


A Year In Switzerland

by WolfAndHound_Archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Family, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2004-05-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:30:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 224,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfAndHound_Archivist/pseuds/WolfAndHound_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus Dumbledore needs a safe place to hide a fugitive and an endangered student. Remus is called to the rescue and takes the two abroad</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 01

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Lassenia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Wolf and Hound](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Wolf_and_Hound), which was created to make stories posted to the Sirius_Black_and_Remus_Lupin Yahoo! mailing list easier to find. However, even though I still love the fandom, I am no longer active in it and do not have the time to maintain it. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in December 2015. I posted an announcement with Open Doors, but we may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Wolf and Hound collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wolfandhound/profile).

Rating PG to NC-17, though most of it would be a PG to PG13 rating. There will be sex scenes, just as they come up naturally and there will be some het smut as well, because I only see our pups as being gay. Very gay indeed, but they will take a few days to find out again...

A/N: Totally and utterly AU after OotP. I'm only using a few details given there to remain closer to canon, but clearly this is now a Denial story. Kind of a travelling story for you all... it's not really an on the road thing, more like an exile story! Happy, too, as the really bad stuff will only be implied in the background. Not that I forget that there's a wizarding war raging outside of that peaceful exile! I'm still taking Arabella Figg as a witch, even though we now all know she's a squib.

As the story takes place for the most part in the Emmental I'm adding some links for the sights to see:

Lueg - a fairly high point in the middle of the Emmental, yes, that's where the cheese comes from :) http: _www.affolternimemmental.ch/tourismus/wandern_bestaunen_lueg.html Lützelflüh - known as the place where one of the main Swiss authors of the 19th century, Jeremias Gotthelf, lived. Some of his books have actually been translated into English, and they are one of the sources for historians to find out how the people in the Emmental lived in the 19th century. Once on the site, choose "Bilderbuch" for the photos. http:_ www.luetzelflueh.ch/

A typical farmhouse, this one not timbered, but built completely in wood. See the low roof at the sides, the front (usually to the south) and the many small windows. Sometimes, like in this case, there are narrow balconies on the front as well. Mostly there are balconies on one side as the landing of the staircase leading to the upper floor, which is always outside (well, now most of them are renovated that it's actually inside or there are several flats inside those farmhouses.)

http: _www.lust-auf.ch/region/be/emmental/emmental.jpg And finally this is the more sophisticated and elaborate look of a farmhouse. Though this particular one wasn't really a farmhouse, it had been built in the lat 18th century on the site of another that had burned down. In those days it was considered exclusive if one had a stone house so to make this house appear like being constructed in stone it was painted all in grey. But it's still a wooden construction. Very typical the form of the roof and the classical two regular floors and the top floor under the roof. If you follow the house to the back you originally found the "Remise" the part where all the wagons, farming tools and things were stored, covered by a large lofty "Tenn", the actual hay barn over the middle and back tract of the house and finally, on the back you would find the stables. This is the type of house I describe in my story, though the house up on the hill would be smaller than this one. The multipurpose construction still is in place, there, too. It was important to be able to get to the stables in winter when they were covered in snow to feed the animals. Thus everything had to be in one building. The house on this photo has been dismembered at its original site and reconstructed at the site of the Ballenberg museum ( http:_ www.ballenberg.ch/english/explorer.htm ) where it contains two of the museum's shops these days and the residential part at the front has been reconstructed and furnished in the style of the late 18th, early 19th century. 

http://www.kulturbeo.ch/Bilder/Museen/Hausballenberg.jpg Well, that's about it, if I should have gotten your interest, look for more; you find tons of stuff about the Emmental on the net, it's probably one of Switzerland's most beautiful areas (out of a bunch of beautiful areas, LOL) and I'd be pleased to get some feedback on how you liked this little educational excursion :)

Feedback: xstitcher_ch@yahoo.com or mariann_maeder@bluewin.ch


	2. Part 02

**Harry**

"Noooooo!"

I wake up and notice I must have screamed. Once again I saw the atrocious scene of Voldemort's rebirth in my dreams! Once again I watched the killing of my schoolmate Cedric Diggory. I find myself sitting bolt upright in my bed. I must surely have woken up Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon as well as my cousin Dudley, even though Dudley probably is incapable to roll out of his bed as fast as my aunt. 

They all come scrambling into my room and are now the ones who scream at me. I cower and try to vanish under my blanket, but I can't tune out their voices. For two weeks since I have returned from school I have been having these nightmares, much to the dismay of my relatives who start to feel the lack of sleep as much as I do. They don't dare touching me though. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia have had a visit from headmaster Albus Dumbledore two days before I came back. He seems to have been clear about the consequences they had to face if they lay a hand on me. But Uncle Vernon was aggravated, and he constantly grunted what an ingrate and useless invader of his family I was since then. Uncle Vernon now looks to have an idea, he turns around and shouts:

"This is it! That's been the one time too many you've woken us all up, boy! That old codger could bully us into not touching you the way you deserve, but he said nothing about getting rid of you. By tomorrow evening you'll be OUT OF HERE!"

With that the Dursleys turn around and roll out of my room. I still breathe hard as the message sinks in. Panic sets in next, my heart starts to beat faster and faster and I think it might just break right now. Then I hear a soft hoot and Hedwig flies over to me. Crying softly I stroke her plumage.

"Where shall I go, Hedwig? The Burrow is not safe enough for me and I'd put all the Weasleys in terrible danger. I can't go to Hogwarts, it's probably all closed. I can't go to Sirius, he's still on the run. I can't even go to Hermione's, her parents surely wouldn't want me there and I know no one else..."

Hedwig flies over to the desk and picks up a quill. I look at her and ask:

"You want me to write a letter? To whom? Dumbledore? Sirius?"

Hedwig hoots. I think she means Sirius! I'm not sure what my godfather, who is still on the run from the Ministry could do for me, but Hedwig is wise and so I get up and sit down at the desk. I pick up the quill and a piece of parchment and start to write:

"Dear Sirius

I'm in trouble. The Dursleys want me out by tomorrow evening, but I can't go anywhere. Please help me!"

Then an idea strikes me and I quickly add:

"I'll ask Mrs Figg if I could wait at her place, she lives two streets away at Wisteria Walk. She used to baby-sit me when I was little and though she's kind of a mad old lady she's always been kind to me.

Harry"

I give the letter to Hedwig and stroke her again.

"Hurry up as fast as you can, girl, then find me wherever I may be. I think I'll be at Mrs Figg's, she will probably help me."

I keep to my room the next day. I pack everything into my trunk and carry it down the stairs. I see and hear nothing of my dreadful relatives who seem to have left the house. I sigh. I wait, but until it is time to leave I don't see Hedwig coming back. So I pick up my trunk and carry and drag it all the way to old Mrs Figg's. When I knock on her door it takes a while until she opens, and when she does, she calls out:

"Harry! What happened to you?"

"Mrs Figg, do you think I could stay here and wait for someone to pick me up? The Dursleys have thrown me out..."

"What? How could they? What happened? Do come in, Harry! Put your trunk here next to the door, if need be we'll bring it up to your room later on."

She ushers me inside and I put my trunk down. She leads me to the living room and asks, while she summons tea things, frightening me to bits as I find out she is a witch:

"Who did you inform? Dumbledore?"

I shake my head. My eyes have gone wide, but when she mentions my headmaster I quickly put facts together.

"Are you Arabella Figg, Mrs Figg?" I ask.

"Yes, I am. How did you know that?"

"Has Sirius contacted you already? Professor Dumbledore sent him to gather 'the old crowd' and he mentioned your name."

"Yes, he's left yesterday after staying the night. I think he's on his way to Remus Lupin now."

"I wrote Sirius. Hedwig is not back yet."

"Oh dear. She will have to look for him. He's on the road."

"She'll find him. She always did."

**Sirius**

I'm running along a deserted unpaved path through the forest and I know I'll be at Remus' in just another hour or two when suddenly Hedwig swoops through the trees and sits down in front of me. I look around and transform.

"Hello, dear girl, what have you got for me?" I ask her and caress her plumage.

She holds out her leg and hoots until I take the letter off it. It's from Harry of course and when I read the content of his missive I cry out in frustration. Those damn, damn Dursleys! What the hell have they done to him now? I'm in no state to turn back and run down there right now, I'm just too exhausted from 36 hours of running straight through. I sit back and look at Hedwig. Harry has done the best thing he can have done and I know that Arabella is the right person to turn to, so I decide it's better for him to stay there until Remus can go and look after him. It's just a short bit to get to Remus anyway. I turn the letter around, scribble my answer and give it back to Hedwig.

"Here, take that to Harry, I suppose he's at Mrs Figg's place, she won't turn him away, no worries for your master, my dear. We'll come and help him as soon as we can, Remus and myself."

She takes off and I transform back into the dog and follow the path that leads to the other side of the forest where Remus lives. I get there about two hours later and he takes me in, just welcoming me home, the sweet man! How I still love him I dare not even breathe. He certainly must have moved on and left our love behind, a thought that hurts, but I would understand him. After all, he has lived a real life in those past fourteen years. I feel like a very immature child next to him! Just how he has taken charge of the situation back in the Shrieking Shack last year... so self assured, so powerful! I love him... but there's Harry! He comes first and I tell Remus all about what he wrote to me, so he decides to floo over to Arabella. And he hasn't left for more than five minutes, when Albus apparates right into his living room. I tell him that Remus is at Arabella's, so he follows. I have to stay behind and wait for their decision. I can only hope that Harry is well.

**Arabella**

Merlin, the boy looks totally run down! What have the Dursleys done to him, I wonder, but there's no time to think about that, all I can do is get him inside, sit him down and get some tea for him, not caring if he finds out this way that I'm a witch. I pour tea for Harry and summon a plate of biscuits and when I find out that he hasn't eaten all day I have to go to the kitchen and put some food together for him. I'm sure it tastes a lot better than the Muggle cooking I have given him when I used to baby-sit him. While he eats I apologise:

"I'm sorry I've fed you so awfully, but my Muggle cooking is just that - awful. I wasn't ever capable of doing it and because I was not allowed to tell you I'm a witch I had to act as a Muggle. Couldn't well cook magically then."

Harry smiles. What a sweet boy he is. So patient and forgiving.

"It's okay. I don't mind. But why were you not allowed to tell me you're a witch?"

"For one because one of your protections is a Fidelius Charm and I'm your Secret Keeper. That's next to the old blood relative magic and the anti-apparition wards and several other wards on your relatives' house. I was watching out that nothing too bad could happen to you. But the Dursleys were not to suspect anything. You know yourself how they react to anything doing with magic."

"Only too well."

"So you can imagine how small my chances were to get to baby-sit you if they got wind that I'm a witch. Do you have everything?"

"Yes, I do."

"Okay. So, now that you've calmed down a bit we'll contact Albus, okay?"

I go to the fireplace and throw some Floo powder into the fire which I quickly conjure. Harry notices that I haven't used my wand even once so far. He doesn't know I'm a very powerful witch, but while I still muse, Dumbledore turns up in the fire.

"Good evening, Arabella. Has something happened?"

"Good evening, Albus. Yes, you could say that. Your visit to the Dursleys hasn't been quite successful. You sufficiently bullied them not to touch Harry, but instead of getting violent they decided to get rid of him altogether and they cast him out."

"Oh no! Where is he?"

"He's had the good sense to come to me, but he's also sent Hedwig to Snuffles. But he's told Snuffles in his letter that he'd come here."

"That means you'll see Snuffles again very soon, I suppose. I think, Harry can stay with you for a few days, I'll find a solution in the meantime, okay?"

"Okay, Albus. I'll gladly keep him here."

"You could take the opportunity to give him some special training in casting offensive spells."

I smile, then throw a glance at Harry and say:

"I'll just as gladly do that! He'll enjoy it I'd think."

"Then I'll leave you two. Harry, you're not to leave the house until Snuffles arrives, is that clear?"

"Yes, Professor," Harry says from the sofa.

"Very well. Good night then!"

I pamper Harry the whole evening, then I prepare a room for him, now nicely furnished and comfortable and luckily free from cat hairs, I know he doesn't like it at all, but I have already cleaned for Sirius who doesn't only not like it, he's shown a tendency to be allergic even, the poor boy. Just as he starts for the stairs, we hear Hedwig at the kitchen window. I walk there to let her in.

"There's your good girl, Harry. - Oh, she's got a note, too."

I take the note from Hedwig's leg and we read it together.

"Harry

Stay at Mrs Figg's place, I'll come as soon as I can! Do not move away from there!

Love

Sirius."

Harry smiles. Now that he knows I'm a witch the note makes complete sense. He drops it on the kitchen table and wishes me a good night.

"Thanks, Mrs Figg! I'll go to sleep now."

"Wait, Harry. You have had nightmares about your third task, haven't you? About what happened afterwards..."

Harry sighs.

"Yes. That's why they cast me out. I screamed."

"Don't worry about waking ME up, Harry. Do you want a Dreamless Sleep Potion?"

"Isn't it addictive?"

"Only if you take it for longer periods of time without interrupting. Right now you look like you desperately need some good night's sleep."

"I don't like potions in general, but maybe you're right."

"Come here. You don't need much, let me prepare a dose for you."

Harry moves to drink the potion, but I stop him:

"Take it upstairs to your room, Harry, and get to bed before you drink it. Otherwise I will have to levitate you into your bed," I say and smile.

"Oh! Okay. Good night - and thanks for everything."

"You're most welcome, Harry."

Once Harry is asleep, I start to wait for Sirius. He doesn't turn up, but Remus calls me through the Floo network.

"Arabella?"

"Hello, Remus!"

"Snuffles just came in and said he had to come back to you, because Harry needs him."

"I contacted Albus in the meantime. Can you come over, so I can fill you in?"

"I'll be right there."

**Remus**

I apparate to Arabella's living room and sit down.

"He's gone to sleep. I've given him some Dreamless Sleep Potion," she tells me.

"Good. I expect he needs it."

"He does. He looks like he hasn't slept since he's come back from Hogwarts. Well, Albus asked me to keep Harry for a while and promised to find a better solution."

"Sirius is out of his mind of course..." I say.

"I can somehow understand that. Harry seems to be his first priority right now," she remarks.

"And he's got his priorities spot on, Arabella," I say, blushing slightly.

"Are you still in love with him?" she asks me tenderly.

This direct question gets me breathing in heavily but I remain silent.

"Then I wouldn't worry, sweetheart, he's still thinking of you! While he was here he was so restless because he knew you'd be next on his list," the old witch says with a smile.

She has no idea how this relieves me even though I don't really believe her yet. How can he possibly forgive me so easily? After all I practically betrayed him by believing he was guilty. We have a lot of issues and they all scare me almost out of my mind. But I have to draw my attention on Harry now, he's what's important at this moment.

Right then, Albus turns up in Arabella's living room. He smiles.

"Sirius told me you'd be here, Remus. We've got to speak about what to do with our young protégé. He needs a place to stay it seems."

"Yes, he does. I wish it could be with us," I say sadly.

"Actually I was thinking of you two. Do you still have connections to Switzerland?"

"Yes, lots of relatives all across the country, why?"

"Since you are to hide an escaped convict and an endangered child I was thinking you could hide out in Switzerland somewhere. You'd be safer abroad."

"That is quite a good idea. But it will take me a few days to get some place to stay."

"I'd like you to get your things together and leave as immediately as you can. You can stay at a hotel somewhere, choose a small pension or something either in a big city or far outside, then quietly look for a place to stay. And please do not use Hedwig as a messenger, use your own owl. Racer is much less conspicuous."

"That's for sure. Okay, I know just the place to go, we'll pick up Harry tomorrow and leave immediately. Does he have a passport? And I'll have to get a vet's certificate for Snuffles, the poor dear will have to put up with some nasty shots."

Albus and Arabella laugh, but they know it is the only way we can get Sirius onto the ferry and across borders without a passport.

"That shouldn't be a problem. He'll want to be with Harry! I think right now he'll accept just about everything just to be with Harry and you."

"Okay. Then let me go and pack up at home and bring the mutt here. Do you know a vet where we could turn up without an appointment, Arabella?"

"Mine. She's getting a lot of business from me what with all of my kneazles, so she shouldn't be difficult," Arabella explains.

"Meanwhile I'll have to get the funds for you, so you can stay there. You'll be supplied regularly, if you can give us information where to send money as soon as you can, Remus," says Albus.

"We'll do that. I might have to buy a car, Albus. In Switzerland most wizards and witches live like Muggles most of the time and they look like Muggles, too."

"No problem. You can draw on either Sirius' or my account for that. Gringotts has a branch in Switzerland, if I'm right, don't they?" Albus asks me.

"Yes, in Bern - I'll have to reacquaint myself with the local wizarding community, we had little to do with them back when we were living there. But it's not too difficult to find out. I'll need a confirmation from you to draw on that account though."

"Here - already prepared. Sirius seems to have a secret word for his."

"I know. We will contact you as soon as we're settled. Meeting point for direct communication is the "Zouberbär" (Translation from Bernese German: Magical Bear), that's the Swiss equivalent to the Leaky Cauldron."

"Can you write that down, please?" Albus asks with a smile.

I quickly jot it down on a slip of parchment. Then I leave to go back to my own house and find Sirius asleep on the sofa. I kneel down and wake my friend who I do not dare to call my lover again yet. Sirius looks up, a bit drowsy and says, yawning heartily:

"Oh, you're back."

"Hi. Did you find something to eat?" I ask.

"Yes, thank you. Did you see Albus and Arabella?"

"Yes, I did. We've decided to take you and Harry out of the country, at least for the rest of the summer."

"Oh, that seems to be a very good idea. Where to?"

"Switzerland."

"Oh. Good idea, again. And how are we getting there?"

"First by rented car and ferry, then train, then rented car again. And you'll have to be a dog, I'm afraid. And that means a visit to the vet's tomorrow to get the necessary shots and the vet's certificate, sorry. But it's the only way we can get you out of here so quickly."

"You can't be serious!" he protests and his face is pulled into a grimace.

"No, but I'm sincere. I'm sorry, love, but it has to be."

'LOVE?' I think, panicking. Oh Merlin, I haven't thought and now I'm worried sick about what Sirius would say about it. But when he looks up from the sofa there's warmth showing up in his eyes. He doesn't react otherwise, just sits up and sighs.

"Oh well, so be it."

"We have to pack as much as we can and reduce it in size. In Switzerland you'll be able to go and get a new wand. I'll just take as much with me as I can."

"How do we finance ourselves?"

"I have permission to draw onto Albus' Gringotts account and he'll supply me with a good amount of money tomorrow."

"And onto mine, you know... I have a secret code word, which the Goblins will accept," Sirius says.

"Only when we're in Switzerland. I'm not marching into Gringotts here and go down into your vault, you know."

"Okay. Then let's gather all the things you want with you."

We work almost through the whole night. First I get all my papers together, my passport, and now I'm very glad I have kept it and renewed it over the years, and all I will need to be able to take residence in Switzerland again. Next there are all the clothes, then my personal effects. We get Sirius' boxes from the attic, so he gets some clean clothes and I also take out all the photo albums and finally all my books, I'm not leaving my home for a long time, and for what we know it might be a longer exile, without taking all of my books. I banish them into a quickly conjured overlarge box, reducing them in size while banishing them.

"All the rest we'll probably have to buy. Or transfigure. Now let's reduce all this," I say quietly.

After this is done we put everything in a large suitcase. I still have a leash and a collar for Snuffles. It's a nice pink and Sirius hates it. He growls when he sees it, but he knows he won't get around it. 

We return to Arabella's in the morning, via Floo. Harry greets Sirius enthusiastically and turns to me to shake my hand and says:

"Hello, Professor Lupin, it's nice to see you again, too!"

"You don't need to call me Professor anymore, Harry, just call me Remus, alright? It's very nice to see you again," I tell him.

"Oh, that's much nicer, thank you, Remus, I will do that."

He is such a wonderfully polite child! Just from where did he get that? Must have been passed down to him by Lily. James at his age was much more of a prat sometimes.

Albus comes later on, brings us a lot of money, Muggle and wizarding variety, which we will need and a large bottle for me, containing Wolfsbane potion for the next three months. I charm the glass unbreakable and put it into the suitcase. Then I leave to go to the next car rental to get a car while Arabella takes Sirius to the vet. We meet again two hours later. I park a mid-sized car on the drive and pack everything inside, our suitcase containing dozens of tiny boxes, Harry's trunk, the cages containing Racer and Hedwig. Arabella has been clever enough to take them both to the vet as well, something I have totally forgotten about, but they probably would need certificates, too. Arabella sooths my nerves though and explains that the vet told her it wasn't necessary for birds. If worst would come to worst we could always let them fly above our car.

I go and get Harry's passport from the Dursleys since Albus doesn't have it and Harry doesn't have it either. But for some reason Albus had insisted that Harry got one just a few years prior. So I walk over to No 4, Privet Drive and knock on the door. Petunia answers the knock. I get right to the point:

"Good morning, Petunia. I need Harry's papers."

She wants to close the door to my nose, but I'm inside faster than the eye can blink and pull out my wand knowing full well how afraid she is of that.

"No mistakes, Petunia. Hand me his papers, including any kind of passport or identity card he might have and quick! After all it's you who threw him out..."

"Who are you?" she screeches, but I just show her my wand again and that does it, she cowers back.

"I.. I'll get them..." she says and I follow her into a small study next to the kitchen. She digs into a drawer and finds Harry's papers. There is a birth certificate and a passport, much to my astonishment and I look inside, finding it only three years old. It would be fine.

"Good. I should hex you into the next century, Petunia, but I won't - I don't like trouble with the Ministry for performing magic on a Muggle, so you'll not hear from us anymore. But don't think we have forgotten!"

I march out and walk away from the house, where Petunia slams the door shut. Snuffles and Harry and I get into the car, wave goodbye to Arabella, then we leave for the coast to find the next possible ferry. We are quite lucky to be able to catch a ferry just three hours after we arrive. We give the car back and board the ferry as foot passengers. Customs is no issue, since we are leaving the country for another European country, thank the European Union. Once we reach France, I check the trains to Paris. I buy tickets for us all and even find empty seats in the fast train to Paris, where we intend to rent a car again. We have to wait several hours for the train though. It's a bit awkward, but I remember that I have packed a chess set in my luggage, stealthily resize it and then Harry and I play several rounds of Muggle chess, after I've silenced my otherwise always very noisy chessmen. Finally it's time to board the train. We play some more chess. Sirius has been very meek, as he has received four different shots in the morning and they must have made him rather drowsy. Harry keeps caressing him and scratches him behind the ears. I know how much he loves that in his dog form and smile about them. Most of the time Sirius sits close to Harry with his head on either Harry's or, at times, even on my lap. I realise it's the first time they can be together like this.

By the time we reach Paris, Harry asks:

"Are you as tired as I am, Remus?"

"Yes. We'll stay here for the night. I won't be able to drive. There are hotel guides at every station here, we'll have one soon and we'll take a taxi there. You're officially taking care of the dog now, okay?"

"Fine with me."

I transfigure Harry's trunk into a hat and put it on his head. Harry smiles.

"You're great, you know that?"

"Thanks," I reply and smile back.

We put the suitcase and the two cages on a trolley and find a taxi that takes us to the hotel we can stay at. Two hours later we finally sink down on a fairly big double bed in a fairly nice room, Sirius in his dog form on the rug. I have ordered the receptionist to call a car rental and reserve a car for us. She has promised me that it would be waiting for us in front of the hotel the next morning. We get a night's rest, Harry is taking the potion again as he doesn't want to wake the whole hotel. He sleeps through the night and even I sleep well. We don't get up before Harry's potion wears off just in time to leave the room. While we eat our breakfast, Harry asks:

"So where will we go to now?"

"See one of my cousins. He lives near Bern. Went to Beauxbatons. He's quite a nice fellow and he'll have some tips for us to find a place to stay. I don't think we'll need to stay at another hotel."

"How long will it take to get there?"

"Only a couple of hours, it's not so far."

"Great. Switzerland must be nice..."

"You'll like it, it's very green, like in England, and of course there are the mountains, which we'll surely explore once we've settled in a bit. There's lots to see."

I then go and pay the bill, load the car and we board it. Harry looks at it critically, but it's a nicely sized modern Peugeot station wagon. As long as we are still in the city, Sirius occupies the back seat where he is stretched out still as Snuffles. Once we reach the outskirts he transforms though and sighs happily.

"You'll have to transform again before we reach the border, Siri, you're aware of that, aren't you?" I say and grin.

"Yes, I know, don't worry, just alert me when it's time. At least inside the car I don't have to wear the bloody collar."

Harry and I laugh. Harry turns the radio on and looks for a station where they play music and I tell him, how loud he is allowed to turn it.

"I'm sorry, but I can't have it too loud, Harry, my werewolf ears can't bear it. Though I am able to take a lot more since my school days. Thanks to Sirius, mostly. He used to fill the dorm and the common room with rock music!"

"Really? How did you do that? All we have is the WWN in the common room!" Harry asked and looked back at Sirius.

Sirius smirks.

"Enchanted a record player of course. I'll teach you the charm, maybe you can do this with whatever you use these days. I've recognised that vinyl records don't seem to be in use anymore..."

"I don't even know what they are..." Harry admits.

"Well, you're too young for it," I say and grin.

"We have CDs now." Harry explains.

"And what are those?" asks Sirius.

"Compact discs. They are laser discs. The device to play them is a laser that reads the digitalised information on it."

"Oh..."

Then Siri and I have to tell him what music we liked and he nods at most of the Muggle ones, as he knows at least the names of the groups or musicians. Even though I have to concentrate on the driving I enjoy this discussion as it distracts us completely from the things going on.

**Harry**

I really don't mind the long drive. For the first time since I have known my godfather I can spend time with him leisurely. There seems to be no imminent danger for us right now and we are able to talk freely about anything we like. I'm glad none of them wants me to talk about the Triwizard Tournament. But both of them seem inclined to answer all my questions about Mum and Dad and tell me a lot of stories. I know that it isn't easy for them, but they do want me to know as much about my parents as they can tell me. There are funny stories and some sad ones, too. 

"I've packed my photo albums, Harry. I actually went up to the attic and dug them out of Siri's boxes. When Sirius was sent to Azkaban I just stuffed everything up there, everything I found in the house that had been Sirius'. I couldn't stand his things around me, but I had been unable to throw anything away..."

"He's a packrat, Harry! The worst packrat you'll ever meet! And he's the most nostalgic romantic you'll find on this planet! I bet there are all of his school assignments still in that attic. He's had a whole trunk full of school stuff when we first moved into this house," Sirius interrupts.

Remus blushes. I wonder why. Were they more than friends? And if they were lovers, would they want to be lovers again? I ask tentatively:

"So you lived together?"

"Yes, we shared a flat the first year after school, in the middle of Muggle London. That was awkward, as we had to apparate out to some far away place every full moon. So we looked to buy a house out of the way. We could always apparate to work. Which we did," Remus explained.

"And you shared the house, too?"

Remus throws a quick glance into the rear view mirror and nods. I notice he seems to be uneasy now. Sirius leans on the door on the side of the passenger seat and stretches his long legs over the seat of the car.

"Yes, we did..." Remus finally admits.

Three hours later we already approach the vicinity of the border, so Remus tells Sirius to transform. He tells us that we are a bit off the main roads, so we would probably be checked at the gate. The customs officer stops us, Remus opens the window and asks me:

"The passports, Harry..."

**Remus**

When Harry gives me the two booklets, my Swiss one and Harry's British one, the customs officer becomes friendlier, especially when I reply to his questions in perfect French.

"Bonjour. Avez-vous quelque chose à déclarer?" (Good day, do you have any goods to declare?)

"Bonjour, monsieur. Non, mon neveu ici viens nous visiter à Berne. On n'a que des effets personnels et nos animaux. Nous avons choisi un chemin un peu plus scénique que l'autoroute." (Good day, sir, no, my nephew here comes for a visit to Bern. We have only personal effects and our pets. But we've chosen a more scenic route than the highways.)

" Est-ce que vous avez les certificats de santé pour votre chien ? " (Do you have a vet's certificate for your dog?)

" Bien sur. - Harry, can you please pass me the vet's dog's booklet there?" (Certainly.)

I showed it to the officer who checked it over quickly and then nodded.

"Ah, très bien ! Alors, je vous souhaite le bon voyage!" (Ah, very good! I wish you a very nice journey then.) (AN: any one who ever met a Swiss customs officer would probably have noticed that most of them ARE that nice :) )

We are not checked any further. I give Harry the passports back to stow them away and close the windows, then we drive on.

"Welcome to Switzerland, Harry."

"This is the first time I've gone outside of Great Britain, Remus. I'm really quite excited," Harry says.

"That's good! You'll like it. I have an idea where I want to look for us to stay. I'll get some Polyglot potion for you, which will help you learn the language within a week."

"Wow! That sounds neat!"

**Harry**

We drive through a long valley. The road twists and turns along a river, which Remus calls the Doubs. We stop in a village and have a very early dinner of trout. Sirius dares transforming to his normal self. Remus gives him a glamour, since he doesn't look very trustworthy yet. He still has his matted hair and gaunt face and he has only dressed into a set of old robes Remus has found in the attic. So for everyone else he now looks like a tall well built blond man. The food is excellent. I enjoy the fresh fish. It is seasoned with a lot of herbs, fried in butter and tastes wonderful. Sirius and Remus both eat two whole fish, I have enough with one as they are pretty big. After the dinner Remus uses the pay phone and calls his cousin. It takes a while, then he comes back to us and tells us:

"Okay, we'll be off to a place near Bern now, my cousin Fritz has space enough for us. He's described the way to me, so hopefully I will find it."

We still have to drive for two more hours, before we reach our destination. Remus has changed to the highway and passes Bern in the direction of the Emmental. He follows the directions of his cousin and finally finds the place where Fritz lives. It is a farmhouse outside Lützelflüh, a romantic looking village in the middle of the Emmental. Sirius and I look around and we are delighted. It looks like a very nice old place full of farmhouse type houses mostly timbered with low hanging roofs and lots of small windows.

"This is very beautiful here!" I exclaim.

"It's a lovely area, especially in summer," Remus says and parks the car.

We all climb out of it and a young woman who has heard us comes out of the door on the side of the house. I don't understand a word of what she says and the language she talks sounds very guttural at first. Remus joins her and they shake hands.

Remus

"You must be Remus!" she calls in Bernese German.

"Yes, I am. And you are Klara, right?" I reply.

"Yes, that's right, too. Fritz has told me you'd be coming, he's just getting the rooms ready for you."

"Thank you so much for putting us up with such short notice. We're in a bit of a fix, so we couldn't call earlier. This is Sirius Black and this is Harry Potter."

"That's okay, we've got a load of space here. So you're all wizards?" she asked.

"Yes, we are."

"Great! Come over here, we've been sitting outside!"

She speaks English now, and a fairly good English I think, glad to notice that Sirius and Harry will be able to talk to her, too.

We follow Klara to the southern side of the house where there is a long table and a bench and several chairs. They are set up on a kind of terrace, which runs along the front of the house between the house and the typical farmer's garden that can be seen throughout the Emmental.

"Are you hungry?"

"No, we've had some dinner a bit early. But I think we're in for something to drink..."

"Coming up. What would you like? Just cool drinks, cold tea or beer? A glass of white wine?"

"I'd not say no to some beer, thank you," Sirius says.

She summons several different bottles of cool drinks and pours Sirius a beer, Harry a coke and I'm in for the iced tea. Then Fritz comes out and welcomes us, too. We haven't seen each other in years, just sent the odd owl and once he came to see me in England. He's several years older than I am, but we have always been friends. Prejudice is a foreign word to Fritz and like most of my Swiss relatives he has never had a problem with my werewolf. He's a rather stocky man by now, smaller than I am, but a bit wider. He has the same light brown hair that runs in my mother's family and his eyes are the kind of brown mine would be had it not been for the werewolf to add the gold inside. He wears gold rimmed glasses. His wand looks out of the pocket of his jeans. We embrace and exchange kisses on each other's cheeks as it is the custom here in Switzerland.

"Hey! It's great to see you again, Remus, it's been much too long! I'm happy to have you here!" he exclaims.

"Hi Fritz. It's great to be here again. We need to find a place to rent as soon as possible, Harry and Sirius are both quite in danger, so I need to be able to hide them quickly. You wouldn't have some tips for us?" I come right to the point.

"Actually I have! You might be lucky, too. There's an old farmer and his wife that I know, they would both like to retire, but can't afford it with their regular governmental pension, so if you'd rent their house, they could afford to get some rest. They're great people, Muggles, but very nice ones. The house is quite huge, they don't have any animals left, just a few cats and a dog. You could always redo the stables and the middle part for more space, if you want any. And you'd have to modernise some of the baths, but that shouldn't be a problem. They have done the kitchen just three years ago and that ate about their reserves, but the thing was really falling apart."

"Wow, looks like this opportunity has been waiting for us then, doesn't it?"

I can't believe our luck. We'll have to see this house as soon as we can get there.

"I think so. - So you're going to Hogwarts, Harry? Do you like it there?"

"Yes, I do! It's a great school!"

"I'm sure it is. Remus loved it there in any case. Unfortunately they wouldn't take him at Beauxbatons, because they're so darn opinionated when it comes to werewolves, so luckily he was able to go to Hogwarts. I think, two or three of our other cousins went to Hogwarts, too, but later on, because he was so excited about the school."

"Best thing that could have happened to me anyway," I say and smile at Sirius. I suppose he does know why I say it.

"Do you fly, Harry?" Fritz asks on.

"Yes, I love to. I'm the Seeker for my house team at Hogwarts. Sirius gave me a Firebolt for Christmas the year before last and it's just great!"

"Wow, I've heard about those, but haven't ever seen one. You must show it to me! If you get that house I was talking about you can fly there. It's usually difficult and we have to work with concealment charms from here to Timbuktu, because the space in this country is so limited. But back there you'll love it. It's behind a fairly large forest on the southern side of one of the many hills here, about 900 meters above sea level. You'd be all by yourself. Which is another reason why Housi and Barb Leuenberger want to get out there. They are cut off from everything and they don't like to drive around much anymore. But they have to go by car for every bit of grocery they need to shop."

"Well, let's meet them as soon as we can, Fritz. This sounds like an ideal place for us," I say.

"We can go there tomorrow. No appointment necessary."

"We need to give the car back and get our own as soon as possible. And I'll need to take Sirius to a wand-maker."

"You'll need to go to Bern for that. Do you remember the entrance to the Chatzegass (Translation from Bernese German: Cat's Alley)? It's through the Zouberbär on the lowest point of the Grächtere. (AN: the main alley in Bern is named Gerechtigkeitsgasse, Alley of Justice, but for us in Bern it's the Grächtere)"

"Yes, I remember that place. Easy to get there. Is someone there to show us the procedure inside?"

"You go in and it's right out the back door. Something that no other house down there has, actually. Only magical folks can open that door. Then you'll see the place. It's not very large, but you'll find a good wand-maker there."

"Good. Sirius urgently needs a new wand."

"Gringotts has a small branch, too, if you need money."

"We will. We'll have to open an account, too."

We then change to English again and talk for quite some time into the night, then we're shown to our rooms. Fritz apologises:

"Sorry, but two of you will have to bunk together, we only have two spare rooms."

"That's no problem. Harry, you can have your own room," I decide.

"I don't mind to share..." Harry offers.

"It's okay, Sirius and I have shared before, so no problem. I still have to give him a trim of his hair."

So Harry gets the room for himself and takes another dose of the Dreamless Sleep Potion, before settling into the bed. I take Sirius to the bathroom and finally give him a proper haircut, then Sirius enjoys a soak in the tub before we go to bed.

**Sirius**

Oh that bath is wonderful! For such a long time all I've known was icy water in a river or creek, soap of course has become a foreign word for me. Azkaban does not provide anything to keep one clean and water is strictly for drinking, as we naturally got very little of it. Remus has done a wonderful job with my hair, not everything had to go and I know it will grow out again quickly. I miss my long hair, though of course I'm not keen on the matted tangled dirty mess I've had to carry around after Azkaban. While I wash myself I muse about what the next day would bring. I can't wait to get a new wand! I need it badly, if not only to feel like a proper wizard again.

When I finally slip into bed it feels awkward. It's not that I mind that Remus decided to share the room with me, we've been together for so long and we've shared a bed for so long that it's not really a problem, but I don't know how to approach Remus. I'm still very much in love with him, but Remus has been rather nonchalant and hasn't given me any sign at all except for that term of endearment two nights ago. I get into the bed in a pair of pyjama bottoms. Remus wears a pair of pyjama bottoms himself so I'd like to be on the safe side. It's very warm, we leave both windows in the room open and we hardly need the duvet that covers the bed. Remus lays down and turns on his back, securely on his side, then he says:

"Good night, Sirius."

"Good night, Remus. Sleep well," I reply.

I turn onto my side, pull the pillow under my head and close my eyes. But my mind's eye won't let me sleep right away. I have a lot of memories, that surface again after my prison stint. Memories I thought lost, slowly start to come back to me, often in the worst moments and I find it frightening. I look over to Remus in the dark and remember how we used to share our bed back in our youth, how we wouldn't have bothered with pyjamas and how we couldn't wait to embrace, as soon as we felt the mattress below our bodies. I long to be touched again. It frightens me at the same time, but I know I need human touch again. I can smell Remus next to me, feel the heat emanating from his body and remember how his hands used to cleverly caress and stroke me, bringing me pleasure. I close my eyes again, but sleep would not come.

**Remus**

I don't dare to get closer to Sirius. I know I could not hold myself back if I scooted closer. I think he's not interested in taking up our relationship again. He's not protested when I suggested to share the bed, but we didn't talk. I need to talk about it badly. I need to know what is in his heart. I try to keep my breathing even and hope he thinks I'm sleeping.

This night is going to be endless. I suppose it will be easier once we have our own place and our separate rooms. On the other hand I don't feel any of the usual pain in my head and my heart for the first time since Sirius has been taken to Azkaban. I know my own feelings and my heart grows heavy. Finally I find sleep, having listened to Sirius' soft snoring for a while.

**Sirius**

When I wake up, I find Remus curled tightly around me. I look at the beloved face and wonder, whether Remus has closed up to me consciously or if he has just done it in his sleep. We have both pushed down the duvet as the night has been very warm. I can't stop looking at the sleeping werewolf. He looks so peaceful in his sleep. He's beautiful. 

I think about possible signs I could give to Remus, so he'd be able to guess how I feel, but I don't have a good idea how to do it right. I'm so afraid to lose Remus' friendship again, if I just tell him. I'm feeling so unbelievably insecure. I don't want him to notice how he slept close to me. I untangle myself gently from him and get up. I go to the bathroom and when I get back to the room fully dressed, my hair brushed to a sleek black shining mass, I look down at Remus, who has turned back in his sleep. I decide to let him sleep in. I need to be on my own for a while and there's a big forest close to this house so I'll go for a run as Padfoot. That has always helped me to clear my head. I go down to the kitchen, where I see a clock on the wall, it's not even seven o'clock yet. I leave the house, transform and run in the nearby forest. I'm out for almost an hour, finding Remus, Harry and Fritz laying the table outside for the breakfast when I return. They look around and see me come running around the corner of the house.

"There you are, Padfoot! I was scared to find you gone when I woke up! Bad dog, I don't want to see that again without a note, do you get me? You could have met anything and we wouldn't even have been the wiser!" Remus chides.

I'm sitting down on my hind legs, look up and put a sad expression on my dog face. I whine, but Remus of course doesn't buy it:

"No, don't give me the puppy dog eyes, Sirius! If you do that again you leave me a note that you've left for a run, ok?"

Fritz watches how the dog smoothly morphs into my human form. I place a chaste kiss on Remus' cheek and mumble:

"Sorry! I..."

"... didn't think, I know. That's what you usually forget..." Remus completes the sentence.

"Can I help something?" I try to change the subject.

"No, it's been taken care of, just sit down," says Fritz.

"Thanks!"

"That Animagus transformation is awesome, Sirius!" Fritz says then.

"I don't know how it looks, I don't even know how it feels, it's so swift," I say and shrug my shoulders.

We enjoy a lengthy breakfast. Then we discuss the day's plans. Remus suggests we should get our financial affairs in order, then get my new wand and finally do some shopping and look for our own car.

"And then we need to owl Dumbledore to tell him, where we are. We'll send Racer, he's a lot less conspicuous than Hedwig, even though he's a bit aged," Remus says.

"AGED? That bird is positively ancient by now, Remy!" I exclaim, "I remember when you got it for your fifth year!"

"Well, he may be ancient, but he certainly still delivers all mail properly! Don't insult him, will you?"

"I won't... he's a link to the past," I say in a low voice, "And it's amazing he's even still alive. Proof of how well you took care of him..."

**Harry**

I hear the remark and look up to see that Sirius' face has taken a very sombre look. Remus has heard the remark, too, but doesn't respond. He looks over the lovely garden, which is full of the most colourful summer flowers.

We drive to Bern. Remus parks the car in a parking house closest to the entrance to the magical area of the town. Then we go to the place together. We find the Zouberbär and enter. Remus talks to the person behind the counter and asks him for the best shops for wands and the apothecary, and of course Gringotts. Then we enter the magical alley and shop. No one looks at us at all, Sirius looks like he starts to feel more and more at ease. First we visit Gringotts and set up a new account, then we transfer a large sum of money from Sirius' account to the new one. We know we can count on the discretion of the goblins. They have not passed any information about the few transactions Sirius has ordered in the past two years. Then Remus picks up another large sum and exchanges it to Muggle money.

"We'll need to buy our own car, so there will be a down payment for that and we'll probably need to make a deposit for the house if we get it. Now let's get the wand for Sirius," Remus declares.

"Yes! I'm in dire need to have one again. I've got enough of having my socks pulled off when I use your wand..." Sirius says.

This image makes me laugh and I ask: "Did that really happen?"

"All the time! I've used it about four times now and every time the spell worked, but my socks came off! I think, his wand hates me," Sirius tells me and grins sheepishly.

Remus chuckles, too. It must have been too funny to see.

We enter a shop not unlike Ollivanders at Diagon Alley. The owner and wand-maker here is an elderly woman named Vatter. I manage to stifle a cry of surprise by holding my hand over my mouth. Then I whisper to Sirius:

"Oh my! This woman could be Ollivanders' twin sister!!!"

"She could, couldn't she? She has the same strange eyes. Only hers are even more owlish..."

She seems to be very kind though and greets us.

**Remus**

"Good morning, gentlemen..."

"Good morning, Madam. We need a new wand for my friend here..." I explain.

"We'll surely find something. May I ask you a few questions, sir?" the woman asks Sirius.

"I'll have to translate, he's English. He's had his lost last week and we didn't have time to pass at Ollivanders."

"Oh, very well then. What's his wand arm?"

"Right one."

"Good. What was the old wand?"

"Ebony and dragon heartstring, wasn't it, Siri?" I ask Sirius.

"Yes."

"Ebony and dragon heartstring," I repeat for the wand-maker.

"Powerful combination, very powerful..." the woman mumbles. 

She begins to measure Sirius and then starts to rumble through her boxes of wands. She brings out a few and says:

"I know Mr. Ollivanders personally. I know he uses only phoenix feathers, unicorn hairs and dragon heartstrings. We don't have any dragons anymore around here. Our cores are rather from unicorns, phoenixes and werewolves here..."

"Werewolves?" asks Harry and I'm equally baffled.

"Yes, werewolves. They're not for everyone, but they certainly are powerful cores. We also have the odd centaur who will offer some of their hairs. In fact I use them quite regularly, because I happen to be good friends with one who lives in our National Park. And we have a magical creature that only exists in the lakes of the Alps, nowhere else, it's a Tuntschi, something similar to the merpeople. They are sometimes willing to give something as well. The rarest core I'm using is the feather of the Turul bird. We don't often get some of these, but if we do, then we pay enormous prices for them. Worth it though. - So, let's see. Since you had a dragon heartstring as a core let's start here with oak and werewolf hair."

Sirius tries out several wands and finally ends up with a wand made of weeping willow wood and a core of the Turul bird. This amazes me, because in the course of my travelling in the eastern part of Europe I have come across this bird and of course I know exactly what this magical bird means. I explain it to Sirius and Harry when we walk from the shop.

"I think you have an extremely rare wand, Sirius, because the Turul is not a bird that turns up often. For the Hungarian Muggles it was the mythical falcon that was a messenger of god. For the wizarding world it is a messenger, too, one that brings happy news, and it will only be seen in times of great festivity. But it has a downside, as it can become deadly to all those who get too close. The Turul attracts mostly children, carries them high in the air and then drops them to their death."

"Wow!" says Harry.

"I would imagine that this is a pretty powerful wand you have there, Siri."

"We'll see. I'll do some transfigurations tonight, then we'll see if it really responds well to my abilities - or I to its power... though it certainly looked like it at the shop," he says and looks at it. 

We move on to the apothecary. I ask for some readymade Polyglot Potion and am told this would have to be brewed as they only sell on special orders.

"In this case I'd like to get the ingredients, then we'll brew it ourselves."

"I'll check the necessary ingredients with the recipe, just a few minutes, please."

"That's fine, thank you."

**Harry**

While we wait we have a look around the shop. I get to stand near the glass door and look out on the street. As I happen to peer across the road I see a familiar shock of silvery blond hair. I'm sure it's Lucius Malfoy and my heart drops down low into my abdomen, I can only surmise that we have been betrayed already.

"Remus, come over here, but so that you can't be seen from the outside," I call softly.

"What's up, Harry?"

Remus comes closer.

"Lucius Malfoy is up..." I remark and point with my finger.

"Darn it!"

It doesn't seem as if Malfoy has noticed us though. He isn't watching the apothecary at all and walks on away, but Remus doesn't take chances. As soon as we have received our ingredients, he asks:

"Do you have another exit from your shop?"

"Yes, through the cellar, why?"

"Do you think we could use it? There's someone outside whom we don't want to meet."

"Yes, I'll lead you, come along."

We pick up our purchases, glad that we already have what we need from the wizarding area and then walk out of the house on another side. We leave the wizarding area immediately, knowing well that Malfoy will shun the Muggle areas anywhere.

"What could he have possibly wanted there...? They can't already know we're in Switzerland, now can they?" Sirius asks worriedly.

"I fervently hope not, Sirius, but we don't take chances. We'll see about a car now."

Remus leads us to a garage, where he inquires after used cars first. We find a fairly nice car, only two years old, and buy it on the spot. It's a four wheel drive Mercedes van, for which Remus makes a good sized down payment and arranges to have the rest paid through the bank soonest. The best thing about the deal is that we are able to take the car and drive away with it on the spot. Remus drives it out of the town carefully. He brings us back to Lützelflüh and we carry our purchases into the house. Remus sits down to write his report for Dumbledore. He attaches the letter onto Racer's leg and sends his owl off.

"Take that to Professor Dumbledore as fast as you can, Racer, don't wait for a reply, okay?" Remus says tenderly and caresses the bird.

Racer gives a hoot and takes off. It's in the middle of the afternoon and we wait for Fritz to come and take us to his friends. When he comes, we show him our new car.

"Wow, not bad!"

"It's great, and we just had to wait for two hours until they had the plaques fixed and prepared the temporary papers and we could get out of the garage. Well, it's still a garage number, but we'll have our own within a week or so, we just need to give them our new address then we'll send these back."

"Great. And it's a big van, too. That's practical."

"Four wheel drive as well."

"Good! So, let's go and see Housi and Barb... if you get that house you will be glad for the four wheel drive."

"I remember you said it's high on the hill, so I thought it might be better," Remus says.

"Very perceptive you are," Fritz grins.

We drive through the forest, for about twenty minutes, all along a fairly steep slope and when we emerge on the other side, there are open pastures all up a mountain. Fritz gestures up and says:

"The house is just after that crest over there. Still a bit away."

Remus

When we get to see it, we notice that it is standing completely solitary. There is the farmhouse itself, a typical wooden farmhouse of the area, stretched out with the front façade to the south, the barn part in the middle and the stables at the back, all under the same roof. There is a 'Stöckli' (A.N. That's an extra house for the older farmer when the younger generation takes over - a custom started in the Emmental in the early 19th century) not far away from the main house, a small timbered house. Both houses look old, but well kept. Fritz parks the car next to the drive up to the barn doors in the roof on the second floor in the centre of the house. We get out of the car and step into the house. Fritz knocks on the kitchen door, opens it and calls inside:

"Housi! Barb! Are you there?"

"We're in here, Fritz, just come in!" a cheerful voice answered.

We enter and follow the voice into the living room where we meet the two elderly farmers. Noticing that Fritz brings friends along, they stand up and Fritz introduces us. We all shake hands. Then Fritz explains:

"Housi, are you still interested in letting your house or selling it? Remus would be interested in it."

"Yes, we would be. It's getting much too big for us and our daughter has no interest to settle up here. She's living in Bern now," Housi tells me.

"We would like to rent at first, as we don't know how long we'll stay here," I say.

"That would be fine. Until you are sure we can move into the Stöckli, later on we'd be more interested to get to Lützelflüh, so we wouldn't have to drive anymore."

"We can take over the driving for you as long as we're here if you'd rather stay in your Stöckli. And the shopping, whatever you need, we'll need to go ourselves, so we can just as well shop for you also" I offer.

"You are very kind. Would you like to see the house?" he asks.

"Yes, please."

We go on a tour through the house. Housi explains:

"We don't have the cows anymore. The land we own has been let to other farmers in the area, they mostly use it as pastures for their cows. I hope you don't mind cow bells, you can still hear them often around here."

"I'm sure it sounds lovely," I say, remembering childhood vacations in other areas of Switzerland where cows wore their bells on the pastures. I had always loved the sound in the night. It felt comforting.

"Yes. Well, this is the living room, there's another two rooms you can reach from here, one which we use as our bedroom right now. This here is the kitchen, which our daughter made us modernise three years ago, so it has all the latest fancy, which my wife actually quite likes. When we had the kitchen redone, we also built in a nice bathroom for Barb and me, since we're using the bedroom down here. Down these stairs we get to the cellar, there are three rooms to this side and a fourth, a bit larger, on the other one. Let's go upstairs now..."

There is a staircase in the kitchen leading up to the next level. Barb gestures to the staircase:

"We also had this built in on the inside, but that's been long ago already. Otherwise we always had to use the staircase on the outside of the house, you've surely seen it next to the entrance to the kitchen. Up here are three more rooms, all bedrooms, and a bath, which we had redone with the bath below. And there's another floor above here with two more rooms."

We look at all the rooms. The view from all of them is quite breathtaking and for the first time Sirius and Harry really get to see the Swiss Alps now.

"Wow, this is really beautiful here!" Harry says.

"It is! I'd love to live here," I confirm and look at Sirius.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"It's amazing! Let's fix the thing as quickly as we can."

We walk around the house and see the stable, which is now empty and the barn, which is open to one side on the ground floor. It has a door in the roof, with a drive leading up, making a wide bridge under which we reach the stable and barn area. The drive up to the barn covers a small outside room, which formerly served for the short term storage of the milk before it was picked up, so the room contains two long fountains. The milk cans were kept in the water to cool down the milk and hold the temperature. Now the room is empty except for the fountains. It has two small windows on both sides. Practically every window of the house holds rectangular flower pots full of red geraniums. I point them out and ask Barb:

"Geraniums will be the preferred flowers here forever, won't they?"

"Yes, it does look like it, doesn't it? I really like them, because they blossom from May through to the end of October. And the red is so lovely."

"Could we fix the contract as soon as possible? We'd like to move in as soon as we can."

"Yes, that's no problem. We have to move into the Stöckli though, that will certainly take a while as it's completely empty right now. Luckily the facilities there have been redone along with the kitchen and bath in the main house."

"We'll help you moving!" I promise. "But first we'll have to tell you a few bits and pieces about us."

We sit down together in front of the house. Barb serves cool drinks and I take over to do the talking. I ask them:

"Do you know about Fritz' special abilities?"

"No... you have special abilities, Fritz? What are they?" Housi wants to know.

"Remus..." Fritz isn't sure this is a good idea.

"We have to tell them, Fritz. We can't live so close by and not tell them. They'd notice anyway! - Yes, he does have special abilities. He's a wizard. We three are wizards, too."

"You mean, you're magicians? You can do tricks like magicians in the circus?" Barb asks, obviously intrigued and very interested.

"Not quite. Circus magicians ACT magic, we ARE magic," I explain.

Barb and her husband look puzzled. Fritz grins and tells them:

"Remus knows these things perfectly well, he's a magical teacher, you know..."

"So, when you ARE magic, does this mean you can do magic in bringing something here that's not here at all? Or changing something into something else?" Barb asks, interested. She seems to be a very intelligent and perceptive woman.

"That's exactly it."

"Can you show us?" asks Housi.

"Sure," I say. "Sirius, why don't you try out your new wand?"

"Why not. What should I do?"

I turn to Barb and suggest:

"Name any kind of thing in here and tell me what you want it to be. It can be animate or inanimate..."

Barb looks around, gets up and picks up a basket.

"How about you turn this basket into a suitcase?" she asks.

"Sirius, she wants a suitcase out of this basket," I say, sit back and watch Sirius pull out his wand.

Sirius points to the basket, mutters the incantations under his breath and taps the basket, then watches as it morphs into a nice modern suitcase, complete with pull out handle and rolls on the bottom. Barb and Housi gape. Then look at Sirius.

"That's unbelievable!" Housi finally manages.

"What's the trick?" Barb asks.

"No 'trick'. It's called transfiguration and that was Sirius' best subject at school. To achieve this transfiguration he needed a couple of incantations and spells. Where would you like to store your new suitcase?" I ask.

It's the first time I've ever shown anything like that to a Muggle and I enjoy the fun of their amazement.

"Well, just put it over there in the corner..." Barb says and points to a place.

I pull out my own wand and banish the suitcase to the requested place. It flies there directly and then I say:

"That's called a banishing charm. I can also summon anything I want. We have many different subjects to study. Harry here is 15 and still at school, he'll start his fifth year of wizarding education in September. Next to Transfiguration he learns Charms, magical Potions, magical Herbology, Divination and some other things. Among them what we call Defence against the Dark Arts."

As I'm still speaking, we hear the fluttering of wings and an owl flies right to where we all still sit. It looks for me, sits down on my shoulder and holds out a leg. I smile. It isn't Racer, it's a lovely tawny owl. I take the letter and ask:

"Would you excuse me while I read this? It might be important."

"Go ahead!" Barb says.

Barb and Housi turn to Fritz and ask him more questions. I open the letter and start to read:

"Dear Remus,

I'm very glad to have news about your whereabouts already. The owl I'm sending here is Anana. She is charmed, so she looks like a crow to anyone but a small circle of people, among them you, Sirius, Harry, myself, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. Please only use her in future, unless you do have something urgent, then charm a letter so that only I can read it.

We have had a new situation arising here. Yesterday in the late evening there was an attempt to attack the house of Hermione Granger's family. And at the same time there was a group of six Death Eaters attacking the Burrow of the Weasleys. Luckily both attempts remained attempts, but we now believe, that Hermione, Ron and Ginny are as much in danger as Harry, so we would like to have them join you three. Do you think it's possible? Then I will collect them and bring them to you. Currently they are all here at Hogwarts. We're also thinking that you and Sirius could take over their tutoring over there, so they would be out of the way completely. Would you be willing to take over this task? I can grant you a monthly salary for this as you would be officially employed by Hogwarts.

The situation is getting more difficult every day and we may have more students we need to hide.

Please send Anana back as soon as possible with your reply.

Fondly

AD"

I pass the letter on to Sirius. I wait until Sirius has read it and ask:

"Well, what do you think?"

"That would change the situation here completely, it would be better to buy the house then..."

"So you'd be willing to help with the tutoring?"

"Sure, why not? Could be fun!"

"Sirius, be serious, because we have to prepare them to take their OWLS this year. And Ginny is a fourth year."

"Well, we could move her up, couldn't we? Harry, Ron and Hermione can help tutoring her in the fourth year syllabus and we do the fifth with them all."

"Yes, that's well possible, I suppose she'd be capable to do it. Good, let's write back to Albus, that he can bring them here."

I ask for some paper and quickly write a reply to Albus, which I send back with Anana. The bird takes off immediately.

"Owls are our means of transport for anything mail," I explain.

"But that was a crow!" Housi protests.

"Not really. There is a concealment charm on this one so she looks like a crow to almost everyone. It's to make sure no one will intercept the mail between us and Albus Dumbledore, who is the headmaster of Harry's school. There will be three other students, two of Harry's classmates and the younger sister of one of them, who will join us here. We'll stay on for longer, not only the summer. The four of them will be tutored by Sirius and I. So what would you prefer? If we buy your house or if we rent it?"

"So far we thought renting, but we can always discuss it with our daughter and see what she thinks about it. For the moment, I suggest we fix a contract for renting, if that's alright with you. That would also be the fastest way to make sure you can move in immediately."

"That will be fine! But we will need to do some renovation work to make the space for a classroom to work with the students. This would have to be part of the contract, that we are allowed to alter the house and should we not buy it we'd like to have this mentioned as it will raise the value of the building. So we'll start helping you move over to your smaller house. And with our magical help you will have this done in no time, as you'll see!" I say.

Housi and Barb both agree with my proposition.

We start the very next day. Barb decides what she wants to take over to the small house and Sirius, Harry and I reduce everything in size, put it into a large crate and levitate the crate over to the other house where we swiftly resize all the things and put them down. Harry is allowed to participate and places furniture where Barb wants it. He visibly relishes this practical training of many charms that he would otherwise only learn after school. He's only once reminded me of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, but I quickly dissolve his anxiety by telling him that the British Ministry is not entitled to monitor his using magic in a foreign country.


	3. Part 03

**Remus**

Three days after Snape's visit Minerva McGonagall brings Blaise Zabini, Justin Finch-Fletchley and the Patil twins. Sirius and I welcome them and lead them inside the house as it is raining.

"Hello everyone! Come in, we'll get some tea ready. Two more, eh?" Sirius asks.

"Unfortunately. It looks like the Death Eaters want to rot out our fifth years. Do you remember Shannah and Vaidyanathan Patil?"

"Yes, of course. Vaidyanathan was about three or four years ahead of us in Gryffindor and Shannah was in our year in Ravenclaw..." I say.

"That's the ones. Well, they've been attacked, too, but they were able to get away. They decided it would be better to get their daughters out of the way..."

"That's okay. It's going to be a bit crowded until we get the back part of the house renovated, but that won't matter, will it? Ginny and Hermione can move together and you two can have one of their rooms," I offer.

"Thank you, Professor Lupin," says Padma.

All four teens stare at Sirius though. Of course he looks much nicer than on the photos which have been published of him, but they know who he is. Minerva looks at them and says:

"You will hear all about Professor Black's plights and adventures, rest assured that we have not handed you over to a murderer! Do you all have your luggage?"

The teens produce their minimised belongings and Minerva enlarges everything. Then she brings another package forth which contains all the school books for Parvati and Padma.

"We're going to be a regular dependence of Hogwarts, it seems," I say and smile benignly.

"It does look like it."

"Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, would you kindly show your schoolmates up to their rooms? I'm sure, Professor McGonagall still wants to talk to us about some school matters," I say.

"Yes, Remus."

**Harry**

We help each other to bring Justin's and Blaise's things into their rooms. I help Blaise, Ron helps Justin, then we show them Ron's room which we have cleared for them.

"Here, that's the room you can use until you get the new ones. It will take about two or three months until they're finished though. The bathroom is down next to the kitchen, the one up here is the girls'," I explain.

"Thanks. Sorry to push you out of your room, Ron," says Blaise.

"Oh, that's just for a while! I don't mind. I hope you like it here, so far this summer has been brilliant, hasn't it, Harry?"

"Absolutely! We've had nothing but fun."

"Really? I was shocked to see Black!" Blaise admits.

"No need to be! He's a great chap... you'll all hear the story tonight, either he'll tell you or we will. Just make yourselves comfortable, okay? Is it alright at all, to put you two together?" I ask.

"Yes, that's okay with me... hope you don't mind, Finch-Fletchley..."

"Don't worry, I'll survive."

"I'll leave you then, just come down when you're ready!" I say and leave the room with Ron.

**Ginny**

Hermione and I help Padma and Parvati bring their luggage into their room. We clear mine, I move in with Hermione. Padma and Parvati help me empty the wardrobe and chest of drawers, then I take everything to the other room, while the twins organise their things. Hermione looks back into their room to tell them to come down when they are ready, but Padma holds her back for a moment.

"Hermione, I was frightened to death seeing that man! And you live with him as if he hadn't killed all those Muggles..."

"He hasn't, Padma. It just looked like he did, but he was framed. You'll hear the full story tonight, I'm sure we'll go through it all. Sirius is the kindest and one of the funniest persons you'll ever meet in your life and I can promise you to learn a LOT with him and Remus as teachers."

"I did like Professor Lupin. He's always been calm and also fair. Is it true he's a werewolf?"

"Yes, it's true. Just a little patience, we'll discuss all that, we won't get around it now that you four are here. You don't know any of the story at all..."

"Okay, see you later then. This place looks really lovely!"

"It's nice here."

**Remus**

An hour later everyone is back in the kitchen, where Sirius and I are cooking the dinner. We have quickly duplicated all the dishes, so that there will always be enough, now that there will be ten persons in the house. Then I order the teens to lay the table. Once we have eaten the food, I sit back in my chair and look around.

"Well, I suppose it's time to discuss everything that's going to happen in this household in the next few months. We will keep the same rules that are in place at Hogwarts, okay? As we have to do all our work here ourselves, we will have to set up schedules for the chores. Sirius and I will do that tomorrow. You are allowed to use magic even during the holidays."

Here they interrupt with an applause, mainly from the four newcomers. I grin.

"So that should make your chores more bearable, don't you think? Whatever homework assignments you have received you'll do and hand in to me and Sirius, we'll grade them. Sirius will be teaching you Potions, Transfiguration and Arithmancy, I'll teach you Charms, Defence, Ancient Runes and History. Both of us will take care of your Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, only theory, Astronomy and all of you will do Muggle Studies, but the latter we won't do in dry lessons, you'll just live mostly like Muggles here. So it will come automatically, believe me, and it's a chance for you to get one more OWL."

I make a short break. Then:

"Now. I can see that you aren't too uncomfortable around Sirius anymore, mostly because you've probably already noticed that he's a very nice person. I don't know what you know at all about the sad story in which he was involved, but I'm ready to tell it to you if you want me to..."

"Yes, please, Professor Lupin, do tell us," says Padma. She's definitely the more level-headed of the twins. I notice that Parvati rarely speaks up when her sister is around.

"That's the next point, by the way: officially, Sirius and I are Hogwarts teachers now, but honestly, we're living like a family here and I don't want to be called Professor all the time, so please call me Remus or Moony and Sirius is Sirius or Padfoot. Okay?"

That seems to make everyone happy and they all nod.

"Okay. And I'd like you to call each other by your first names, please. Now then. It all started when Sirius, Harry's Dad James, Peter Pettigrew and I came to Hogwarts and were sorted into Gryffindor. The four of us became friends, for me something very new, since I've lived a very secluded life before I came to school. You see, I didn't ever expect to even be allowed an education, let alone one at Hogwarts. Because, when I was just a little more than four years old, I was bitten by a werewolf. I survived, but it meant I was one myself. I tried to keep this a secret, just as my parents and Professor Dumbledore had asked me to, but it wasn't easy inside my own dormitory. No one else really watched me, but my new friends of course noticed that I was often ill or absent and while I kept them at bay with lies like I had to go and see my ill Mum or some relative had died or other things, they soon noticed something odd. In those days my transformations were - very unpleasant. Professor Dumbledore had let me into the school, but during the full moon nights, Madam Pomfrey would bring me to the Whomping Willow, which we stilled and then I would go through a passage underneath to the Shrieking Shack...."

I tell them the whole story up to the time Harry was born. I don't even leave out that Sirius and I had become boyfriends in our sixth year and that we lived together after school. And then I come to the months before the Potters' death.

"No one could trust anyone. But we were the four Marauders, we had been friends through thick and thin and now we were made aware that one of us was turning to the Dark Side and handing Voldemort information about us. It couldn't be James, he was the target. I knew it wasn't me, so it had to be Sirius or Peter. Peter didn't account to much, so I automatically suspected Sirius. Not really for sure, but I had the gut feeling it had to be him. There were times when he went away without telling me where and why. None of our friends had seen him then. All things like that. At the same time, Sirius thought the same thing about me, only he didn't tell me just like I never talked of my suspicion to him. Then came the day when Harry's parents and Harry were covered with the Fidelius Charm. Sirius was to be their Secret Keeper. That's all I knew about it. Barely a week later the Potters were killed and Voldemort almost killed from the curse that rebounded off of Harry. That same evening, Sirius had been very restless and all of a sudden said he needed to go for an errand and he'd be back. He never came back and the next I heard was that the Potters were dead and Sirius was responsible. And then he went after Pettigrew or, as we thought at the time, Pettigrew went after Sirius and was killed in the process. Only that wasn't what had happened. In the last moment, Sirius had decided he would be too obvious as Secret Keeper and Peter would be the better man for it. Peter would not be suspected of standing in for something like that. So that errand was actually to go and check on Peter. Only when Sirius got to Peter's flat, Peter wasn't there and there was no sign of a fight or struggle, so he all but flew to Godric's Hollow, to the house of Harry's parents. He was too late. Hagrid was already there and after arguing for a while he let Hagrid take Harry to Dumbledore. And that's when Sirius made the single greatest mistake in his life. He went after Peter. He tracked him down, but Peter was prepared. You remember that his Animagus form is the rat, do you? So, the moment Peter noticed Sirius he shouted that famous sentence about Sirius betraying Lily and James. He had his wand in his back, blew up the street, cut off a finger from his right hand and transformed into a rat."

The teens hold their breaths and don't interrupt one single time. I continue:

"Anyone would have been out of their mind. Sirius, stressed out and completely out of his mind, snapped and broke down with hysterical laughter. He had just successfully been framed and contrary to whatever Fudge says about him in that state, he would have followed any child. He was thrown straight to Azkaban and he was declared to be Voldemort's first Lieutenant, a Dark Wizard who would stop at nothing. Not one single thought about the many Death Eaters Sirius had helped catch in the two years before. They didn't even give him a trial. He wasn't allowed to speak up for himself and maybe he wasn't even able to."

"Oh my god! That does sound slightly different than what Fudge says," remarks Parvati.

"Yes, Parvati, I'd say so, too," I confirm.

"And how did you get out of Azkaban, Sirius?" asks Padma.

"Do you know how Dementors work?" Sirius asks her back.

Padma shakes her head and says:

"No, not really, I only remember them searching the train when we started our third year. It was an awful feeling, everything went dark and all of a sudden I remembered the day I got lost in the forest when I was four and not even Parvati had been with me anymore. And I felt the same despair again I had felt then."

"Exactly. That is because Dementors feed on the happy memories of people they meet. They leave you with nothing but your worst memories, your pain, your ghosts. In Azkaban you get to experience this every day. I was put into the high security part of the prison, so there was at least one of those monsters in front of my cell day and night. My only way to escape them was the last bit of magic that had remained with me, my Animagus form. Dementors can't see, you know, they feel for the emotions of the people and by that they find their way, and when I was in my dog form they couldn't feel anything from me, because they can't grasp animal emotions. When it all got too horrible I transformed. Padfoot saved me, kept me sane enough to never forget who I was. I didn't go mad, but I was very close and I was very weak. And of course I couldn't keep the Dementors away without a wand. Then one day Fudge came for one of his usual inspections and he talked to me and when I asked him to, he gave me his Daily Prophet. When I looked at it I almost doubled over, because on the front page was a photo of the Weasley family and in the middle of the photo stood Ron with his pet rat Scabbers. Only that this rat wasn't a rat - it was Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form."

Sirius tells them the story of his escape, of his attempts to get to the rat and finally of his meeting Ron, Hermione and Harry in the Shrieking Shack. And then his escape from Hogwarts.

"What a story! That's worth writing down for a novel," says Justin.

"Sounds more fantastic than any novel, Justin," says Parvati.

"Remus, how come we never noticed that you are a werewolf when you were teaching at Hogwarts?" Blaise asks.

"Due to the Wolfsbane potion. That's a fairly recent invention and it helps me to keep my own mind during my transformation. So I'm no danger. I also have Padfoot, who spends the full moon nights with me. Though the last time he wasn't only Padfoot, and I met Ginny in the morning still in my wolf form. She's unharmed, so you can rest quite at ease that I'm not harming you. Only next month I'll be more careful, because it's the first time it's going to be Sirius who brews the potion. Until we can be sure it's working properly, I'm going to lock myself into the cellar."

After the explanations they start to scatter. Harry suggests:

"The rain has stopped, let's go outside and fly... if you have brooms with you, that is."

"I have mine!" says Parvati.

Justin and Padma have one as well, Blaise doesn't fly. So he stays behind with Hermione and they get to talk in the front room while she checks her e-mails. Sirius and I sit in the study and work on preparing lessons. Sirius doesn't have too much to do for Potions, as Snape has given him very detailed information about the Potions he would be doing with the fifth years. Sirius studies them and does each one in the next days to be sure he knows what he will be talking about. I'm amazed at his determination to do this thoroughly. He's still restless sometimes, but he needs to focus on a job to do and that has always helped to tie him down. He needs to have a real task then he is really effective and focused.

At eleven I get up and call the flyers inside. I send them all off to bed and wish them a good night.

"Good night, Remus, Sirius!" they call.

"Good night, kids!"

**Padma**

Parvati and I get up the next morning and look out of our window. Wow, what a view. After the rain yesterday the morning is now crisp and clear, the sky an almost dark blue, just a few dots of clouds. It's almost quiet, only the men working on the construction are already busy. The garden is so colourful, with many different kinds of summer flowers blooming. This place is amazing.

"Wow, this is beautiful!" I whisper.

"It is. If we had to go into such an exile, this looks to be a lovely one," my sister confirms.

"Let's get up. How about a shower?" I ask.

"Good idea!"

**Sirius**

Everyone turns up in the kitchen between eight and nine and we help each other preparing the breakfast. Anana is waiting with a letter for Remus and I. I come in first, take the letter and watch Anana join Racer and Hedwig on the owl perch which we have set up in the kitchen. I feed her an owl treat and thank her.

Then I sit down to read the letter from Albus. I look up and tell the kids who are there already:

"Rejoice, kids, you won't be doing household chores after all, Professor Dumbledore will send Dobby and Winky, two house-elves, to our aid! That's rather fair, I think, after all, we're now a ten person household. That will rectify the help even in Hermione's eyes, I hope..."

"What's that about me, Siri?" Hermione asks, coming in from the outside.

"We'll get Dobby and Winky to help us around with the household! So: no cooking and cleaning for you guys. You can spend more time with your homework!" I say and grin. "No excuses for missed deadlines either, I'm afraid."

"Oh, that's nice, he chose Dobby and Winky!"

Hermione sounds pleased.

"Do you know them?" I ask her.

"Well, yes, don't you remember? Winky was Crouch's house-elf, the one he sacked last year after the world cup..." she tells me.

"Oh, that's why the name was familiar..."

"Dobby used to be the Malfoys' house-elf. Until Harry tricked Lucius into giving him a sock. He's a free elf and gets paid."

"Oh..." Now there's going to be some fun, I'm sure. The little fellow sounds quite delightful.

Once we have cleaned up the kitchen after breakfast, the kids happily doing it using magic, I ask:

"Well, time to go and get the ingredients for another Polyglot potion and we'll buy what we need for the Wolfsbane potion, too. Who's coming along?"

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny let the others go along, so they could see a little bit of Bern. Remus does the driving. We go back to the apothecary and get everything on our lists. I ask the owner if they do owl deliveries and then discuss the procedure and payment method, so I can get my fresh ingredients delivered through owl order whenever I need them. It can be arranged to my satisfaction. We pay for our purchases and then Remus asks the kids:

"Do you want to do some sightseeing?"

"Sure!" Justin says.

The others are interested, too, so Remus shows us back to the main street and then across the bridge over the Aare river to the bear pit.

"That's Bern's bears. Ever since there was the first bear pit further up in the town at what is now called the bear square, Bern has kept bears. I think the first one was mentioned in the fourteenth or fifteenth century. The name is supposed to be derived from bear, too. According to the legend the founder of the town was going to name the town after the first wild animal he would be killing on a hunt set up for the occasion. And it was said to be a bear. Hence the name Bern. In any case the only time when there were no bears here was during the Napoleonic wars. The French had taken practically everything away which was not a house. Even the bears and we're still wondering what they wanted with them. And the legend is probably just that - a legend. Quite the fitting coincidence to catch such a big, strong animal, don't you think. We used to joke about it say, imagine what the name would be had the first animal been a rabbit."

After a hearty round of giggles we walk back to the other side of the bridge. Remus tells us a lot about the town, its history and we look into all the shop windows. The twins admire the arcades. Parvati remarks:

"What are the red flowers we see everywhere here? There seem to be the same on our window sill, too..."

"They're geraniums mostly. Some also mix petunias inside or other such flowers. But the geranium has found its way here in the early 19th century and is one of the most popular flowers for window sills and balconies since then. There's even a huge geranium market held on the square in front of the cathedral every year."

"They're amazing..."

"They need a bit of care though, Hermione will show you what you have to do. Take off the withered flowers and leaves every other day and sometimes water them," Remus says.

Since it's a beautiful August day there are lots of people around and many tourists. Blaise takes some pictures. Around noon we eat something quickly and then Remus wants to return home.

I sort all the ingredients we have bought and put them aside to start the Polyglot potion the next day. For the classes we have set up a potions ingredients storage room in one of the cellar rooms, which seems dry enough and is kept dry with some spells. I brew the Polyglot potion together with Hermione and Ginny again. When the potion is done the four newcomers get to drink it and from then on no one speaks English with them for a while. Within two days they understand everything and within a week they speak the language themselves. I have been amazed at how the potion worked the first time I had taken it so many years ago, and now I have noticed so much was still there inside of me after all the time. I have kept some of the potion to give it to Barb and Housi, so they will be able to learn English with it once the kids are all fluent.

The construction works have moved swiftly. At first the whole middle part of the house has been shelled out, then the floor was done. The pipes for the floor heating were embedded in a layer of cement. Once this had all dried the carpenters built the frames for the big windows and the doors on each side. Then the construction workers built the floors of the two upper levels, which would be more like large open galleries. The next job was done by the carpenters again, the staircases and rails as well as bookshelves. The dormer windows are fitted at the same time. There were two on each side on each floor. Finally the glass windows were put in and everything was isolated. The final time the carpenters turned up was to panel some of the walls and the inside of the roof with wood, which made for a slanted ceiling on the top floor. Then there were two doors to the stable area, which had been cleaned while the construction of the middle part was going on. I really like what has been done! It's going to be a great room for the purpose it has and I hope the students will feel as much at home in it as I already do before it's even finished completely.

And as soon as the classroom and study area will be finished the construction on the back part of the house will start. The ground floor receives a large bathroom, which will have doors from the class room and from the residential part. The former stable has already been stripped of everything, then it was isolated at the same time as the classroom, library and common room. The rooms will be panelled and there will be lovely new windows for all the rooms. The walls will be made entirely of wood. As Remus has suggested there were now five rooms on the first and second floor and three more on the third. Each floor will have a bathroom. There is a fairly wide corridor between the front and inner rooms with the staircases built in.

By the beginning of September the middle part of the house is finished. Just in time Remus and I have suggested the addition of a nice big fireplace. It is set to the wall of the old front part of the house, which is a stone wall. A chimney has been added without much difficulty as that part of the house is open up to the roof. The roof is a bit of a patchwork now, but it will be done in the next summer, Remus and I decide. Then we look at each other and he mumbles:

"Do you think we'll still be here next year?"

I shrug and reply: "I don't know, but this house is a home already, so I wouldn't mind. Would you?"

"Not really. It looks wonderful. And we are fast becoming a large family, don't you think?"

"I think so, too, but sometimes I'm a bit afraid of the responsibility that has been laid on your shoulder, love. You have to carry it, I'm still the fugitive murderer, don't forget."

"Not for the people here you aren't, love. And definitely not for me. You help me carry the load very nicely, thank you very much. You're doing a great job so far, I've never seen you so focused and sincere, Siri."

Have I really settled down? I ask myself, rather than my mate. I know that I'm at ease when I have something to work on that is interesting and keeps my mind occupied. I don't have time to dwell on the past right now and I don't even have time to be scared of the future. All I know is that he makes me incredibly happy. Never before in my life have I been really happy, never this much at ease, so maybe I've settled down a bit. We're all prisoners of this house and I'm well aware of it, but if it is a kind of a prison, it's a good one and it's not tainted by any bad memories, so I think I can live with this exile. After all I do have to be a model for the students now, don't I?

The teens are all very happy with their new school room. I take them through it, when no workmen are there to see how I furnish the whole area. I have another lot of little pebbles again and ask:

"Okay, any special wishes for the floor? What do we want, hardwood? Wall to wall carpet? Flagstones? Ceramic tiles?"

"I think, it should be carpet, Sirius, we want something warm..." says Ginny.

"Okay. Carpet then. Now to the colour. What do you think will fit best? Nothing too dark, the roof coming down so far already makes for quite a bit of darkness..."

"Cream, or a bit darker beige..." says Padma.

"Yes, I think so, too. That would look great," Justin agrees.

I wave my wand and mutter the incantations. Seconds later we stand on a wonderfully soft woollen wall to wall carpet. I only spare the area where we want to set up the brewing stations for Potions and a bit around the fireplace. I do this part in ceramic tiles, which go in colour with the carpet. Then I transfigure some of the pebbles into tables with a polished granite top for the brewing stations. The electrician has already passed and we have lots of plugs and lots of lovely little halogen lamps spread over the ceiling for good light. The next part are two rows of tables for the regular classes and a teacher's table, some cupboards along one side of the wall to the old stable and another one under the staircase to the upper floor. Finally I make all the chairs we will need and a few extra. We also have a large sink with the water supplied from the bathroom which would be built in the stable area.

"I think we'll leave the decoration of the walls to you guys. Have some ideas and tell me and we'll do it together, okay? - Now, let's move up to the library."

The "library" is still packed in several, now large boxes. Inside the boxes are the copies of the thousands of books out of the Hogwarts library, which Albus has made for us. We have instructions on how to retrieve books with spells. We all know how to minimise and re-enlarge things.

"We might get those tiny things out of there and put them in the drawers. I'm going to make a lot of drawers now and then we can put the things inside. Once you have enlarged some of the books, you're free to just sort them into the shelves as long as we use them," I suggest. 

The shelves would take quite a lot of the books. I also make a carpet on this floor, transfigure some of my pebbles into tables and chairs. I put another cupboard under the stairs to the top floor. This I furnish with another carpet and several nice squashy sofas and armchairs and some coffee tables.

**Remus**

Blaise, Justin, Parvati and Padma watch Sirius with open mouths.

"Wow! You're good!" Parvati remarks.

"Thank you, Parvati. You've just seen some practical uses of transfiguration. Be able to transfigure things and you'll save a lot of money when it comes to furnishing apartments," Sirius grins, obviously pleased with the compliment.

"Looks like it! This looks great! I'm sure we'll be able to learn a lot here! And this common room is very nice!"

"I would agree with you, Miss Patil!" comes a voice from the entrance.

It belongs to Minerva McGonagall who pays us another visit - with three more newcomers and the two house-elves. Sirius looks rather shocked. As do I. This brings the class up to eleven students. From all four houses.

"Hello, Minerva!" I say.

"Hello everyone. - You all know Mandy Brocklehurst, Morag MacDougal and Ernie McMillan?" Minerva asks straight out.

"Pleased to meet you..." says Sirius and I greet my former and seemingly new students.

"Well, they are some of our students we thought might be better out of the way as well. There were several more attacks. No more casualties at the moment, but we are spreading the children of those families to places where they should be safe. You've been declared the keepers of our endangered fifth years."

Minerva smiles. I want to tell her that we can't take them all under our wings, but we're just getting thirteen more bedrooms, only seven of which will be occupied, the new students already included.

"Okay, that means, that until the back part of the house is finished, you guys will need to bunk up in the gallery common room. I'd say it would be big enough for some bunk beds, some of you boys can take up residence there until we have your rooms finished. Okay?"

"Fine with me. We'll clear ours, okay, Blaise?" Justin offers at once.

"That's okay. Shouldn't be more than a few weeks now... and if Sirius furnishes these rooms the way he just did this thing here..." Blaise agrees.

Justin, Ernie and Blaise get beds on the top floor, while the living room furniture is set aside for a while. Minerva admires Sirius' work.

"You're great at this, Sirius! That looks like one wonderful, big classroom!"

"Doesn't it? And it still leaves us some free space. I'll just add another row of tables and chairs..."

Sirius does that, so everyone will find enough space during classes. He even enlarges the brewing stations.

"We'll see if we all fit on the long table in the kitchen. It seats ten very comfortably, maybe it will be good for thirteen, too."

"Oh, please don't tell Professor Trelawney, she'll have kittens, we'll be thirteen people at the table!" says Hermione and everyone laughs. And Minerva declares:

"I think, I'll have to tell her that! Just to see the kittens she gets!"

That makes us all laugh again. Then we all welcome Dobby and Winky and I show them around. They start to work in the kitchen right away and soon we are served a nice lunch. We all go outside to eat on the long terrace. Sirius prolongs the table and the benches, so that all of us find enough space. The three newcomers are welcomed warmly. They learn all about Sirius and are warned not to write anything about him in their letters until his name can be cleared.

The three teens get their dose of Polyglot potion. Outside of classes they are only permitted to speak the local language now. 

Then comes September 1st, which is a Friday, so classes will only start on Monday. We have our own little welcoming feast courtesy of Dobby and Winky. The weather forces us to eat on the inside, but I conjure up flags of the four houses to decorate the back wall of the kitchen above the bench. When the students arrive for dinner they all take note of this and seem to be very pleased.

"Well, it's not the Great Hall, but at least it will remind you of your houses," I say with a smile.

On Sunday I write down the schedule on a whiteboard on one of the walls of the classroom. I'm taking the first class and once all eleven teens have settled down at the tables, I start by explaining some of the rules.

"Good morning, everybody. I can see, you're all eager to start working. Let me explain a few things. You can see the schedule on the whiteboard over there. We'll follow it mostly, but we'll be flexible and it will be possible to change things around if needed and/or wanted. Wednesday is going to be our freelance day, we'll decide what we do with it on short notice - it will be used for all sorts of things like Care of Magical Creatures theory, Muggle Studies and things like that. We won't do Divination as neither Sirius nor I are very adept in it and as far as I know most of you aren't too interested anyway.

You are coming from all four houses. We will award house points and they will be reported to Hogwarts. So remember that you help your house on the way to the House Cup. We will deduct points if we see fit. But having lived together with you for a while now I can say that this will probably not be needed.

We can discuss our 'working hours' - that is, we are flexible as to the beginning of classes in the morning. If we start at nine, as we do today, we'll finish at about half past three, if we start earlier we are through earlier. You will have enough time to do your homework and study and you'll still have some spare time. However, once we have agreed on a modus I want us to stick to it.

The following is to give you a clear view on the responsibilities - I'm the representative of Professors McGonagall and Dumbledore in this house, I solely have to report to them so I'm the one who decides if a final decision for something is needed. Anything you need permission I'm the person you ask.

We'll live together in a family and over short or long this will lead to a feeling of being imprisoned, in spite of the space we'll have, once your rooms will be done. Sirius and I will take you to outings, you'll see a bit of the area and we might do that not with all of you together, but with some of you each time. Our ears are open for suggestions what you'd like to visit.

And now let's start right away, we have quite a lot to cover this year, as we will prepare you to sit your OWLS at the end. Ginny has worked very hard and has passed the fourth year exams in her main subjects, therefore she'll join you all in your fifth year. Any questions?"

There are no questions, so I tell them to get their books out and talk with them about magical shields. They are paired off to start using them once they have learned the incantation for them. Since there is an uneven number of students, I work with one of them. I make them change partners in the course of the lesson, so each would be paired with all the others for a while.

After these first two periods of physical activity and a short break they sit down again for their History of Magic class. Those who expected me to just drone on similar to Professor Binns are very quickly taught a lesson though, as I do take the book to guide me, but I don't just talk. I start them on a more systematic work through magical history often with looks sideways to the Muggle history. I teach them mainly about the last hundred years and that is getting much closer to them than Binns' endless tales of Goblin rebellions. I talk about the development of several international wizarding organisations, ask them questions and launch discussions among the students. They all have to take a lot of notes and I remind them to keep the notes well, as there will be several assignments for which they will need them. The last lesson in the morning is Ancient Runes. Only Hermione, Blaise, Padma, Mandy and Justin have done Ancient Runes so far. I have to separate the class into those five who have started two years before and those who only start now. So each lesson will consist of a written assignment for either of the groups, one day I take care of the more advanced group and the next it's the turn of the beginners. Those who have the written assignment go up to the library and work there, undisturbed through silencing charms.

**Hermione**

Boy, classes have started off so well! Shame that we only have real lectures in Ancient Runes every second time, but I can see it can't be done otherwise. I suppose it's going to be the same for Arithmancy, but that doesn't really matter for me, I'm so far gone already in that subject, that I can learn from the books alone if it has to be. The afternoon is fun. Charms is something we all like to learn and Remus plans to teach us way beyond the curriculum, though he of course also revises with us as the OWLS will be a revision of all we have learned since year one.

We're all waiting quite eagerly for our first lesson with Sirius. He starts on Thursday morning, beginning with Transfiguration. Like from Professor Snape he's been given a lot of information from Professor McGonagall about what she was doing with the fifth years. He can follow her lesson plans, too. But we soon notice that his teaching style is more than different. He is laid back, makes us laugh and still teaches us a lot of the theory. He also watches out that nothing bad happens and he spots problems quickly. He drones a lot less than Professor McGonagall though and asks a lot more questions. He's quite generous with house points, too. Blaise and Morag are the two Slytherins on board and they get their share of points, he does not hand them out with preference of us Gryffindors, even though we're five of them here. I have expected him to be quite biased actually. But every correct answer he gets, results in house points depending on the difficulty of the question not the house of the student who replies to it. I think I really like Sirius even more!

**Sirius**

The three boys who have to sleep in the common room are relieved, they are allowed to move into their own rooms at the beginning of October. The workmen have finished and leave the house memory charmed as they have seen a lot of mysterious things, the house-elves have cleaned up and I move on to furnish the rooms while Remus goes for another round of shopping to get everything they needed for the bathrooms and the bedding. I take the seven students who are to move over to the new part of the house together and ask them where they want their rooms.

"Would it be okay if I'd say you boys get the rooms down here and you girls get yours up on the first floor?" I ask them.

"That's fine with me..." says Padma. That girl is definitely comfortable with decisions.

"Yes, that's okay. This way we girls have our bathroom for ourselves," Mandy confirms. This one is probably the most practically thinking Ravenclaw I've ever met.

"Okay, so let's start furnishing these rooms. Who wants to go first?" I ask.

Ernie, Justin and Blaise look at each other, then Justin decides:

"Blaise?"

"Okay, thanks. I'll take the room over there..."

"Good. Floor?"

"I'd like hardwood..."

"Hardwood it is!" I say cheerfully and magic the floor to a nicely patterned hardwood floor. I make a four poster for Blaise, a wardrobe, a desk, a chair and a small sideboard. Then I add two longish rugs.

"That floor will be fairly cool in winter, even though we have a central heating now... this is the northern end of the house," I explain my actions, "Now on to the bed curtains. What would you like?"

I finish the bed curtains in a warm tone of green and add curtains to the two windows in the same colour.

Blaise looks perfectly happy with the room. He stays back to put all his stuff in and starts decorating it. Justin takes the next room, which I furnish as well and finally Ernie gets the remaining room to the outside. The two rooms on the inside remain empty for the time being. I move up one floor with the girls and they spread over the three outer and one inner room on their floor.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny happily take possession of their original rooms again. Remus returns with a car load full of mattresses and more duvets and pillows and all the linen that was needed. He has also bought a series of bath towels and things for the three bathrooms in the new part of the house.

Several days before Halloween we receive a visit from the headmaster who comes to check on us. He knocks on the door to the classroom during a Potions lesson on Friday. I open the door with a spell, watch him coming in and smile.

"Hello Albus!" I greet him.

"Hello everyone! You certainly have it very nice here! I see that Minerva hasn't exaggerated when she was praising your work to the skies, Sirius."

I blush, but the students confirm that.

"You have to see our rooms, sir! We're so pleased with them," says Mandy.

"Is that so? Very well then. So you are all feeling well here?" Albus asks them.

"Oh yes! Learning is really fun now!" says Padma.

"That's wonderful to hear, Miss Patil. I'm pleased to hear it, too. - Where would I find Remus, Sirius?"

"Just go through that door and then through the kitchen - I would think he's in the study. You remember... the last room over there..."

"Ah yes, I do remember. Thank you very much, Sirius, I don't want to interrupt your lesson and will join Remus!"

"That's okay, they're all busy, I'm just supervising. But you'll find your way."

"Yes, thank you, Sirius."

I watch Dumbledore leaving through the door and vanish in the kitchen

**Remus**

I hear someone knocking on the open door. I look up from my work and smile.

"Albus! How nice to see you! Come sit in the living room, then I'm sure you'll be in for a cup of tea."

"Yes, thank you, that would be nice. It's quite fresh here!"

"Yes, it is. May I take your cloak?"

"Thank you, Remus."

I take Albus' cloak and hang it carefully over the back of a chair. Winky shows up and I ask her to bring tea and cake. Albus sits down on one side of the sofa, while I take the other.

"What brings you here, sir?"

"First of all it's a social call, Remus. I think I do have to throw a glance at this little Hogwarts branch office. I would like to see how you are doing. From what I glimpsed in the classroom you're doing very well... your reports sound so cheerful..."

"With reason. Will you stay for dinner? Then you'll know what I mean. The students work together well. There's really no house rivalry here, though there are students from all four houses. It's great fun to teach them. They are all working hard and since they're all bright we're progressing quite fast, too."

"That's good to hear. So you are enjoying your work again?"

"Very much, Albus! Once again I have you to thank for the opportunity. I love my work and I'm quite sure I do it well. It's very rewarding, too, to be able to work with such a nice group of teens."

"And how do you cope with the full moon? Which reminds me that Severus has given me three more months supply of Wolfsbane potion."

"Thank you. I'm doing well, like in Hogwarts. Sirius, Hermione and Ginny have brewed the potion for the first time, I'm going to lock myself in the cellar this time since we don't know if they have been successful. They seem to have been, though, at least according to the recipe. I'm taking the potion now and it's just a tiny bit less vile than Severus'. So I'll put Severus' batch away for reserve. Mandy's parents have probably written you a letter, too, that they are not happy with the situation at all though..."

"Yes, they have. I've had a conversation with them though and they should not bother you. They not only accepted my assurance of your safety, they also know that you have enough people to remind you of the potion if need be. Which I know is not."

I can't but sigh a little. It's frustrating, but I'm used to it by now. I'll have to defend myself for the rest of my life and still there will be too many people who only see the beast inside of me and overlook my person.

"I'm glad they were the only ones who complained at all. Could have been much worse. But Mandy told me she wrote them and I think her letters are not only sounding happy, they must be happy, because she's feeling happy here."

"You say they get along?"

"Yes, but I think they mainly get along because our resident Slytherins are Blaise and Morag. They've always been the quiet ones. And they're from decent families, so they were naturally targets."

"Sadly enough."

Winky brings the tea and I pour cups for both of us. Albus is able to inform me about the goings-on at home.

"The attacks have started for good, Remus. You get the Daily Prophet, so I suppose you know about that."

"Yes, but we've also read the excuses Fudge and his Ministry puppets give. It's disgusting. I'm glad that Harry is out of the way, so they can't discredit him even more. Though I'm expecting to read sooner or later that they think he's being locked up in St. Mungo's. Wouldn't surprise me at all."

"No, it wouldn't surprise me either. Actually I have already had enquiries from Fudge about Harry's whereabouts, I've given him the snub answer. But he didn't like that one bit, of course. On the other hand I have been able to communicate that any reports about Death Eater activities are welcome at Hogwarts and so I've already gathered several reports of people who think they've seen Pettigrew. That's promising, Remus, because sooner or later they will be sure they've seen him, and there will be more and more of them, so there will be no denying anymore. But it may take some time."

"We'll keep our eyes open and our wards checked. So far I think there has not been one Death Eater in the vicinity at all. When we had just arrived we had spotted Lucius Malfoy in Bern, but he didn't see us and we left the wizarding area immediately. If he had seen us I'm sure we'd have had some unwanted visitors by now. And our wards will give a specific alarm if a rat tries to trespass. Not just any rat, but a rat with a silver paw. It was easy to set the ward to react to silver. I've warned Barb and Housi about it."

"Did you also tell them that you're a werewolf?"

"Yes, I did. And they took that rather easy. Actually on the next day Barb came and visited to tell me that she had put everything silver away and locked it into her cellar. They are such sweet people, so understanding and accommodating. And they're of course very curious and want to know everything about us. We've grown aconite all summer and harvested it for the potion. It's safely put away in a room outside of the house, so I don't get in contact with it accidentally."

"That's sweet, Remus. They seem such nice people."

"They're wonderful, Albus! Barb in particular is a very spirited lady for a farmer! She has taken to come and listen to classes sometimes, just to hear about all that magic and when she got to see the library books she was totally fascinated. She loves the History classes and turns up regularly for those. And she's doing Ancient Runes with the beginners of my class - it's something she can learn, even as a Muggle and it fascinates her. Housi and Barb both also get along splendidly with the kids, show them lots of things and both parties learn from each other. It's a good experience for the kids. Justin and Hermione are the only Muggle-born students. The others marvel at everything here. They do like to watch some TV occasionally though and they enjoy the Muggle music we have. And as you can see our shelves are already quite stuffed with all sorts of Muggle games. They enjoy many of these as well."

Albus nods while he listens. That is what he wishes for all of his students to experience. He remarks:

"A rather happy exile then, isn't it?"

"Absolutely."

Sirius joins us a few minutes later. He sits down and summons another cup. I pour him the tea. Sirius takes a deep breath.

"I would never have thought that teaching could be this tiring! Two full days and I'm usually knackered..."

Albus laughs and admits:

"Yes, it is quite exhausting, I agree with you. But you look both very fine. Is everything well between you?"

"Yes, Albus, it's fine. More than that, it's brilliant right now. We have our usual little quarrels about things, but they're so unimportant and part of the relationship. We've found together again. We have the blessing of our godson, which is very important to us and we're enjoying each other," I reply and blush.

"That's wonderful. Speaking of Harry... how is he doing?"

"Oh, he's doing as well as the others. He's caught in a bit of a love dilemma but he seems to sort this out now."

"Is he now? Interesting. So who's the lucky young lady? Miss Granger or Miss Weasley?"

"The pendulum seems to swing to Miss Granger..." Sirius says with a laugh.

"Aha. Not another redhead in the Potter family then."

"Well, they're nowhere there, believe me. I think, she fancies him, though," Sirius says with a smile.

"Would you like to see the newly renovated parts of the house, Albus? I think, it's really a fine looking house now. We should do the roof, but that will have to wait, we can't very well have that done during the winter," I ask.

"Yes, I'd love to see that."

We get up again and I lead the way back to the classroom. We can hear some of the students talking up in the library and the common room above. I walk up the stairs and say:

"We've put the 'library' up here and of course it's in Hermione's very able hands. They do their homework here for the most part."

Albus follows me and smiles when he sees five of the students working at some of the tables. They look up, but he tells them:

"Don't let us disturb you in your work, dears. I'm just looking at the renovation work that's been done..."

He follows me up to the top floor, while Ginny calls Sirius over to ask him something regarding her Transfiguration homework. Ron and Ernie sit reading in the common room. They greet us politely.

"Well, and this is their common room now. We've used as much space as was available in here and it's quite large as you can see. We've had it isolated well, so it shouldn't be too difficult to keep warm in winter and we have the fireplace downstairs, so the heat rises up here as well with the floors having been built like galleries. That leaves the front rooms pretty much to Siri and myself now. We get some privacy, which we enjoy a lot. Not that we shut them out of there, but they mostly prefer to spend their time together. Here or in the kitchen, which is one of our favourite places in the house. It's so cosy and warm."

"This looks very nice indeed. Good work, Sirius! You've done a great job with the furnishing and decoration."

"Thank you, Albus."

Sirius has followed us and looks fairly smug. He has done all the work and he certainly loved to do it, but he also likes to be complimented on it. I lead the way back down and through the door into the narrow passage between the bathroom and one of the two inner rooms of the back part of the house.

"Well, here's the bedrooms we have for the students. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny still have their rooms on the front side, but the other seven are all here. The boys have the front rooms down here and the girls have their rooms on the next floor."

The door to Justin's room opens and he looks out.

"Would you like to have a look, Professor Dumbledore?" he invites the headmaster.

"Yes, if I may..."

"Certainly. Do come inside!"

Albus steps into the room and looks around. It is not too big, but offers enough room to be comfortable. Justin is doing some homework at his desk. Albus nods and asks:

"Are all the rooms like this?"

"Almost. There are some preferences for some kinds of furniture, which I've of course followed, but they're basically all like this," Sirius confirms.

"This is very nice. Very nice indeed!"

Albus stays for the dinner and is pleased to see the children all well behaved. They treat each other with respect and friendship and Albus' careful questions about the beginning of their classes with Sirius and myself give him only a few rather shy answers. Albus chuckles and admits:

"It's not fair to ask this in front of them, is it?"

"We'll find something to do, if you want to talk behind our backs, we don't mind it at all," I say, grinning.

Sirius gets up and makes two cups of coffee in the espresso machine, watched by a very suspicious Dobby who still doesn't trust this Muggle contraption. I follow Sirius over to the study, where we close the door and let Albus gather his information from the students without our presence.

**Albus**

Once Remus and Sirius have left the kitchen, the teens open up pretty quickly.

"Now that we're among us, I'd be interested what your view of your situation is," I say gently.

"They do great, sir," says Ernie.

"Learning is really fun and both are very fair," says Padma.

"I always thought that apart from his mean ways Professor Snape was an excellent Potions teacher, that if one was able to keep a low profile one learned a lot, but I have to say that in those two months with Sirius I've learned a lot more!" says Blaise. Now that's high praise indeed! And from a Slytherin, hear, hear.

"That's true. Between the curriculum potions he lets us do more complex things and he helps us with them. He doesn't only go through the class and criticise, he walks through to lend a hand where needed and he shows us where we should be more careful," adds Ginny. Usually I do not hear students blatantly criticise Severus, but both Blaise and Ginny have spoken up for once. I think I will have to have his classes supervised for a while after all.

"And who ever thought that history could be interesting," says Ron. Now there's an interesting remark. But I would expect Remus to make this particular subject much more lively and interesting than poor old Binns would ever be able to.

"Do you think it's something useful, then?" I ask.

"When taught the way Remus teaches, yes, I think so. With him it's more like we'd be discussing wizarding politics than history. Even though it's mostly still historical events we discuss. But we actually talk about it and he doesn't just drone on and on..." Ron explains. Coming from this boy this is an amazing statement. Ron is not usually the kind who is interested in something as clinical as history.

"I think so, too. Professor Binns may know an awful lot, but he isn't exactly someone who can make the subject interesting. Remus brings history to life," Padma agrees.

"I remember in our second year, when I actually asked Professor Binns about the Chamber of Secrets, that was about twenty minutes of activity in class," Hermione says.

I chuckle. Yes, I know about that lesson. You should do that more often, Hermione, maybe he'd give up teaching by himself then. Because Merlin knows I've tried to replace him many times and have been very unsuccessful.

"If I knew a way to get him to finally retire I would do it in an instant, I'm sorry to say that I've found none so far. And I'm not exactly willing to exorcise a perfectly peaceful ghost," I explain, expressing my regrets.

"We probably learned more history in two months than we've learned in the four previous years," Morag says and the others agree.

"Even the homework assignments are interesting. And then we discuss them," says Harry. Another one who doesn't strike me as very interested in the important subject of History. Well, they will certainly profit from Remus' able teaching then.

"You children are very kind with your teachers. Is there nothing you have to criticise?"

"They're snogging too often?" says Justin and grins. Obviously he doesn't find it all too disturbing.

"Well, they've been separated for a very long time through no fault of their own, I think we can allow them some tenderness," I remark.

"Well, it wasn't really meant to criticise. Remus has been my favourite Professor so far, he's always so fair and his methods are great. I learn a lot with him. We're allowed to do a lot of things. We practice our spells in the everyday life and it's fun to use all those spells that make life easy," Justin explains.

"So you're really all happy. That's most satisfying to hear. It seems then that I have made the right decision to bring you all here after all. Originally only Harry was to go with Remus and Sirius, to protect Harry and Sirius. Now it seems I have given you all a bit of a safe haven."

"Yes, Professor Dumbledore, you have. They are so kind and the group is very nice. I still miss my parents very much and it's hard sometimes, but I always find someone here who will listen. Barb and Housi are great, too," says Blaise.

"I was going to ask you some questions regarding that, Blaise, but I think we should talk in private about that. If you would like to tell me where we could do that?"

"Either in my room or outside..." Blaise says.

"Outside is a bit cold at the moment, so I would gladly follow you to your room, Mr. Zabini," I say with a smile.

"Fine. Right now?"

"If you would be so kind..."

"Okay. It's this way, please, Professor."

We go through the kitchen and the class room over to the student's tract of the house. Blaise leads me to his room and offers me the chair while he sits down on his bed.

"It's about your guardian, Blaise. Your parents left no information as to who should take care of you in such a case as they would not be in the position to do so anymore. Do you have some relative you'd like us to contact?" I ask him gently.

Blaise shakes his head and says sadly:

"I only have an aunt and an uncle, but they are both rather close to the Death Eaters. I don't think I want them for my guardians. I hope they haven't asked to do the job."

"No, they haven't. The Department of Youth is part of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and Justice. If you don't suggest anyone they will assign you a guardian, but if you have a suggestion and that person accepts it, then you'd have someone you know and trust as your legal representative. And you have a fair chance that your wish will be granted. If I would inform them that you have chosen Remus Lupin and that he accepts the position, would that help you?"

"Do you think Remus would do that?"

"We have but ask him. It's not too great a job. It would mean that you have someone you could stay with during your vacations once you're back at Hogwarts. And he'd be the one to listen to in all matters that need the guardian's approval, but I would think he's a kind and fair person... and here you're already living under his wing."

"Yes, he is all that."

"Well, then I'd like you to write a short note that you wish the Department of Youth to appoint Professor Remus Lupin to be your legal guardian. You and Remus need to sign it and I'll hand it over to the Head of said department. I've already been contacted twice in the matter, so I should finally hand in the suggestion before they do anything of their own."

I get up, so that Blaise can get a piece of parchment and a quill and write his short letter. He hands it to me and we return to the kitchen. Remus and Sirius have come back and I ask to speak to Remus again.

"Yes, certainly, Albus, why don't we go to the study for that?"

Once there, I sit down and Remus takes a seat on the other armchair. I ask:

"Young Blaise Zabini needs a guardian, Remus. He has no one reliable in his family or in the circle of friends of his parents. We thought you might be a good choice, since he knows no one who he would trust more. Would you be willing to watch over him until he will be seventeen?"

"Do you think that I'll be accepted? If it's accepted that I look after him, then yes, I would do it."

"We'll find out soon enough. Here, this is the letter he wrote, all you have to do is add your signature. If they should deny it we will have to look for someone else, I'm sure, Severus or Minerva would do it as well."

"Fine, I'll sign it. It might be better for him, that it's me than someone far away."

"You know that it means you'll have the boy through vacations?"

"Yes, no problem. He won't have much, but I have enough for that.. and for the moment we're quite well off..."

"That's the spirit, Remus. Who knows, if it continues this way you might become responsible for more children."

Remus sighs audibly.

"That's a sad way of becoming a parent, Albus," he says.

"A very sad way. But these children need all the protection we can give them and whatever happens, their safety is my first priority."

"You have a heavy burden there. I'll gladly take my part of it," Remus assures me.

"Thank you, Remus, I always knew I could count on you. You have always been one of the best!"

Remus turns to his desk to sign the letter and hands it back to me, then both of us go back to the kitchen. I put my hand on Blaise's shoulder and say with a smile:

"If the Department of Youth accepts your proposition you have got yourself a guardian, Mr. Zabini."

"Thank you, sir!" Blaise says and his face lights up. "And thank you, Remus!"

"You're welcome, Blaise," Remus says and smiles, too.

I gladly accept an espresso and a small Grappa which Sirius offers me while he, Remus and I go back to the study to discuss some Order matters. I tell them, that their spotting Lucius Malfoy must have been coincidental.

"He must have been there privately, because so far none of the intelligence we were able to gather proved that the Death Eaters had branched outside of the British Isles. Which is just as well, you're to keep a low profile and go on with your teaching the children. I've been travelling quite a bit because we have other children placed elsewhere with trustworthy people, also abroad, but that will only serve to tell them I'm on the road a lot. I'm checking myself for any kind of tracking spells or talismans each time before I travel. So far it has always been negative, but you should be very careful in the next days and maybe even weeks."

"I've invented a ward that reacts on the Dark Mark on anyone. If Severus needs to come here we should be warned beforehand, so we can tell it's him, not some Death Eater. We will not take the ward down. And once he's with us it's not a problem, it's just an acoustic signal in here," says Remus.

"Oh, that sounds very creative, may I know what kind of an acoustic signal?"

"The grandfather clock in the kitchen gives a different chime. It doesn't stop until we deactivate it. So far I haven't been able to test it, but I'm sure it will work."

"Oh, I'll send Severus over then, he'll be able to help you there," I say and smile. He can do with some easy assignment for once.

"But warn him, please. And tell him to send an owl before he gets here," Sirius says. Oh, so he does care for Severus after all...

"I will certainly do that. Now it's time for me to return home. I'll see you again soon."

"You'll always be welcome here, Albus. We have made ourselves a home here with the children and we look forward to having guests anytime. Unless they're Death Eaters of course," Remus says.

I leave them and go outside where I make myself invisible, then I walk as far as I need to be outside of the anti-apparition wards. I disapparate to the Shrieking Shack.

**Remus**

Sirius and I remain in the study and all of a sudden Sirius says:

"We should still make something like the Marauder's Map for this place here."

"You're right. Do you remember where we found the spells for it? We start drawing it immediately, that's a very good idea."

"I'm sure I find the book in the library. I'll go and look for it immediately. Somehow I think it would help us a lot. We can enlarge it and keep it in the classroom, there is enough wall space free."

"And we can make a small copy to move around. It's been too quiet for too long, we need to have some device to track them..."

Sirius picks up four pieces of parchment and fixes them together. We start sketching the plan of the house, all three stories and the cellar, the Stöckli next door, the big barn a bit further away and then define the area as far as the wards stretch. Sirius goes to find the book in the library and comes back half an hour later with a grin on his face.

"Got the book!"

"Oh, good! I'm so glad that Albus just made a copy of the entire library! That makes life so much easier!" I say, grinning too.

"It does! - Now let me see... here it is. What do we want to depict here? We don't need the thing that gives passwords and so on as we have none of that here. But we might make a difference between the people who are welcome and those who are not."

"Same way we were able to set the ward on Dark Marks. We can use that distinction on the map, too, and show all Death Eaters with red dots and labels. All else should be shown black, animals with names blue, others yellow."

"What do we do with Animagi?"

"Same as we did back then, show the real name, but maybe show the name in blue, like the animals, so we know that the person is an Animagus?"

"Good idea! But that will probably only work if the person is in his or her Animagus form when they show up on the map."

"Seems to be fine, don't you think?" I ask. This is actually fun.

Harry knocks on the open door. He wants to say goodnight and then sees our grinning faces.

"What are you two up to?" he asks.

"Come in and we show you!" I invite him.

"You can watch the Mapmakers, Harry, we've just decided to make a map of the house here and the warded area, so we'd be warned in time..." Sirius adds and grins. He has no idea how I have missed this particular grin and the glint in the eyes that accompanies it. I adore him!

"Oh, that's a good idea!" Harry exclaims.

Sirius checks the book for the spells. We enchant the map for the regular people first and in no time there are the dots for all of us. I check. The map shows myself, Sirius and Harry in the study, Hermione on the way to it, Blaise and Justin in the boy's bathroom and Ernie in his room, Parvati and Padma in the girl's bathroom, Mandy and Morag on the way to their rooms and Ginny in the library. Barb and Housi are in their house.

Hermione joins us. She says:

"Just wanted to say goodnight... oh, what's that?" Her curiosity is clearly waking up.

"Another map. For the house and warded area here," Harry says.

"Now there's a good idea..."

"We've already charmed the map to show anyone human. On to the animals, those are the easy bits," I say.

I cast the spell to show animals and then there are the dots for the cats around the house, the dog, Racer, Hedwig and Anana, who is coming up to the house at that moment. Harry opens the window to let her in. Sirius takes the letter and unrolls it.

"Expect me tomorrow evening at six. Severus Snape," it reads.

"Well, no one could say he loses time for something unnecessary," Sirius grins.

"It's all we need to know. Now watch out for the Death Eater alarm tomorrow. We need to tell the kids. Well, let me find out the thing about Animagi."

I flick through the pages of the book and then say:

"We can just add an additional spell to the animals spell, there's nothing specifically for Animagi. So when they're in their human form they come up as either regular people or Death Eaters, but if they come here in their Animagus form they will show on the map as animals with a full human name."

"Should work fine. Won't tell us that someone IS an Animagus though if they approach as humans. And if we don't already know like with Wormtail, it would be very useful information..."

"I'll have to think about that, maybe I have an idea to reform the spell. Now about that Dark Mark, we need to alter the spell for regular people, then we could test it tomorrow as well..."

I take out the notes I've made to build the ward and make several tests, Hermione looks over my shoulder and adds some suggestions, which I'm using, then I enchant several bits of parchment with several spells, each noted in words on the slips and say:

"Well, I've got some solutions and tomorrow we'll find out which one works if any. An ex-Death Eater can be quite useful for defence purposes once in a while..."

"Looks like Snape is useful for once..." Sirius says with a fairly malicious smile.

"Time to go to bed, folks, we'll test the map thoroughly tomorrow and then we'll make a large copy for the classroom," I tell them.

**Harry**

Hermione and I wish them a good night and walk out of the room. I take Hermione's hand and she leans in for a quick kiss. We have gradually admitted our feelings to each other and now we spend a lot of time together. She looks up to me and asks:

"Want to come up to my room for a while?"

"I'd love to."

That's a first! We've been alone a number of times, but so far we haven't taken it further than a few kisses. We go through the kitchen and up the stairs to the top floor, where I follow Hermione to her room. She charms a little warning note for Ginny on the outside of the door, then locks it and the two of us sit down on the bed taking the opportunity for a bit of snogging. It turns out to become a bit more than that. Hermione starts to slowly undress me, which gives me quite a fright. She grins and says:

"Just want to feel your skin, Harry!"

And with that she pulls the jumper she wears over her blouse over her head and guides my hands to the buttons on her blouse. Oh I can't believe she's doing that! I'm feeling the blood in my brain rushing elsewhere. No, she doesn't want to go that far, or does she? I'm not ready for that yet! But she cools me down with her soft voice.

"Come on, Harry, it's just skin! And it feels so much better than through fabric..."

"That's certainly true..." I mumble, while she lets her hands roam over my now bare shoulders and arms.

I shiver, but it's not from the cold and I can hardly get my fingers to open the tiny buttons. But I get it done one by one until I get to where she has the blouse tucked into her jeans. I look at her and when she nods, I pull the blouse out and open the remaining two buttons. I push the fabric over her shoulders and down her arms until it is out of the way. She wears a bustier I think this thing is called, and quickly pulls it over her head. I stop breathing for a moment. Oh, but she is beautiful. Her breasts are perfect, a few freckles strewn over her shoulders and arms, her hair is hanging down to her chest. For a moment I just stare. And then I shake my head, blush and apologise:

"Oh, I'm so sorry, I'm just gaping at you..."

"But that's perfectly alright, Harry, I want you to look," she says.

What? She wants me to stare at her? Well, she's certainly worth staring at...

**Hermione**

I'm having a good few minutes of looking at him myself. We've been outside a lot during the summer, have gone walking and even running sometimes, so we're both fit now. He looks it, has grown quite a bit and is now several inches taller than myself.

**Sirius**

We clear up our desks, close and lock the door to the study and go to the bathroom for a quick shower. We both shave and brush our teeth and dry our hair. All the while we touch each other briefly, blow quick kisses on each other's shoulder or neck, and while Remus finishes by quickly spell cleaning the bath, I stand behind him, lift his hair and kiss him on the neck, snake my arms around my lover's chest and pull the smaller man close to me. Remus turns his head, so I can reach him for a kiss. When I let go, Remus draws a deep breath and says:

"Up to our room, love! I want you so badly!"

"Why, it so happens that what you have in your mind is precisely what I have in mine!"

Remus grins. Both of us put a bathrobe on and I turn off the light in the bathroom, then we hurry up to our bedroom. I spell lock the door and set up silencing charms to all walls, the floor and the ceiling. Remus drops his robe and peels me out of mine, before he sinks down on his knees to give my already half hard cock a few teasing licks. I put my wand down on the nightstand, pluck Remus' out of my sweetheart's hand and lay it next to my own. I pull Remus up for more kisses and lift him up to carry him to the bed. Remus grins and stretches out his hand to pull the duvets away, then I let him down.

"Oh my love, come on, I can't wait anymore!" Remus beckons.

"I'm coming, sweetheart..."I lay down and we join our lips for another long kiss. 

Both of us let our hands wander on the other's skin. Remus turns around and gets up to his knees then pushes me on my back and starts to tenderly suck on my nipples, moves from one to the other, back and forth, sucking on one, pinching the other with his nimble fingers. I'm unable to do anything, I just hold Remus close and moan. By the time Remus turns around to attend to my lower body parts, I'm already far away up in the clouds. Remus is pleased to hear me whisper his name over and over. He returns to my now fully stiff cock, licks and nips it, takes it in his mouth and sucks on the tip. I hiss in bliss. Remus' tongue swirls around the tip, touching the sensitive underside, then sucks again. Finally he swallows almost all of my length and moves up and down a bit faster. He throws a quick glance and notices my eyes are half closed. My hands hold and steer Remus' head. Remus continues and almost lets me come. With a smack he lets go of the penis, holds it with his right hand, looks up and says a short spell to lubricate his hands, smears the lube on my penis and then goes to the cleft of his own arse, quickly sticks a finger inside and prepares himself. He straddles me and lowers himself on my hard cock. He pushes down on it all the way and impales himself. With a moan he comes down to kiss me again. I pull him down and open my eyes. Remus smiles.

"Your eyes are like molten silver right now, love, goddess, you're beautiful!" he murmurs. Oh how I love him!

"This is so good, Moony, come on, move a little!" I beg him.

Remus claims my lips once more. Then he starts to pull away from me, up until he almost lets the cock slip out again, but just before that happens he pushes down again. I can't hold back and cry out. Once more, slowly, slowly away and with one swift movement back down. Remus lifts himself up and looks down on me. His movements become faster now, and I watch him for a moment, look at Remus' cock bopping up and down with his dance on my cock, then I grab it to stroke it with one hand, while I let the other run over Remus' side and then fondle his balls. Finally he lets me reach my completion. I cry out again and with one last thrust of Remus' body I let myself go. My seed spurts into Remus and he sighs audibly but continues his movements for another minute or two, until I press his balls together and give his cock a few more hard squeezes. Remus comes, releasing his seed over my belly and hand. I'll never get enough of the sight of my lover reaching his orgasm. He is utterly beautiful and the way his eyes open up wide in the moment of highest bliss is a sight that only I get to see. Luckily. He collapses on me and I pull him into my arms. Then I pull my hand away and lick some of the semen away. Remus, his head on my shoulder, watches me and whispers:

"You look unbelievably sexy when you do that..."

I smile and hold Remus tightly. He nuzzles my neck and returns the hug. We cuddle for a while and then allow ourselves a second round. At the end Remus falls asleep right away and leaves it to me to cover him up with his duvet. I do that with a big smile on my face and then cuddle into my own duvet, but as close to Remus as I can get without waking my lover again.

I need a few minutes to fall asleep. I look out of the window. The flower pots have been stored away into one of the cellar rooms as the geraniums would not survive the winter otherwise. I can't actually see much, as the night is really dark and there is no moon. We're far away from the next village and no artificial light disturbs the blackness of the night. We don't need to close our shutters. But I can gaze at the sky and see the stars above when it's clear.

At breakfast the next morning I ask around:

"Do you want us to decorate for Halloween? For me this is always a very sad day actually, personally I'd rather crawl into bed and forget about it..."

"We could decorate with just the pumpkins and stuff," Hermione suggests, "I don't need a special celebration at all."

Great girl that she is; of course she remembers why this is a bad day for me. Harry looks at me and remembers that the night his parents have been killed was Halloween. So he quite accepts the decorations only suggestion. The others don't seem to mind and so we set up a lovely decoration of tiny pumpkins with little lights inside in the kitchen and the classroom.

The children pass this rather dreary day mostly in their common room and the library and either do some homework or study or they play games. Remus and I join them mostly, only shortly before six we go downstairs and wait for the alarm. At six sharp we hear it. The grandfather clock chimes in a different way than it does to tell us the hours.

"That worked, now let's check the map and the parchment strips..."

While Snape approaches the house, we check which spell works to tell us a Death Eater is on the grounds. It turns out that three of the spells work and show Severus Snape as a red dot and label. We set them aside and wait for Snape to come to the door. It only takes him about fifteen minutes to walk to the house from the anti-apparition ward border. Remus and I both grin widely and say:

"That's it! We've got an additional method of finding out if any of them are around!"

Severus

I step inside. They greet me so cheerfully that I groan. Oh, I really detest happy Gryffindors! I take off my cloak and Black gets hold of it to hang it on a peg of the rack right next to the door.

"Did your alarm work?" I ask.

"It certainly did, Severus! Good evening and thank you. Something else worked, too! We've made another map yesterday and we were able to use the same distinction for the enchantment and look here - you show up in red, while all of us show up in black and Sirius, when he transforms would show up in blue, like all the other animals, but with his real name... shall I give you the spells? I know that Albus has the Marauder's Map and maybe he wants to use it. He could find out if any of the students has the Dark Mark..." Lupin explains.

"Sounds like a good idea actually. Can you note it down quickly? The spell for the alarm, too... we could set it up to go off in the headmaster's office and maybe in mine and Minerva's..."

"But then it would go off each time you move away from and back to Hogwarts..."

"True. Write it down anyway, we'll see if Flitwick can charm it in a way that I'm excluded..."

"Good idea. Here's the spell formulas. And here's the build of the spell, give that to Filius. Oh, and here's the addition for the colouring of the dots. We didn't have that in the original maps. See, the dots show black for basically every human. If that human has a Dark Mark it shows in red, if the human is an Animagus and currently in his Animagus form, then it shows in blue. Animals show in blue as well."

"Fine, I'll get that to Albus."

"Stay for dinner? We'll eat in ten minutes," Black invites me.

"Okay," I accept, "May I speak to Miss MacDougal and Mr. Zabini?"

"Yes, of course, they must be over at the student's common room. Come along..." Black says and leads the way.

I haven't been at the house since my visit in summer. I look at the class room, where some brilliant lights are on and spread their light. The same kind of suspended little lamps are lighting the staircase and the library, where we meet MacDougal, Granger and the Patil twins bent over one of their homework assignments. This light is quite amazing and far surpasses any amount of candles. I feel a pang of envy.

"Hey there! Professor Snape is here and he'd like to talk to you, Morag," I hear Black call.

The girls look up and MacDougal gets up. She's still quite small. She smiles at Black! How pathetic! But then she greets me politely:

"Good evening, sir. We can go to my room if you'd like to speak in private..."

"I'd rather suggest the study, Morag," Black says softly. Must he be the one to talk of propriety? Honestly, if I remember how he and Lupin used to carouse all over Hogwarts it turns my stomach.

"Oh! Yes, of course, that would be better."

"Yes, that seems to be a better place. Just for a few minutes, Miss MacDougal. Would you lead the way?"

"Yes, certainly."

MacDougal leaves her work on the table and I ask Black to send Zabini down as well.

"I'll call him," Black promises pleasantly and watches me follow MacDougal down the stairs. Leaving, I hear him turn to Granger:

"Both spells worked, Hermione! We have an alarm that tells us when some Death Eater tries to get through our wards, we are able to show them on the map as a red dot. And we have the alarm that announces the breach of the wards by a rat or a person with a silver paw or hand!"

"That's great, Sirius. Did Remus build the spells?"

"He did! He's very nifty with things like that isn't he?"

A few seconds later I close the door to the study and talk with MacDougal. Then I talk to Zabini.

**Sirius**

Blaise sits down to wait in the living room and I return back to the kitchen. Dobby and Winky are busy finishing the dinner and the students assemble around the table. We all have our fixed places by now. Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ernie and Justin sit on the bench. Mandy has the place on the bench just below the window and holds the head of the table. The rest of us sit on the chairs. Dobby lays one place more on the other end of the table for Snape. Remus and I sit in the middle, with Parvati and Padma between Mandy and myself and Morag and Blaise next to Remus. We wait for Snape to return with Blaise after Morag joins us again.

**Severus**

I don't take long with the students from my house. I question them quickly about their classes and their teachers, but much to my dismay both credit Black and Lupin with excellent marks. MacDougal leaves the study and sends Zabini in, and after five minutes we both come out of the study again and join the others at the table. I'm shown to a place at one end of the table. The house-elf sends the food over. I observe the students and their interactions with Lupin and Black and feel a pang of jealousy at the familiar and easy way they discuss the events of the day and some topics they have treated in a class. I remain mostly silent and only speak when someone addresses me. There is harmony in the group and they laugh together. They are totally at ease with Black it seems. Weasley jokes a lot with him and they both enjoy their playful banter about many topics. Miss Weasley takes part in that banter, too and Remus grins, as much of it must remind him of the way Black had fooled around with Potter. The meal ends with a dessert, then Black gets up to start one of the Muggle contraptions in the kitchen, whatever it is. He offers a cup to the others, but only Lupin, Potter, Granger and the Patil twins want some. The scent of freshly brewed coffee of some sort fills the kitchen and Black hands the sugar to Lupin and the cream jar to Parvati Patil. He seems to know exactly who likes what.

I notice that no one is in a hurry to leave the table after the dishes have been cleared away by the house-elves. The students talk among themselves and with Black and Lupin for another while, before the first group gets up and goes off to watch something on television as they say.

"We're up in the common room, there's Star Wars on television tonight," Weasley says, as he follows Zabini, Brocklehurst and Potter out of the kitchen.

"Okay. - Anyone for a game of chess?" Lupin asks.

"Me!" Miss Weasley replies and goes to get a chess set. They move to the end of the table, where Brocklehurst and Weasley sat earlier and set up the board. Granger finds some participants for a Muggle game, which she fetches from the front room and sets up with the Patil twins, McMillan, Finch-Fletchley and MacDougal. Black promises to join later. He makes himself another coffee and sits down next to me. Oh no, please don't start to small talk with me.

"They're all great kids, Severus," he says, "They work hard, study and then they enjoy their free time mostly together. Rarely do I see one of them all alone. And if they're alone then they just want some solitude. They have discovered the fun of TV of course, and we got them a set for their common room on the top floor over the class room, but they have to share that and they have to organise themselves to take turns in deciding what they want to watch. At the moment they all love a series about a teenage witch and her two aunts, who are witches, too. It's quite funny, as it's of course a Muggle thing and they laugh themselves silly about the antics in the show and the film tricks. But just as often they just sit down for a game. It's really like we're a big family."

"Zabini and MacDougal praised you to the skies before dinner, Black. You seem to be up to the job..."

"Thanks. I never thought I would be able to teach something I know, but I find it easy, actually. I don't like long lectures, so we go through the texts together and I add more information where it's needed or we check the sources together if I don't know or am not sure myself. Works very well. If you quiz them in Potions you'll soon find they're going to be ready to take their OWLS in summer. It's kind of fun, really..."

The man thinks teaching is FUN? He must be out of his mind, completely and utterly. Or he's the kind of nutter like Flitwick. Gosh, to see this cheerfulness is definitely pathetic. I get up and decide it's time for me to return to my dungeons. Fast! I wish them all a good night, take down my cloak and let myself out.

**Sirius**

I would never have thought that the easiest way to get Snape out of the way is to be kind to him. He must be allergic to anything friendly, kind and positive. Oh well, I think I better join the kids with their game, that will do me a lot better than to dwell on some unpleasant character like Snape!

"I feel sorry for Professor Snape," Morag says out of the blue.

"You're probably right, Morag," I agree, "He's a very sorry character."

"I've watched him all through dinner. He's one troubled person, he doesn't seem to be able to even fathom anything nice or fun. Can't do more than feel sorry for him," she repeats.

She's right of course. He had always been the kind who stood behind and watched. But his arrogance hasn't ever allowed him to like anyone really. He negates anything that doesn't meet with his standards and his standards are generally incomprehensible for the general public. He must have practiced his derisive sneer from earliest age because I can't remember him without it. Oh, shit, now I'm back dwelling on the git. I rather concentrate on the game. I'm rather watching Remus between turns and enjoy the look of concentration on his face. He likes to play chess with Ginny and they are a good match for each other.

We enjoy a very nice evening. As it's Saturday nobody tells the kids when to go to bed. Most of them are finding their way up to their common room and by about eleven o'clock Remus and I are on our own. I make another espresso for both of us and we go to sit in the living room to cuddle for a while before heading up to bed. He's sparkling tonight, looking at his very best, as if it wasn't the full moon tomorrow night. I pull him into my lap and I feel my arousal beginning already. Just to feel him gives me goose bumps. I think that will never change. Remus turns and straddles me, then I watch his face coming closer. He takes possession of my lips, very soft and very determined at the same time and my head starts to spin. He's just the most intoxicating creature. His clever fingers start opening my robes and I'm really pulling myself together to manage:

"Don't you think we'd better move upstairs for that?"

He sighs and pulls back. Then he admits:

"Yes, you are probably right. Let's go..."

**Mandy**

We are all a bit nervous on this Sunday evening and try to hide it. We all know that this is the first full moon night on Sirius' Wolfsbane potion. Actually we are sure it's been done right, at least Hermione says she has no doubt about that, but some tension is tangible throughout the afternoon. Remus is the one who's the most nervous of all. We know that the moon rises at several minutes before eight o'clock. Remus has taken his last dose of the potion in the morning, now we have dinner and right after dinner he descends to the cellar with Sirius. We look at each other and I know we all silently wish him an easy transformation.

I'm amazed that I'm not scared of him at all. My parents have ranted in their letters, several times, but I have constantly told them that I'm comfortable in the care of this man. He's always kind and I'm amazed that he has been a Gryffindor at Hogwarts, when he's so much more coming through as a Ravenclaw. I notice that my classmates stay sitting at the kitchen table, not moving away, in spite of the fact that a few steps down a staircase, right underneath of our kitchen, a man struggles with his terrible illness and transforms painfully into a wolf. Remus and Sirius have cast the strongest silencing charms over the cellar room. Remus doesn't want us to hear anything of his cries.

**Hermione**

I look over at Ginny and she gives me a very small smile. We both hope that the potion we have created together with Sirius has been brewed correctly. If Remus should suffer a night with a failed Wolfsbane potion I shall feel guilty for the rest of my life. We have already planned the first aid scenario should it be necessary. A letter to Madam Pomfrey has been prepared and we have made sure that Anana is in the house. 

Remus has gone down the stairs with an encouraging smile for Ginny and myself. He's confident we've done the right thing, but his sense of duty doesn't allow him to simply rely on our ability as potion brewers. He doesn't take chances and I think that has convinced all of us in the house about his sincerity. Have an easy night, Remus! I don't want you to suffer more than just the inevitable.


	4. Part 04

**Sirius**

I accompany Remus down into the cellar. We have decided to risk leaving the children alone for this night. I cannot leave Remus alone as long as we are not sure that our potion actually works. The cellar has been cleaned and dried, we have cushion charmed the floor and the walls and there is a nest of blankets and pillows on a broad, thick mattress on the floor. There is no window in this room and it's pitch black when we enter, but we light a few candles. Unfortunately it's not very high, so Remus leaves his clothes outside the door on a chair. I cast warming charms, then close the door and spell lock it from the inside. Remus will be unable to open it, as there would be several keys to be turned and a bolt pulled away and of course the locking charm as well. 

Remus is restless in the minutes before the transformation starts. I try to take him down on the bed, but he is jumpy and stares at me with an almost feral look. 

"Remus, just sit down already! There's nothing that can be changed anymore, we can only wait! Don't make this harder for yourself than you need to!"

He sighs and sits down for what must be five minutes, then jumps up again, but right after that the transformation starts and he cries out:

"Padfoot! Change!"

I wait for another few minutes, but when the wolf starts to take form I transform into the dog. I run right to him and try to sooth him. He's in the last stages now and howls, then whines and finally stands still, trembling and catching breath.

**Remus**

It's over for another time. I catch my breath and try to think. I'm still fine and feel as well as I feel after taking Severus' potion. And I realise that I'm finally free from him, I'm not depending on an unpleasant colleague anymore and I feel like I could sing. I whine and touch Padfoot's snout, lick his nose and gaze into his pale eyes. I trot right to the mattress and lie down. It's not going to be the really long night I was afraid of. I yip a few barks and Sirius is at my side immediately. He licks my face, then starts to lick behind my ears and finally moves down to my - cock??? Sirius! What the heck are you doing there? Oh. My. God.... Oh, but this feels... nice... I throw my head around and bark. He turns away from me for a few seconds to look me over, then gives my nose a short lick again. 

This is very strange. Does he really want sex? He can't be serious, oh hell, of course he's Sirius, I know that by now, but this is unreal! Hey, we've done quite a lot of crazy things, but I can't remember ever making out in our animal forms! He's keeping it up though. I whine. It feels unbelievable! I think I have to see if I can return it... he licks and licks, but I'm not getting anywhere. Finally I get impatient and jump up, the friction is driving me crazy and seemingly it's almost impossible to make me come. Padfoot looks at me, but I'm quickly forcing him to stand still, while I approach him from behind, licking underneath his tail and finding that opening that I want to breach. I've never done this, but I quickly jump on his back and force my cock inside. And then the sensation starts! Oh Merlin, this is unbelievable. I can feel my cock swell and fill Padfoot even more. I hear his whine and a few angst filled barks, but when I want to pull back I realise that I'm trapped! I start to move inside of him as much as I can and it feels incredible, it seems to get better every minute. It's exhausting, too, holding myself up on him with my front paws. In my exhilaration I nip his neck, once, twice, again and again. I don't know how long it takes, I have lost the sense of time as the delicious friction keeps me going until I can finally feel the final climax approaching. I can feel it and then I'm coming, a long howl breaks from my throat and it only ebbs away with the last drop of semen that leaves my body. 

Padfoot flops down on the mattress immediately. I pull back and drop down next to him. His head swings around and he licks himself, then he looks at me with wide eyes. And finally he transforms, watching me, but I'm okay, so I don't do more than turn my head around to see what he's going to say. I cock my head a bit, but he doesn't seem to know what he wants to say.

"Now there's a surprise," he finally brings forth.

He sits up and crosses his legs. I turn around and put my head in his lap, with a playful yip. He strokes over my head and back, scratches me behind my ears and I sigh, because it feels so good. I can smell his hard cock under the fabric of his sweatpants. I nudge it with my nose and he chuckles.

"Don't have enough, do you? I didn't expect you to react with such passion, Moony. I think I've just learned my lesson. All right, all right, I take them off already... but you know the rules: NO teeth!"

I growl. Of course I know the rules. I just want to lick it and my tongue is rather long enough, now isn't it? He pulls the garment down and before he has it off I push my nose through his arms and get a first lick of that wonderful flesh. He's rock hard. Oh and he smells delicious. As a wolf I can get those scents even stronger than as a human. I lick and he holds his cock up for me, so it gives him the friction he needs. It doesn't take long and he cries out his pleasure.

"Moony! - Oh holy shit, this is good! Now! That's it, just a bit more..."

And then he explodes and my taste buds explode as well as I lick every single drop from his cock, hand and belly. He sinks down on the mattress, pulls some pillows under his head and some of the blankets up to cover himself. I have my fur now, so I don't need to be covered, but I cuddle up to him and we can go to sleep. It's not going to be the long night I feared.

**Sirius**

Holy fucking shit that was... crazy? Incredible? Bestial? I don't know about all of that, but it hurt like hell in the beginning. He's really a beast, but what a lovable one. He's pushing his snout under my chin right now and I can't but kiss him quickly and tell him I love him. I think I might have taken him by surprise, but he's probably shocked me like I've never been shocked before in my life. All I wanted to do was lick his privates for a while and he pounces me. I'm still full of indignation, but of course I only act it. 

The way he trusts me and cuddles up to me now is absolutely sweet. I love you, Remus, I'll love you until I draw my last breath and nothing will take you away from me before then, I think, before sleep finally overtakes me. 

**Remus**

I wake up and have no idea what time it is, as it's pitch dark inside the cellar room. I'm still in my wolf form, so the moon hasn't set yet. Sirius sleeps next to me, his hand holding me close to him. I stretch a bit and turn around to press my back to Sirius and stretch out my legs. I'm happy to feel so relaxed. I even might be able to teach today. 

Then I nudge Sirius, because I can feel the transformation to start and I don't want him in his human form when I'm transforming. It is still very painful and if I lash out and bite him accidentally, well, I don't even want to think about it! Sirius seems to get the idea, because he transforms as well and sooths me with a few licks behind my ears. I jump up and go to the other side of the cellar, but he's after me in a moment and shoves me onto the warm mattress. He gets up and leaves the space to me, stands next to me and watches me. How I love him! How I love his caring and how easy it is to give in to his insistence of nurturing me. Only Sirius could ever be like that for me. I can't even imagine how I managed for fourteen years without him.

But then I lose all control over my body and mind. There's only pain. My bones start to crack as they shift. My head seems to split in two while the long snout morphs back into my smooth human face. It hurts like hell to feel my fangs retreat and get my regular teeth back. The vanishing fur is easiest to take, but it itches me all over and I don't even know where to start scratching. And it's no use to try it with my otherwise so convenient wolf's hind legs, as they are shifting into my human legs right now and my front legs are still completely useless. So I give in and live with the itching as I'm living with the pain of the rearranging of my bones. I collapse into a small heap of a human being, curled up in an aching ball on the mattress. 

Sirius is back the next moment. He opens the door and fetches my robes, covers me and then he carries me up the stairs, through the kitchen and into the bathroom. I sink on the thick mat in front of the tub while he draws the bath for me. He takes off my robes and lifts me into the water, scented with lavender to sooth me. I give him a weak smile, as he gently washes me with a washcloth.

"Hey!" he says in a low voice.

"Hey! - It's worked, love. You've done it right!" I manage to croak. 

In spite of the night's sleep I'm very exhausted.

"Yes, it's worked. I'm so relieved, sweetheart, I was close to tears when you trotted to lie down. That's when I knew we've done it all right."

I give him another tired smile and he comes close to kiss me. Then he finishes washing me, drains the bath, dries me and drapes my dressing gown around me. He wants to carry me upstairs, but I protest and say:

"I can walk up, love, you just have to hold me up a bit..."

"Okay, if you want to. Here, let me help you!" he insists and puts his arm around the small of my back to hold me up. 

I lay mine around his shoulder and slowly we walk up to our bedroom, where Sirius helps me to bed. 

**Sirius**

He's asleep seconds after I lower him down on the bed. I'm taking off the dressing gown and quickly turn him around to take it away from the bed, but he notices nothing of that. I cover him with the duvet and let him sleep, while I go and take my shower and get dressed.

Because it's been the night of the full moon we have switched the schedule, I'm doing my lessons on Monday and Friday, Remus takes Tuesday and Thursday. When I get back down to the kitchen Dobby surprises me with a freshly brewed pot of coffee. I sit down at my usual place and thank him. 

"I'd not say no to some breakfast now, Dobby."

"I is bringing breakfast immediately, Master Black."

"Thanks, Dobby."

"Is Professor Lupin well, Master Black?" Dobby dares to inquire.

"Yes, Dobby, the potion worked just fine and he's sleeping now. You didn't hear anything, did you?"

"Oh no, sir! I is not hearing anything."

"Good. Then the kids haven't either, you and Winky would have been closest."

The two house-elves occupy one of the cellar rooms, nicely prepared for them with a bright wall paint and furniture after their liking. There are two owls at the window and I wave my wand to open it, so they can get inside. I take the Daily Prophet from one and the letter from the second. It's addressed for Parvati and Padma, so I put it down at their place. Dobby brings the breakfast and I browse the newspaper while I enjoy my breakfast. 

"Dobby, could you check on Professor Lupin later on and maybe bring him some tea and a piece or two of toast?"

"Yes, master!"

"Thank you."

Ginny and Hermione are coming down early. They see me and immediately want to know how Remus' night has been.

"I couldn't sleep all night, Sirius! How has he been?" says Hermione.

"You can calm down, Hermione, we've done everything right and he's just suffering from the actual transformations. I've slept most of the night in my human form next to him," I reply with a smile.

"Oh, great! I'm so relieved! I was really a bit scared and wasn't sure if we did it well."

"You can both stop biting your nails now. He's upstairs and sleeping. He needs some rest from the transformation back, so we'll do as planned, I'll teach today."

"I'm so glad, Sirius. We'll continue to make it, then?" Ginny asks.

"Yes, we will. We'll do it together until we've got some routine, then we'll start doing individually, okay? This way we'll have a back up if we need one."

"Okay."

The girls sit down at their places and Winky brings their breakfast. Hermione smiles at her and brightly wishes her a good morning, thanking her for the breakfast.

"Thank you, Winky," says Ginny.

Then the other students slowly file in until they're all around. They all ask after Remus and, hearing of his well being they turn to their breakfast and today's classes. I tell them that I will take them. 

"Nice to tell us this early, Sirius, I've just put in a night with almost no sleep to finish that homework Remus wanted back today," Ron grumbles.

I laugh.

"Believe me, I know the feeling, Ron, but as your teacher I have to say you shouldn't wait that long," I tell him off mildly.

"See! What I preach you forever, Ron!" adds Hermione.

"Oh, but you say that from the first day we get it!" Ron protests.

"And so? It's off your back if you've done it right away. That gives you more free time."

"Yes, mother," he grumbles.

I notice that Harry keeps well out of the argument. Then I look around the table and notice, that Ron and Ernie have switched places at the table, so that Ron now sits next to Justin and Ernie has the place next to Ginny. Hm. Do I have to watch those two? 

I get up to go and gather what I need for the Transfiguration lessons ahead. I've got a few minutes of extra time and decide to go ahead and enlarge the map we've now finished. I bring the enlarged map and my books to the classroom and look for a good place to hang up the map. The largest open space is on the right side of the fireplace. I send it there and muse whether we need it at all times, or whether I should cover it with a password like the Marauder's Map. 

Justin, Parvati and Padma are the first ones to come into the classroom. They see the map and close up to look at it, expecting it to be something needed for the lesson.

"What's that?" Justin asks.

"That's a map of the house here, the Stöckli and the warded area around the house. Look at it, then you can tell me what it shows..." I say.

"Hey, we're all moving on it!" Padma remarks.

"That's right. It's kind of a spy to make sure, that we don't get unwanted guests. You see, we all show with a black dot, pretty big, because I've made it so large."

"I can see that. And there's Crookshanks... and the other cats! And the dog... Bäri even comes up with his name, wow!"

"That's right. The blue dots are the animals. Now watch out. I transform and you tell me what's changing..."

I transform into the dog and Padma squeals.

"Oh, now you're showing with your name, but the colour of your dot changed to blue, Sirius!"

I return and grin.

"See how clever? We've found the spell to change the colours for Animagi who turn up in their Animagus form. There's something else, which you can only see when there's a Death Eater in the vicinity of the wards. Death Eaters would come up with red dots and their names. That is why we made the map. If any Death Eaters are coming close we can see it on the map. We are going to make several copies, so we remain informed."

"That's ingenious!" Parvati whispers.

"I have to say, that I'm quite proud of our little masterpiece..."

The other students come in and I tell them that the map is not there to spy on their private lives but to find out whether we get unwelcome guests.

"I leave the spying on your private lives to yourselves," I say with a grin. 

They take it with humour and laugh. Blaise asks:

"Where did you get the idea to this? This is really great!"

"Well, my friends and I made something like this for Hogwarts when we went to school. So we could sneak around without being caught, mostly to go down to the kitchens. We found the spells in a very clever book in the library. So Remus had the idea to make something like this for here, too, because it's really a great device, and I went to look for the book and actually found it! Neat thing, believe me. We had to alter some of the spells, but Remus is pretty good in this, so we could include the colour change for the Death Eaters. Or the Animagus thing, too. We think this is a nifty aid to protect us."

"Great idea! Does that old map still exist?"

I don't want to expose Harry's secret and tell them that Filch had confiscated it shortly before we left school. Then we start our work and get a bit more serious. 

Remus turns up for lunch. He looks well rested now and I'm pleased to see how all the students welcome him back. I notice, that Ginny and Ernie are still sitting next to each other and then it occurs to me that she's also been sitting next to him in class. 

**Remus**

I have taken a long nap in the morning and when I wake up I find a pot of tea and a few pieces of toast on my small table next to the armchair. It's charmed to stay hot as I notice immediately. I'm really quite hungry, so I sit up, stretch and moan a bit, because my joints are the sorest points every time after the transformation. They take the brunt of the breaking and reshaping, and they hurt the longest. I sigh, get up and put the dressing gown back on, then I sit on my armchair and enjoy my breakfast. While I drink my second cup of tea, I relax into the armchair and pick up my book. A flick of my wand gets me better light. 

When I hear Sirius and the students enter the kitchen for lunch I put the book down and get up. I get dressed and join them for lunch. I make sure to thank Ginny and Hermione for their participation in brewing the Wolfsbane potion successfully. They both beam and look very satisfied. I sit down next to Siri and give him a peck on the cheek. 

"Hello there, love," he says and looks me over.

"Hello there yourself, love," I reply. "I'm fine and I'm well rested, mother," I add.

He grins and returns the peck. 

"The Daily Prophet is in the study, Remus, just in case you want to read it this afternoon," Sirius tells me.

"Oh, good. I'll pick it up."

"I've copied and enlarged the map, Moony, I've hung it next to the fireplace in the class room. It's so big you can read the names from the table!"

I laugh. That'll give us a slight advantage in case one of them should be able to turn up. As soon as they're just outside the wards... it will take them at least thirty minutes to take down the outer wards, then there are two more layers inside. The alarm for Death Eaters is down in the kitchen and in our bedroom as well. Of course I hope we'll never need it.

After the meal the kids spend some time outside. It's cold and grey, but dry, so they go out and take a walk or talk quietly in the yard outside of the classroom. I take an espresso over to the study to sit down and first grade the Charms essay that needs to be graded for the next day's lesson. The subject we treated was a first look into the building of spells. I pick the first piece of parchment and my quill to go over it. It's Ginny's. She's been very active in classes since we've started and I'm not surprised that she gets along with the fifth years very well. I'll have to send Arthur and Molly a letter to tell them that they can be very proud of their daughter indeed. She has written a well researched essay. Well structured, detailed and clear. There's not much to be deducted and I think that even Filius would have given her the best grade. 

Ernie has a bit more difficulties. He's still got to read a bit to comprehend this bit of theory. Of course it's not every witch or wizard's ability to learn how to build their own spells. Still, he gets a B. 

I finish off my Grappa, then I get up and put some CDs into the charger and turn on the player. Haydn's string quartets always lift my spirits. I smile. I remember it was Sirius who brought these CDs back from a shopping trip in Bern. He knows how much I like the music. 

Back to the essays. It takes me another hour to get through the pile, but then I can put them together to hand them back the next day. I enter the grades into the class journal and the report back to Hogwarts. Then I pick up the Daily Prophet and sit down in the living room to read. Sirius finds me here, when he finishes his classes. He puts down his books and parchments, then he comes and sits beside me. 

I look up and meet his lips for a lingering kiss. The paper drops on my lap and from there to the floor as he deepens the kiss and prods my lips apart to meet my tongue. I snake my arms around his shoulders and pull him closer. As always when we kiss my heart pounds and I know he feels it as well, but he's just smiling into the kiss.

**Sirius**

Sweet, sweet Remus! Do you know that you have not changed the smallest bit since we fell in love with each other? However life has been treating you in those dreadful long years, as soon as you kiss me you're just exactly the same as you were when we were sixteen. It's wonderful to feel your heart beating! Your fingers are the same nimble fingers of back then and your kisses taste just as sweet! I'm convinced that will never change and I'm feeling happier than I've ever felt before. 

While we kiss I open my eyes and gaze into yours, love, and I know I could drown in those golden brown pools. Finally we let go and you come closer, straddle me and lay your head on my shoulder. I gently caress you and feel your arms around my body.

"I love you, Remus. You're beautiful and your kisses are the most incredible things I know! I'll never get tired of kissing you, love!"

I feel his lips curling into a smile. He just sighs happily. Then one of the teenagers comes into the front room and sits down at the computer. Remus straightens up and sits back next to me. He picks up the Daily Prophet and puts the parts he's read down. I fish the page with the crossword puzzle and go to the study to pick up a quill. Then I sit at the table in the kitchen to go through the puzzle. 

**Harry**

I hear them untangling themselves and have to smile. It's not been more than three or four minutes since we've finished today's classes and already they're snogging. They're worse than teenagers. Now wait, I'm a teenager and I'm really not that bad. I never did anything more than a bit of groping around. Though that really doesn't express what we felt, Hermione and I. 

Sirius passes me on the way to the kitchen, where I see him sitting down at the table next to the window to fill in the crossword puzzle in the Daily Prophet. It's such a peaceful image that I jump up and get the camera to take a picture of him. Anyone seeing this should get the idea that this man would never ever harm anyone. At least no one who wasn't a Death Eater.

The computer has started. I'm doing some typed work for an essay, then I save it and turn to a bit of playing. After half an hour it gets too lonely though and I turn the whole thing off to join the others over in the common room. 

It's great to be a whole class here. I wouldn't have believed that school can really be fun! I realised that I'm actually very good at Potions if I don't have Snape breathing down my neck. Siri really teaches us. He does criticize, but he doesn't humiliate anyone. If he makes fun he does it in a way we can all laugh about ourselves without feeling bad. Today it was Justin. He got a bit beetle eye happy and threw in a full spoonful too much. We all laughed ourselves silly, but Justin was laughing the loudest. He didn't have time to do it again during class, but Sirius lets him work on the potion now after class. He doesn't fuss. We take the subject serious, but it's not as if the world falls apart if something goes wrong. 

I pass Justin who's almost done now. 

"Did it work out better this time, Justin?"

"Oh yes! I really don't know how I could miscount the number of spoonfuls... it's going to be done in a few minutes."

I give him the thumbs up and climb the stairs. Hermione has taken her homework up to the common room where the daylight comes in better than in the library. She sits on a sofa and reads. I put down my bag and sit down beside her.

"Hello love!" she says and doesn't even look up.

"How'd you know it's me?" I ask, baffled.

Now she looks up and grins. I scoot a bit closer and get a kiss from her, then she says:

"I can feel it. It feels different when you're near me than anyone else."

"Oh."

I'm amazed, but Ron snorts from the next armchair. He's pulled up and folded his long legs on the squashy big armchair and he says:

"Honestly, Hermione, you're not making me believe that you can actually FEEL Harry without seeing him!"

"Well, just you wait, Ron Weasley, until the right boy comes along, then you'll know what I know. Or maybe not. You might be too thick to even recognise the right one."

She's a bit mean now! But for once he decides not to argue and continues to scribble some notes out of his book. I sigh and pull my Transfiguration homework out of the bag. Sirius has finished lecturing about human-animal transfigurations and has given us a huge essay to write. We had to pull slips with different animals, and of course I got a different one than Ron or Hermione. 

"Has anyone pulled a rabbit?" I ask the others in the room.

"I've got a hare..." says Ginny, "Wonder if that's in any way different."

"We could check the sources."

Hermione looks up.

"That's funny. I wonder if he did that on purpose, because Morag has a donkey and I have a horse."

"You mean choose animals that are somehow closer to each other? That's interesting, maybe he really did it on purpose," Ginny muses.

We discuss the homework for a while. Then I start to read until it's time for dinner. Winky calls us down. We leave our work and go down to the kitchen. I like the meals. They give much more a sense of family here than at Hogwarts. We're still thirteen people at the table, but that is not too many. 

After dinner I pick up the Daily Prophet and study the adverts for ideas for Christmas presents. I know it's early, but I'm so little talented in having ideas for them that I look around rather early. There's an advert for an owl order catalogue and I tear it out. Then I fill it in and ask Remus if I can send it with Racer. Hedwig has a rather easy life right now as we do not want to draw attention to ourselves because she's white. Anana of course is out of the question. There would be Morgana, Parvati's and Padma's owl, but she's out right now as is Ron's Pigwidgeon. Apart from them Justin, Blaise, Mandy and Morag have their own owls, but Justin's is a snowy owl like Hedwig, so we can't use him. I haven't seen Mandy's tawny owl for a while, so I think she must be on an errand as well. 

"Yes, of course you can send it with Racer. - Which just makes me think... we could give Hedwig and Neptune another colour until they would be safe again, what do you think? Up in the mountains here the snowy owls change between winter and summer plumage, white in winter, grey brown in summer, we could give them the grey brown feathers of the summer plumage, what do you think?" Remus suggests.

"Oh that sounds great, Remus, let's do that. Then I can send this with Hedwig."

"I'll have to check the spell compendium for that, I don't think I know the spell right now..." Remus says and gets up to fetch the book. 

He brings a small book back and opens it. I look over his shoulder and I'm sure it's empty, but he mumbles something like:

"Let's see. Change colour, change colour... ah, there it is!"

An article with the incantation, the spell purpose, its theory and build, even when it was invented comes up on an empty page. He reads it carefully, then pulls out his wand and does the wand movements, then he says:

"Should be easy. I'll do it with Hedwig. I'll ask Justin if he wants me to do it with Neptune as well..."

"Remus! That book was empty! Then you just said..."

He looks at me. Then he grins and points at the book.

"It's a rare book, Harry and really one of my top prized possessions. It just looks empty, but it actually brings up every spell ever written if you just think of what you need it brings you what's in existence already. It can be one spell or ten different spells. What's best is that it updates itself. So you can see how valuable it is!"

"Wow! Everything there is? Spells, hexes, jinxes, curses, everything?"

"Spells. Nothing else. No curses, no hexes, nothing of that sort, it's really for charms and spells."

"That's great."

Two minutes later Hedwig is brown. She doesn't seem to like it too much, but when I pick her up and explain to her that it's for her and our protection she seems to accept it. I give her the envelope into which I've put the parchment slip. 

"Here, girl, something to do for you! Wait for the catalogue to take it home. This way I didn't have to put our address in..."

I let Hedwig out and she takes off. 

**Hermione**

Today we'll go out for Muggle Studies. It's always an excuse for Sirius and Remus to take us on an outing. We were allowed to choose from several options: the zoo in Basle, the museum of communication in Bern or a trip to the Swiss National Museum in a castle in Prangins. 

We have chosen the zoo. So we get dressed in the morning and right after the breakfast we get packed into the van, which has been magically enlarged of course, so it seats us all comfortably and drive down the mountain to Lützelflüh, through the Emmental to the highway and then to Basle. It's a good hour and a half until we get there. Remus knows a parking house, from where we get to the zoo by public transport. Except for Harry, Justin and me no one really knows how to work out a route on a public transport network, so this is part of the lesson. We have our wands with us, but of course we're not supposed to use them. So Remus explains the use of the automatic ticket machines and the map on them to find out how to get there. He has a purse of coins and I point to a vending machine that sells cards for more than one trip instead of single tickets. We buy three of them, because there's only ten trips on one. Ron drops the coins until the cards are coming out. Morag and Blaise cancel the tickets. Then we have to wait for the correct tram. We also have to change once, but we find our way to the zoo nicely. Ernie has to buy the tickets for us all. He is clever enough to ask for a group ticket and gets it because we are more than twelve. 

It's a nice zoo. I get a guide at the entrance and read about it for a bit. There's a website mentioned, so I make sure to keep the guide and check the site when I get to the computer next. 

I take Harry's hand as we stroll through the animal park. It's quite nice until the afternoon, when there seem to be schoolchildren everywhere all of a sudden. Remus explains to us that the local schools are all out on Wednesday afternoon and that many children come to the zoo then. There's a special children's zoo where they can help tend animals. 

The day passes nicely, it's not exactly beautiful weather, but there's a little sunshine through the clouds and it's not raining. I watch Ginny and Ernie who also hold hands and once she's turning to me and I wink. She smiles. I know she's quite happy with Ernie who adores her. 

Harry moves his hand up and puts it around my shoulder. I snake mine around his waist. Remus and Sirius watch us, holding hands themselves. 

"Remus and Sirius are amazing. They would never lie about their being a couple, no matter how people stare..."

"I'm always trying to imagine how they would stare if they knew that Remus isn't only gay but also a werewolf," Harry says in a very low voice. 

I look at the two men who walk just a few metres in front of us. It's good for Sirius, I think, to be here, away from that country where he's nothing but a fugitive. Okay, he has no papers and lives here illegally, but he has the perfect disguise. Back home his Animagus form is at least known amongst the Death Eaters, so spying on them would be out of the question and openly fighting against them is just as impossible. So he gets at least some respite here. He has filled out again. And boy, I have to think of Harry when I see those tight fitting jeans he wears, showing off nice long legs and lovely round buttocks. The rest of his body slowly looks nice, too. He's got fairly broad shoulders again, his hair is shiny and has already grown out a bit again. It falls nicely just below his shoulder blades and he wears it open. Oops, I think he felt me staring, because he turns around and gives me one of his beautiful smiles. Honestly, it's no wonder Remus is so in love with him. He has the nice personality to match this near perfect body. 

"Knut for your thoughts, Hermione," Harry says next to me.

I laugh.

"What would you say if I tell you that I've been checking out Siri's arse?" I say coyly.

He breaks out laughing and then pinches my nose.

"Gosh, Hermione, he's 36 and he's as gay as any man can be!"

"So? Still some lovely food for the eyes, don't you think?"

"Well, I'm not quite that gay, you know, that's why I'm with you!" he reminds me.

Now I laugh again, too. We stop and kiss, I feel Sirius look back again and just sink into the wonderful feeling that's Harry Potter's kiss and forget that I've been checking out a gay man who's 20 years older than I. When Harry lets go I reluctantly follow and sigh. I resolve to check out contraception spells or potions soon. There's surely something in the library... or in that book of Remus'... I'm sure he lets me check. Not that HE needs them, lucky guy!

**Sirius**

Young love! Were we ever that young and sweet, Remus and I? I wonder. I hold Remus' hand tightly, play with his fingers and look at him. He's just a few inches shorter than me, but he used to be quite a lot smaller when we started out. He has followed my gaze and when we turn back, he smiles. 

"They are cute, aren't they?" he asks.

"Absolutely. I've just been wondering if we were that cute, the two of us. I know James and Lily were sweet to watch, too. I'm glad, Harry gets easier with Hermione. He's got so many issues with close personal contacts. He won't even really hug you or me."

"That's true, but don't forget that since Lily and James died he never was hugged. The last time was probably Hagrid, when he said goodbye to him..."

"I know. That's why he has it so hard. I'm quite convinced that little Hermione will pull him along though."

"Oh, that girl is way ahead of him emotionally. But she has a big heart and she can be very persistent, so I think she'll manage."

I haven't been outside of the house in two months. It's the first time since before term started that I'm really at ease outside and it does me a lot of good! I'm happy where we are, but I'm scooped up and I can't do much. Teaching the kids, preparing lessons and grading tests and essays do occupy me enough to go crazy, but I notice that I need outings like this. I long to get that bloody rat, which keeps me from taking my rightful place in the wizarding society, but I fear that even if we catch it and I get my name cleared I won't trust any of them anymore. I'll most probably always be an outcast, but I have Remus, and together we'll be fine. I move my hand from his hand to around his shoulder and he leans in to me, holding me around my waist.

We leave the zoo in the middle of the afternoon and find our way back to the parking house. Then we have to find our way back to the highway and then home. When we pass Lützelflüh it is already so familiar that I'm itching to reach our farmhouse, because it means warmth and home. After parking the car and entering the kitchen I move directly to the classroom to check the map. We have finally charmed it with a password. If it's closed it looks like an oversized wizarding poster of the Weird Sisters. I speak the password and tap the map with my wand. 

Everything is fine. No Death Eater anywhere, no Wormtail either. Somehow I wish he'd run straight into our trap. Maybe then Fudge would start to accept that Voldemort is back.

Dobby and Winky serve dinner soon after and then Remus and I go up to our bedroom. We've done the driving and are both tired. I really feel like a bit of cuddling tonight. Remus lies next to me and reads, but when I scoot up to him he puts the book away. He kisses me and rakes through my hair with his long fingers. We kiss again and I pull him as close as I can. He starts to push the duvet to the foot end of the bed and straddles me, pinning me to the mattress in the process. 

Oh, he's hot! I can already feel his erection on my cock and the wonderful friction it causes makes me moan into his mouth. My arms close around his shoulders. He props himself up on his elbows and leaves my mouth. While he starts to wander over my body there's nothing I can do but moan his name again and again.

**Remus**

By Merlin, he's beautiful. Even the girls start to notice how well his body has recovered now and I'm sure Hermione was checking him out today. It was almost funny and it made me devilishly horny to know she must have found him sexy. He's all mine! I'm not even sure I want his name cleared some days just to make it more sure he remains mine! I must be obsessed, but I've missed him so badly that there will never be time to make up for the lost fourteen years. Every time I make love with him I can't keep from thinking that I've missed fourteen years worth of THIS! 

I move from his mouth to his earlobes, lick and suck them and then lightly bite them, for which I get another moan out of him. Ooh, I love to hear him moan! We've both got control issues, he can't often really let go, but tonight he seems willing to completely let himself be taken. I'll do that taking, love! I start by gently nipping from your ear over your throat to the crook of your neck. Mm, I get your scent best at this point! I'd always recognise you by this scent, no matter what kind of perfume you throw on yourself. Though I'm glad that I've trained you not to use any at all a long time ago and you haven't forgotten. I want your natural scent, the musky, earthy one that is so typical you, Siri, not any artificial horror which only burns and insults my fine olfactory senses. Yes, that's right, push up, let me feel that beautiful cock of yours and I'll get closer down there soon. More musk and spicier. But first there are two wonderful deeply red buds that need to be treated. Ooh, they're hard already. 

"You're wonderful, love!" I whisper, before I suck one of his nipples in my mouth. 

Looking down on my mate I'm always amazed at how little body hair he has. There are a few stray hairs around his nipples and there's a fine line of black hair from his navel down to his pubic hair, a light dusting of more black hair on his legs and his underarms, but nothing else. 

Licking my way down to his navel I hum and he purrs in bliss as the vibrations of my humming reach his nerves. I close up to this wonderful thick and heavy organ, the very thing I've missed for so long. It's not even been four months and we're so well acquainted with each other's body again. I give the head of his cock a first lick, pull the foreskin back and lick some more. His moans get louder. I take the cock into my hand, start to lightly fist it and interrupt that action with more licking and sucking of the head. I feel Sirius' hands on my back, as he caresses me and sometimes guides my head. I keep sucking and stretch out my hand, wriggling with my fingers and amazingly he gets my message and hands me the small jar with the lube. He even opens it for me and I stick my fingers inside, then leave it next to us while I gently move my finger to where he likes it best. Siri spreads his legs far apart. I nudge at his opening, spread it and push my finger inside. I take my time preparing him and he likes it so much that he protests when I pull my fingers back to slick my cock and enter him swiftly. 

"Aww, that's where you belong, love! Gods, I love this!"

I push his knees upwards and thus his arse is better reachable and then I start to thrust. Sirius is already far up in the clouds and on the way to Kythera. I follow him there without further delay now and he meets every one of my thrusts with an upward movement of his hips. I lean down and kiss him. It's a slow, lingering kiss and we halt our thrusts for as long as it lasts. Then I continue to move inside of him. Oh god, this is home. It's just so good. I start to see stars and everything gets white and then I come. He only needs a few more moments of stroking his cock to follow me and spurts his seed all over us. 

I swear there's nothing more beautiful than my lover when he reaches his orgasm. At the last moment his blue eyes open and he stares at me with that cry of my name out of his mouth. He pulls me close, lets his legs fall down on the bed and I slip out of him. I lie on top of him now and we gently caress each other in the afterglow of our climax. 

He kisses me. Then he flips us around, so that we lie side by side and kisses me again. He glances at the watch and I ask lazily:

"What's the time?"

"Half past nine..." he replies and I snuggle up to him. 

**Sirius**

He snuggles up and falls asleep right away. I kiss him tenderly and pull up the duvet. I know I'm the luckiest man on earth for I have this wonderful man in my arms, this incredible lover and the single one person on this planet who would do everything for me and more. If he ever worries that I could ever leave him - he has no idea! If there's one thing I could never do anymore it's leaving him. In just a few years Harry will be out there on his own two feet and he'll happily come home to see us, but he'll be mostly gone from my life. The one who will still be there will be Remus. 

I remember back at school when I heard more than once that I don't even deserve Remus. How little they knew! No one knew better than I that I didn't deserve him, but I can proudly claim that my love for him never stopped. And it won't. Ever. How can I not love him?

**Harry**

Hedwig is back with the owl order catalogue. I thank her and pass her some of my toast and bacon. Then I leaf through the catalogue and gather some early ideas for Christmas presents. I leave it in the front room, whoever is interested can use it... 

I already have my school bag with me, so I don't need to go and get my stuff anymore. I look at the clock on the kitchen wall just above the cooker. It says 7.30, so we have another half an hour of time. Ron is barging down the stairs. He was the only one who voted against starting lessons at 8 in the morning, and we didn't need to ask why. Every morning he mutters under his breath that he really doesn't like this. He sits down next to me and only starts to smile when Dobby brings him a well laden plate of bacon and eggs and his coffee. What! Ron drinks coffee? 

"When did you start to drink coffee, Ron?" I ask.

"Er - last week... thought I'd give it a try once," he says. 

"Oh. So you like it?"

"Yeah, I do actually."

Remus sips his second cup of tea and wonders:

"How can anyone drink coffee that early in the morning?"

"Well, at least it wakes me up enough for class," Ron says with a rueful smile.

"Good reasoning, Ron."

There are several conversations going on around the table. I'm actually finished with my breakfast, but I'm sitting between Hermione and Ron in the middle on the bench and it's a bit tight to squeeze out. Ron and Justin are still eating. Both have their school stuff either with them or already on their table in the class room. They compare the contents of the Defence essay we have to hand in today. Remus tries visibly not to listen into their conversation by talking quietly with Padma who sits next to him. 

"Can I borrow your owl order catalogue, Harry?" Hermione asks.

"Sure. I left it on the coffee table in the front room, just pick it up there any time."

"Thanks."

Five minutes to eight Remus gets up and goes to get his things in the study. We start to get up as well and file into the class room. It's still fairly cool in here, but Justin has started the fire in the huge fireplace before breakfast. Justin and Ron take their seats on the last row, while I follow Hermione and Ginny to our places in the first row. Of course Ernie sits down next to Ginny. Blaise, Morag, Padma and Parvati take their places behind us and Mandy sits next to Justin. Remus collects the essays we've prepared for today. Then he starts his lecture, a short one today, as we are through with the shield charms, now we move on to duelling curses. He treats us with three of them and after learning them we get to practice for the rest of the double lesson. Remus gets all the tables and chairs out of the way and we are paired up and have to start throwing curses at each other and blocking them. We change the pairings around, so that we get to duel with as many of our class mates as possible. 

Sirius watches and sometimes helps. He's just amazing with that wand of his. Now I truly understand why many people believed his being evil so easily. He's devilishly fast and fires spells in a breathtaking speed. And he obviously enjoys it, too. From where did he get this agility back? He's playing with Hermione and I and we both chase him, but he blocks most of our spells easily and hits us with things like Jelly Legs and Rictusempra. Hermione giggles and can hardly take the spell off herself. I help her, then we attack Sirius again. It's great fun, because we don't do anything that hurts right now. 

The fun is over after the two lessons are through. We rearrange the tables, sit down and continue with the next subject. I'm not too fond of Ancient Runes, but it's better than Divination. We beginners have the written assignment today and the others get lectured. 

Lunch is great today. Steaks and chips. Dobby has made garlic and herb butter to put on the steaks. There's salad from the greenhouse outside and we're allowed to drink Coke. 

"That'll keep you awake in Charms!" Remus says, grinning.

"Why?" Ron asks. 

"Because the main flavour in here comes from caffeine. So you probably won't fall asleep."

Ron seems to be particularly fond of the stuff and asks, why we can't have it more often. Remus explains that more than half of the contents of the bottle is sugar. 

"There's Diet Coke, Remus," Hermione reminds him.

He looks at her with a look that tells her exactly what he thinks of Diet Coke.

"That's disgusting stuff, Hermione. No, I rather have it a bit less often, but the real thing! I have to teach Dobby to make Coke Floats for dessert once. Oh, and don't get me started on the Pepsi version, that is even worse than Diet Coke. And the diet version of Pepsi is about as bad as Diet Coke and Pepsi taken together."

Sirius laughs. 

"There's my little purist," he says. 

**Ginny**

Saturdays are our shopping days. Remus usually picks two or three of us and we drive to the big shopping centre to buy the groceries needed. Sometimes he drops a group of us at Burgdorf to take the train to Bern, so we can go on shopping trips ourselves. This time it's Ernie and I, and we are allowed to stay until four in the afternoon, when the shops close. We fix the date when our train will be back and we go off. Remus gives us the mobile phone he keeps for this and tells us:

"You know how to use it by now. If for some reason you can't make the train you need to give us a call, okay?"

"Okay. Should we leave it off?"

"No. Keep it on, just in case you need to. We're all protected by the Fidelius Charm, but you never know. Things can happen and we want to eliminate as much as possible of the danger. Now go and have fun!"

"Thanks, Remus!"

It's a bit of an adventure for us, because both of us are not all too familiar with the Muggle world, but Remus and Sirius think we have to grow into it and we can do it. So Ernie and I have to get the tickets for the train and then find the right track and get on the right train. I think we're lucky, we've made it. We sit down in a booth and have the space for ourselves. When we get to Bern we already know the way to the shops. It's lunch time and we buy some Döner Kebabs at a stand we pass. That stuff is really nice. We watch as the last market stands get dismounted under the arcades. 

"So, where do you want to go?" Ernie asks me.

"Just walk around for a while first?" I offer.

"Okay. We could walk down to the big square and look at the other market stands."

"Yes, let's do that. At least until we gobbled up our kebabs."

It's a sunny, but fairly cold day in November. Six weeks more and it's already Christmas. Ernie and I walk on and we eat up. Then we reach the large open square and look at some of the market stands. Ernie wipes his mouth with the paper napkin and drops it into the next rubbish bin. He takes my hand and I hold him back, clean my own mouth and drop the napkin into the bin as well. We dive into the market stands. There's so much to see and I get some different essences for the diffuser. Ernie shops for some early Christmas presents. We go to a big book shop where we have a huge selection of Muggle books. Hermione has given me a list of authors to try, so we look in the paperback section to find some stuff to read. I discover a few things I like and buy at least five books. We finally head down to the wizarding section and shop for some more things. 

Ernie is sweet, because he gets me another book, but in the wizarding bookshop. I choose one for him as well. Then we look at the time and notice that we have to hurry back to the station to catch the train we're supposed to take. We get there, just in time. When I board the train I catch a glimpse of a ray of sun on something metallic. I get into the train and sit down, looking out and I see a smallish man with something like a silver glove. Only he wears the glove on his right hand only. 

"Oh Christ, that's not a glove," I mutter.

"What's up?" Ernie asks.

"Let's get away from where he could spot us, Ernie, on the other side! I think he hasn't seen me yet!" I whisper and duck out of sight. 

"What is it?"

"Well, I think he can't spot us here. Look over there, right next to the end of the staircase. See that man with one silvery glove?"

"Yes, I do! Why only one? Strange, that he doesn't wear one on his other hand."

"That's because it's not a glove, Ernie, it's his silver hand! This fellow out there is Peter Pettigrew! - How the hell does he know we're here!"

"Let's call Remus. The train won't leave for another five minutes, he mustn't see us anymore."

"Under no circumstances. He knows me all too well! He's spent twelve years in my family in his rat form, Ernie!"

"Oh, I had forgotten about that."

Ernie looks around and watches Pettigrew, while I dial the number. Remus picks up the phone. I'm lucky! 

"Remus, we've got a bit of a situation here. Ernie and I are on the train all right, but it's not due to leave for another four minutes and we see Peter Pettigrew sneaking around outside."

"He's definitely looking for us, Ginny! I can see him walking around the cars to look inside..."

"Ginny, stay where you are. Maybe you could hide in a toilet. He knows you, but he doesn't know Ernie and I doubt he will remember Ernie, even if he followed the two of you. And we'll watch the map closely. I'll be in Burgdorf to pick you two up. He can't know where you're going!"

"Okay, I'll go and hide out until we're off. I really hope he doesn't board the train."

"So do I. The train leaves in a short time, doesn't it?"

"Yes."

"We'll apparate in if need be. Stay in contact. I want you to call our other mobile phone every five minutes. If he boards the train and you can tell, inform us immediately, okay?"

"Okay."

"Try to stay away from using magic, but I want you both to have your wand at the ready."

"Will do, Remus."

"Fine. In five minutes then."

Ernie still looks for Wormtail and I give him the mobile phone and creep to the nearest toilet. Ernie sits down in the seat just outside and checks his watch. The train leaves. 

**Ernie**

I'm really scared. If that's the man who killed thirteen Muggles with only one curse... I haven't seen him anymore, so I really hope he hasn't boarded the train. I quickly get close to the toilet and tell Ginny that I move a bit away, so if he should turn up I won't give her hiding spot away. Then I sit down in the next car and get one of the books out. I'm watching passers by surreptitiously. And really, ten minutes have passed when he walks by me, looking around for Ginny. He doesn't even stop to look at me, clearly he searches for her copper coloured hair. When he's out of the compartment I dial Remus' number.

"Lupin."

"Remus, it's Ernie. He's on the train. Ginny is hiding in a toilet right now and I'll tell her to stay in there. What can we do?"

"It's not such a long trip, tell her to stay in there, we'll be at the station. If he wants trouble he can have it."

"Okay."

But I keep watching and then I see him leaving the train at the next stop. Once the train is on the way again I go and tell Ginny to come out. I am so relieved. I call Remus again. Sirius takes the phone. They're already on the way to Burgdorf and I tell him that Wormtail has left the train.

"Good! Not that I wouldn't love to get my hands around his dratted neck, but I'm glad you're out of the danger for the moment."

"We'll get there soon. Only one more stop."

Ginny and I hold hands and cuddle until we get there. We quickly get out of the train and meet Remus and Sirius on the track. They accompany us to the car and we take off immediately. When we get back the maps get activated and we spend the evening in the classroom where we play some games. 

There's nothing to be seen on the map, not until quite late. But then Sirius looks on it again and shortly afterwards we get the silver and Death Eater alarm from the clock on the kitchen wall.

"He's a rat, Siri. Let's watch the map closely. He'll find that he can't get into the house as a rat, we've sealed it off too well. So he'll probably try as a human."

"Yes, I think the same. We watch the map - Ginny, can you do that with the big one and can you do it with one of the small ones, Blaise?"

**Sirius**

So he's decided to look for us and actually found us. I wonder how he did that. On the other hand he knows about Remus' connections to Switzerland, he's been with us when we visited here back in 1977, the summer before our last year at Hogwarts. And of course he knew and must have recognised Ginny. We must catch him! We turn off all the lights.

"Do you think it wise to send Anana with a letter to Hogwarts, Remus?" I ask.

"Yes, I was just thinking I'd write that letter."

"Okay, do that. We can't do anything but wait. I have to hope he won't endanger Barb and Housi."

Remus blanches, but writes the note first and gives it to Anana who's always perching in the classroom. He lets her out. 

"He's coming closer to the house now, Sirius, he's turning around the back of the greenhouse," says Ginny.

"Still blue?"

"Yes - no! Red now!"

"Good. That means he transformed."

Hermione, Harry and I are going to the end of the classroom where Wormtail has to turn up and I tell them to extinguish their wand lights except for the candle Ginny holds to see the map. 

"He's coming to the front of the house," she whispers. 

All of us are ready. Remus takes my place next to Hermione and Harry and I take Ron and Morag to the entrance of the house. He hasn't noticed that there are doors on the side. It's very dark and he won't be able to see us, but we see him when he tries to enter.

"Stunners in his direction, just one after the other, nothing else. Keep your heads low. As soon as he opens the door start using Stupefy," I tell the teens.

"Good. Just let him come!" says Morag.

Good girl! I think. We can hear him creep to the kitchen door now. He opens it and looks inside. Once he's filling the entrance all three of us start throwing stunners at him and one of them actually hits. Wormtail finds himself on the ground before he's completely inside of the house. We flick on all the lights immediately. I pull the traitor into the house and conjure ropes to bind him so tightly he really can't move an inch of his limbs. The others come over from the classroom. 

"Let's hope he was alone..." I say.

"Could be, you know, it didn't exactly look like he was with someone. And the map shows no one else around the wards and the house," Ginny says.

"Still, we'll keep on watching it. We will have to wait for an answer from Hogwarts. Anana takes a while for this trip. Several hours at least, so it will be morning at best."

We decide that Remus and six of the teens go and sleep half the night while I watch with five of the kids. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Ernie stay with me while the others go and sleep. We take up residence in the classroom, where we can keep Wormtail out in the open. Hermione goes to get some of the games and we play several rounds. We keep a keen eye on the map and calm down when no other Death Eater shows up around the wards. 

After three hours the stunner wears off. Harry has warned us what he's capable of with that silver hand of his, so we have bound his elbows together on his back, even if he can cut through the ropes around his hands he can't do much, as he's chained around the elbows and chained to the railing of the stairs on one side and to several other points in the room. I see when he wakes up and looks around confused. He sees me and blanches. Oh, how I longed for this sweet, sweet moment! 

Harry, Ron and Hermione have been beaming ever since we've stunned Wormtail. Harry is on his feet the moment Wormtail seems to have regained consciousness. 

"So, you're back again, Wormtail! But this time you won't get away. No full moon tonight. No need to transport you between someone with a broken leg and a werewolf who has to transform. We've already sent the news of your capture to Hogwarts you know. This time you won't escape!"

Wormtail seems to think the best policy is to keep his mouth shut. I'm not in the mood to descend on him, I let the teens work their magic. Ron and Hermione both don't hold back with their amount of venom. 

"We've grown a bit since the last time we saw you, Wormtail, you won't stand the point of a chance!" Hermione says coolly.

I'm glad we have shut down the large map and only use one of the small ones surreptitiously. Just in case he would be able to get away we don't want him to know that we've been able to charm a map here. 

"You'll never win now! The Dark Lord is back and he'll take over! I'm on the winning side now! Again!" Wormtail finally shrieks. 

"That won't help you though, will it?" Ron says with a laugh.

"You'll get some of the horror you made Sirius feel, you dirty rat!" Harry threatens.

"The Ministry won't be able to oversee that you are in league with Voldemort and that means they'll have to acknowledge he's back. No more hiding and gathering more forces, Wormtail, do you think your boss will be happy?" Hermione spits. 

Wormtail seems to think that she perceives his position just right and pales. He looks dreadful as it is. 

"Just disregard him, kids. Let's rather play on..." I say calmly and turn back to the game we've been playing.

They come back to the table, but of course we all watch Wormtail. I've already cast the hold Animagus spell on him, so he can't transform into the rat right now. He grinds his teeth, but we don't make it easier on him. Then the time comes to wake the others so we can get some sleep. Ernie takes over with the ones in the back of the house and Hermione goes to wake Remus. I'm a bit afraid of letting Remus stay with Wormtail, because of that dratted silver hand. So, when Remus comes down I tell him in German to do anything to stay away from Wormtail.

"I will, love. I don't want to get close to this monstrosity."

"Good. I'll leave you then. I hope I will get some sleep!"

"You will. I slept. Well even!"

**Remus**

I kiss Siri and he leaves reluctantly. Wormtail watches us and the loathing in his eyes is easy to see. Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny and Ernie leave and we don't even hold Ernie back who leaves in the wrong direction to be with Ginny. 

Blaise, the twins, Justin, Mandy and Morag file in from the back of the house. We take over and play more of the games that lie on the table. We don't even acknowledge Wormtail, but after a while he tries to get to me.

"Remus, you can't let them take me!"

I don't react.

"Remus, I know you're too good to have me killed!"

"Ignore him," I tell the kids.

"You can't ignore me, Remus! Do they even know what company they enjoy? I don't think they would like to know! You don't belong here, Remus, you have to help me. If you help me out, then the Dark Lord will surely be very thankful..."

"I'm afraid that you are quite delusional about your status to your precious boss, Wormtail! He'll only be glad to be rid of you..." I finally shoot back.

"He can't afford to lose me, I know too many of his secrets!" he cries.

"Shut up, Wormtail, I won't listen," I tell him.

"You kids should know that you share your house with a monster! He's a bloody werewolf, he'll kill you all if he can!" Wormtail finally cries.

I'm not even reacting. But the reaction from my students really pleases me. They all jump up at once and get closer to him. Then Blaise tells him:

"You are nothing but a stinking traitorous rat, Pettigrew! We know he's a werewolf. And do you know how much we care? Not THAT much! He would never be such a piece of crap as you are. He'd never betray his friends. He'd never creep in the dirt in front of a master like you do."

And Padma adds:

"I don't know how you even earned his friendship ever when you went to school, Pettigrew, because then you'd never betray his secret like you just did. You must be a really ugly coward to be able to do this. We've heard all the stories, we know that Remus, Sirius and James looked at you as a friend and pulled you along. You have THEM to thank for your Animagus form, you must have had THEM to thank for even passing school and you gave your thanks in such a lousy form."

"If you ever, ever utter another word against Remus until you're out of here, I will forget the order not to curse you! He's the kindest and friendliest person on this planet, he would never willingly hurt anyone and he's certainly never hurt you! You are scum, Pettigrew! Not even worth being looked at. You utter one more word and I will silence you!" Parvati hisses.

I call them all back and tell them that if he gets too loudmouthed we'll just stun him again. That shuts him up for quite a while. Then he tries again, but we disregard him. I keep my eyes trained on the map occasionally, but all is still clear. Then I see Albus apparating as close to the house as he can get. He has three Order members with him, Tonks, Bill Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt. I sigh with relief. 

"We're getting help now," I tell the kids in German. 

"Oh, good. Who's it?" asks Padma.

"The headmaster with three members of the Order of the Phoenix. They'll be here soon."

Half an hour later the house starts to bustle with activity. Dumbledore, Tonks, Bill and Kingsley enter the house and all stare at Pettigrew, some of them in horror of finding him alive and Albus with delight.

"Good morning, everyone! This was really a very nice information you sent me, Remus! I'm most pleased. Kingsley will be, too!"

"I'm sure you are, Kingsley! Great to see you all."

I introduce my students and then go and call Sirius down. He's with us in a moment and greets the others with a huge smile. Tonks embraces him and tells him how happy she is that his name should be cleared.

"We'll have to get him to the Ministry and I'll have to get pictures of him to the Daily Prophet immediately. I'll call the Minister tomorrow and tell him that on my search for Sirius I've rather found someone else who might be able to tell us some interesting stuff. - You'll be able to show yourself in public again soon, Sirius!" Shacklebolt says.

"I hope so. I really like it here, but to be here in a more official function would be nice, too!"

"I quite agree with you. But first let's stun this filth here and get him back to London. You'll hear from us."

Sirius has tears in his eyes. Tonks looks around and says:

"What's this here? Looks like a classroom?"

"That's what it is, Tonks. It's for the kids here. They've all had reasons to be out of harm's way for a while. So we're teaching them here."

"Wow! How do you guys like that?"

"It's great!" says Mandy. 

"Yeah, we have loads of fun!" Ernie confirms. 

"Fine! I'm to stay with you for a couple of days, to help keep watch. I've taken off at the office. I'm an Auror."

"Well, then we should give you one of the spare rooms, Tonks," I say. 

We watch as Wormtail gets stunned again and then Bill and Kingsley take him away. Albus leaves with them. I sigh in relief. I could almost kiss Wormtail for making it so easy for us. Then I call Dobby and Winky and order a feast for the next day. Nothing below a really good party can be tolerated on this day!

The kids are happy to hear that and already start decorating the kitchen. I take Tonks over there and she smiles at the flags of the Hogwarts houses. We've never taken them down and they still adorn the wall behind the bench around the table.

"This looks neat in here! As far as an exile goes, this looks like a great one!"

"I can only agree, dear cousin," says Sirius, who is all smiles and beaming. 

"Tonks, you can have my room, I'll just share with Harry for a few nights," Hermione says.

Harry blushes.

"Oh, is there something I should know?" Sirius asks and looks stern.

But he can't hide his grin for more than ten seconds. Harry and Hermione grin, too.

"Not yet," Hermione says. 

"Do you think we'll have to inform you by formal announcement in a letter?" Harry asks cheekily.

"No thanks. Your snogging sessions are informative enough," Sirius says.

"We can't be any worse than the two of you," Hermione retorts, pointing at Siri and I.

I think I hear Tonks giggle. I think, Tonks deserves a stern look. And I think she doesn't even mind. She's clearly amused.

**Tonks**

They seem to have a fairly merry household here. And it looks like Sirius and Remus have found together again, how nice. Interesting - that girl looks like she's Harry's girlfriend and that they are quite comfortable together if she wants to leave her room to me. Well, I'm fine with that, anything to get a couple happy. The kids seem to be very content here. Well, I think I would be, if I'd have the luck to have two teachers like that. 

"I'm Hermione, may I show you your room now?" the girl asks me.

"Pleased to meet you, Hermione. Thank you! But if there's another way I don't want to shut you out of your room..."

"It's okay. Believe me, I gladly take the excuse," she says while we're walking up the staircase. 

I grin.

"So you need to push your boyfriend a little or what?"

"Fifteen year old boys are so thick! He's a sweetheart, but he needs to be pushed a little now and then, not only in all things love... but he'll grow up."

"You might want to take care. Potters usually fall once - and hard..."

"Not that I'd mind. Though I have ambition for a professional career. I don't know what yet, but I know that I'll have my choice of possibilities."

We arrive on the top floor. On the way she shows me the bathroom, then she opens the door to a really lovely room. Then she grabs a few clothes and says:

"Well, if I need something I'll allow myself to come and get it if you don't mind."

"Not at all, Hermione! Thank you very much. This is a lovely room."

"Just wait until you see the view. In case it's a clear day for once. It's breathtaking. Have you ever been in Switzerland?"

"Nope, never. Do I see the mountains?"

"Oh yes, you do see the mountains. - Well, get settled, then just come down. We're either in the kitchen or over in our common room. That's on the top floor above the classroom."

"Thanks, I'll find you guys."

I put my overnight bag down and look out of the window. It's still almost dark, the dawn just breaking in. I take my wand and go down to meet them all again. Remus and Sirius are in the kitchen and enjoy their early breakfast. They tell me to sit at the head of the table.

"We have our fixed seats. You're taking the one available free seat, Tonks," Sirius tells me.

"I see. - So, how do you like teaching, Sirius?"

"It's still a very strange feeling, Tonks. But I like what I do. I don't know if I'm any good, but they at least manage the transfigurations I teach them and they seem to grasp the theory, so maybe I'm not such a bad teacher. I'm also teaching them Potions and Arithmancy."

"You have only one class, shouldn't be too draining..."

"Well, it is, actually. I can't imagine having so many classes as in Hogwarts. The way we have it here is great though. We each have two full days of classes and the remaining day is usually something we do all together. Sort of the odd things. We know what they have to know for their OWLS and we teach them that. And some things beyond that..." he says.

I've never seen him so sincere. When I mention it I get a rueful smile.

"I could be as careless as I wanted with myself, Tonks, but there's no way I'm going to be that for them. They depend on my serenity, so I'm pulling myself together."

"Wow, Sirius. That's commitment! - By the way, how did you know Wormtail was sneaking around?"

"Ginny saw him at the railway station in Bern yesterday. He followed them on the train, but he couldn't detect Ginny anymore and left it, but he somehow must have fooled the kids and found his way, because a few hours later he showed up on our map. We've made a map of the house and the surrounding, which we charmed to show us people and animals crawling around."

"Great! Like the Marauder's Map?"

"Similar. It's a bit more sophisticated. Shows Death Eaters in red, normal people in black, animals with names in blue and Animagi when in their Animagus form in blue as well, but with their full name."

"That's really sophisticated. Good for you, now we have Wormtail, they're going to drop some Veritaserum inside of him for sure..."

"It would be too good to be able to return home free."

"Not that you're particularly hot for your home, I suppose..." I say sardonically.

"No, of course not. This house here is more like it."

After the breakfast I decide to make a round around the premises. Sirius gets dressed into a warm cloak and comes with me. We check on the area, find no wards breached and nothing wrong, so we get back into the house. 

**Parvati**

After the night's excitement we get a nice lazy Sunday. No one does much, I go and take a nap in my room, some of the others do the same. Then we get a big early dinner, which reminds us all of Hogwarts. Actually I don't miss the draughty castle at all, it's really much nicer here in this cosy house with our lovely big and bright classroom. We don't have the gloom of all the candles here. And we don't have a raging monster as a Potions teacher. 

I've written Mum and Dad a letter and sent it off with Morgana. Now it's time to go to bed, as we have classes again tomorrow and life will turn back to normal. 

While I slip under the duvet I muse about last night's events. If I have kept any doubts about Sirius' innocence they are now certainly gone after I saw that man. Gosh, what a piece of dung! And he's actually just given away Remus' secret of being a werewolf. Luckily we've known about it, it would have simply been awful for Remus otherwise.

**Harry**

I can't get over what Hermione did. Dear me, she's determined to share the bed with me. Does this mean she really wants to be with me for good? I know I want her around for good. I may be clumsy, but I know that I'm in love. I'm not that much of a prat not to recognise it. I'm more of a prat in telling her. Or not telling her rather. There she is. Gosh, she's lovely. I wear nothing but a pair of pyjama bottoms and a thin t-shirt, she has put on a thin and long t-shirt. 

"Which side do you want?" I ask her.

"Never mind which one, Harry, as long as I can cuddle up with you!" she says.

"You really want that?" I ask.

"Of course I do! I told you I'd look up the necessary spells or potions. And I did."

"I'm not sure I'm ready for that, Hermione. Give me time, please."

"Harry, if you can say you're not ready we'll wait until you are. I just want to let you know that I did what was necessary and if we need contraception we'll have it."

"Good. I'm glad, Hermione, because I love you, but I've got to come to terms with touching you and being touched first, you know."

We climb into the bed and she crawls next to me, taking me into her arms, then she kisses me and admits:

"You know, that's not a problem. Usually it's the girls who have to hold back. But let's touch as much and as often as we can, you'll get the 'go ahead' from your body... you're way too underfed with human touch, love, it's time you get used to it!"

I know that! And that's why it still scares me, but her hands on my chest make me shudder and in no time I can feel my nipples like I've never felt them before. We kiss and then she cuddles up and I pull her close. 

Then I know nothing until I wake up. Not even the faintest bit of a nightmare, just warmth and happiness and when I finally pry my eyes open I remember. Hermione has spent the night with me. I'm only too happy that we don't have to get up right away as it's Sunday morning. So I can just look at her sleeping. It's still dark, but we haven't pulled the curtains closed, so I can see her in the dim light. 

I must have drifted off to sleep again, because when I open my eyes the next time the sun is up and Hermione looks at me. She smiles. I smile back, pull her down and kiss her. She melts into the kiss and kisses me right back. The little butterflies in my stomach start to flutter, at least two thousand of them at once! And then something else stirs and I think that my pyjama pants feel strangely tight all of a sudden. Especially when she guides my hand under her nightshirt, which is really only an overlong t-shirt. I notice that she wears nothing underneath. Then she whispers into my ear:

"You know, lovers should really wear nothing but their skin and maybe a touch of perfume..."

"Are we lovers?" I ask her.

"Soon, Harry, soon! Believe me. And trust your body."

To emphasise this she brushes over my lower abdomen and my crotch. Wow! Now there's a good feeling. Maybe she's right and we ought to give this a try after all. 

**Sirius**

I love nothing as much as I love waking up next to Remus. It's really the best feeling in the world and I hope I'll never ever have to miss it again. I'm usually the first to wake up and it gives me the chance to watch my love as he's still asleep. He must be the most lovable and innocent man on this globe when he's asleep. His face shows not one of the lines he still shows during the day. He's relaxed, usually on his side, the knee of his lower leg pulled up a bit and the upper leg stretched out. Sometimes he's all over me, pressing tightly along my body with his upper leg swung over me. 

He's damn sexy. Greying hair? Who cares! His hair's shoulder length and it's still that light brown with a touch of gold. I love his eyebrows and lashes. They're very light in colour and the lashes are long. He's got those beautiful longish ears, not big, but with an elegant curve. His face is rather narrow with an aristocratic nose and finely swung lips. They're just right, not too thin, not thick. I know there's two rows of well kept teeth under them, with just slightly longer canine teeth. They're nothing compared to his wolf teeth of course. His chin is softly modelled, not too pointed. I lightly start to kiss his eyelids, over his cheekbone, nibble on the outer edge of his ear and earlobe, then move along his jaw to his lips. By the time I get there his eyes flutter open and he smiles. I wake him up and he smiles! 

"Wonderful lover of mine," I murmur.

He stretches. Then he pulls me closer and leans in to return my kiss. And for the next hour or so we don't care for anyone around us.

I re-enter the world of the conscious people at about half past nine. Remus still resides on top of me and smiles. He looks about as happy as I feel. We kiss once more and then he says:

"Well, time to get up, I suppose. Tonks will start to wonder."

"Oh let her wonder! There's enough people to start breakfast, doesn't have to be us!" I protest.

But he's getting up slowly and I follow. We pick up our clothes and put on our dressing gowns, then we go downstairs to take a shower and get dressed. The bathroom is clear and we take our time for the shower. 

When we finally sit down at the breakfast table, Tonks is there already and pushes the Daily Prophet under my nose. **Death Eater arrested - Identification unsure, but looks like Peter Pettigrew** , I read. Oh dear. The article tells the story a bit twisted, but basically correct: 

"A Death Eater has been arrested while attempting to break into a Safe House for some Hogwarts students at an undisclosed location. A teacher and students have stunned the Death Eater who seems to be Peter Pettigrew. Magical citizens who have lived through Voldemort War in the late Seventies will remember Peter Pettigrew to have been allegedly killed in the London street incidence of November 1st 1981, when Sirius Black was supposed to have murdered Pettigrew and twelve Muggles with one curse. It seems that this case will now have to be unrolled again and investigated. 

This reporter has to ask several questions regarding that incident. The very first has to be if this Death Eater is the same Peter Pettigrew. Especially considered the fact, that Peter Pettigrew was supposed to be a firm follower of the Light. The next question is of course, whether Sirius Black really was a Death Eater himself, after having supported the Light for several years. It seems that no one in his closer surrounding could ever understand why he had been working for the Dark Lord in the first place and finally settled on the fact that the Black family has a certain reputation of being rather dark. Had he been a follower of You-Know-Who? And finally the most important question must be how did Pettigrew survive, if it is indeed the same Peter Pettigrew who was supposed to have been killed? 

Investigations are starting, has been the sole comment from the Ministry of Magic."

"Not very informative," I remark and hand Tonks the paper back.

"No, but the Ministry will probably remain tight-lipped for a while. We can only hope that Dumbledore will be close by in the investigations. Kingsley certainly will be, since he's heading the search Aurors who are after you," Tonks says.

"I only hope, that Dumbledore finally opens up his mouth a bit. He's been keeping everyone in the dark long enough. I mean we're all willing to fight Voldemort, but if he continues to hold back information that might help us..." Harry says and trails off.

I have to nod. It's true, we've not been informed very well. Remus probably thinks the same, but he won't accept disrespect of Dumbledore, so he looks at Harry darkly.

"I don't want to show disrespect, but what he does seems counterproductive in my eyes. He thinks I'll be important to fight the thing, but he won't really go to lengths as to show me how and when. It's infuriating."

"I quite understand your feelings, Harry, but I'm sure Albus wants you all to stick to what your first duty is at the moment: learning. You're by no means a fully trained wizard yet and with all that you've achieved against Voldemort there was always an incredible amount of luck involved."

"That's true," Harry concedes.

"So you have to learn a lot more and that's one of the reasons we're all here. To give us all time to recuperate for that fight. Siri needs it as much as you do."

"But why can't he tell me that?"

"Because it's obvious," Remus reasons.

We spend the day mostly inside, as the weather is not of the best. In the early afternoon Anana arrives with a message from Dumbledore, that we were to receive an Auror for the next few weeks to guard our house. He reassures me that only Aurors will be used who have been informed of my innocence and who believe it. Kingsley is to handpick them. Tonks is told to stay at our place for a week and to watch the map during night shifts. We decide to take some of the guard duty and the students immediately accept a four hour duty in the evening. They will be doing their homework setting a table in front of the map, always two of them. 

Harry and Hermione take the first shift. Ginny and Ernie follow on Monday, Blaise and Justin take over Tuesday, the Patil twins do it on Wednesday, Mandy, Ron and Morag watch on Thursday evening, then Remus and I take over Friday. Tonks relieves them at eleven in the evening and stays there until early in the morning.

**Tonks**

It's remarkably easy with this map. The map is spying around the warded area so well that I can see everyone who moves around, but luckily there's never a Death Eater. The longer I stay here the more I'm convinced that Pettigrew's was a rogue action to try and catch someone out of the group. It would have been easy to lure Harry anywhere if there was someone he loved being caught. Luckily the plan hasn't worked.

We get more information about the Ministry investigation. Of course Fudge still tries to deny Voldemort is back, but once they have Pettigrew under Veritaserum he surely must be believed. Hopefully it will be possible to make the investigators believe that the Dark Mark on his forearm is indeed a proof that he's a Death Eater. 

On Wednesday we get another owl from Dumbledore telling us that the important questions had been asked Pettigrew about two dozen times and that he of course stated the right answers under the Veritaserum. According to Dumbledore Fudge went as far as ordering a triple dose of the truth serum before he believed what he heard. 

Friday morning I'm tired from my watch, but I decide to stay on to watch how Siri manages as a teacher. I come back from having some breakfast and take a seat close to the map on the wall to watch. The students take their seats. From the way their school materials lie on the tables I suppose that they sit at the same place every day. Sirius comes in and says:

"Well, we'll continue with what we started last Friday. As you know by now, the best results in transfigurations are achieved with a very lively fantasy. You need to have the image of what you want to get in your head. That's what makes it possible to actually transfigure something small into something entirely different. What do you think is the most difficult part in transfiguring a small object into a larger and completely different one?"

Hermione, Harry, Blaise, both of the twins and Ginny have their arms in the air immediately. Sirius picks Ginny to reply:

"I think it's the mass. Like when you used those pebbles to make furniture. You had only the tiny bit of stone, but you produced a large amount of mass."

"Very good, Ginny, that's five points for Gryffindor. And what else?"

This time he picks Blaise.

"The material itself. You had a stone pebble and you made wood or fabric out of it."

"Very good again, Blaise, take five points for Slytherin. Anything else? Parvati!"

"Colour and form."

"That's right again. Another five points for Gryffindor. Now we have several points to reflect and to keep in our minds while speaking the incantations for the actual transfiguration. How do we decide on the correct spells for the different aspects?"

"We can decide ad hoc or we can use pre-defined spells for more regular transfigurations," Hermione says.

Sirius casually works his students closer to the actual exercising of such transfigurations. I remember how Minerva McGonagall used to lecture and think that these kids are damn lucky to have Sirius as a teacher. He seems quite sure of what he does and looks at ease standing in front of eleven students. I catch myself following the lesson with the same interest as he gets from the students and when he notices he asks me one of his questions. And I grin and have to actually search for the answer in my brain. I'm so far beyond the stage of using theory in transfiguration I don't know the answer. He grins and tells the kids:

"You see, you're closer to it than Tonks. She's actually so good at it by now that she doesn't need to decide what kind of incantation she'll need to do a successful transfiguration, she just does it. You will get there one day. Most people forget a lot of what they learn in theory and most people are unable to transfigure something inanimate into something animate by the time they're out of school for more than a year. So - let's start practicing. You get a bunch of small items and you try to make anything larger out of it. The only thing not allowed is something closely related to whatever object I give you. In other words, if I give you a pebble you're not to make a larger stone out of it or just giving it another colour. You're to make something as different as a book or a quill out of it. Okay? Get going then. First one to get a significant difference gets 20 points."

He walks around and helps them with ideas and spells. Hermione is the only one who gets some change in her feather. It has become a broom. Sirius gives her the 20 points, but remarks:

"Actually, that was unfair to the rest of the class, I should give those 20 points to the second one who achieves it. It was predictable without a crystal ball or tea leaves, that Hermione would be the first. So there's a second chance, people!" 

The kids all snicker to that and I laugh. I know he never liked Divination much. He is, after all, really a product of McGonagall's teaching. He's rarely as reasonable, but he definitely has the same sharp intellect and sense of the reality.

After a double period of Transfiguration they continue with Arithmancy, another double lesson. I'm leaving to go and take a nap, then I return for lunch and then I want to watch them doing Potions. Again Sirius has no problems with lecturing. He does it the same way he's worked in Transfigurations in the morning, working through the theory by asking them questions. After twenty minutes they are set to work on the day's potion. Sirius lets down a white board on which he sends the recipe for the potion with his wand. A pen of some sort writes the text on the board. The students copy it, then vanish out of the classroom. Sirius turns to me and grins.

"So, how do you enjoy watching me teach, dear cousin?"

I have to grin.

"Looks like you do this well, Sirius. Where are they?"

"Oh, just getting the supplies from our store. It's down in the cellar below the kitchen. They'll be right back."

"Do you like teaching?"

"I was a bit insecure in the beginning, but I'm beginning to really like it, yes. I never knew I could do it. Remus helps me a lot of course."

"Kind sweet soul that he is," I say with a grin.


	5. Part 05

**Sirius**

She gives me food for thought without knowing it. I've never really had another purpose in life but fight Voldemort since I've left school. Not exactly a healthy start in my adult life it was either. I never even had the time to stop and think what I wanted to do with my life and all of a sudden life seems to just show me the answer to a question I never asked. Remus was always regarded as the 'professor' amongst the four of us. He was the one who dedicated much of his time to help Wormtail. In fact, if it hadn't been for Remus, Wormtail would probably have been unable to scratch up even one NEWT. As it was he managed two, one in History and one in Potions. I thought about my own career at school. I was brilliant enough to have it easy, so I did get ten OWLS and another ten NEWTS. Since I was not quite the son my parents wanted they probably brushed it aside, but I wouldn't know since I left that house the first moment I could. 

Do I like teaching? I repeat that question in my head while I watch the students start their work on today's potion, which is a morphing solution working only on inanimate objects. It compliments our Transfiguration discipline right now, I think amusedly. Then I return to the question which is now firmly planted in my head. Do I like teaching and would I consider teaching as a full time profession? If I'm ever in a position to even choose a career of course. I think about the discussions among the students about their other teachers and how they curse Snape. It's no wonder they hate him, because he clearly shows them how much he dislikes them and how he makes them miserable. - Oops, I need to interfere here...

"Parvati, don't put that essence of mandrake root in yet!"

She stops, looks at the recipe and blushes. 

"Thanks," she says. 

"You're welcome. Wouldn't want a potion exploding in our lovely classroom, now would we?" I say soothingly and grin.

"No, we wouldn't. Though someone else would have just waited for that and then take the opportunity to really, really rant and deduct points..."

She continues to work. She usually works together with Padma, but today she's doing her potion with Morag, who's not all too good at the subject. Which is probably why she didn't notice Parvati making the mistake in the first place. 

When I pass Tonks she asks me:

"Was that a blow at Snape?"

"What do you think? They hate him even more than he hates them. You can achieve certain results by making them so miserable, but I think in the end it's counterproductive. They are clearly having a good time here and therefore try their best. Though his strict ways has given them a better basis than they will ever know they have. Even if he tells them they're not good enough to even turn up in his classroom he knows they will almost all be able to brew a potion they've never done before by simply reading a recipe."

"You're actually defending him? Wow... Siri, I'm impressed."

"I'm not. Not really. I've just been thinking that it's almost impossible to really teach without loving it. If you don't like teaching you'll be a lousy teacher, I'm sure. Suppose you have to ask the kids what they think. They're the critics, hee hee... "

"I just wonder what it is that makes Dumbledore stick to Snape. I mean, he's really one fucked up personality..." Tonks says.

"I don't know what it is precisely, but I have several ideas. One is that Dumbledore kept him out of Azkaban. Snape was a Death Eater which he doesn't deny and he is one at the moment, only we know he's double crossing Voldemort. And I trust him not to double cross Dumbledore. Another is that Snape needs to have an eye on Slytherin house. He's the one who can keep them in line. Then there is the understanding between them which I don't like, but which I have to live with as it's none of my business. I don't even know if it's any of those reasons that tie Snape to Dumbledore. But with Voldemort back again Hogwarts is certainly the place to keep Snape safe and nurture him back if he gets the outpour of Voldemort's wrath. Which he probably gets quite often until we get rid of the vermin."

"That hits home. All of it, I think. And maybe some other things, too."

"Well possible. You know how Dumbledore hates it if people try to peek into his cards. He's like an oyster. Nothing he doesn't want out comes out of him. No wonder Harry is so frustrated. I know I am sometimes. But at the moment I have enough to distract me to not dwell on it too much. Maybe that's all Dumbledore's doing, though, keep us too busy to think."

"Could be."

I look at the clock and see that there's not much time left now. I check the kids' work. Except for one cauldron they're all done and the last one is close. I have a couple of small bits of wood ready to try the potions. The kids have all worked well today, all the potions work on the wood and morph the small logs into flat boards. I give them some homework, to read up on a more advanced version of the potion which would be used to get a specific result, not a random one. 

"Take notes, please, this will be your next test! But we'll still talk about it before you brew the potion as a test. You need examples. Try to find as specific texts as possible."

They gather their stuff, empty their cauldrons and clean the workspace, then the day is over for them. I pick up my books and notes and accompany Tonks over to the living room. She sits down on the sofa and asks:

"Up to a game of chess, Siri?"

"Yes, why not? I'll just quickly take this over to the desk and clean up."

**Remus**

I hear Sirius and Tonks coming back from the classroom. Siri comes and deposits his stuff on his desk and clears up.

"Hey there, love!"

He comes around to kiss me. I return the favour and get up. I've been reading and notice it's time for some other stuff than straining my brain.

"What are you up to?" I ask Siri.

"Tonks has asked me for a game of chess..."

"Fine. I come and watch!"

Sirius summons the chess set and the board and puts it down on the coffee table. Tonks sits down on one of the armchairs, Siri takes the couch and I sit next to him, idly playing with his long hair while I watch them play. It's very quiet in the room until there's more activity from the students in the kitchen and the front room. While Tonks concentrates on one of her next moves I suggest:

"How about a sleighing outing on one of the next Wednesdays when we do Muggle Studies, Siri? I know how much fun it is and the kids would certainly love it."

"Sleighing? I don't think I've ever done that."

"You get those two or three person sledges and just go down a long slope, usually on a mountain road which is prepared for that. There's already quite a lot of snow higher up and there are several tracks we can choose from. We could swap and take a weekend and go up to Bergün. I have an aunt not too far away from there and she's got that huge house where she lives all by herself. I'm sure we could kip there."

"That does sound like fun, Remus. Let's check with her."

"As long as it's not Christmas, she's always got a bunch of her offspring in the house then. But otherwise we'd surely be welcome."

"You have a load of very convenient relatives, Remus," Tonks remarks.

I laugh and tell her that my mother's family is huge. 

"She was one of about three in her generation of siblings and cousins who chose to go to Hogwarts rather than Beauxbatons. And she had four siblings and at least fifteen cousins. Most of them are spread over Switzerland. Family name is Droz. They originally came from the western part of the country and were all French speaking, but they branched out about fifty years ago. Now I have aunts, uncles and cousins as far apart as Geneva or the Graubünden, where afore mentioned aunt resides. She got there through her husband. Who was a Muggle. Her children are all squibs. She's the only witch in that family and hardly uses magic."

Tonks decides to move a pawn to protect one of her rooks. Sirius looks over the board and tries to guess what her intentions are. He directs a knight forward. 

After a while I get up and go to the kitchen to check the preparation of the dinner. Then I see Anana coming to the window and open the door for her. She flies inside and lands on my shoulder while I close the door again. It's getting awfully cold outside now! Monday will be Zibelemärit (yearly onion market in Bern) and I intend to rouse them VERY early to get there and have some fun! I'm still musing about that and take the letter off Anana's leg. Anana flies over to the owl perch in the class room and I bring her something to nibble. Then I sit down at the kitchen table to read the letter.

"Dear Remus and Sirius

This is the outcome of our case at the Ministry. Kingsley has taken Pettigrew back to the security wards inside the Ministry and questioned him under Veritaserum and with a whole array of witnesses around, the last questioning yesterday even allowed three reporters. You know that already. 

The most important outcome of the questioning is that Fudge now believes in Sirius' innocence. The sentence to the Dementor's Kiss therefore has been lifted and he's not a fugitive anymore. However it will be necessary that Sirius accepts being questioned as well. Fudge has already set the date of Pettigrew's trial. It's on 10th January next year. He suspects that we know where Sirius is and has ordered me to let him know that he'll be asked to testify. The most positive in this summoning is the fact that Sirius will NOT be the defendant, but a witness! We can safely say there's nothing to fear for him to come home right now.

So please return to Hogwarts a day or two before the trial starts, Sirius, so we can go over the testimony you're to give. 

Albus Dumbledore "

"YAY!!!" I cry out. 

Then I jump up and rush over to the living room to hand Sirius the letter. While he reads I drape my arms around his shoulders and bury my face in his robes. The tears of happiness roll and I can't hold them back anymore. I cry openly and when he's read the letter, he bawls along with me. 

"What's wrong with you two?" Tonks asks

I notice that Sirius just drops the parchment on the chess board. Tonks' queen loudly protests about being mistreated like this, but we don't care. Three minutes later, Tonks says:

"Sirius! I can't believe it - you're free! You're FREE!!! Wow, you're FREE!!!!!"

She jumps up, comes around the coffee table and hugs us both. Sirius hasn't been able to say one word yet. He still cries. After so many years he's finally allowed to hold his head up again - it's such an incredibly good feeling! Finally I look up and tell Tonks:

"You're going to watch the kids tonight! I take Sirius out! This is something we want to celebrate just the two of us, okay?"

"Sure, no problem! You two go make yourselves beautiful, I will baby-sit!"

And she grins. I think that grin must spread over all four of her cheeks. It takes a moment until Siri finds his composure again, then we get up. I take the letter and we go over to look for the students. We find most of them in their common room.

"Hey!" I call softly. "Can you put out the sound on the telly for a moment?"

Hermione turns the telly off and looks up at us.

"What's wrong with you two? You cried???" she asks.

"Yes, we cried. Nothing unhappy though. Read that letter! You, Ron and Harry first!"

The three of them pick up the letter and Hermione reads it aloud. The longer she reads, the more excited she looks and finally she almost screams:

"Sirius! You're free! That basically says you're free!!!!"

She drops the letter on the table, jumps up and hugs Sirius, closely followed by Harry, Ron and Ginny, then even the other students come and give him a hug. Sirius still hasn't said one word, but I know he will find his speech again sooner or later. He still has tears streaming down his face. Ginny looks up and asks:

"Do you think we could be with you for that trial?"

"I don't know yet, Ginny, but I know that Harry, Ron and Hermione will probably be called as witnesses, too. I think they at least will be allowed to go, but maybe we can take you along for the ride. I'm going to write a reply to Albus now and then Sirius and I will go out tonight! So you guys are allowed to stay up as long as you want, but remember to let the house stand in one piece, okay? I feel the need to take Sirius out and celebrate only the two of us..."

"Quite understandable. We won't expect you back early!" Harry says with a cheeky grin.

"Tonks is there to baby-sit you all... and no, don't expect us before Sunday afternoon!" I shoot back!

Sirius

I'm still numb. The letters in front of me flow into each other and I'm trying to focus, but I really only see one thing. The Dementors are called back and I'm free! 

I think I'm still crying on the way down to Lützelflüh. Remus has called a very noble hotel in Montreux and gotten a nice room with the view over the Lac Léman. It's late November, but who cares - even if it would snow or if the weather turns the worst kind of depressing I'd never notice I think. We've packed some of our best clothes in an overnight suitcase and were off. He's driving and I just sit next to him, my left hand on his right thigh and I'm still bawling.

"Come on, Siri, get a grip! We're going to spend a weekend in a luxury hotel! Just you and I and a lovely suite!"

I smile through my tears. Finally I manage the words:

"Thank you, love! I'm so happy, I don't know how to talk anymore!"

"That's okay... you're paying for the weekend, after all, so it's me who has to thank you!"

"You know that all that money in the Gringotts vault is yours as good as mine. And now we'll have access to the whole Black wealth as well. I'm rather fond of spending some for some foolish things!"

"You need that, love! You need to be cuddled and treated with the best now! I'm glad there's money that belongs to you and you can use it now. You deserve a whole lot of money from the Ministry on top of that, even if no one can repay you for fourteen lost years."

"I just want to be left in peace, Remus! I just want to know that I'm not hunted anymore. All I want now is to live with you and forget the rest of the world. We've both lost enough. Teaching the kids is an option, that's something I can see myself do. Get lost in doing that and living with you. In the end it all comes to that, I just want to be with you for as long as we both live!" I say in a low voice.

"I love you, Sirius!"

We are now reaching the highway and we get on in the direction of Bern. It's half past five and we have about two hours to drive to Montreux. I still can't believe we got a suite for the two nights right away. Of course it's totally off season, so it's to be expected that they have rooms free. I'm excited, the Montreux Palace is a very exclusive place and I'm still amazed that Remus just went and booked the most expensive hotel in a fairly exclusive town on the shores of the Lake Geneva. I'm going to go shopping with him tomorrow and we'll have two wonderful nights together.

Remus concentrates on the road and after passing Bern changes in the direction to Lausanne. We reach Montreux at half past seven and check in. The car gets taken to the garage. We get to our room and it takes my breath away. It's huge with an open bedroom and a rather large sofa with two armchairs and a coffee table. There's an antique wardrobe and the desk looks just as antique as the rest of the furniture. The bathroom is big and contains a tub big enough for the two of us. But we dress up and decide to go and have dinner at Harry's New York Bar. There's live music from a jazzy orchestra and the food is very international. We choose something Italian and enjoy our time together. We have a small table. Remus sits to my right and while we wait for the food we enjoy our drinks. I look at him and smile.

"So what do we do tonight?"

"We eat, then we'll go and find a club to dance until we almost drop dead and then we come back and make love. Then we'll take a nap, wake up and make love again. Then we might get some more sleep and if it's morning by the time we wake up we call home to see if everything is okay, then we'll have breakfast to our room and maybe make some more love..."

I lean in and shut him up by kissing him. He pulls away and asks with that incredibly beautiful cheeky grin he only shows me:

"Something you don't like in that plan?"

"It's very detailed, Remy... what's not to like?"

"Oh, it's not complete! I've only planned tonight. There's still tomorrow. What do we do tomorrow? We take a walk obviously, we do want to see where we are, don't we? We might take a ship to Lausanne and back, since you don't have a passport, Evian is out of the question. We do some shopping in Lausanne and here... then we might take a swim in the indoors pool here and go back to our room to make some love before we go to dinner."

"You're wonderful, love! That sounds like the most wonderful weekend we've ever spent in our life! HA! I can just hear the disgust in my mother's screech. She'd be outraged if she knew about how I'm spending the family's wealth! Makes me want to do this more often..."

"Oh please, let's leave your mother out of this... she has a habit of spoiling your mood, even if she's been dead these past ten or so years."

"They told me in Azkaban. They couldn't know that this was one of the few things that brightened my mood in that place. Gosh, she should have been sitting there much rather than I. After all she thought Voldemort had his ideas right. So you're right, I'm leaving her out of this. There is one little thing I must add to tomorrow's plan, sweetheart."

"What's that?"

"One of our shopping stops will be at a jewellery. I want us to wear rings again."

He looks at me with golden eyes full of admiration. I gaze inside and feel tears well up again. He pulls my hand to his lips and kisses my fingers, then leans in and kisses me tenderly on my cheek. 

"I agree with your suggestion, love."

The waitress brings the food. She places the plates gently in front of us and wishes us "bon appetit, messieurs," then we taste the food which is great. We take our time to eat, add a nice dessert and finish our meal with coffee and finally Remus pays with our credit card. This is one thing I'm still not used to and I find it amazing. Remus really knows his ways in this Muggle world much better than I do. We get up and walk past the reception area, where Remus asks the attendant for a good dancing club. We have to go to Lausanne for what we want, as the season is dead here and the only real dancing club plays only techno, house and the likes, not something for our mood. We want it more romantic. So we're on our way to Lausanne, where we find a better choice of clubs. We decide to apparate. And then we spend the next few hours arm in arm and not caring if people stare at us because we're two guys. Someone spits at us in French that we belong in a gay bar, but Remus just coolly tells him that we do not appreciate ghettos. 

It's almost three o'clock when we find a dark corner and return to Montreux. We find our way back inside and get the key to our room. Remus almost starts undressing me in the lift!

**Remus**

What a delightful evening that was! Now we'll add a delightful night of making love! The room is a dream! I hope the weather will be nice tomorrow, Siri will love the view over the lake and into the Alps. He unlocks the door and we get in, locking the door with a spell and in the next moment I feel his lips on mine. I quickly push down the jacket of his suit, start pulling open his tie and work on the buttons on his shirt. He never stops kissing me, holding me in his arms and running his hands over my back. I'm almost purring and if I don't watch out I'll melt! We do get undressed though and he drops down on his knees and sucks my cock right into his mouth. I gasp. 

Merlin, it's good! I've had an erection for quite a while, but now I'm feeling my cock hardening even more. It feels so good. So good... I need to hold myself up by putting my hands on his shoulders. I close my eyes to feel even more of it. Finally I grab my wand and cast silencing charms to the walls, floor and ceiling. I drop the wand on the coffee table and still he keeps sucking, licking the tip of my cock and it will only take a few more seconds, yes! I come, right into his throat and he swallows every single drop of my seed. I slowly open my eyes and look down on him. Gosh, he's so beautiful. He's the most beautiful creature in this world and I have him back for good. I smile at him and sink down on the floor. He embraces me again and pulls me close, then we both sink down on the soft carpet, but I protest:

"Love, we'd better move to that wonderful bed over there!"

He chuckles and nods. We have a bit of a hard time getting up and stagger to the bed, but we both enjoy sinking down on this wonderful king-sized bed. It's huge! 

"Lovely playground..." Siri says with an amused smile.

"Stop talking, Pads, I want to feel that nice hard thing inside of me!" I retort and touch his cock. 

Oh, but he's hard! And oh, how I want that hardness inside of me. He doesn't make me wait, he's impatient as well. I roll onto my stomach and he prepares me quickly before plunging inside. I gasp again, but softly, it's so good. He has his knees drawn up along my body and pushes, slowly at first, then increasing speed. All the while he caresses my back and my shoulders with both his hands. Then he leans down, stretches his legs again and pulls us around, so that I'm now lying on top of him. I'm only a bit shorter than Sirius, so my head gets to rest on his shoulder. I'm turning my face to reach his throat. He tilts his head back to give me access and I bite him lightly, while he continues to thrust inside of me. I can now hold against easily and since this is a slow rhythm it takes a long time until he comes. I'm hard again long before that and he starts to pump my cock until we almost share the orgasm. I come first, driven over the edge by his constant rubbing over the most sensitive spot on my cock and teasing my prostate at the same time with his thrusts. My clenching muscles send him over the edge just after that. I just pull up the blankets and cover us both before I lie back on his body and we find sleep.

**Sirius**

Gosh, that was good. Not much, or even very long, but intensive. All we could muster after a long night out and all the dancing. Hell, he feels nice. I never want to leave him, but I must have fallen asleep after a few minutes, because when I wake up the day is dawning and we get a few rays of sunshine through those wonderful thick curtains. They're of a very warm dark red and I disentangle myself from my lover, get up and pull them apart. Now I can see that our room has a small balcony. Actually it's more like a bay window, with hardly a frame, only glass. The glass can be pushed aside though. Slowly I walk back to the bed and look down on my sleeping lover. 

My heart is pounding every time I look at him or think of him. I love him and I know I'll always love him. It's not his beauty alone, it's the whole package. Remus spells lovable! Oh, I know there's a monster raging inside of him, but Remus is the master of that beast. And a subdued Moony is a lovable Moony. He's the most beautiful wolf! The black pupils become slits and look like torpedoes in a golden sea when there's light and when it's dark they almost fill his eyes, just leaving a golden corona. I can't even say which version I find more beautiful. And when he's human... I don't think I could even name all the reasons why I love him. 

I sit down on the bed and draw up my knees. I rest my chin on them while I watch him sleep. No, I'll not wake him up. He needs his sleep. He's the one who carries the whole responsibility for our numerous 'family' and I know he doesn't, can't take it lightly. But then he can rarely take things lightly these days. Maybe we'll get back to a more carefree life now? I feel like spun into a cocoon in that wonderful farmhouse of ours. Okay, the Sunnegg (=sunny nook) is only rented, but I suppose we're going to buy it eventually. 

He stirs and turns onto his side, facing me. Then his arm feels around for me and he wakes up, because he doesn't find me. He opens his eyes and sees me right next to him. He smiles that wonderful smile, the one only I get to see. His mouth opens a wee bit for it and his pearly white teeth show through the still rosy lips. I turn around, lean in and kiss him tenderly. He wraps his arms around me and kisses me back. I sneak back under the blankets next to him to feel his skin, share his warmth. We just hold each other and kiss for a while. Then I look at the clock and see that it's close to nine already. Shortly after that there's a soft knock on the door and the breakfast we've ordered the day before is served. I cover Remus and quickly dress into my dressing gown. I go to get the door and let the waiter in. He rolls a nicely sized table into the room and I tell him to just leave it next to the coffee table. 

I notice too late that Remus' wand still lies there. The waiter stares, but doesn't ask any questions, I give him a tip and he leaves the room. I lift the cover from the table. There's coffee for me, a pot of tea for Remus, scrambled eggs and a few rashes of bacon, fresh bread, a plate with assorted cheeses, butter, several tiny glass jars of jam and some honey. Then there is a plate with ham slices and other assorted sausages. 

I lay everything out on the coffee table. Remus gets up and joins me, wearing nothing but his skin. I grin and finally wish him a good morning in words:

"Good morning, love. Care for a spot of breakfast?"

"Good morning, Siri. Oh yes, I do! This looks rather lovely, don't you think?"

"It does... here, have some tea!"

I pour a cup for him and then a cup of coffee for myself. I add a spoonful of sugar to my coffee and then turn to my plate of eggs and bacon. We enjoy a lengthy breakfast, not looking at the time. When we finally get up we decide to take advantage of the good weather and stroll along the main road of Montreux, which stretches for a fair bit. There are about two dozen jewellers' shops. We walk through four of them, looking at all the rings and finally decide on two simple gold bands, both with a single inlaid diamond. We ask the shop assistant to have our names engraved and today's date. It doesn't even take long. We do take the little boxes for the rings, but we put them on right outside of the shop. 

"Oh, it feels so good to have a ring again! Let everyone know we belong together, love!" I say and pull Remus close for a kiss.

"Property of Remus Lupin! That's what I should have engraved in your ring, sweetheart!" he teases me.

"Well, I don't think I can find anything wrong in that. Want me to get a tattoo on my bum?" I tease back.

"Not a bad idea. But a wizarding one with a wolf running around it!"

"Now there's a good idea. Moony running around on my body! But I bet he'll mostly behave and nap somewhere."

"Padfoot wouldn't. Padfoot would constantly bark and play and run after rabbits or butterflies and tease grey tabby cats with square markings around the eyes!" 

Oh, he can tease me evilly! Reminding me of my encounter with McGonagall back in sixth year when I accidentally met her on the grounds and chased her up a tree! I'm only glad she seems to have forgotten about that black dog once she's known about my Animagus form. But he makes me laugh and we hold hands on our walk to the next shop we're in the mood to visit. A few boutiques and about two or three purchases later it's almost four o'clock and the shops close. We walk back to the hotel, put down our bags and take swimming trunks and bathrobes down to the pool. It's a beautiful large area sparkling with light. We use the changing rooms to change into our swimming trunks and drop towels and bathrobes on two deck chairs. I fix my hair into a pony tail. Then we go into the water which is heated to a very nice temperature. We swim for a while and play in the water. There are only three other guests using the pool, so we have all the space to move around. 

We have fun for at least an hour before we leave the pool to the sauna. We shed our trunks and bathrobes and enjoy a lengthy sauna, with intermissions in a pool of cold water. After the third round we just relax in the comfortable resting chairs, then we grab our bathrobes and our clothes again and return to our room. We shed the bathrobes and drop on the bed for another round of love making. We're so relaxed it's one of the most memorable sessions ever. We slowly, very slowly reach our climax and it's absolutely marvellous, the way we both come within moments from each other. We kiss for long whiles, just kiss and caress each other. Sometimes I have the feeling that a kiss from Remus is better than penetration, because it's more intimate than anything. His lips are so warm, so soft. I drift off...

**Remus**

...when I wake up it's almost eight and time for dinner. We get dressed, black trousers, white shirt, black dinner jacket, tie. Both of us look amazingly elegant. It feels strange on me. But then we leave and try the other main restaurant in the hotel, because we're too tired to go out and look for anything outside the hotel. It's French cuisine, very refined and we share a canard à l'orange. It tastes wonderful. I choose a fine Bourgogne wine and we enjoy the bottle together, deciding to rather take the tipsiness and walk back to our room instead of going out. Both, the food and wine are excellent. We move on to the bar for a few drinks before we find our way back into our room. Now that we're nicely relaxed and feel so well our lovemaking gets more intense. Sirius takes me and I reciprocate, give him whatever he wants and I find pleasure in doing so. When we finally pull up the blankets to sleep we've enjoyed several orgasms. 

We have to leave the room just before eleven, so we sleep in and enjoy another nice breakfast in our room. Then we pack and go down to the reception to hand in the key and settle the bill. I'm really not someone who needs all that luxury, but I've enjoyed our weekend, which was almost like a honeymoon, albeit a bit short for a honeymoon. My credit card is accepted and I sign the bill. We have to wait for a moment as our car is brought from the garage. Then we board it and take off, back to our cosy home in the Emmental.

"This was the most wonderful, awesome thing we've ever done together, Remus! Should I die tomorrow I'd die a happy man, no, the happiest man on earth! I think we should do something like this every once in a while from now on. Celebrate our love!" Padfoot says.

"Gets a bit costly, my dear. Do you know how much we spent for just two nights?"

"Nah. Don't want to know either."

"Okay, I won't tell you then. But let me say it was a considerable amount of galleons."

He just laughs. We get on the highway and a good two hours later we return to our farmhouse on the hill. We find two Aurors there who are on duty to check the area. They are a bit miffed as the kids have just told them we were out of the house over the weekend. But I tell them it's not what happens usually around here.

Then we tell the kids they will have to get up at four o'clock the next morning. 

"FOUR in the morning?" Ron wails.

"Four in the morning. That is if you want to come with us to the Zibelemärit in Bern. Otherwise you can get up at the normal time and write an essay," I offer.

He looks at me with so much disgust I have to laugh. They decide to put the alarms on four o'clock in the morning. 

**Ginny**

Well, getting up that early is a bit hard. But I find my way downstairs, still with my eyes half closed. We're welcomed with a mug of hot chocolate, sweetened with lots of sugar, which wakes me up in no time. We're all dressed in warm clothes, boots, jeans, t-shirts, sweaters and coats or thick jackets, as it's cold outside. Remus explains that the Zibelemärit often marks the first snow in Bern and once outside I think it smells like snow. We don't have any here yet, but a bit further up there is some already. We all file into the car and drive to Burgdorf where we take the train to Bern. There are extra trains from all over Switzerland to reach the Zibelemärit.

Once we get to the city however we're amazed that it's alive with thousands of people who all got up to see the sights early. There's indeed fresh snow and just half an hour after we reached Bern more snow begins to softly fall. We course through the thick throng of people admiring the market stands. There's a lot of different stands, but most of them do indeed sell onions! All sorts of onions which are presented in beautifully crafted braids! There are the small hot red shallots, the regular big white onions, the larger red onions, all lovingly braided to long plaits. Between the onion braids there are some braids made from garlic. Remus buys two of those.

"Tomorrow I'm going to use half of one of these braids to make a garlic soup, you'll love it!"

We have to take care not to get lost, because we're walking through so many people. Sirius and Remus finally gather us and tell us to meet again after two hours at the same spot.

"I think it's impossible to stick together. If you lose us, come here to this spot and at the latest two hours later we'll all get here, okay?" he suggests.

That makes sense. Ernie takes my hand and we keep walking with our group. We look at the market stands. Then we pass a stand where we can buy baked bread with melted cheese. It tastes wonderful. We have just finished it when we reach a stand where we can get slices of Zibelechueche, which is a filo dough with onions and a mixture of cream, milk and bacon cubes. We try some and both like it a lot! There's a similar kind of cheese cake, which tastes just as nice. 

The time flies. We walk through the town and have great fun. Then Remus and Sirius take us to go and eat lunch somewhere and wait for the afternoon, which promises more fun, as there's a huge confetti battle. We are already quite colourful by the time we get our own bags of confetti! This is great fun, I have never been in something like this! You pick a handful of your confetti, aim and try to throw them at someone else's face! And no one gets angry, everyone just laughs, children and adults alike. HA! The twins would adore this, only they'd probably invent something to have whole bags spread over the people. 

We only get back to catch the train when it's already past seven. Everyone on the train seems to be full of confetti, at least everyone who's been in the thick of it. We point out people without any confetti and Hermione grins:

"They must have come straight from work and they surely made a wide berth around all this action."

**Harry**

This really was one of the most fun days in my life! Even more fun that the goings-on was that Hermione was so relaxed and enjoyed it as much as we did! She's usually rather uptight, but today showed, that she loves to laugh and have fun as much as anyone else. 

We are both full of the colourful confetti. They seem to cling to our clothes, our hair, our faces and I bet I have them under my t-shirt and jumper as well. Remus laughs and tells me:

"Part of the fun is to bring this stuff home and by the time you finally got rid of the last confetti it's almost time for the next Zibelemärit!"

This makes us all laugh. He's so wonderfully happy right now, since he's come back from that weekend with Sirius. It must have been great for them. They don't say anything about it, but I guess they spent a good part of it in bed, so I don't expect stories. They are wearing new rings though, so it must have been really important for them. 

Rings! That gives me an idea what to give to Hermione for Christmas. I still haven't found a really nice gift yet. She would appreciate a ring, I'm sure. Something nice and not too expensive, she'd hate that. I'll go with Remus when he goes to shop the next time. There's a nice jeweller at the shopping centre we usually go to.

Sirius sits right opposite of me. I pick up his left hand and look at the ring. He notices and pulls it off to show it to me. He's all smiles and happiness and tells me:

"This marks the beginning of the rest of my life together with Remus, Harry. That's why we had the date engraved as well. We don't need a fancy wedding or oaths or vows or whatever. We know we belong together for the rest of our lives. We used to wear rings, but mine is lost, so we decided on new ones for both of us."

"That's great, Sirius," I say and hand him the ring back.

And I mean it. Of course there's a pang of jealousy, because while I know Sirius cares about me immensely, Remus is his love and his mate. Now that I have Hermione's love I can take it a bit easier though. I know what it feels like to love someone, so I don't begrudge Remus the love of my surrogate father. Sirius puts the ring back on his left ring finger. Then he pinches my knee and laughs.

"Now you know what I'm talking about, don't you?"

I look at Hermione who sits next to me. She looks back and smiles. Oh gods, yes, now I know what you talk about, Siri! Hermione has the fingers of her hand through the fingers of mine and it feels warm against my skin. I lean in and kiss her. It starts to feel like the most natural and normal thing in the world and I think she's right in everything she ever tells me about how love grows and becomes right between two people. I feel so like a baby sometimes next to Hermione. I really hope I'll be able to catch up to her one day. And I wonder if that's what Dad felt next to Mum. From what everyone tells me about her, I'm quite sure about it. Well, that just tells me that I'm doing the right thing and that it should all work out. Should we survive...

**Hermione**

I'm a bit tired, but still my heart beats from all the excitement of the afternoon. That was fun! We're all still covered in the confetti and Dobby and Winky will probably have to clean them for ages. Maybe we can get rid of them with a summoning spell? 

I look over at Remus and Sirius who sit, hand in hand, opposite of Harry and I. They have brought back new rings from their outing. Must have been great. The rings look nice. They're so much in love. It's wonderful to watch them, and I think even Harry is over it now. He knows he's not losing Sirius to Remus, but wins another loving parent in Remus. It's wonderful to see him turning to me now. He takes my hand and I entwine my fingers in his. What a wonderful feeling. I think I might take up residence in his bed, even now that Tonks is gone. I don't think he would mind. I'm in love with him. I'm in love with Harry Potter and I doubt it will ever go away. 

Ron sits just next to us on the other side of the aisle. I chance a look over to him, but he laughs about a joke Justin made. They get along nicely these days and do a lot of things together. I do hope he's not turning away from Harry and me, but brings his own life partner into the fold.

Ginny and Ernie sit opposite of Ron and Justin and laugh about the same joke. The last compartment we hold is occupied by the rest of the gang and I see Padma sitting on Blaise's lap. When I notice this she notices my glance and smiles. I just hold up my thumb and her smile becomes a grin. Blaise notices as well and holds his own thumb up.

We reach our station and gather our shopping and coats, cloaks and jackets. We all get closer to the doors and leave the train once it stops. Remus and Sirius check that we're all of us and quickly lead us back to our car. We get in and drive back to Sunnegg. How much this has become home now. Is it because I feel so protected or is it because of the people who share this space with me? Or is it just because of Harry? Most probably a combination of all three things. I have to wonder what will happen now, that Sirius is a free man. Will he return home to fight in Dumbledore's Order? Or will he stay with us and teach us until the year's over? He takes the wheel tonight, confident and with a pride in his countenance I haven't seen before. Well, he may deny it all he wants, but he IS the descendant of an old noble family and all of his behaviour shows it. He's a good man and probably the finest of all of his family. He never talks about them, except for the one time when he told us he's left them behind completely. 

We don't linger when we get home. We go inside, have a greeting for the house-elves and are off to bed! I don't even care much about the confetti I'm bringing inside and up the stairs, I just take off my clothes and crawl into the warm bed - mm, charmed! - completely naked. Harry sees it and stutters:

"Aren't you putting on your nightie?"

"Nope. Just want to sleep. Come on inside, it's nice and warm, you don't need anything!"

He actually does and for the first time I see him totally naked. Wow. I think I'm waking up again. I look down from his face along his finely structured body. Two nipples I have already known and felt for a while look quite hard and rosy. I follow the middle of his torso down to his navel and from there... oh my. There's a nice bush of curly black hair, not yet fully developed I think, but it leads my glance to his penis, which looks beautiful, and I see him blush as he quickly jumps under the duvet. Oh, oh... it was enough time for me to recognise his erection. Hee, this is going to be fun. Wonder if he scoots closer. - No, he stays nicely on his side, doesn't want me to know. Well, I'm not having it. It's time for us to stage this up and at least feel each other with our hands. I scoot closer to him and he blushes even deeper.

"Harry, what's wrong?" I ask.

"We've never yet been, you know..."

"So what? Once is always the first time. You've just seen me, now I'm seeing you, what's wrong with that? Let me feel you close..."

"Okay..."

He's shy. He's always shy. He's shy because he thinks too little of himself. It's time I give him the confidence he needs. He's a boy growing into a man and I will help him become a good one! I kiss him and that's known terrain, so he soon kisses back and pulls me close. There you are, love, just what I need. Your hands on my back feel so nice.

"That's nice, Harry," I murmur. 

His hand moves around my arm back to my front and starts circling around my breast. 

"Mm, yes, sweetheart, that's what I want," I tell him. 

I need to let him know when he does the right things. He gets bolder with time and I let him hurry things up a bit. There's time for more subtlety when we're less tired. I guide his hand down my flat belly to my pubic hair. His eyes open wide and I hear him drawing in a sharp breath. I kiss him again.

"Do you want to make me feel really nice?" I ask him.

"Yes, Hermione! What do I have to do?" he asks, calmer than I thought he'd be able to.

I'm pleased. He'll be good at this! I guide his hands to the right place. 

"There's a little knot there. Stick your finger inside of me to make it wet. Yes! Just stay in for a while. - Oh, this feels nice! - Now come out and move to the knot here between the folds. Press it down and start rubbing it. More to this side..."

Again I'm guiding his hand, he's relaxed and so he's able to find the right spot. I need to wiggle just a bit, so he hits it the right way. Oh yes, definitely nice! He seems to concentrate hard, there's a little frown on his forehead. I kiss him again.

"I take a little longer than you, Harry. That's why I'm not going to touch you yet. Just go on. You're doing great, love!"

He continues to rub. When his finger gets too dry I tell him to dip back inside and notice I'm already dripping wet. He notices it, too, and looks at me - like a question mark he looks.

"My body only reacts to your stimulation, Harry, I get wet so when you come inside you can glide... but we needn't go there, I know we're too tired. - Oh yes, it's getting close..." 

My voice gets low, husky even, and he notices as well. He smiles, then kisses me again and pulls me very close. Gosh it feels good to have my breasts pressed against his chest. I can't hold back anymore, I move my hand down on his side, his thigh, I move along his hip bone, his pelvis and there it is. I've never touched a boy there before. I just have to find out what he likes most. So I start to caress over it, finding it very hard, but also covered with incredibly soft skin. It's become quite big now. Oh! I curl my hand around the top. I suppose I'll submit the movement my body would make around it when it's inside of me, so I pull my hand down. He cries out. 

"Hermione! Oh my god, this is good!"

Seems I'm doing this right. I continue, while he tries to keep up the rubbing of my clit. Oh, the friction is wonderful. When I do it myself I can control it, but now I'm at his mercy and he does as he's told, he rubs. My clit feels very hard now. 

"Hey, this is like a pearl now, hard and it's grown bigger," he says. 

I have to temporarily stop caressing him to just feel! There's the beginning of that sweet eruption. Oh, it's so lovely, he's found it! Yes!

"Yes, YES! Oh Harry, yes!" is all I manage to whisper.

I breathe in hard. For a while I can't do anything. I gently pull his hand away. He leans in and kisses me. It's worked. It took him almost an hour, but it's worked, he's given me an orgasm for the first time. I pull him close to me and tell him:

"I love you so much, Harry. Just keep that up, you'll be a great lover..."

**Harry**

Wow, Hermione! I never felt so clumsy before in my life and you tell me I was doing the right thing? I'll have to explore that more later on. I'm so tired now that I can hardly think, but she's left me with an aching hard-on. It's funny though, while I was so embarrassed for her to see this barely an hour ago now I feel great. Did she really like it? I didn't exactly do much. I wish I knew more about how girls function, but I'm sure she'll show me everything. 

We haven't put the light out. But now I don't want to, not until we really go to sleep. She pushes down the duvet and I can see her. She's so beautiful. The correction of her teeth last year has done her face a whole lot of good. Her front teeth are still prominent, but now they're the right length. Her eyes are of such a wonderful warm brown. I prop myself up on my elbow and let my hand run over her body freely. She's still breathing hard and lets me explore without guiding me. Her skin feels like velvet. I kiss her again and again. Kissing her is really the most wonderful feeling I've ever felt. I wish she'd return taking my cock in her hands. That was the closest to kissing. Actually it was even better. I've done it myself lots of times by now, but nothing felt this good. I wonder if she does it, too. 

She's finally up again, giving me a little push, so that I fall on my back and there she goes, taking my cock in her hand again. She starts by taking the top into her hand and with a circling motion makes me shiver. I can't hold back a moan. This is not going to last long, I can feel it. She continues, even bends down to kiss it and then she pulls back the foreskin and kisses the tip. Oh, oh, oh, Hermione, oh dear! I almost scream and push my fist into my mouth. From now on we'll need silencing spells! Oh god, this is good. 

The next thing I know is that I cry out her name and that there's white hot light around me and I shoot my seed onto her hand, over my belly and even into her face, as she's so close. When I come to myself, she looks at me, smiling, caressing me. This was unbelievable. I'd never had thought it to be so much different if someone else brought me pleasure than if I did it myself. But I definitely like the feeling. I know I'll need it more and more. And I look at her longingly, because now that I've felt THIS good I want to know if it will be even better inside of her.

Finally we kiss and pull up the duvet to go to sleep.

"I'll never sleep anywhere else again, Harry," she murmurs.

How can she be SO grown up? It feels like she never was a child, always a grown woman who understands the ways of the world...

I wake up in her arms when the alarm goes off at seven thirty. I turn it off with a spell. Then I turn to Hermione, who's sleeping close to me, one arm over my chest. She lifts her head a bit and smiles.

"Good morning, Hermione!" 

"Good morning, Harry," she says in a sleepy voice. 

We take the time for a few kisses, then we're up and go to start our day with a shower. I find the shower empty, but once I'm inside, Ron comes and I tell him to join me if he wants to. He drops his bathrobe and towel on a small heap and we both get into the shower and wash up. He looks at me with a smirk and says in a teasing tone:

"You'll have to learn how to cast silencing spells, Harry! I think half the house must have heard you last night."

I blush deeply. Oh shit, they did hear me. It spoils the feeling a bit, but then Ron says:

"So, have you done it? How did it feel?"

"No, not all the way. Just heavy petting, Ron!"

"Still, that sounded like you two had a good time."

"We did! Ron - that was incredible. She's made me come and it was unbelievably good! I don't think she'd like us talking details, but - give it a try as soon as you can."

"Wow, Harry, that sounds very sincere. So, do you expect you step up further soon?"

"I don't know. She surely sounds like she wants to though."

"Don't hesitate. Do it! I wish I could..."

"What about Justin? You two get along very well lately."

"Justin is a great friend, Harry. But I don't know... I don't think he's interested in boys."

"Not sure. I think he's interested in someone to like, no matter what gender."

I finish washing the soap off my body and leave the shower to Ron. While I towel myself dry he turns the water off and comes out as well. He's a lot taller than me now and his blue eyes are misted over. I'm quite sure he does have a soft spot for our Hufflepuff friend. I'm not delving into it though, there's no hurry. He's usually a bit thick and needs time to recognise things.

I put my bathrobe back on and turn to leave the bathroom. 

"Wait, I'm coming," he says and throws his bathrobe on as well. We head up the stairs again. When we reach the landing we see Hermione coming out of the bath. 

"Morning, Ron!" she says cheerfully and kisses him on the cheek. He turns beet red and replies:

"Morning, 'Mione. Sleep well?"

"Terrifically, thank you, Ron," she tells him, "because I've had the greatest pillow anyone can have!"

I blush, but she makes me laugh. She's so wonderfully alert and cheerful and I just have to lean in and kiss her. Ron laughs, too.

"Well, I can see your point, Hermione... see you later!"

Hermione climbs up the stairs to her room to get dressed in something clean. No fair, I've got all the confetti in my room now and she's got hers all clean! I go back to my room and pull some clothes out to get dressed. End of November, there's quite a lot of snow from yesterday and last night outside now and it's cold. Still somewhat grey, too. Like lead in the sky, I think, while I go downstairs to the kitchen. Remus and Sirius are already sitting on their chairs and look up when I get down. Mandy and Parvati are there, Ernie is just sitting down and Justin comes through the door. Hm. Blaise and Padma? I think I've seen them holding hands yesterday. Good! Hermione and I are not alone now. 

"Good morning, everyone!" I say, acting cooler than I feel.

"Hey there, young lover!" Sirius says with a wide grin on his face.

I blush. Again! This is getting to me now. I expected to be teased, but does he have to do it in front of everyone? It's embarrassing, for Aphrodite's sake!

"You know it's time we get behind those silencing charms today," Remus follows suit. 

Mandy and Parvati start snickering. The innuendo was clear enough.

"Oh, just tease me all you want," I say lightly. 

Sirius grins and tells me:

"Don't worry, we don't mind. We've told you what you need to know. Silencing spells spare yourself the humiliation of our merciless teasing and us having to listen to you guys... believe me, they're worth the effort. You'd all four been driven over to the other end of the house long ago, if Remus and I didn't use them..."

Oops! Too much information, dear godfather. There's things a godson doesn't need to know and one of them is what said godfather acts out with his lover! I swallow and gladly take a mug of hot chocolate and a plate with bacon and fried eggs from Winky. 

"Thank you, Winky. - Just to let you guys know it was very spontaneous and we didn't think it would go even that far..." 

HA! Got my coolness back!

They all grin. Mandy and Parvati can't have heard us, now can they? Coolness gone again. I just start to eat in silence and watch as Ron and Hermione come down the stairs shortly after me. Finally, Blaise and Padma turn up. Morag has already taken residence on Padma's normal place, so Padma sits down next to Siri.

"Oh, is there someone else we can tease?" Sirius asks and gives Padma a gentle shove.

"Why? Who've you been teasing and why?" she asks back. 

I wish I'd be able to keep a poker face like she and Blaise can. Sirius grins and remarks:

"Well, it does look like you two are the newest couple around here... shouldn't come in late and together if you don't want us to guess things," he says.

He's right about that one. But Blaise just laughs. He doesn't seem to mind that Sirius has found them out. 

**Remus**

Well, time for classes. We've lost yesterday, but there'll be tomorrow. I get up and gather my materials from the study. There's an owl waiting at the window and I let it inside. I take the five letters, which are addressed to myself, Sirius, Harry, Ron and Hermione. They carry a Ministry crest, so I expect them to be the summoning to testify at Wormtail's trial. I open mine and find my confirmation:

"Mr. Remus J. Lupin

You are hereby requested to present yourself before the court at the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement, on Wednesday, January 10th, 1996 no later than 10.00 o'clock in the morning. We request your testimony in the affair of the trial of the Ministry of Magic, Department of Magical Law Enforcement vs. Peter Pettigrew. 

Please inform us of your legal representative, if any, at least one week prior to the trial.

Yours faithfully

Amelia Susan Bones, 

Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement."

Well, that was to be expected. I put my letter down, gather my books and pick up the three letters for the kids. I meet them at the classroom, where I hand over the three letters to Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"Those are the summons by the Ministry for the trial. We're to testify. Seems they do want to consider our evidence after all," I say.

"Oh, that's good," Harry replies, then reads his letter, and asks: "Legal representative? Do we need a lawyer to support us?"

"No, I don't think that will be necessary, Harry. I think, Albus will fill that role, at least I intend to contact him and ask him whether we should mention him, just to set things right according to their wishes."

"That's fine then," Hermione says. 

None of us like it, but we know it will have to be. I keep the letter for Sirius, who seems to have gone out of the house on the desk. Then we start our class and push all thoughts of coming trials out of our minds. 

During the break between two classes I go out to find Sirius and give him the letter. He's back from wherever he's been and sits in the front room, reading the Daily Prophet. I pass the letter over to him.

"Either Dumbledore has told them that you are here or they just guessed. Wouldn't put it past Amelia that she's had a big smile on her face when she put five letters on that owl's leg," I say and watch him reading it.

"I'd never have guessed that I could feel so happy reading such a summoning, Moony! The weekend we've spent together has done such a lot of good! It's been the last bit of healing I needed to function. I think I'm returning to normal and while the questioning at the trial will be hard it will nevertheless help. I'm a witness, not the accused!"

"Yes, love. You'll be that. And the whole thing will be like putting it all in the past, for good. Therapy, even if it's a hard one to take. - And what then, Siri? What will you want to do after that?"

"I think I told you, didn't I? I just want to be with you, Remus. No matter where or what we do, I only want to do it with you! I should be happy to teach these kids until they're through school as long as I'm doing it by your side."

I sit down next to him. He's so sincere! He's so confident! I love him so much! We quietly embrace and share a kiss. It's hitting right home, as it always does, but I don't need to follow the desire, just share a kiss or two with my lover before returning to my work. 

**Sirius**

I spend the rest of the morning doing the crossword puzzle in the Daily Prophet, and reading. I still have an essay to grade and then there's a test to be prepared, but that will be my project for the early afternoon. Right now I just sit, fill in definitions and ponder over some more difficult ones. I don't even linger much thinking about the coming trial. I expect it to bring up very painful memories and hurt a lot, but I'm determined to get through it well. 

And there's the Christmas holiday first. It's the first advent on Sunday next, so I start thinking about decorating the house for the season. We'll put up garlands of holly around all the railings, I think. Line the doors with garlands of fir and holly, combined with something red - ribbons. And baubles. Where it's flat we can add red candles. Fairy lights. Golden little angels and stars. 

I walk through the front of the house and think about more decorations. Then I remember that there's a full moon on the 23rd December. That will call for the brewing of the wolfsbane potion beforehand. I mark the day in my calendar. Luckily we can prepare a few months worth of the potion. It can be reheated with a simple heating charm. Hermione wants to make one experimental dose with added artificial sugar to make it more bearable for Remus to drink. The brew doesn't only stink, it's got to be very sour, too, so I think it's a good idea. We'll spend the night in the cellar and if he needs calming I'll be there as Padfoot. As sugar makes this particular potion useless it's worth a try with a sweetener that's not sugar, but sweetens through other chemical substances. Worth a try. I'll have to get some saccharine and some aspartame to find out which of the substances would work. Or what was that third substance Hermione mentioned? Xylite? Something like that...


	6. Part 06

**Ginny**

As Christmas gets closer we all start to get packages from home. Blaise and Harry are the sad exceptions, but Harry at least gets something from my parents and Mrs and Mr. Granger. Then one morning, just after class has started, we get another visit from Professor McGonagall. She comes inside through the doors of the classroom and she has Neville and Draco??? with her. Sirius stares at them. Oh boy, what happened to them? Both boys look like they've just come out of the mud. So does McGonagall, actually...

"Sirius! We have to hide Draco and Neville here. They've just both survived an awful ordeal! We didn't mention anything because we didn't want to get you worried about Neville, but he and Draco have really no place else to be right now, so can you take them in?" she asks.

"Yes, of course! Wait, I call Remus over!"

Sirius goes over and calls Remus in, who takes care of the two muddy boys. McGonagall sinks down on a chair and sighs. Sirius brings her a cup of tea and a towel to at least dry her face. Then she starts to tell him, what has happened. She has passed Draco and Neville in the Entrance Hall at Hogwarts when all of a sudden all three of them were drawn out of the Hall, through the grounds and into the Forbidden Forest. She still has no idea how it was even possible, but she says it felt like being sucked into a pipe and pulled to where the people doing the sucking were. Of course they landed in the middle of a group of three Death Eaters, among them Lucius Malfoy. They were interested in Draco, to force him into their ranks, but he told them he wanted to stay out of it. McGonagall went somehow unnoticed, she still didn't understand how and why. 

"I think I was just brought in because I was on the edge of that powerful draw. I felt like I was there and at the same time wasn't. They threatened Draco with You-Know-Who's wrath and cursed him with Cruciatus, but he said he wanted to stay out of it all. He said he didn't like Mudbloods, but he didn't want to kill them. He didn't want to kill anyone for that matter. I have to say he was pretty courageous. Malfoy was livid. He told Draco that from now on Draco wasn't going to be sure of his life anymore and that he didn't bring up the brat to become one of Dumbledore's followers and that he would just get rid of him and that ridiculous excuse for a wizard Neville Longbottom.

I stayed quiet, because I thought they must see me, too, but after several minutes I noticed they didn't. When he lifted his wand I had to react though, so I started stunning the two behind Malfoy and finally Malfoy himself. Before he was able to speak the curse I got him. We were deep inside of the forest and we had to get back, but it took us the whole night to find the way back to the castle. But we had enough to do with ourselves, we couldn't take the Death Eaters along. I didn't wait for a second, I just made a Portkey for the three of us and brought them here. I don't think, Neville and Draco will survive, if we don't hide them well."

"You were right, Minerva. Can you send their school materials later on? Don't touch their clothes, at least not Draco's, that'll rise suspicion and there must be enough spies in his house. We'll get them new clothes here."

"Good. I'll do that."

"Now come with me, I'll bring you up to Hermione's room, she'll surely give you some robes, so you can take a bath, wash up and get some rest before you return to Hogwarts. Does Albus know yet?"

"Not a word! That worries me to bits."

"Anana will be out of here in an instant! Now get some rest, you look like death!"

"I feel like death, Sirius. This was awful!"

I've never seen Professor McGonagall like this. She lets Sirius help her over to the kitchen. The rest of us sit there, stunned. Seems we get two more classmates. I can only hope that Malfoy won't disrupt the peace between us and start being mean to the others. Hermione gets up and says:

"Well, we'd better do some reading while we wait for Siri to come back. Okay?"

We all nod and do some work quietly. Better than speculating anyway. Sirius comes back ten minutes later and smiles.

"Good kids! Now let's get on with our work..."

**Remus**

I take over two totally wet and frozen boys. Both don't even say one word to me, they seem to be in shock still. I lead them to the bathroom in the kitchen.

"Bath or shower? You can choose. Get out of your clothes quickly, I'll have them cleaned and warmed immediately. Here are towels, best get into the hot water quick! I'll be right here in the kitchen when you're done, okay?"

Both boys nod and I let them get inside of the bath. Then I rush to the study to get some parchment. When I come back, Sirius leads Minerva up the stairs.

"Can you inform Hogwarts, love? They don't know anything yet..."

"I will, if you come down and tell me what happened."

"Give me five minutes."

He's back a few minutes later and asks me to take care of Minerva when she's coming out of the bathroom. I promise and he tells me what has happened. I take a few notes and then write the letter to Albus, which is out of the door within minutes. I know that it won't take much more than three hours for Anana to get there. Magic is magical sometimes!

The boys' clothes next. I clean them with a spell and charm them warm with another spell. Then I ask Dobby to prepare some hot chocolate for them and a breakfast. I knock on the bathroom door and say:

"Neville? Draco? I bring your clothes back and put them on the chair next to the door, okay?"

"Okay," Draco calls.

I open the door and put the pile of clothes on the chair. Then I close the door quickly and head up the stairs to look after Minerva. I knock on the bathroom door.

"Minerva?"

"Yes, Remus..."

"Everything okay? Can I take care of your clothes?"

"Sirius has given me a set of robes from Hermione, I'm okay. I'll be out in a few minutes."

"Good. Do you want to get some rest? You can use Hermione's room."

"Yes, thank you, I'll go there right away."

"Okay, leave your robes in the bathroom, I'll take care of them!"

"Thank you, Remus."

I go back down. Both, Draco and Neville have returned from the bathroom and sit at the table, eating their breakfast and drinking their hot chocolate. Draco asks:

"Where are we, Professor?"

"You're in Switzerland."

"Oh. Have you all been here then? Since term started? We only knew that several students, two of my classmates, too, have been taken to safe places."

"Since before term started actually. Yes, that's correct. You may have heard that Blaise's parents were killed."

"I even know who did it," Draco says glumly.

"You do? Not your own father hopefully?"

"No, but some close friend. Avery. I heard them talking about it at the manor. Back during summer break. Do we stay here now, too?" 

"I suppose so. We'll have to talk about it with Minerva. You are in danger probably, and if your father was in a position to abduct you from right inside the Entrance Hall of Hogwarts once he'll be able to do it a second time."

"Professor McGonagall saved our lives! She stunned all three of the Death Eaters just when my father wanted to kill us. I don't even know what he wanted with Longbottom."

"Neville must have just been drawn in because he was there. Classical case of wrong place at the wrong time. But I'm sure he's in as much danger now, because your father doesn't want witnesses! Did you recognise any of the other two Death Eaters?"

"No. One was a woman. She looked frighteningly sick. A bit like the photos of Sirius Black after his escape, I'm sure you remember them..."

"Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange, Remus, your aunt and uncle actually, Draco, since Bellatrix is your mother's younger sister," Minerva says, coming down the stairs. 

As soon as she sits down next to Neville, who starts to tremble horribly, Dobby turns up with breakfast for her. She smiles and thanks the house-elf, then turns back to Neville.

"I'm sorry, Longbottom, I know this is awful for you to know. They haven't been out of Azkaban for more than 24 hours and were already standing behind Malfoy in an attempt to kill! They both must be the worst of You-Know-Who's followers!"

I know why Neville takes this news so hard. The Lestranges were the ones who tortured his parents into insanity. They were responsible for traumatising Neville so badly that he was not much more than a squib. Draco has no idea and doesn't understand, of course, but Neville calms down as Minerva strokes soothingly over his shoulders. He's grown quite a bit. He still has Frank's round face, but he's stretched and looks a lot more mature now. He seems to have gained some confidence, too.

"Well, the best thing will be to get you boys a room, so you can sleep and recover from your ordeals!" I decide. 

Once they're both finished with breakfast I take them through the classroom over to the other side of the house. 

"Here are the rooms for you kids. If either of you wants the room here you can have it, otherwise I have some free rooms on the top floor."

"Where's Blaise?" Draco asks.

"He's got the corner room there... if you take this one, it's nicely sized, but it's pretty dark, as it only has the window to the side of the house. You'd probably like it more to be upstairs and have a front room."

"Fine with me."

I take them both up the stairs.

"This floor is where the girls are. Padma, Parvati, Morag and Mandy. Ginny, Hermione, Ron and Harry are on the other side of the house, above the kitchen. Here we are. This is the bathroom. Here, choose your rooms. They're only scarcely furnished right now, but leave it to Siri to adjust them to your wishes later on, he's really good at it. After classes we'll show you the rest of the house, okay?"

They both nod. I warm the rooms with magic and both of the boys slink into one each and I leave them be. I return to the kitchen. Minerva sips on another cup of tea and looks dead on her feet. 

"Do you want me to help you up?" 

"Remus! I'm old, but not that old! I get up there no problem. I'll take a nap for a while."

"Good. Sleep as long as you need and like."

I look at the table. Two more. Well, we can do it. One can take the end on the side of the stairs and one can sit next to Mandy. Or we simply add a chair and move a bit closer together. 

Minerva turns up again just when class ends and Sirius and the kids come through the door to the kitchen. She wears her own clothes again, now cleaned. She smiles when she sees how easy we all are with each other. I think, integrating Neville into this group won't be a problem, but I dearly hope Draco will not act out the evil one. 

"Hello, Minerva! Albus has sent word right back that he's informing Mrs Longbottom of Neville's whereabouts. You are to return to Hogwarts when you're rested," I tell her.

"I'll leave immediately. Thank you for the help, Remus, I'm sorry to bring you two more students."

"Well, as long as we don't have to pile in here I don't mind."

Draco and Neville come in as well. They both look a bit better, though still a bit tired. Minerva says goodbye to all and walks out of the house to disapparate back to Hogsmeade. I assign Neville and Draco a place at the table. 

"You can take the end of the table, you two..." 

They both nod. I ask them all to sit down for a moment and tell Draco and Neville:

"Well, first about the rules in this house: we call each other by our first names. All of us. We respect the rules that are in place at Hogwarts. We respect each other. All of us. I am the boss here, so I expect you two to follow my orders - or Sirius' orders for that matter. We are both very reasonable in many things as you will find out. We have a pair of Muggle neighbours whom you both treat with the same respect. They are the owners of this house, which they were kind enough to let us renovate to what we wanted it to become. Any questions?"

"No, Professor," Neville says.

"Good. Now, you can both call me Remus or Moony, and you can call Professor Black Sirius or Padfoot, as we think we're all grown up enough to respect each other, even if we call each other by our first names. Okay?"

Both nod.

"Good. It's too late tonight, but tomorrow I'll be out to shop for groceries anyway so you two come along and we'll get you the clothes you will need."

Draco shoots a short glance at me, as if to ask me where I take the money for all this. I disregard it.

"Now let me show you the rest of the house..."

I take them through the front rooms and then back to the classroom and up the stairs to the library and the common room.

"This here is the library. Believe me, it may not look like it, but it contains the complete Hogwarts library. The books out of the restricted section are locked away though, and the same rules as in Hogwarts apply, if you want or need one of them you need our permission. Hermione or anyone else will gladly show you the system and the spells to find the books you might need. If you follow me upstairs..."

We go up. Blaise, Justin and Ron have already taken residence there to watch some silly show on the telly and I explain:

"This is your common room. Any free time you want to spend with your friends you can come up here. You're just as welcome in the kitchen and the front and living room, but most of your class mates find this is a nice place to be together. - Now I expect, we'll have your school material by Sunday. That means you're still off tomorrow, but from on Monday you'll come to class like everyone else. Okay?"

"Okay," Draco drawls, "can I stay here?"

"Sure!"

Neville follows me down the stairs to find Hermione. She's working on some homework in the library and he joins her group, as Harry, Ginny, the Patil sisters and Ernie are there, too. I leave it to the kids to tell Draco and Neville what expects them in class and return to the living room. Siri has started some music and sits with a cup of tea in one of the armchairs in the study. He looks up.

"Do you think we'll be able to fit Draco in?"

"No idea, but I fervently hope so. We've become a harmonious family, but it doesn't take much to disrupt peace in a group of people."

"If not, then I think a couple of detentions to help neighbour Gruber in the stables will help..." he grins.

"Maybe. He'll not like it too much that he'll be fitted with Muggle clothes tomorrow."

"You'll manage. Or just get him the necessary stuff and I'll take him on Saturday. I shouldn't have a problem with his arrogance, I have pretty much of that myself if need be."

I have to laugh. Draco is after all, a son of his cousin Narcissa. That makes Sirius an uncle of Draco's. 

"I'll see how it goes. I'll draw onto the Hogwarts account for their clothes."

"Just make sure that the little brat doesn't spend too much."

"You bet."

The next day I take Neville and Draco out and to the car. They both wear a cloak from one of their schoolmates, because it's really winter now. I let them board the car on the second row and go around to mount from the other side. The drive to Bern takes a bit more than an hour and I park the car in a parking house. We walk across the old part of the town to get to the Zouberbär and then to Gringotts, where I withdraw a large amount of Galleons and have them exchanged to the local Muggle currency. 

"As you can easily see most wizards and witches here walk around like Muggles, which is why we're going to get the two of you each two sets of robes and a new cloak, then the rest of what you will get will be Muggle clothes."

After we get a fresh supply of ingredients for Polyglot potion, we do that and both do not contradict me in anything, which amazes me from Draco, who seems extremely subdued. When we walk through Muggle Bern and stop at several boutiques, larger clothes shops and some department stores, Draco finally speaks up:

"Remus?"

"Yes, Draco?"

"How do I handle this? My own father wanted to kill me..."

"I have no idea, Draco. We've all seen how he's been practically brainwashing you all your life, but there was nothing we could do. Unless you yourself start seeing it we could not do anything."

"I was awful! I've followed his wishes to the word, every day. I only started to see how awful HE was when I saw him kissing the seam and the feet of that THING!"

"There's only one thing I can tell you as an advice, Draco. Try to put it behind. You can start new! You haven't fallen for Voldemort's cheap promises and probably you've seen through his lies. Do you remember, what he promises his followers?"

"Power. He says there's no love or hate, there's only power and that he wants to give it to his followers."

"Very true. And where's the lie in there?"

"I don't know? He's the only one who really holds the power?"

"That's twenty points to Slytherin, Draco, because you've just hit the nail on the head. Voldemort promises power for his followers, but if they dare speaking the wrong word at the wrong time the only one who has the power is Voldemort himself. He doesn't care for his followers, he uses them. He orders them around like slaves, and if they do not get him what he wants he punishes them with torture or even death. He only gives them the power to torture and kill themselves. And his goal is not even a noble one. Besides that he himself is far from being a pureblood, Slytherin's heir or not..."

"He's not?"

"No, he's not. His father was a Muggle."

"Oh..."

"He's a crazy, evil thing, Draco. If you decide to stay out of it completely, you have made a wise decision, though it can be a deadly one. We can't protect you forever, you know."

"You mean, I'll have to fight?"

"You might be drawn in just as we were. Sometimes life forces such decisions upon us and we have to decide even if we hate our own decision. For whatever reason."

"I see."

We continue to shop for clothes for the boys. Both get a necessary amount of underwear, socks, t-shirts, some shirts, some jumpers, jeans and other trousers, a winter coat, sneakers, boots and shoes, slippers, toiletry, and whatever else they need. It's a long day and we carry around a lot of bags. Then we still have to do the shopping for the groceries before we are able to return to Sunnegg.

I take the ingredients to Sirius. He stores them and grins.

"One or two more times and I'll know how to make that potion by heart!"

Over the weekend we notice that Neville has no problems feeling comfortable with the group, but that the teens leave Draco alone. At one point I see Parvati talking to him, he responds, albeit briefly, but he remains polite. On Sunday afternoon I see the two of them working on a wizard's puzzle together in the classroom, where they have the best light. Good. Let him find someone new here, someone neutral.

On Monday Draco and Neville turn up with the others for breakfast and come to class. There's enough space on the existing tables, Neville sits down next to Ginny and Ernie and Draco sits next to Parvati. I start my lecture and work through the day like every other day. I know we do things fairly differently in History, but I'm sure, Draco and Neville will get into the subject soon enough.

At lunch we discuss the Christmas holiday. It will start on 22nd December and school would resume on 8th January. The trial will be on the 10th, so we would start school a week later.

"Well, we have a small surprise for you for the days after Christmas, we'll go to a ski resort and you can all learn to ski. That should be a lot of fun," Sirius announces. 

I have been busy. We have chosen a place in the canton of Wallis, Belalp, which practically only consists of the hotel and a few houses, ski lifts and a funicular to reach the place. The road is closed in winter. We'll have six rooms for two and one room for three. We'll go there on the 27th December and stay through to the 5th January.

Of course apart from Harry, Justin and Hermione no one knows about skiing and other winter sports. 

"You'll see!" I promise them, "Usually the weather should be great at that time and we'll be on over 2000 metres above sea level, so lots of snow and sunshine! We will rent the skis and you kids can learn properly with a ski instructor. You'll have a load of fun. Actually, Siri needs to learn from scratch as well, and I won't mind a few pointers myself, it must have been more than fifteen years since I've skied the last time."

My cheerfulness starts to sparkle over to them and they ask a lot of questions about winter sports. Our next outing is therefore the one to the nearest sports shop, where we can rent the equipment and buy their skiing clothes. 

**Neville**

I can't believe this. This is school like I've been dreaming school should be! I'm getting good only within a few days and I find that I can even like Potions! Now we get to spend a whole ten days in the mountains and will learn to ski. I bet I'll be lousy, but who cares, it should be fun. 

I like my new room. Sirius has come by and made it all up. He's amazing! I have a four poster bed with lovely blue curtains, the same curtains adorn my two windows. There is a wardrobe, a desk and a chair and he set a comfortable armchair in the corner between the window and the bed. Everything is covered with snow outside, I've never seen that much snow! There are cats everywhere in the house. Well, not always, I'm told they belong to the neighbours. 

Draco and I get to drink a potion, that helped us learn the local language in no time. The others only speak it to us, so we will have it down quickly. Hermione tells me we don't get out much, but it's nice to be able to blend in by speaking their language. It sounds funny, but I learn it fast anyway. 

I'm reading a lot. Classes are a relaxed affair, even though we are all concentrating, but Remus and Sirius are casual teachers. Sirius often makes fun of us, but he has fun, he isn't malicious. I'm astonished to learn that he is an uncle of Draco's. Draco is quiet. He doesn't interfere much, but he does participate in class, so I guess he's doing okay. As long as he leaves me in peace I can live with him. Blaise and Morag, the other two Slytherins are actually nice. I'm keeping mostly to Ginny and Ernie, they're both very easygoing and helpful. Padma and Parvati are the girly girls here. They are both really lovely girls and they know it. Padma seems to be going with Blaise. 

Hermione is with Harry. I hear they even sleep in the same bed. It frightens me a bit at first, I think they're so far advanced that they are like a year or two ahead of me. And Ginny is going with Ernie, but those two are fun to be with. Ginny has actually been moved up a year and is allowed to take her OWLS with us. Good for her!

We are having a great time choosing our clothes for the winter holiday. There's tons of colourful stuff, but Draco comes out choosing everything in black! Hermione laughs out loud and tells him:

"Hey, Draco, going Goth, are you?"

"What's Goth?"

She rolls her eyes. Then she grins.

"You need more lessons in Muggle Studies, Draco... you'll have a ton of new stuff to learn in the next few days, when we'll go to Belalp!"

"Do you think I'm not up to it?"

"Oh, you will be! No worries... none of us knows how to ski, so we'll all be our same clumsy selves..."

Christmas finally comes. It's celebrated on Christmas Eve here, so the evening before Remus asks:

"What would you prefer, celebrating Christmas as it's celebrated here or as it's celebrated at home?"

We decide to follow the local custom.

"Good. I suggest you all take a nap in the afternoon, then it's the big dinner and opening presents and we'll go down to Lützelflüh for the Christmas service at the church. For which we'll accompany Barb and Housi."

I'm looking forward to this. I do take a bit of a nap and come down for the dinner. The table is set in the classroom, everything is decorated and there's even a tree in a corner. There's a merry fire in the big fireplace and Barb and Housi have come in with their daughter, Hanna. Remus and Sirius have invited them for Christmas Eve a while ago as I heard. The room is looking wonderfully. There's a mistletoe hanging mid-air and like at the Great Hall there are hundreds of candles floating to give the room a soft yellow light. I can see that Hanna can't stop to look at the candles and at the Fairy Lights on the tree. The teacher's desk and the rows of tables are stashed away, probably made small and the long table sits a bit set back from the fireplace. In front of the fireplace I can see all the armchairs and sofas from the common room and some small tables. The walls, the mantle above the fireplace, the chairs and the table are decorated with fir branches, wound to garlands, mixed with holly and held together with red ribbons. There are small golden stars hanging everywhere. We all sit down. The table has space for everyone, even Dobby and Winky, who hardly dare sitting down. But Remus and Sirius insist that they share the dinner with us. 

The food is as good as ever, since Dobby and Winky both are excellent cooks. After the meal we all spread over the armchairs and sofas. Remus starts to Accio the gifts under the tree. Hanna stares even more. Hermione grins and whispers to me:

"She's never been exposed to all of our magic before! She knew for a while, but she's never seen it, so she's probably still quite baffled."

I have to grin. Remus checks the labels on the gifts and banishes them to the one who gets them. Since there's thirteen students, two adults and three guests there are quite a lot of packages under that tree. We are soon immersed in opening our gifts. I can't believe that I'm getting one from each of my great uncles and aunts, and of course there are two from my gran. 

**Harry**

This is the moment. She'll open it in a few moments, as she's just picked it from the pile. The ring I've chosen is a simple platinum band with a sapphire surrounded by several tiny diamonds. I watch her as she takes off the wrapping and opens it. Now she looks up at me and - oops! The next thing I know is she's sitting on my lap, kissing me and whispering:

"Oh, Harry! Thank you, thank you so much, it's beautiful!"

"You're welcome, sweetie, I'm glad you like it!"

"Let's see where it fits..."

"Your right ring finger, I've measured one of your other two rings," I say.

"Wow, you've done this thoroughly. Why the right and not the left?"

"Well, I supposed the left would mean an engagement ring, and I do think we're still a bit young for that, love..."

"I'd marry you tomorrow, Harry."

"All I need is ask?" I ask, astonished about my own cheekiness.

"All you need is ask," she says.

"Hermione, will you marry me?"

Everyone around us shuts up. Hermione shuts up for a moment. I blush crimson or even darker red, what do I know. It feels crimson anyway. Then she looks at me and hands me the ring back and says with a low voice:

"Maybe you should put this on the ring finger on my left hand, Harry. Yes, I'll marry you."

I can't believe I've done this. I'm not even legal, neither is she and yet she says she will marry me. Ginny, who sits next to me on Ernie's lap, grins and then shouts out:

"YAY! YAY, Hermione will marry Harry!!!!! Wedding bells, wedding bells!!!"

Ernie starts laughing, too, but Hermione and I don't care, as she's busy duelling with my tongue and we're kissing for the next ten minutes. Someone, I think it's Neville, ends the snog though, and holds out his hand to shake ours. Remus and Sirius are still speechless. It takes them a full ten more minutes, before they can say anything.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Sirius asks.

Hermione holds up her hand and shows him the ring. Sirius laughs out loud and catcalls, then he comes to pat my shoulder and says:

"You actually proposed to her in the middle of all of us? Tell you what, Harry, you've just pulled a big one over your Dad, James hardly dared speak the words!"

Remus grins, too, and adds:

"But then he wasn't big friends with Lily during all of his school years. You two are aware of the fact that you'll have to wait for at least two years?"

"Yes, Remus, of course," I say.

"Good. - Congratulations, you two!"

An hour later we squeeze into the car and drive down to Lützelflüh to attend the service. Hermione and I hold hands through the whole of it and she rubs mine reassuringly with her thumb all the time. It's quite a nice service, we sing several Christmas songs and there's a large fir tree in a corner adorned with white candles. At the end we all walk back to the car quietly. When we come home we start for the stairs, but Remus calls us back into the classroom, where he produces several bottles of champagne.

"I've bought those for New Year's Eve, but we'll get a fresh supply. I think Harry's and Hermione's engagement is reason enough to get a little drunk!"

We all agree of course. Siri gets the stereo over and plays lots of music and we drink champagne and dance and have a lot of fun. Remus and Sirius don't send us off to bed before we want to leave ourselves. I still can't believe that I did what I did. I climb the stairs at about three in the morning with Hermione, who looks as tired as I feel. We go straight to her room and enjoy the quiet up there. Ginny will probably end up in Ernie's room, so we'll be all alone up here. We fall into bed and sleep within minutes.

**Hermione**

Christmas morning. This is usually when we get to open our presents, this time though we've been through this yesterday in the evening. It's still a quiet morning and there's fresh snow falling outside. Harry is still asleep next to me. I can't believe we did that. He's my fiancé! Oh dear, I'll have to tell my parents, and soon. I don't want to know yet what their reaction will be. I'm quite sure they won't be too impressed. But they must be miffed with my whole situation anyway, so a little more won't harm. 

Yes, I do want to marry you, Harry. You are going to grow into a very handsome man soon, do you know that? You're intelligent, powerful, but above all you're a wonderful, wonderful soul, someone who will never knowingly step on someone else. You are warm and kind and funny. You're fiercely loyal and would die for a friend. And you don't know yet, but in an hour or so, when you wake up, you'll get to go all the way and have me! Actually I'd even want you to get me pregnant, but I don't dare going that far. If there was an accident though... next year maybe. Once we're both sixteen I'm probably going to fail with a spell.

**Parvati**

The day of the departure is finally here. Remus and Sirius have stored our luggage into the car, the skis are all in three carriers on the roof and we pile into the Mercedes. It's a tight fit, but with the magical enlargement it works out quite well. The drive is not too long, but the last bit is on snow covered roads. I hear Remus say how glad he is for the four wheel drive. Whatever that is... 

I sit on Draco's lap. He's just pulled me there when we piled in, to save space, he said. Like he wants to save on anything, the sly dog! But he has been mostly okay since he's joined the crew and his sarcasm is not malevolent. He makes us laugh more often than not. I have my arm around his neck and he brushes over my hand with his lips. On Christmas Eve we've danced together quite a bit. What if I fall in love with him? I'm not out of a family that can follow its pedigree down to more than four generations of wizards and witches. Will he hurt me?

We get out on the parking lot next to what looks like a funicular. Remus tells us soon after that this is what it is and that we will have to get up a few hundred metres higher with it. I do think that I'd rather fly up on my broom than this Muggle contraption and I have the feeling that this feeling is shared by several of my class mates. But Remus sends Sirius off first with a cabin full of our equipment. Once Sirius gets there, the next cabin is filled with the rest of the equipment. When the next cabin comes down the first five of us pile in. I go with Draco, Neville, Mandy and Morag. The ride is actually quite pleasant. The sky is dark blue and the sun shines brilliantly. We get to see across a big valley over to more mountains, amazingly tall. It seems like we were riding directly into the sky, but finally the cabin enters the small house that marks the end of the line with a final lurch forward. Sirius is there and waits for us. Some staff member opens the door for us. We get out and sit on suitcases and benches to wait for the next group to come up. 

It's Hermione, Harry, Ginny, Ernie and Ron. That leaves Remus, Padma, Blaise, and Justin to come up last. We have to be patient for another fifteen minutes until they arrive. Now we load all of our gear onto a small carrier. Remus tells us that the little device is powered by electricity and it looks like kind of a sledge. We have to walk to the hotel. It's at least half an hour's worth of walking on a path covered with hardened snow. When we finally arrive the house looks old. But then Remus leads us around it and we all gasp at the same time. What we see is a gigantic valley with what looks like a glacier. 

"This is the Aletsch glacier. It's Europe's longest glacier and right now it's still about 20 km long, even though it lost some of its length in the past fifty years. Quite impressive, isn't it?"

We can't but agree with him. The white is blinding. The glacier spreads in front a few kilometres away and sways in long curves through its valley. I've never seen anything like this and I can see that several of us have taken out a camera to take a picture of this amazing sight. The glacier itself isn't purely white from ice and snow. Remus explains that there is a lot of debris that the glacier carries along. 

"A glacier isn't just solid ice. It moves. Only a very short distance every year. And sometimes it even carries corpses. There was one found in a glacier lake in the Ötztaler Alps that has departed from a place along the glacier over 5000 years ago and was found completely intact after the glacier had carried the body embedded deep inside of the ice down to its end. This was amazing, as anyone falling into one of the crevices would usually be milled to practically nothing, but the body of this man came out with only the slightest damage to one of his hip bones."

Honestly, is there something Remus doesn't know??? He leads us to the entrance of the hotel. It's an old house, but it must have been renovated recently. It looks simple, but comfortable. We check in and are shown to our room. I share mine with Padma. Mandy and Morag have one, Ginny and Hermione, Neville, Ron and Harry, Blaise and Draco and Ernie and Justin share one. The rooms are rather small, but big enough to contain two comfortable beds. We unpack and while we're all busy with that, Remus and Sirius have taken care of all of our equipment. The only thing we have with us in the room are the ski boots. Huge things that are heavy and make us walk like we're on a ship.

We meet again downstairs in a big lounge, where the guests can spend their time at the hotel. There's a telly and there are several smaller tables with chairs, there are sofas and armchairs and coffee tables and there's a fireplace. Remus has taken Anana along, as we do need to be able to communicate with our world. She's allowed to perch in the lounge and soon the other guests start talking to her. They think it's a crow of course and I hear someone saying to another guest, that crows are incredibly clever and intelligent. Well, dooh! Owls are, too, I think.

We go outside. It's still light and we have some fun with snowballs. We all know that we're not allowed to use magic outside of our rooms. So it's the Muggle way all through. Within a short time we're all wet and freezing. So we get inside and get changed. Dinner is served a short time later and we assemble in the restaurant. The food is local and it's good. Of course Remus has decided that we should be introduced to the main speciality here, which is cheese fondue and we are allowed to drink some of the local white wine to it. Local wine? I can't believe that on this level any grapes would grow, but Remus assures me that down in the valley and along the lower slopes of the mountains thousands of grapes are growing every year. 

"In fact, this is the southern end of Switzerland and on the ridges of the mountains over there Italy begins. So this is a very warm area in summer and the grapes are getting a lot of sun."

"Wow..."

My father is a wizarding oenologist. He's also the main wizarding wine seller in all of Great Britain. Padma and I know quite a bit about wine already, so we taste the local variety with interest. It's a fairly strong wine, but lightly sparkling. It's rather on the very dry side. It does taste nice and fresh though with a slight sparkle. 

"Fendant," Remus tells me. 

He knows my father, so he knows my background. And he waits for my judgment and I tell him I quite like the wine. 

The fondue is a completely foreign experience. It's nice though and we all get very tipsy by the time we've finished the meal. Not only have we been drinking wine there's a lot of it in the fondue as well. The bread is nice and crunchy.

**Sirius**

We spend the evening playing games and cards in the lounge. Some of the kids go back to their rooms for an early night. They feel the alcohol of course and Remus wonders if it isn't too much to allow them alcohol twice in a week. 

"They will sleep well tonight, that's for sure, love," I soothe him.

"Well, we're at 2000 + metres here, so that will make us tired, too. Tomorrow we'll meet the ski instructor and head off for the first lessons, love."

"That'll be fun! Lots of opportunity to laugh about ourselves, I suppose," I say. 

"Maybe you!" he teases. 

Oh yes, I forget. He's done this before.

The next morning the kids turn up one by one for breakfast. We'll start skiing at ten, and the instructor will come by to get us. We can take our time. There's fresh bread, mostly white and some almost black bread, which is cut into very thin slices. It's also very flat and when I try it I notice that it must be from sourdough. It's very nice in the taste though, so I eat it with butter and jam and have some cheese with it. Gosh, I love the cheeses in this country! Of course Switzerland is a dairy country and there are some of the world's best cheeses made here. I especially like the Emmental, with its very strong aroma, then the Gruyère, which is equally strong but tastes totally different. There are two local varieties of cheese here in the canton of Wallis, too, they're a bit softer than the two others, but nice and salty and the taste is more creamy.

Some of the kids eat cereals since there's no eggs and bacon here. Then they dive into the bread. Hermione immediately loves the dark bread as well.

"Mm, that's nice!"

"Walliser bread, Hermione, it's a sourdough - we can get it elsewhere, too, if you like it," Remus informs us immediately.

"Oh, good! I'd like to have some of this sometimes."

Everyone turns up in their ski clothing. Remus is happy to see that we're all almost ready, just need to get our boots on. The ski instructor turns out to be a cheerful young woman who greets us and promises a few days of fun. We all go and get the boots, our sunglasses and follow Remus' order of smearing sunblockers on our faces and necks. Then all we have to do is grab our skis, ski sticks and follow the young woman who has introduced herself as Camille Collombin. 

"Rather call me Camille, all of you, we are not formal around here."

We follow her to the place where the ski school gathers and she tells us that this is where we will meet every day for the next four days and then four more days in the next week. She then starts off with showing us several exercises to warm up. 

"People are prone to have more accidents on skis when they just rush out on the slope. You need to have your body warmed up and smooth to start. That's enough with this, now get your skis on and we'll proceed to another set of exercises."

We all struggle a bit but have our skis on soon. Remus is next to me, looking all smooth and cool. He puts his gloves on the ski sticks and watches the instructor. She shows us two more exercises, then she's happy and says:

"Well done. Now, would you please tell me your names, I have little stickers here, which you can fasten to your jackets, that'll make it easier for me to remember who you are. I've only noted down the first names. Blaise?"

Blaise lifts his hand and she sticks a little sticker on his arm. 

"Draco? - You'll have to tell me when I don't pronounce your names properly, I can see that some of you have very unusual names!"

We all laugh and promise to help. She continues.

"It's Drayco," Draco explains.

"Okay, Draco, got that. Harry? - Hermeeone?"

"Hermione," Hermione corrects calmly and takes the sticker.

"Lovely name, I think," Camille mutters and repeats it: "Hermione? Is that correct?"

"Perfect," Hermione smiles.

"Justin?" 

She pronounces it in French. Justin corrects her and she repeats it to get it right, then goes on with the rest of us. She struggles with Morag. Gets it right after a few tries.

"Padma - Parvati - you look like you're coming from India. I love your names..."

"Our family is originally from India, that's right. And my name has the emphasis on the first syllable. Paar-vati."

"Thanks, I'll try to remember that. Well, then there's Remus, that's you, if I'm not wrong... another very unusual name."

"That it is. Add my surname Lupin and it accounts to something pretty wolfish..." Remus jokes.

"Oh, I get the picture. Remus was brought up by a wolf!"

"Exactly."

"Good one. Sirius. - That's a star..."

"Right. The dog star to be precise. The brightest star in the whole of our firmament." I spread my sparkling charm.

"Oh, is it? Are you interested in astronomy?"

"A bit."

"Fascinating. Well, now that you all have your badges we can walk over to the beginner's hill. The first two or three days we'll not go anywhere up, we'll just use this small hill to do all the exercises we need. - Remus, you said that you used to ski, didn't you?"

"Long ago."

"So, may I ask you to always take the rear?"

"Fine with me."

"Thank you. Move along!"

The next two hours we are told how to move on the skis, how to skitter down sideways and lots of other small things. Then we have a break for lunch and after lunch we meet again and actually start learning how to turn, so we can really start to glide down a hill.

I'm amazed how tired I am when we get back to the hotel. Remus and I both take a shower and put on sweatpants, t-shirts and woollen jumpers. Both of us have been given one by Molly, Remus' in olive, mine in a striking aqua blue. I love that jumper already. It's warm and soft and smells of the love she's knitted inside. We meet with the others in the lounge, but we're all a bit subdued and tired.

"That's the altitude. And our physical workout. Both together take a higher toll than workout in the lowlands. Lots of athletes move up to the mountains to train, because the air is thinner here. You can pick up more oxygen and that gives you more strength. Only if you really train your body of course," Remus explains.

Where does he store all that knowledge? I just shake my head sometimes. Right now I'm too worn out to tease him. I'm looking forward to dinner, which is very nice. It's a very tasty lamb stew with potatoes and salad. 

The next two days we're occupied with learning the basics in skiing. All of us, even Remus, fall down several times, but Camille also teaches us to fall. At one point she tells us that we are to learn to fall. Which we do. 

And then, on Friday we finally get to go up with one of the ski lifts for our first ski-run. Of course we're going very slowly, but I soon notice that this is something for me! I follow the directions. Camille is a good teacher, must be, because even Neville enjoys this and he's naturally rather clumsy. But the speed Camille makes us go helps us to learn to automate the movements. By late afternoon I think I have it. So on Saturday we go and try the same run a load of times and get more confident. The kids start going faster. Draco and Justin get the gist of it the fastest and once they arrive on the top of the lift, get off it with a Whoop and they are the first ones down at the end of the run. Remus and I take it more slowly. We watch the teens discover the real fun of skiing and Remus remarks:

"It's doing them really good! They move around, they get the sun on their skin and they have fun at the same time."

When we get down to the lift the next time we see Albus standing next to the line. Harry speaks with him, next to him are Ron and Hermione. 

"Ah, there are Remus and Sirius. I see you are doing something entirely Muggle!"

"Hello, Albus! Checking on us?" I ask casually.

"In a way. I need to speak to you regarding your testimony tonight."

"Certainly. It's too early to leave here, but we could keep you company over at the restaurant there... maybe you'd like to try a glass of the local wine?" Remus offers.

"I'd love to, Remus. Are you sure you two have enough? I could just wait for you there."

"No, it's okay. We've had our fill mostly. The kids enjoy it on their own. They already know the meeting point."

"Good. I don't think there's any immediate danger here anyway."

Remus and I get out of our skis, slap them together to get the snow off and shoulder them. We walk over to the restaurant, which has a very large sunny terrace. We put the skis in the special holders, add the sticks and open the top buckle on our ski boots. Then we find an empty table. 

"I'll go and get the drinks. Would you like something to eat, Albus?"

"No, thank you, I'm quite fine. Just something to drink."

"I'll be right back."

It takes a while, then Remus returns with a tray containing three glasses, a bottle of red wine and a plate full of chips. He puts it down, fills the glasses and sits down next to me. We both pick up the chips while we talk with Albus.

"This is a wonderful area, Remus! I've never been here before," Albus says.

"Yes, it's great. It's getting the most of the day's sunshine, as it's the northern side of the valley. We get sun from the morning to the evening, as long as it's out. Unlike some of the places on the other side of the valley. I just said to Sirius that it's doing the kids such a lot of good! They're scooped up inside for most of the day and get too little sunshine in winter. We'll have to send them out during the lunch break a bit more, Siri..."

"Well, with the amount of sunshine we get at Sunnegg we can do some stuff on the terrace soon..."

"That's true."

Albus takes a deep breath and says that he finds the air wonderful.

"Well, what do you want? We're on 2000 metres here. That's counted as high Alpine," Remus says with a smile. 

He lifts his glass and so do I and we clink it and then do the same with Albus.

"Santé!" Remus says.

"Well, I think we can quickly go over the topic I came to discuss here," Albus starts, then takes a first sip of the wine and starts to smile.

"Very nice wine, Remus."

"It's Dôle. Local stuff. I really like it a lot. - Do you know who will be judging?" Remus asks.

"Amelia Bones herself."

"Oh, good. She was the one who signed the summoning letters. I got one, too," I say.

"You did? She's fairly perceptive then. I didn't tell her exactly where you are and I will ask them to mark all of you as living in an undisclosed safe place. Of course you'd now be free to leave it any time, Sirius."

"I know. But I don't want to, Albus," I say and show him our rings.

He smiles. 

"Good. Then you'll be officially added to the Hogwarts payroll. The Minister will not like it too much, but as far as I've seen you're doing good work. Even Severus said so."

"Wow, I feel flattered..." I say sarcastically.

"Not that he said it in kind words. More like: Zabini and MacDougal think he does a good job. He seems to be up to the task."

"Sounds about right."

"Do you like teaching?" Albus asks. 

A straight question for once. Not really like him, but he deserves a straight answer.

"I've been doing some thinking about it and yes, I like teaching. But I have a very nice surrounding here and only one single class of very cooperative students, that may be the reason. But I like what I'm doing right now."

He nods, apparently content. 

"I think, Sirius does an excellent job, Albus. Neville came to me the other day and told me that he has done a lot better in both his weakest subjects, Potions and Transfigurations, and that he thinks it's Siri's doing," Remus says.

Now Albus smiles.

"Splendid, splendid! I'm glad you feel well, Sirius, because even if you'll only be a witness, this trial will not be easy on you. Dolores Umbridge will be acting as the prosecutor and she's known to be very unfair. She's also very close to Fudge. And they're both still debating whether to believe Voldemort is back or not."

"I remember her..." Remus says with a very bitter tone.

"I suppose you do," Albus agrees.

I look at them questioningly. 

"She passed some legislative that practically forbids me to look for paid work, because I'm a werewolf. Albus could be prosecuted for it," Remus explains in a pressed tone. 

I hold myself back, because I want to scream! I'm going to hate that woman! And I have the sinking feeling that the testifying is going to be terrible.

"Bones assures me that this is a clear case. Nothing surprising will come from it, it's pure formality. They have learned from the first war and they know that they have to hold a trial. Pettigrew is already in Azkaban, he'll be brought in for the trial and they haven't calculated more than two days for it, if it even takes that much. You'll be back here by the weekend," Albus assures us.

"Good."

"That won't stop Umbridge to ask her questions ten times. You need to be prepared to keep your calm, Sirius. Even though you are basically a witness for the prosecution, she'd love to find something to put you back to Azkaban, because she is one of those people who is convinced that you were a Death Eater."

"Oh, thank you very much. A look at my wrist will be enough to prove the contrary," I say, trying to sound cool.

"Exactly. I have to tell you though, that there are not that many people out there who know about the Dark Mark tattoo."

"I know."

"Anyway, the most important thing is that you won't stumble over one of her questions that would allow her to open a case for you. You are allowed to not reply if you don't want to. Replying to a question that would incriminate you is not mandatory. Especially if she brings up the incident with Severus Snape and the Whomping Willow. I don't know in what order you'll be called in, but I think you will be the first witness, Sirius. I'll be there and I'll be with you."

I have to admit that I'm relieved to hear that. Having someone like Dumbledore on my side is a lot of help. I pick up some more chips. The plate is almost empty now, as both, Remus and I have been picking chips from it and even Albus has taken one or two. I sip my wine and look out at the wonderfully peaceful surrounding. 

"Thank you, Albus."

"That's the least I can do, Sirius. I'll be there for you all."

Some of the teens turn up. They have their own pocket money, so they go inside and get themselves something to drink and a snack. Justin and Ron come to the long table and ask whether they are welcome.

"Of course, sit down already," I tell them and laugh.

They take off their sunglasses and attack another plate full of chips. Justin has taken the ketchup bottle along and continues to put fresh ketchup on the edge of the plate. Ron looks very happy and tucks in. Their cheeks are flushed from the air and the sun. I turn back to Remus. His cheeks have taken on some colour as well. He looks totally different with that tan. Albus has noticed, too, because he compliments Remus:

"You look very healthy, Remus. And it's only a few days since the moon..."

"I'm feeling fine, Albus. By the way, Hermione has found a way to make the potion more bearable. She's added some aspartame, which is a Muggle artificial sweetener. It tastes a lot less horrible and the aspartame does not seem to do it any harm, as it worked well."

"She's practically brewed the potion herself. I was only standing by. She did a great job with it," I add.

"I've seen that you have given her extra points for Gryffindor for it. I'll have to commend her then," Albus says.

"Yes, I think, her work deserved the extra credit."

"I don't think that many fifteen year olds would be capable to brew such a complex potion."

"Well, Hermione claims that Transfigurations and Charms are her best subjects, but I'd like to say she's better in Potions than in both the other subjects, though she's doing excellent work in them, too."

"She never gets the real top marks she actually deserves, but since Severus marks constantly low I don't interfere."

"I just found that it alters the picture of her overall performance," I say.

"Yes, it probably does."

Slowly the other kids find us. They are all worn out from their skiing. Albus asks them how they like the winter sport.

"It's great!" Draco says. 

He even forgets to sneer! He looks almost happy now, which I find astonishing. Learning that your parents don't care for you one dot is hard, even for someone who has been brought up becoming hardened like Draco. I don't think he's cried about the loss of his parents yet, but it's the first time he looks content since he's joined us. His face looks less pale than it usually does. Like all of us his cheeks are flushed with a healthy rosy colour and the grey eyes shine. 

"I'd never thought this could be fun, but it is. I can't wait to go further up!" he tells us.

"We will, next week, you heard Camille," I remind him.

"Yeah, but she'll slow us down, I'm sure..."

"Well, for a bit, probably, but there will be more advanced things to learn now. And we can go skiing on some other weekend... it will be easy to keep the gear until the season's end," I offer.

"Oh, good! I'm not used to being so much outside, but I like it," he says.

Ernie and Ginny comment as well:

"It's really great! We've been up and down I don't know how often. I'm glad we can go further up on Monday. I can't wait to write to Mum and especially Dad about it," Ginny says.

After another hour it starts to get dark and we move back to the hotel. Albus comes with us and joins us for the dinner, then I take him up to my room, from where he disapparates. 

We all go to bed early. Tomorrow is New Year's Eve and there's a big party at the lounge of the hotel for that. We get there after the big dinner the next day and the evening turns out to be a very funny one with everyone celebrating the beginning of the new year. There's some dancing and people sit together talking, the kids mingle with other kids and seem to have a lot of fun.

Most of the other guests are families and young people. It's all easygoing and casual and after midnight everyone wishes everyone a happy new year with a glass of champagne. We get to bed at about two o'clock and sleep as soon as we feel the pillow.

**Remus**

The next day we return to our ski classes. It's still a lot of fun, especially now that we go up a bit higher and get to the more difficult moves. The kids learn to choose their route downhill and they are allowed to do several fast bits, which pleases most of them. Even Neville, who seems to enjoy himself thoroughly. I'm glad to see him so relaxed, that will boost his confidence, which can still do with a lot of encouragement. 

I'm very happy about my decision to take the kids out of the house for a few days. They have great fun and they are more active than they usually are. 

Skiing is one of those things that have to appeal to Sirius Black right away. He has a knack for everything dangerous and fast. Soon he's really at it, together with Draco and Justin. They take off fast once they're up with the lift and joyously glide down again and again. 

By the time we have to go home we've really learned a lot and we're confident to go down many of the slopes. It's with regret that we leave the place. But we return back to Sunnegg and settle down for next term. 

We can't stay. We all pack another little bag and get ready to Portkey back to Hogwarts. Albus has asked that all students come along. Blaise, Morag and Draco will stay at guest rooms in the teacher's wing, away from their house. 

On Wednesday we floo to the Ministry. Albus goes first, the students follow, then I go and Sirius comes last. When he gets up and cleans himself from the soot, I can hear his heart beat. I take his hand while we go down to the courtroom. 

Blaise, Parvati, Padma, Draco, Morag, Justin, Ernie, Mandy, Neville and Ginny are allowed to sit in the stands. We are guided into a room next to the main entrance to the court room.

**Sirius**

I'm scared shitless. Even though I know I'm not accused, the thought of that woman freaks me out. The trial is public, therefore there will be lots of people and a number of journalists. An hour after the beginning I'm being called.

"Mr. Sirius Black, you are asked to testify."

I get up and feel Remus squeeze my hand one last time. Then I follow the wizard who called me into the courtroom. I am sworn in and allowed to sit on a chair next to the judge. Amelia looks at me and smiles. I remember her - she was a Ravenclaw, a few years ahead of us. She asks the general questions, name, age, occupation, place I'm living and so on. I reply to the ones I can reply and remind her that I'm currently living in a safe house and cannot disclose the location because I am protecting children.

"I see. - Miss Umbridge, please proceed to question the witness."

The woman gets up and comes to where I sit. Her eyes stare into mine. I hold her gaze stubbornly until she turns away.

"Mr. Black, can you please give account on the days before the Fidelius Charm was performed over Lily and James Potter."

I sigh and tell them the story. How I had decided, a few days before the charm was supposed to be performed, that I could not be the Secret Keeper and the reasons for this. 

"Very well. So you have not been present when the charm was performed?"

"No. I can only assume that Lily Potter cast the spell. She was well capable to do it herself. So I don't know who was present."

"And you checked on the chosen Secret Keeper, Mr. Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes. Every night I contacted him."

"You also contacted him on Halloween night 1981?"

"Yes. But he was not at home. I floo called, but got no reply. He hadn't told me he would be out, so I flooed in and looked for him. He was not in his flat. And there was not the slightest sign of a struggle. I believe that should be somewhere in the investigation reports. So I was getting scared and decided to check on the Potter's home."

"But only the Secret Keeper would have been able to see them..."

"Yes, of course. But I still knew where they were. If the house was okay, then I thought it would be okay for them. But when I got there I was already too late. The house was burning. I found the bodies. And then there was Hagrid, who was there already, and he asked that I give him Harry. I wanted to take care of Harry, I'm his godfather after all. But Hagrid..."

"Rubeus Hagrid, the Keeper of Keys and Grounds at Hogwarts?"

"Yes."

"So he took the boy?"

"Yes, on Albus Dumbledore's order. We quarrelled for a while, but then I gave in and told him to take my flying motorbike, because I was sure I wouldn't need it anymore after that."

"Why were you sure of this?"

"Because after thinking for a moment I knew that Peter Pettigrew had not been forced to give away the Potter's location, he had betrayed them."

"And what does that have to do with your motorbike?"

"Well, I was determined to track Pettigrew down. I was determined to kill him for this."

"But you didn't?"

"No, I didn't. He got the better of me."

"You mean when he encountered you the next day?"

"Yes. I tracked him down, but when I found him, he was ready. He had his wand out and hidden in his back. He called out for the whole street to hear that I had betrayed Lily and James, then he cut off the index finger of his right hand and blew up the street. Then he vanished."

"How did he manage to vanish? Did he disapparate?"

"No, he did not. He is an Animagus. His Animagus form is a rat. He just joined all the other rats in the sewerage and was gone. You can imagine that I was quite out of my mind. I laughed hysterically because it was clear at this very moment that he framed me for his crime. No one would have believed me when I said I wasn't the Secret Keeper, because we had told no one about the switch."

"Why did you not inform anyone?"

"Because I was sure Voldemort would come after me and he could well have killed me, but I would have been unable to give the secret away, since I didn't keep it. We didn't know that Pettigrew had spied on us for a whole year. We only knew someone in our group was giving secrets away. I suspected the wrong friend."

"The wrong friend being who?"

"Remus Lupin."

"Good, we keep it at that. When did you see Peter Pettigrew the next time?"

"On the picture on the front page of a Daily Prophet in July 1993 at Azkaban."

"How did you get hold of a newspaper there? As far as I know prisoners in Azkaban are not allowed to get any."

"No, they're not. Minister Fudge gave it to me when I asked him for it. He was on one of his inspections of the prison."

"So he gave you the Daily Prophet and you saw Peter Pettigrew on the front page? I don't remember having seen anything like that ever since 1981."

"No, you wouldn't have seen him, but I did. He was in his Animagus form. He was a rat. A pet to be precise and he sat on the shoulder of one of the children of Arthur Weasley. Ron Weasley."

"Ah! And you could tell that this rat was Peter Pettigrew in his Animagus form?"

"Yes."

"After all these years?"

"Yes. I knew him exactly. And he had the toe missing."

"You mean the index finger?"

"Yes."

"What happened then?"

"When I read the caption that the Weasley children would be returning to Hogwarts for the start of the next term it rang a bell in me. I knew that Harry Potter would be going to Hogwarts now and that meant that Peter Pettigrew was at Hogwarts at the same time. He was hiding from the other Death Eaters who were still out there and who would probably kill him for sending their master to his downfall. The other prisoners in Azkaban did not like him very much. They were often screaming they'd kill him if they ever saw him. So I knew I had to get out..."

She looked down at something in her hand and then said:

"The Ministry recorded that the guards at Azkaban told them you were talking in your sleep and saying 'He's at Hogwarts, he's at Hogwarts'. The Ministry officials concluded you were after your godson Harry Potter, but you actually referred to Peter Pettigrew?"

"Yes. I didn't even dream of harming my godson, I wanted to protect him."

"I see. We still don't know how you got out of Azkaban, Mr. Black! Would you care to elaborate?"

I throw a quick glance to Albus, but he nods, so I look back at her and tell her:

"I'm an Animagus, too. I was able to transform in my cell and it helped me to remain halfway sane and to keep my power. I was very thin though and quite weak when I broke out. I was thin enough to transform into my Animagus form and slip through the bars of the gates. I swam to the shore and that was it."

She stares at me in shock. 

"Would you demonstrate your transformation?"

"Yes, sure."

I get up, transform and trot once around the room. Then I return to my chair and transform back.

"There is no dog registered at the ministry as an Animagus. Would you care to tell us when you mastered this transformation?"

"James Potter, Peter Pettigrew and myself mastered it in our fifth year at Hogwarts. We had attempted this in secret. No one knew about it."

"What was your incentive to do this?" she asks, but this time Albus protests on my behalf.

"The question has no relation to our case, Miss Umbridge. It will be cancelled from the records," Amelia states.

"Well, then tell us when you met up with Peter Pettigrew in his human form the next time, Mr. Black."

"On the evening of 8th June 1994 at Hogwarts."

I relate the whole story of the Shrieking Shack. And then she asks me about the latest meeting, which I also elaborate.

"Very well, Mr. Black. That's all. You can sit at the side over there."

I'm relieved beyond anything imaginable. She has done it quite fairly, hasn't tried to make me slip. I sit down on an empty bench and wait for the next witness. I have now time to look around. Wormtail sits on his chair in chains. The wizard who called me inside leads Remus to the room. I give him a small smile and he breathes deeply. Then he calmly takes his assigned place and replies to Amelia's questions after his person.

"Your name?"

"Remus J. Lupin."

"Your age?"

"36."

"Your occupation?"

"Teacher."

"Where do you live, Mr. Lupin?"

"I believe it has already been stated that I cannot disclose my location as I'm keeping a safe house for several Hogwarts students."

"Right. - Miss Umbridge, your witness."

Umbridge closes in on Remus and tries to stare him down. Her demeanour is different though and I believe she is afraid of him, because she knows he's a werewolf.

"Professor Lupin," she stresses the word Professor, "when did you meet the defendant last before Halloween 1981?"

"It must have been several days before. We weren't in close contact, so I can't say exactly. But it was at least a week or more before Halloween."

"And when did you see him next after that?"

"Like everyone else I thought he was dead. However I saw him again at Hogwarts on the evening of the 8th June 1994."

He then proceeds to tell the story from his point of view, but it corresponds with mine. He doesn't falter when she asks:

"This was the night of the full moon, wasn't it, Professor?"

"Yes."

"Professor Lupin, you have been employed as a teacher by Albus Dumbledore even though you are a werewolf. How did he ensure you did not harm anyone at the school?"

"I was taking a potion. The Potions master, Professor Severus Snape, brewed it for me. It's a potion that suppresses the wolf. I transform, but I'm keeping my own mind. I'm not aggressive."

"But is it correct that you had forgotten your last dose of this potion on this particular full moon night?"

"That is correct."

"Your transformation started when you were trying to bring Peter Pettigrew back to the castle?"

"Yes. Upon which Sirius Black transformed into the dog to keep me away from the students. It didn't take too much, I had almost the full dose of the potion, so I was confused, but didn't fight much. The students remained unharmed. This has nothing to do with Peter Pettigrew's case though. It only gave him the opportunity to snatch my wand, freeze Ron Weasley and the cat and get away."

"When did you see Mr. Pettigrew the next time?"

"When he tried to break into our safe house last November."

She asks him to retell the story and he does, then she dismisses him. Remus sits down next to me and I take his hand. Albus gives us a quick glance and a wink. It seems to run the way he wants it to run. The next witness is Harry. Umbridge asks him about the night in the Shrieking Shack and then he proceeds to the night of the Third Task at the Triwizard Tournament. He has prepared himself to talk about the night and relates the whole story from when he was taken out of the maze. She seems especially interested in the story of the silver hand. He tells her very detailed how Pettigrew got it. Finally she dismisses him and he's sitting down next to me. I ruffle his hair and pull him close. He looks up to me and smiles.

"Okay?" I whisper.

"Yeah," he says.

The next witness is Hermione. She only has the story in the Shrieking Shack to relate and it corresponds with our versions. Finally it's Ron's turn. He's telling his version of the story in accordance with ours. He comes and sits down. After Ron there are a number of other witnesses, Snape is one. Dumbledore requests that the spectators have to be sent out for confidentiality for his testimony. The wish is granted, because Amelia Bones has been informed about Snape's role as a spy for the Order. Though he can't give any evidence during the events of the Shrieking Shack he can relate more recent meetings with Pettigrew. He also brings up the subject of the Dark Mark on his arm as well as Pettigrew's.

When he's dismissed he sits down a bit away from us and waits. The court is closed afterwards for the jury to discuss the case. They don't take long. Amelia waits until the jurors resume their places and asks:

"What is the jury's verdict?"

"The defendant is guilty."

Through everything Pettigrew has never said a word. I see him sinking to a small heap now. Everyone is getting very quiet and turns to Amelia, who gets up and says in a very unhappy voice:

"Due to the fact that it would be almost impossible to imprison Peter Pettigrew in Azkaban as he could transform into the rat at any given time and escape, I see myself forced to sentence Mr. Pettigrew to the Dementor's Kiss, to be administered at Azkaban tonight, and a sentence for life at Azkaban after that."

The gavel drops down and the trial is over. Pettigrew's eyes show the terror he must feel now, for a moment he makes a gurgling sound that dies down quickly. I don't want to pity him. I grasp Remus' hand and tremble, as the familiar cold rushes over me, when two Dementors enter the courtroom and take hold of Wormtail. They have to almost carry him out. I take a deep breath. We can leave the courtroom. We go down to Albus and then on to the other students. Arthur and Molly Weasley join us to be able to say hello to Ginny and Ron. We still have the tan from the days in the mountains and the sun and Molly looks at us and says:

"Thank you, you are really looking well after them, they look in perfect condition!"

I embrace Molly. Then I tell her:

"They look after themselves, Molly! They're really good kids, we have no trouble with them at all."

"You've all got a tan! I thought it's winter there, too!" she exclaims.

"Yes, dear Molly, but we've just spent ten days on ski slopes on over 2000 metres with only sunshine every day! Naturally we have a tan."

"Oh, I forgot for a moment. I'm sure it was lovely!"

"I'm very glad we were there, Molly, because thinking of those happy days helped me through testifying here. It wasn't just lovely, it was probably the happiest vacation I ever spent."

"Terrible thing! He looked quite done in already!" Arthur mumbles, returning our attention to the trial and its result.

"Well, he forced me to go through this for 12 years, Arthur! I couldn't say I feel any pity," I tell him coldly.

Albus joins us and remarks:

"Miss Umbridge was very subdued, wasn't she?"

"Yes, I was wondering what made her go so smoothly..." I confirm.

Arthur looks a bit puzzled. We explain to him that we have expected her to try and catch me unawares to be able to prosecute me. He nods.

"I think, the case was too clear cut. Cornelius must have called her back. But let us not stay here. I think, we must return you to your home as soon as we can," Albus says mildly.

Half an hour later we all land in our classroom in Switzerland. I look around and ask Remus:

"What do you say? We leave tomorrow off? Start the term one week late?"

"Yes. That's okay with me, because we're a bit ahead anyway."

"Yay!" the students all holler. They disperse and Remus pulls me up to our bedroom. 

**Remus**

By Monday we return back to the normal routine. We get to business right away and catch up with the lost week. Things run smoothly in the next few weeks. The sun is out quite often, as we're just above the usual fog area. Sometimes we are right in the middle of it, but we get used to this and normally January and February provide us with wonderful days, cold and crisp, but clear and sunny. We get some toboggans for the kids and they go out and use them on the hill. They're tireless and walk up the hill again and again. Sometimes they take out their brooms and fly. We send them outside as often as possible. 

Because of the success we also take them out to ski some more in other areas. We all get better quickly, once we're out and warmed up we make good use of our ski passes for the lifts. They quickly decide that this is a sport almost as cool as Quidditch. Not only Draco gets very good at it, Ron and the Patil twins have gotten the hang of it as well, and Ginny is a very elegant skier after only a short time. Like Draco she has chosen an entirely black outfit and looks stunning with her long coppery hair. She gets stared at very often. Ernie doesn't always enjoy the attention his girlfriend gets.

We work them quite hard in Defence now. They are getting practical lessons once a week to practice their duelling. They're paired up and have to disarm each other. We make it a form of competition. Everyone has to face everyone and the one who wins the most duels will receive the most points for his or her house. On one occasion we have Barb in the room, when we have them duel and she's shocked, how the kids throw around curses. They block them, dodge them, reverse them and finally have to disarm their opponents. Some of the duels are real battles, especially when Hermione and Harry fight each other. Both have not lost one match, only Hermione's against Ginny was close. It's their second duel and they don't let their love for each other interfere. Hermione throws a Jelly Legs at Harry. He dodges and counters with a stunner, but she has her shield up in a second. From behind the shield she tries Stupefy on Harry, but he deflects it. He gets her with a Rictusempra, but Hermione is able to disregard it and fires back with a boxing hex. This time she hits Harry and sends another one right away, hitting his thigh. He drops to the floor and dodges it, uses Expelliarmus on her, but she's able to deflect it. They go on for at least half an hour until Harry once again dodges one curse to be caught on the floor with a final Expelliarmus from Hermione. 

She sinks down on the floor next to Harry and hands him his wand back. Then she's trying to catch her breath and I congratulate them both on their duel.

"That was great! You're getting good at this. Now we'll be able to add more different curses and you can find your own to work out, too," I tell them, "There's only one limit. Each curse you find on your own has to be shown to either me or Siri and will be added to the list we keep. You may well surprise each other, but not us. Clear?"

"Clear!" they all confirm. 

**Hermione**

I can't believe how smoothly things go right now... it's almost creepy, but we have to concentrate on our schoolwork. OWLS are awaiting all of us and I can't let myself be distracted from studying. Defence with so much duelling is exhausting. It's fun though, in a way. We really work each other out and we all get better. Malfoy is astonishingly benign and doesn't cheat with tabooed spells. We all find more of them in the many books of the library and Remus makes us study the theory and research the history of those spells. We're all getting pretty good at deflection. And sometimes, if one's fast enough, there are counter curses which can be used.

But there are the moments when it's impossible not to think about those Death Eaters out there. I hear little from my parents, but they seem to be okay. I hoped I'd get to see them with the Weasleys at the trial, but they weren't allowed to bring in Muggles. 

It's been three weeks. I can still hear that verdict! I know why Mrs Bones had to sentence Wormtail to this, but the thought was horrible. And that very same night! It was an awful evening at Sunnegg! All of us were sort of waiting. 

The next morning Remus and Sirius picked a letter from Anana's leg and passed it to all of us to read. It said:

"Dear Remus and Sirius

I have been appointed a witness for the Ministry, together with several others, to attend the execution of yesterday's sentence over Peter Pettigrew. 

It was probably the worst thing I have ever witnessed in my long life and I can safely say that I've seen many, many atrocious things. I know as you know it was inevitable to be able to imprison him for life. 

The Dementors brought him forth, a shrieking, sometimes screaming lump of a man. Cornelius Fudge was there at my side and had to ask Pettigrew for a final word. He was unable to say it if he had one. Then a third Dementor lowered its hood and pressed down on Pettigrew. He didn't much struggle, and after two minutes everything was over. He is now a docile shell who has been put into a cell where he will receive food and water and does not need to even be watched. The Dementors left for an hour, during which Amelia Bones, Cornelius Fudge, the other witnesses and myself were able to find out whether there was any reason left inside the prisoner. We could not get a word out of him. He was just looking at us, but his eyes were empty. Apparently he will be able to talk again, but will have no memory at all of anything that happened before the Kiss.

I felt I had to inform you of last night's event. To be honest, I was utterly relieved that I was witnessing the sentence of Peter Pettigrew, as sorry as I am for that, and not the execution of Sirius Black.

With that I want to let you know how much you both mean to me! You are some of the true light in my old age and I hope to remain 

Yours sincerely

Albus Dumbledore"

It was easy to see how much Professor Dumbledore was shaken by having to watch Dementors suck the soul out of someone. I'm only too glad it wasn't me! But he's practically told Remus and Sirius how much he loves them. I think that was a wonderful end to such a horrible story he had to tell. I'm still a bit shaken by it myself.

It took another two weeks and then another letter found its way to the breakfast table, this time from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It was addressed to Sirius who opened it with trembling hands. He read it and then grinned. My trepidation vanished, because Padfoot only puts that grin up when he's quite happy about something. The letter brought his new papers, identity card and a form to register as an Animagus. I think that must have been what made him smile. We all pored over it and noticed that some of the questions sounded a bit ridiculous, like the one asking for Sirius to state the spell he used to transform. Like this wasn't perfectly well known, once an Animagus WAS an Animagus.

**Sirius**

I left the stuff on the kitchen table the whole day. Now I still can't believe I'm holding those papers in my hands. It is practically like getting me a new life. Not one word about the unregistered Animagus either, but I suppose my twelve years in hell would account for more than enough punishment for that. It's just a fine in the books. I'm staring at my personal documents. With these I can get a passport. And with a passport I can get a new driver's license and I can register in Switzerland as a real citizen, not just some stray dog living here on a vet's certificate! 

Not to take me wrong, I still adore my dog form, I still love to become Padfoot and my lover still loves to pet Padfoot and play with him, but I'd like it to become something I can be totally at ease with. To just curl up next to Remus in my dog form when he reads and put my muzzle on his lap is one of the best feelings I know! Actually, it's after dinner now and he's getting up to go over to the living room... 

I follow him and when he actually picks up a book and sits down on the sofa, I transform and hop up on the sofa next to him. Yes, this is nice. He grins. Muzzle on his thighs, mm, nice bit of scent from his trousers! Aah, this is good. Come on, Moony, where's your hand?

Finally. He's found his place and reads, his hand idly raking through the fur on my head, neck and back. He ruffles my floppy ears. Mm, just don't stop!

"You're awfully needy tonight, Padfoot," he teases me. 

'Just don't stop petting!' I bark.

"Oh yes, and I understand this how?" 

Oh, he's evil. I push my head against his hand. Yes, sir, you've not just started to pet me and then stop. There, just move a bit down, that's the spot, Moony!

I don't feel like doing anything, he's got a free evening, so he just spends it reading and I spend it with my head in his lap. I fall asleep some time on the way and when he finally gets ready to go to sleep he wakes me from a very nice dream! Well, doggie-nice, I was just chasing the most colourful fat butterfly!

Seemingly we've been completely left alone by the kids. We get up and Remus makes the round to lock all doors and secure them, then we go up the stairs to our bedroom. I transform, shed my clothes quickly and slip into the bed. Remus follows me a moment later and that's all I need. I really need to cuddle tonight and he gladly pulls me close. Feeling his heart beat has always calmed me down immensely. I find sleep again quickly after that.

**Remus**

It's the end of February. There is still a lot of snow outside, which pleases Barb. She tells us that there has been a shortage of snow for several years and that this has become a rare event, even on this altitude. There are some small ski resorts which are really in trouble, because they can't run their ski lifts due to the lack of snow. 

I'm getting an owl post from Minerva, in which she tells me about the procedure for the OWLS for my students:

"Dear Remus

We have come to a decision about the OWL tests for the students in your care. All of them will be properly tested here at Hogwarts. We will be able to Portkey them over several days before the tests take place in the last week of May and the first week of June, the first exams will be held on May 27th. I suggest to Portkey them on Friday, May 24th.

Please make sure that they are up to standard in all of the subjects they will be taking. Also please send me a list of the subjects for each student and the level of it. As I understand, they do not have the same level in all of their electives. I will then be able to send you a schedule for each of them for the exams.

Since you have trained Ginny Weasley in the fifth year syllabus she has the chance to sit her OWLS as well. If she performs well we are willing to promote her to sixth year next year. As soon as the exams are over you and your students should return to the safe house. So far there's no evidence that the danger over them has lessened. This means that you and Sirius will have to stay there as well, as you will guard over them. There will also be several Aurors who will work with you two in this endeavour.

If you have any questions, please do not hesitate to contact me any time! 

Fondly

Minerva McGonagall

Deputy Headmistress, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry"

I'm quite relieved that we don't have to do the tests here. They should be well up to the demands, as we're doing a lot of revision now, of everything they've learned or should have learned in the past years. They're all studying like crazy in their free time, too. Luckily we are getting such great weather that they can take their stuff outside and work in the sunshine on the terrace. It's still cool, but during the midday hours the sun comes down hard and it warms up a lot. We give them time to study then and drape the lessons around when it's too cold to sit outside. The fresh air and sun is so healthy for them while they have their heads in the books. Siri and I take our tests and essays to grade outside as well. 

In my next lesson I tell the students about Minerva's letter and the program:

"Well, there's some news about where and how you will sit your OWLS: we will have Portkeys and you will be sitting the tests together with the others at Hogwarts. That means you'll be there for about two weeks and a few days. And it means that you will have Sirius and I as your watchdogs at all times, as we know that it's not impossible to charm anyone out of the school - even though it seems impossible to go very far. There will be a group of Aurors as well."

They take the news quite easily. I give them a spoonful of sugar as well as I tell them about my next plan of an outing:

"We'll go to Basle for the 'Fasnacht', the carnival. It's the last one to be celebrated in Switzerland and one of the very famous ones. We'll attend the 'Morgestraich', the opening of the carnival on Monday morning at four o'clock. And you thought we got up early for the Zibelemärit? HA! Well, we'll practically be away from midnight on that day to midnight. You will be able to follow the first large procession of the 'cliques' the masked groups of people, then we'll take it a bit easier in the afternoon and wander the smaller alleys and go through the restaurants in the evening. This is a bit dangerous and we'll have to really stick together, but it will be fun, you'll see."

"That sounds like fun," Ginny says. 

But until then your heads will be smoking! And it will only be a short break, I'm afraid, because right after coming back you'll be back studying. On the other hand I think, that these breaks are so much needed. We're all cooped up in this house together and that's not healthy if we cannot allow ourselves such little intermissions. 

**Harry**

I think it's my brain that must be inflamed or something! I find myself unable to even put anything else in there anymore. We're treated with practice OWL tests. Those are really good for knowing what to expect, but they're also scaring us out of our pants! Today it was Potions. I didn't even realise we had so much theory! I think I'm not afraid to brew a potion for a test, but the theory really scares me. Sirius says from now on it's practice tests until we get to the real thing. In Potions, that means theory tests one week and brewing the next. Poor Siri and Remy, they will have to correct all the tests...

HA! They make it easy on themselves! Should have known that there is some Marauders left in them. How very clever. Everyone gets to correct their own tests in class. We shift the parchments along, so no one has one's own and then we go through them - we read the answers given and Sirius marks them. Hm. Quite an economising method, must have been Siri's idea. 

We do it like this in all the subjects. We spend some more class time together and a little less revising otherwise, but the tests are good and we know how they will look when we get them. I think, I'm a bit more confident now. Especially after finding that some really important questions show up again and again in the tests.

**Padma**

Tests, tests, tests! Oh, they are getting to me, but I know we need them. I'm not so scared anymore, now that I at least know how the tests will look. And we have two teachers who allow us to do the practice tests outside on the long table, where it's sunny and amazingly warm. It's so much easier to learn this way. Barb passes by to start early spring gardening. Remus grins and tells her to be careful, or he'll spring a test on her as well. She only laughs. 

I can't but wonder how Muggles do without magic, but Barb's garden is already in bloom! It's the end of March and the daffodils are all out, the tulips will follow soon, snowbells and crocus are already almost over. She's preparing the vegetable beds now, weeding and digging and then smoothing the earth. I watch her while I think about one of my next replies. 

"Okay, I think, you're all through, so let's correct them," Remus says. 

When we're done we're marking the tests and everyone has passed, between P and A, no one got an O yet. But there were mostly E's and A's. That means we still have a lot of work to revise. We profit from the fact that Remus and Sirius have sped us through the fifth year syllabus. Now we have class time to do this. 

Then both of them quiz us. We don't have to answer in written, they just hurl questions at us from tests and we get to see very quickly where we need more studying. And they make us demonstrate spells, charms, curses. We have to react fast or the chance is over. Within several seconds they pass the question to the next student. It's very exhausting! But I think we'll probably be the best trained group of students as we're gaining confidence every day. 

**Draco**

By gosh, those two are working us down! I don't think it would be as exhausting to study for OWLS at Hogwarts. But Merlin, I think I stand a chance to pass better than average in at least all the main subjects. Granger will put me far behind, that's for sure, the little Weasley might be up for it, too, and I expect Padma and maybe even Mandy could be better as well. As for the guys... I'm not so sure, but Potter looks very determined, I think he'll do well. Blast, I really hope, we all do well, I do think that the way we've been taught by Lupin and Black was pretty good. Wouldn't have thought I like Potions with anyone but Snape. Black makes it much more fun and at the same time teaches us enough to be able to brew correctly. He can be almost as exacting when it comes to the preparation of ingredients as Snape himself! Actually I would have expected them to favour their stupid Gryffs, after all I've heard about them, but no, they do not play favourites. 

Well, I knew before that Lupin didn't, but Black isn't exactly known to like Slytherins. Seems he actually can make a difference. I did get the impression that he isn't as bad as Snape makes him look like. I've never cared for schoolwork more than what Father asked for, but now I find it quite fun and interesting. It's also like the whole pressure has fallen away from me. The group doesn't single me out either. I was scared shitless of that, but I consoled myself that Blaise would be here and the MacDougal girl. But I find I'm not depending on them. 

Would like to know what Father would have to say to me being together with one of the Patil twins. Only four generations or so of wizards... I don't give a shit - she's turned out to be caring and nice. Right now she sits next to me immersed in the Charms essay we have to write. One of the last bits of homework like that, Remus said. 

I'm getting used to call them all with their first names. I haven't allowed myself any slip-ups, since I came here. They in turn have taken me in somehow, given me a second chance so to speak. So there might be no friendship, but I feel I'm accepted. After being afraid to be a total outcast I'm happy enough. The ski trip was great. It was also great to go on other occasions. Mother would be outraged about my tan! Parvati says she loves it. Parvati loves other things about me, too. I'm pretty glad Remus and Sirius don't check on who sleeps where.


	7. Part 07

**Sirius**

The snow outside is completely gone now - it's the end of March and the kids have two more months until they have to go and sit their OWLS. Oooh, I'm so glad it's them, not me. I really hope we have drilled them well enough. I would be most pleased if several of them would excel in their achievements. Hermione will, that's no question. Padma will, too, she's close behind Hermione. Then there's Ron, he's continually improved. Ginny. She always makes me smile, that young lady! What a talented girl. She's going to be good, too. In Potions she's almost as good as Hermione. She's great in Charms, too. Then there's Harry, but he'll not be the best in certain subjects, he's still in trouble at Transfigurations. Unlike James this definitely isn't his subject. I don't know where he got stuck with it, but he takes longer for that than most of the others.

"Dinner is ready, Siri!" Harry calls at that moment.

"I'm coming, Harry, thank you..."

I get up and go to the kitchen, where most of the others are already sitting down. Once we're all together, Dobby sends the food over. We have taught him and Winky to cook pasta and now we get them fairly often. And, oh, I have to say that they got the hang of it! Today it's tortellini alla panna. And they're yummy! With just the touch of garlic in the cream and some freshly ground black pepper and some nutmeg. I finish off a plate and a second one. Remus still smiles when I eat a lot, which isn't all the time anymore. 

In fact I think I've brought my body back together nicely. I have gained a bit of weight in just the right places, have built up some muscles again and when I look into the mirror, it doesn't throw comments like:

"You look like a living corpse!"

at me anymore. I couldn't believe that Remus had enchanted our mirror to speak! In the meantime I'm used to it again. Better than my mother's derisive comments during my childhood any time. 

When I sit back to enjoy my usual espresso after the dinner Remus looks over at me and says:

"Feeling good, are you?"

I lean in and kiss him on the cheek. He doesn't need more of an answer than that. We've grown closer in the past six months than ever before. We're working together very smoothly and we live together like we would have done if the shit hadn't hit the fan, as the Muggles say. It's cute how the kids always tease us. They mostly do it the way Prongs used to do it, lovingly and with big grins. We don't mind. We tease them right back. It's lovely to see that we have a few couples among the group. The most obvious are Harry and Hermione. I'm amazed at those two. Within the stretch of six months they have grown up so much. Prongs would have been proud of his son to propose at that age. They're ridiculously young, and I'm not really sure yet, whether they will manage to keep that engagement up, but normally those Potters fall once and when they fall, they fall hard. Very hard. The two or three short affairs James had before Lily were ridiculously short and unimportant. He was as shy around girls as he was arrogant around boys he didn't particularly like. Yes, shy! Until he made that first move, from then on he would be one hell of a flirt. And once he had Lily - he was so sure it was the thing to last the rest of his life. How could anyone expect it to last but barely five years. 

Harry is different. He doesn't seem to be shy around girls. He's interacting very openly with all of the ones who are here. I think he looks at them as sisters. And since they've become chosen family he would go to any lengths to protect any of them. Most of all the one he loves not as a sister. He does look at Hermione as his future wife. Sometimes I notice he's looking at her in class, not dreamy, not like a possession, no, he is totally in awe. I guess he feels like I felt when I first got together with Moony. He's smashed that she even looks at him and totally smashed that she deems him worthy of her love. And Hermione is that wonderful girl with the not perfect looks but the perfect huge heart and brain who will do anything in her considerable power to keep him safe. He will be able to rely on her like Prongs knew he could rely on Lily. I do hope they will be blessed with that house full of children his parents had planned to have! 

I'm fairly convinced that Harry was never meant to be an only child. Lily was a strong woman who did follow her career as well, but she loved children as much as Prongs did. She was a doting Mum for Harry, but I suppose she would have become more and more practical with more children. She was also wonderfully sweet and strict at the same time. Boy, did she get mad if we did something with Harry that would scare her. The fire from her head would go right into that head of hers and she'd shout at us, usually James and I, while Moony always got the smiles. Yes, our Moony quietly won Harry's heart by being the one everyone looked to when baby Harry needed to be soothed. Even back then Remus had a hand with children. 

Besides Harry and Hermione there are Ginny and Ernie. Those two are pure fun. They fit together so well, and they are so easy with each other. Ginny is quickly growing into a very powerful little lady. That's her only resemblance with her mother, though. While Molly is powerful, she's also sometimes a bit, how to put this... aggressive? She does mean to protect her loved ones of course, but she oversees when she goes too far. And she's a bit very convinced she's the only one who knows the right way to do something. Ginny is different. She has the power from her mother and some of her temper. But her looks and her character come straight from her father. Of course, Arthur is THE underrated employee at the Ministry! He blends in, he's kind, understanding, often indulging, he has a very fine sense of humour and he's much, much more knowledgeable than most people would think. Ginny has all that as well. She's a well rounded young woman with much promise for a bright future. Provided she gets that future that is. 

Ernie - I notice that I don't know anything about his family. The McMillans have been Hufflepuffs for at least a century, he told me. He has an older brother who has already finished Hogwarts and a younger sister, who is in a safe house with the other fourth years who need that protection. He loves Quidditch like your next witch or wizard and if he gets to Diagon Alley it's to be expected he presses his nose flat on the window of Quality Quidditch Supplies to swoon over the newest broom model. 

Yes, if there's one thing we do miss here it's Quidditch. We can go out and ride a broom, the kids can play a bit if they don't go too high and use concealment charms all the time, but it's not the same. Some of the students like Harry, Draco, Ernie and Padma have been on their house's Quidditch team and they do miss it greatly. 

The third blossoming couple seems to be Draco and Parvati. Now there's beauty and beauty coming together. I think I've figured Draco out by now. He's had the same kind of youth as I had, minus the scathing comments. He was sorted into Slytherin as expected and he probably wanted to be there. Up until Lucius made him realise that he would not hesitate to kill his son if he didn't accept to become a Death Eater, Draco has had nothing but admiration for his father. He was being pampered, the heir, the one who would take over after Lucius... only that might become difficult now. Draco has seen the light before he made the mistakes Severus made. Luckily he's brighter than his marks until now make believe. And luckily Lucius made such a stupid error. Of course, the icy bastard would be idiot enough to do something like this. Well, he's mucked it up. I can't help but wonder if he will go to the lengths to impregnate Narcissa again to have another try... who knows, my cousin might even be willing.

Anyway, Draco is a beautiful boy. He's still quite small for his age. But he's still taller than Parvati. That girl is the typical Indian type. The colour of her skin reminds me of the dark honey from forests. She has a narrow face, those endlessly long black braids she always wears, her eyes are darkest brown, sweet full lips. A truly lovely girl. She's quite tough if there's need. She can stand up for those she likes. And if she's annoyed she's no easy opponent. She has a tendency to gossip, but I haven't caught her telling lies. She's just not the one I'd ask to keep a really important secret. But if I'd want to start a really important rumour I'd tell it to Parvati! 

Parvati is happy to have her sister here. She misses her best friend Lavender badly. She's allowed to correspond with her friend, but she knows what is at stake if she tells Lavender where she is right now. According to Harry, Hermione and Ron Lavender is Parvati's best gossip partner.

Padma looks like a carbon copy of her identical twin. I can only tell them apart when I can get their scent and when they talk. She and Blaise make an interesting couple, too, as both are so dark. Blaise has this Italian type, almost olive skin, dark brown eyes, darkest brown hair which he wears short. 

And finally there's Ron and Justin who dance around each other very much like Remus and I have done at their age. Ron has come out of the closet and has told Harry he's interested in boys rather than girls. Justin seems more like someone who will never really decide or he'll just decide on a person, not a gender. Which is as well actually. Leaves a few more options, too. He'll just fall in love some day and will allow the person to be a man or a woman. And if he doesn't hit it right the first time it might just be a man first, then a woman and after that a man again, who knows? 

Well, that was how I was until I worked out that the love I felt for Remus really was the kind of love one feels for the chosen life partner and not just the best friend. Reflecting about the budding romance among our students always leads me back to those happy days of our first love. 

Did I say happy? We started off anything else but happy. Well, we were happy until the day I sent Snape to the Whomping Willow. That was about the same time I started to realise that the feelings I had for Remus were love. I was very confused. Then there was the pressure from home to perform well at school, my mother who disliked me so much she could never speak one normal word to me while she practically drooled over my younger brother Regulus. Who, as I wish to add, never even matched my grades in one single subject. In fact he managed to be behind me by at least 20%, sometimes more. It irked him immensely, but he should have studied a bit more and he might have been there. And it irked both my parents, that I was the good student, in spite of all the trouble I got into. Trouble like sending Snape to the Willow. I'd take this back even today if I only could. It thrashed all my hope I had to get even closer to Remus for a long time. In reality it was barely two months, but for a 15 year old those two months can be a very long time. I spent them practically alone, completing my Animagus transformation on my own. We were so close that I wouldn't stop, just because James and Peter were cutting me out. In the end I was the one who transformed for the first time a full month before James did. Padfoot saved me for the first time right then. When the tension in the dormitory got too thick I'd leave and trot out of the castle as the big black dog. I kept this all to myself, cried when I was the dog, so no one would see my tears and bottled up my loneliness by running through the forests surrounding Hogwarts. It's amazing what you can meet in a forest when you're an animal yourself. 

One day about a week before Christmas in our fifth year Remus decided to follow me to see where I was hiding and I didn't notice him. He keeps his sense of smell in his human form, I only have it when I'm a dog. So he saw me transform. He didn't show himself, but he told me later that he followed me until he saw me transform. The weekend before the Christmas break started he confronted me. Wanted to know if there wasn't something I wanted to tell him. I acted dumb, but he started to really nag until he got it out of me. At first I just felt trapped. After months of ignoring me he wouldn't let go of something he wanted to know. So I told him. He almost fainted. I turned around and wanted to get away as fast as I could, to get out and break free for a few hours. I got close to the portrait hole when he softly called me back. The common room was packed with people, and they all noticed something was going on. The close-knit quartet that we were had practically been non-existent for two months, so they were all curious what would happen now. 

"Sirius, don't go, please!" Remus said it so softly and yet, I heard it easily through all the noise in the room.

I turned around and he was right behind me. 

"Is it any wonder I'm surprised, a little shocked and not able to reply immediately after what you just told me? - Please, Sirius, don't go - or take me with you..." he said quietly. 

I couldn't speak, so I nodded for the portrait hole and we left the room. It was icy cold in the halls and even colder outside, but I didn't feel it. Once we were out of the view of the castle I transformed. Just stood there and he fell to his knees and hugged me. I believe it was the dog that turned Remus around. The dog was the first link between us and one of the strongest we have. He hugged me and cuddled and almost cried. Nothing had ever felt as good as Remus clawing my fur with his hands and pressing his face into my neck. 

All of a sudden he looked up and said:

"You're a right Padfoot, you know!"

He only got a bark as a reply. We mended our friendship and got to be closer. I still kept it to myself that I loved him, only a year later I was finally coming to terms with my own feelings. Remus gave me little signs, too, but almost always when he was in his wolf form. I never saw him as a raging beast. Padfoot's view of the wolf was always the one of a very cunning, playful and loyal animal. 

It started to dawn on me when I noticed that Moony would occasionally put the stag and almost always the rat in their place but it would never happen to the dog. The wolf regarded the dog as an equal. 

But before I could get to speak it out and talk to him, there were OWLS and school was out for summer. I had to go back to that dratted home that had never been one. I barely spent a week there before it became unbearable. Father had the great idea to try and force me into becoming a Death Eater. He didn't shy away from using Imperius and Cruciatus to achieve that, but I managed to get out of the house and flee to James' place, where his parents took me in. I know I would have had to hold out under that roof if not for that inheritance, but I had enough to supply myself for the two remaining years at Hogwarts and a while beyond. The move out of my family marked the change in my life. All the misery seemed to have vanished by the time I got back to Hogwarts. Remus was incredibly sweet when he met us and so happy to see us. He had to spend two full moons without us and he said that the difference couldn't have been any worse, because the wolf missed his pack and the wolf did not like missing his pack, so he took it out on Remus. The last full moon had been only a week before term started, and how badly Moony had treated Remus was still visible. If one knew where to look. 

The gleam in Remus' eyes when we hugged at the station and the tightness of that hug was the last hint I needed. I was still not sure how Remus felt, but over the vacation I had engaged James' help. I asked him to speak with Remus, find out about Remus' feelings, and if he gave the slightest signal he could share mine I'd talk to him. James promised and just a week after school resumed he met me somewhere outside of Gryffindor tower and told me:

"Remus likes you, Siri. I got to talk to him and I told him I noticed he never looked after girls and whether this was because he was a werewolf, then he told me, that was not so much the reason but that he preferred boys. Then we casually talked about possibilities and his eyes glowed when your name was dropped. So you'd better talk to him, I think he's ready!"

James! In all of the git's arrogance and his self assuredness he had a big heart. And he really, really cared for me. 

I took the first chance I got, one Saturday morning in the prefect's bathroom, when only Remus and I were in there. For the fact that it was the prefect's bathroom, there were quite a number of non-prefects there at most times. About half the prefects told their friends. 

For a year we had eyed each other, there were numerous occasions when we touched and sought those touches even, when we would make sure the other didn't see that we watched each other. It took every bit of my Gryffindor bravery to ask him, but I did. And the answer was more than worth it. For a year I had known that I loved him and had told off about half a dozen girls and at least two other boys who were interested in going out with me. So finally, on that cold early October morning in that wonderfully romantic setting I took my chance and, having just dried off and dressed, I kept Remus from leaving the bathroom. I told him I loved him. I was mentally ready to bolt from the room, but he just looked up at me and finally smiled. 

"I thought as much, Siri. I'm glad you come out with it. I - Moony has known for a while longer, but I have known for a year that I love you. That's why it hurt so much when you told Snape... it hurt twice, because I had to live with Moony raging inside that the mate he chose didn't want to become our mate."

"I loved you then already... I thought I'd never even be your friend again, Remus, I thought I'd break apart after that. But I couldn't stop thinking of you, and I know very little as much as I know now that I'll always love you."

That was our start. We hugged and kissed and that very first kiss is still so well embedded in my memory that not even all the Dementor's efforts could get it out of me, because I would never, never think of this at Azkaban. I only allowed myself to think of Remus - the Remus I loved and who loved me back - when I was safely transformed into Padfoot. 

Nothing has changed. Remus' kisses are still the miracle for me as that very first kiss was. It wasn't only his first kiss, it was mine, too. I had been pursued by so many of my school mates, but I hadn't been tempted by one. Before my 15th birthday I was utterly uninterested in anything sexual and after I hit my puberty it was Remus. Only Remus. I've been rewarded with the love of one of the most extraordinary persons I've had the luck to meet in my life and I would gladly spend another twelve years locked away if at the end I'd still be graced with Remus' love. 

I decide to watch over Ron and Justin, offer them all the advice I can give them. Right now I feel the early spring sun and want to go and run. I look behind and see Remus come out of the house looking for me. I transform, run to him and tug on his sleeve. He grins, follows me outside of the garden and then walks with me along the edge of the forest. I circle around him, yip, and when I find a nice little stick I pick it up and push it in his belly. 

"Padfoot, don't be childish, please!" 

I whine a bit and drop the stick, then look up at him and back down. He bends over and actually picks it up. 

"Oh, have your way then, Padfoot."

**Remus**

Oh, sweetheart! You really want that? Gosh, but you're the dog sometimes. I throw the stick as far as I can and he dashes after it. He's amazingly elegant and very fast as a dog. He picks it up and brings it back. We keep playing, while I keep walking away from the house and along the pasture. We leave the edge of the forest behind and still have the house in our view, but are a bit above it now. Sirius is still running around excitedly, chases some scents in his nose and happily brings back the stick every time I throw it. We meet farmer Gruber who checks on the growth of the grass. It's not much yet, but it starts to get greener again. The snow is gone completely now. I talk to Gruber for a while and he admires Padfoot.

"I didn't know you had such a big dog, Mr. Lupin. Is he new?"

"He's not a steady guest, just there occasionally. His name's Snuffles."

"Is he as good-natured as he looks?"

"Oh yes, really just an overgrown puppy, believe me. Aren't you, Snuffles? - We love him to bits, as he's very playful."

I pat my dog and we part. I start to enjoy this walk and we take our time to return to our home. Nothing bad has happened while we've been away. We enjoy a peaceful evening and most of the students go to bed fairly early. The many study sessions Padma and Hermione insist they're having all together are taking their toll. I'll have to see that they won't do anything anymore in the last week before the exams, so that they will be rested enough.

Reading the local wizarding newspaper I find out that there is actually a museum of magic near Ascona, so I decide this is worth an outing. We plan the trip there for one of the next weekends and the three days we spend in the area are worth every Knut spent for them. We get to see the museum, which holds wizarding artefacts hundreds of years back and has an extended library, too. The book collection includes mostly information about artefacts and magic devices in several languages. I talk to the clerk and find out that it's a very specialised collection.

"We are actually collecting anything about any kind of magic device that we can get hold of," he says, "many visitors here from all over the world have been able to point us to other devices and books about those devices, that we can say we probably have the largest such collection in the world. You don't get to see most of the things the museum actually has. Of course we are especially careful with Dark Arts devices as you can imagine."

"That would be very recommendable. You know that Voldemort is back, don't you? You'd do well enough to get those things to safe places, because he'll be after anything he could find useful," I warn him.

"Voldemort? Yes, I've heard rumours..."

"Well, they're not just rumours. He was resurrected last June and he's thrown himself back into his pet goal - to become immortal."

"We'll have to really consider your warning, thank you very much. This museum is very well known and if the Death Eaters are about again then they will swarm in sooner or later."

"Exactly."

The walk through the museum is fascinating. I recognise many of the devices and artefacts, but there are even more I've never come across. The kids are in awe. Hermione's eyes are gleaming, this is of course something she loves to explore. I take some notes about several of the gadgets. There's a crystal cube which is suspended mid-air in a showcase and the caption tells us that this crystal is used to identify any kind of living or dead person. 

"It's so powerful that it can identify anything back to several thousand years. Suspended over a body or a person and activated by a spell it will tell the person's name, birth and death day, and the cause of the death if a corpse," Padma reads.

"Awesome. They'd better watch out for people like my father here..." Draco mutters.

Then there's a collection of specialised wands for artisans. We see a whole array of uses of certain bones. I suppose we could have spent days at this museum, but it gets time to return to the car and we reluctantly leave. 

This is the last outing we can allow the kids before the exams and the end of the school year. But there's the promise of more during the summer break and so we return to the Sunnegg and work through the last weeks of revision. I work them through Charms for a large part now and occasionally sneak in a new spell to see whether they notice. It's fun to see how they react. When they protest I casually declare that they can't just look back, they have to learn something new in between, too. 

**Sirius**

All too soon the day comes when we will have to depart to Hogwarts. We have ordered the students to rest the past week. They have not been allowed to study outside of the classes. Instead we ordered them outside and had them play Quidditch. Either Remus or I make for the fourteenth player and the other referees. It's been a lot of fun and when we arrive at Hogwarts with the two Portkeys Dumbledore has sent us the kids couldn't look more relaxed. We have been magicked directly into Albus' office. He welcomes us warmly and introduces us to some of the Aurors who have been sent to stay at Hogwarts. Some are known to me still. They accompany Padma and Mandy to the Ravenclaw tower, Ernie and Justin to the Hufflepuff common room and Remus and I take the five Gryffindors, Blaise, Draco and Morag to Gryffindor tower.

"You're to stay in the Gryffindor tower for security reasons. We're still debating whether you should go for the meals to the Great Hall or not. You can decide, but if you go you should sit at one of the other tables, I think it's literally a bit dangerous for you at your house's table. Even though the three of you have helped your house to make second in the House Cup a great deal," I tell them.

They accept the verdict and are shown the dormitories. Hermione and Parvati take Morag up the stairs to their dormitory and Neville, Harry and Ron take Blaise and Draco up to theirs. 

"I only hope the three get through this unscathed," I say.

"They will. That's why we stay close to them. They will not walk around without one of us at least nearby," Remus reminds me. 

The first hard moment comes when we get the kids down to the Great Hall for dinner. Draco, Blaise and Morag show up and when they walk into the Great Hall with us and their Gryffindor schoolmates, they walk straight to the Gryffindor table. I am really astonished as I walk in behind them. Snape looks disgusted, but he knows it's for their best. The other Gryffindors look scandalised, that Draco takes a seat at the table, but now Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Parvati and Neville show that they have spent a fruitful half year with Draco and decidedly take him in their middle, Blaise and Morag the same. The signal is enough for the Gryffindors, but there's uproar at the Slytherin table. Snape has no problems to still that though. Then Dumbledore gets up and announces that expulsion would be the consequence for anyone who would use their wands in the corridors against another student until the end of the term. 

"I herewith remind you that there are two Aurors in the corridors at all times and they are the ones to turn to if you need matters cleared."

I'm very glad to have decided to only come over the day before the actual exam starts. Though the kids all seem to feel a bucket of ice drop in their stomachs when they realise the examiners have arrived. I remember the feeling only too well, we all went through this. We walk them back to their common room and while most of the students are still doing frantic revision ours decide to fill out another practice test. The next morning we walk them down to the Great Hall for breakfast and stay with them outside in the Entrance Hall, while the Great Hall is rearranged to hold the single tables for the students. 

At one point I see two of the Slytherins moving closer to our three students. I step between them immediately and just quietly remind them they would not risk expulsion.

"They're traitors!" one of them hisses.

"That's entirely rubbish. Now move away and behave."

Ernie and Ginny are waiting arm in arm as do the other couples among our students. I don't see many others close together and wonder if we should tell ours off, but then I decide against it. Ron and Justin quietly talk together. Justin lifts one arm and puts it on Ron's shoulder. Ron looks pleased and smiles. Then the doors of the Great Hall are opened again and class for class gets called in. They have decided to make our thirteen students a class and they get called inside together. Remus and I remain outside and stand guard. Shortly before lunch the doors open again and the rest of the students and the teachers are allowed inside for the meal. 

Remus and I sit at the Gryffindor table and the kids tell us all about the exam. They seem to be quite content. Ginny thinks that she has passed all questions. Hermione isn't sure if she has been profound enough in her answers, but Ron tells her off for repeating something he has enough to have it experienced once. Remus and I grin. Yes, we know the feeling so well. 

"We all went through that ordeal, dears. You'll survive! One morning has passed already. Practical will not be so bad. You'll see!"

In the afternoon two of the Aurors take over to guard the Entrance Hall. Remus and I go to see Dumbledore at his office. There are several members of the order around him. I greet Tonks, Moody, Hestia Jones and Mundungus Fletcher.

"I have been asked from many parents to keep Hogwarts open during the summer. I don't think this has ever been seen, but there are many people who believe it would be safer for their children to stay here. I'm afraid, that even if they stay they will still be in danger. The Ministry has already decided that we keep the school open, so we will of course do this, but I only wish I knew a way to really keep everything out. The security has been breached so often before."

"Polyjuiced people for example," Moody growls.

"Yes, we definitely need something to figure out the true identity of everyone here."

"Have you thought of the identification spells we used for the Marauder's Map?" Remus asks.

They all stare at us. 

"Marauder's Map?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes, you must have seen it. The way Harry told me he had to give it up to Crouch. It must have been on his desk when you went to rescue Harry," I state.

"I saw nothing like that. Explain, please, Sirius," Dumbledore says.

I explain about the map and then ask:

"Do you remember when you sent Severus to test the alarm? That's when we made the same kind of map for our house. That's how we saw Pettigrew coming close."

"Ah yes, that map. So this had a predecessor? Interesting. We do have to consider this, but we need someone to check over it..."

"No problem. One Auror for four hour shifts or so. Though it will be a bit of work to draw up Hogwarts again, our house was fairly simple. No passwords, no hidden entries, no trick steps, no secret passages and no Room of Requirement..." I say.

"I actually do have fairly accurate floor plans, Sirius," says Dumbledore, "and you can have one if you enchant it with all the spells that would be required."

"I go and get the book from the library," I say, get up and leave at once. 

It takes me less than ten minutes to locate the book and check it out from Madam Pince. She looks at me suspiciously, but I flash her a smile and tell her it's for Dumbledore. She accepts it and I am back at his office a few minutes later. Dumbledore has retrieved a few large rolls of parchment. 

"Where could we set up such a surveillance room?" Hestia asks.

"I'd suggest one in this area here..." Dumbledore points at a set of rooms quite in the heart of the castle on the fourth floor, "that would be close to where your quarters are. There's an empty room we can set up. Let's go right there."

We take the rolls and go to the room he showed on the map. We cover it with a password and enter. The room is completely empty. Dumbledore turns to me and suggests:

"Sirius, methinks, this is one of your specialities, would you like to decorate the room?"

I grin.

"Certainly, headmaster," I say and a short while later the room has curtains, rugs on the floor, several comfortable chairs and settees, coffee tables, sideboards and I have cleared the wall for an enlarged floor plan of Hogwarts. I copy Dumbledore's original and enlarge it. Then Remus and I start to enchant it with the necessary spells, all the while giving the others information about the effect.

"Well, this is the first spell. It shows all passwords to every password protected room or passage. If you want to know that password you simply tap the place with your wand. Like this corner here," I explain and tap the entrance to one of the secret passages. There's a tiny bubble with the password coming up. 

"Very nice..." says Moody.

"The next spell," Remus explains, "shows people. They will be shown as a dot with their full names. It shows everyone, even people hidden under Invisibility Cloaks. AND it never lies."

He casts the spell and immediately the map is full of black dots, labelled with full names. The students waiting in the small chamber off the Entrance Hall to be called for their practical OWLS, the ones inside the Great Hall taking their test, the examiners, ourselves. Remus continues casting the next spell.

"Now this is our sophisticated extension from the original Marauder's Map. As soon as there is anyone around who has the Dark Mark that person will come up in red. Currently there should be one person in the castle showing in red and that's Severus Snape. There he is. If you see any other dot in red, turn on the alarm in your head."

"That's superb!" says Mundungus. "Have you found all those spells in this book?"

"Not all. This extension is my own invention," Remus says smugly.

"Wow! I knew you've got a good brain, wolf-boy, but that sounds impressive..."

"It gets better still. You see, we also thought it would be good to have animals show in a different colour. So we used the spell to identify animals and they will show up in blue in a moment."

Remus cast the next spell and all the animals in and around the school turned blue. There was also a name for all those animals which had a name.

"The next distinction is again one of my own making. If you look at the map you'll see that the animals all have fairly simple names, so we thought it would be good to show Animagi in blue when they are in their Animagus form. Watch out, I cast the spell..."

Remus finished casting the spell and I said:

"...and I'll transform. Look what happens to my dot."

They look at the dot and I transform. The dot turns blue and when I return it comes back to black.

"Oh, now that's a great bit, Remus! So we might find out if there's someone else running around as an unregistered Animagus."

"Exactly. And finally the last one - that's again from the book - is the distinction between other magical creatures. House-elves would fall under that category, ghosts, werewolves, centaurs, vampires, veelas, etc. I'll only cast this spell if you want it, headmaster."

"Does it say what kind of magical creature, Remus?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes."

"Well, if you don't feel bad about it, cast it. It would be nice and since none of us would misuse it, I suppose it could be helpful."

Remus cast the spell. He never thinks of himself when a greater good can be achieved. His dot turns green as well as many other dots, which we mostly recognise as the house-elves and the ghosts. Next to his dot is the message: Remus Julian Lupin, werewolf. 

"Well, we're looking out for the red dots anyway, so we just know different other types..." says Tonks.

"Exactly."

"Okay, I'll now make several other copies of the original map and cast the same spells over them, headmaster, there should be some transportable versions. I think you should have one, too," Remus says.

"Yes, I'd like to have one, Remus. And Minerva, too."

"You need a communication system fast enough to start the alarm chain, if someone shows up, Albus," Moody remarks.

"Two-way mirrors?" I suggest.

"Yet another gadget you used at school?" Moody asks back.

I grin.

"Of course... they can easily be enchanted. Should be in some other book. You see, we DID put the library to good use! We mostly used the mirrors to be able to talk if we were in different detentions."

I can see Dumbledore smile. I know what he's thinking and I'm feeling a pang of longing in the pit of my stomach. I'm still missing James so much it still hurts terribly. Contrary to the others I was never really able to peacefully mourn the loss of James and Lily. I had to relive the horror of their deaths every day - and several times every day and night. I'm pushing the thought out of my mind. 

Tonks has made a list of the colour code, makes it a bit larger and places it on the wall next to the plan. Then she turns to me and says:

"Should this not be password protected as well?"

"I think so. On the other hand this one should never be left unguarded anyway."

"I'll protect mine," Dumbledore says.

Remus adds the spell for the password protection. He gives Dumbledore the incantation:

"'I'm Fawkes' true friend' opens it and 'eternal rebirth' closes it."

Dumbledore smiles again. Then he nods and admits:

"I kind of like that. So you had yours protected?"

Remus and I grin a pretty evil grin.

"Oh yes. But that incantation was a little naughty: 'I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good' opened the map and 'Mischief managed' closed it."

They are all laughing at that. Dumbledore wants to know:

"So how did Harry get this map? Through you, Remus?"

"No, I didn't have it anymore. It was confiscated by Mr. Filch just before the NEWTS. The Weasley twins apparently nicked it in their first year. They gave it to Harry in his third, because he wasn't allowed to go out to Hogsmeade. He used the secret passage here. Which leads straight into the cellar of Honeydukes," Remus explains.

"Oh, so he really WAS out then?" Dumbledore asks.

"Yes, he was. Twice even."

Dumbledore sighs, but admits: "Well, I certainly can understand why he longed so much to go out. He didn't want to be the only one left behind."

We end the meeting and the first shift of Aurors gets installed. They agree that they much prefer this device to endless prowls along the corridors. Of course there would still be a group of Aurors in the corridors, but they would be guided by the ones watching over the map.

"Remus, Sirius, if you would please come back to my office, I still have something to discuss with you."

We sit down when we get there and he tells us:

"You will take your protégés back to the safe house immediately after the exams. The results will be owled in July anyway, so that should be no problem. Are you willing to continue to tutor them?"

"We do what is needed, Albus," Remus says firmly.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, I am."

"It does keep you imprisoned in some ways, I'd understand if you'd prefer to do something else in the Order, Sirius," Albus says.

"I prefer to stay with Remus. We'll still have time to do research for you if you like. We've fallen over a very interesting place in Switzerland, a museum with a collection of magical artefacts and devices, and they have this immensely extensive library of magical devices from everywhere, maybe they will be willing to let us copy the texts for research..." 

"Very well, Sirius. We will again supply you with the school books. You'll also get the syllabus and teacher's materials again. You already know the best ways to communicate with the other teachers. Take the opportunity to talk to Professor Sprout for Herbology, it seems to have been one of the subjects you had a bit less success..."

"You can say that aloud, but mainly because we can't keep a ton of greenhouses, so we'll have to do with the theory. I'm afraid apart from Neville none of our students will achieve an Outstanding OWL in Herbology," I admit ruefully.

"That's not too bad. It's a rather specialised subject. Neville is quite advanced at it, and he should be able to get along with the theory. If you could just maybe have one greenhouse built and do some of the practical things..."

"Yes, we could do that. We'll discuss it with Madam Sprout, she'll surely be able to come to our place and consult us," Remus suggests.

"A very good idea. Please plan something with her."

"I'll also sit down with Professor Vector for some extra consulting on teaching Arithmancy. I think I might not be too challenging a teacher," I say.

"You have two weeks of time - use it well, I'm sure your colleagues will be helpful," Dumbledore advises.

"Yes, I'm sure of that, too. Albus, there's something I'm worried about and that's this law that Umbridge managed to pass - about hiring werewolves," Remus starts.

"Don't worry about that, Remus. It's been withdrawn two months ago. Once Fudge noticed that we have told him the truth about Voldemort's return he started to mind some of my advice and has taken some of the worst laws excluding werewolves. He hopes to win their trust a bit more. If it's not too late in many cases it means that your employment is at least legal again," says Dumbledore.

I'm relieved to hear that. I know it's been on Remus' conscience that he has been officially hired and that this was illegal.

"The school governors have agreed to several such safe houses. In practically every year we have had to displace students. I left Ginny in your care, because I knew she was able to be promoted and I am quite sure she'll pass the OWLS. But there are four fourth years, another eight third years, six seventh years and three sixth years who have been kept at safe houses. It was very lonely here at Hogwarts, but we must make sure that our students can get their education the best way possible."

"Did you place them out of the country as well?" I ask.

"Yes. That is all I can say about it though."

"That's perfectly fine with me. So they're all here now?"

"Only the fifth and seventh years, because they have the examiners coming from the Ministry to test them."

"Oh, good."

After a lengthy conversation we go back down to the Entrance Hall to meet the students again after their practical exams. Only Aurors are in the Hall. I ask one of them about the students.

"Yours have been accompanied directly back to their common room, sir," says one of them.

"Oh, good, I'm relieved. We've been scooped up at the headmaster's the whole afternoon. Are they all through?"

"No, not all of them, there's still a few who have gone in. The Weasleys among them."

"Good, we'll take over to take them back up to Gryffindor tower," Remus says.

We wait and then Ginny and Ron come out, Ginny with a very happy grin and Ron with a content face. Blaise is with them, so they're the last group. Blaise looks quite content as well.

"You all look like it's been a piece of cake," I remark.

"Well it damn near was," says Ginny, "all of my spells worked perfectly and I knew all they asked. I think I made an Outstanding OWL in Charms!" 

She definitely beams. If all her spells have gone well then it's just about her theory, and I think she's sound in that as well. I turn to Ron and Blaise.

"Yes, I think I've done well, too. I wasn't sure about all of my theory and I had some problem with one of my cheering charms, otherwise most went okay. Twice I needed a second try to get a spell right," Ron commented.

"I had the theory mostly right and then mixed up two spells and botched one, but I think I've passed comfortably," Blaise says.

"Well done! Let's get you back to the common room."

While we climb the stairs Ginny asks:

"And what have you been up to the whole day?"

"We watched over the Entrance Hall and in the afternoon we've redone the surveillance device for Hogwarts," I say a bit cryptically. After all you can never tell which walls have ears.

"Oh. So we're all watched now? I can't sneak down to Ernie?"

"Nope, Ginny, I'm afraid that will have to wait until we're back home," I tell her with a grin.

"Shucks!"

"Life sucks sometimes, doesn't it?" Remus asks.

"Absolutely."

**Hermione**

They really have to play the watchdogs the next two weeks. Tuesday of the second week is a full moon, so Remus stays back all day and night in his rooms, but he's smoothly replaced by Tonks. Sirius hardly gets to sleep, because he really looks out for us. I hear that once or twice a Death Eater has shown up on the map, but I haven't heard if they were captured. 

Finally the last day of exams comes up. It contains Astronomy, so the practical test, drawing a star chart, takes place at eleven o'clock in the evening up on the Astronomy tower. Sirius and Remus stay behind on the last set of staircases, while we have to do the test. Time is ticking by while I look through my telescope and register the stars I can see and recognise. I'm finished about ten minutes before the time is up, go over it once more to make sure and then a third time, but then I hand it in. It has been a bit difficult, because of the half moon, which still interfered a lot with its light. 

We will all return to the common room and our dormitories, get our stuff and then meet up at the headmaster's office to be Portkeyed back home. I'll finally sleep in Harry's bed again. 

The time is up, the others hand in their star charts. We are dismissed. While we're walking down into the Astronomy classroom, we're held up by Sirius and Remus.

"Stay here, please, we've been informed that there's a commotion down in the Entrance Hall. We're not to move away from here, before we get the okay from the headmaster. We've already locked and warded the door," Remus explains. 

"What happened?" several people ask.

"Death Eaters. Six of them have been spotted on the grounds and now a group of Aurors is after them," Sirius replies calmly. 

"Can we give them all light from the Astronomy tower?" Ginny suggests.

"Good idea, Ginny, everyone back up on the top of the tower, please!" Remus orders and we all climb up the stairs again. The tower has arrow-slits, through which we now aim our wands and then we use a spell Remus gives us which works like Muggle spotlights. Strong rays of light now enlighten the area around the castle at least on the side we can lighten up. Remus informs Dumbledore of this and only ten minutes later there are more lights from all the other towers, so that most of the grounds almost up to Hagrid's cabin is covered. Then we can see the Aurors who have finally cornered the Death Eaters. They are fighting still, but it seems like the Aurors are able to bring the Death Eaters down. It takes another half hour until we are allowed to return to the common room. 

"You're not going back to the headmaster's office, you'll be Portkeyed out of the small chamber next to the Great Hall. We'll take you there," Remus tells us. 

We get our stuff from the dormitory and say goodbye to our housemates. Then we follow Remus and Sirius down to the Great Hall. It looks like there had been a fight in here, too, and the house-elves are already cleaning up. We all pass the hall quickly and file into the room behind the teacher's table. Professor McGonagall is there already, holding the two Portkeys which will take us back to Switzerland. Both are short ropes, which are easy and nice to hold. We all grab them and then Professor McGonagall activates them.

It seems like ages since we've been here. Those two weeks were very long! We've been well prepared and I have a good feeling, but now it's over. And we can look forward for a bit of rest. I'll have to go through the new book lists though, I do want to have my regular advance reading. 

**Ron**

This OWL ordeal is over. Am I glad! I have to say, I may not have done as well as Ginny, but I'm certainly several OWLS better than the twins. So, over all, I don't have a too bad feeling. I'll send Mum and Dad a letter tomorrow and tell them that I've probably done well. Have to ask Ginny if she wants to add her own. I miss the Burrow. It's not much different here though, it's almost as crowded and that's not a bad thing. There's always someone to talk to, to play or study with. 

Remus sends us all off to bed. We're all pretty tired and he's right. I wish everyone a good night. Justin waves his hand and leaves the classroom in the other direction, while I go through the door to the kitchen and up the stairs. I love my room! I have my comfortable four poster like at Hogwarts but it's my own room here and the privacy I'm getting is great. I haven't heard anything from Harry and Hermione anymore after that first time. They make me smile those two. She's been pulling him out of the classroom in seconds flat! They must have been missing each other terribly these past two weeks. I've heard Harry thrash in his bed more than once. I wonder if those were wet dreams or nightmares. I shouldn't joke about that though. 

Well, here I am. Off to bed! I drop my bag on a chair and sink on my bed. I might read for a while still. We've got the whole weekend ahead now, then it's still another two weeks of classes before the summer vacation starts. It's a strange feeling, this was meant to be a temporary exile, but now it looks like we're staying here for another while.

The most interesting news was that Fred and George actually have a shop somewhere on Diagon Alley. What a shame, that we can't go and see it yet, but I understand it's too dangerous. Mum and Dad are both in the Order, I'm sure they are very glad that Ginny and I are out of the way and that they can devote their time to the Order. Bill and Charlie are both very grown up, so they can look after themselves. The twins should start to make enough money on their shop soon, so they will be able to live off it as well. They both want to join the Order, too. That must scare Mum to bits, she's always afraid something could happen to us, but if it's still needed in two years, Ginny and I will surely join as well. 

Ginny - she was amazing these past two weeks. She seemed to actually enjoy those tests. At least the practical ones, she could have done as well as Bill or Percy. I hope so at least. Just so Percy can see that it doesn't take his stiff character to achieve good results. 

I put the book away again. Can't concentrate on it. I pull up the duvet and turn the light off. It's better to think over these things in the dark. I remember the first day in the Great Hall with Blaise, Morag and Draco. We actually took them in the middle to show they're part of our group, I'm still feeling quite strange about that. But Draco has mellowed down a lot. I don't even want to imagine what it would feel like if my own father would tell me he's inclined to kill me because I haven't turned out the way he wanted me. Though of course Dad would never even think something like this. Lucius Malfoy must have one sick mind! Pressing his son into becoming a Death Eater...

I wonder who the Death Eaters were they caught today. And what they wanted. And if we will hear about it. How many have joined You-Know-Who by now? It's really a fearsome group. I'd be glad if they would be gone before we leave school.

**Ernie**

Boy, I'm knackered. Just something more than two hours ago we finished that exam. It didn't go too badly, I think. We've been trained well! All those practice OWL tests have helped us a lot. Remus said they were authentic earlier tests. To know that was good, because we could prepare based on the tests. Getting an idea of the format of a test helps cramming. We're working pretty hard on the theory, but I'm glad we're also being trained so well practically, Remus and Sirius both seem to think we need that more than anything. 

One consequence of living here in this group was that I have not dropped Potions. I would have left it off my list, if I'd have to learn it with Snape. I don't mind to study hard, that's what I'm used to do, but if studying like mad, knowing and doing things mostly right brings point deductions for my house for being stupid, inapt, utterly untalented and other such reasons then I have a hard time understanding what this is supposed to achieve. If anything except aggravating us. Here I may not be the best student, but I feel encouraged and I'm getting realistic marks. Ginny is doing loads better than I, even though she's a year younger. I don't begrudge her that. She's worked a lot for her good marks. 

I can't wait for the results. I'm not really worrying, because I know I can't have failed, not after all these E and A tests I did. I'm quite convinced I wouldn't have done half as well if I hadn't been here. We've worked so much. But somehow everything was so compact here, so - continuous, I'm looking for an expression to really say this. Well, I think it had to do with that we've only had two teachers. Sirius may not be a real teacher, but he was doing a good job of leading us to find things out and learning together with us sometimes. His better understanding helped us to find the way together. It was all very stimulating. That's the best term I can find. We stimulated each other to learn and find out things. We've become a close-knit group. 

I'm yawning, say goodnight to the others and vanish in my room. I undress and climb into my bed. I know that Ginny will most probably be here in a few moments. We're cuddling only, sleep next to each other and I'd like to do a bit more, but she's quite adamant that we wait for a while still. Oh, I can wait, that's not it, but she's so wonderful. I do want to show how much I like her. We're so easy with each other. She's a bundle of energy, I'm a bit more relaxed, but when she runs over board I can hold her back and when I'm about to sink too deep into the sofa she's pulling me out. 

"Hey!" she says at this moment, closing the door quietly behind her.

"Hey! Put your stuff away?"

"Yes. But I missed you so much these past two weeks it hurt. Need to feel you by my side again, Ernie!"

She slips into bed and scoots closer. I offer her my arm and my shoulder and kiss her on the nose first and then on the lips. 

**Harry**

Got through them. And I even have a good feeling. I might manage to get through and become an Auror after all. Somehow I'd like to. On the other hand, with all the subjects I'll have next school year I'm probably open to more things, because I keep all the main ones, even Herbology. Potions with Siri is so much fun that I actually learn something instead of having it beaten into my head. He says that Snape has given us a very good basis, but at what price? Sirius is much better. He holds a balance between being strict and lenient. We all know that things can go badly wrong brewing potions, so he's watchful and he does tell us off sometimes, but it's not personal. He doesn't put us down for it. If we've been careless he tells us off and that's it. We don't like him getting angry, so we try to do our best. Which in turn seems to be for our best, because we try to do better the next time. 

I walk up the stairs holding Hermione's hand. She wears the ring day and night. It's been almost six months since we got engaged. I find it quite frightening actually, because I know full well we're nowhere near ready starting a life as a married couple or even more, starting a family. Though this is something I'd really like one day. Maybe I'd get something of what I'd missed as a child, a happy family. But we do have to think of our career first, establishing a life and then the baby. 

I've had a conversation with Professor Dumbledore last week. He knows we're together and he noticed the ring. He smiled when he told me he thought we were a lovely couple. I told him about the engagement and that I was a bit scared at having done this. I've watched his eyes but he just raised his eyebrows a little and then he told me:

"Harry, you do know that like your parents you may not have much time. You may have made a spontaneous decision, but this is what your heart told you to do. You're not someone who throws vows like that around for nothing. I know that you are a sincere person. You may be young, but I think you have chosen well. And she said yes, didn't she?"

"Yes, she did. I thought she would think I made a joke, but she didn't take it as a joke at all and of course I hadn't meant it as a joke."

"That is because Hermione Granger might be your soul-mate, Harry. You'll learn more about it while growing up. You don't need to rush a wedding, just enjoy your young love, both of you, with reason of course. I suppose you have learned about being responsible and using contraceptive spells or potions? Madam Pomfrey would surely show you the necessary otherwise."

"We've looked it all up, yes."

I'm glad I had it out and he's really been amazingly nice. Usually he's so secretive, but he told me lots that evening, about living life to its fullest every chance I get, that he'd support us and our love if Hermione's parents should not take it well. He also told me to talk to Sirius about it all. I'll do that soon, I think. Right now all I want is feel her again! We didn't sneak around at Hogwarts, but it cost me several nights filled with nightmares. I think, Ron and Neville noticed, and even Dean and Seamus complained about me being quite loud. It couldn't be helped. The only help I've found is sleeping next to my lover. My heart beats and I can feel my body react to her immediately, but by now it's nothing I'm ashamed of anymore, knowing how much she enjoys to feel it. Even if we don't make love, just knowing she loves my touch gives me peace. Her warmth, her love, her hands on my skin, this is enough to banish the dreams. I've finally come to terms with Cedric's death. 

A sudden thought crosses my mind. I would like to see his grave. I will owl Mrs and Mr. Diggory to tell them that the first chance I get I'll visit Cedric. They must miss him so terribly. I didn't know him well, but even I miss him. 

"I love you, Harry, sleep well."

"I love you, too, Hermione. - Sleep well and sweet dreams, love."

She cuddles up to me, but we're much too tired to do anything else. That leaves promise for the morning, because as studious and good as she is, Hermione loves to make love and finds nothing wrong with it.

**Sirius**

We find our bed and soon everything is quiet in the house. When I wake up in the morning it's after ten, but everything is still totally quiet. I look at my lover. He's still fast asleep. The full moon has only been a week ago, he's over this one, but we've had two very stressful weeks. We'll have a fresh company of Aurors coming in this week, three of them at the time. We'll put one up in Harry's room, he'll move in with Hermione on the top floor, the others will get a room at the back of the house, the one just next to the door to the classroom, I think, and one on the top floor where Neville and Draco are. 

My stirring wakes my ever attentive werewolf lover. His eyes flutter open and I plant a kiss on his cheek, then move to his mouth. He returns it after a moment.

"Good morning, love," he says.

"Morning, Moony. Getting up? It's after ten..."

"I think so. We have to check the wards and the map..."

"Take it slow, love... we will do all that, but first I want to unpack, take a shower, get dressed and enjoy breakfast."

"Agreed. Love you, Siri. Oh, and when have you become so sensible?"

"Hee hee... living together with you affects me this way... be proud of yourself, because your good influence finally reached me. Wonder what James would have to say to that?"

"I know what Lily would say," Remus says with a cheeky grin.

"That is easy. She'd say it was about time. I probably lost some of my rashness in Azkaban and more of it on the run."

"Which would mean that Azkaban had one good consequence. Horrible thought. I quite loved some of your rashness, Paddy. And the resulting bashful glances when you noticed you went too far. Almost cuter than your puppy dog eyes."

"Remus!" I'm scandalised. He actually said that ? how awful! Evil being you can be sometimes, you know...

I sit up and push down the duvet. We get up and tying the sash of my dressing gown I yawn and open the door to go downstairs and look for some breakfast. My stomach tells me to get something in there before doing what I had planned to do before. Dobby turns up at once and tells me he'll have my breakfast done immediately.

"Thanks, Dobby. - Was everything okay here while we were at Hogwarts?"

"Yes, master Black, I is not seeing anything wrong. I is looking at the map, and Winky is doing it, too. No red dots anywhere."

"Good. We'll get three Aurors to join us again, they will take turns in patrolling and watching the map."

"We is staying here, sir?"

"Yes, at least until we hear otherwise."

A huge grin shows on his face. He seems pleased. 

"That seems to please you," I remark.

"Oh yes, sir, we is very happy here, Winky and Dobby."

"That's very nice to hear, Dobby, you two are doing very good work and we like to have you here."

I pick up the coffeepot and pour myself a cup, then I grab one of the lovely croissants in the basket in front of me. I've come to love this local pastry a lot. They're buttery and a bit crunchy outside, but very soft inside. People here either dip them into the preferred breakfast beverage or eat them just plain or put butter and jam on them. I usually start by biting off one of the crunchy ends. Remus of course loves the variety containing chocolate. He can't pass a bakery here that sells petit pains au chocolat. And of course he really makes me smile when he dashes inside and comes out with that childlike dazed look at his bit of pastry. He has a few really endearing quirks, my lover.

I sit back in my chair and pick up the Daily Prophet. The news have started to become more blunt about Death Eater activities. Now that we do have the Ministry's support we can really fight. I think it's a lot clearer this time, in spite of the ugly danger. But we have all learned our lessons. I'm quite sure that the Ministry will work their way through with more Veritaserum than not. They do need to find out how much of the Ministry is Death Eater contaminated. Knowing who's friend and who's foe is vital and I suppose people like Kingsley Shacklebolt should be able to get that point through even to small-minded idiots like Percy Weasley. 

While I muse about the latest news Remus comes down and gets his breakfast as well. All is still quiet, but I suppose the others will turn up one by one soon. We enjoy about ten minutes of each other's company when the first one comes in. It's Neville. He gives us a shy smile. 

"Good morning, Neville," I say.

"Good morning," he replies, takes his seat and gets his breakfast. He eats quietly. 

He's a sweet boy that one. What damage has been done to him when he had to watch my cousin torture his parents? My heart goes out to him, because he's such a dear. He has gained a lot of confidence in the past seven months. His self esteem must have had a boost, too, because he laughs more often and it's a free laugh. He's told us a few stories about his impressive grandmother who Remus and I have known quite well in our young days. We had been friends with Frank and Alice. Frank was a lot like Arthur Weasley - though slightly less underestimated. People knew about his quality as an Auror. He had also been a fairly good friend of Moody's. 

"Sirius, can you help me with a potion I'd like to make?" Neville asks me.

"Of course, Neville. Tell me what you need, we can owl order ingredients we don't have on store from the apothecary. What potion is it?"

"I've read about it last week. It was mentioned in a Herbology magazine I'm subscribed to. It's supposed to help me find out what caused my problems with memorising things... here, I've brought the article."

He pushes a magazine over to me and I look at the article which is already opened. I study the purpose of the potion and the ingredients, then the brewing instructions. The article praises the potion to be able to use on patients with amnesia.

"But you don't have an amnesia, Neville. You know perfectly well who you are and what happened to you. You know your whole history," I object.

"Still. I know there's something that's lost in my brain. I would like to find out if this is how I've been born or if it's caused by having to see what happened to my parents. My gran of course thinks I've been born with it, but I can't explain it to her. Sometimes I have a feeling like someone pressed a wad of cotton on a certain part of my brain. Nowadays I suspect they must have memory charmed me. But it could also have been the trauma of seeing and hearing what I witnessed."

"You've just given me a well founded reasoning. Would you mind if I inquire first with Poppy and Professor Sprout to find out that this potion would help rather than harm you? Because if you were indeed memory charmed, there would be possibilities to break through those charms. They don't hurt any more than this potion would."

"No, I wouldn't mind. I just think it's time I'm getting to the root of this."

"You are one brave fellow, Neville! We'll find it out. Have your parents' healers ever examined you?" Remus asks.

"If then I can't remember."

"What do you know of the day? Not from your own memory but from what your relatives may have told you?" Remus wants to know.

"Very little. They always told me that it happened and that my parents were taken to St. Mungo's the next day and that I was placed with my gran immediately. I don't know how much more my gran knows, she never told me."

"There is a certain danger that you will have to go through the trauma once again if memory is restored, Neville," I warn.

"Yes, I know. There's a mentioning of something like that in the article, too. But I think I'm old enough to cope with it."

"Well, I can only agree with Moony. You are one brave young man, Neville. I think you're coming more after Frank every day. You have also made an incredible progress in your school work it seems. Professor McGonagall was commending you, you know."

"Yes, she told me. I think it's because I'm here. You're both always so kind and I know I need encouragement. The others are nice to me, too, and their help isn't condescending, it's sincere. Not having to cope with a very mean teacher and an overly strict one who scares me has helped, too."

"Okay, here's what we do: I'll owl both, Madam Pomfrey and Madam Sprout and tell them to comment on the article and your condition. I think you can really trust them both. If they say we should try it, then we do. We can make that potion and I'll let you drink it if there's no danger of a negative effect. Okay?"

He gives me a smile and says:

"Yes, okay. Thank you, Sirius."

"You're very welcome, Neville."

In the afternoon I sit outside in the sun and doze, when I hear someone coming to me and sitting down on the desk chair next to me.

"Siri, can I talk to you about something?" Harry asks.

I open my eyes.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Can we go for a walk?"

"We could go over to the Lueg and have an ice cream..." I offer.

"Oh, that's a nice idea... let's go."

I summon the car keys and, passing the study I tell Remus who's working inside:

"Remus, Harry and I are gone for a while. I'm taking him out for some ice cream, okay?"

"Okay. Take the mobile phone along, please."

"Got it."

We keep up the habit of having the mobile phone with us. It is a very good way to communicate and other wizards usually hardly know how to use it. Harry fixes his seatbelts, I get into the car, fix mine and we leave the Sunnegg down to the little town. We pass it and then find our way to Affoltern and up to the very lovely Lueg, where we take a small table in the garden. Harry doesn't need to look at the dessert menu to know what he wants. It's called Méringue glacé and contains of regular meringue over several balls of ice cream, covered with a huge amount of whipped cream and decorated with fruits of the season, at this time of the year mostly strawberries. I take the same thing. While we wait he starts to talk about the exam weeks.

"I really missed Hermione. I've had nightmares again, Siri."

"You should have told us, Harry. You could have received some mild sleeping potions. There's something much less strong than Dreamless Sleep potion you know. - Does this mean you never have them when you're sharing your bed with Hermione?"

"Never. It's like when she touches me somewhere there's a shield. I do have dreams, but I don't remember them and I have the distinct feeling they're not nightmares. Or if they are they stay out of my consciousness."

I smile. No need to ask about the nature of THOSE dreams. It's certainly a lot nicer than having nightmares, I think. The waitress brings the Méringues. He smiles and digs into his. We've discovered this place before and he loves the stuff more than he loves chocolates. On the other hand I sometimes think Honeydukes has only the magical stuff ahead of the sweets here in Switzerland. They don't need the magic, the sweets are incredible without. 

"That's good, Harry. I know that having someone who loves you beside you is one thousand times better than having to drug you. Hermione is a wonderful young woman."

"You like her, too, don't you?" he makes a small pause, then says: "I've had a conversation with Professor Dumbledore about that."

"Oh, you did? And what did our old friend say?"

"He said I decided with my heart and that it was a good decision. Then he reminded me of using contraceptives."

I grin. The old codger may seem to be a dreamer, but in truth he's a realist. He looks mystique, acts secretive, but he sees things in exactly the right light, as much as we sometimes hate it.

"Then he's been awfully concrete about this," I comment.

"I thought so, too. He advised me to talk to Madam Pomfrey about it. Contraceptives I mean. Actually I had a feeling that he seemed pleased."

"Well, considering you're now engaged to the brains in your year, I'd say that you have made a good choice of a life partner and possible mother of your children, Harry. And if that may sound awfully technical, yes, it was meant that way, because biology is something we can't completely deny. I mean, there's some mechanisms inside of us which help us choose and possible reproduction has always a part. Professor Dumbledore is sometimes more aware of that than the rest of us. He thinks in those patterns. So do the Death Eaters in a way, only their main focus of reproduction is, of course, blood purity. Dumbledore's focus is the ability to achieve things, to love, to learn, intellect, talent. He should be very happy if you and Hermione pass your immense talent on to children one day, even if he did remind you of preventing any right now."

"That really sounds technical. Where is the romance in that?"

I grin. He's coming right to the really important question and I'm most pleased he asks it. I reassure him immediately:

"Between you and Hermione. In the interaction of you as a couple and us, your family, or your friends. Be romantic as much as you can, Harry, it's worth every minute and every effort. And do keep it up. Hermione is very down to earth, which is endearing and gives her a lot of strength, but she sometimes needs someone to take her flying and reminding her that there are other things. And be physical all you want. If you want. But it seems to me you want that, too."

"I do. Last winter it was more Hermione. She's amazing, Sirius. She's pulled me out of my shell and now... well, I can't imagine not being with her. She's my breathing, my heart beating, my body tingling, she's just all that and more."

"That's good enough for a Valentine's card, Harry," I tease.

"Is it? I know I'm romantic, but I can't usually express it. When I try she always smiles and tells me I don't need to, she already knows. But I do need to express it. - Do you think we should both wear rings?"

"It would be a nice gesture, Harry. You would give her a visible sign of your commitment. Women like that. I mean, she KNOWS very well that you are committed, but she'd surely like to show the rest of the world."

"Good. Because I want to, you know. I know we're young, but in just 13 months I'll be of age, so..."

He's definitely grown up. I touch my own ring on my left hand and feel Moony. While we spoon up our ice creams I look out over the valleys and the deep green hills, many of them covered with thick forests and the scattered neat farm houses we can see from here. Apart from the occasionally passing motorbike or car there's no noise at all as right now we're the only guests out here. 

"You're one hell of a great little guy, you know!" I finally say, "How about choosing your birthday to give her the ring and start wearing yours? I can take you to Bern before and we can explore so you can choose. Or - you two go off and choose them together, I think that would be even better."

"That would be great. I'd love to do that. I'll talk it over with Hermione. I'm sure she wants to do that, too. I mean, I've picked the ring I've given her for Christmas, it would be nicer if we picked our rings together."

"Good boy."

His mentioning of his 17th birthday in a year reminds me of the fact that he has no idea yet that the account from which he draws his money is by no means the only thing he owns. It will come as a shock for him, but we're determined not to let him know before next year that he's the heir of a more than good fortune. I think that Dumbledore has shown a lot of sense in giving Harry his own vault with only a small part of what he really owns. Even so Harry saw more money in there than he could even use during his school years. Though he probably spends a little more here than at Hogwarts.

"There's something else, Siri. Something completely different..." Harry starts.

"What is it, Harry?" I ask.

"I know I'm still not the biggest light in Transfigurations, but do you think I could learn to become an Animagus? I would like to try..."

Now I'm quite astonished. So far he's not shown any interest in that at all and by his marks in Transfigurations I would have said he'd be quite in trouble, but now he asks me directly. Hermione on the other side has dropped hints that she'd like to have an opportunity to learn more than once. She could pull him along. Harry is still a lot better than Wormtail ever was, so I suppose he could learn it. I take my time in deciding, but then I say:

"I'll see, Harry. Hermione wants to try, she hinted so more than once and I'm sure she's already gone through several books, so if she is willing then I teach you two, because she could pull you along. You're not that good at Transfigurations, that's true, but Wormtail was abysmal, he often made McGonagall shout at him... and he mastered it, too."

A big smile spreads over his face and the green eyes sparkle. 

"That would be great, Siri."

"But you're not doing it illegally, we'll get registration forms from the Ministry, okay?"

"Okay."

We finish the ice cream slowly and quietly, then I pay the bill and we return home. Remus smiles when he sees us. He knows the two of us need some time off alone sometimes. It's important that we get to talk at times, it's much too rare that we actually do it. Remus never asks what we're talking about, but I tell him mostly. In any case I replay the conversation for him today. He smiles. 

"Yes, I think that is a sealed relationship. She's naturally sincere and Harry doesn't trust easily, but he trusts Hermione. They are both bright and talented. If there are sparks in their physical relationship they should have a good relationship over all."

"He's gone off looking for her to tell her he wants them to wear rings - both of them. Remus, I think our little Harry has grown up."

"And you can accept that?"

"Astonishingly yes. I realise I will have to let go to keep him close. He liked that conversation, there was no insecurity in his words, he hardly thought about what he wanted to say, Remus. He's self assured."

"Good. He needs all the strength he can build up, mentally and magically."

"He wants to become an Animagus," I say casually.

"He WHAT? That's dangerous, Padfoot, and you know it."

"I know. I didn't give my consent easily. Hermione seems interested, too, she's given me more than one hint, only she hasn't asked straight out yet. So I told him, if she's included I would teach him. She can pull him along."

"Good thinking."

Hermione

Harry's back. He comes outside and sits down next to me to give me a kiss. I pull him close to deepen it. His eyes are sparkling, so I think he must have spent a nice time with Sirius. He tastes of sugar. 

"Remus said you were out with Sirius..." I say.

"Yes, I wanted to talk about some things with him and he suggested going up to the Lueg. You know what I usually like to have there."

I grin. He's almost as bad as Ron is with the sweets. He grins back and then he surprises me:

"Hermione, I want us to wear rings, both of us. Siri said he'd take us to Bern, so we can go through the shops and choose them. I want you to pick them with me. Do you want to?"

"Oh Harry, that would be wonderful. I cherish your ring, but it's only me wearing it. I'd like to let the others know of our commitment."

"You still need to tell your parents."

"Well, they know you're my boyfriend and they approve of that. I'm not too scared of telling them that you will remain to be my boyfriend, you know. They're a product of the sixties, so they are liberal enough to accept that, even though I'm young. I'm rather afraid that I'll be teased mercilessly that I'm not looking around a bit more. They'll probably think we'll fall apart because we haven't seen enough of the world. So I'm not too worried."

"I'd like to learn to know them better. I mean, I hardly talked more than a few sentences with them."

"I miss them. But I have a plan for that. I want to ask Sirius and Remus if they couldn't come and visit us for a week or so."

"That would be great. And it's a good idea."

We decide to get a game and start playing something on the table in front of the house. It's like it's been last summer, simply wonderful. The geraniums are back on the window sills and the garden is in bloom with many flowers already. In a corner of it we've planted some aconite for next year's supply. This way we needn't pass at the apothecary and give Remus' secret away when we get the ingredients for the Wolfsbane. I'm getting used to brewing this potion by now. 

"Oh, Hermione, I've asked Sirius if he'd be willing to teach me to become an Animagus," he announces all of a sudden.

I freeze! That's what I'd love to do, too! I've given him some hints, but so far he's never reacted. Now Harry has asked him straight out!

"What did he say to that?" I ask.

"He'd teach me. But only if you do it, too... he's noticed your hints."

Oh. My. God. He's offering to teach us! I've wanted this from the moment McGonagall has told us about it and showed us her cat form. And of course I wanted it even more after I met Siri in his dog form. I'm getting very excited and admit:

"I was close to start working on it for myself. I've already studied some of the books in the library. I so want to do this, Harry."

He grins.

"He suspected that, too. I think he's got you figured out completely, love."

That makes me smile. Clever Sirius. He notices more than one would think. Well, never mind, I think it's good he understands us. Remus is a very loving person, but he is much more distanced, especially in class. Sirius makes no difference between class and free time. He's just competent whenever. Not that Remus isn't of course, but he is the teacher among them. I don't think Sirius even sees himself as a teacher, rather like a tutor. I think Remus is more of a respect person. He needs the respect, too, because he's a werewolf and people treat him with their petty prejudice and zero respect as soon as they know. I pay him the respect, gladly, because he's one of the kindest people I know.

One by one our classmates show up on the terrace. Some of them, like Parvati and Draco, only just got up. Honestly!

The exams are over, but there is still a week of school. Not that we're going to be too hard working. I can't wait for the results to come out. That will have to be quite a big package of stuff arriving in July. 

When Sirius and Remus join us on the terrace I ask them:

"Remus, what do you think - could I invite my parents to come here for a week or so?"

I wait anxiously for his decision. He seems to think over all the pros and contras and then agrees:

"Yes, I think we can make that possible, Hermione."

I jump up and hug him! He hugs me back and gives me a peck on my nose. I'll see my parents! I haven't seen them in almost a year, it's been very hard. I know it's the same for Ron and Ginny, for everyone in fact except Blaise who will never see his parents again. 

We agree to leave to choose the time for them to come to my parents and I rush off to write a letter to them. Hedwig is happy to take off with it for me. 

**Remus**

It's not an easy decision. Hermione's parents know where we are, so it's not that we don't want to have them know. They will need to be brought here undetected. And even more important than the security is the feelings of Hermione's class mates. I can see their faces. And it's easy to guess what they are thinking. I'm thinking this over and decide that we'll have to grant them what we grant to Hermione. 

On Monday I welcome them back to class and tell them that we will be taking it slow that last week and that there's no need to do very much, since the material of the fifth year is concluded and we don't have the sixth year books yet. 

Then I bring up the subject of other parents visiting. 

"Hermione has had the idea of inviting her parents for a week. I think we could extend that, what do you think? Does anyone else among you want to invite your parents?"

Immediately Ron and Ginny, the Patil twins, Mandy, Morag, Justin and Ernie lift their hands. We'll have to coordinate things, but I think we can do it. To fit everyone at the table when we have to eat inside we can always use the classroom as the dining room. They can move together to free rooms for their parents, but if we have one family visiting for a week each we can manage even without that. We have a room free at the back and that should be good enough.

"Okay, so you can write home immediately and offer a one week visit here. Let's fix weeks and see if your parents can fit it in with their plans, okay? We can be flexible enough about the when."

Finally we decide that the Patils go first, then Ernie's, Justin's, Morag's and finally Mandy's parents, for which we have to make sure it's not over a full moon since they're scared of werewolves, leaving Molly and Arthur and Hermione's parents last. I suspect that the Grangers will have the hardest work to get themselves free of their obligations unplanned.

But in the course of the next week we get answers from the children's parents that they would love to come and finally see where we hide their children. And all of them accept the dates given. Hermione is a little sad that her parents will be last on the list, but on the other hand she'll be lucky and have them a day or two longer than the others. 

So we spend the last week in casual classes, work over some things the kids want explained again or do some work they would like to do. Sirius finishes off with a very useful though definitely not syllabus potion. He has eyes glinting of mischief when he allows them to brew a hangover potion.


	8. Part 08

**Sirius**

Oh this is fun. I explain them the theory as usual and they take as meticulous notes as if it were a headache or some other healing potion.

"You'll never know when you find it useful that you can do it without thinking, because when you find yourself in NEED of it and still have to brew it it's better you don't need to study the recipe first. It doesn't hold up too long, just a month or maybe five weeks, and if you haven't used it by then you should throw it away..."

The brewing is not finished when our first guests, Shannah and Vaidyanathan Patil turn up in the door to the classroom. I spot them and open the door immediately, walking over to greet them. They have their little son with them, Sadhu, I think, is his name. Sadhu had stayed with his parents, because he was not yet going to school. 

"Hello, Sirius! It's great to be here. We found it easily, too, thanks for the invitation," Vaidyanathan greets me with a huge smile.

"Shannah! Vaidyanathan! How good to see you again! Come in, come in... we're just finishing in about half an hour, then the vacation officially starts for the kids... are you all very tired?"

"It's okay, we've travelled Muggle transportation but it wasn't too bad. Sadhu is a bit tired though. And he's cranky, so if we could put him down for a nap that would be great."

Parvati and Padma look over longingly, but their potions are still not finished, so they stick to it. They only call:

"Hi Dad, hi Mum! Hey, Sadhu! We'll be through here soon..."

"Just finish your lesson, girls, we can say hello later on, we should put Sadhu in bed anyway," Shannah tells them.

"I call Remus, he can lead you to your rooms, Shannah," I tell them.

Then I quickly call Remus over and he comes and greets our old friends. Vaidyanathan brings a nice case of red wine forth.

"Here, something nice for the two of you to enjoy on some lovely evenings, Remus. Thanks very much for this invitation, we're thrilled to be able to spend some time with Padma and Parvati, we miss them terribly," he says.

"Yes, we thought so. It's good to see you again. Let me show you the rooms we prepared for you."

"Thanks a lot."

They go through to the back of the house and I concentrate on checking the potions the kids brew. Harry and Hermione just add their last ingredient and stir the necessary way. Then Harry grins and says:

"That'll cure more than the hangover from the contents of that case over there, Siri."

I grin.

"I don't expect to have a hangover from anything Vaidyanathan Patil brings, Harry, believe me. He wouldn't treat us with anything less than perfect and a good wine will not give you a hangover."

"Do you know our Dad?" Padma asks.

"Sure. He was what? I think four years ahead of us and your mother was in our year. Or a year ahead? Something like that, in any case we know them from Hogwarts. And after Hogwarts, too, by the way."

"Oh, that's good then."

One by one the potions are finished. They still grin over it and Justin asks with a very cheeky grin:

"Sirius, does this mean we're entitled to have a drinking party to be able to test this?"

I snort.

"Believe me, Justin, you do NOT want to test this if you can avoid it. But go ahead, this stuff is punishment enough!"

"So, what IS it?" Vaidyanathan comes back into the classroom and looks into the cauldrons with the nose pinched closed.

"Hangover potion..." I explain and laugh.

"Don't tell me that this is taught these days in accordance with the syllabus for fifth year? - Ewww, I've had too much of this stuff in my time," he says, still pinching his nose.

"Dad! You did not!" Parvati squeals.

"Sirius will tell you sooner or later, love, so there's no use trying to deny it. We were a bad bunch, believe me."

"I thought I'd give them something useful to learn for a change, Vaidyanathan. How often do you need a shrinking solution? And how often it's most handy to have this vile stuff here at hand?"

"True. - This looks great here. Thanks for making room in your room, Padma. It's a lovely one. Mum puts our stuff away and is getting Sadhu to sleep."

A few minutes later Shannah joins us, just as the kids start clearing up the brewing stations. She looks around and says:

"Well, this is one lovely class room, Sirius."

"It's great, Shannah, I love to work here. Do you want to see the library and their common room?"

"Yes, after reading so much about it in the twins' letters I'd love to see everything!"

"Up there!"

I point to the gallery. Two upper levels are visible, covering two thirds of the classroom's area. We walk up the stairs. 

"This contains the complete Hogwarts library, Shannah, without the restricted section, which we have over in our study, locked away. They have to use spells to get out what they need, but by the fairly impressive amount of resized books you can see how much they're working here..."

It's true that the shelves have started to fill. They're far from full yet, but they fill out slowly but surely. She looks around and seems pleased.

"Lovely. What a nice place to work..."

"Yes, I think so, too. They like it in any case."

She follows me up the second stairs and is delighted about the common room. It's a fairly bright room during the day, as the sun shines in through the skylights from the east in the morning and the west in the afternoon. There's three of them, two directly over the common room on each side. After we've walked down we find the kids have packed up their school stuff and have gone outside. The twins are still here to stay with their parents. I leave them alone and the twins show them the way out to the terrace. 

**Padma**

They're really here! It's not enough to see one's family for a week only in one whole year, but we are living in war and so it can be necessary. My parents look well, but strained. They must have had difficult times these past few months, always watching out for another Death Eater attack. They barely survived the first one. 

"We've been so scared for you and Sadhu, Mum," I say.

"I know, darling, but we've come through until now. Your brother suffered, too, as we had to send him away a lot. Here, there, always changing the location, so he was in less danger. There was another attempt at killing us of which we have not even told you two. It wasn't as bad as the first one either, rather more clumsy. We got them out of our way easily."

"Oh, Mum! Dad!"

"Don't worry, darling, it's going to be over one day, believe me."

Dad holds me tightly and then he gives the same hug to Parvati. I have a really bad feeling knowing them out there in danger, while I have fun in here with Blaise. But Dad will have nothing of it and instead asks us:

"Now, instead of whining you'd rather introduce us to your boyfriends, my dears!"

"Okay, Dad, though you probably won't be happy about it," Parvati says and looks very anxious.

She has reason to be, because in spite of what I keep telling her since at least March she hasn't told Mum and Dad who her boyfriend is. But now she'll have to and it'll be no easier. I'm glad they already know about Blaise. Though I don't think they'll explode when they meet Draco. He can be damn charming anyway. Unless he feels the necessity to come out as rebellious youth... oh well, here goes...

"Draco! I would like you to meet my Mum and Dad... Mum, Dad, that's Draco Malfoy," Parvati says with as much calm as she can muster.

I watch Dad. He looks a bit taken aback, but holds out his hand and shakes Draco's. Phew, I think he has decided on the charmer.

"Pleased to meet you, Mr. Patil. I believe, my father has occasionally bought wine from your company, hasn't he?"

"Hello, Draco. Yes, he has. - But you're not exactly on good terms with him right now, I hear?" Dad says with a crinkle in the corner of his eyes, which means he's plenty amused.

"Not exactly. I don't know what you call a relationship with a father who was on the verge of using Avada Kedavra on his son."

"That bad? Dear Lucius has definitely gone slightly too far then. - So you and Parvati are together? Her letters sounded very happy..."

Draco actually smiles and it's a smile that reaches his eyes, which happens about every tenth time he smiles unless he smiles at Parvati... then he and Parvati hold their hands and nod. Dad gets very blunt with what he says next:

"You two enjoy each other - but remember: there's a war to be fought out there and you'll be pulled inside. You'll have to take sides. If you can decide to stay on the same side, preferably ours, you'd be off a lot better... and Draco, that means that one day you're opposite Lucius again. But this time it might be you who has to use Avada Kedavra on him. That's a fairly heavy burden for a relationship, so enjoy it while you can!"

Parvati lets go of Draco's hand and hugs Dad! She's on the verge of tears, I know, but she must be terribly relieved to know he's not mad at her. I turn to Blaise, who's come to our group and introduce him.

"Mum, Dad, this is Blaise Zabini."

Dad shakes hands with Blaise and smiles:

"We've heard or better, read, quite a lot about you, Blaise. I'm pleased to meet you."

"I'm pleased to meet you, sir. The twins talk of you both very often. They must be missing you a lot."

"They may be missing us a lot, but it certainly isn't the same not seeing us for the largest part of the year than not seeing us at all anymore. I'm sorry to hear you've lost your parents, Blaise."

"I'm slowly getting over it. Professor Lupin is my guardian now."

"He's a good man, Blaise, I'm sure he's been good to you."

"Yes, he's always kind and helpful. We all like him very much."

Sirius has yet again been able to make the table outside a little longer. It's been laid already and we all sit down for the dinner. Mum and Dad sit between Parvati and I. Remus and Sirius sit opposite them and Remus opens two bottles of Swiss wine, passes them to Dad and says:

"Here, I thought you might enjoy something local, since you're here already. This is a Dôle."

"Oh, sure, pour it, please! Dôle is fine with me on such a warm evening. This is one wonderful place, you guys are damn lucky to be staying here! The view is amazing."

It is. We're sitting with our back to the house, so we have the view over to the mountains, which are bathed in the late afternoon sun. They are still mostly snow covered, but we've had a fairly warm spring, so there are already some grey and black patches of naked rock. We get Röschti (

He likes the wine. We're allowed a glass, too. 

We spend the evening outside, some of us out flying on our brooms. It's good to know that we are free for two months now! We're allowed to sleep in every morning if we like, unless we plan to go somewhere. Right now there are no plans, so we have time to stroll around, explore the forest and fly our brooms whenever we like. We're just to use the concealment charms they've taught us. At least here we're allowed to use magic during our vacations. 

By the time we return to the house it's dark. My parents, Sirius and Remus sit on the terrace and seem to have a lot of fun. I see more wine bottles and they look pretty empty. They all sound rather happy, too. We wish them a good night and go to bed. I crawl into Blaise's bed. He comes in after me and is all happy.

"Glad you're back, Padma! I've been lonely here!"

"Sorry, I totally forgot that you're not flying."

"'S okay, just enjoy it! Quidditch is just not my thing."

**Remus**

It's wonderful to see them again, they're such old friends. We talk and laugh the whole evening, as soon as Sadhu has been put to bed. He's only three, a delightful little lad who looks rather like his sisters with their black hair and darkest brown eyes. Shannah looks tired though. I'm sure her year wasn't as easy as her daughters'. She asks me about their schoolwork and I tell her they both work hard and do well. 

"Padma is a bit more consistent than Parvati. But then - she's a Ravenclaw..." I say and smile.

"That she is. She's always been more sincere than Parvati. I'm pretty glad you're not teaching Divination. She missed it in the beginning, but she hasn't mentioned it in her letters for a good long while now. So I think she's left that behind. I was getting concerned with her adoration of Sybill Trelawney."

"She's done some of the theory on her own to be able to pass the OWL and I think she succeeded in that. For the NEWTS she'll have Ancient Runes and/or Arithmancy. And she's pretty good in both subjects. I think she is quite good in maths, as she has no problems in Arithmancy," Sirius tells the two. 

"Oh, good. One OWL more at least. I'm not holding out for more than six for her. She's not exactly interested in doing exceptionally well at school. But that's her own decision, we have to live with it. We really hope she'll be interested in our business, because as you say she's got a good head for figures. Unlike Padma. Padma is more like me, face in the books."

"They'll make their way - if they get the chance. We really have to get rid of Voldemort as soon as we can. His Death Eaters are a problem, a nasty one, but we can get rid of them. He himself is more of a problem," says Sirius.

"I'm doing what I can from my position. But I'm often travelling abroad and I have eyes and ears open wide! And everything I learn goes straight to Dumbledore," Vaidyanathan says.

And we're back with our current problem. I'd be a lot more at ease here if I could actively fight, on the other hand I want to keep Sirius out of it all, and that means staying here. He could leave any time now but he doesn't. As long as I hold out and Harry is here, he will be. And I simply love him too much to lose him again. I know it's pretty selfish and pathetic, but sometimes I do wish that someone else could solve that problem. And possibly with a Muggle machine gun or something. Make a sieve out of that snake to get rid of him completely. Though I'm not sure if he wouldn't be able to still get out of that body again and be reformed... though he might not find someone again to help him who's as desperate as Wormtail.

I lift my glass and take another sip of my wine. It must be at least my tenth glass. Not that I really care, it's nice stuff. 

We're up until very late, but then we all go inside and say goodnight. It's so good to have adult friends here for a while. 

In the next days we go out and hike in the mountains. At first the kids moan, because we make them carry the food and drinks in our backpacks, but after a while they really like being out in the fresh air and walk. Parvati and Padma stay close to their parents and all the others leave them room, so that they can enjoy each other as a family. We go to the next public pool and have a day out swimming, fooling around in the water and sunbathing. Within a few days Siri is nicely tanned again. Luckily the weather plays along and we only have one evening of thunder, lightning and rain and another day of rain. It's Saturday and the Patils leave to make room for the McMillans. They meet as the McMillans come in the late morning, while Vaidyanathan and Shannah have planned to leave after lunch. 

Ernie is over the moon seeing his parents again. They have now joined the Order and are actively fighting against Death Eaters. Mr. McMillan is working for the Ministry, in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, but he has a desk job there. His wife has been active with us in the first war and she has returned back on the job. She still remembers me.

"It's nice to meet you again, Mr. Lupin. I remember you from my first time in the Order. You were one of the youngest members then."

"I'm pleased to meet you again, Mrs McMillan. It's rather sad that we are back again facing the same problem."

"It is, but what else can we do but fight again. The Ministry has accepted us Order fighters and we are now working alongside the Aurors. It's dirty, dangerous and ugly, but it was all that the first time around. I'm very glad that my two children are in safe houses. My daughter is now a fifth year. And my oldest is out of school and a member of the Order, too."

Mr. McMillan is a gentle man. He is a lawyer and we get to talk a lot about legislature in the course of the next days. We go out for more hikes, in other areas. They are interested when I suggest to visit the Ballenberg museum, an outdoor museum for old farmhouses and artisan's houses high above the Lake of Brienz. When we're on the way there I show them the area where Sir Arthur Conan Doyle had his Sherlock Holmes die. We reach the museum in a good time and get inside the area early.

**Ginny**

Now this is really fun! It's a huge area and the walk through the open air museum represents certain kinds of Swiss rural housing styles. I'm amazed at how different they are. The multi-purpose house like ours seems to be used in a good part of the country, but there are several philosophies in the way the houses are constructed, like the materials used. And then there's the different trades. Typical winery houses from areas in Switzerland. There are quite a few wine areas here, along the Lake Geneva, in the central parts of Switzerland along the Lake of Zürich, in the Ticino and along the shores of the Lake of Constance. There are typical high alpine dwellings from the cantons Wallis, Bern, Graubünden or Ticino. How different they look! The classical chalet style is there as well as many different timbered houses. 

Every house is open to go in and look inside. They are furnished in period styles showing old tools, clothes and trades. I particularly like one of the first we get to see, which represents the canton of Basle. In this area people lived on making ribbons at home. They had to live pretty poor because the house is very tight, there's a mechanical loom in one of the rooms which makes several ribbons, but they also seemed to have woven them on hand looms. There's a whole lot of history to be read about those trades and the way the people had to live. I listen to Hermione who seems to know a lot of the equivalent British history. I ask her from where she knows all that and she grins:

"I've spent half my life listening to my socialist parents talk about these things. You can't but know after hearing it for so and so many times. There's a lot of textile industry in the UK and a lot of similar history of exploitation of labour."

I think it's interesting history. Seeing HOW these people had to live I think we are wealthy. We have everything we need and a bit above and we have our magic. I'll never think of my family as being poor anymore. I close up to Remus and ask:

"Remus, do you think we could come back here with Mum and Dad? I'm sure, Dad would be thrilled..."

"That's a good idea, Ginny, yes, I think that can be done."

"Good. I don't think we get through with everything anyway."

"Well possible, the museum has been enlarged continually and is still in the building process, so there's always more to explore."

Since the main theme is old farmhouses, the museum also keeps old types of cattle. There are horses, cows, sheep, pigs, goats and chickens. They do small patches of plantings of old sorts of cereals and other crops. There's a field full of tobacco. Then there's an apothecary with an extensive herb garden and we detect a lot of plants that are also used in many potions. Neville recognises them all. We spend a delightful half hour listening to him explaining them.

Then we get into a house similar to ours, only it's smaller and has a thatched roof. When we step inside I lift my nose up and see that Remus does the same. He sniffs, smiles and points to the ceiling. I look up and can't even see the ceiling. We are in what looks like a kitchen reaching from one side of the house through to the other, there's an old stone hearth and there's a lot of smoke through the house. 

"What's up there?" I ask.

"Lard, bacon, dry sausages, hams, all things you can smoke in a kitchen. This is an old tradition here. One simple but effective method of conservation. Of course in those days the doors to the front rooms would be kept well closed, so the smoke wouldn't reach these rooms. We can buy some of the stuff when we leave, it tastes great!"

Despite the smoke it definitely smells like it tastes great. Ron seems to think the same, he's got that dreamy expression again. 

We move on, up a hill and get to an open little prairie and almost on top is a chalk white house. Remus knows that house type.

"That's a Jura house. It's from the area where my maternal family originates."

It's a beautiful house. Wide, painted chalk white with a low roof and large French doors. When we reach it and look inside it contains information about the watch making trade. We learn that from the 17th to the late 19th century watches were mostly built in home industry. They were family businesses. There are some beautiful exhibits of lovely watches. The part where people lived is interesting, too. There's a square stone sink, with an opening to the outside. 

"They washed dishes in a bucket and when they were finished they emptied the bucket into the sink and the water ran outside," Sirius explains, looking it up.

We move through the museum for the whole day, make a break to eat the picnic we brought and we have a lot of fun. It's been one of our best outings yet, I think.

**Justin**

I love hiking - especially when we're in the forests. It's been a good idea of Remus' to go and get us all hiking boots. I really love mine, they are light, yet solid and walking is almost like being in simple sneakers. 

I think I love hiking so much because I can concentrate on myself and my musings. They turn a lot about Ron these days. We've become very good friends. He's a great guy, I love playing chess with him, he's really good. We also like about the same things on the telly, so we watch telly together sometimes. But I'm sure there's something more. Sometimes he blushes when I look at him. And sometimes I feel a strange tingle in my stomach when I see him or when someone talks about him. Worst it is when we accidentally touch. I wonder if I'm gay. Could be, couldn't it? After all, Remus and Sirius are as gay as can be. I remember that I jokingly used their frequent snogging as a critic when Dumbledore asked us, but in truth I think I want to feel what they have. And I just might want to feel it with Ron. I have no idea how Ron swings though. He didn't exactly try to get close with any of the girls here. And, I mean, okay, Ginny, Parvati, Padma and Hermione are together with one of the guys, but there's Mandy and she's sweet and there's Morag, she's just as nice. Both are a bit shy. It's strange though, because looking at them really doesn't do the same thing for me as looking at Ron does. Oh dear... 

"Justin! Come on, man, you're staying behind!" Ron calls me.

"Oh, sorry, I'm coming."

"What's up with you? Today you're like a monk."

"I just love to think while hiking in the forest is all," I say.

"Oh. That's okay, but staying behind isn't a good idea."

"I know. I'm coming already."

We reach the group again. I think, it's time I talk to either Remus or Sirius about this. After all, being gay they should be able to help me. So when we're finally on our way back to the entry of the museum we find ourselves on a path through the forest again. I get closer to Sirius and when we're alone for a while I ask him:

"Sirius, may I ask you something?"

"Sure..."

"How did you know you were gay? Sorry if that's too personal, but I'm trying to sort out some strange feelings and I thought if I knew that..."

"It's okay, Justin, you're doing well to ask. It's not something I keep locked up either, there's no reason to. How did I know I'm gay? Hm, actually it started when two of my three friends at the dormitory began wanking and talked about the girls they fantasised about. Pretty natural I thought, but when I did it no girl's features would be conjured in my mind. I saw - more angular faces, bodies with edges rather than curves. And I saw a certain face. I'm kind of centred on Remus, always have been, so one day I just accepted that I must be gay, since I was in love with a guy."

"You say two of your three friends..."

"Yes, because Remus has been a very private person throughout his life - his parents told me he was always like that even before he was bitten. He kept himself behind his curtains and if he did masturbate, which I think he did, he hid it behind silencing charms. For a long time I was in the dark whether he liked girls or boys. I knew what I was though."

"So how do I find out?"

"Well, watch yourself. I suppose you must have done that for a good deal. Who do you think about. Or dream about? What images in your head make you hot? You might also like both genders you know. Just a certain person would turn you on... life gives us a lot of options."

"Thanks. I'll think about that..."

I know I'm watching Ron much too often. It's a wonder no one has started to tease me yet. Am I in love with Ron? We reach the parking space of the museum now and Remus says:

"Okay, you have a few minutes of time to browse the store if you want."

The girls and the McMillans go inside. I'm not interested. I wait outside and look for a shady area, which I find on the other side of the road in the direction where our cars are. Slowly they drift out of the shop and we go back to get into our cars. Yes, cars, as Sirius has gone out and bought a second one a while ago, a bit smaller, but still a van. Now we fit in without cramming. The drive back home isn't too long, but we're quite tired from all the hiking today. I walk over to my room and keep to myself tonight. 

**Ron**

What's it with Justin today? He's been looking at me the whole time. Whenever I looked at him he gazed at me. That's strange! Wonder if he knows that I'm gay. We've spent such a lot of time together in the last half year and I never once mentioned it. I really like him - shit, he's vanishing to his room. I wanted to talk to him for a while. Now, what do I do? 

I decide to go and take a shower, then put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. And then I go over and knock on Justin's door. He opens and wears something similar to what I wear, only his chest is - heavens! bare... the blood in my body suddenly rushes to just somewhere and I'm feeling strangely light headed.

"Hi!" Justin says.

"Hi. I wanted to come talk a bit or something..." I stutter.

"Sure. Want me to come up to the common room? - Or do you want to come in? We can play a bit of chess if you like..."

"Okay."

I walk in and he closes the door behind me. His room is about the same size as mine with the same two windows and similar curtains. His four poster looks made up nicely, but the book turned around tells me he must have been reading on it. I can't stop looking at him. He's really well built, almost as tall as I am, good shoulders, hair hanging in his face. He lets it grow out I think, but it's lovely. He's a dark blond and he has blue eyes almost exactly like the colour of mine. I find myself turned on so much that I'd prefer to leave again, but I think I can't go back now. We sit down on the bed and he gets his chess set out. Chess is good. We can talk a bit during a casual game. But I find I can't concentrate. I think I lack something in my brain, it might be oxygen, I don't know, but he beats me in barely twenty minutes.

"Hey, what's wrong with you, mate! That's not your usual standard!" he grins.

"No. No, it isn't, I know. Sorry. What's the time?"

"Half past eight."

"I would like to turn in, we've done a lot of walking and the sun made me a bit dizzy. I think I go and sleep..." 

"Okay, Ron. It was nice to have you here. Do that again some time!"

I get up from the bed, glad I'm wearing a long and slightly wide t-shirt.

"Sure. I'd love to... good night!"

"Good night, Ron."

I open the door as slowly as I can so it doesn't look like a flight, close it and then rush back to my own room. Geez, I am hard! I drop down on the bed, grab my wand, lock the door and hurriedly set up silencing spells. I have to do something about that hard-on, or I won't ever be able to sleep. 

**Harry**

I see Ron coming from the other end of the house and running up the stairs to his room. What's wrong with him? I'll have to talk to him soon. He's been with Justin a lot, so we've just let him be, but this worries me a bit. Or should I talk to Justin? No, I think I'll talk with Ron first. 

"What's up, Harry?" Hermione asks softly. We sit at the kitchen table and play some simple dice games. 

"Ron..." I say.

"Yes, I wonder what's going on with him. He's a bit reclusive lately."

"You could say that. I think he's sorting out feelings..."

"For who? I'm beginning to think he's gay, he never looks at any of us girls, and he spends so much time with Justin. Which I think is a perfectly good thing."

"You wouldn't mind if he was gay?"

"Oh, come off it, Harry, why should I? Siri and Moony are gay, and so?"

"True. I think, Ron's in love with Justin."

"So he IS gay? Did he tell you?"

"Last summer already. I promised not to tell..."

"It's okay, Harry. I don't mind. If he wanted me to know he would have told me himself," she says. 

"I'm debating with myself if I should go to Justin and tell him, Ron's gay or if I should talk to Ron first..."

"I think it might be a good idea to tell Justin. If you try to talk to Ron he'll only dig his heels in and become as stubborn as a mule... he always needs to think it's his own idea in these things."

"Yes, that's true. Would you excuse me for a while?"

"Sure. I'll go upstairs already..."

"Okay, I'll see you there."

I walk over and knock on Justin's door. It takes a moment, then he opens the door. He's probably very astonished to see me.

"Hi. Can I talk to you, Justin?"

"Hi. Come on in. You're only the second one tonight..." he says with a grin.

"Oh, is it? I've seen Ron coming from your end of the house and running up the stairs not even seeing Hermione and me. You didn't have a fight or something, did you?"

"Nah... why should we? We've become really good friends, Harry. I like him a lot, you know."

"That's fine. - Justin, I've watched you two. Is there more than friendship? It would be great, you know. Ron's been so confused since last year, when he found out he's interested in boys rather than girls. I think, he might be interested in you..."

He stares at me and I already fear I've made a terrible mistake. But after the initial shock he grins again.

"So, that's what it was..."

"Justin, if you have to let him down, let him down easy, okay? I mean, I don't know how you swing and it's none of my business, but he's my best chum and you're a good friend, too, so..."

"You know, you're a really good friend, Harry. I'm glad you told me. I really am. Letting him down? My arse! In fact, if you don't mind, I think I'm going up there to his room right now!"

I smile.

"That's really great of you, Justin! You'd be nice together, I'm sure..."

"Thanks, Harry. I'd love to be with him. I won't tell him right away that it's been you who opened my eyes."

"But do it soon, because he's holding grudges! But he's a great friend."

We both get up and go to the door. Justin quickly pulls a t-shirt over his head and follows me through the classroom and up the staircase. I go up one more floor and meet Hermione in our room.

Justin 

Let him down, my arse! I could dance! Harry, you're great! Thanks for telling me, mate, because now I know for sure that Ron feels something for me. I knock on his door. It takes quite a while until he opens. I grin and say:

"Sorry to disturb you, mate, but there's something I'd like to tell you if you let me in..."

He smiles! 

"Yeah, come inside."

This time we sit down on his bed. Ron looks at me expectantly. I wonder if he guesses what I'm about to say. Will he be shocked? Not if what Harry says is true. I take a deep breath, then I say:

"You know, it made me very happy that you came over to my room tonight. It's because - well, I think I fancy you quite a bit. And if I've understood your signal tonight the right way then you like me quite a bit, too, don't you?"

Ron's blue eyes widen and he blushes, but then he just nods. I put my hands on his knees and look him straight into the eyes.

"Ron. Do you want us to be together? I'd like to try and find out. I really like you, you're a great friend and you're fun to be with. You're good looking, too, you know..."

That's all I can say. I feel my face heat up as badly as Ron's does, but he looks at me and smiles and then says:

"I'm not as good with words, Justin. Yes, I like you that way. Yes, that's why I got out of your room, it was just a bit too evident... and yes, I'd like us to be together!"

I pull him down on the bed, so that we're side by side and then I get closer to him and feel his arms coming around my shoulders, I sling my right arm around his waist and all of a sudden there's no space left between us and I can feel his lips on mine. Oh boy, what a feeling! It's ten times better than I ever imagined. Slowly we adjust our mouths and I press my tongue against his lips. He lets me in and I start to explore. Meet his tongue! I want to cry out in bliss! My cock reacts, too... oh god, how will Ron react to that?

My brain must have gone out. All I know about is his arms around me and his mouth on mine and now I can feel his own reaction to this. Holy shit, this feels amazing. It's the first time I'm kissing like this and I find it unbelievable. 

When we come up for air for a moment I look into his eyes and he breathes hard.

"That was incredible, Justin..."

"It was, Ron. I really liked that..."

I brush lightly over his cheek. Then I just have to kiss him again. It's even better now. I'm closing my eyes and really start to feel great! Then I feel his hand slowly coming under my t-shirt and splaying over my bare back. I can't hold a moan back. But this seems to egg him on even more, because now he moves down, reaches the small of my back, the waistband of my sweatpants, my shorts, oh god, he's going right for my buttocks and oh, this feels good! His hand is hot, but he presses my flesh and I want to cry out again - only this time I do. He is quite surprised and looks at me.

"Just don't stop, don't bloody stop, Ron! Let's get rid of those t-shirts..."

We both pull the t-shirts off and I can finally look at him. My hands explore his shoulders and his bare chest, the rosy nipples, gods, they're light pink. I move my head down to get a first taste of them. I have barely touched them, when he starts to moan and breathe harder again. Oh, but they taste nice. I suck on the nipples, push him on his back and straddle him, to get closer to those wonderful buds. And I can feel his hard cock under mine. I get up on my knees and start pulling down my sweats and my shorts. He stares and his eyes look glazed over, but he follows the fabric down with his hand. Touches my belly. Oh, oh yes, there, that's good!

"Yes, yes, Ron, there! That's good!" I whisper.

Then I get off him for a moment to get rid of the unwanted garments. Now I'm fully naked and he stares at me. My cock stands upright. He can't stop looking at it. I scoot closer, kiss him again and say in a heated voice:

"It's all yours, love, yours for the taking..." 

"Oh yes, Justin, yes... and will you have me in exchange?"

"Wouldn't want to miss it, Ron..."

He grins. He's beautiful when he grins, he's got that charming little dimple on his left cheek when he grins. Now he lifts his hip to shove his pyjama pants down. I pull air in sharply. Gosh, he's beautiful. Endlessly long legs, nicely muscled, beautiful hips, the hip bones very visible, long navel, a coppery bush of hair between navel and cock. And the cock! I could swoon! He's long and well shaped. I think I just want to stroke over it a bit, but now he's breathing in sharply. I look up at him. He grins again.

"I take it you like what you see?"

I grin right back.

"No, I like what I GET!" 

He pulls me down for another kiss. We just lie next to each other exchanging kisses. It's all a bit rushed I think all of a sudden. But it feels so good, so who cares? 

In the end we just touch a bit, but I really love the feel of his cock in my hand. I curl it around the shaft and start pumping softly. And instantly he starts moaning. He doesn't last very long. I'm not surprised, I'm quite sure I won't last longer! And the proof I get a few minutes later, when I come all over his hand. But it feels so amazing! So unbelievably amazing. It's the first time someone else gives me my orgasm, it's just so bloody brilliant. 

We cuddle for a while. When I make a move to get up, he holds me back and asks:

"Stay with me?"

"Through the night?" I ask back.

He nods. 

"Okay!" 

He smiles brightly and pulls up the thin summer blankets. We close up and kiss again, then he turns to his side, I turn on mine and press my back against him and he just holds me. 

The next thing I know is I wake up beside him. When I open my eyes I remember something really important has happened yesterday and the next thing I notice is Ron, curled all around me. So it wasn't a dream. I'm really sharing the bed with him.

**Ron**

When I wake up I'm almost falling off my bed. Justin is nestled close to me and I'm curled all round him. His right arm is draped over my lower belly and his head is burrowed on my shoulder. Gosh, this feels good. Gosh, he's so lovely and gosh, I'm hard again. He starts to stir, the hand on my belly brushing over a very sensitive spot. I sigh and hold him there. My cock shoots up and I feel his head turning, looking down, then cracking a grin. He looks up to my face.

"Good morning, Ron," he says with a cheeky little smile. 

"Morning, Justin. What's so funny?"

"Not funny - welcome..."

That hand of his gives my cock a soft pinch. I gasp. Oh, but I want this every morning! It's so good that we don't have to get up early to go to class. Vacation! That word is so sweet right about now. For a moment I'm thinking about what Harry and Hermione are probably doing. Then I decide to push all thoughts of others out of my mind. Justin turns and looks at my alarm clock. 

"What's the time?" I ask and yawn.

"Just past seven," he says, turning back.

He lifts himself up and straddles me. HA! I'm not the only one with a hard-on here! But before I can tell him he lowers his head and kisses me. I close my eyes and just enjoy. He embraces me tightly and I let my arms snake around his body, pulling him closer and keeping him on my mouth. I think, the ability for reasonable thinking is leaving me rapidly and wonder how I can even think that much. But then Justin begins to nibble along my jaw and down to my throat. 

"Nng..." 

Not very coherent. Let's try that again, I think. Justin has now advanced to my nipples. Oh dear!

"Nnnng..."

This time he looks up quickly and grins. Then returns to lick my nipples and tries out my response by blowing at them. 

"Oh man..."

"That's been at least a bit more coherent, love," he teases. 

"Oh, but it's so good, Justin!" I manage to croak.

"Do you like it, really?" 

"Yeah, I like it. Really. Like. It..."

"Good!"

And he continues to move downwards. Next I feel his tongue poking my navel. What the heck? I never knew one could feel anything like that THERE! Now I do. Now he trails down with his tongue, down along my belly until he reaches the pubic hair. And with it - my cock. Wait a minute, he's not going to... oh yes, he DOES! Licks my cock. And it feels, wow! That's like a bomb just exploded in my nerves. And I thought his hand on it felt good? This is unbelievable. I frantically grab something with my hands. One hand lands on the sheet, the other catches Justin's hair. 

Justin seems to enjoy himself. He happily laps at my cock and when I look at him he's giving me that heated look back that I hope to see many more times. 

"Do nothing, Ron, let me pleasure you..."

"Justin," I pant, "have you done this before?"

"Nope. I've just seen some pictures. Would be nice to see if what those guys did is something you like, because it looked incredibly sexy..."

"Do it. And teach me," I groan.

I get more opportunity to groan soon as he's actually pulling my cock into his mouth. It's pretty thick, so he can't take much of it, but he suckles on it, flicks his tongue over the most sensitive spots and caresses me with it. All the while he pumps the shaft with one of his hands. I'm almost going out of my mind as the sensation takes me ever closer to the edge. 

"Justin, I'm going to come, oh, oh, Justin! Oh god, I..."

I come. I scream and let it shoot, not caring, where it goes, but seemingly it goes down Justin's throat. When I manage to look he still swallows. Then he looks up and into my eyes. He sighs and drops his face on my belly, while his hand sneaks up and looks for mine. It's been amazing. I pull him up and want another kiss. And that's when I can taste it. A pang of musky scent, salty with an almost sweet undertone. I wonder if I'm tasting my own flavour on his lips and in his mouth. Whatever it is it's turning me on immensely and I can feel his hard cock as he straddles me again and rubs it lightly on my belly. 

There goes again... I smile up at him.

"You're amazing, Justin..."

"Any love left for me then?"

"Oh you bet..."

And I pull him back down for another kiss. I suppose, it's my turn to find out more about him and his body. Which I do, but I think I'm slow and still too reluctant. He's nice about it all and thinks we need time to get adjusted. 

"I think I find myself rapidly falling down a deep, deep chasm. But it's such a good feeling of falling... would that be falling in love, Justin?" 

I can't believe I'm hearing myself saying that! He nuzzles me though and kisses me. It seems he liked that. Then he replies slowly:

"That feeling of falling is mutual, Ron. I think, it's happening to me, too..."

**Remus**

My ears perk up. That was from Ron's room. And it sounded like... oh, he's probably jacking off... I'm wondering about Ron. I know he thinks he's gay, but he's so held back. He's turned sixteen a few months ago. We gave him a big party of course, as we do with all of them. He really enjoyed being the centre of attention and we all gladly gave it to him. I'm trying to remember anything special about that evening, but nothing comes to mind. Justin's been around him quite often. They seem to have become friends. I thought it was an almost natural choice after Harry and Hermione became lovers. 

I turn around, look at the clock. Vacation! It's only shortly past seven and I don't need to get up before nine. We've decided that breakfast would not be before nine during the break, that we would go without lunch and have dinner earlier. 

Therefore I have all the time to nuzzle into Siri's shoulder and lightly nip the flesh. He wakes up, groans a bit and immediately pulls me into his arms. How I love him! Kiss me, love, yes...

**Sirius**

He wakes me! He rarely does that and even more rarely that early in the morning, because he's not really a morning person. But that look in the golden eyes... I know that glance, it promises a lot of good fun and an explosion of feelings. 

"Remus, my love..." I murmur and kiss him.

Like every other time I'm feeling those lips on mine and that tongue touch mine I'm on fire. It doesn't take much to get me turned on and soon he's working his way over my body. Hands, mouth, teeth, tongue, oh the magic he does. I let myself drown in that ocean. It's warm and while wet it's still hot and dry as well, it goes straight to that one point where it feels best, even though he doesn't touch that just yet. 

We allow ourselves time enough to reach the crest of those wonderful waves and recover from the ride. Then we go down to wash up and get dressed. When we arrive at the breakfast table, inside, as it's raining, only the McMillans, Ernie and Ginny are up yet. We sit down and Winky brings our breakfast. While we're discussing the day's plans and activities I hear someone coming down the stairs. I look up and see Ron and.... Justin! Wow! Now that's a lovely surprise. They sit down at the table on their usual spot. 

I look over at Justin and I must have asked the question without words, because Justin smiles and says:

"Ask your godson..."

"I think, I will... but if you two need to talk, come anytime."

**Remus**

I can smell the sex before they even come down the stairs. So I did hear right. They'd make for a nice couple and Siri and I would feel much less alone in being gay! What does Justin mean by 'ask your godson'? I'll have to get it out of Siri later on.

Right now we decide on a visit to Bern to stroll around town. Once everybody is up and about we leave for the town and spend the whole day there. We let the kids stroll off and fix meeting points. They all know Bern quite well by now. 

**Harry**

Remus and Sirius let us off the leash. I decide to take Hermione first to Gringotts and then to a jeweller's. While we walk down to the Zouberbär I say:

"Hermione, won't today be a good opportunity to pick our rings?"

"Yes, Harry, and I'd love to do it. But I want to contribute with half of it. I want this to be a shared gift for us both, okay?"

"That's fine with me."

"I'll let you pay for them and give you half of it back later, how's that?" she asks.

"That's perfect."

"Good. Here we are."

We go through to the other side and straight to Gringotts. While I wait I'm looking around the small branch office. We're not taken to any vaults of course, since we're strangers. But if I'd ask to I wouldn't be astonished if they'd have a way to let me go into my vault in London. Silly thoughts. I get my money, thank the goblin politely and leave.

Hermione receives her money through a regular Swiss bank account. She uses an ATM close by and then we go hunting for rings. It's fun. We see a lot of nice stuff and a lot that makes us laugh straight out. Finally we find what we like most. A single flat gold band about three millimetres wide, the edges rounded. We ask for our names to be engraved, but no date yet. The clerk has this done immediately and tells us:

"If you'd ever like to have a date added you can bring them back."

"Thank you, that's fine."

I'm paying for the rings. They seem a bit on the expensive side, but who cares. When we meet Draco, Parvati, Padma and Blaise a bit later on we're all laden with little shopping bags. Parvati looks at our hands and says:

"Hey, weren't you going off to get your rings?"

"We found them," I say.

"Then why aren't you wearing them?"

"Yes, that's true, why aren't we?" 

I turn to Hermione who takes the box out of her pocket. She opens it, I snatch her ring and push the box into Draco's hands. Then I look at my lover and take her left hand to slowly push the ring over her finger. It fits just fine, but she shakes her head, pulls both rings off and then puts the new ring on her finger and the old one right next to it. I want to kiss her on the spot, but she just takes the ring Draco passes her and puts it on my finger. It's an incredible feeling and my smile probably completely gives my emotion away, but I couldn't care less. While she lets me kiss her, Draco says quietly:

"I hereby declare you husband and wife!"

We all giggle. I give him a little shove, but he laughs. He's opened up so much lately, I think it's Parvati's doing, but we're all happy for them. She's making him a little sillier, but much more fun. We then go and look for the others and find another group on the square in front of the houses of parliament. Finally we're all at the meeting point at something after three in the afternoon. Remus and Sirius take us back to the station, where we get into the train to Burgdorf after four. In that moment it happens. 

Six Death Eaters! They hadn't even bothered dressing up as Muggles! Dressed in their black cloaks and hoods up, masks firmly on their faces. How stupid can you get? We spot them minutes before they are able to close up and we all have our wands out and ready, sending out stunners as fast as we can. The two Aurors who are with us, Remus, Sirius and the McMillans alone are match enough for them, but we kids have our say as well. 

Within seconds the track is filled with local hit wizards. They start to shield the area against any more Muggles and check on the Death Eaters. One of the local Aurors immediately walks up to his British colleagues who point to Remus and Sirius. The two begin to explain.

"Would you want us to come to your local Ministry to clear this mess up? These six people are Death Eaters. You do know what they are, don't you?" Remus asks calmly. 

"Yes, we've been told to watch out for any of them actually. And yes, I'd like you to come to our Ministry. Some of my colleagues will clear up here and do the necessary obliviating."

We're concealed and magicked away. When I'm able to take in my surroundings again I find myself in a long room, fitted with several benches and single chairs. My friends are all next to me. The six Death Eaters have been bound with ropes. The Aurors take our statements and then it's discussed what is to be done with the Death Eaters.

"I suggest to owl our British Ministry and alert them to have them picked up. They're not really your problem, and you don't want to have to burden yourself with the scum," one of our Aurors declares.

"Yes, I'd be glad to be rid of them soon. Should we identify them?"

"I'll take off the masks..."

The first one turns out to be Lucius Malfoy. Ei gucke da! I thought. Now there's a nice little catch! He looks daggers at everyone and his son in particular. The next two I don't know, but it seems that the McMillans and Sirius do. Mr. McMillan whispers:

"That's a very close friend of Dolores Umbridge's, his name's Alberto Thimble. He's working as a freelance lawyer but often gets work from the Ministry."

And Sirius:

"Dear me, Prunella Quirke... who would have expected that?"

"Who's she?" I ask.

"An Auror. Was one of my superiors back in my days as an Auror. She was a Ravenclaw."

There are no more surprises. The remaining three Death Eaters are unknown to all of us. Once we have all given our statements we are free to leave. We've missed three trains, but we don't mind. We've come out of the attack alive. When we finally reach our home we set the map up to find out if we've been followed. There's no sign of any other Death Eaters though. Within several hours we get a fresh set of Aurors coming in. They inform us that the captured Death Eaters are already in security cells at Azkaban to await their trial. 

"Does it make sense to put them there? Voldemort will get there sooner or later," I remark.

"Not much, but it's the only place safe enough right now," Sirius says grimly.

I hate the expression that's showing on his face every time the term Azkaban comes up. I fully understand it of course. It's just so hard to see how much it still affects him. Sodding bastards who sent him there. I'm glad Crouch is dead! I just hope, Fudge will not be Minister for long anymore, the incompetent fool.

The episode will be felt for a while, I think. For one we're now afraid that our location is known. It will be Snape's job to find out if this is the case. On the other hand, there are several Death Eaters less. Among them one of the worst, Lucius Malfoy, who is really a pain in the back. I suppose, Voldemort will be quite angry to have lost two of his lieutenants, first Pettigrew and now Malfoy. If he'll be left with people of the quality of a Crabbe, Goyle or Macnair he'll have a hard time conquering the wizarding world. 

But then Sirius says something about that Auror who has been captured. It's like the Death Eaters have infiltrated the Ministry so badly, that they are like cancer growing. 

"Well, I for one will try to work in the direction that we will do a thorough search for the Dark Mark on people in the Ministry. Shouldn't be a problem to get Bones behind me. Umbridge should be shut up for a while, after finding out her closest outside contact is a Death Eater. Thimble was quite importantly working in many cases of Death Eater trials all those years ago and all of his clients, including Malfoy, were let off the hook."

"Interesting bit, Mr. McMillan. You'll have some work cut out for you then," Sirius says.

"Oh, I've had that before. It was difficult to get this week free, but I intend to make it a memorable one. They haven't found you here yet. I'm not overly scared."

"We'll see. And we'll fight them as long as we possibly can."

"Does the local Ministry know this is a wizarding safe house?"

"No. We are trying to be as inconspicuous as possible. So far we fared well enough and were left alone completely."

"I see."

"Actually, there are really very few people who know. Dumbledore, some Order members and Aurors who are Order members, the Hogwarts staff and the parents. Otherwise no one - but of course it can always leak somewhere inadvertently. It's not like someone would do this maliciously, at least I hope not," Remus says.

Over all it seems most unimportant that Hermione and I actually just lived one of the most important days of our lives. We wear the rings! 

Sooner or later people will notice the ring on my finger. I feel terribly exposed. Just imagine what Aunt Petunia or Uncle Vernon would have to say! I'd like to pay them a visit, just to hear them screech!

In a few weeks Hermione's parents will be here. What will THEY say? That's much more important. After all they're my beloved's parents. Worst case will be that we'll have to wait for another two years. But Hermione keeps telling me they will be fine with it.

**Justin**

It's just a few more hours until Mum and Dad will be here. They come by their own car, take the ferry and drive through France. Since they are Muggles they will have no problem to pass through the wards. I'm looking forward to meet them. They're great people and so is my little sister, but Jenny's not with them when they finally arrive. I welcome them first. We're sitting outside and when I see their car coming up the road I jump up and wait for them to show them where they can park the car. 

They are happy to see me! Mum embraces me and kisses my cheeks, Dad slaps my shoulder and says:

"Hello there, Justin!"

"Hi Mum, hi Dad! It's so good to have you here for a week! I've missed you."

"We've missed you, son. Jenny sends her love, but she had something planned with a school friend of hers for months, so she excuses herself."

"That's okay. Mum, Dad, there's something I need to tell you..."

"What - do you have a girlfriend?" Mum asks.

"Not a girlfriend. Rather a boyfriend... we've been friends for some time, and we've come together a good week ago."

My parents are shocked. Dad looks at me with a strange face. Then he makes kind of a helpless gesture and asks:

"Are you happy, Justin?"

"Very much so, Dad. He's a very nice boy. He's a Gryffindor. Well, I'll introduce you in a moment. Can you take out your stuff? I'll first show you to your room, okay?"

"Fine, thank you. That house definitely looks old!"

"It is quite old, but the back and middle part are renovated brand new, come and see..."

Dad takes two small suitcases and a bag out of the car and follows me through the door to the classroom.

"That's our classroom. And for the moment it's also our living room and dining room. With guests we don't fit in the kitchen anymore. If the weather is too bad to be outside we fix this room for either purpose."

When Dad wants to pick the luggage up, I smile and say:

"No need, Dad, watch out!"

I levitate the stuff and guide it inside. Dad smiles, shakes his head and says:

"Now there's a nice way of transporting things. Do you know that this is the first time I actually see you do something magical?"

"I know. I so longed to show you, but at home we're not allowed to do magic outside of school. No one bothers here, so we can do whatever we like. We need to go through there..."

We go to the back of the house, where I show them my room (which doesn't see much of me these days) and then theirs one floor up. 

"This is the bathroom. Sorry, but you'll have to share it with the girls, Mum, and Dad, you'll have to come down to ours..."

"That's okay, Justin. We're guests. We adjust."

"Do you need to change or something? Make yourself comfortable, we like to be easy around here and it's very warm right now. So put on something light and that will be fine with everyone."

"That we will, Justin, thank you."

"Fine. When you're done, go through the classroom and through the kitchen. The door leads outside, all you have to do is turn to the right around the house to the front, we're out on the terrace."

"Thank you, Justin. I'm looking forward to spend time here with you..."

"I'm happy you're both here!"

I leave them alone. Twenty minutes later they turn up, dressed in light summer clothes. I first introduce them to Remus and Sirius.

"Mum, Dad, these are Professor Remus Lupin and Professor Sirius Black. As you know they're the ones who are looking after us. Remus, Sirius, these are my parents..."

They all shake hands and everyone sits down. Dobby brings some fresh lemonade and chilled pumpkin juice. I wonder where he gets the pumpkin juice, but we all happily sip on a glass full. I also introduce my class mates and my boyfriend.

"Well, that's him, Ron Weasley."

"Pleased to meet you, Ron. I hear you've won the heart of our son..." Dad says.

"As much as he's won mine, sir," Ron says and smiles.

"You're both well then?"

"Yes sir, we are."

"Well, that's good then. Nothing for us to do but welcome you to the family, Ron. Not that we can easily invite you to our home right now, which is a shame."

"Especially not after we had another little meeting with Death Eaters last week. I'd love to come..."

It went much better than I was afraid it would. In the course of the following week my parents delightedly watch as we show them lots of things we've learned in the past five years. We leave on several outings and see a bit more of the mountains. We tell my parents all about the skiing and how much we liked it. The week is gone in a moment! On Friday evening they leave, but I'm happy having been able to see them for a while and catching up. 

The week after that it's Morag's parents who come. 

**Mandy**

It's my turn. I am really excited because it's so long since I've seen Mum and Dad. They arrive by Portkey and I introduce everyone, starting with Remus and Sirius. 

"So you're Remus Lupin. We weren't too thrilled to leave our daughter in the care of an ex convict and a werewolf, to be quite honest, but she seems well, so we won't mention anything," my Dad says.

Oh no, Dad! Please don't start that argument. Sirius steps up and looks calmly at my father who's at least a head shorter. Then he says:

"Before you spoil yourself your stay here, sir, I'd like to point out that I may have spent twelve years in Azkaban, but I was there without reason. And I've spent the years between school and the sentence to protect people like you from Death Eaters. I've done my duty and more than that, you may want to inquire with my former superior, Alastor Moody. And I also have something to say to your obvious fear of werewolves. First of all it's unfounded prejudice. Did you ever know a werewolf personally before your daughter had one as a teacher?"

"No, we..."

"Then I would ask you to please take the pain of getting to know one. Werewolves are people like you and I. Yes, they transform into a wolf once a month and they CAN be deadly. But Remus has not ever once attacked anyone. He's a responsible person who knows how to control the wolf inside of him and takes every precaution possible never to harm anyone on a full moon night. If you can look past what you just said before you will find that you will enjoy your time with us here in Switzerland."

That shuts my father up. I'm very glad I can take them out to show them their room. I know there are tears in my eyes and I don't hide them. Mum notices and says:

"There's no need to cry, Mandy. We're only stating our concern."

"Mum, if Remus would have wanted to attack any of us he would have done so long ago. Can't you just accept him as the person he is? He's the kindest, most competent teacher I've ever had. Apart from Professors McGonagall and Flitwick, but he's in their category. And Sirius does a fine job as well."

We still have a few quarrels and in the end I'm almost glad the week is over.

**Hermione**

My anticipation is growing. Mum and Dad will be here today. I really can't wait, but Harry keeps me busy and we stay in bed as long as we can. We're getting better at this lovemaking thing every day. I don't think I'll ever be able to live without that anymore. It so completes me, it's like there's that last piece that finishes the puzzle when I feel Harry's penis inside of me. He fits there. After the first few times we have completely lost the awkwardness. We're even laughing about our clumsiness and look forward every day to explore more. So far the contraceptive spells work perfectly. It's become routine to use them and it's a small bit compared to the amount of good feelings we get in return with no fear of unwanted consequences. 

Harry's tickling me. 

"Hey, you're all lost in thoughts, love!" 

"I am. Thoughts about you, about our future together... now looking forward to see Mum and Dad... I love you, Harry!"

He rakes his hands through my hair. I gaze down into his eyes, so green, so bright green and like one of those springs that are bottomless. I could drown in his eyes. In the middle of the next round of snogging I hear voices from the outside through the open window.

"Hermione! Harry! They're here, come down!"

We jump up, get dressed quickly and rush down. They're here, both of them look well, though worried about me and the moment they see Harry and I come out of the house hand in hand they seem to know. I re-introduce Harry and they hug him, both of them, after they've hugged me. Gosh, I'm so happy to see them I could dance. We'll have ten days! For some of them the Weasleys will also be here, but that will only be more fun. 

The next thing after we say hello is that they notice the ring on Harry's, then the one on my finger. Mum grins, looks from Harry to me, then says:

"Tell me, love, is there something I should know?"

"Yes, Mum, there is... we're engaged."

"Dear me! Hermione, I know you are a sincere person, but isn't that a bit early?"

"Maybe, but we don't need to get married tomorrow... we know we're young. But Harry will be of age in a year and I not long after, so we don't think it's too early."

Dad turns to Harry:

"Are you sure you want this little rose? She's got more than her share of thorns, Harry!"

"Love her thorns, Mr. Granger, and the beauty of the flower as well as its scent far outweigh the thorns. Which make her interesting in my humble point of view," Harry says, completely serious.

We all stare at him. Usually he's not so good at strong returns, but this time... oh I love him so much! Dad seems content though:

"Just the kind of answer I can expect from a future son. You are a fine boy, Harry, I hope the two of you will be very happy together."

"We already are, Dad," I admit.

Mum grins again. 

"So you've discovered the joys of young love?" she asks, "Well, I'm happy to hear that, you were so immersed in your books I was afraid you'd never get out of the libraries."

"I still love my books, Mum. Harry doesn't mind..."

It's so good to banter with my parents again. Mum and Dad are great people and they are fun to be with. The whole afternoon we first show them the part of the house they haven't seen yet, then we introduce them to the neighbours, then I take them for a walk to talk with them about Harry's birthday, when they will still be here, together with the Weasleys. 

"We probably won't really surprise him, but I want him to have a really great party."

"Quite understandable, love, he didn't have it very easy until recently, now did he?" Dad says.

"No, he didn't and in a way he still doesn't. There's still Voldemort out there!"

"Ah yes, I almost forgot about that one."

"So, do you have a gift for him yet?" Mum asks.

"No, that's why I'm so out of my mind. I don't know what to give him... he's got quite a lot of Quidditch related stuff already, but there must be something else out there other than Quidditch!"

Both my parents laugh. It's like Muggle boys and football I think, they just can't stop thinking and talking about it. What's a girl to do?

"Have you thought of giving him a journal?" Mum says.

"Don't you think he'll think it's rather girly?"

"It's worth a thought."

"Not that it wouldn't be good for him to have a diary. I just don't know how he would react to that..."

"Then something nice to wear. Like a really nice pair of silk pyjamas?" Dad suggests.

"DAD! Not now that I've barely managed to get him to sleep in the nude!!! I might do that for Christmas, though."

He laughs tears. I knew he would. But then he gets serious and says:

"Well, there are other things in fabric. Some silk bed sheets for example..."

"That's a nice idea. Would be fun for both of us. I think I might use it to hide the diary."

"Hermione, have you been sleeping with Harry?" Mum asks, all of a sudden.

"Yes, Mum, I have, for a while now."

"And what are you doing in terms of birth control?"

"Oh, don't worry about that, there's a very handy spell... and we've been using it, believe me. None of us would want to have a baby already. We both have another two years of school and we won't waste them."

"Phew... good. Better magic than hormones, eh?" 

"I don't know how it really works, but it does. At least I'm not pregnant yet. I want children, Mum, and I want them fairly soon, but I also want to do some useful work. So I'll have to find a way to combine the two. WE will have to find a way to combine the two, I don't want Harry somewhere on the outside while I'm raising our children."

My Mum takes me to Bern on one of the following days so I can shop for Harry's birthday gifts. We find what I'm looking for and I have it all wrapped at the shop. 

"So, do you like your future son-in-law, Mum? I know he's still a bit clumsy sometimes, but then his social skills haven't exactly been well trained."

"Harry is a sweetheart, Hermione and a keeper, believe me. You help him grow up. You'll give him the confidence he needs to get better in the department of social skills, I'm not worried about that. I don't think you made the wrong choice, even with a Voldemort on his back..."

"I'm glad you think so, Mum. I really love him, you know. For a while in fourth year I thought it was Ron, but then... last year just made it clear."

"Well, if we have what you need, then we'd better get back, don't you think?"

"Yes. Will you keep the goods in your room until his birthday?"

"Sure."

We've planned this day well. The Weasleys will arrive the day before Harry's birthday. Remus will be taking us to Ballenberg again the next day, so that Sirius and the rest of the gang will have free reign of the place to decorate and prepare the party in the evening. I'm really looking forward to the day. 

But before that we're going to Melide. That's a tiny place in the Ticino, where we visit another funny kind of a museum. We're all delighted at the Mini-Suisse. It's not very large, but contains the main Swiss landmark buildings in a scale of 1:100. There's the famous Zytglogge tower, the clock tower in Bern. The houses of parliament of course, the main cathedral in Zürich, the city hall in Basle, the cathedral in Lausanne, the old castle in Thun, one impressive viaduct over the Via Mala gorge and others. It takes us about three hours to walk through slowly. We all think it's very cute. Even though we made a fairly long drive to get there. But we're camping on a campground on one of the lakes in the area, get to swim for a while and have a barbecue dinner. 

And the next day Remus takes us over a series of passes. It's really impressive. Finally the cars get loaded on a train to pass through one of the longest tunnels in Europe. And one of the oldest. It only takes about twenty minutes, but we're not allowed any light, so we really sit in the dark. More fun, Remus claims. Ernie keeps tickling Ginny. We make fun of the people who feel the need to leave their light on. Finally we reach home again in the late afternoon. 

**Sirius**

We're still recovering from the long drive yesterday, but today we expect exhausting visitors. Arthur and Molly Weasley will be coming with their twin sons. Fred and George will surely add a lot of fun to the next week or ten days. Molly is her usual competent self and tries to take over the household, but we forbid her to touch even one thing. She's only allowed to bake Harry's birthday cake, but only if she really can't leave it alone, so she gets the kitchen for herself in the evening, because she will not be here tomorrow during the day. 

The day will be mine and the kids who will stay back and not go to Ballenberg. Only Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ernie and Neville want to go again, so they will be fine with the Mercedes. It seats twelve persons nicely. Remus wakes the participants of the trip early and we see them off at eight thirty in the morning. The Grangers, the Weasleys less Ron and the kids happily board the car and Remus gives me a last kiss.

"Have fun preparing, love!"

"We have some time before we start. Dobby and Winky are making Harry's favourite food and we decorate the outside and set up a dancing floor on the side of the garden and the music comes from the stereo inside... they'll have fun tonight, I'm sure."

"Yes, that should turn out nicely. I'll see to it that they're not too exhausted."

"Good. Have a very pleasant day, my love!"

"You too!"

**Remus**

Everyone's seated, I get in, put on my belt and start the car. Arthur sits next to me, because he has the longest legs, Molly, George and Helen Granger sit on the next row, leaving the remaining two to the teenagers. I get out of my parking space and turn the car, then leave the farm with a last wave to Siri who waits until we're out of sight. 

On the way Arthur asks me:

"Is something wrong with Ron, Remus? He seemed so not his usual self yesterday..."

"I think he'll have something to tell you and Molly, and he's still gathering the courage to do it..."

"Oh, you mean, it's not yours to tell?"

"At least I see it that way. Not before he allows me to talk about it in any case."

"Is he in love with someone he thinks we wouldn't approve?" Molly asks.

"You're spot on, Molly."

"Any of the girls in your class?" 

"No, none of them. I'd be glad if you ask him yourself, Molly. I really think it's not fair if I tell you anything about it. Okay?"

"Okay."

Ginny calls from behind: "It's not like he's really making a secret out of it, Remus!"

Molly turns around: "So you know?"

"We all do, Mrs Weasley," Hermione says, "and he'll tell you, but he's not here and I think it's not proper to discuss it. He's happy."

"Oh, good. Okay then."

"Dad, you'll love the place we're going to! I know we did and we immediately decided to take you there. Lots of Muggle stuff to see..." Ginny tries to change the subject.

I'm glad that Ron's love isn't a subject for a while. I don't think it would be making for a good start of the party, if Molly has worked up to her ever ready temper and spoils the mood. I'm not so sure if she is going to accept it easily that Ron is gay. Not that she ever lets Sirius and I feel she doesn't approve of our relationship or isn't happy for us, but her own son is quite something else. 

When we get out of the car and gather around the cashier's counter, Harry gets to stand next to Molly and she discovers his ring. She takes his hand and asks:

"Harry, what's that ring?" 

"Look at Hermione's hand for the other one, Mrs Weasley! We're engaged," Harry tells her with a big smile.

"What! But you're both much too young, Harry!"

"We're engaged, we're not getting married right now, Mrs Weasley. But we will stay together."

"That's good to hear. Congratulations, you two! It's lovely, but it's hard to believe! You're still almost children."

"We'll have to grow up fast enough, Mrs Weasley. I think we're entitled to some happiness before we're possibly killed in this war. It's not going to make a difference if we're still under twenty years of age."

I'm getting the tickets for the group and ask if anyone would like a guide.

"They're also available in English if you'd like one," I tell Arthur and George. 

"Oh, yes, in this case I'd like one, please," says George and steps up to pay for the tickets and guides. 

"Here, let me do that, Remus!"

"Why, thank you!"

"You're doing all the driving, so we can compensate a bit at least, can't we?"

We're walking up the long bit until we get to the museum's area. Ginny had been right. Arthur is absolutely delighted. He can't get enough of all the gadgets to see and we translate all the information for him which isn't available in English. 

Neville gets an assortment of herbs at the apothecary. I buy a bit of herbal tea. We get to see a demonstration of basket weaving at one place. The kids are great, they behave perfectly well and even Fred and George aren't playing around. We keep hearing them mutter:

"How can they get along without magic?"

"They have developed a few rather remarkable things, George. Think of planes, cars, communication, computers, modern mass media, electrical appliances and so on... they're not dumb. Probably you guys could use a lot of their knowledge in chemistry for your joke stuff," I tell them.

"But how did they manage in the times these things here were used? They must have worked all day and half the night," George remarks.

"Pretty much, George," I say.

We're taking it slow. We don't get to see all, but I know that it's going to be a long night, and I know the kids want to have a really good party, so I see to it that they don't get too tired. At four in the afternoon we're back on the way home. Before we leave Lützelflüh, Hermione takes out a long scarf and uses it as a blindfold for Harry, so he won't see the decorations yet.

"You're coming to take your shower at our bathroom, love," she tells him.

He smiles. Of course he knows that we have planned the day out so he won't be in the way of preparing the party, but he looks forward to it and doesn't want to spoil or be spoiled. Hermione leads him inside, through the kitchen and directly up to her room.

We all disperse and I'm taking the time to greet my lover and then go and take a lengthy shower that revives me nicely. The full moon has only been a few nights ago, but I'm feeling well. When I'm finally dressed I take a quick stroll to the study to see if there's any mail. A pile of parchment envelopes are lying on Sirius' desk. He's followed me and tells me:

"Shortly after you left the OWL results came in. I'll ask the kids if they want them tonight or tomorrow after the party."

"That's probably wise! We don't want to spoil their fun."

He grins. 

"I'm quite sure that they need not fear anything."

At six we gather at the table outside. The front of the house has been decorated lovingly and beautifully with paper lanterns, colourful ribbons and later there will be fairy lights. The table is just as colourful and everyone who turns up gets decorated with streamers, confetti and a silly hat. Even Draco plays along. He tells me he's been responsible for the streamers on the terrace. We're all in a very good mood when we sit down and sing a hearty Happy Birthday for Harry. He sits in the middle of the table next to Hermione and beams. 

"You guys are just great!" he says with a low voice.

"Let's bring up the food! Dobby, Winky, if you'd please bring it up!" Sirius calls. We sit opposite Harry and Hermione. 

Then Sirius stands up again and announces:

"Can you just listen for a moment everyone? Unbeknownst to you I've taken the OWL result letters from the owls this morning. You can see them right now, after the dinner, after the party or you can leave them until tomorrow. It's up to you..."

I can see Hermione's eyes glitter. She wants to see hers badly. But the majority of the students thinks it would only spoil their fun, so the food in any case comes first. We get an excellent dinner and afterwards an excellent cake. Molly made one and Barb made one, so it would be enough for everyone. 

Harry gets to blow out his candles, accomplishes it with a simple short blow. Then he opens his presents and thanks everyone. After that we leave the stage to the young people and Sirius and I take Molly, Arthur, George and Helen inside. We shut out the youthful noise and retreat to the classroom, where we have once again set up the living room. 

**Harry**

It's a great party! I'm dancing with Hermione until we both almost can't stand upright anymore. Siri has set up silencing charms around Barb's and Housi's house, so they won't hear our noise. We play loads of music, more and more slows as the time gets later. Fred and George have brought several of their fireworks, which go off and give us loads to laugh - they're really good at the stuff. 

"Angelina wanted to come, too, she was sorry she wasn't allowed to, Harry," Fred tells me.

"I'd have liked to see her. She's a great gal."

"That she is! She's doing fine, by the way and she sends her best wishes. Boy, will she be making big eyes when I tell her about you and Hermione being engaged."

I laugh.

"And especially when you tell her that we've been engaged since last Christmas!"

"Wow, you really pulled one off..."

"Maybe, but Hermione egged me on. Though I wouldn't have asked if I hadn't meant it of course. But I'll always be able to tease her with it. So far she doesn't seem to mind."

Once the music gets slower Ron and Justin are out dancing together. It's the first time they get to dance together and they're really a good looking couple. Fred and George, who have so far known nothing about the relationship, stutter something like:

"Ro- Ron and Justin???"

"Yes, Ron and Justin. Don't tease them, please. They're quite serious about it..." Hermione hisses at Fred, who wants to break out laughing.

"I'd never have thought that our wee brother is gay!" George exclaims.

"And so? There's enough of you who can produce more Weasleys, George, leave Ron alone!"

"Do Mum and Dad know? - Oh, wait a moment, that's what you all were talking about today, isn't it?"

"Yes. So please leave him alone, he'll tell them tomorrow."

"Oh, I hope his OWLS are good enough for him to survive that..." Fred says.

"They're bound to be a lot better than yours!" Hermione tells them.

"Oh, easily. But our NEWTS weren't so bad, believe me! Mum was almost happy."

I pull Hermione away and we start dancing to the slow beat of the music we're playing. I can feel her head on my shoulder. I've grown quite a bit this past year, while she's remained almost the same height. She's holding me tightly and we just move slowly. We hold out until some time after midnight. When we finally decide to call it a night, we're among the last ones left. Ron and Justin come up the stairs with us. We tell them good night and move up to the room we now officially share. 

**Ron**

It's my turn to come out tomorrow. I can't postpone it any longer. Justin knows how scared I am. It's not Dad, it's Mum. She'll certainly not be happy in the best case. She'll be furious in the worst case and then she'll be so angry that she'll say the meanest kinds of things to everyone she can blame. Justin in the first place and then certainly Remus and Sirius. I wish I could leave it until the last day of their stay. 

Justin holds me very close that night. We've enjoyed each other's company every night since we decided to go together. I've never before liked to go to sleep as much as since then. He's so cuddly and I love to pull him close and find him all over me when I wake up. Remus has given us a couple of books to look through. He told us to explore with care. We've read through the books together. One was a bit gross. Photos showing everything! Mum would be outraged if she knew, I'm sure. But luckily I've given Remus the books back. No evidence in my room. 

Getting up in the morning is twice as hard if you have to tell your mother you're gay. I'm going to get it over with as fast as I can. I only hope my OWLS have not been disastrous. That would give her more ammunition. When we go down to breakfast, Mum and Dad are speaking with Sirius. Shit, they see us coming down together. Sirius gives us a nice greeting. Mum and Dad smile, too. Justin and I find our letters on our plates. We look at each other.

"You first or I first or on three?" Justin asks.

"You first, Justin!"

"Okay."

He opens the envelope, looks inside and his smile becomes a grin. I am scared shitless! But I open mine, pull out the letter, unfold it and stare. Emerald green on parchment: I have made ten OWLS from the eleven subjects I've tested. TEN!!!!! 

"Mum, Dad! I've made ten OWLS!" I cry out and throw the letter over to them.

"Wow, that's great, Ron!"

Thank heavens, at least that part went well. Now I can check how many Justin has. He is happy, he has nine, which is more than he's expected. I kiss his hand and say:

"Well done!"

We get a break and eat our food, then we get up and I follow Mum and Dad outside. I'm taking Justin right along. 

"Mum, Dad, there's something I need to tell you."

"What is it, Ron? - You've really done well on your OWLS, I'm very proud of you. Ten of them, that's only slightly less than Percy and Bill," Mum says and hugs me. 

"I'm happy I've got so many, Mum, but it's something else. - I've fallen in love..."

"Yes, I heard about that, who is it? Is it a local girl? They've all told me yesterday it's none of your classmates."

"Oh, it's one of my classmates alright, Mum, just not a girl. I'm gay."

Mum's head turns to Justin immediately. Oh god, this is not going well. 

"You're what? You can't be serious, Ron!" she says in an icy tone.

"I am serious, Mum. I've known for a while. By the end of fourth year I thought I had a crush on Hermione, but that wasn't true. After that I suspected that I wasn't interested in girls. And at some point I fell in love with Justin. Who returns my feelings. Please, Mum, please accept it, it's none of anyone's fault, it's who I am..."

"Very well, Ron, I will have to accept it. But I'm very unhappy to see you waste yourself..."

"Mum, you accept Remus and Sirius, it's not any different from them..."

"They're adults! They should never allow anything like this!" she cries. 

"Mum, it's not like it's a disease! I can't just wave a wand and choose my sexual orientation, my inner workings did that for me. "

Dad steps up and hugs me. 

"It's alright, Ron, don't worry. Your Mum will come to terms with it, it's just a bit of a shock for her. I'm glad you're happy. - So you're Justin?"

Justin comes a bit closer and nods.

"It's nice to meet you, Justin. I'm sure the two of you are very happy and that's the most important bit."

"Thank you, sir. I really love Ron very much. And rather with your blessing than against you both."

"You have it... now hurry off and do what you planned to do!"

Dad wants to talk Mum out of her sulk. Wonder if he manages, but I'm glad it's over and that I have Dad's support. I hug him again and say:

"Thank you, Dad."

And then I just want out of here and run up the hill where I flop down on the grass. Justin is there just a few minutes later. He sits next to me and pulls me into his arms. I manage to wrap mine around his shoulders and he says soothingly:

"It's alright, Ron, she'll come around, your Dad said so..."

"Yeah, but you don't know my Mum. If she's mad, she's mad for a while! Not nice. And even though I wanted to, I couldn't wait with telling them just before they leave again. I just hope she doesn't round on Sirius and Remus now!"

"I think, Remus can handle that."

"If she's really mad, she often says things that can hurt. And you know where Remus is easy to hurt! I hope, Dad can hold her back. She's got an awful temper."

**Justin**

He's completely down! I'm trying hard not to hate his mother now. After all, everyone tells me she's someone who's awfully nice. But it's not easy. Ron is really upset and hurt right now. I pull him down on the grass and kiss him tenderly. It takes a while before he starts to respond, but after a while I can feel those arms around me, pulling me closer. 

We stay that way, just kissing, for what seems like an hour or longer. All of a sudden it gets darker and wind comes up.

"Thunderstorm, Ron! We have to get back in, come on!"

We jump up and run back down the hill, into the house and right up the stairs to Ron's bedroom, where we drop down on the bed, laughing. Within moments I have locked the door with a spell and Ron starts to take off my clothes. 

"Justin? Make love to me, please..." he says.

My heart pounds! We've never yet gone all the way. Remus and Sirius have taught us about lubrication and I think I can manage that, but we haven't been together all that long... they also gave us the safe sex lecture, a bit that was well covered in the books, too. I caress Ron's sides tenderly, move my hand over the small of his back and kiss him again. It's like an adventure...

"Do you really want to?" I ask.

"Yes, I do. Don't you?"

"I do, too, but do you think that this is a good moment? I mean, you're angry with your Mum and..."

"Oh, you think, I want to do it to spite my Mum?" 

"No, rather I think your Mum's lack of compassion fuelled your determination to do it now, when we wanted to just let it come gradually..."

"Oh... so you don't really want to do it yet?"

"I don't feel quite ready, Ron," I tell him honestly.

"Okay. I don't want to push you..."

I'm relieved. I've been afraid of an explosion, but this shows me that Ron loves me back. I have been thinking about our relationship ever since it started and I'm astonished how fast one can fall. I had started it to experiment, but now I'm finding myself in love with Ron. I'm close to crying of happiness, because Ron's ability to accept my 'no' and that I'm not ready for that step yet with grace. I roll onto him, hold him tight and let my head rest on his chest. He holds me tight and we both enjoy feeling each other's skin and our cocks get hard. 

I'm always amazed at how quickly that happens. I'll have problems in class, because every time I think of him I feel a twitch down there and soon after it starts to get hard. But now we can indulge in the sweet torture. I love to find out all about him. Where he reacts to my touches. Where he needs only feather soft touches and where I need to rub. Where I can bite down or where licking is better. 

**Remus**

Molly comes stomping inside and I hear Arthur calling her softly. They argue for a while, not very loud, I'm glad to hear that Arthur somehow manages to get through to her. Ron must have told her about his relationship with Justin. Looks like she's not taken it well. I'm staying absolutely still in my study and concentrate on some preparation work for the next term. Then I hear Molly calling my name:

"Remus! Where are you?"

"I'm here in the study, Molly..."

She comes barging in and I brace myself for a wave of her wrath. Sirius looks up from his book. He's frowning at her, but she doesn't even notice he's there.

"Remus! You're responsible for this situation! I do wish you'd watch over those children better! How can you let Ron..."

I interrupt her and ask her to sit down. Then I get up, beckon Arthur inside and close the door. They both find a chair to sit and I tell her bluntly:

"Molly. Ron is gay. There is no one who is responsible for that. He didn't choose his sexuality. He follows his instinct and his instinct tells him he's happy with another boy. There's really nothing you can do about it. The only thing coming out of you not accepting will be you losing one of your sons. I know how much you love your children, Molly, you should allow them to grow up and pursue their happiness in their own way."

"Well, of course you would defend Ron, you're gay yourself!" she says harshly.

"Molly..." Arthur says weakly.

"This has nothing to do with Sirius or I, Molly. It's your SON! One of your six sons is gay, so what? That doesn't mean your way of bringing him up was a failure. I'd like to tell you that Justin's parents have welcomed Ron, even though they probably would have preferred their son to be straight. You're not usually unreasonable, but if you stick to your prejudices there you'll be very unhappy when he turns his back on you, you know."

I know she's just thoroughly unhappy. Arthur takes her hand and says:

"Molly - you've been happy when Ginny told you she is going with Ernie. He's a very nice boy and all. You know she's not doing anything you didn't do at her age. Why can't you be happy for Ron if he's with someone he loves? We can't make that choice for him. I don't want to lose him completely. It's bad enough that he and Ginny can't come home at the moment!"

"I miss them so much..." she says with a now very small voice.

Sirius speaks up and comes to sit next to Molly. 

"Molly, I know how it feels to be rejected by a mother. I'm quite sure Ron is pretty upset now. I know how he feels, because I've gone through this. Mother would always put me down for something or other, so I was used to it, but when I got together with Remus she was close to cursing me with an Unforgivable. It hurt like hell, even though she never gave me reason to love her. - But Ron loves you, Molly, I think it would hurt even worse if the rejection comes from someone loved."

"He could have written - warned us..."

"He could have. But he chose to rather tell you in person. I was afraid he was going to wait until the last day you're here, but he told you the first moment he got the chance. He's in love with Justin. And there's really nothing wrong with that. None of the kids is cracking jokes or makes snide remarks, not even Draco Malfoy," Sirius says. 

I think he's very patient - for being Sirius. He looks her in the eyes while he talks and after a while she actually looks up and concedes.

"Okay, I'll get used to it. I'm just really not thrilled about it."

With that Molly gets up and leaves the study. Arthur doesn't follow her, he just sighs.

"She'll come around and once she'll accept Justin, she'll coddle him as she does all of her boys..." he says.

"I'm sure of it. My Mum was the one who accepted it a bit quicker than my Dad, back when I came out to them, but luckily my Dad never said anything derisive. He just had to adjust. It was good to have their support," I say.

"I'll better go and look for Ron."

"Make sure to give them time to get something back on!" Sirius jokes.

"Sirius! It's not even lunch time!"

Sirius grins.

"Well, they ran straight up to Ron's room, so I wouldn't bet on them being much clothed, you know. Being rejected drove me straight into Moony's arms!"

Arthur has just started to get up, but now he sits down again.

"You know, it's really getting difficult around my children. They're just not children anymore. I was almost shocked at how much Ginny has grown since I've seen her last in January. Ron, too. Fred and George may have a lot of mischief in their heads, but they've started off quite well with their business, Fred and Angelina are together in a manner which looks like they want to stay together. It's empty at home! George is the only one who still sleeps at home fairly regularly."

"It must be hard! After all these years with your children to see them all grow up and leave," I say. 

"Oh, it is! I really love them so much. Now we hope that they will come home often. Okay, Ginny's only fifteen and Ron's only sixteen, but they're under your care right now, so, technically, they're still our children. But when I look at them... Ron acted very grown today, he didn't shout at Molly or anything, which I expected as soon as he said he's gay. Because he and Molly are very much alike, you know."

"Given that he lives in the same house as Draco Malfoy, sits at the same table with him, shares the common room with him and goes to class with him all the time... I'd say Ron is growing up," Sirius says with a grin.

Now Arthur laughs, too. 

"How did you get along with young Mr. Malfoy?" he wants to know.

"Fairly easy. You know, I think it does change you a bit if you see yourself at your own father's wandpoint. Lucius was intent on killing Draco and Neville."

"He's been put straight to Azkaban to wait for the trial. Not even Fudge could spare him this time. I don't think he'll come out very soon. The people at Magical Law Enforcement have a lot to do right now. I'm quite sure that the preparation for this trial will occupy them for at least half a year. And I'm afraid that Neville and Draco will have to come and testify."

"How long can they detain him before the trial has to take place?" I ask.

"Oh, technically for life. There are no limitations for that in the wizarding law," Arthur explains.

"Oh my..." 

"That's one of the technicalities that kept me in Azkaban without a trial," Sirius remarks.

"Yes, I suppose so. But in Malfoy's case it's a good thing. Kingsley told me that Narcissa has put one of the most expensive wizard lawyers on the case of her husband, but we have so much proof I'm not afraid for him to be acquitted. Not this time. Not when everyone knows about that mark on the arms of all Death Eaters. Plus the lawyer she wanted to hire first is now accused of being a Death Eater himself. We still investigate the fellow she finally found."

"That's true, that alone is already proof enough actually. Only Death Eaters have it. And Voldemort would only tolerate spies without it. And as Pettigrew's example shows, not even they got spared for the most part."

"Exactly."

We discuss politics for a while, but then Arthur points at my work and says:

"I'd rather not keep you off your work anymore, Remus, I'll go look after Ron now."

"That's okay, Arthur. I'm starting early, so it's not urgent. It's always so good talking with you. By the way, it's the Swiss national holiday today, to commemorate the founding of the confederation on 1st August 1291. Traditionally it's celebrated with loads of fires and fireworks. I think your twins would have something to contribute to that, wouldn't they?"

"I'm quite sure about that! I don't think they've let everything up in the air yesterday and they've brought a lot of the stuff along. They will be most pleased to get another good opportunity."

"Good. I've bought some of the Muggle fireworks available. It's quite nice stuff usually. We will do some barbecue grilling tonight, eat outside again and count the fires we can see in the vicinity," I announce.

"Sounds lovely. Until later then..."

I watch him getting up and leaving the study. Sirius turns back to his book, I pick up my quill and continue on the work I was doing. Sixth year Defence asks for more duelling spells and the theory of simple protection wards. Both calls for a lot of practice and there's quite a lot of theory behind the wards. So I prepare question catalogues to have them handy and to use them in tests. Charms will be a beginner's course of conjuring things from nothing. That will be quite demanding as well.


	9. Part 09

**Harry**

Getting up today is somewhat hard. It's the day we finally get to know our OWLS results. Hermione has been nervous for that since we got back from Hogwarts, but having all those visitors and being out very often meant that we didn't dwell on the outcome too much. We wake up at about eight and first allow ourselves a bit of lovemaking before getting up. It's amazing how fast I got used to that ritual. She really loves it just after waking up. Somehow she's always not only willing, but really horny. I have to say that I like her that way. Her hair is all tousled, her eyes are still a bit glazed, but she wakes up, turns her head to me to see if I'm still asleep and kisses me immediately when I'm awake. As it's summer, the window is open, we've just pulled the curtains which sway gently in the wind. 

"Good morning, love," she says.

"Morning, Hermione. Did you sleep well?"

"Mhm..." she yawns.

I cradle her in my arms. What a feeling! Every time I feel her so close it's almost overwhelming. I'm so very glad she pushed me a little towards having sex last year. Now I know that I don't want to ever live without her in my arms anymore. We kiss again and I'm picking up the wand for the spell. She just grins and says:

"You know, I'm thinking about making the potion rather than using the spell, that would take care of it for six months."

"Is it complicated?" I ask.

"Quite. But I manage Wolfsbane potion, so I should be able to do it. And I'm surely not wrong in assuming that some others here would like to profit from it as well..."

I grin. Wouldn't want to see what Rita Skeeter would call this place. Love nest would probably still be very kind. I don't think either Sirius nor Remus have ever checked who was sleeping where in that past year. They do know about us in any case and they know about Ron and Justin. 

"Oh dear, Ron's going to tell Mr. and Mrs Weasley about his relationship with Justin today, Hermione! I hope they can accept it."

"I hope so, too, the two of them really are good for each other. But I'm a bit worried about - there you are... you can hear her up to here!"

We can hear Mrs Weasley's reply to Ron. Oh no! That's going to make him very miserable, I'm quite sure about that. But there's nothing we can do, so we decide to wait it out before we go down. It's about half past nine when we finally turn up in the kitchen. Winky and Dobby bring us breakfast soon after and we find our letters on the table. I give Hermione hers and pick up mine. We look at each other and I say: 

"Go ahead! Open it!"

She does. I expect her to have made at least eleven outstanding OWLS, but it could even be more. She's been tested in everything, even Divination. So she can get a maximum of twelve OWLS like Percy. She slits the envelope open with her breakfast knife, pulls the letter out and unfolds it - I'm waiting for the shriek - and there it comes.

"Yay! I've made it, Harry, I've made it! O's for all of them! Even Percy only got eight Outstanding OWLS," she cries out.

I lean in and kiss her.

"My genius! Congratulations, Hermione, well done!"

"Thanks! Now let's see what you got, Harry!"

I open my letter and look at it. Phew! Ten. I only mucked up Divination and Arithmancy, in which case I didn't get any OWLS at all. But I got O's in Defence, Potions???, Astronomy and Charms. The other OWLS are all E's. I think I did a lot better than I expected. I pass my letter over to Hermione and grin.

"I'm happy with ten of them! And having them I don't really care if they're just Acceptable or Outstanding."

"Oh, but you've got an O in Potions, Harry! Snape must be raging if he hears that! I wonder what the others did."

"We'll hear sooner or later. It looks like we're early, most of the letters are still here!"

"So, take our time for breakfast and wait for the rest of the gang, eh?"

"Yep! I'm curious, too."

The next to come in are Parvati, Draco, Neville and Mandy. Morag is right behind them. They all pick up their letters and look at us. But I shake my head.

"Nope, won't tell before you all picked yours up..." I say with a grin.

"Okay, let's all look at the same time!" Mandy suggests.

They open their letters and all look at them. Neville starts to grin and says:

"I've got seven! My gran will be happy! Hermione, how many O's do you have in your twelve?"

She laughs.

"How do you know I have twelve?"

"Oh, that's no question, it's just a question of your marks!" Neville replies casually. 

"Well, all of them..."

"What, all of them?" Draco asks a bit dumbly. 

"All of my twelve OWLS are O's."

"Wow! Well done. I have nine. Mucked up Divination, Herbology and History," Draco says.

"I have ten. Three Outstanding," says Mandy.

Most of us are in that region I notice. Neville is the last with seven, but he's not missed the others by much it seems. Remus and Sirius turn up and look around questioningly. Of course we all tell them our results. Remus grins contentedly, especially when Ginny and Ernie turn up and Ginny shrieks twice as loud as Hermione.

"I have eleven!!!" 

"Wow, Ginny!"

"And eight of them are Outstanding!"

She dances around in the kitchen with a very happy grin on her face. Hermione joins her and soon everyone in the kitchen is hopping around happily. Remus, Sirius and Hermione's parents who have just entered look on and grin. Sirius grabs the camera and takes a whole lot of pictures. 

It's early afternoon now, Ron and Justin have turned up again and Sirius insists of making a 'family photo' outside of the whole class. We finally agree and position ourselves in front of the most colourful part of the garden. Remus comes along and says:

"Well, you dear people, I've just checked the lists. You guys managed to hold seven of the top positions in this years OWLS and the rest of you is scattered in the first twenty positions. I would like to take the opportunity to congratulate you and ourselves to this really outstanding achievement! So I've arranged a small ship on the lake of Thun, which will make a roundtrip on the lake for the whole afternoon and evening next Wednesday. All we have to do is organise food and drinks. And music, if you want to dance."

That is great! This is a really cool idea! Of course Remus is always full of good ideas. The Remus I've seen in this past year has only a very faint resemblance with the one I met in the beginning of my third year. He's been the same in the classroom, but otherwise he's been sparkling most of the time, and almost always in an excellent mood. He's also finally bought some new robes and a few new Muggle things. He's put on and kept a bit of weight. 

Arthur Weasley has come out with us as well as Mrs Weasley and the Grangers, now Mr. Weasley offers to take a picture of us with Remus and Sirius. We take them in the centre of our group and Arthur takes several pictures. He hands the camera back to Sirius who looks very happy with all of us. 

In the next days I notice that Mrs Weasley almost ignores Ron. He doesn't like it and on Monday evening I call him up to his room. We sit down on his bed and I lean on one of the bed posts. 

"You're still not okay with your Mum, are you?"

"That's an understatement, Harry! I know I have Dad's blessing and I can only hope Mum will get used to it! I'm so sad right now. And Justin's not happy at all. It's straining for both of us. But I love him. What's wrong with love?"

"Nothing is wrong with love. It's just that she needs time. She's still not entirely happy with what the twins do, and she's held that grudge for quite a while, but I'm sure that sooner or later she'll see her error. Just duck your head until then and don't insist. Be happy with Justin instead, Ron!"

"Thanks, mate. You're right about Mum and the twins. But they seem to get along again."

**George**

Uh oh, Remus comes over to me. Wonder what he has to say... we haven't exaggerated with our noise yesterday, have we? Besides they told us they cast silencing charms over the neighbour's house... he smiles. Nothing bad then.

"George, do you and Fred have some more fireworks with you?"

"About a suitcase full, why?"

"You can let it all up tonight if you want, because it's 1st August."

"Is that something special?"

"For the Swiss it is... national holiday. Usually an opportunity to blow up thousands of Swiss Francs in smoke, colour sparks and bangs. So as soon as it's dark you have permission to let go of any fireworks you want to... and I accept some help from you guys to build a really big fire that will last for a few hours."

"Oh, you get it!" says my darling twin brother with a wide grin.

"Good. We start right after lunch and that photo session Siri wants to hold."

After lunch and the photos he takes us out to the forest, where we collect tons of smallish branches that have fallen to the ground. All of us help and we get a lot together. Then we go outside and in the middle of the pasture Remus starts building the fire. Dad is eager to watch and see how he gets it up. Remus brings some of the firewood from the house and we add all the wood we've collected in the forest. When it's finished it's a pile that's about two metres high and fairly wide. Remus plants an empty bottle not far from the fire and tells us that this will be used to fire off the Muggle rockets. 

Dinner is nice, because it's all meat and salad and garlic bread. Piles of everything and I think I must have eaten half a cow! But that went for all of the boys and some of the girls, too. I'm always amazed at how small Ginny is for everything she eats! It's been great food, everyone is happy, because of the overall excellent OWLS. I've seen their stats and I have to say I envy them for having such great teachers! I'm sure, even Fred and I would have made a load more OWLS than we did with these two. They are serious teachers and fun friends. 

It's getting darker now, we've all but eaten every last bit of dessert. Remus gets up and goes inside to fetch all of the fireworks he bought, then we go and get ours and we walk to the pile of wood. By the time we get there it's already quite dark. Remus wets a few rolled up newspapers with spirit, pushes them inside the pile on several low points and then sets them on fire with matches. Dad can't believe that he gets every match to produce a small flame. Remus grins amusedly at Dad's obsession. But he himself is a natural with everything Muggle related. 

"Okay, now we wait for the fire to start burning up. No one touches any of that Muggle fireworks unless I give permission, is that understood? You're not used to using it, and I don't want any accidents."

We all promise not to touch the stuff. Then he makes us move a bit further up the hill, from where we watch the fire quietly, looking out for other fires. It's amazing, because after about an hour we spot at least two dozen other fires. And loads of fireworks - nothing too special in our eyes, but these are Muggles after all. Remus allows us to start some of ours, then he gets up and lets something start which he calls a volcano. That's what the carton looks like anyway. What comes out looks like an immense eruption of colourful sparks. Really lovely if one's only out for colour. Our fireworks have a few more effects like one we specially designed for Moony and Padfoot. When we let that one go everyone laughs, because for several minutes we can see a wolf and a dog play across the sky. The two of them laugh the loudest and in the end Sirius thanks us and says that's the cutest thing anyone has ever done for them. 

"So, can we start selling them? I think they should be quite good business..." I ask.

"You have our permission."

"Great!"

The evening is really fun. We get to bed very late and sleep immediately. I really like it here.

**Sirius**

I close the bedroom door behind me and turn to Remus. We've spent a very nice day hiking on a small mountain lake. The water has been too cold to get in, but good to cool down our hot feet. Molly still won't accept Ron and Justin, even though she promised. Sometimes I don't understand that woman. Do all of her kids have to present her with half a dozen children or what? Ron is her sixth son and she still thinks she needs to rule his life. As much as she loves her children she doesn't want to let them go. I just hope they will not leave and never return, I'd feel sorry for Arthur if this was the case. And Molly would become a very lonely woman if she keeps this up. 

She's currently making everyone a bit cranky, but I brush this away as I look at Remus, who's taken off his robes and is ready to get into bed. By George, he's beautiful. He's nicely tanned, not something I've seen often before! He knows he doesn't need to hide all his scars here, so he walks around in shorts and that definitely looks great! I mean, he may go all grey on his head now, but that man has a figure to envy! He's also much stronger than he looks. He doesn't even mind that I'm staring at him, but gives a little swing with his hip while he lifts up the blanket to slip underneath. I have to grin at that. That's just like him. I undress quickly, because the faster I've got those garments off my body the faster I can join him in the bed. He stretches out his hand to pull me closer the moment I'm climbing onto the bed. 

"Come on, Padfoot!"

"Do you have something in mind, love?" I ask.

"You bet! I've been waiting for this for a whole day!"

I grin. Sometimes I really like it that we're out of harm's way. At least for the time being we have this safe haven here, which is doing us so much good. I cradle my lover into my arms and kiss him tenderly on the forehead.

"I love you, Moony."

"I know, Padfoot. You know that I'll always love you. I'm just amazed that you still find me attractive..."

"Attractive? You're my very definition of sexy, love! I'll never bother with anyone else, as long as I have you, believe me! Because you're also my own personal definition of love."

He smiles, looking pleased.

"Sometimes you can be almost poetic, Pads."

I kiss him, this time on the lips. Just a tender kiss, then one more, this time a bit deeper. Finally he starts nipping my lower lip and I stick my tongue out and right into his mouth. Oh gods, Moony, I'll never get enough of that. Never! 

**Hermione**

The promised trip to the lake of Thun takes place today. I wake up early and enjoy the feeling of Harry's arms around me. He's still asleep and I look him over. He's so cute! I know he'd hate to be called cute, but when he sleeps, he's definitely cute. His long black eyelashes flutter slightly and all of a sudden, the lids fly open. I gaze into the bright green eyes that I love so much. I'm still amazed at that combination of bright green eyes and black hair. Well, it's not totally black, it's just a very, very dark chestnut. I've once read that in many red haired family black is a frequent variation, but the green eyes are really fascinating. Especially that they are so bright, almost clear, not the usual green one sees. I do hope that he passes them on to our children. I'm still thinking about having one. Sometimes I think that we may not have much time and that we should leave something to the world after we're gone. I mean, we'd have Winky and Dobby here to help look after a baby while we're in class or in study sessions. But I'm sure that Harry doesn't feel ready for such a step. He'll want to wait until we've done Voldemort in. As if that was so sure!

"Morning, Harry," I say softly and kiss him.

"Morning, Hermione."

He starts to wake up for good and his arms around me feel stronger. How I love to feel his skin on mine! It's just so right. He deepens the kiss and lets his hand roam over my back. He has learned to know the spots where it feels best for me and presses on that little one just there in the small of my back, oh, that's good!

We're busy for about an hour, before we get up and rush down to the bathroom. Ginny is mostly over at Ernie's, so she uses the girl's shower over there most often. Harry and I get into the shower together, another new experience which I love! He drops a good dollop of shampoo in his hand and proceeds to wash my hair. While I rinse he washes his own, then I apply the conditioner while he starts to wash my body and then his. I think this is one of the most sensual things we do together. 

When we finally get dressed and go down to the terrace for breakfast it is to find two visitors. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall are both sitting at the table with Sirius. We greet them happily. 

"Good morning, Hermione, Harry," Dumbledore says, then adds: "I'd like to congratulate you both on your OWLS. As you may have expected you were top of your year again, Miss Granger!" 

"Yes, Sirius has told me. I'm so happy about it. I think we've all done well."

"Actually, that's why we are here. Your group has definitely been the best of your year. Sirius and Remus may have told you that seven of you held the seven best positions over all. That means you have excellent teachers," McGonagall adds.

"And we've worked very hard, too, Professor," Harry remarks.

"And you have seemingly worked very hard, too, of course. In any case your good results have given Gryffindor a head start for the next year's cup, and I'd like to thank you all for that. We can start off with 128 points, while the second house, Ravenclaw has only 87."

Wow! I'm really proud of our achievement. But taken that I had twelve outstanding OWLS, Ginny had eleven OWLS, Harry and Ron had both ten and Neville made seven then it was getting quite clear that we've all done well. Mandy and Padma both have made ten OWLS as well. Draco, Justin, Blaise and Morag all have nine, Parvati and Ernie have eight and Neville has seven OWLS and each of them managed to get at least one or two outstanding. That's an excellent result and throws a very good light on our teachers. 

"So Ginny is clearly promoted to sixth year then, isn't she?" Harry asks.

"No question. She can not only keep up, she mastered to be second over all in this year's OWLS, which proves that she's an excellent student. She's missing out on being prefect, but I dare say she enjoys being with you all here."

"Well, I could live having missed out myself, but I can safely say that last year here was probably the best time of my life so far," I say and can't hide a satisfied grin.

"I'm very proud of you guys, but you probably already noticed that," Sirius tells us and grins just as widely. 

Since he's had no little part in this he has every right to be proud. 

"In any case the school governors have been most content with this year's OWLS and some of the examiners have told us immediately after the tests that they were especially amazed at your achievements in the practical tests. And on top of that the school governors have demanded that Sirius and Remus have to be added fully to the Hogwarts staff. When I spoke to them yesterday they practically implored me to take Remus back on the Defence position as soon as we can let you out of your hiding. We'll find something for Sirius to do, too! I could imagine that Severus would not mind to leave his position, since he really hates teaching and would like to go into research. The governors all mentioned that the Potions results of this year's OWLS were the best in the past twenty years and that you thirteen young people here had a good part in them. All of you have passed OWLS in the subject and all of you have E's and O's. Severus was quite, what would you young folks call it? Pissed off?"

We all break out laughing. Sirius snickers and looks at us with a very fatherly pride in his eyes. I know he loves all of us by now and he's really a father figure. He's calmed down so much in the past months it's amazing. I'm quite sure that Remus is the main reason, but maybe teaching us and being around us and having so much fun has a fair part in it, too.

"Professors, we are leaving for a special party this afternoon, would you like to join us? We thought we have to give them something to celebrate their achievement. Both, Remus and I are immensely proud of all of them, especially Neville, who has exceeded all of his expectations. He's been smashed when he found he made an E in his Potions OWL and I'm quite sure that this has not pleased Severus one bit, but I'm terribly proud of him. We're leaving at three in the afternoon, and if you'd like to bring along some more people, that would be just great. We have enough space there for at least fifty people..."

Dumbledore and McGonagall seem to be considering the invitation. 

"What do you think, Minerva... Poppy, Edith, Filius and Hagrid? And maybe even Severus?"

"That would be what I just thought, Albus," she says with a smile.

"We'll be back. Now let me just wait for the rest of your class to congratulate them as well. What pleases me most is that your group consists of students from all four houses and given the sworn enmity between some of them I am amazed at how well they are living and working together."

"That would be because we don't give them a chance to be evil with each other. We give them enough homework which has to be done in teamwork, we keep them busy during class, we take them to outings and we encourage them to do things together, but mostly because we're all in this together and live together. There's no one here to egg them on in their dislike of each other," Sirius replies.

Dumbledore nods. Then he says in a slightly dreamy tone:

"Sometimes I wonder if the house distinction is such a good idea after all. Plus I am really tempted to open up another tower for the Slytherins, because living down in these dungeons really can't be good for them. I always flinch at every sorting if I think about those small children having to start living down there. No air, no light..."

"Actually you're quite right about that. Have you seen the tan on our students? My cousin would be SO shocked to see her son! Draco looks lovely with a tanned face. His grey eyes don't look cold anymore."

We're being served our breakfast and the others turn up one by one. Mum and Dad have decided to stay with us for another day to be able to come to our party. Dumbledore gets up and greets them with a handshake. So far they haven't met yet and he introduces himself. Mum and Dad smile at him and tell him how proud they are of me and that they are very happy to see me so happy. 

"It's been a great shock to know our child has this magical gift, but in the meantime we're just so proud of her! We always knew she is a special girl," my Dad says.

"You have every reason to be very proud of your daughter, she excels in all of her studies."

While we still sit at the breakfast table, McGonagall walks off and probably goes to fetch her colleagues. She's back two hours later. We've enjoyed a peaceful time talking. Then we see the teachers and the nurse coming over to us. They all greet us excitedly. Hagrid almost cries when he embraces Harry, Ron and me. 

"Oh Hagrid, there's no need to cry! We've missed you a lot, you know!" I say.

His bear hug almost crushes me, but I wouldn't want to let go for anything. I think, my parents must be very scared, but they don't know Hagrid.

"Ye're such a good gal, Hermione, I've missed ye, too, ye know! 'T wasn't the same without ye kids. But it's great ter see where ye're living now!"

"Come and see our class room! I'm afraid that you won't be able to get into the kitchen, that's just too low!" I say and pull him over. 

He follows me, chuckling, and says:

"That's our Hermione, always a studious one!"

"Well, I can't deny that. Here - how do you like it? Up there on the second floor gallery is the library, we've got the complete Hogwarts library in miniature format there! And on the top floor is our common room. Right now this down here is also the living room. You should see Siri, he's absolutely amazing when he transfigures pebbles into furniture! Everything you can see here has been done by him. I think he uses some sort of a permanent spell that can't be returned, so the stuff really holds.

"He always was one of the best students at Hogwarts, ye know. I'm not too astonished. But I'd say he did great. Ye're feeling well 'ere, don't ye?"

"Absolutely great, Hagrid. - And look at this!"

I show him my ring. He looks at me with big eyes.

"Harry and I are engaged, Hagrid," I say.

"Harry and you? Oy, this is wonderful, Hermione! Ye're gettin' yerself a very good lad there!"

"I think so, too. He's really nice. We have our room to the front of the house, on the top floor. Since Ginny is over at Ernie's most of the time we are almost alone up there. Ron and Justin use mostly Ron's room below ours."

He looks at me, now shocked.

"Ye're not tellin' me that ye're bunkin' together?"

"Sure we do. Harry didn't have a nightmare anymore since he was with me and he doesn't need to be drugged anymore. That alone was worth it."

"Oh, is that so? - And Ron and Justin, eh? Justin Finch-Fletchley, isn't it?"

"Yes. Let's go back to the others. We're having a great plan for today, you'll love it - I hope..."

"How does it go with Remus and Sirius as teachers? They've been a handful, those two. If I spent half me time to chase the Weasley twins out of the Forbidden Forest, I stopped catching these two and their two friends after two years. There's probably no one as knows the forest as them an' me..."

"I suppose so. And I'd bet that at least once in two times you wouldn't have recognised Siri, James and Peter, as they've gone into the forest in their animal forms..."

"Does Sirius still transform? I'd love to see it once."

"Tell him, he doesn't mind to show that one off..."

We reach the others again and Hagrid asks:

"Hey, Sirius, would ye mind ter show me yer dog form? Methinks, I must be the only one who hasn't seen it yet..."

"Sure..."

Sirius transforms and runs around Hagrid who grins widely. He catches the dog between his huge hands and gives him a solid backrub! My parents, who haven't seen Snuffles yet either, stare and shake their heads.

"I'm going to learn that, too, Mum. Sirius promised to teach me and Harry. We've started to study the theory now."

"What? You mean you'll be able to become an animal?" Mum asks, shocked.

"Yes, that's it."

"Dear me, Hermione, why would you want to do that?"

"I don't really know, all I know is that I wanted to do that since Professor McGonagall showed it in class in our third year. She can turn into a cat."

"Which I certainly won't do right now, because I'm really not in the mood to be chased up another tree! Bad dog!" she tells Siri off.

"So you do remember, Minerva!" Remus says with a chuckle.

"Oh, it took me a while, but when I saw this one for about the second or third time I remembered, why he was familiar!"

Bäri comes running and starts playing around with Snuffles. The two of them understand each other just fine. Sirius runs around for a moment, but then he transforms back and catches Bäri.

"That's it, old boy, we have to leave! Some other time!"

We all get ready to leave and load the cars with the food, music supplies and people. It's fairly crammed, but the couples save space by using the lap of one partner. Harry starts by pulling me on his lap and then Dad sits down next to him, pulling Mum into his lap. She screeches and then laughs. 

"Oh, George! That's for the kids!"

"Well then, that's just right, we're still big kids after all, aren't we?" 

I love to see them bantering. They just still love each other and like to have fun. Mum doesn't protest any longer, she just looks at me and rolls her eyes. I grin. Harry grins, too. He's been ordered to call them Mum and Dad as well and really loves it. He says it's nice to have a set of parents again. 

After about an hour we reach Thun. The cars get parked in front of the small ship that will be our party room for the next several hours and we all help unloading and bringing everything on board. Of course we have to do everything the Muggle way and all of us are dressed as Muggles, too. There's a waitress who shows us where we can stow everything to keep it cooled. Sirius and Remus are gone for a moment to find parking spaces for the cars. They're back after a while and we're off. 

The ship isn't large. It has an open room with a bench all around, several tables and chairs and there is a counter on the short end just behind the staircase that leads up to the bridge. There are two small bathrooms and outside behind the open room, which is of course mainly consisting of large windows, is an open part which holds benches around and one or two smaller ones in the middle. We can dance on a small dance floor inside. The door to the back consists of two large sliding doors. We're a party consisting of us thirteen students, the twins, my parents and Ron's and the teachers. 

McGonagall brought Professors Sprout, Flitwick and Vector, Madam Pomfrey and Madam Hooch and Hagrid along. They're all thrilled to get that short outing. 29 people all in all. Dobby and Winky have made large platters of nice finger food and several bowls of salad. We have garlic bread, which just has to be heated in the ship's galley. Well, after we tell the waitress that we get along just fine without her we of course use magic to prepare everything. The wine case Mr. Patil brought, another case of white wine and one more of red wine are stowed under the counter, the white wine gets nicely chilled. There are several cases of mineral water, equally nicely chilled and other beverages. Next to the garlic bread we have a load of other sorts of bread, Walliser bread again and something which is called farmer's bread here. It's actually a white bread, but it comes in round loaves and has a very crunchy rind. There are small plates with butter, two or three large platters with an array of cheeses, decorated nicely with all sorts of hard boiled eggs, cucumber, cherry tomatoes, nuts and grapes. Remus and Sirius arrange the platters on the counter, so that everyone can just pick up a plate and go around and pick what they want. Glasses, dishes and cutlery is available from the stores on board. 

Then the captain comes down and tells us we're ready to leave. It's just past four in the afternoon and still nice and warm. Remus says that it's okay and we all go out and watch how the ship leaves the small port. We're going through what looks like a small channel, then out to the lake. The view is quite nice and we see all the mountains a lot closer than from our house. My Mum asks me if I know the names.

"Well, some of them - the one here right next to us is the Niesen. Then up there are three of the best known mountains in Switzerland, the Eiger, Mönch and Jungfrau. On the other side of them is the beginning of the Aletsch glacier. And if you follow that down all the way you get to where we spent the Christmas holiday skiing. Then over there is the Schreckhorn, the Blüemlisalp, which they call Blüemlere here..."

"Too many incomprehensible names, I'm afraid, Hermione," says Dad and grins.

"Well, that's how it is. You're not at home, Dad!"

"No, I'm not. But you seem to be pretty well at home here..."

"It wasn't that difficult after having the benefits of the Polyglot potion."

"I'd like to learn a couple of languages so easily..." he remarks.

"It only works when you're really in the country and when you hardly hear another language during the time the potion works," I explain.

"Must be a strange feeling!"

"Oh, it was. A very strange feeling."

Once we're out on the lake, Sirius and Remus have set up the stereo system with the help of some of the boys and start playing music of all sorts. The CD-player has a magazine for several discs and allows a random play of all of them, so we get a well mixed program. Soon everyone is mingling around, some eat, some dance, some talk, some play games we've brought along. In between we all look outside and enjoy the wonderful surroundings. Despite it being in the middle of the week there are quite a lot of sailing boats out. 

**Sirius**

It was one of Remus' best ideas yet. We can see something of the lovely area and at the same time we have a great party! The kids really deserved it. I'm so proud of them, as if they were my own. I know Remus feels the same. I'm actually happy that we will spend more time here. At the same time I'm very aware that once they will leave us it will be very hard, as they've become like a family to us. I look at them mingling around and having fun. I walk around with the wine bottle, refilling glasses. Albus looks at the bottle and says:

"That's a very nice wine..."

"Vaidyanathan Patil brought the case. He thought it would be nice for Remus and I for a romantic evening, but we like to share. This is probably one of the nicest ways of sharing it I can imagine."

"Thank you for sharing it with us then, Sirius."

Albus, Minerva, Edith Sprout, Madam Hooch, Filius Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey are placed at one of the long tables, together with the other adults. Remus and I join them and leave the kids to their own partying. We enjoy a long evening of talking and sharing experiences. I get to sit next to Poppy for a while.

"How is Remus doing, Sirius?" she asks me.

"Just fine, Poppy. Hermione, Ginny and I are brewing his potion. Hermione even managed to alter it a bit so it's less vile. He doesn't even need to seclude himself, just for the actual transformation, which is as bad as it always was of course, but after that he's fine enough to stay with us until it's time to sleep."

"He looks very healthy."

"Oh, he's probably never been that healthy since he's been bitten. His parents would be very relieved if they were still around."

"You miss them, don't you?"

"I do," I confirm, "they were like the parents I always wished I had."

"You're not anything like them, Sirius! We all thought they were despicable."

"And my brother wasn't any better. I'm glad they're gone, the whole lot."

"Well, if you don't have any children your family will die out..." she says.

"I don't really care. I hope to watch how Harry and Hermione will raise a bunch of children, that will make me happy enough. They're so sweet those two."

"How is Harry doing? Nightmares..."

"Gone since he's sharing his bed with Hermione. We were very glad when he didn't need any potions anymore, but he still suffered from bad dreams. He's been together with Hermione since last December and ever since then he's not had any. Except for the few days at Hogwarts when he slept in the boys' dorm and she was in the girls'."

"Do you know if they are sleeping together?" she asks.

"Yes. They do. They've used the spell, but I think, Hermione is looking up the potion now."

She grins. Poppy has never been a prudish one.

"Good. Are there any other couples?"

"Oh yes. There's Ginny, she's together with Ernie McMillan, but I think they're not sleeping together, even though she regularly sleeps over in his room. Parvati Patil and Draco Malfoy. Not sure about those two. Padma Patil and Blaise Zabini. I'm not sure if they've gone all the way either. Seems I'll have to speak to them all for a bit... then there's Ron and Justin."

"You should know what's going on. They're under your roof, I'm not sure if the Patils would be too pleased..."

"Luckily they all know about their children's doings. We've had all the parents here for a week now. That was really good, because they could see where their children are and how they are doing. And we could get to learn the parents of our kids. I know Draco's of course and I can do without them, and I know the Weasleys, Grangers and Patils. But the rest... it was good to get to know them."

A while later Edith Sprout comes to me and we get to talk a bit about the Herbology stuff she wants me to do with the students. We'll have to enlarge the greenhouse and we'll have to leave one section for the magical gardening there. I'm sure, Barb will be very interested, I'll invite her to join us. 

"Who will teach practical Herbology, you or Remus?"

"Seeing as Remus is even worse than I it will probably be me - with the assistance of Neville Longbottom," I say and grin.

She laughs.

"Yes, he's really good at the stuff. And so devoted to the plants. He has a very green thumb. Should've been a Hufflepuff that one. His gran was, did you know that?"

"Oh yes, she told us often enough. I was friends with Frank after school."

"Yes, another solid Hufflepuff that one. Anyway, I'd like to come and give you some start-up help, if we can get to it..."

"Sure - we're flexible, just come any time. I'll have to have the greenhouse we have enlarged. It's not very big."

"I'll have a look at it. I know you're very capable of getting this done. Your students did all exceedingly well."

"They did. Ernie and Justin were right in the middle of them and both did very well."

"So well, that Amelia Bones told me she wished Susan were with your lot..."

I have to laugh. 

"Did Susan so bad with her OWLS?"

"Could've done better, to be honest. She tried hard. She's just not her mother. Sometimes I think Amelia lets her feel that too much."

"That's sad."

"It is. Because she'd need a confidence boost badly. Instead she's probably been told off terribly. Nothing much I can do. I tried to tell Amelia not to be too hard with her. I guess the parents of your students were all happy?"

"Those that are still around, yes. Blaise is now under Remus' guardianship and he's done very well. Nine OWLS, three outstanding. Harry had ten, four outstanding. Snape will probably be furious, once he hears that he's received an outstanding OWL in Potions!"

"Oh, but that's excellent."

"We're very proud of them, Professor. They've all done much better than expected. Okay, we could expect Hermione to follow up on her best positions in her previous four years, but..."

"...twelve outstanding OWLS is almost as good as Tom Riddle's. He's managed to put in one subject more. And was outstanding in eleven of the thirteen OWLS. But her points were better."

"Wow. I'll make sure to tell her that."

"HE should be told. I've only seen about two thirds of my house's students last year and this year won't be better. But I hear the Death Eaters are not pleased with our decentralisation of Hogwarts. The castle is basically as safe as ever, but if the children are completely away from everything..."

"It's done ours good. Which is important, since they're going to face the Death Eaters sooner or later. Two of them have faced Pettigrew and helped me to stun him. You should have heard them, all of them were pure indignation and really told him off. Remus told me he had tried to bribe him. When it didn't help Pettigrew casually told the kids he's a werewolf. His bad luck that they already knew and have no problem with it. So they told him what they thought of him and that was nothing much."

"They seem to like the two of you..."

"It certainly looks like it. Of course they're also fighting with each other, but that's normal and usually cools off in a short time. Over all they like each other and they like Remus and me. I'm pretty sure they'd go through fire for each other or us. I was just thinking before how much I'm going to miss them once they leave us."

"Well, once they leave you, the two of you will come back to Hogwarts."

"Looks like it. I think I'd like that. I mean I got to teaching almost accidentally, but I really think I'm doing quite a good job."

"Believe me, once Voldemort's out of the picture, Severus will be out of Hogwarts in no time. You should do well as Potions teacher."

"I like the subject, even though I'm probably better at Transfiguration."

**Parvati**

Draco comes out of the inside and levitates a tray with fresh drinks and two plates of food. I look up, but the captain doesn't look down at all. Draco follows my glance and grins.

"Dumbledore told me he's put an illusion charm up, that bugger up there doesn't see any magic performed. I think he did it because of Hagrid..."

"I thought it would be a bit difficult to oversee Hagrid."

"Definitely. Here. That's what you like, isn't it? I've picked a bit more salad."

"That's just fine, thanks."

Draco can be a cavalier if he wants to, and then he's really sweet. Tonight he seems to like to turn out the charmer. I'm still a bit on edge, even after all these months, whether he really likes me or if he only uses me. But so far I think I'm quite safe. I'm glad that Hermione came with that potion recipe. We'll have a girl's day next week and brew the contraceptive potion for the four of us. No bothering with spells for six months. 

"Did I tell you that we're going to brew the contraceptive potion next week?" I ask Draco, who now sits down next to me and starts to eat.

"Nope, you didn't. Do you want my help?"

"Well, I don't think we'd mind. After all it's also for the benefit of you guys!"

He grins a bit sheepishly and admits:

"Sure. So I'd better round up Harry, Ernie and Blaise, you mean?"

"I don't know, I think the four of us should actually be able to brew the stuff correctly. Hermione makes the Wolfsbane potion all by herself after all... and that must be one of the most difficult potions to brew."

"That's true. This is going to be great, no danger of forgetting the spell..."

"That's what we thought."

We sit together and eat up. All of a sudden there's a slight shadow over us and then we see Remus sitting down opposite of us.

"Hey," he says.

"Hi Remus," I reply.

"May I talk to the two of you for a moment?" Remus asks.

"Sure - what's up?"

"Well, I was about to ask you that. I've heard about Hermione's plan to brew the contraceptive potion. I wanted to know if you plan to take it as well."

"I do," I say simply.

He nods. Then he asks me bluntly:

"Have you two been sleeping together already?"

Draco looks at me. I look back at him and he shrugs.

"Yes, we have, Remus. But we've been using the spell. Hermione didn't keep her knowledge for herself and for once I was pretty glad about it."

Remus grins.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure you know your responsibilities."

"We've noticed that you and Sirius never check who sleeps where..." Draco remarks.

"Draco, we're responsible for you, but we flat out refuse to be your chaperones. You have to know when you're ready for what and find out for yourselves. But if you ever have questions about anything, don't hesitate and come ask. Okay?"

"Okay," we both confirm. 

"Fine. You've every right to be happy, you know."

With that he gets up and I see him moving over to Padma and Blaise. I suppose they get the same speech, but I'm quite glad he and Sirius are so easy with these things.

"Must be because they grew up in the Seventies. Mum sometimes tells us stories of their wild days," I tell Draco.

"Could well be. Though my parents were always stiff as boards."

"It's easier with parents who had their amount of fun. They are much more accepting." I muse.

"Probably."

And after putting away the plates and quickly cleaning them with a spell we return to the back of the ship where we find a comfortable corner for a bit of snogging. 

**Hermione**

Dancing time for us, teacher bonding time for Siri and Remus, this is really great. We all feel the need for some levity. The Daily Prophet has reported more and more attacks on Muggles. We know that Voldemort has been able to recruit about 200 new Death Eaters and they are being spread all over Britain to do their damage on mainly Muggle communities. It always looks like huge accidents. A mass collision on a motorway. A train jumping off its track. Another train colliding with a freight train. Especially with the trains the British Muggles are wont to explain it with the well known fact that all privatised train systems have had a significant lack of time and money invested in maintenance and renovation. There have been about 500 people killed in Britain in the past two months and still the Muggle government hasn't found out that there is some plan behind it. How can this be stopped? Harry and I sit down at the table where the teachers talk with each other for a while, and of course they're discussing these events. According to a report from Snape, which Dumbledore relates to Siri and Remus, Voldemort has ordered that the Death Eaters are not allowed to put the Dark Mark in the sky if they kill Muggles. It's only hovering over killed witches and wizards. I frown. This has already gone on too long. Sure, there were about two dozen witches and wizards killed as opposed to these over 500 Muggles, but there will be more, I'm sure.

It's hard to go back to dancing, but Sirius turns around to me and says:

"You're too young and already too involved to listen to all that crap, you two! Go out there and dance! Take every moment you can get, you may not have a long life..."

"It's just hard to do that while there's such horrible things happening," I say and swallow hard.

"I know. But you have to. We can only hope to be rid of this and remain unscathed. So far you've all been lucky, there wasn't anyone close to you who died. Your parents have been supplied with the means to get away before they can even be touched, Hermione. But it is well possible that one of these days it hits someone closer to home. So live!"

I give him a great hug when I get up.

"Love you, Siri. We'll get through this!"

"Love you, too, child! Go, be happy with Harry!" he whispers.

Merlin, I love this man as much as I love my father. I give him a small smile even though I feel a great big lump in my throat. 

**Albus**

I follow the two teenagers with my eyes, as they go back to the other students. Then I look at Sirius and have to smile. 

"She's the daughter I'll never have, Albus. It's an amazing feeling to know that she loves me like a father. Well, I'll be sort of her father-in-law, but that's unimportant. It's just that I love them both so much and everyday I'm praying to whatever deity is out there willing to help us that we get them through this alive!" he says.

I nod. I am proud of what Sirius has become in the past 15 months. He is a real prodigy in many ways. He has not had a chance to develop and mature in the twelve years of his prison sentence and after he got out of that horrible place he had to live two years on the run, barely alive, simply functioning on all the adrenalin in his blood. And finally he has been scooped up in the same place for another many months. And still he manages to think of others first.

"How do you live with being held in that house, Sirius?" I ask him.

"I hold up quite well, I think. Mainly because of Remus, but of course also because of Harry and Hermione and the rest of the gang. And we are not locked in, we've gone out here many times. We're always weary of hitting on Death Eaters of course, but over all I'm doing fine. I even wondered if I'm settling down. Azkaban has made me rather restless, but I may have run off some of that while on the run. Finally there's enough to do that helps me keep my focus. It's not like I'm having to sit around and get too much time to brood. And I have Remus to talk things through. He's really good at that."

"I am glad about that. You have the right to leave, just to remind you."

"Yes, I know. But now that I can I don't want to. Isn't it ironic? It's more that I like what I'm doing. And of course there's Remus. It all comes down to us being together."

"That is good. So I may be able to keep hold of you as a future professor at Hogwarts!" I say with a smile. 

I know he will not be easy to catch. But Sirius will be a great asset for our staff, as he is good at many things. He has done an excellent job preparing these children for their OWLS in no less than five subjects and they have almost all succeeded. None has failed totally. In his two main subjects Transfiguration and Potions his thirteen students have scored most of the Outstanding OWLS. Every other headmaster would lick his fingers for such an all rounder. Though Remus is as good as Sirius. I do not know what I would like him more to teach at Hogwarts, History or Defence against the Dark Arts. He is just as good in Charms. And I do have the impression, that not only Harry and Hermione love them as much more than teachers. I feel like sighing. The current situation is so difficult. 

Looking around right now it seems so wrong to think about these dark times. Slowly the sun is coming down and this is one lovely area to watch a sunset. Remus comes by and tells us to come outside to see how the mountains are all painted in red and gold. What a wonderful view! The lake is encircled by mountains and Remus is right. They are glowing in every shade of red and pink. Some of the children have cameras with them and take pictures. 

All of a sudden I think much more positive. The memories these children will keep from these years here in Switzerland will be precious for all of them, I am sure. That alone is a wonderful result. They are getting the same kind of quality education as they would be getting at Hogwarts. They have, though actually scooped up in a safe house, much more personal freedom than their schoolmates at the castle, who cannot mingle with the other houses. And of course Sirius and Remus allow them a lot of freedom to spend time with their loved ones. I am very glad, that all parents know about what is going on among them and are tolerating it. If not, I would certainly have received a couple of Howlers by now. The teenagers seem to be comfortable with it.

I watch as they dance, some sit around quietly and enjoy a bit of, what do they call it again? Ah yes, "snogging". It is a part of growing up. They are all over sixteen except for Ginny Weasley, who is fifteen, but her OWL results have proven that she is not really the youngest among them. This daughter of Arthur's is one promising young witch.

I turn to Arthur and ask:

"You must be very proud of young Virginia, Arthur..."

"Very! Considering she's one year younger and had a year less of training, maybe even almost two, since she's been almost cheated out of her first year, she's done better than Bill and Percy. She had one OWL less than they did, but one or two outstanding OWLS more. You should have heard Fred and George! They were congratulating her and bowing to her. And then thanked her for putting Percy to shame..."

I chuckle. I have never told anyone how much these two high spirited boys have amused me. Their antics may have been very unnerving for the unfortunate people on their jokes' ends, but their entertainment value was immense.

"I hear the young gentlemen have started a successful business?"

"Actually it looks like it. Not that Molly approves of it, and it's hard for her, but they grow up and have to seek their own fortune."

Arthur looks around, notices that Molly is not in hearing distance and continues:

"Molly takes it very hard that she cannot rule her growing children's lives. It's a real good thing we've got her occupied in the Order now, otherwise she'd be meddling even more. I happen to be very proud of all of my children and I think they are doing well. So what if the twins weren't so uptight and interested in their academics, they have their talents elsewhere and they're using them well. I'm happy for them."

"I think, you might be right in this one. I noticed that Molly seems to be a bit reserved with Ron?"

"That's another thing. Ron told us last week that he's gay. Now Molly doesn't really have prejudices, she accepts Sirius and Remus just fine, even if she doesn't think they are fit to be parents, but her own children, oh dear. They have to be just like she wants them. So this will take a while until she's going to be over it. She's still holding the grudge that the twins didn't excel on their OWLS and were only a bit better on their NEWTS. Ron knows that and it's hard for him."

"I see. It is not exactly something Ronald has chosen himself, now is it?"

"That's just it. And that's why Molly takes it so hard. She even accused Sirius and even more Remus that they didn't watch over the kids well enough and let this happen."

"I could imagine that they were giving advice, in case the boys asked for it. They have both always been quite open about it. I have rarely seen a couple so well matched as Remus Lupin and Sirius Black."

"Though they seem to be opposites in almost everything."

"Not so much as you would think. Their political, social and most of their cultural attitudes match extremely well. They just have different temperaments. And of course it does take one extremely patient and gentle Remus Lupin to get along with all of Sirius' antics. Though the young master Lupin had a very mischievous way, too. He was just always clever enough to be rarely caught... You know, there are many similarities between those two and your twins. There is one main difference and that was the academic achievements, both, Sirius and Remus, were excellent students."

"Do I hear you talking about us behind our backs?" Sirius asks from behind. 

Arthur and I turn around and smile at him.

"Actually, yes, we did, Sirius, but I can guarantee that Albus had nothing but good things to say about you two!" Arthur says with a smile.

Sirius holds the wine bottles and fills our glasses again. He grins and admits:

"Well, Arthur, I haven't only been an angel back in my school days, believe me. You may know that your twins regard Moony and I as something like their heroes for pulling all those pranks we did. But I'm not proud of them all... not anymore."

"Don't be too hard on yourself, Sirius. Albus just said you were both excellent students."

"That was quite easy. I was amazed at how quickly I had that knowledge back - well, the fifth year part of it in any case. It was fun to delve into that academic stuff again. I didn't mind the learning, I just hated the time wasted on studying! Though study I did, too," Sirius says with a smirk.

He does look happy. Sirius has always been a student and then a young man who was very close to my heart, because I saw much of my own youth in his behaviour. I used to be just as rash, as reckless, until I myself made some hard experiences that taught me about the use of being more mild mannered. Sirius will get there. It was extremely hard to have to think he was the traitor who betrayed his best friends. I was honest back then, because I knew nothing else but that he was their Secret Keeper. Ever since Sirius told me the truth, there was a little voice nagging inside of me that I should have insisted on a trial back then. I should have doubted and I should have known he could not have done it. 

The two young men are the future of Hogwarts though. Remus Lupin and Sirius Black will grow into very good teachers who will be able to carry the responsibility for the school when I shall be gone. They have the quality that will be needed to upkeep Hogwarts as an independent haven of learning. A place where the truth will always be preferred to easy half truths or lies. I know that Minerva will lead them on as best as she can until they are ready.

**Remus**

I really enjoy this party. It's so nice to catch up with my colleagues, whom I missed greatly in the time since I had to leave Hogwarts. I had been good friends with Poppy since my own school days, when she used to care for me after the moons. And I had become a good friend of Filius Flitwick's and Edith Sprout. Hagrid of course is another one who I befriended early on. Though it was a strange feeling three years ago to get to learn to know my former teachers as colleagues. They were kind enough to make it easy for me. I always enjoyed the easy way Filius interacted with us students. I always took him as one good example, because not only did he teach us well, he was well loved by almost every student at the school. I always thought it was astonishing that no one takes advantage of his kindness, but that might be, because he was able to hold a class in firm hands, if he needed to.

Edith is also easygoing, even if she's that in a different way. She has a very dry humour and does not hold back to use it if a situation is best solved with it. She's also well liked by everyone.

So we casually chat the evening away. I do get up and dance a bit with Siri. We always used to like dancing, which was one of our favourite ways of getting hot for each other. Nights out dancing always ended with sex and almost always very good sex. 

We have booked the ship until midnight. When it's getting close to midnight the captain is on his way back to the shore and we disembark shortly after midnight after clearing up everything magically. Albus obliviates the man to make sure he doesn't remember anything strange. We all pile into the cars and leave for home.

**Sirius**

I pack my car full of friends. We drive back to the Sunnegg, let our friends out before the anti-apparition border and say goodbye to them. Then we return home. 

The next day we bring the Grangers to the airport in Zürich. We watch them checking in and then say our goodbyes before they vanish through the passport check. Hermione hugs them one more time and says:

"Mum, Dad, you know how much I love you! Please, if anything happens, promise me to make use of those security devices Professor Dumbledore has given you! Don't hesitate, don't look back, just go! Avada Kedavra is so bloody fast and so bloody permanent, I don't want to lose you!"

"Yes, child, rest assured that we will have those things handy and make use of them, the first black cloak we see," Helen promises.

"Good. Have a good flight back home, Mum. It was great to have you both here!"

"It was wonderful to be here, darling. We're going to miss you terribly. So keep sending letters of how you all are doing, will you?" George says.

"Yes, we will."

George and Helen shake hands with Arthur, Harry and I, hug Hermione one last time and step into the small passage where the customs officer checks their passports. Then they're gone. I gather the three who came along to see them off and we return to the car. Hermione shows Arthur how the ticket machine works, where we pay for the parking. He happily drops the coins she gives him into the slot and watches how the ticket is returned. 

"Can you hold it until I need it, Arthur?" I ask him.

"Sure. Just tell me..."

We find the car, Arthur gets in on the passenger seat, Harry and Hermione on the backseat, then I get out of the parking spot. I slowly drive down to the exit. Arthur hands me the ticket back while I lower the window. I put the ticket in. Everything is observed by Arthur as if he's seeing it for the first time. No wonder the children find him so endearing. So do I because he is one of the sweetest people I've ever met. Like Remus he has been able to bring some childlike ability to find joy in the smallest of things into his adult life. Many people who talk about Arthur mistake this for being childish, but he's a very down to earth realistic person. Not to speak powerful, but he hides that perfectly well behind his kind manners. 

The drive home takes a while. It's beautiful weather and I suggest another route than the highway. We take a more scenic ride through central Switzerland until we reach our home. Since that takes longer I think of calling Remus on the phone and informing him we'll be back late. We get there after dinner, but Dobby and Winky whip up something for us quickly. 

The next days are spent with more outings. There's a rainy day which we use for a tour to the museum of telecommunication in Bern. Then there's the day we go to the Museum of Traffic in Lucerne, which is a full success with everyone. And the last outing we can squeeze in before the Weasleys leave is a trip to the Alpamare. This is a very fun kind of a bath with lots of different pools, inside and outside. There is a wave pool, a pool in which to swim against the current and others, and then there are the wonderful water slides of all sorts. Some are outdoors, some are inside of pipes, slower and faster ones.

This is a total hit for all of us. Even Remus finds the slides fun and he really isn't one for roller coasters or such. But we spend a very exhausting day there. Everyone is thoroughly soaked, exhausted and we drive back very carefully, since both of us, Remus and I are very tired. All the kids are still excited enough about the day to ask us if we can't go back there once later on.

"Yes, I think we could all take that again, couldn't we?" I say and grin. 

"This was really fun. Why don't wizards ever make something fun like this or skiing?" Draco asks.

"I don't know. We don't seem to need that kind of entertainment industry, Draco. Which is probably why we don't have anything corresponding to television or all of those lovely games we have at home," I comment.

"Probably you're right about that. I'm just thinking, couldn't we invent something like this thing? George? Fred?" Draco asks.

"You're a genius, Draco! You know what? We'll think about that and if we come up with ideas you can chip in and become associate..."

"There! I think I might have an idea of something to do after school!" Draco says happily. 

I have to grin. They're planning, I think this is something of the most positive I've overheard them talking. They're planning a future as if there was no war. I think they're on the right track. So I don't spoil their fun in thinking up things they could use from the idea of the Alpamare to change into something fun for the wizarding world.

Five days later it's time for Arthur, Molly, Fred and George to leave. We're staying behind, now focusing on getting ready for the new school year, which will start in three weeks. 

While I'm brewing Remus' next Wolfsbane potion the girls come into the class room and start their contraception potion. It seems they haven't expected me to be there, but I know what they're up to, so I tell them to get started already. They grin. Then Hermione puts the recipe on the whiteboard, so they can follow it easier and they all prepare the ingredients. I'm concentrating on my own potion, but I'm gaining routine by now and it becomes easier. 

I've always liked Potions. Of course we had a much better time at it during our school days, because we had a decent teacher. Not that Severus couldn't be an excellent teacher, but he chooses to be unpleasant, so he's not exactly had very many excellent students. And not many of his students seem to have even considered a career in the field. 

I'm almost done, when I add the aconite into the potion with the silver ladle. Now I have to stir counter clockwise for seven times, six, seven, done. I pull out the ladle and fill the potion into a large glass bottle. It steams like it's supposed to. I put a stopper on the bottle and then quickly wash out the cauldron, so the stench will leave the room. We've all gotten used to it by now, but none of us likes it. At least it's helping Remus.

I spend the rest of the day outside working on more of the sixth year syllabus in Transfiguration. We'll be going through more intricate methods of transfiguring materials into other materials, rapid human-animal transfigurations and more size changing transfigurations. Minerva has already sent me her plans, upon which I'm making my own. I'm expecting Severus with his plans to shape up the lesson plans for Potions. 

**Edith Sprout**

Today I'm taking off for a few days in Switzerland. I'm to supervise the take-off of the group's greenhouse for more practical Herbology. I'm checking my papers, my suitcase and the materials I'm to take along. Yes, everything is okay. All I have to do now is see Albus and bid goodbye until early next week. I take a broom and ride to the gates, from where I'm apparating to that lovely place in Switzerland. I ride the broom up to the house, where I'm welcomed very warmly by the whole group. 

They show me to a lovely room on the top floor with the most wonderful view of the mountains. When I return to them Remus and Sirius offer a freshly made iced tea and we sit outside on a terrace, covered with sunshades. There is a long table with benches on both sides. The children have taken residence either at the table or on deck chairs which are placed at the back end and on a small lawn at the far side of the house. 

"This is one wonderful house!" I tell Remus and Sirius.

"Yes, we've decided to buy it. We'll come back here for vacations once we'll not need to hide out anymore. Next week we'll have the roof redone completely. We've already agreed with the former owners that we can be credited with everything we paid to give the house a higher value, the price is set. All we need now is the whole procedure settled and pay for the house. Barb and Housi have found a nice flat in a senior apartment house, where they will be closer to the shops and whatever they need. So we'll get the whole farmhouse and the small house. Since they've only had a tiny mortgage on the houses they're getting enough to pay for years and years at their new place," Remus says.

"Oh, so you'll be all by yourself here then?"

"Yes, but of course we do hope to see them now and then, they're really great people. You'll meet Barb tomorrow, when we start on the greenhouse, which I have enlarged the way you said I should. She's a superb gardener as you can see right in front of you. And she'll be highly interested in all things magical gardening!"

"I can see that she has a very beautiful garden here. But didn't you say she's a Muggle?"

"She is. But once she learned that we are schooling the kids here she started to come in and attend classes. She's really interested in a lot and she's good in the theory of many of our subjects now. We've given her stuff to read and I think she's really doing great. She just can't do it practically. But she enjoys herself immensely, so we don't mind her being there at all..." Sirius tells me.

I chuckle. This must be quite a special Muggle then.

I get to know her the same evening, when she comes to water her garden. Some of the students jump up to help her with it. Remus introduces us once the kids are busy and the lady is free. 

"Edith, this is Barb Leuenberger. Barb, this is Edith Sprout. She's the Herbology professor at Hogwarts. You two certainly find a lot of common interests!"

"Nice to meet you, Professor," she says, "please call me Barb like everyone else here."

"I'm glad to meet you, Barb, then you must call me Edith!"

Sirius is right. It doesn't take ten minutes and we're already happily chatting about everything garden related. There are many things that are different in wizarding gardening, but that's mostly because we do work with magical plants. Most of the techniques of planting, weeding, pruning and even harvesting are very similar. We spend a very pleasurable evening. 

The next morning, Sirius takes me to Bern to see a Herbologist where we can get all the plants which will be needed. I am pleased to find out he's studied at Hogwarts and has even been one of my first students there. He recognises me immediately and calls out:

"Look there, Professor Sprout! How nice to see you again, Madam!" 

"Oh, but you are Michael Rothen! I remember you well. How have you been?"

"Very well, thank you, Professor! What brings you here?"

"We have to get some magical plants for sixth year students for next winter."

I give him the list of magical plants the students are supposed to study. He looks it over and asks:

"Do you need them all right now?"

"Only the Crinkleweed and the murtlap. The rest - let's see. You should be getting these two done by about November, Sirius, so the next group of plants here you should deliver in the second or third week of November, these here by the third week of January and the rest in the third week of March..."

"Okay, that will be done. Are you teaching classes here?"

"Not myself. Sirius Black here will do the actual teaching."

"Ah, so you're the person I deliver this to?"

"Correct."

"Pleased to meet you, sir. You'll have the first batch of plants in a few days."

"Good. You will find us just a bit above Lützelflüh."

"Can you tell me where there?"

Sirius draws up a small plan and Rothen puts it away. 

"Thanks, I think I should find this."

"Please keep this very safe. We're in a hidden location there, because we're targets of the Death Eaters around Voldemort."

"Oh, in this case I'll destroy it after memorising it tonight. Wouldn't want you in trouble!"

"That will be the best thing you can do. Thank you very much."

We return to the farmhouse. I wonder if this Herbologist will keep his promise about destroying the plan. When I tell Sirius my small bout of mistrust he snorts.

"Back to the same as 15 years ago, aren't we, Edith? Well, you're right about being careful. We will check the map a bit more often in the next few days, especially after he delivered his stuff..."

"Oh yes, I forgot about the map. That's a very powerful device."

"And the Death Eaters have no idea we have it. The how to's are not to be found in a Dark Arts book, so they probably won't ever find out."

I laugh. This is so like Sirius. 

"You're always full of brilliant ideas, Sirius..." I say.

"Oh, but this one was definitely Remus' idea! He's great with things like these. Remus has been behind almost all of our more successful pranks. Peter used to sniff out the passwords we needed, but Remus was the planning master for the ideas James and I had."

"How well I remember some of them. Minerva still has kittens over your pranks, Sirius."

He laughs. I have to say that he's really beautiful when he laughs. The boyish beauty is totally gone, Azkaban saw to that, but since he's been back to regular food and a healthy, normal life he's regained a lot of his beauty. There are some lines, but they just make that face very manly. He has wonderful blue eyes, lively and beaming most of the time. He looks to be in good form. And he's able to laugh freely again. I understand why Remus is so happy with him.

On the next day we are in the greenhouse and I show Sirius what the plants he gets need. Neville is there as well and he's very attentive. What a gift this boy has with plants. I'm glad he has that! Forgetful, what nonsense. He's done so well in his OWLS and he'd never have if Snape continued to put him down. Sirius and Remus seem to be a lot better for Neville, as he's easy around Sirius. Sirius is not condescending with him, he has a way of giving the boy confidence that quite astonishes me. 

My stay at the farmhouse, I still can't properly pronounce that name, is a very happy one. It's almost like a vacation. I give Sirius the syllabus for the sixth years and tell him what he has to watch out for. So when I return to Hogwarts I'm quite confident that their plants will survive. 

**Draco**

Break is almost over now. We're all quite tired from all the bustling about. Some of it was really quite entertaining like the Alpamare, to which we returned once more last week. Those slides are great. Some of them allow more than one person on the mat or whatever one gets to slide down on. Some of them are getting very fast! Loved to hear Parvati squeal. She gets excited so easily. But she's great in many things. Okay, she's not the cleverest girl on this planet, but she has a few strong sides. And besides being beautiful she's an amazing lover. I really like to have her around. She's lousy in chess, but an ace in Exploding Snap. And she makes for the softest pillow in the world. 

I've been wondering if I'm actually in love. I think I'll have to ask Remus once. There must be signs, only I don't know them. All I know is that something's missing if she doesn't sleep next to me. And if she doesn't sit next to me at the table or in class. 

**Remus**

Only two more days until September 1st. We'll do it like last year, we have a small start of term feast... it's on a Sunday so classes really start right on the next day. We have all their school books. They got here a bit late, so Hermione hasn't got much of a head start this time. It's funny that I think of that, but just as I did, Harry teased her with it. She did not like it very much. Everyone else did though. Padma expressed it:

"For once we measure with the same length, Hermione! But you'll be way ahead of us in no time, I'm sure! No worries!"

We all laugh, though Hermione still doesn't find it funny. 

The weather has been very nice all through August. We've had some thunderstorms during some of the nights, but the days have been nice and warm. We're all ready, so we spend the last two days being lazy. On Saturday morning Siri wakes me with a kiss and a randy expression on his face which I recognise as his "I know it's early morning, but I need you right now" face. I grin and kiss him back. It's going to be harder to find time for early morning love making as soon as classes start again. I start caressing Siri, while I'm still working on waking up. He grins when he sees me yawning and kisses me all over my face. It's nice and warm under the duvet, which we need as the nights have become more crisp. The window is open and it's cool in the room.

"Morning, Siri..." I mumble and yawn again.

"Morning, sweetheart."

He starts pushing down the covers, but I shiver immediately and pull mine back up. 

"Sorry, but can we please stay under that warm cover? I'm freezing!"

"But that's no fun!"

"Then close the window first, please!" I whine.

He kisses me again, gets his wand and closes the window. Then he pushes the cover back down and casts a warming spell. 

"Anything else you need?" he asks.

"Your cock up my arse..." I reply.

"I can do that, I think..."

But we take our time. I'm still too sleepy and he doesn't like to rush things. I have nothing against that. He starts to work his way down and by the time he sucks my cock into his mouth I'm finally fully awake. I'll never get enough of this. I'll never get enough of seeing his face when he sucks on my cock. It's one of the most wonderful memories of him I'll keep should I survive him. The feeling is always incredible. I'm getting so weak all I can do is throw my head back on the pillow and pull him even closer. Every nerve in my body seems to be on fire. I can even feel the tingle in my toes. Oh, but it's good. I moan and I notice my moans are getting louder, but I can't do anything, he's getting me near the edge quickly. I know that he'll slow down, just before I come, then wait until I've cooled a bit and resume his sucking. I pant by now, he's had me very close to my climax about half a dozen times. The bastard knows exactly when I'd come, so he stops just a second before. I am close to screaming now. He looks up and holds the tip of my stiff cock between his teeth, I can feel them, but it's a wonderful feeling, there's no pain. Or I'm so far gone I can't feel it as pain anymore. He pulls away shortly and asks in that husky voice of his:

"Do you want to come now, love?"

I'm trying hard, but it's almost impossible to say something coherent between my panting. I take a deep breath and say:

"Please..."

"Please what?"

"Please, Siri, please let me come..."

"That's asking for it nicely now... here comes!"

He lowers his mouth around my cock again, the moist heat is back, the suction, too, and the gorgeous feeling. I can't really think anymore, but I think I'm screaming his name when I finally let go and feel that unbelievably good moment for which I crave so much. Those very few seconds that seem to last so much longer. Oh, it's all over too fast! 

I let Siri do the 'work' today. I think I'm almost ready to go back to sleep again. But I turn to my side, let him crawl back up behind me and he pulls me into his arms. I turn my face up to him. Immediately he's closing the space between us and kisses me. I let myself drop down on my back, so that I can put my arms around him. I still gasp and catch my breath. 

"Oh, Siri-love, that was incredible! Thanks," I whisper.

"You're welcome, Remy. Any time..." he replies and we kiss again.

I close my eyes for a while and let my hand take a walk on his skin. It's so incredibly soft, something that constantly amazes me, because I still remember how ruined his body looked after being locked up in Azkaban for so long. We take a break, but then he starts to prepare me and I give him better access. Oh, I want you now, love. You've made me horny and I can hardly wait any longer. Again I turn on my side and with one swift movement you close up, part my buttocks and push inside. Aw, come inside! You hold me close, so you're the one moving, but I still manage to meet your thrusts. You have worked yourself back to lasting much longer again, so I can enjoy you for many, many thrusts before you reach your climax. Ooh, this is good! 

"Come on, Siri, harder!" I whisper, but you hear it and comply.

You roll me over on my stomach and pull me up a bit, then your thrusts get harder and faster. I'm biting into the pillow to muffle my cries. You're getting close now, I know! And only a few minutes later you reach your climax. Groaning you let the orgasm roll over you, I can feel that hot seed pouring into me and that makes me come for a second time.

Sirius collapses on my body and we pull the covers back up again. A few kisses later both of us are back to sleep. We wake up late in the morning. It's the last day we are able to do that! 

**Sirius**

We get up late late today. But what the heck, that's probably the same for everyone here! We all have to get used to the school schedule again, but we're all ready to plunge into the new school year. It's a good feeling to have something to do. Just lazing around isn't so healthy in the long run and we'll have plenty of opportunities for small outings again. 

The 'start of term feast' turns out to be very nice food! Winky and Dobby have done their best and cooked up a real feast. We're all discussing the next school year and we tell them that the schedule remains the same. They accept that without further discussion. It's not getting too late before they start to leave the kitchen to get to their rooms and sleep. Remus and I are in bed by eleven. He goes right to sleep, I'm not so much in a hurry, I can sleep in tomorrow. The kids have already handed in their holiday homework in the past few days. I'll have time to look over what they've done in my subjects during the day tomorrow. 

I go down to breakfast a bit after they all cleared the kitchen. I can hear Remus welcoming them back to class and start his new topic. They're on to the darker curses and what to do if they're hit with them. I quietly eat my breakfast and look through the Daily Prophet. The headline is a story about a raid at Malfoy Manor. My eyes grow fairly wide when I see the picture of Arthur Weasley coming out of the Manor after two members of the MLES with a Narcissa Malfoy in chains. 

"Wow! Dobby, come look!" I call softly.

I show the picture to Dobby who makes a very grim face.

"Bad mistress!" he mutters and repeats it about two dozen times.

"I agree with you, Dobby, even though she is my cousin - she's just as awful as the rest of my family. Or what's left of them..."

I look at the picture again. The two Aurors bring Narcissa out and she looks up shortly, then it's as if she was staring directly into my eyes. Bloody cow! That's what you get for becoming a Death Eater whore. And maybe you've got it yourself, that lovely mark, eh?

Then I read the article:

"Narcissa Malfoy-Black arrested today under the suspicion of being a Death Eater along with her husband, Lucius Malfoy.

The wife of former high society lion Lucius Malfoy has been arrested today. It is possible that she not only tolerated her husband's secret doings as a Death Eater, but supported them actively. Proof of it might be that she, like her husband, wears a tattoo on her left forearm which the Death Eaters call "Dark Mark". It looks exactly the same as the Dark Mark which they place in the sky after raiding and killing people. The question she will have to answer will be, whether she herself has ever killed someone. Though we cannot say yet, we think that it is highly probable.

The Manor has been thoroughly searched and many dark items have been found. But questioned, Arthur Weasley, the Ministry's investigator of the case, has replied that the house most probably holds many secrets still, and that there must be things hidden so well, that they will possibly never be found.

"We have a fair amount of evidence though, and we have a witness who has purchased things from Mr. Malfoy. The witness has been granted pardon for testifying at the trial," Arthur Weasley said.

The Daily Prophet has not received any information as to what dark items have been found, but according to Arthur Weasley they are important enough to bring Lucius Malfoy an "awful lot of trouble". 

From an official Ministry statement we expect that if the jury finds Lucius Malfoy guilty, the verdict cannot be below a life sentence to Azkaban. It is to be suspected that the same fate is waiting for Narcissa Malfoy, if she has ever used an Unforgivable curse. Both Malfoys will have to testify under an increased dose of Veritaserum, according to a Ministry source."

I breathe in heavily. I don't really want Draco to see this, but it's probably impossible to hide it. And I know it wouldn't be a good idea. So I do my usual crossword puzzle and leave the paper on the kitchen table for whoever is interested in it. 

There is a letter addressed to me and Remus which I now pick up and take to the study to read it in the morning sun. The letter is from Arthur and contains the complete report about the raid. He has clearly sent us a copy. The letter attached says to share it with Draco should he ask for more information than the Daily Prophet offered. I pick up a piece of parchment and confirm the receipt of the report. 

One step further in winning this war. Though it does seem like an "almost war" to me. It's unreal, we're so far away. But I have to say I'm glad about that. Not at all relieved though, because I know that after what Dumbledore said and how he reacted to Harry's story after the Third Task I'm quite afraid that he meant that Harry has something to do with killing Voldemort. I suppose it means only Harry can kill the snake. I fervently hope that's not the case. 

At least this time around we have an easier way of recognising Death Eaters. The Dark Mark was not widely known in the first war. We only had the testimonies of those we ever caught and those who hardly made a secret of it. Now that we know about it, this tattoo could make it much easier to recognise Death Eaters on the spot. It does not tell us who the informants are though. And I'm already afraid that Voldemort will abandon the Dark Mark and find something else to use for summoning them. 

At lunch Draco sees the article about his mother's arrest. I can see that he fights with tears for a moment and since he sits next to me at the table I tell him quietly that if he wants to rant about it I'll have open ears and a closed mouth. And then I give him Arthur's report to read. He looks up to me and says: 

"I don't need privacy for that. Not really. You guys can know how I feel about this. I've just fought tears of relief in a way. She's not been quite as cruel as my father, but I know she HAS used the killing curse at least once and I know she's used other Unforgivables. Heck, they used Imperius on me more than once, when I didn't do what they wanted."

"Read Arthur's material then, Draco. You'll most probably be asked to testify, you'll have to think about if you want to do that or not. Know that Arthur is only the investigator on the case, not the prosecutor. He's got to go through the manor. Is there something you might know that could help him?"

"Lots. I'll try to write it down. I don't know of all of father's secret stash of course, but I know of several things. If they even find two of them he's doomed. He sold a lot to Borgin, so that might be Weasley's witness he mentions in the article. I'm quite sure the old bugger kept receipts and other evidence. Father kept some poisons that he sold to him in the summer before my second year. That's the stuff I know."

"Okay, I'm sure that this could be very helpful. We'll clear it with the authorities, whether it could be used against the prosecution if you give the hints, but if they give their thumbs up then we can send it to Arthur. Would probably speed things up a lot."

"Certainly. Because there are a few nasty little traps at the manor."

In the afternoon I write a quick note to Arthur telling him what Draco has said. I ask him to check if evidence given by Draco would be okay and not damage the investigation. 

Three days later we get the reply that if Draco wants to be a witness for the prosecution he has to send a note that he does this out of his own will and that he would give consent to testify before the court. Draco writes that note and sends it back to Arthur along with a lengthy list of hiding spots, how to get there and what traps to expect while getting there.

And two more weeks later we get a letter from Arthur thanking Draco for his invaluable help:

"Dear Draco

I'd like to take this moment to thank you for what you have done. I have a large family and I love each member of it, so it is very hard for me to imagine what you must be going through knowing what your parents are. I also want to say that I'm very proud of you. You have put your foot down on their actions. And with that you may have saved a lot of other people's lives, including your own.

We don't know a date for the trial yet, but you will be informed well before the date. You can also choose a legal representative if you wish to do so. Your parents will not act very pleasantly and will not treat you nicely during the trial, neither will their lawyer. I remember the first trial against your father. He was acquitted then, but our lawyers have rolled out the material again and found blatant proof of irregularities, clearly caused by a Voldemort-loyal lawyer and a Minister who was willing to let him off the hook. We are currently investigating all of your father's donations and some other things. Fudge is in a spot of trouble, too, right now, because we will play a bit dirty and have this publicly discussed. There will be a lot in the Daily Prophet in the next weeks.

Sincerely

Arthur Weasley."

During the next few weeks of classes we follow the battle that seems to be fought in Britain. Fudge still tries to dodge real actions against the Death Eaters and leaves it all to the Aurors. At least he has called Moody back to the ranks. Bones works tirelessly on the legislative end to make things better for the Aurors. 

We get a gleeful report from Kingsley, who writes that the first thing Moody has started is a thorough cleansing of the Aurors, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and will then move on to other Departments. The way it looks there will soon be a high demand for personnel at the Ministry! I'm quite sure that it's going to be hard to slip by Moody's checks.


	10. Part 10

**Hermione**

While we are mostly studying and go to our classes we have a lot of time to discuss the goings-on. The Daily Prophet is always out for tabloid news, but some of them are quite promising. I think, Voldemort quickly loses footing in the Ministry, as we can read some headlines:

**"48 Death Eaters dismissed from their jobs at the Ministry"**

"23 Death Eaters among Aurors! How our safety is being ridiculed!" 

****

"Fudge responsible for hiring a total of 183 Death Eaters to the Ministry?" 

****

"How many more are informants?" 

****

Moody seems to feed them information to print and they do it in spite of Fudge, who must be outside of himself. I hope he doesn't order the Aurors to get Moody out again. Because I can't imagine that Tonks or Kingsley or any other of the Aurors who have been with us would follow his orders. Through them we find out more news. When Tonks is back for a week or so I ask her if we can be sure that none of those 23 Death Eaters who had been Aurors have ever been sent to watch over us.

"Nope. Kingsley knew most of them, so did I and many others. We never cared as long as Voldemort wasn't back, but once we knew about that Kingsley and other superiors usually sent them on minor tasks. He kept many of them busy looking for Siri while feeding them false information. Moody had a very easy job finding them. And we made sure none of them was ever assigned to come here. This has been kept among those Aurors who are also in the Order you know. We're about 50 or so. Many more than Fudge ever thought."

"He must be SO mad..."

"He is. And if he continues to walk around with that kind of red head and bad temper and if he goes on talking the way he does it will only give the Daily Prophet more ammunition. They'd have him lynched if they could. He tries to prevent articles from being printed, but the Wizarding Council and the Wizengamot have been active in preventing him from doing so. People start to notice what a berk he is."

"That would be good..."

"How are your classes doing?" she asks me then.

"Oh, they're great. Sirius is teaching Harry and I to become Animagi. We're going through the books now."

"Wow. That sounds great. I'm sure you'll manage."

"That's what I hope at least."

We have started a few weeks after classes started. Harry and I fill our heads with the theory and Sirius makes us read a lot of it. Even knowing it is one of the most difficult spells I'd never thought it that complex. And even I wonder if I really have to know all of it. There are so and so many diagrams to study and he wants us to know all the spells needed to force an Animagus back to a human. He says depending of the chosen path the spells to call an Animagus back aren't the same. If one uses a certain method for the initial transformation one cannot use the same spell as one would use for another method. That's all quite confusing. We also learn that there are at least two dozen known ways to become an Animagus. We know by now that we won't be able to choose our animal. I think that's good, who knows, we might choose something that doesn't fit us at all. The way we'll be doing it will show us our innermost animal first and that's what we'll then become. But we're a long way from that. He says if we're good we can get there by the end of January.

**Remus**

It seems like this year time is racing. There is quite a full schedule of classes, most of them advanced, the students have a lot to study, Sirius and I have a lot to correct and grade. They are still doing extremely well. The seclusion and the family like atmosphere probably only adds to their willingness to study hard. We've moved on to very intricate spells in Charms. They have started to work on designing simpler spells of their own. And in that they're doing quite well. I allow them every extent of teamwork they want, but keep Hermione a bit out of it. She's been a bit angry about it, but I have successfully occupied her with more difficult studies in that discipline and let the others fend for themselves. Hermione has finally seen that her influence would make it too easy for the others to back out of the task. I've given her something of her own to do. The others work in three teams of four. 

"Okay. Before you start I want you to think about what kind of spell you want to develop. It can easily be something that exists already, but you don't know. Just think of something you would like to do magically, but you know of no existing spell. Collect ideas, please."

"I've always thought we're doing the pruning of plants the Muggle way, and Professor Sprout never showed us a spell. Would that be something?" Neville asks.

"That's a brilliant idea, Neville. Who would like to work with him on that?" I ask around.

Mandy, Blaise and Padma offer and the first group is off. The next idea comes from Justin:

"How about adapting a Muggle game to make it more wizarding style? We could invent the spells for that..." 

"Sounds like a delightful idea to me. Who joins Justin?"

Ron of course. Harry and Morag make partners number three and four. That leaves Ginny, Ernie, Draco and Parvati. I'm not too astonished that it's Ginny who has a suggestion:

"We could make something that helps use and repair Muggle electrical appliances in a magical surrounding."

"That's quite a task, Ginny. Do you three think you're going to be up to this?" I ask the others.

"We can try. It is a task for the rest of the year, isn't it?" Draco asks.

"Yes, as I said already. You're going to have to build several spells to do that. But it could be very interesting."

"Okay, let's try..."

"And even if you don't get it done completely you'll be rewarded, don't worry. It's not an easy task and remember that there is a majority of witches and wizards who have never invented a spell of themselves."

While they start their job I turn to Hermione.

"You'll be a bit lonely in this, Hermione, but you can do more than they can. Any idea already?"

"I'm still thinking. I've been musing about the insufficient wizarding ways of communication. I'm thinking of doing something in the direction of a wizarding telephone. Something as independent as a mobile phone, you know."

I whistle.

"That's a start for a career for you, Hermione. If you succeed you can get it patented..."

She beams. 

"But I don't know if I can do this all alone, Remus."

"I'll be your advisor. If you need me to help, call me. We can do a short brainstorming with the others for ideas, too, if you get stuck. Okay? And yours may contain existing spells. Just do as much with original spells as you can."

"Okay."

"Combine this with your work in Arithmancy, I'm sure, Sirius will gladly help you, too."

"I will."

She's simply amazing. What a determination. If she gets something done in this direction we could also win an important advance on the Death Eaters. 

This project will keep them busy every second double lesson of Charms and some of their free time. I keep watch over them as they gather around library tables and start collecting basic ideas. Where they need help setting something in Arithmantic tables I give it to them. They are all very eager to do this properly.

When I get back from the last class I look through the window in the study and find that the last flowers in the garden are out. Soon the grey skies will come back and we'll have winter again. I'm really glad for the altitude here, as we have less high fogs than down in the valleys. On our altitude there's no overabundance of snow but we usually enjoy a blue sky if it isn't snowing or, less often, raining. But now it's already been eight weeks since classes started and we're on Halloween again. The house smells of pumpkin pie and looks yellow and orange. The pie's made from one of the pumpkins out of Barb's garden. 

Thinking of Housi and Barb makes me a bit sad, because tomorrow, on 1st November they are moving to their new place down in Lützelflüh. The Aurors who are with us now get to sleep over at the little house. There's a constant team of six of them now, two each on eight hour shifts. They are patrolling the grounds with copies of the map.

There have been more and more attacks in Britain. Order rumours and from what we hear from the Aurors Voldemort is frantically searching for Harry. Snape has informed Dumbledore that he gets more and more angry and over-punishes his Death Eaters. Bereft of his most important lieutenant Malfoy he has advanced Rodolphus Lestrange to the position and that means woe to the person this man kills. Because the Lestranges, both brothers and Bellatrix, do not simply kill. They find the greatest of pleasure to watch the suffering of their victims as long as they possibly can. Neither of them uses Avada Kedavra, they kill by using either Cruciatus or any other torturing spells. As far as I know they know a lot of them.

Then one day in early November we see a headline in the Daily Prophet:

**"Auror kills Bellatrix Lestrange"**

Sirius howls, he's so pleased to read it.

"The last of them is gone!! That's it for the Blacks, they're all gone. There you have it, mother!"

He almost starts a victory dance in the kitchen. The kids can't laugh though. He isn't either, but he's relieved this awful woman is gone.

"Though she didn't get what she earned, it must have been far too quick and easy," Sirius remarks.

"Have to agree with you on that one," Neville admits. 

"You have every reason on earth to, my dear boy!" Sirius assures him. 

"In any case you can be sure, that this Auror will not be in trouble for using Avada Kedavra!" I remark.

"Why should he? He's rid this planet from a real plague! I wonder how many people she's tortured to death, that woman? Not only finding pleasure in doing so, but also being sure to do the 'right thing' for a pure-blooded wizarding society! Yuck!"

I can't but nod. As awful as it is, and I think that particular Auror can't be too happy now, but Bellatrix Lestrange was a pest. I just hope they get the brothers as well..."

"I can just imagine to hear Voldemort howl now... or maybe rather hiss," Harry says. 

Draco grins.

"He can't be happy. According to Father she's been one of his favourite Death Eaters. And believe me, Father was not happy about it, even though she was his sister-in-law."

**Harry**

We have quite a load to work. The Charms project is great and it's also a lot of fun to work with Ron, Justin and Morag. We have chosen the game we want to bring alive, it's Trivial Pursuit. It wasn't quite an easy choice, as there are so many good games to choose from, but we finally decided on this one because Remus likes it a lot. Of course we have to compile an extra list of questions, but we are using a compiling spell for that. Choose the subject and tap a book. Then there will be tons of answers to which we have to write the questions. Part of our project is to actually create a spell that makes those questions. Then we find some spell to let the dice roll. Ron comes up with something that would work on the chessmen to tell them where to go. So we make the spell to tell the dice to roll. I don't think there's anything like that yet and we note it down to use it on other games. It takes us a full month to get that dice rolling. Morag is still busy with the questions, which she has to copy on the little cards. She uses the computer to do that. Hermione has upgraded it to a load more memory and we've put in a stronger CPU, so now we can use a dictating programme. Morag happily dictates about ten thousand questions into it. We have to spread them over six subjects as well, so wizarding entertainment and sports is one, books, history, geography and astronomy, potions and charms are the others. 

It's really a fun project and we learn a lot. The creating of the spell is quite hard. But two weeks before Christmas we can actually roll the dice with a spell. Like with the chessmen no wand is necessary, the spell we created is a sort of an obedience thing. The dice have been enchanted to accept the order. They are rolled and each announce the number showing. The next spell we have to create is the one to get the pegs moving on the board. And then we have to plant the memory with all those questions into the board. We have to make it that we can add new questions. That's going to be a biggie though. We have to make it remember which question is under which subject. And we have to make it pick them randomly, so that when one moves on a field the board spits out the question. A number of times if needed. Accepting the answers is for the players to do. But if no one knows the answer or to check if it's close to correct we have to get the answer from the board, too. That is another spell we have to create.

Remus is highly amused about the progress we make. We play a game and at the same time we're working on a school assignment. It's so much fun, even though it's sometimes frustrating. Because sometimes we have built the part for a spell that should work and then it just doesn't. We have to remodel it and remodel it and get the same negative results for what seems like an eternity. 

It's fun to watch Ron and Justin interact when we work on this though. They banter up a storm and out of that nonsense we often get a good solution. Hermione sees and hears us and rolls her eyes. We just laugh. She has fun on her own. She tells me what she does with her own assignment and how she advances to get a well working idea for better telecommunication among wizards. Especially communication that can't be listened to by everyone. Something we should have had during fourth year, when we couldn't contact Sirius in his cave. So when we go to bed she tells me when she's made some progress about it. More often than not it's nothing, but on some evenings she's all content. I never ask, but she always tells me something. Then I ask her questions about it. She says I'm helping her to find flaws this way. I say that's called beta testing in the computer lingo. Then she laughs and kisses me. I really hope she succeeds. 

In Potions we're doing a lot of more advanced healing potions now. We've made Pepper-Up before, but now we're into wound healing potions, blood replenishing potions and work our way up to Skele-Gro. 

Only two weeks until Christmas. I've ordered or bought all my gifts for everyone. Christmas Eve means Hermione and I have been engaged for a whole year already. Next summer I'm turning seventeen and that means that I'm allowed to do magic as I please. And I'll be a fully grown wizard and out there on my own. But I really don't want to miss Sirius in my life. When I think about how it's been since we've been allowed to live together, also since he became my teacher, I can only wonder how I ever survived the years before. Sirius has been great. He's been fun and he's been a great help. And he's been a good teacher for all of us. He supports Hermione and me where he can. I think he'd like to see us staying together. Not that I can see any danger of us falling apart just yet, but who knows what waits for us. I'd love to get married to her as soon as we get out of school though. Maybe she puts her foot down on that then we'll wait a while longer, but somehow I have the need to tie the knot and maybe to make something with her that will be her and me at the same time. I'm still almost a child myself, technically and legally, but heck, I know I may not have much time and I'd like to see what the two of us can make. And meet a little person who will hopefully have the best of her and the best of me. Even if it's just to see Remus and Sirius spoil the little one rotten. Which they will for sure. Then again I wonder if I'm even real, thinking about starting a family. I know, Sirius reminds me of the possible lack of time factor and to live life as good as I can and I'm not exactly in dire need of a job once I'm out of school. Besides, with her grades Hermione will only have to reach out and get dozens of offers. Both of us would like to continue studying though and go to the wizarding university. We're both very interested in politics and the legislative organs and we'd like to understand what's going on there, so law will probably be the path to take. Once Hermione is the Minister of Magic I'll be able to just sit back and watch her go!

Only there's Voldemort in between me and that plan for our life. 

**Neville**

This has been a very good term. Sirius let me help him loads with Herbology and I think I'm doing a good job. I've been in charge of the greenhouse from day one and I love it. It's quite a bit of work, but it's good work. Mandy has helped me lots. She's a very nice girl and she's never made me feel like I'm just a nobody. But then since I've been here I haven't had that feeling at all. Thanks to Remus and Sirius. Can anyone have better teachers? Not even Professor Sprout or Professor Flitwick, who are really nice teachers, can reach them. They are fun and seriousness at the same time. They won't deduct points, just because someone dares a bit of bantering about something they've said. They can laugh at themselves and they do that often. So I've probably learned a lot more here than ever before. 

That spell is coming about. We have worked on it quite a bit. I know, Blaise and Padma probably don't like it too much after hearing the ideas of the other ones, but if that is the case they don't say anything. Padma and Mandy are putting the ideas around and try to work them out in Arithmancy. We've already tried some test spells, but so far nothing has worked right yet. But I'm sure we're getting there.

It's just a few days until Christmas now. The break has already started. I'm done with my work in the greenhouse. When I get back into the house I find that it has been decorated. There's a tree in the classroom again, next to the two armchairs that are always there, a whole array of sofas and more armchairs have been added and candles are set up in the room next to the usual bright halogen lamps, which have been turned off. 

When I want to go back to my room I bump into Mandy and someone in the vicinity calls:

"Mistletoe!!! You two kiss!!!" It's Parvati's voice.

Both of us blush! I've never kissed a girl before and maybe she sees the panic that I feel in my eyes, I don't know, but despite her blush, Mandy steps up to me and kisses me on the lips. Mm, that tastes nice. 

"There you are! Now that can't have been so difficult, can it?" Parvati asks and laughs.

Mandy blushes again. She's usually a bit of a shy girl and very much immersed in her studies, so I don't really know her well, but she's quite lovely with her dark brown hair and grey eyes. She looks me in the eyes and says:

"Sorry, Neville..."

"No need to be sorry, Mandy. Thanks!" I say and go back to my room, where I get some clothes to change and then I take a shower. 

At dinner I feel her looking at me. I'm sure it's Mandy. I wish it was, anyway. Everyone here except for me, Mandy and Morag has found someone. Not that I'm lonely, but it would be nice to find someone special. I haven't given it much thought until now, that kiss might have been an eye-opener. I think I'll have to ask one of the guys for some advice. Now who should I talk to. Harry? No, he's about ten steps ahead of me, he and Hermione are like a married couple already. At least all they still need is a wedding and the certificates. Ron and Justin are out of the question, they're gay. I'm really not close enough with Blaise or Draco to talk about something like that. Besides they would probably make fun of me. That leaves Ernie. Okay, I think, he would be okay to help. Remus and Sirius have told us we can talk to them as well. I think they're my last resort. 

It's a bit difficult to get Ernie alone. He's always with Ginny and almost always with Justin and Ron. Hermione and Harry aren't very far from them either. I'm spending a fair amount of my time with them, but right now I'd like to catch Ernie alone. 

**Ron**

Christmas again. My first Christmas with my boyfriend. Justin and I are as excited as the others. We've been together for five months now and apart from the fact that Mum still doesn't write to me it's been five great months. We've gradually learned more about each other. We've explored our bodies and Justin has promised me to finally go all the way as a Christmas gift on Christmas morning. Isn't he just too sweet? I love him. 

Tonight Harry and Hermione will have their first anniversary of their engagement. They're as happy together as ever and I'm really happy for them. Seeing them together is like watching Mum and Dad sometimes, they're already so well adjusted and know each other so well. I've talked to Harry this morning. For once we've both been up a bit early and were the first at the breakfast table. I tell him about Justin's plan for tomorrow morning. He grins and holds up his thumb.

"Good for you! You're both going to love it. I think it was probably the greatest thing that ever happened to me, when I was allowed to feel Hermione this way for the first time. She pushed me a bit, but I'm so glad she did. It was unbelievably good, Ron, but it only got better. So if the first time doesn't work out one hundred percent, don't worry, just keep working on it."

"Thanks, mate. Justin is a bit afraid of it, I think. You know, because, well, you know where it goes..."

"Just make sure you're lubricated. And prepare him before you enter, so his muscles are relaxed enough to let you inside, Ron," he says and totally surprises me, "then he'll be as well as he can be. Or maybe let him be the one who goes first?"

I stare at him with my mouth open and when he realises that, he asks:

"What?"

"How do you know that? You're shagging a girl, as far as I know!" I say.

"Oh. And you think we don't do anything like that?" he asks with a cheeky grin.

"You don't! Do you?"

He grins. 

"Ron, there's more to sex than just in and out, believe me. I've learned that in the past year. If you have a partner who's as active and inventive as Hermione, well, you get the taste for it very fast! We're still finding out a lot of stuff and what we like we keep doing, what we find ridiculous we laugh about and drop it and what neither of us finds is a turn-on we leave right away. If it's something one of us wants to try and the other doesn't like then we leave it for a while and then try to bring it up again. It's all just fun anyway. And love, of course. Love always comes first."

He's amazing. He's bloody amazing. I never noticed when he grew up, but Harry's grown up. I'll be seventeen a couple of months before him, but I don't think I'll feel like an adult then. Harry will only wait for his birthday to finally be treated as the adult he already is. 

"You're unbelievable, Harry," I just say. 

"I'm really nothing special, I've just found the right woman, Ron. You have no idea how much I love Hermione. It's grown strong and stronger over the past year and wearing this," he points at the ring on his finger, "is the greatest feeling in the world, because I'm showing everyone that I'm in love and that I'm committed to her."

"So what does she get for Christmas from you?"

"You'll see."

**Harry**

I've had a very hard time finding something for Hermione. She isn't easy to be gifted! She doesn't like all the stuff teenage witches otherwise run for. She's bookish, but a simple book seems like a plain gift for Christmas. She does like jewellery, but just giving her something for her jewellery collection every time gets very boring. 

But this past summer I have finally succeeded in teaching her to fly properly. So I've not been too original, but I thought it might be nice if she had her own broom, so we could fly together. I've asked Bill a month ago to get a broom for her. He's brought it back when he came to do Auror duty with us two weeks ago. And I know that he didn't only have one broom, I've seen two more, so I guess that Ginny and Ron might find their new brooms under the Christmas tree as well. They'll be thrilled. 

So it's a very un-Hermione like gift, but she has a good portion of humour and I'm sure she'll appreciate the gift. She's mostly been flying on my Firebolt, which is a broom that reacts to every move of the flyer and helps along so I made Bill buy the newest Cleansweep model, which is not exactly a racing broom, but has a good overall critic in Which Broomstick.

It's been fun talking with Ron this morning. Hee, he's been so embarrassed. I know he's a bit touchy in these things, but I'm fast learning to just enjoy, not make a fuss. I hope he and Justin get there, too, because it's really a good feeling. I may be a very lucky guy, because Hermione always tells me what she really likes and I'm telling her. 

The dinner is superb tonight. We're all quite thrilled, it's something none of us has had so far, the people here call it Fondue Chinoise, and it's a broth that's boiling in several pots on a small flame. We get meat, cut into thin stripes and veggies, cut to smallish pieces, chips, salads and loads of different dips. The meat and veggies go into the broth to be cooked and then we dip everything into the sauces and - wow, that stuff is yummy. We've been eating for the larger part of the night until we really can't get anything inside anymore. Hermione sits next to me and grins.

"You'll not sleep very well tonight!" she teases.

"I'm too stuffed to sleep. I think I need a walk..."

"How about we go to the Christmas service again?" Sirius asks.

We're all okay with the suggestion and so opening the gifts will be tomorrow. We all scramble into the cars and drive down to Lützelflüh, where we leave the cars a bit away from the church, so we have to walk a bit. The service is very nice again. It's great, because I remember how Hermione and I have been sitting together last year. I look at her and she knows exactly what I feel and whispers:

"It was so new last year, so unbelievable, Harry, and now we're so used to each other already. I like the feeling. It's a good one."

I kiss her on the cheek. She cuddles close to me. And then everything is over fast enough. We're walking back to the cars and when we arrive at the Sunnegg, no one seems to want to stay up still. Against all doubts I fall asleep easily. But then, I have the best pillow in the world - Hermione.

**Justin**

Waking up this morning means waking up on my first Christmas morning with Ron. I'm first, he's still asleep. I turn to him and watch him sleeping. He's never an early morning person. I'm pulling the duvet away and slowly start to caress him. Today is the day. I've promised him and even though I'm a bit scared I want to feel him entering me and making love to me. The thought alone is enough to steady my morning erection. I let my hand run over his shoulder and his back. When I reach the small of his back I give a bit of pressure with my finger on his spine. I know the spot in the meantime, a part on his spine that makes him jump and gets him up in seconds flat. He moans a bit in his sleep and slowly opens his eyes.

"Justin..." he mumbles.

How I love to hear him say my name like this. His voice is husky and still hoarse from just waking up. 

"Mmm, Justin, that's nice!"

"Good morning, love," I say.

"Good morning, love. Can you hold what you promise there?" 

I kiss him. Yes, I suppose I can hold that promise. He pulls me closer and responds to the kiss, I deepen it and enjoy what feeling his tongue on mine does to my cock. I close my eyes. We've learned each other these past few months and it didn't harm that we didn't go all the way. Now we're both ready. I can hardly wait to feel his cock inside of me. I love that organ, he's wonderful, Ron is wonderful... 

After a while of caressing and feeling his erection on mine and a few more kisses he pushes me on my back and starts to move down on my body, giving my nipples that treatment I love so much. 

"Take care, love, don't make me come too early," I manage to say between moans.

He makes a small break and grabs his wand to set up silencing charms. Good, I've almost forgotten about these. Then he tries the spells for the first time that Sirius taught us to get us very clean and to produce some lubricant. It works just fine. I look at him and say:

"You go first, Ron! I really want to feel you pushing inside of me..."

"Okay..."

I turn around and pull my legs up to be on my hands and knees. I pull a pillow close and pile one of Ron's on top to lay my head down and look around to see what he does. He starts putting some of the lube on his cock, which looks wonderful, hard and surely very hot. Then he comes back and caresses me around my opening, so the lubricant spreads there, too. I feel him probing around the puckered ring of muscles and finally pushing his finger inside. Ow, that hurt a little. 

"Try to relax, Justin," he says quietly.

He pushes a bit against the muscles, it feels like he's tickling me, but it does help me to loosen the muscles. Then he pushes in and pulls out for a while. I close my eyes to savour the feeling a bit more. Oh, but this is good. All of a sudden he withdraws, but then comes back, adding a second finger. Now this gets tighter and my muscles at first protest again. Less long this time. He goes a bit deeper and then I cry out, because he's just hit a spot which gives my cock an extra push up. 

"Ron!"

"Something wrong, Justin? Did I hurt you?" he asks, worried.

I only manage to say:

"No, just go on..."

Upon which he pushes in a third finger and finger fucks me for another while. Oh Merlin, this is good, my, this feels... oh! No, don't stop!

He pulls his fingers back and says:

"I'm coming in now, love... try to relax, okay?"

"Yeah," I manage. 

I can feel him positioning himself, spreading his long legs around me until he gets the right height, then I feel the tip of his cock behind my opening. How in Merlin's name is he going to get inside? He feels so big... but he's slippery and gives one fairly hard shove and is inside. Gosh it hurts! I'm crying out again, this time really in pain, but I feel his hands soothing me, caressing my back and he just stays where he is, until I get used to it. We've been talking about it, we know a bit that it's supposed to hurt for a while, but I'm still surprised at how much it hurts.

"Aw, Ron, it hurts... it hurts so much..." I whimper.

"Want me to pull back, love?"

"No..."

"I'll get in slowly now, okay?" he says in a calming voice. I nod and he starts going deeper. It takes a while, but then I seem to have been able to really relax those muscles and once he reaches that spot again the pain is gone. 

"Oh goodness..." I sigh.

"Is it better?" Ron asks.

"Oh yes... do continue, please..."

I close my eyes again. Oh, this is good. I can feel him deep inside now, filling me up and this is a very strange feeling, but as soon as he moves he hits that spot again. I soon lose all sense of where I am and who I am, I only feel him moving inside of me, in, out, in, out and back inside again. He starts to breathe more and more heavy and moans. I grab my own cock and start wanking it in the rhythm of his thrusts. Oh, I won't last long, but it's so good now. When I finally reach my orgasm and cry out, the clenching of my muscles sends him over the edge as well. He lets go and I can feel his semen spurting inside of me and I definitely love this feeling. We both collapse on the bed, spent. He pulls back slowly and when his cock leaves me it hurts again, but not as badly as before. He turns me to my side and takes me into his arms. We kiss and this kiss is one of the sweetest he's ever given me. When we break the kiss I moan:

"I love you, Ron. That felt incredible."

"Yeah, it did. Can't wait until I feel you this way. It was great."

"Just let me catch enough breath..."

We spend some time just caressing each other lazily and kissing. I close my eyes, I'm that close to purring! We can hear some of the people around us get up. Ron glances at the time and says:

"It's past nine. Get up or go on?"

"What would you like?"

"Go on... we can join them later."

I grin. He gets more serious again, turns around and licks my cock. It doesn't take long to get hard again. Gods this feels good. I think that's what I really like most so far. Having him sucking my cock nearly always makes me cry of pleasure. But this time he makes sure I'm not coming as fast as I usually do, once I'm hard he says:

"That's for that. Now it's your turn to get me ready, love..."

And I do. I try the spell myself now and follow Ron's pattern from before, amazed at how easy it goes and when I finally push slowly inside I think I'm in paradise. The tightness causes a friction which is incredible. 

"Wow..." I make and check that Ron's alright. 

"Are you okay, Ron?"

"Yes, I am. Now. You were right, it hurts!"

"It'll go away soon. You'll see..."

I begin to move very slowly. After a few thrusts he starts to moan. This gets better and better! It doesn't take me very long to reach my climax. When I let go with a cry he's already over the edge, but muffles his cries in his pillow. We did it. Gosh, this feels great! My heart still races and I need a while to cool down a bit. 

**Ron**

I think I've just died and gone to heaven. Harry was right, this is just amazing! 

"I love you, Justin," I whisper, when I pull him into my arms again.

"Love you, too, Ron. That was amazing!"

"Yeah, I just thought I died. I want this again soon, love!"

He smiles at me.

"I think you're not the only one..."

We pull up the duvet and cuddle for a while until we're ready to get up, put on our dressing gowns and grab our clothes to go down to the bathroom. When we come down, most of the others are already in the kitchen. Harry looks up and gives me the biggest grin I've ever seen on his face. Of course he knows what has just gone on, since I had told him yesterday. I do give him a short grin back and the two of us vanish in the bathroom. We wash up and get dressed and join the others at the breakfast table. Remus informs us:

"We've decided to wait for everyone before tackling that mountain of gifts!" 

"That's fine with us..."

"They need food before that anyway," Harry teases.

"Why?" Hermione asks.

Harry grins.

"Certain activities..." he just says.

"Oh..." she gets the message.

Someone else seems to have received it, too, because Remus smiles and warns:

"Be careful when you sit down!"

Then he grins as well.

"How do you manage?" Justin asks cheekily.

"By being used to it," Remus replies brightly.

The whole gang already assembled at the table starts to laugh. Now everyone knows what we were up to. Justin and I both blush. Remus flashes us another smile and says with a wink:

"Nothing you need to be ashamed of. I hope you had a smashing time..."

"Thanks, Remus, you're really kind..." Justin mumbles.

"Well, did you?" Parvati has the nerve to ask.

Just to spite her, I say:

"Sure."

"Good."

Sometimes she can be awfully blunt. When Sirius and finally Blaise and Padma turn up we're everyone. We finish breakfast soon and walk over to the classroom where the tree is sparkling and where a whole lot of gifts have been hidden behind a concealment charm. Remus snaps his hand and the mound becomes visible. We repeat the procedure of the last year and everyone gets all of their gifts first before we start opening them. One of mine looks suspiciously like a broom and when I look over at Ginny I can see she has one of those as well.

"Hey, Gin, let's start with this one, okay?"

"Okay!"

And a moment later we both high-five each other! It is a broom. The whole family has chipped in as it seems and we get the newest Nimbus model. 

"YAY! I can't wait for the weather to get good enough to try this out! That's going to be great!"

In my excitement I haven't even noticed that Hermione has a similar package in front of her. Only when I turn to Justin I see her out of the corner of my eye, laughing straight out when she unpacks it. 

"Oh, Harry, you are sooo sweet! How did you know I was getting hungry for a broom?"

She embraces him and kisses him, then he gets a moment to reply:

"I wasn't sure, but I thought so when you finally got the hang of it, love."

"Thanks ever so much, love! That's going to be fun to go out flying with you..."

**Remus**

The gifts have been opened, everyone said thank you to those who are available and the day comes to a close. I'm looking forward to leave for another ski vacation, this time a bit farther away, in the canton of Graubünden. Through my aunt we have found space in one of the vacation houses of her village, which has been specially built to accommodate groups such as ours for what's called a ski camp here. We're one of three groups, so the order to the kids is clear, wands are coming along, but they will be used only in extreme cases if we should have the misfortune of meeting Death Eaters. 

"What's that village's name again?" Draco asks.

"Tinizong," I repeat.

"Tinitsong... well, bugger, that's a strange name!"

"It's Tinzen in German and there's also a mountain named that way fairly close, the Tinzenhorn. The village itself is nothing too special, but you'll like it, because it's not far from a whole range of ski resorts. We can run on day cards wherever we go or we can ask for a ski instructor again, but I think we've become good enough to go on our own."

"Let's go on our own, Remus! Then we can discover a lot more!"

"Good! I expect my aunt has the house full, that means that her grandsons are surely around, both are great fun. They both speak French though. The younger one knows a bit of German and the older and his girlfriend are fairly fluent in English."

We have decided to go by train. Two Aurors, Tonks and Bill, will accompany the kids on the train and Siri and I will both drive the vans with all the luggage. It turns out to be a good decision even though the drive is a bit lonely. But when we get there we can wait for the kids to come there and see how they have managed to change trains and find the post-bus. It looks like they've managed just fine, because they're all of them on the bus that arrives fairly on time. We move into the house and spread over the available rooms. There's one for the girls and one for the boys and therefore there's no bunking in pairs. Sirius and I go with the boys. Once we're fairly settled in we take a stroll through the village and go to say hello to my aunt. She doesn't have that many people there this time. Her oldest daughter and son-in-law and their two sons are there. All of them I probably haven't seen for more than ten years. Then her younger daughter with her husband and two little daughters are there as well. Melina, the younger daughter is two months younger than I and we've practically grown up together. It's nice to see her again and she squeals, because she's as pleased about that as I am. I let my gang inside and we get to talk a bit about the reason why we have the kids in Switzerland and how we're all doing. We don't stay very long, but of course we fix the date to meet on the ski slopes tomorrow, because Babette's two sons, Melina and her husband Kurt all love to ski. Melina's little girls will be at the ski school. 

At dinner the kids still huddle a bit together. The other two groups of teenagers seem to be about the same age as ours. There are several adults accompanying them. Our Aurors are still with us, but we have put them into Muggle winter clothes and they know not to use any magic. I hope, our kids will meet the others a bit and make new friends. 

The food is okay. It's typical camp food and no one bickers about it, because it's tasty and it's more than enough. There's a bit of a commotion though, because at the end of the meal there's a noise on the window that I clearly recognise as an owl's. Darn! Haven't I told everyone not to send owls? I get up and open the window to let the owl in. To my surprise it's Hedwig. Everyone around of course stares at her and I pick Hedwig up so that no one sees the letter and say:

"Well. Everyone, this is Hedwig. As you can see she's a snowy owl. She's the pet of one of our number and does not harm anyone. You might even find, that she's an excellent pet. It looks like she didn't like to stay behind and so she followed us."

I discreetly detach the note from her leg before I let her fly over to Harry to say hello to him. Out of the corner of my eye I can see several of the other kids coming to our table to throw a better look at the bird.

"Is she yours?" a girl asks Harry.

"Yes. I've had her for almost six years now. Do you want to stroke her? She likes that..."

The girl reaches out and shyly strokes Hedwig over the head. Hedwig hoots in a low voice and flaps her wings a bit. 

"She's beautiful! How did she find you?" a boy asks.

"She always finds me. Owls have an excellent sense of direction and somehow they always find their way," Harry says. 

"Wow! I've never heard of anyone who had an owl as a pet," the boy remarks.

"Yes, I guess it's rather unusual. She's a special girl to me," Harry says and of course none of the kids would have an idea why. 

I open the letter and read it. It's addressed to Sirius and I, but the contents are about the trial of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. 

"Darn it, Siri, another trial to make our vacation harder..." I can't but say. 

The letter informs us of the progress made and the success Arthur has had in his investigation. The trial date has been set. It's in January again, this time a bit later, the start is on the 17th. That's a full moon! Shit, I won't be able to accompany Draco and Neville who are both asked to testify. I pass the letter to the boys and tell them:

"I'm sorry, that's a full moon! So I won't be able to come with you, you'll have to do with Sirius."

"That's okay. Do they say where we're to stay?"

"At a safe house of the Aurors. In fact, the two of you and Sirius will be going there by Portkey and land directly on the spot. The Aurors will then guard you and accompany the two of you to court. As a witness you will not be allowed to follow the trial before you have testified. Then you will have to stay. Albus Dumbledore and Alastor Moody will of course be there for you."

"Not my favourite people," he grumbles.

"I know, but they have your best interest foremost in their minds, Draco. Trust them!"

"Okay. But I'd rather think of skiing now."

I grin.

"Which you're absolutely right about. Don't let this here get a rise out you, they will be taking care of you well enough, as a central witness for the prosecution you're bound to be treated with extra care. So - tomorrow we'll go down to Savognin and then up the mountain. There's several possibilities, we'll have to see where we'll go tomorrow. I'll let Melina and Kurt decide for the beginning, they both know the area very well."

Once the interest in Hedwig dies down we go back to our two rooms. The girls come over to ours, where we spend some of our free time. We soon find out that there is a common room of a sort, where the kids can go and watch some TV if they like. 

I can see that Justin and Ron have pushed their beds next to each other. I grin as I watch Siri do the same. There's immediate protest from Ernie, Harry, Draco and Blaise:

"No fair! If you are allowed to do that we want to be able to do it, too..."

Sirius and I look at each other. 

"Don't you think it's unfair on Neville, Mandy and Morag?" I ask.

"Oh, let them have their fun. I don't think any of them dares do anything with others in the room!" says Morag and grins. 

I sigh. 

"Okay, since you do it at home I don't think I've got the nerve to keep you from doing it here!"

There are ten beds in both rooms. Harry and Hermione decide to stay in ours, Ernie and Ginny of course follow suit. Draco and Blaise move to the girls' room. Neville stays in ours. Bill and Tonks stay in the other room, since Siri and I stay in one, so there's two adults in each room.

"Is everyone comfortable with that? I don't want complaints later on..." I ask. 

"That's okay..."

"Don't tell the others in the house, or their escorts will get mad at us..." Sirius recommends.

"Our lips shall be sealed!" says Draco brightly and wanders off, bringing his stuff over to join Parvati. 

Blaise says thanks and follows him with his own gear. We just laugh. What if they can go back to Hogwarts? They're going to suffer badly! Well, we're getting comfortable and Siri and I decide on an early night, since we've done the driving. 

"Whatever you kids do is none of our concern, but just so you'll know, Remus and I will sleep 'au naturel', if that bothers you badly, complain now, later we won't accept it..." Sirius calls to the others.

I'm blushing! Honestly, that is SO Sirius. But Ginny and Hermione both grin and then Hermione declares:

"Oh, go on, I've seen it before, you know."

"Good," Sirius says with a grin and undresses. 

Well - they've seen my scars. I get out of my clothes and we both get into the bed. Sirius picks up his wand and says:

"Goodnight, you rogues. I'll cast a silencing charm, so we won't hear anything from you, but please take it down when you go to bed, so we'll be able to hear something again if needed."

"Okay, I'll think of it, good night!" Ginny promises.

After the charm is up we don't hear anything from them anymore and they won't hear anything from us. Not that we intend to have sex in the middle of a bunch of hormonally challenged teenagers, but we can at least cuddle and snog. Siri pulls up the blankets and duvets. Then we find sleep quite soon.

**Hermione**

I like this. I'm together in one room with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Justin, Ernie and Neville. I'm looking forward to the skiing again. We've already been on the slope once this winter, so we won't be all out of training. But now we have almost two weeks of skiing ahead. Remus has promised to take us to a sleigh-run, too. We'll be quite a party if there are some of his relatives joining us as well. Bill and Tonks are terrified, they have both never even seen skis, so they will only come up to the place where there's a restaurant and watch over us from far. After the fun we had last year Remus and Sirius have decided to make it possible again this year. I asked them who's paying for it and they said that they have a budget of an amount of money and they can use it for whatever they need or want. Most of it is for food and extra school materials like the herbs for Herbology and the Potions ingredients. 

The six others and I decide to sit in a round on our beds and play a few games. We do that until roughly about midnight, when I think it's time to go to bed. Remus and Sirius really are asleep nicely, so Ginny goes over, whispers the spell to take down the silencing charm and then we proceed to turn the lights off. I crawl into the bed next to Harry. It's not as comfortable as the four poster at home, but we'll certainly survive. Before I undress I ask Neville:

"Neville, do you feel uncomfortable if I'm sleeping in the nude, too? That's what I've got used to in the past months, you know..."

"Well, if you're not uncomfortable to drop your clothes, I don't mind, because I'll try not to gape."

"You're sweet, Neville!" Ginny says and starts to get out of her clothes.

Then I know nothing anymore until the next morning, when Remus wakes us and says we've got to get up and go down to breakfast. After showers and getting dressed we go down to the large dining hall. Some of us still have our last year's ski dresses, others like Harry, Ron, Draco and Justin have had to buy new ones, because they've grown a lot. We take residence at our table and find everything there already. But if we want a warm breakfast we have to wait in the line and get it. Most of us do that. There's eggs and bacon. We pick them up and sit down at the table. Hedwig sits on Harry's shoulder and he lets her out the window for a short flight. She's back before we leave and he brings her up to our room, where she joins Anana on the perch. He quickly feeds both owls.

We're getting ready to leave when Remus' cousin and her family come down. His older cousin's sons are coming with them. Remus now quickly introduces them properly:

"Well, this is Melina, she's my cousin, we're same age, she's probably a bit crazier than I am, and that's her husband Kurt, her two little daughters - Evelina and Julia, is that right? And this is Laurent, and this is Bertrand and his girlfriend Adeline. So, for you guys: This bunch is the group of students, Sirius and I look after. Let's start over there at the right. That's Justin, Ron, Ginny, she's Ron's younger sister, Parvati, Padma, easy to see they're sisters, too. Ernie, Draco, Harry, Hermione, Blaise, Neville, Mandy, Morag. These two here are the other adults who are with us, but they won't do any skiing, Nymphadora Tonks and Bill Weasley. Bill is Ginny and Ron's oldest brother. Oh, and don't call Nymphadora that, she goes by Tonks only. Where are we going to?"

"Nice to meet you, guys. - Piz Cartas," Kurt suggests. 

"Good. So we'll meet down at the parking space at the cable car to Radons?"

"Yes, that's best."

"Fine, all aboard!" 

We climb into the cars after the skis have been checked, then we all drive down to the larger village, which Remus calls Savognin. He's told us that the people here are speaking a funny language, which is a leftover from the Romans, directly developed from their Latin. The language is called Romantsch. There are even several dialects of Romanic. Mandy asked if there's any similarity to Romanian, which Remus confirms, as the basis and the source are the same one: Latin and the Romans.

"Which doesn't mean that a Romanian understands much of Romanic or someone here would understand much Romanian. But both of them probably understand a lot of Italian."

We scramble out of the cars on a fairly large parking lot. We all grab our skis and sticks, then we walk to the cable car station. Sirius goes to buy the tickets and the day cards. I look up the mountainside. It looks steep here. When Remus notices my glance he explains:

"Last year we've been almost one thousand metres higher up, this time we're not much higher than at home, so we have to get up higher to get to the slopes. Though you can usually ski down over the road if you want to. It looks like there's not too much snow this year though."

I nod. Then we can move to the inside of the station. Passing Siri he hands us the cards and explains the procedure.

"To get on the lifts you have to pass this in front of the reader. Now there's cabins for four people, so stand in the line and get one. The skis go into those holders outside."

We get some help. Ernie, Ginny, myself and Harry pass the skis to the attendant, he shoves them into the holders and we clamber inside of the small cabin. I don't really like this, it looks very dangerous. 

"Would you mind to let me sit looking uphill?" I ask.

"That's fine with me, here!" Ernie says and sits down on the other side. 

Harry looks at Ginny.

"And you?"

"I'm okay sitting with Ernie..."

So Harry sits down next to me. I cuddle and look out very anxiously. At one stage of the half hour ride I can see into a very deep gorge and shudder.

"Eurgh! Imagine falling down into this valley!" I say.

Harry laughs:

"I don't think anything like that will happen."

He's right, of course. We arrive safely, another attendant helps us out and pulls our skis out of the slots, then we move away to wait for the others outside. Draco, Blaise, Parvati and Padma have been in a cabin before ours and greet us cheerfully.

"Finally. Where's the rest of the gang?"

"On the way..."

Laurent, Bertrand and Adeline are the next ones who turn up. Laurent comes to us and asks:

"Are you really all wizards and witches?" 

He has a very funny very French accent. We nod. He grins.

"That's great. I'd like to see some magic, if you don't mind. My grand-maman does not use her magic at all anymore and none of us has inherited the gift."

"You'll have to come to our rooms, we're strictly not allowed to do anything among Muggles," I say.

"Oh, that's okay, if you will allow, we'd gladly come. Adeline has been totally shocked when she heard our grandmother is a witch."

"That's true. I wouldn't believe it, but now that you say you're all magical..." she has an accent, too, but she seems very nice.

Next to come up are the two Aurors. They look sadly out of place somehow. We tell the three what their function is.

"They're like a mixture between soldiers and police," Harry explains. 

"No skis?" Laurent asks.

"Oh no! I'm a bit of a klutz sometimes, I think I'd only break all of my bones. And none of us here is very adept at fixing bones," Tonks explains.

"What do you mean, fixing bones?" Adeline asks.

"Well, magically. I can use Ferula to splint limbs, but that's about it. And I can't afford to heal a broken limb the Muggle way, that takes far too long. - Oh wait, you're all Muggles, aren't you?"

"Yes, Tonks, they are," Ginny says and grins.

"So sorry... shouldn't talk about that then..."

"They're also relatives of Remus', Tonks."

"Oh, that's good then," she says brightly. 

It takes a good half hour until we're all. Melina and Kurt are still down in Savognin getting their children settled in the ski school, where they will stay until the afternoon. They are going to join us later on.

Once Remus and Sirius are there we take off to the ski-lifts. We're transported over two long lifts, both of them are chair lifts until we reach our destination on about 2700 metres altitude. We start with a few exercises to warm up, which Laurent demonstrates. He tells us he's doing a lot of sports, so he knows the best exercises to get the muscles warm. We get into the swing of things again quite quickly and soon Draco, Justin, Ron and Ginny are joining Bertrand, Adeline and Laurent in going a lot faster than the rest of us. We try out several of the ski-lifts and finally Remus starts the message that everyone should take a break down in Radons. One after the others we get there. We have a bit of a problem getting all the space we need, because we're a large group, but we manage. It's wonderfully sunny and the sky is a dark blue. Kurt asks Sirius and Remus if they want to join him for some liquid sun. Remus grins, but Sirius promptly asks:

"Liquid sun??? What's that?"

"Valtellino wine. It's an almost local wine here and in my opinion you can only drink the stuff on this altitude. We also call it curve grease."

"Don't you think it will make for rather wobbly knees?" Ginny asks. 

"Most of us can take those. How old are you kids?"

"Sixteen and almost sixteen," I say.

"Well, then you're surely allowed a glass if you want to try, aren't you?"

"Yes, but only a glass," Remus says with a grin. 

"Fine, I'll get the fluid stuff, who comes and gets the food?"

Some of us take orders from others and go inside of the restaurant to pick up food and cool drinks. It takes quite a while until we have what we want and I bring our stuff out. Remus has recommended a goulash soup, which does smell very nice, I pick up several slices of fresh bread, two portions of chips and some ketchup and a large bottle of Coke. I bring it all out to Harry who waits outside. 

"Oy! That definitely smells very good, love!" he says when I put the steaming bowl of soup in front of him. 

"It does. Remus recommended it."

It tastes as nice as it smells. We eat it very quickly, as we're very hungry, then start on the chips. They're still nice and warm, as I've charmed them quickly before setting them down. Harry is astonished, but I grin.

"Wandless..." I just say in a low voice.

He laughs. Then he shows me the warning finger. 

"Take care, Hermione!"

"No worries, love."

We all get our glass of red wine and I have to say that it's enough! It's not the lightest sort and now I get the point of the Liquid Sun. It's the name of the wine, but Kurt says it's also going into the blood quicker because of the altitude and the sun. I can feel it after a few sips. It's nice and fruity though without being sweet. 

When we get back on the skis after the break I get to understand the term curve grease as well. Somehow I'm thinking a lot less when doing my turns and it's all a lot easier. But I fall twice. Harry pulls me up laughing. 

"I'll be glad to return the favour!" I say slightly indignantly.

"I won't fall!" he says, but five minutes later he's down on the snow!

I laugh till I cry, then hold out my hand and pull him up. We have a lot of fun until about four in the afternoon, when Remus wants us to come down to Radons. Once everyone is together he asks:

"Now, do you want to return in the cable car or ski down?"

"Ski down!" the majority decides.

We're actually all a bit tired, but it's such a lovely day that we all rather use the road than sit in the tight cabins. 

"Good."

It's not a steep road, so it's sliding down in a very nice and rather slow tempo. I am next to Remus for some time. He looks at me and asks:

"You've had a good day, haven't you?"

"Absolutely, Remus. It's been great to get out again! We're so scooped up at the Sunnegg, despite going outside. I'm happy for this break."

"So am I, mostly for Siri's sake, but for mine as well. Sirius needs something like that now and then to stay focused or he'll get some serious cabin fever."

"Does he still have problems from Azkaban?" I ask him.

"I'm sure he has. I don't notice them so easily anymore, because he's really past the nightmares now, but there's still a lot of guilt that he just pushed to the best hidden corners of his brain. They are not so easy to spot anymore. But he always had a problem with focusing. His natural high intelligence helped him over that in school. But here with us he needs to pull himself together. He's doing well though."

"I really love him! I think I'm going to miss him terribly once we're not together anymore. And I'll always want to live close to you guys!"

"You're sweet, Hermione! We expect to be able to spoil your children rotten, you know!"

I laugh. That's exactly what I expect them to do. Then I sigh.

"I wish we could have one already, but it's not really wise right now. We both want to study."

"Which is certainly a wise decision. But there are ways, you know. Other parents work, and there are good wizarding day-care facilities in the Diagon Alley or in Hogsmeade."

"You know you're evil, Remus! Planting that kind of idea into my head."

He laughs. Then he admits:

"Well, I probably just want to profit from you guys having a baby to get to baby-sit again. And maybe experience some of the things we missed with Harry."

We turn around the next corner and then the next...

After about half an hour Remus points to a small parallel slope.

"We're taking this one, kids! We've got our cars on this side, so we'll arrive closer to them."

"Okay!" 

Draco and Justin have waited at the fork to find out which direction to take. Now they find their way down to the parking lot without further questions where they wait for the slower rest of us. We're all pretty tired and when Remus asks:

"What do we do? Do you want to go up to Savognin and have a drink before returning to dinner?"

"Hey, no bar will let us in, we're under 18! Even I know that the Muggles have to be that age before they're allowed into bars," Draco says.

"That needn't be alcoholic, Draco. There's a nice place just up there and everyone crams in there after skiing, so it will be a tight bit, but could be fun..." Remus points out.

"Okay, then let's go!" some of the others say.

Five minutes later we're all pushing our way through a fairly well filled Danilo restaurant and get something to drink. The adults go for white wine, the rest of us for hot chocolates or cool drink. We talk and have fun for about an hour or so before we return to Tinizong. If that's how it's going to be for the rest of the vacation we surely don't mind. Back at the house we get dinner, then spend time on our own either at the common room or in our rooms. Later, Laurent, Bertrand and Adeline are back and we have some fun showing them what we can do. It's great fun to see their eyes get big and round, especially when they see Sirius turning himself into Padfoot.

"Wow, that is amazing! I'm beginning to feel very sorry none of us has inherited my grandmother's gift," Laurent says.

"Yes, it's a great gift and we know it."

"Why are you here in Switzerland?" Bertrand asks.

"Because there's an ugly war going on in the British wizarding world and the evil protagonists of said war are after each and every one of us more or less desperately," I explain, "so we're hiding. We are all still going to school, so Siri and Remus are teaching us. It's great fun as far as exile goes."

"Good, that Remus has this connection to here then, eh?"

"Absolutely. You don't want to know anything about Voldemort. He's the single most atrocious thing in this world. He's a megalomaniac who wants to eliminate every Muggle and every Muggle-born witch or wizard," Neville says.

"Now that sounds ugly indeed!" Bertrand says. 

"He's got a few supporters who are willing to follow his every word and just kill whatever or whoever is in their way. It's really bad. But the Aurors are working on it, so do a lot of our parents and their friends. We will be able to return one day. We just hope they don't find us. That's also why we have Tonks and Bill here with us," Harry tells them. 

"So he wants to kill you because you're Muggle-born?" Laurent asks.

"Nope, not all of us. All, but Hermione, Justin and I are pure-bloods. But he still wants to kill them because either they themselves are not willing to do his biddings or their families. So he and his minions intend to kill about eight out of ten people. Or so we estimate..." Harry says.

"And he's after Harry, because Harry was his downfall when he was still a baby. Voldemort tried to kill him, but his Mum sacrificed herself for him and that made it impossible for the bloke to kill Harry, all Harry had left from that meeting was that scar on his face. And the curse fell back upon Voldemort himself and almost killed him. Now he's come back a bit over a year ago and gains power again. Much to everyone's annoyance, of course," Ron adds.

The three look at us as if we were from another planet.

"That sounds awful! Just see that you keep this guy over in your own country, please!"

"We want him nowhere... there's a prophecy that says Harry must either kill Voldemort or Voldemort must kill Harry, as both cannot remain alive. Ugly prospect, eh?" I say.

"You can say that aloud. So what will you do, Harry?" Adeline asks.

Harry shrugs.

"Try my best. At the moment I'm still training. But the day for another showdown will come. He's really keen on killing me, if only to prove to his Death Eaters that I cannot survive him. Especially because I got away from him and a whole nest of Death Eaters almost two years ago. He doesn't like much to lose a victim."

I scoot closer to Harry and feel his arm snaking around my shoulder. I put mine around his waist and feel him shaking slightly. Talking of Voldemort always puts him in a terrible mood.

"But let's please not talk about that right now, it's too unpleasant. Let's rather show them a few more things we can do!" I try to change the subject.

"Yes, that definitely sounds more pleasant," says Laurent. 

We pass a fun evening after that and it's getting fairly late when our three visitors leave us. We all go to sleep.

**Justin**

I'm looking forward to the next skiing day. This time we go up to a place called Bivio. It's further up the Julier pass. Remus, our adult lexicon explains that the small river is called Julia and that both, river and pass have been named after Julius Caesar, who had crossed the Alps with his troops to go down and conquer Rome over this pass. 

"Many Romans settled along this area as well, which is why the language developed after that. You also find a fair amount of ruins around and some Roman road fragments. In fact there's one very well preserved Roman road just a few hundred metres up the hill from Tinizong. If this were summer I'd take you there as it makes for an excellent hike."

Soon we reach the place we want to go and prepare to get up the mountains. The slopes here are higher up and it's a lot windier than yesterday. We have already been warned to wear warm stuff, but some of us use warming charms. Laurent, Bertrand and Adeline are with us again and when I hear Adeline shudder I offer her a discreet warming charm as well.

"Oh that would be lovely... please!"

I look around and pull my wand into my sleeve, so no one sees it, then cast the charm. She warms up immediately and beams at me.

"That's great! Feels like a heating!"

"It's working then. Let's go!"

We spend the whole day on the skis and have a lot of fun again. Actually it's amazing how the same principle of motion can be so much fun. But I guess it's also about being outside in the sun, moving and having fun with friends.

My lover is getting good at this. He's needed a new ski-dress this year and chose a dark blue one, which looks great on him. He really makes a good figure, tall, straight and well built. We always get on the lifts together and even though I have to wait a bit for him sometimes I go with him on every run. But he's getting faster, too. 

When we get back to the house it's already dark. We all go and get a shower and put on comfortable clothes, then meet for dinner. Afterwards we spread a bit to different directions. I take Ron up to our bed for a bit of snogging. We're not alone in the room, but they're used to seeing Sirius and Remus, so they shouldn't attack us for it. 

The room is large enough that we aren't squeezed inside. Since we've pushed the beds together we have a little extra space between them. Ron and I sleep right next to Sirius and Remus with Harry and Hermione opposite of us and Ginny and Ernie opposite of Sirius and Remus. Neville has the bed next to Ginny and Ernie. After three nights we're all getting easy with each other. It's amazing how little we hide now. Harry and Hermione definitely don't stick to the no sex rule. They keep the noise down as much as they can, but it's obvious they do it. Ron and I are being fairly good, but Remus and Sirius clearly can't keep from all sex either. They both have a harder time to keep their volume down, I'm quite sure they're casting silencing spells. 

Ron and I finally give in and make love one night. We're doing it under the covers and Ron is spooning me and taking me from behind. Gosh I love the feeling. He is still learning and I'm still adjusting, but we're getting there, I think. In any case I've discovered this little gland inside, that gets the really nice stimulation. And it's quite a turn-on to do it with everyone around. 

**Harry**

The nights in this shared room are turning out to be rather entertaining. Hermione didn't even try to stop me from caressing her, she just gave everything right back to me. Yesterday even Padfoot and Moony joined that happy coupling. Though they did it when they thought they had the dorm for themselves! Err... not quite. They didn't notice little Harry sleeping on his bed and waking up when they started to get a little noisier. So it practically took place in plain view! Now... since I've been sleeping with Hermione I'm probably a lot less touchy when knowing about others doing it, but watching is not usually my thing. But since they have their bed closer to the only door to the room I'd have had to pass them - again in full view, so everyone would be embarrassed. What else could I do but hold myself very still and just wait it out?

Have to say that they are incredibly tender with each other. I was their involuntary witness, but for a while I couldn't look away. Especially when I noticed that for them it seems to be as nice to be fucked as to do the fucking. That somehow caught my attention. Sirius was making small noises very much like I hear them from Hermione sometimes. I wonder what's so good about it? I mean, after all, it must be pretty painful. There's this tight ring of muscles that seems rather hard to pass. On the other hand Hermione wanted to try that and she loved it. Hm. Maybe I'm really missing something. 

The next day we're back on the slope, again up on Piz Cartas. At one point I have no one but Sirius next to me. We are now so close that I dare to ask him about yesterday's goings-on.

"Sirius, can I ask you something?"

"Sure, you know that, don't you?"

"Well, it's a bit embarrassing... yesterday you and Remus came to the room when everyone else was outside and in the common room..."

"How do you know that?"

"Well, I wasn't out. I was so tired that I just wanted to read a bit. But I fell asleep and then you guys came in and I woke up when you... you know..."

Sirius blushes a bit, but then he wants to know:

"So what do you want to know now?"

Oh dear, why the hell did I start?

"Well, I just noticed how much you seemed to like it when Remus was inside of you. How come? I mean, how does it feel?"

Sirius looks a bit shocked at first, then shakes his head and finally slaps me on the shoulder, before he explains:

"Harry, there's something that straight men will never experience - unless they're open minded enough to let their female partners, in case they are willing, of course, do it with a finger. It's stimulating the prostate, which can be hit on from behind the rectal wall, Harry and that little spot makes you feel - well, find out for yourself..."

Now it's my turn to blush. I quickly apologise:

"Sorry, I didn't want to pry."

"You didn't. Actually I don't think I'd have had the courage to ask that question when I was your age, Harry. So hats off to your courage, one more time. And you're giving me the very good feeling that we're close enough now that you dare asking such questions. I'm proud to have so much of your trust, Harry!"

He quickly hugs me. 

"Yes, Siri, I do trust you that much. I'm glad you're not mad I didn't move out yesterday..."

"You know, after you guys made us listen to you all over the place we thought we might indulge. The fact that you saw it doesn't disturb me too much. I only hope you weren't scarred for life."

I grin in reply to his grin. No, I don't think so, but had I been an innocent like Neville it would have been well possible.

"Well, there's something else I was wondering about. It's because, well, Hermione wanted to try it there and when I did it, I felt awful at first, because I'm sure I hurt her. Don't tell me about lubrication, that was clear and an easy thing to do, but still. It's so tight. Well, I'll admit it was great for me and she seemed to like it, in any case she did want me to do it again... that's another reason why I asked..." 

I know I'm babbling. But it must have been painful for her only she didn't want to admit it. Sirius' reply to that astonishes me.

"No worries about that, Harry. Quite a few women like that variety as I know. You have to know that this ring of muscles is extremely elastic. It takes a while to get used to it, but there's a lot of nerves ending in that area, which is why it can be good for women as well. With care and a bit of time you shouldn't really notice a difference between either opening. I have to say that I find your lady friend amazing, Harry. Since you've been with Hermione you've grown up and you've opened up so much. I'm happy for you. And let me tell you one thing more: you are very lucky to have a lover who enjoys exploring new territories. Follow her guidance and you'll have so much fun there'll be days you never want to leave that bed..."

I find Sirius amazing. I mean, I'm only sixteen, but he never lets me feel that. He always treats me as an equal. I really love that man. Each time I think about how much I love him, I'm getting a bit more sad about all those years that I've missed with him. I don't care about those who tell me he's irresponsible (of which I haven't noticed much in the past one and a half years) and rash, doesn't think before he acts and all. If all that is true then he's pulled himself together extremely well, because he does well on that parenting/teaching thing. 

We continue our run down the slope and shortly after that conversation we're meeting the others for lunch. We pull off the skis, put them into the racks provided at the edge of the huge terrace and find some of the others at a table. Sirius bends down to kiss Remus tenderly. A few stray strands of his long black hair have escaped the fabric covered elastic with which he holds them together at the nape of his neck. Remus pushes them behind his ear. 

"What took you two so long?" he asks.

"Oh, just a little conversation," Sirius replies. 

He certainly won't embarrass me by repeating this at the table, but I'm sure he'll share it with his mate once they're alone. Hermione looks at me. It's my turn to go and get our stuff today, so I move inside the restaurant and find something to eat. I take it out and put the tray down in front of Hermione. We enjoy our lunch and return to the slopes after a lengthy break. Draco, Parvati, Justin and Ron are the first to go back up. The rest of us rather take our time. 

**Bill**

The next late afternoon Remus and Sirius drive us to Bergün where they park the cars. From there we take the train to Preda. The road between Preda and Bergün has been prepared to become a sleigh run, so it's no surprise that there's a whole lot of people who join us in this fun. Once we arrive at Preda we get sleighs and mount them in groups of two or three. I take one with Neville, Tonks joins Draco and Parvati. I have to say it's fun. It takes a good hour until we reach Bergün again. The drive home takes another good half hour. I have to say I liked this. It doesn't call for learning how to do it like their skis. Though I have to admit that most of the kids look darn cool on those things. Dad would probably love to try this out. But then we all know that Dad is a darling, but he's got a few loose screws where Muggles are concerned. I notice that there is more than one camera and that the kids take pictures.

I've spent several years in Egypt, so I'm not feeling too well in colder areas anymore. But the next day we're back on some mountain again, I think it's called Corvatsch, in any case it's far above a very exclusive and fashionable place. St. Moritz, Remus called it. We got there after a good hour's drive. I almost fainted when I noticed what the day cards for the lifts cost. He said they would do this only once because of the cost, but that way the kids would see a lot of different slopes. For Tonks and I it was another day watching over them from fairly far, as we couldn't go where they went. Luckily we never saw anything suspicious. We did walk on the designated hiking paths, so we looked like normal tourists. Since Ron is now taller than I he gave me his last year's ski dress, all black, which looks pretty cool on me. Even my little sister gave me a once over when I wore it the first time. Made me grin.

Ginny looks very good. She's a beautiful girl, I find, and a very gifted one. She also seems to do quite well on those skis, as she looks content and when I see her coming down the slope she usually halts in a very elegant kind of a sweep. Then she gives me that huge grin and shakes her hair. Mine is long, too, but I wish I had a mass of hair like she has! Amazing.

"Hey, little sis! You're enjoying yourself, don't you?"

"And how, Bill! You should learn it, it's great! I think I'll keep that up, even after leaving Switzerland."

"Hope you'll be able to afford it!" I remark dryly.

"We'll see. I'm not dumb and one day I'll earn money."

It's time for meeting everyone. Tonks and I check that everyone's there and in one piece. Remus and Sirius take over to drive us back down to the place we stay. 

**Remus**

New Year's Eve! I think time is rushing by faster every year. We have a fun time with everyone who's in the house and our kids socialise freely with the others who are there. That leaves Sirius, Bill, Tonks and I for a bit of time for our adult selves. We enjoy an evening of bantering and joking. Everyone has a glass of champagne to welcome the new year. I can hardly believe it's already our second New Year in Switzerland. 

"Do you think time goes by much faster when you get older?" I ask the others.

"Absolutely. That year has passed by so fast it seems like it was over in no time," Sirius confirms.

"Yes, I think so, too. At least compared to when I was a child and time wouldn't move at all when I was waiting for something. These days the days are shorter," Tonks says.

It gets late. We're not in bed before two in the morning and decide to sleep in like probably most of the people in the house do. And as it usually goes with the Christmas break, the days until it's back to the everyday life are much shorter after the new year has started.

**Hermione**

We're back at the Sunnegg. Sirius is working with Harry and I in regular extra lessons for the Animagus-transformation. We have to cram all the theory and I know Harry doesn't particularly like it, but he's a good boy and sticks to me. 

Schoolwork for the sixth year is somehow more relaxed than for the fifth. Last year we had so much to revise, this year is all about really new stuff, more advanced and more intricate, but also much more interesting. 

It's still freezing cold outside, but we have some sun and the fogs usually don't reach our altitude. We can go out flying when the temperatures aren't too low. It's nice over lunch, so Sirius and Remus always send us out for a bit at noon.


	11. Part 11

**Sirius**

The dratted trial is coming up. I'm to Portkey with Draco and Neville to a London safe house. We get the prepared Portkey through Anana, so we can trust it. We both pack our stuff and get ready in the classroom. When the predefined time comes we're off in a swirl and land a few minutes later in a flat which seems to be somewhere in Diagon Alley. Some people await us, Dumbledore, Arthur and several Aurors. I breathe up in relief. I had been very afraid that the Portkey had been tampered with. 

"Well, hello everyone," I greet. 

We get settled in and they inform us about the trial, which has already started two days before. 

"Things don't look too bright for your parents, Draco," Dumbledore tells him. 

"Am I not needed then?" he asks hopefully.

"Unfortunately you could be the one to swing the last doubting jurors. Even though the lawyers of your parents are to question you at the trial, they will probably not be able to discredit you."

In the evening, Draco and Neville get drilled by the prosecutor for the trial. He asks them the questions he expects and tutors them how to reply to the trickier ones.

The very next day we are brought to the court room. It's the same room where Pettigrew had been tried. We have to wait outside and then I get called inside. I'm not an important witness, I only have to testify about the meeting with Lucius when we were able to arrest him.

The prosecutor questions me to establish the facts about that 'meeting'. Then the Malfoy's lawyer tries to distract me and make me tell contradictions, but I watch out and speak only very slowly, so the assembled Wizengamot will not believe anything wrong. I make it short, stick to the facts. 

"Mr. Black, who else has been in attendance with you when Mr. Malfoy was captured?"

"Myself, Remus Lupin and thirteen students in our care. Among them Draco Malfoy and Neville Longbottom. You will surely accept that I cannot disclose any of the other students' names, as they are currently protected in a safe house. Their names are known to the court."

"You are the only witness to testify besides Mr. Draco Malfoy and Mr. Neville Longbottom, would you care to tell us why that is so and why Mr. Lupin is not here?"

"Because this hearing is taking place on a day before the full moon rises and as everyone knows, Mr. Lupin is a werewolf. It would not have been fair to ask him to testify shortly before his transformation. And please do NOT refer to the fact THAT he is a werewolf and as such his testimony would be unreliable, as that would be rather old," I say.

There's spontaneous applause from one side of the public stands. When I look up I can see the Weasley twins and a lot of young people who I don't know personally, but I can guess it's all friends of theirs. After the applause dies down, the lawyer says crossly:

"No further questions."

I'm dismissed and take my seat among the other witnesses. Now Neville is led to the court. The lawyer for the prosecution asks him about the day he had been abducted from the Hogwarts Entrance Hall:

"Mr. Longbottom, would you please tell the court of the day you have been taken from Hogwarts?"

"It was in the evening, I was in the Entrance Hall and on the way to dinner at the Great Hall. I was just next to Draco Malfoy, when I felt something that pulled both of us right out of the Hall and past the grounds. Finally we were dropped on a clearing in what I could only guess was the Forbidden Forest. Thick forest in any case. Draco and I both had no idea what was going on, but there were three people waiting for us there. One was Mr. Malfoy."

"Are you sure it was Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, I had seen him many times before."

"Was he not wearing his mask?"

"He wore a black cloak and had his hood up but I could still recognise him easily. He talked to Draco. Called him his son. So I was not mistaking him for someone else. I didn't know the others though, they were completely covered."

"So you did recognise Mr. Lucius Malfoy?"

"Yes, I did."

"Proceed, please. What happened then?"

"As soon as both of us were standing on our feet again he got mad, because it seems he only wanted his son out there. He asked Draco to join the Death Eaters. Draco told him he would leave these childish games to his father. He had a kind of devil may care attitude at that moment. Later he told me that he thought we were doomed for good and that he expected his father to kill us on the spot."

"But you are alive and well to tell the story."

"Yes, well, that must have been because they botched that transportation spell or something, because not only Draco and I had been transported out there, but Professor McGonagall, too, but no one actually saw her. All I saw at first was that the two Death Eaters behind Mr. Malfoy were stunned and that she stunned Mr. Malfoy last. And then she took us back to the castle and from there to a safe place."

"Thank you, Mr. Longbottom. - Your witness, Mr. Cribber," said the lawyer after that.

Cribber started to take Neville's statement apart. We had trained Neville up for this and he was not moving away from the few facts he had. 

"Mr. Longbottom, how can you be so sure that you had Mr. Malfoy in front of you when you didn't see his face?" 

"Duuuh, Mr. Cribber, I didn't say that I didn't see his face. I only said he had his hood up. It didn't cover his face fully. I saw AND heard Mr. Lucius Malfoy. As a full blooded wizard I had grown up knowing Mr. Malfoy."

"Did you at any time feel threatened by Mr. Malfoy?"

"Yes, I did."

"When was that?"

"Right after he asked his son to join the Death Eaters. He said to Draco that he knew the consequence of this and that he was going to kill us both."

"Did he actually use the words "kill"?"

"Oh yes, he did. Plus he had already pointed his wand at me. How much threat is that?"

I have to grin. Neville doesn't let himself be used like a pawn in a game. 

"This Professor McGonagall brought you both abroad, is that true?"

"Yes."

"Then she abducted you both without consent of both of your guardians, didn't she?"

"So what? My gran sent her a letter and thanked her for saving me."

"Fact remains she took you both away. I don't think Narcissa or Lucius Malfoy would have given their consent to take their son out of their custody."

"So what? It was Draco's father who threatened him after all! Who would have asked such a parent for consent to bring their children to safety?"

Now the lawyer for the prosecution objects.

"Mr. Cribber this has nothing to do with the subject, please proceed, if you have any more questions to the witness," Amelia Bones decides.

"No further questions."

Neville joins me and sits down to my right. 

"Do you think I did well?" he asks shyly.

"Yes, you did, Neville, don't worry."

Draco is brought in and the attorney of the prosecution questions him. He does it very carefully, always trying to make it easiest for Draco. Apart from the encounter in the forest at Hogwarts he's asks Draco to tell the court about the repeated cases of his being put under curses, especially one or two cases of the Cruciatus curse. Draco seems quite thankful and replies to all the questions truthfully. Then it's the turn of Cribber, who again tries everything to make Draco uncomfortable. But Draco sticks with his facts. Finally Bones interferes again and demands that either the defence lawyer should finish his questioning or ask for repeated questioning under Veritaserum.

But the lawyer dismisses the witness. Draco gets up, looks across the room to his parents and glares at them, then he demonstratively comes over and sits down on my other side. I have watched Narcissa. She's showing the first signs of madness after the Dementors have taken care of her for a while. I'm fairly glad that the Death Eaters have only been able to get the Lestranges out of Azkaban, but the Dementors are still there. It's horror to think about them out anywhere else. Without their wands, not even the Malfoys can keep the Dementors at bay. 

Narcissa has glared at me several times. Yes, dear cousin, I'm out and finally back to where I belong. And you'll get to be where you belong. The noble house of the Blacks. Ha! 

When the court is closed for the day we get to have a short conversation with Amelia Bones. She tells Draco it's his choice to stay on and watch the rest of the trial or return home.

"I'd like to return. I don't want to see them again," he says in a fairly small voice.

"Good. Then you'll go back to your safe house and then you can Portkey back to where you are staying. Sirius, I suppose, you know how to make a Portkey?"

"I do, Amelia. Thank you. I'll accompany Neville and Draco back."

"Good. Have a pleasant evening, all of you."

We are brought back to the safe house, then we pack and get ready to Portkey back to Switzerland. We're all glad to be back in such a short time. Remus is still down in the study when I call for him.

"You're back! I'm so glad, love!" he says.

I know he doesn't like to be alone to transform. I pull him into my arms and kiss him. The moon will be up in just a few minutes, so I step back, when he finally transforms and once it's all over I walk out of the study after the playful wolf and put the light out. He trots through the kitchen and waits for me at the bottom of the stairs. Padma and Parvati are on their way over to the common room and pat him on the back.

"Good night, Remus!" 

He gives them a short bark and I follow him up the stairs into our bedroom. As soon as the door is closed I undress and watch as Remus looks at the bed longingly. 

"Yes, love, I'm coming!" I say and pull the duvet back. 

He jumps up and makes himself comfortable. That for him means either flopping down on his side or curling up in a tight ball. He seems to be so happy that I'm back early that he prefers to lie on his side. He whines until I climb into the bed next to him.

"There! I can do very well with this early night. Sleep well, love!"

I pull him close. That's something I can only do when he's lying on his side with his back turned to me, because those long wolf legs get in the way. But he can turn his head around almost completely without being uncomfortable. I give him a kiss on his warm, moist snout. He licks my face and a short while later we're both fast asleep.

He's still in his wolf form when I wake up. I love to see him as a wolf. I start caressing him slowly. Then I look at the clock and see it's almost time to get up. It's still a late moonset, so he remains in bed, after the alarm clock goes off. Of course he's awake before it goes off, as the wolf has an even better inner clock than Remus has. 

"Good morning, sweetheart!" I say.

He whines and points his nose to the time. I laugh.

"Yes, but don't worry about that, it's my lessons today anyway, so just stay in bed. Are you okay to transform alone?"

He nods. I kiss him and give him another pat on the side, before I get up and pick up bathrobe and clothes. That's one of the great things with our system of each having two full days of teaching and the one in between being used randomly. If need be we can just switch. When I come out of the bathroom Ron and Justin wait to go in. Harry and Hermione come down the stairs. We sit down at the table and Winky brings the breakfast. 

"Good morning, Winky!" Hermione says cheerfully, "Thank you!"

Harry looks over at me and asks:

"How was it yesterday?"

"Not too bad for me and Neville, a bit harder for Draco. Of course the lawyer his parents had engaged tried to discredit them where he could. He's a fool though, that case must be pretty clear cut from what I hear. Their Dark Marks alone are a dead give-away. The lawyer they hired is not exactly the brightest star in the sky, by the way. Wonder how they were able to find one at all or if the court actually appointed someone, because they are both held in Azkaban."

I've been thinking about that all night actually and if I remember the treatment I got 15 years ago then I could scream, but I have to put this all behind me. Sometimes I think I haven't really dealt with the whole thing, but then I often find that it's easier to just lock it up in some mental drawer and throw away the key. I'm living for more than the moment and I'm starting to think of a future, which is probably the better therapy than digging into it too deeply. I know what I went through and I know how badly it damaged me. So I'm working to treat the symptoms and my best doctor is always Remus. And Harry. And the whole gang of kids. 

Of course I'm now very close to my students. It's a great feeling but it can become a dangerous bit, because I fear the day they leave us. I really hope they will always feel a part of this family and return to see each other. Some of them might stay together, who knows and it would just simply be lovely to see them being friends and have children growing up together. I must get a grip on myself, I'm fast becoming a terrible sap!

On the other hand we're supposed to go to Hogwarts once this is all over. Albus really wants Remus and he might want me as well, so I can get used to having a new bunch of students to like. Though I certainly won't become as close to any of them as to the ones we're taking care of now. 

I finish my breakfast and go over to the study to get my stuff. It's fairly cold, so I'm wearing regular wizard robes over my trousers and turtleneck. It's nice to see that the students wear robes often as well. 

**Hermione**

I'm working on my project a lot. Since we only have regular end of year tests to pass I take quite a lot of time for this thing, because frankly, it becomes overly fascinating. 

Actually I start with those two way mirrors of Sirius and James'. Sirius showed me the enchantments they used for that. I think it's a good basis, but I need to find something that can be used as a system like the regular phone system. Something with a device that can be sold ready-made (or ready-enchanted more like) and then be registered with a name like the Floo regulation. I'm trying several communication spells. Padma is my helper for a bit, because with her I can try out the spells over a small distance. 

I think, mirrors are ideal. There has to be some way that they can be enchanted to react to every other mirror and in a way that not everyone can just butt in. The next time I'm accompanying Remus to shop I buy about ten small hand-mirrors. I start building some of the spells, the first being a new communication spell to call. That will produce some sort of a signal, I decide on a small text, telling me it's giving the recipient a signal to react to my call. Then, when I get this working, there's the next, more complicated communication spell, which enables the recipient of the call to talk with me. Now I'm already working out the first flaw. Should I not enchant the mirrors but just make the spell known and everyone who has a mirror can receive calls? That would make it easier to register, as everyone would have a specific name, like a phone number. I'd call this name into my mirror and if the person called has a mirror in their pocket they would get the call. No one else would be able to get the call. 

I've already tried to do a charm on a mirror and it worked, but I'd prefer the personalised version for which the mirror would only be the mediator so to speak. Hm. Let me call Padma and discuss this with her.

"Padma, can you hear me?" I call.

I wait a moment, then I can see her face in the mirror and ask her what she thinks about my idea to make a spell only on each person. A registered person would be reachable if the person has a mirror.

"That sounds ingenious, Hermione, though I think you should put something on the mirror as well. Like the communication spell for the beginning of the call."

"The mirror would only be the medium once the call started. Yes, I think you are right."

I'm working on this a bit more and I'm sure I can bring up the technology to start this in the wizarding world. Ha! I'm going to make a name of myself if I can implement this along the likes of floo calls. I'll have to think of ways to make it even better, like sending messages and an answering extension. I'll have to ask Mr. Weasley where I could register the patent for that.

In the meantime I do have to concentrate on other things. Remus and Sirius are working us quite intensively. It's good to be so immersed in our studies. The Death Eater front seems to have quieted a bit down after the Malfoys are on trial and an Auror had killed Bellatrix Lestrange. I, like all my extended family, am waiting for a verdict in the Malfoy trial. If this one goes right by law they can't but sentence them both for life. Maybe they can't prove that Narcissa Malfoy has used an Unforgivable, but it shouldn't be too difficult to catch Lucius. 

**Remus**

It's the beginning of February now. I can hardly believe that it's just five months until the end of the school year already. But there we are, working our way happily to that goal. I'm so proud of my students, they are working hard on their chosen assignments in Charms. I'm going to gloat to Filius I think, because the first spell is finished. It's Neville's pruning spell. They have earned the thirty house points for each student in the project. It is the least complex of the projects, but they have done very well and all pruning in the greenhouse is already done with the new spell. 

On the morning of the seventh Anana arrives with a letter from Dumbledore. 

"Dear All,

I write to you this morning to inform you first hand about the end of the Malfoy-trial. There has been a multitude of witnesses, both for the prosecution and the defence, though it seems that the defending lawyer has had great difficulties to get witnesses to speak up for the Malfoys. That's a first result of our work against the Death Eaters, they don't dare to come and testify in favour of other Death Eaters, because they're afraid that we could get them as well. 

Therefore the procedures took more than two weeks. The verdict was, of course, guilty. They were both guilty in enough points to lock them up in Azkaban for life. It's sad to see so many people vanish in there again. There is a stronger guard squad at Azkaban now, and I notice a readiness in the Wizengamot to even go as far as recommend the Dementor's Kiss as a punishment, which, in my opinion is going too far. But at least we have a stronger watch not only over the prisoners but especially on the Dementors.

In any case, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy have been sentenced for life in Azkaban and they will not have privileges. Because the verdict was that their whole possessions will be passed on to their only son, Draco, as of immediately. Even if they could get out they would run against a wall, as the goblins are already in the course of changing all of the Malfoy accounts, Gringotts as well as several Muggle bank accounts, to the name of Draco Malfoy. He will not be able to use them freely before his coming of age though, but since this will take place in April that shouldn't be a problem for the young man. 

I hope, this finds you all well and will see you soon, as I need several signatures of young Mr. Malfoy.

Sincerely

Albus Dumbledore"

Well, that's the downfall of the "society lion" Lucius Malfoy. It's fifteen years late, but at least it happened. Voldemort must be beside himself, because he's already lost several of his most important followers, not to speak of those more than 150 minor Death Eaters. I'd think it should be difficult to get new recruits now. Especially with the Dark Mark being a known fact these days and unless he finds a method to conceal that mark it will be very difficult for him to get new Death Eaters faster than he loses them. 

**Sirius**

So, I'm rid of the last of the evil cousins. Andromeda is still very much alive and happy as Tonks tells me, so is her husband Ted. I'm glad for them. 

Potions again. Today it's a Wakefulness potion - there are only two ingredients that haven't been treated so far in this potion. The recipe is very clear, so I can reduce the lecture to the two ingredients they haven't used yet. While I'm talking I see Snape at the door to the class room. I beckon him inside and he notices the door is open and comes in. I keep talking though. He closes the door and comes in. Since I'm almost through with the lecture part, I tell him to take a seat or go through the kitchen over to Remus. He decides to sit down on one of the armchairs next to the fireplace. We have a nice fire going, since it's quite cold outside. I finish my lecture. 

"Well, that's it for the ingredients - go raid the stores..." I tell the students who file out of the class room to get the ingredients. I have some fresh ones which I'm putting on a tray for them to pick up on their way back.

"Hello, Severus - what's up?" 

He looks quite shaken. Ash grey face and when he starts to talk his hands are shaking. He also shakes his head.

"I'm found out... someone must have been able to find out that I'm working for the Order, Black. I had to get away from a meeting and I couldn't go to Hogwarts, they managed to block my way somehow. It was a miracle I got out. Have to wait it out for a few days before I can go back to the castle. Can you send Anana with a message?"

"Shit, she's out with our reports. If you want it sent out right now it will have to be Hedwig. We've given her another colour, so she shouldn't be recognised. Usually Anana is back within a day... but I suppose that Albus would be worried if you're not getting back within a time frame, wouldn't he?"

"I suppose he would. Hedwig it is then, I gather, she's pretty fast?"

"Faster than Anana actually. We can charm the letter, so only Albus can read it, he knows the seal and the spell to open it. Inside we use code. Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?"

"I was lucky, I got out before Voldemort could react. Of course the Mark hurts like hell right now..."

"There's nothing you can do about that, I suppose."

"Absolutely nothing."

The students file back into the classroom and go to the brewing stations, where they pair up as usual and start their work without further encouragement from myself. But I can see them glancing at Severus with weary eyes, even the three Slytherins. I go over and check that they get the fresh ingredients correctly, then watch over the start of their brewing. They're all doing quite fine, so I tell them I'll be back. 

"Come along, we'll have something fresh and more comfortable for you to wear and a bathroom... you look dead on your feet," I tell Severus. 

He follows me to the kitchen. Remus sits at the table and finishes reading the Daily Prophet. He looks up.

"Severus! Has something happened?"

"Remus, can you send a short note to Albus? We need to either see him or someone else from the order. Severus will have to hide out here for a few days. Encoded and with Hedwig... she's on her perch in the classroom."

"I'll do that."

I show Snape the bathroom and fit him with towels. 

"I'll get you some robes..."

Five minutes later I've placed a set of robes and some underclothes on a chair just inside the bathroom door.

"I've put the clothes on a chair, Severus..."

Then I return back to the classroom and continue supervising the kids in their work. I cut off any questions with the remark that they're still in class. I'm going through the rows of tables and look at their work, making my remarks. If I have to prevent a possible accident, I tell them bluntly what's wrong, but if I notice insecurities I get them to where they're supposed to go by asking questions. 

I haven't noticed Severus returning to the classroom a while later. We're concentrating on the work and I know they need all the time they have in class for this potion, which takes a bit longer to brew. It has a cooling phase though and this will be used to interrupt the work until the next day. All of the students then pick up their stuff and head out, only Harry and Hermione stay behind. We are working on their Animagus transformation. They get a short break. We see some of the others coming back and going up to the common room or the library. 

"Well, we'll continue in a moment, but I suggest we go over to the living room, okay? First I have to see that Severus gets a room." 

"Okay. We'll go over already," Hermione says. 

I lead Severus to the back of the house and show him the guest room on the ground floor. It's right next to the class room. 

"Bathroom is right next door. You'll have to share with Ernie, Justin and Blaise though... mostly only Ernie and Blaise at the moment. Justin and Ron share with Remus and I. I'm sure Albus sees to it that you get some of your own stuff soonest."

"Thanks," he says glumly. I leave him alone and walk back to the living room, where I resume the work with the two students. Remus has sent Hedwig out. He stands in the door and asks:

"So what was that all about?"

"He's been found out. Probably just barely got away."

"Shit... that was one of our most important sources..."

"It's going to be very difficult from now on. He was important. He'll have to be hidden until the bloody snake's gone now. But he couldn't get back to Hogwarts. He's not said much, but I'll check his clothes for any tracking spells before we resume work, kids. Just had this idea that this could be helpful..."

I go over to the bathroom. He's put his clothes on a chair and I check them, then Remus checks them. There's nothing and we're very relieved. 

"Phew! That's good then. I have Dobby or Winky clean this," Remus says.

I return to Harry and Hermione. They've been assigned to study on cases of Animagus transformations gone wrong and we go through the examples they've found and analyse them to find out what might have gone wrong. The second assignment was the potion needed for the initial transformation. 

"There are two potions. One is to find out the animal inside. Once you're shown that you can take the second potion, but it only works in combination with a whole set of spells," Hermione says.

"That's correct, Hermione. So the next part will be to brew the potion. Think you could write the order for the ingredients?"

They look over the recipe they've found. 

"We should have what we need for the first one, Siri," Harry remarks.

"Well then, there's still space on the tables over in the classroom, go and brew it."

"Can we leave it there? It will take several days, Sirius!" Hermione asks.

"Do you trust your classmates?"

"Yes, I do. Okay, come on, Harry, that's going to be a bit more difficult than today's Wakefulness potion."

They go down to the cellar to get the necessary ingredients. I ask them to calculate the necessary amounts times five and best brew it in one cauldron.

"Okay."

Twenty minutes later I go back to the classroom. They're already working at it. I see Snape coming back from his room. He sees the two and looks at me questioningly. 

"They're working on the Animagus transfiguration."

"Illegally?" he asks immediately.

"Semi-illegally. I consulted Albus when I thought I could teach them, but I considered having them registered. Luckily I talked to Albus before we ordered the forms. He thought it might be better not to register them right away. There's a lot of Death Eaters in the Ministry, especially in the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures, they would report that back to Voldemort in an instant. So yes, technically it's done illegally, but due to practical reasons. They'll surely be registered later."

"I see. That does make some sense. Are they up to it?"

"They are. Watch them..."

Hermione and Harry work together seamlessly. They have partnered a lot in Potions, usually together with Neville, who profited a lot from Hermione's help. She is very sure of what she does, but she's been able to convey a lot of that over to Harry, who's working with her on his own behalf, not just helping out. They study the recipe. Hermione looks up to me and says:

"We can leave it at the first cooling phase until tomorrow, okay?"

"That's fine with me. Cover it up well though. It takes three cooling phases, so expect that by Sunday evening you know what animal is inside of you."

"You have no idea how excited I am, Siri!" she says with a wide grin.

"Oh, I think I do... I felt the same, believe me!"

Now we'll know soon. I'm as thrilled as they are, because it was the most spectacular moment before I was able to transform for the first time. The three of us were huddling over the cauldron back then in our fifth year at Hogwarts, all waiting to find out what animal we would be and if it would be one that could help Remus. Severus gets closer to have a look at the recipe. He quickly scans it, then gives a short whistle.

"You'll have to have your head together for that one, Granger," he says.

"No worries, Professor, we have it. I've brewed Remus' Wolfsbane potion several times in the meantime..." she says calmly.

He looks at me.

"Is that true? I thought you did it?"

"I do. We take turns, Hermione, Ginny and I. We want to have a backup and we want to be used to brewing it. Hermione had the great idea to add some artificial sugar to make it more bearable. Since normal sugar would destroy it we thought maybe artificial sweeteners could do it. Muggles have a load of such substances. We used Aspartame and it worked just fine. Remus spent the first night using the altered potion in the cellar, but everything was alright. Same effect as before. And he says it's a lot easier to take now."

"I see."

I keep watching them as they work. I know I could let them work by themselves, but I do want to keep up the appearance that it's a proper lesson. 

"If you want reading material, then you can get it up at the library or in our study, Severus. If you get anything from our study just tell us that you took the books, so we won't go looking for them. We have the whole restricted section over there and that's locked up, they have to get our permission to use the books just like in Hogwarts."

Snape isn't exactly talkative, but he doesn't sneer either. He seems badly subdued and keeps holding his left arm with the Dark Mark tattoo. I feel sorry for him. I really do. After all that was I'm the lucky one right now. But he's found out and now Dumbledore will have to keep him at Hogwarts at all times, which won't make him happy, but he'll be out of the danger. 

Dobby brings his clothes over and asks, which room I've given to Snape.

"Just next door here, Dobby," I say.

"I is cleaning your robes, sir, do you wish me to bring them to your room?" Dobby asks Snape.

"I'll take them, Dobby, thank you."

Severus picks up his clothes and takes them back to his room. We see nothing of him until dinner. We give him the head of the table again. He looks around and notices several changes in last year's sitting order. Mandy's still at the head of the table, but she's now next to Blaise, while Padma sits next to Remus. Draco, Parvati and Morag sit to my right. Opposite of Parvati sits Neville, then Justin, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Ernie and Ginny follow. Even Neville notices how subdued Snape is. 

The conversations at dinner aren't as lively as usual. I expect they won't be as long as Snape shares our family table. He remains silent though. We don't expect him to talk much beyond answering questions, of which there aren't many. By the end of dinner I can see Hedwig is back. She carries a letter. Remus lets her in and takes the letter from her leg. 

"Thank you, dear! You've been quick! Here, have this! Then go and rest!" he tells her while he feeds her some of his meat. 

Hedwig lifts off from his shoulder again and flies over to the classroom, where she probably sits down on her perch again, next to Neptune, her companion. 

"Well, Albus only says he'll be here as soon as he can. At the latest tomorrow morning," Remus tells us. 

"Good," is all Snape comments. 

After dinner Remus and I invite him over to the living room. Remus asks:

"Would you care for a game of chess, Severus?"

"Yes, I think I would..." he says.

Remus summons the board and the chessmen. They set it up and start playing. They seem to match quite well, as the game goes on for more than an hour and ends in a stalemate. They have been quite silent through it, but with offering chess Remus has offered Severus a possibility to remain silent. I have finished grading an essay, put it back on my desk and get up.

"I'm going to bed, Remus. Since I have lessons tomorrow..."

He looks up. I bend down and place a soft kiss on his mouth, then he wishes me a good night.

"I'll be up soon, love," he says.

"Take your time, love. You can sleep in after all..."

"Sleep well..."

I walk through the kitchen to the bath, then go up the stairs to our bedroom. Once in bed I notice that falling asleep isn't as easy as next to Remus. I'm missing him. Gosh, I find myself longing for him after only fifteen minutes! I am pretty pathetic. But after about an hour of tossing and turning I fall asleep.

**Remus**

Sirius leaves the room and I concentrate on the game. Severus plays well and I think I'm just above average. I've managed a stalemate before, but this time I think he's getting me. He's looked down on the board while Sirius kissed me. I know how lonely he must be, to see Siri and I so happy must be hard for him. But maybe this current situation will help him some. He's in desperate need of getting himself back on the track with his social skills. But I know how quickly he'll lock himself in if I mention anything directly. So I just watch him direct his chess pieces. After he actually wins the game I tell him:

"You should play with Ron rather than with me. None of us has managed to beat him for several months. He's started to play with some people over the computer and they all think he's a prodigy. We're no match for him."

He stares at me to let me know silently what he thinks of that. Well, have it your way, Severus! We call it a night and he goes back to his room. I shake my head, then go to the bathroom and up to my bedroom. I quietly open the door and close it carefully when I see that Siri is asleep. I can see that his sleep is restless. I undress quickly and crawl into the bed. Once I place a calming hand on his chest he goes back to sleep the way I've seen him in the past year. But I'm wondering if he has had a nightmare again. I know he doesn't like to go to sleep alone. I'm sure he's still got a lot of issues in his head. I get closer to him and bury my head on his shoulder, then I know nothing until he gets up in the morning.

I open my eyes, as he stirs. The radio has started as it does every morning. I yawn and rub my eyes. He turns to me and kisses me.

"Morning, sweetheart," he says.

"Mo-hoorning!" I yawn again.

While I start to stretch he looks at me and says:

"You can stay in bed for another while, love..."

"No, it's alright, we didn't go to bed very late last night. I'm getting up with you. - You were sleeping very restlessly when I came up, love."

"Was I? Took me a long time to find sleep without you in my arms, Moony."

I smile. Maybe he just missed me. What a good feeling.

"I missed you, too. Not that I don't appreciate silence, but Severus is like a graveyard!"

He laughs. We get up and go to take our shower and get dressed. We're usually among the first to get to breakfast. Ron's coming down a bit earlier now that he's together with Justin who wakes him up and throws him out of bed in time. I enjoy my third cup of tea when I see Albus coming to the door. I open it for him and he comes inside. 

"Good morning, Albus!" Sirius and I greet him.

"Good morning, everyone. Is Severus not up yet?" Albus asks. 

"We haven't seen him yet," Sirius replies. 

"I've brought him a week's worth of clothes and I'm arranging for a substitute teacher. He shouldn't try to come back before I tell him to."

"He's welcome to stay here. He seemed fairly shaken yesterday. Didn't even criticise my teaching Potions," Sirius says.

"Well, it can't be fun, Siri. And I'm sure Voldemort lets him feel it through the Dark Mark on his arm," I respond.

"Yes, and that's a thing that really worries me. He'll suffer a lot from that until Voldemort can be vanquished, I think," Albus confirms. We invite him to sit down and immediately Winky brings him tea and some breakfast. He thanks her and pours the tea. The students come in one by one and respectfully greet Dumbledore. He smiles at them. Sirius looks at the time, gets up and goes to gather his books in the study. He also brings the graded essays.

"If you guys want your marks for your Transfiguration essays you'd better lift your behinds in the direction of the classroom," he says. 

They grin and follow him in short order. I'm left behind with Albus. We move over to the living room, where we wait for Severus to turn up. He finally comes in an hour later. He looks dreadful, like he's had a night of no sleep at all. Albus gives him the package containing his things. It's a smallish trunk, which he had reduced in size. 

"Oh, good, thank you, headmaster. I'm going to burn that cloak and mask!"

"Make a bonfire out of it, Severus. Leave this all behind. We'll protect you as well as we possibly can. For the moment stay here for a few days, your classes will be covered by Arabella. Remus, please check the map very closely in the next days."

"We will, Albus. We already checked Severus' clothes yesterday but there was no tracking or locator spell on them, and we didn't find any talisman or something either."

"I'm glad for that, I didn't have the time to do it myself," Severus says.

"Well, you had to get out of there in the first place. Sorry you've been betrayed..."

"It had to happen sooner or later, Lupin. I knew I was living on dangerous grounds. I was lucky to get out alive. He was just getting ready to hit me with Cruciatus. He'd probably killed me with it, if he had been able to start at all."

"Shit! Well, you'll be safe here."

He looks down at his feet, but I'm sure I've heard a little sigh. 

"I know it's certainly not your favourite place to be, but we'll get you back to Hogwarts as soon as possible."

At that moment, Morag comes to the room. She is pale and tells us that there are about a dozen Death Eaters coming close. 

"And You-Know-Who is among them!" she says.

We get up and hurry over to the classroom. The Aurors in the house are already up and get ready to fight. We place ourselves along the windows of the house and peek out. Nobody is visible yet, they're probably still working on the wards. We go over to the class room. We check the map. All of the Death Eaters including Voldemort are outside the wards in one single place.

"How stupid can you get, they should spread out to be of anything worth. We can go out and chase them away and they can't even fire a spell at us the way the wards are set," Sirius says. 

"Well, then let's do that," says one of the three Aurors. 

"Wait, we have a little time to plan this. Can we get to that barn there unseen?" Albus asks and points to the barn.

"Yes, if we take the door to the other side of the classroom," I reply.

"Good. All of us go there right now, summon your cloaks!"

We all get dressed in warm cloaks and go through to the other side of the house. I have the small map with me and check the names of the Death Eaters, the Lestrange brothers are there as well as Macnair, Avery and Nott. I'm also sending out Anana with a tiny note to Minerva and Hedwig with another to the Auror Headquarters, addressed to Kingsley.

"Can Voldemort see through Invisibility Cloaks?" asks Harry.

"I don't think so," Albus replies.

Harry calmly summons his Cloak and after a short discussion with Albus, who can make himself invisible, they set off to meet the Death Eaters on their own at first, while the rest of us stay behind, covered under Disillusionment charms. We can't see them getting close to the group of Death Eaters in the distance but I go to the edge of the house to spy and be ready to tell the others to follow in case we're needed.

**Albus**

"I will give you a one time shot at Voldemort. You know the incantation. If it works, good, if it does not, we move away as fast as we can. Say it forceful, but in a low voice. We will try to get as close as possible, Harry. To make it work you must really want it, very strongly want it, which I know you do. I will support you and cast the curse with you."

"Okay."

Then we do not speak anymore. I do not have much hope, but it is possible that Harry's power has developed fast enough for this. I can help make it stronger. We can see the Death Eaters struggling with the wards. Voldemort himself is working on them. Once we are in hearing distance we can hear him cursing.

"That damn werewolf and his wards! We should have known he would be hard to crack! It was stupid to come in the early morning."

Well, Tom, there you are, there are some things you cannot just reduce to nothing. Most people do underestimate Remus J. Lupin. You are at least aware of his power. I hold Harry back, maybe we can hear something interesting still.

"But at least we found them, my Lord! And if it weren't for the wards we'd have them already. I bet, Snape didn't think of the fact that we could trace him through the Dark Mark! It was good we were able to cut off his return to Hogwarts," one of the Death Eaters remarks. I recognise Rabastan Lestrange's voice.

"Yes, that's something I haven't made known very well. I tracked Karkaroff down through it, too... now get going with these wards! If they're Lupin's work that means it's the safe house we've been looking for these past two years. Potter must be here. I want him even more than Snape!"

You are in for a little surprise, Tom! If all goes well you won't leave this place alive. And we shall all get to breathe again back home in Britain!

"They're complex, my Lord! I haven't ever met any like them."

Yes, you go on trying a little longer. It is very good to know about that so far unknown feature of the Dark Mark, as we could track down some other Death Eaters through Severus' Mark... we will have to see if the procedure can be found out. Now we have to take them down first. I only want to kill Voldemort, of course, but there are twelve Death Eaters around and it would be better to... then I have an idea:

"Harry, let us take some of the Death Eaters first. Stun them... low voice, just whisper your stunners, but one after the other, do not dwell on them. And when I say 'now' we'll take on Voldemort," I tell Harry.

"Okay."

We quietly pick our goals and manage to stun six of the Death Eaters before they even notice something wrong. They look around and cannot see us and then we can see that they are getting scared. Even Voldemort looks around confused. I whisper:

"Now, Harry, aim at him, on the count of three! One, two three - Avada Kedavra!" I whisper.

Harry whispers it at the same time and the green flashes shoot from both our wands. They hit Voldemort square in the chest and on the head. He breaks down. Now the rest of the students, the Aurors and Sirius come running, to support us in casting stunners. I can just see that Voldemort's spirit tries to escape again, but I am ready and cast the ghost killing spell:

"Spirito mortificarum!"

There is a puff of smoke as the spirit burns up with a terrible shriek in a small ball of fire. I can see Harry shed the cloak, I can see the Aurors finishing the remaining Death Eaters off. They are all bound tightly with ropes and all of us just fall on the ground, we are so relieved. I know that I am making myself visible again and then we look at each other. This is really, really a very positive outcome of Severus' bad luck. Harry jumps up again and starts to hop around in a victory dance.

Harry

"We did it! We did it! We did it! We did it!!!!" I cry out.

Then I jump up and pull up Hermione. We start to dance around and in no time the others are following us, laughing and crying and singing at the same time. Only after about ten minutes am I ready to see the reaction of the adults. Siri and Remy are quietly holding each other, Remus' face buried deep in Siri's cloak. Dumbledore has taken hold of Snape and keeps him close. We can't believe that we've killed Voldemort. When I look at the headmaster he gives me the brightest smile I've ever seen from him. I could cry out again in relief. Hermione holds me tightly and she actually does cry. I just keep kissing her and pulling her even closer. The nightmare is over. It's unbelievable. And we're all alive! None of us is the least bit hurt! I hope I'll never ever have to use that spell again though.

Sirius and Remus come closer and we quietly hug. They hold Hermione and me close and Siri says in a low voice:

"You're both free now! You're free to live a long and happy life, the life your parents should have had, Harry. This is amazing. You really did it, the two of you really killed him!"

By the time Kingsley and a team of fifty Aurors come in we have half a dozen Death Eaters who are awake, but bound so tightly they can't move, the other half dozen still stunned and the corpse of Voldemort is still lying on the ground. We're back inside and all of a sudden Ernie asks:

"Do we come back to Hogwarts now, Professor Dumbledore?"

Dumbledore shakes his head.

"I am afraid that we first have to clean up some of the mess with all those remaining Death Eaters. There will be many who will be out for revenge, some of them may be students at Hogwarts. It may take quite a while still. Does that mean you'd like to leave here?"

"Actually it means that I'd rather stay here until the end of my seventh year," Ernie says in a low voice.

Sirius and Remus stare at him. I think that Ernie has just said what probably most of us are thinking. It's easy to understand, of course, since we're all so used to this tightly knit group by now that we would have a hard time to return to our respective houses. And I'd be back with my nightmares without Hermione.

"Maybe not that long, Mr. McMillan, but I expect the Aurors will have a bit of work of tracking down the remaining Death Eaters. They will certainly try to hide, but due to the fact that we have caught Voldemort's most important helpers there is a big mass of people who are less conspicuous, but who will be found out. I expect this will take a long time still. So for the time being you will all stay here. - Severus, that doesn't go for you, you can actually return to Hogwarts."

"I'd like to resign to the end of the school year, headmaster," Snape says.

"I expected that. I will accept your resignation, but I would be relieved if you would not leave the castle until the end of the year, we do not know if there aren't any Death Eaters who get the idea that you could have something to do with this," Dumbledore asks him.

"Inadvertently I did, headmaster. We found no tracking spell or device, but they must have followed me somehow."

"Through your Dark Mark, we've overheard them talking for a while. It seems that Voldemort has added one more feature into this. A tracking spell. They have met their match now."

"Very well, I shall not leave the castle then," Snape concedes.

"You might be called as a crown witness more than once, Severus. Will you be ready to testify? You have nothing to fear in any case, as you have been working for the Order all the time. You've given us invaluable information. And you will be an invaluable witness, too."

"Yes, headmaster, I will do that."

"Thank you, Severus. For everything you've done. I think, it will be rewarded for sure."

Then the Aurors come to the house. Kingsley comes inside and brings a few of them in. He smiles and hugs most of us and then beams and says:

"Well done! You're incredible! We've just seen the corpse! What an ugly git. Oh dear, I still can't believe it! We were prepared to find you all dead or cursed into next year, instead we find his corpse! Wow!"

Then he and Moody calmly take over the Death Eaters who are quickly brought back to England. Sirius watches them leave the house, then casually turns to us and says:

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, back to work, you've missed three periods of classes! We have some work to do still!"

"Siri!!!" the girls protest.

"Come on! It's lunch time!" the boys whine.

"Well, that's right and you know what that means. You've got a potion to finish after lunch!" he teases, while he sets up a longer table in the classroom. He calls for Dobby to lay it in here and include six more people. Dumbledore stays for the meal. 

But the meal is one of the happiest we've spent in this house. We're all so happy, that even Snape loses some of his stiffness. I sit next to Hermione and she leans closer and whispers:

"You know, I hope it really takes a long time to clear everything up. I'm thinking like Ernie, I'd really like to remain here and be taught by Siri and Remus alone... am I an egotistical bitch?"

"No, you've just learned to love them as I do, love," I say.

She smiles. 

"We're going to celebrate this weekend! Only the Animagus potion to call us from our bed, love!"

"And once we're through school we're getting married! You know we can actually choose a real career, we won't have to fight!

"That's true. Do you have an idea?" she wants to know.

"I was thinking wizarding law..." I say.

Now she looks at me with adoration. She smiles and replies:

"Oh, Harry, that's what I wanted to do, too! Let's work in that direction. Who knows, maybe together we'll be able to bring better standards of law to this world."

She'll always keep some of her idealism. And that's what I love about her, she'll always fight to make things better. 

"Yes, Hermione, I think that's a good idea."

Then I look up and see the headmaster who sits opposite us. He seems to have heard our short conversation, because he says:

"I apologise, I have just overheard your plans. Harry, Hermione, I would like to say that you have just given me a lot of hope. Hopes I had for your parents, Harry, because they walked on a similar path. All they really had after leaving Hogwarts was fighting. An ugly business. They still decided to start a family to enjoy what little time they had. And now I feel like you are fulfilling their own goals and plans. I wish you both luck."

"Thank you, Professor. I know that I will work hard to get my degree in record time and start working for it," says Hermione.

"And I have a feeling, that you will exceed all expectations, Miss Granger."

After all the excitement of the morning Sirius clears away the table and tells everyone to either be quiet or leave the classroom.

"They are still at school and have a started potion to finish. Off you go, kids! Back to work!"

"Slave driver!" Ron moans.

We all snicker. Sirius can be quite strict if he thinks it's needed. Maybe he thinks we calm down best if we have to concentrate on the potion. It does take our minds away from the day's events. Though we still talk about it, we do it quietly. 

After the regular class Hermione and I continue to work on the Animagus potion. Sirius is close by for help if we need it. But he wants us to do it on our own as much as possible. We have done everything to the second cooling phase a while after the others had dinner. But we're both determined to get this potion right, so we go back to the kitchen and wash our hands to get our belated dinner. Sirius is still with us and sits down at his usual place. We're on the other side of the table. He tells us that the potion looks good.

"Exactly what it's supposed to look like. You're both doing well. Did you make the list for the second potion?"

"We started on it. I think we'll get through it tomorrow."

"Good. I've started you on the potion on a Thursday because the third part is the longest, as you might have seen. You'll have to be prepared, read it very carefully tonight and maybe once more tomorrow, so that you remember as much as possible, then follow the recipe closely tomorrow. If you botch it, you'll have to start again next week."

"We won't, Siri," I say.

I'm sure we won't. My outstanding Potions OWL has given me a great extra confidence that I can master this subject fairly well. And this potion is important to me. As it is to Hermione, we'll keep watch over each other while we work on it. When we go to bed later on we start to discuss what we so far avoided to discuss.

"Do you have a feeling about what's inside of you?" I ask Hermione.

"Not the slightest. I know what I'd like to be though."

"Who knows, maybe that's what you'll become? Inner animal giving you a hint," I say.

"That would be nice. But whatever it is I'll take it. I'd only be very disappointed if I'd turn out as a rat."

I shudder. But then I have to admit that this horrible thought has crossed my mind while we started studying. 

"So, what does the book say will happen once we've taken the potion? Do you think we'll transform?"

"No, I don't think so. The actual potion for the transformation is much more complex and uses several ingredients more. It will take us almost a week to make, Harry! I think there will be some kind of reflection or maybe a dusty image or so... we'll see."

In any case we get to work on it again the next day. We're both eager and we have the company of the others for a while here and there. They are equally curious. After breakfast though we're of course occupied reading the Daily Prophet special edition, which has the headline in thick fonts across the page: 

**Voldemort killed by Harry Potter and Albus Dumbledore!**

The article is mostly the official Ministry statement, fuelled by the Aurors. There is a photo of Voldemort's corpse. There are photos of all Death Eaters captured and there are several stories about me, mostly a lot of crap. Before I can get too worked up about it, Sirius sends Hermione and I over to work on the potion. That does distract me. He's with us for most of the time, watching out that we're not making mistakes. And when it's cooling down in the evening he says:

"Well done! That leaves you with the third cooling phase tonight and another session tomorrow, but it will be slightly shorter. You can let it rest now."

We do so, cover the cauldron and pick up the books to determine the final list of ingredients for the second potion. This we hand over to Siri before we go to bed. 

"I'll send it into the apothecary next week. You've still some work on those spells before we can start."

"Okay. But we'll know what we become, that will be a really good boost!" Hermione says.

"Oh, sure, you'll see that you'll get it done soon, I'm quite sure about it."

We finish the potion on Sunday afternoon. It has to cool for three hours, so Sirius promises:

"You can take it after dinner."

We're both very excited. We can hardly wait for the dishes to vanish and then Sirius goes over to the classroom and comes back with two small vials. He gives them to us and says:

"Ladies first, Hermione! Off you go!"

Everyone is still around the table. They all know about the potion and want to see what animals we'll become. Hermione looks at the vial, gulps a little and then knocks it down. We wait for a moment, then I see a small bit of smoke like a cloud slowly coming out of her ears. It forms above her head and finally becomes almost solid. It's dark grey and looks more and more like - a wolf! Hermione is going to be a wolf! Remus sees it and bites his lips. Sirius and I stare in awe. Wow, she'll be a wolf. That's amazing!

"I can't believe it... I'll be a wolf!" she whispers.

"Oh dear... that will be hard for Moony," Remus mutters.

"Or he may enjoy it, love," Sirius contradicts.

"Hopefully! He's usually curious enough..."

"Now you, Harry!"

I shake a little when I take the potion. It's not unpleasant though, just burns the tongue a little. Now I already know what I have to await and so we all look at the smoky form that descends on the table. It's another dog! If the form is anywhere close then I'll be somewhat smaller than Padfoot, but still a similar dog. I smile. Sirius beams. He slaps my shoulder and says:

"Hey mate! That says we'll be good together!"

"I think so, too, Siri..." I manage to say.

"Wolf and dog! How fitting," Remus remarks.

"Now listen, everyone, there's enough potion for all of you if you are curious as to what your inner animal might be... who wants to take a peek?" Sirius offers. 

All of a sudden they all start to grin and Ron and Justin come forth the first. Then Ginny, Parvati, Draco... Sirius goes over and fills a bunch of vials. He levitates them over and everyone grabs one. There's one left after all the students have taken one and Siri directs it in front of Remus. He looks up.

"Me? I know what's inside of me, Sirius..."

"Yes, so do I. I'm just curious whether it would also be your Animagus form, Remy."

"Oh. Well, let's feed that curiosity."

And he picks the vial up and drinks it. The smoky form solidifies after a while and of course he's becoming a wolf, too. Sirius grins.

"That's not really a surprise though..." Remus says.

"Well, now you know."

The others now try it - the twins turn out to be the same as Animagi, both would become owls. Ron amuses me, his cloud turns out to be a fox. Ginny's is an eagle. Justin, Mandy, Draco and Ernie have a cat. Neville, Blaise and Morag are dogs as well. 

"Now that you know what's inside of you... is there anyone who'd like to work on it?" Sirius asks with a cheeky grin. 

"It's hard, isn't it?" asks Neville.

"Yes, it's not easy, but once you know how to do it, it's really great fun, believe me!" Sirius assures him.

"I want to do it," says Draco.

"Good. That's one. Anyone else?"

"Me," says Ginny. 

That doesn't surprise me. She'll be good at it, as she's good at everything. And since Ginny wants to, Ron wants to learn it, too. Then there's Justin and Ernie. And finally Neville decides to try it, too. Sirius makes a small list and when he already wants to say something else about it, Parvati comes forth and asks to be added.

"Fine. That will be nine of you. Now Harry and Hermione have already studied quite a lot of the theory, so you're behind, but you'll start on that immediately. I won't let the two of them wait though, once they have their spells for the initial transformation down they can attempt it. The rest of you will have to work on it for a while still. Okay?"

"Okay."

"Fine. Can you make copies of your books, Harry?"

"Sure."

I do that as soon as I get to my room. There are enough copies for everyone who wants to try it. When I bring them back to Sirius, he's in the study and tries to convince Remus to attempt it, too. 

"But I don't know if I can even attempt it, Siri," he reasons.

"Then try! We'll know soon enough whether you're able to do it or not. Just think about it, Remy, you could transform before you have to on the full moon nights. No pain!" Sirius insists.

"It's awfully tempting, Siri... maybe I should really do it."

That's when I decide to enter and give Sirius the material I've copied.

"One more copy then?" I ask.

Sirius nods, I make it and hand it to Remus. He grins and takes it. 

"Well, I will try it. But I'm really not sure..."

"You'll see! No need to fret about it before. You're pretty good at transfiguration, you should be able to do it. Remember that Pettigrew managed."

"True."

**Bill**

I have to meet Moody several days after Voldemort's death. He calls me inside of his office and tells me:

"Weasley, get some of your colleagues, no more than ten, and report to Hogwarts. Albus has some job for you. Calculate about a week for the job."

"Will do. Right now, I suppose? Or yesterday?"

He growls, then grins.

"Would have been better, but I don't like the idea of you fumbling around with a time-turner! Dismissed!"

"I'm gone!"

It's great, that Moody always appreciates a joke or two. I gather some of my best colleagues from the Order including a certain pink- no, purple, oh shucks, now it's emerald-haired Auror and we head out to apparate to the Hogwarts gates. We all have a broom to ride, so we arrive at the main door fairly soon. Since we don't know the password for Albus' office we look for Professor McGonagall first. I knock on her office door and she calls us inside.

"Oh, Mr. Weasley, good afternoon. I think, Albus waits for your group, would you like to accompany me to his office?" she greets me.

"Hi, Professor, thanks, that would be what we were going to ask you!"

A while later we all sit in the headmaster's office and he tells us of his plan.

"Tonight we have to look through the members of Slytherin House and make a rough search for any students who have the Dark Mark. Severus has brewed a rather large batch of Veritaserum for the questioning of those who don't have the Mark. All of the ones who have the Mark already will have to leave Hogwarts. Their names will be registered in a ministry file and they will be monitored closely. Others who are sympathisers will be able to stay at Hogwarts, but they will also be monitored and told they are on probation and that any actions threatening peace will lead to their immediate expulsion and inclusion in above mentioned list. So - we need some help to get hold of them. We'll gather them all in the Great Hall tonight. I'm not going to do this with Slytherin students only, all other houses will be sieved through as well. The unexpected dangerous ones always come from another house but Slytherin."

Good idea. It's hard to believe that any of the current Gryffindor students should be sympathisers or even Death Eaters, but we can't exempt them. We don't know when Pettigrew became a follower of Voldemort's after all, it could well have been during his school years already.

When the dinner is over, all students from Slytherin are asked to stay behind. Severus checks that all of them are in the room and nods to Dumbledore. Then Dumbledore waves his wand and there is a tent-like installation which covers the door to the Entrance Hall. He looks at us and says in a whispered voice:

"William, would you please go through the small corridor and enter the second door to the left. Take half of your colleagues with you. You will be responsible to hold the students with the Mark. It's silencing charmed, so the students can't hear on this side what takes place on the other side of the curtain. Severus will be with me, while I'd like Tonks and Hestia to take over sending the students in one by one on my command. Finally, suspicious students will be held by Kingsley and three more of you in the middle compartment. First door to the left."

"Good, we'll do that."

I move into the tent and then to the right, where we see a partition being separated with another curtain. When I touch what looks like fabric I find it to be solid. Dumbledore is a genius, I think. We open the flap and find a few rows of benches. We spread on them and wait for the things to come.

**Severus**

This will be a painful process. I know it has to be done and I'm glad that Dumbledore has decided it would not only be done with my own house, but all others as well. I do hope he will not be disappointed and that only members of my own house will be found carrying the Mark. In fact, I have a list of suspects. I know I failed him in this regard, but he has never criticised me for it. It was impossible to really remain openly on his side while having to act the Death Eater I had to pretend to be. 

We set up a table and place a handful of small goblets on them, filled with a few gulps of water. I add three drops of Veritaserum to each and then we wait for the first student. We have given Tonks and Hestia a list of the students per year and they're asked to send in the first years first. I don't think, any of them have anything to do with all. And then the first girl comes through the flap. It's Pansy Parkinson's youngest sister Violet. Albus tells her to sit down and show us her left arm. She does it, calmly, and when we ask her to empty the goblet in front of her she does that, too. Albus has prepared three questions, which she all answers to our satisfaction.

"You may go back to your common room, Parkinson," I tell her.

She leaves through the door to the Entrance Hall, which is hidden from the other students. The next one comes in, Violet's friend Mariah Malfoy, a second cousin of Draco's. As expected she has no Dark Mark, but she has been prepared to serve the Dark Lord. 

"Thank you. Please go through the corridor there and enter the first door to the left. Wait there, please," Dumbledore advises her.

She looks at me, I nod and she leaves without further questions. The next few are all clear, then there's a second year who has to follow Mariah's path. There's no one suspicious in the third years and the fourth years are clean but for two students. They are sent to wait with the other two. Now we get to the fifth years and I'm getting more nervous. We have the younger sisters of Marcus Flint and Gregory Goyle in this class and a brother of Adrian Pucey. All three of them actually have the Mark. I'm not surprised, but still find myself shocked. The first one to come in is the younger Pucey. Dumbledore asks him to show his left forearm. He looks up surprised and then looks at me.

"Please follow your headmaster's order, Pucey," I emphasise.

He pulls back the sleeve of his robe and when Dumbledore turns his hand around there is the Mark. I sigh. Then Dumbledore says:

"I am afraid I have to keep you behind, Mr. Pucey. Please go through the corridor and enter the second door to the left."

Pucey rises and follows the order. Then there are three who all go to the first room. Miss Goyle is next. She's sent to follow Pucey and gets company just a moment later from Miss Flint. The next group are the sixth years who are practically all suspect from the beginning. Every last of Draco's classmates has the Mark. I had already known about Crabbe and Goyle, but I was a bit surprised that Nott, Parkinson and Bulstrode had joined already. Finally we get to the seventh years. Here we have four out of seven who are contaminated, three who have the Dark Mark. When all of them have vanished through their respective doors, Tonks and Hestia come to our room.

"Well, that was the last," Tonks says.

"Good. I have to speak to them. The suspects first," Dumbledore says. 

He beckons me to enter the room first, then follows me inside. The eleven students look up. 

"I am afraid that I will have some uncomfortable news for you all, but first I have the antidote to the Veritaserum for you all, please consume it immediately."

We hand out the antidote and they sit down again. 

"Now. As you were probably able to conclude from our short questioning we wanted to find out if any of you have been influenced by the Death Eaters and Voldemort. You have been found to have been at least asked to join or convinced of their views. I will do nothing to change your political views, they are yours alone. But I will have to tell you that any such activity in this school will not be tolerated and punished with immediate expulsion from Hogwarts. You are all here on probation until you leave this school at the end of your seventh year. That is all and you may now leave to your common room."

We watch them as they leave the room and the Great Hall. Then we have to see the rest of them with the information that they are being expelled from the school. They will be held in here until the morning, when they will be accompanied to their dormitories to gather their things and be put on the train to London. We enter the room. The Aurors watch over the eleven students in it and they sit there without saying one word. They all know they're in trouble. Dumbledore asks them to sit down and tells them:

"You all know why you are here. I am terribly sorry you have been misguided to take that mark on your arms. I cannot but feel responsible for it and I know I have failed you. But if this is your real belief then I am not in a position to change your attitude. You have decided to become Death Eaters. You know that we are prosecuting everyone who has become a Death Eater and therefore we cannot keep you here at Hogwarts. We have to expel you all. You will be guided to London on a special train tomorrow and held at the Ministry for further investigation. You will be tried as we prosecute all of your adult fellow Death Eaters and if you have committed any crimes you will be punished. Tonight we will hold you in the back room of the Great Hall, tomorrow morning you will be guided to your dormitories individually to gather all of your things and pack."

The students obviously didn't expect this consequence. Some of them look at Dumbledore furiously like Parkinson and Pucey, others are shocked. We leave the room and the Aurors guide the students to the back room which has been fitted with mattresses and sleeping bags. I sigh. And I can't but wonder how it will be when we look through the rest of the houses.

**Albus**

What a sad evening. I guide Severus out of the Great Hall after I have let the improvised rooms vanish. The Aurors find their quarters in the centre of the castle. I think, I will have to stay with Severus for a while, because I know he blames himself for this.

"Severus, you must know that this is certainly not your fault. You have done what you could. And when you leave us, remember that you have done the best for your house. It will be difficult for your successor as head of Slytherin, but I can understand your wish to leave us. Under no circumstances do I want you to stay here if you do not wish to stay here. You could do really well in research. And you also know that whenever you need a reference you can count on me."

"Thank you, headmaster. I'd like to retire to my chambers, if I may."

"But certainly, Severus, I will only need your signature under the forms. And if you'd like to come up to my office for a good whisky you're welcome, too."

"No, thank you. Not tonight. I'll be there to sign the forms. That was very hard to stomach."

I nod. He's right, of course. 

"I understand that, Severus. I just want to say once more that Hogwarts will always be open to you."

He sighs. Then he asks:

"Do you know of someone you will hire for my job?"

"Not yet. I may ask Arabella Figg to stand in for a while, until I find a good teacher. She's competent, she's been in Slytherin, but unfortunately she also feels too old."

"Ask Black to do it," Severus says.

I can frankly say that I have not been shocked very often in the past fifty years of my life, but I am now. Severus wants his most hated enemy to take over his work? 

"Sirius Black? Would you care to enlighten me, why you find him suitable?"

"He's a natural at teaching. He can do it. The students will love him."

I consider this. What better reference can someone get if not the reference from their best hated schoolmate. I nod.

"Thank you for the hint, Severus, I will surely consider this. I know that the children in his care thoroughly like him. Thank you indeed. I wish you a good night, Severus."

"Good night to you, too, headmaster."

We part. I walk back to my office to think about the evening's events. We have to expel eleven students. I have to write out all of the paperwork. Minerva waits for me to do this. She has already prepared several forms. When I enter the office she asks:

"How many?"

"Eleven," I say with a sigh.

She gasps.

"That's more than I expected," she says.

"Here is the list, Minerva. It is painful and I really detest having to do it. But there is no other way. Fudge has demanded that we check them through and the school governors have agreed, so we have to go through it. They will all eleven be taken to the Ministry tomorrow. I hope they have the decency to contact the parents."

Looking over the list, Minerva remarks: "Well, for some it will be a bit difficult. The Parkinsons and the Notts are already at Azkaban. The Puceys are highly suspected Death Eaters. I'd be astonished if any of them will help their children. And that's just examples."

"I still think we should give those second chances here at the school who will be able to prove that they have not committed any crimes yet. We have not asked any of them. That is another thing Fudge wanted to have done at the Ministry only. At least the Ministry is fairly clean by now. Amelia Bones has two more fair judges and they will not send children to Azkaban if they do not really deserve it."

"I don't think so either, Albus."

We prepare all the paperwork, letters to parents and guardians with the information that they will need to contact their children through the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. It is going to be a late night. I have to call Severus up to the office again to sign the expulsion forms, as he needs to sign them as well, since he is the head of their house.

**Bill**

Tonks and I have the watch over the expelled students just before we have to wake them. We talk quietly close to the door, where we've set up one of the sofas. We have seen a lot of each other in the last year since I had changed from Gringotts to the Aurors. I have taken unpaid leave from the bank until the mess is cleaned up and they have granted it. Amazingly. So there have been loads of raids on Death Eaters, even a few fights, but all in all it has been an interesting time. Then Tonks asks:

"Have you heard from that French girl again, that Ron and the twins mentioned? What was her name again? Ah yes, Fleur..."

Oh dear, one more who asks about Fleur! Actually I have heard from Fleur. We've met once or twice and she's turned out to be a very intelligent and nice young woman. At first I felt a bit old for her, but she's given me that look that says, I think you're cool more than once. I sigh a bit.

"Yes, we've met once or twice since I've seen her before that third task at the Triwizard Tournament. She's a part Veela unfortunately, so it's a bit hard to find out if she is just turning on the Veela charm or if she's actually sincere. That's why I've kept it a bit at distance."

"So you like her?"

"I do. At the moment we just write letters. She's studying experimental Charms in France. She's consulted me once or twice on the subject of curse breaking."

"Good. You shouldn't let the contact die down then, she might be really interested in you. And you're one hell of a great guy, you know!"

"Thanks, Tonks. You're making me blush!"

She just grins. Then I look at the time and we have to wake the whole bunch. I organise with Kingsley that each of us accompanies one of the students. They lead us down to the Slytherin common room and from there one of us goes with one of the students to their dormitories. I follow the Parkinson girl. She doesn't say one word, packs all of her stuff into her trunk and gets dressed. Then we go back to the Entrance Hall. I'm amazed that they all follow the orders so disciplined. We have to wait for a while, then Snape and Dumbledore check them and open the main door. Outside are eleven carriages which we mount, again one Auror, one student. We're transported to the station where we board the train to bring them to the Ministry. 

Once they're in Ministry holding quarters we return to Hogwarts. The same procedure as yesterday takes place after dinner, but this time with the Ravenclaws. Flitwick is there with us this night. His face looks sorrowful and Kingsley, himself an old Ravenclaw, tells him:

"Don't worry too much, Professor Flitwick, we don't expect many of your students to be Death Eaters."

"Thank you, Mr. Shacklebolt, but remember that Barty Crouch, Jr was a Death Eater and he was one of the brightest students in my house ever."

"We'll see how it goes."

**Filius Flitwick**

I'm still a bit scared. I am quite convinced that the majority of my house are clean, but I tremble to think I have harboured some who have been caught in the web of Voldemort. The first years are all clean, as are the second, third and fourth years. Not one who is even a suspect. I'm relieved about that. All of them get the antidote and leave through the Entrance Hall to their common room. Then there are the fifth years. Two students suspicious. We tell them to wait in the first room. The sixth years. One suspicious and one with the Mark! I feel ashamed to see this. And I'm truly shocked. It's the son of one of our most respected Ravenclaw families, Ewan Calahan. He's sent to the second room. And finally the seventh years, all of which are clean again. Three out of 75 students. One who is actually a Death Eater, two who have been contacted. The two are returning to the common room with the strictest warning and Calahan is kept back to be sent back to the Ministry the next day. I am relieved it's not worse. I'm glad it's only one, even though it's been a surprise for me who it turned out to be. When it's all over and Albus guides me out of the Great Hall he smiles:

"I am sorry for that one student, Filius. I wish I could do something to convince him of the right path to follow."

"I know what you mean, Albus. It saddens me to no end."

He nods and we go up to his office, where I sign the expulsion form. 

**Albus**

The next two evenings we proceed in the same way, first with the Gryffindors who, much to Minerva's pride, are all clean. And then finally with the Hufflepuffs who are also clean, much to Edith's joy. She is cheerful about it and knows beforehand that her students are uncontaminated. 

"The safe houses can be dismissed now, Albus, can't they?"

"Soon. Though I suppose that our Swiss contingent will not be too happy to return here. They are probably too well used to their little family by now," I say with a smile.

"Oh, I could imagine! On the other hand their OWLS have all been good enough to know that they have good teachers."

"And are taught well, that's right. But I would like to see all of the Hogwarts students profit from their quality as teachers, Edith."

She smiles.

"They should like to have Remus Lupin back. And might be pleased to find Sirius Black a very amusing teacher."

"We could certainly use a few good laughs, Edith, as annoying as the two of them might be. Having two Marauders back at the school might prove trying."

She laughs now. Then she shrugs her shoulder and replies:

"You know, I couldn't complain. They really did make me laugh once or twice. I think, Poppy would be most happy to see them return, too, not to speak of Filius. But what subject would you give Sirius to teach?"

"Can you believe that Severus Snape actually recommended Sirius to replace him?"

"No, I couldn't say I'd believe that. He didn't, did he?"

"He did."

"Then Sirius must be really good."

"I think, he is. Compare the OWL results of his students with those who were taught by Severus. Sirius' hold the first six places. Even Neville is in the first twenty. Since the exams are graded by the Ministry examiners they are really objective."

"That's impressive. See to it that you can secure him then."

"I probably will get him, because Remus does want to come back. But I might wait for another year and hire Arabella Figg in the meantime. She would do it for a year, I am sure. That is if the students really want to stay in their cosy house. Which I expect. It would be hard on them to come back to their respective houses."

"You could put them in two dormitories together. There's surely enough free space in the Gryffindor tower," Edith says.

"That is what I intend to offer them. I will have to speak with them at some time soon."


	12. Part 12

**Sirius**

We're still getting used to the thought that we're all free now. The kids do their work, Remus and I do ours and we enjoy it untroubled. Harry and Hermione are running down their spells for the initial Animagus transformation over and over again. I go through the wand movements with them and they exercise them more and more precisely. Without the potion they will lead to nothing, but the potion is the next part. While they work on the last part of the transformation I go through the theory with the others, Remus included. We make use of some periods on Wednesday for this. Blaise, Padma, Mandy and Morag have decided to follow the example of the rest and want to try it as well. Since all of them reacted to the demonstration potion it means that all of them could do it. There is only a rare case of someone who cannot actually learn it because they have no inner animal. They are all studying hard for this and I'm pleased to see that all of them get the theory down quite well. I ask Harry and Hermione if they are willing to wait with the initial transformation until the others are ready to brew the potion in one go. 

They accept it and keep repeating their spells, in the course of the following weeks together with the rest of the gang until they can all say the about twenty incantations in their sleep. When one of them starts to recite them the others fall in, wand movements included until I finally tell them that I've sent the order for the potion ingredients to our apothecary. At the same time I have a whole bunch of forms from the Ministry, as Albus has told me in the meantime to order them. My students are pre-registered as Animagi in training. The forms I have will be sent back to the Ministry as soon as they have mastered the transformation. I expect all of them to have several attempts before they manage it, but that is a normal thing.

Then one morning in early March I get a letter from the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to report there on behalf of my students. I fix the date on a Monday when I have no classes. It's Amos Diggory who wants to see me. He welcomes me and says:

"I'm glad you could come, Mr. Black. - I have heard that you have a group of students who are attempting to become Animagi, is that correct?"

"Yes, sir. We have registered them as Animagi in training. They are shortly before their initial transformation now."

"Unfortunately we have no one here at the Ministry you can consult on this matter. Are you sure you can handle the course?"

As a reply I transform and then transform back. He looks at me and laughs.

"Oh, I've completely forgotten about that. I suppose that you are up to the task then."

"I should think so, because I have been an Animagus for over twenty years now."

"In this case I have another question for you, Mr. Black. Would you be interested to become our liaison if we get other requests for registration as Animagus in training? We are aware that there are quite a few people who have mastered this without registering themselves and we want to advertise the registration as an aid, not a control, for all who are attempting to learn this piece of magic."

"What would I have to do?"

"Oh, just stand by and maybe accompany someone who wants to do it. You don't need to be a Ministry employee for it, we would engage you on a consultant's basis. With a payment for the service when it's given."

"I'll think about it."

"Good. In the meantime I wish your students all the best. Would you care to send my regards to Harry Potter? He sent us the sweetest letter two years ago, telling us that he will visit Cedric's grave the first chance he gets. We were very moved by this, my wife and I."

"I will make sure to tell him that, and I know he'll be very happy to hear it, Mr. Diggory."

I return back home. Now that we don't have to hide anymore Remus has taken most of the wards down, just a bell tinkles when someone apparates to the house now. He's been the clever little inventor again to make the bell tinkle with a much different sound should the person apparating into the grounds or the house be a Death Eater. I wonder how many different versions of that spell to recognise someone with a Dark Mark he'll be able to find still. I apparate directly to the classroom, so they'll know it's me. 

**Remus**

Sirius apparates into the classroom when he returns from the Ministry. I look at him questioningly, but he just says:

"Nothing. He just wanted to know if we needed a consultant for the Animagus training. Then I transformed and he offered me a side job as their consultant."

"Oh, good."

He grins and vanishes to the front of the house. We go on with our work. In the afternoon we're back to the spell building projects. Justin's group is in the finishing stages of their project and they present us what they have managed to do so far. I'm smiling, because now their version of Trivial Pursuit is almost finished. There are still a few flaws and they're working on getting them out. But they have created a neat addition to the board which looks like a small gnome who spits out the questions. The spell to activate the question is the one they have built themselves. They are still working on the answering part. If a question is answered, they want the correct answer to be recognised. So far another spell of their own making is working with the game. It's to initiate the correct answer to be told by the gnome. The players can then decide if the question has been answered correctly. If it has, the player whose turn it is can continue by throwing the dice, again with a spell. That spell is one which can be used in a number of other games where dice have to be thrown. Even the pawns can be moved by command. They have used an existing spell for that and enchanted the pawns with the spells used on chess figures. But all in all they have actually created the two spells to initiate question and answer and the one to throw dice. They have used several existing enchantments to store the information inside the gnome like little figure and an extension to add more questions and answers any time. 

We're all having great fun playing the game together, when the apparition bell tinkles again. This time it's Albus Dumbledore. He finds us all huddled around two tables we have pushed together and laughing about a silly question. 

"You seem to have a very entertaining class," he says.

We look up and still laugh a bit.

"Albus! How nice to see you. Come and look at this, it is a Charms project by some of the students."

"Oh, so this really is a class, not a game?" he asks.

"Yes and no. It's a class project, but it is a game. I wanted them to learn to build spells on their own. They are separated in three groups of four and one group of Hermione Granger. This one has been Justin Finch-Fletchley's idea: to take a Muggle game and prepare it wizarding style. We are just trying it out today."

"Oh, how interesting."

I get up and take Albus' cloak, then I pull up a chair for him. He looks at the game and asks Justin:

"So how does the game work?"

"In the Muggle version you have the board and these round tanks. The six colours represent six subjects. There are thousands of questions in each subject and to advance you have to throw the dice, then move and answer a question of the subject of the field you landed on the board. Say you get to a blue field you have to reply to a Geography question. If your answer is correct you can move on. Your goal is to reach these six coloured fields and answer a question correctly to fill your little tank with the six coloured bits. Then you advance to the middle and have to answer one last question. If you manage you have won, if you don't, you have to move out again and attempt it again."

"That sounds like a very educational game," Albus says with a nod.

"It's fun, too, though. Now for our wizarding version. We've created this little gnome here. Then we've put all the questions and answers inside, mainly compiled by Morag, but some of the others have helped, too, mostly by contributing magazines and books to get questions out. Now orange represents wizarding entertainment and sports. Green is for Potions. Brown is for everything books and literature. Yellow is for History. Blue is for Geography and Astronomy. And finally the pink colour represents Charms. To play you have to tell the dice to roll. The spell we made for that is one similar to make the chessmen move. You can simply command them by saying: Volubilis alea. Then you can tell your own tank where to go. From your original position you can tell it to move to the field you've counted. To make it easier we have added a number to each of them. Simply say: green tank to field 37. Or whatever. We have enchanted the tanks the same way chessmen are enchanted. Nothing new there, but now we have the next part, which is to initiate the question corresponding to the colour of the field. You need to use our second new spell. Depending on the colour of the field you just say: blue question. And then blue answer if we want to reveal the answer. That's basically all. The spells we built are the ones to roll the dice to ask for the question and to ask for the answer. But of course we've enchanted the board with quite a few existing spells."

Albus looks at me and nods with an appreciative expression.

"Filius will be delighted when I tell him about this project. Would you tell me what the other projects are?"

"We've made a spell to prune plants magically," says Blaise.

"We're working on some spells to make it easy for wizards to use and repair Muggle electrical appliances in a wizarding surrounding," Ginny tells me.

"And I'm working on creating a new wizarding communications system," says Hermione.

"That is all very ambitious! I am sure we will all agree that you will earn quite a lot of house points for these achievements," Dumbledore promises.

"I plan to call Filius here to actually give them," I say.

I can't hide my pride though. They are doing extremely well. That there's a fun aspect is all the more pleasing. I'm also thinking of telling Albus that Draco and the Weasley twins plan to create a wizarding fun park. But right now he seems glad that the students are occupied, as he asks me over to our study.

"Is Sirius here?"

"Yes, he must be somewhere up front," I reply as we move through the kitchen to the living room. Sirius is in the study, working through some Potions essays. 

"Hello, Albus!" he greets our guest.

Dobby brings us a fairly large tea tray while we sit down in the living room. Albus accepts a cup of his favourite tea, then looks at us and says:

"Hogwarts has been cleaned of students who are Death Eaters as you already know. I do not think it will be wise to call your students back to the castle before the end of this school year, but I would like to see them coming back for their seventh year. Now. I know that all of you have become a family. I do not ASK you back, I offer to let you all come back. If the students would prefer to stay here, I will not object and I will let you teach them their seventh year as well. But here is my offer: we will give them two dormitories where they can arrange themselves how ever they like. Harry has told me that his sharing a bed with Hermione has helped him with his nightmares. I would not want to have to go back to drug him if such a simple arrangement helps the young man. And if we allow him to be together with Hermione I suppose we have to allow the others who have been used to such sleeping arrangements as well. I understand that there are three as of yet unattached students in your care?"

"Neville, Mandy and Morag."

"The girls could be placed in Lavender Brown's dormitory and Neville might want to return to the dormitory with Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan."

"That sounds reasonable. If you still have two dormitories that would mean we could put Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ernie, Ron and Justin into one and Draco, Blaise and the Patil twins into another. That's how they spread in the two large rooms we had over the Christmas break and they were all very comfortable with that," Sirius says.

"Please convey that to your students. As for the two of you, I have already mentioned that I would like to see both of you joining our Hogwarts staff. As you know Severus asked for his leave to the end of the school year. I would like to offer you the position of the Potions Master at Hogwarts, Sirius. And I would like to see you return to your position to teach Defence, Remus."

We have expected and discussed it. It's up to Sirius, but he knows how much I would like to return to the teaching job I loved. He looks at me immediately. Then he says:

"I'd like to do it, Albus, but for the life of me I don't think I could teach in those dungeons. I need light and air..."

"Granted, Sirius, we will find you a more suitable classroom and office. Especially if that is your only objection," Albus says with a smile.

"It is, Albus. I think you'll get a generation of students who actually like Potions for a change."

I sigh with relief. If Sirius can be interested in doing this then he'll be happy there. 

"Thank you, Sirius. By the way, if anyone asks, I have NOT told you that Severus Snape recommended you for the job. I have just passed that recommendation to the school governors."

Both of us gape at him. Can Severus actually have recommended Sirius for his job? Wow. When I smile, Albus just says:

"So that wins me Professor Remus J. Lupin, when Sirius Black agrees to come to Hogwarts, does it not?"

"Yes, Albus. I'd be glad to."

"Good. And no worries, I have already blatantly overruled that mean little law by Umbridge. I have actually convinced the school governors to accept your hiring back. Now it is either for the next school year or the one after. I let you and your students decide, but I need your decision before this school year ends to have enough time to find someone for the Defence position for a year."

"You will have it as soon as the students have decided, Albus," Sirius promises.

"Very good. I shall leave you then to inform them. Allow me to assure you that I will be pleased either way. I can understand if your students prefer to stay here together for their last year."

"No pressure then. That's good, Albus."

He bids us goodbye and disapparates. Sirius and I get up and he pulls me into his arms. I drape mine around his waist and look up into his face. He beams! 

"I'd never have thought I'd end up there one day, love. And now I look forward to it," he says.

"I'm so glad about that, love! I'm looking forward to it, too, especially because you will be there and with me all the way. Now let's go to dinner and tell the kids."

We inform them about the new development. They all get very quiet, then Draco asks:

"And we'd actually be allowed to stay together?"

"Yes, you would. Two dormitories in Gryffindor tower, a number of four poster beds and no questions as to who sleeps in what bed," Sirius says with a grin.

"Think about it and discuss it among you guys. Remember you can also say you want to stay here. Then you'd only go back to Hogwarts for the NEWTS and the leaving feast. Sirius and I have our jobs there for sure, whether we will start it this year or next," I tell them.

They accept that and then we hear them discuss it fairly frequently in the next days.

**Hermione**

This is so difficult to decide. We're so happy here, we're close, we're a family with Sirius and Remus. If we return to Hogwarts we get to spend the days together still, but we won't have the two of them so close anymore. These are the things we mull over in our heads and among us for the next two weeks. Finally I think we have to decide, so one afternoon after class I say:

"We need a decision. Can we vote? Remember what our main questions are. Do we want to be close, not only together, but with Remus and Sirius? Then we should vote to stay here. Are we happy to just stay close as a class, then we should vote to go back to Hogwarts. We can do a secret vote, just yes for returning or no for staying here on a slip of parchment. Okay?"

"Okay," they accept. 

Everyone scribbles the vote on a slip of paper, then I collect them, close my eyes for a moment and turn them. I have to grin when I count them.

"Yes: two votes. No: eleven votes. That means we voted to stay here with Remus and Sirius. Thank you. If you don't mind we tell them at dinner."

We all grin. I know who voted to return to Hogwarts. I'm sure we can arrange for them to go if they want to. The couples have all voted to stay. When we're all at the table I tell Remus and Sirius:

"We've discussed it for a while, now we've decided by vote. And we decided to stay here for the last year if you are willing to keep us."

Both of them smile.

"Yes, we're very willing to keep you! May I ask if the voting was unanimous?" Remus asks.

"No. Two dissenting votes," I say.

"Okay, here's what I suggest. Those two of you who voted to go back can come to us and we'll arrange that you can return to Hogwarts for your last year. Is that okay? No one will hate you for that wish."

There's no reply of course, but I think that it's an offer they will take. The rest of us is extremely happy that we have bought us another year in this wonderful surrounding. We won't have lost anything in quality education, the OWLS we've achieved have been enough proof for it. 

I'm still working feverishly on my Charms project. The mirrors work perfectly, but I'm still finding flaws on the numbering system and the answering device part. It's interesting and I learn a lot about building spells with it. If I should actually make it I'd have reason to be proud of myself. I'm thinking of trying to send one such enchanted mirror to my parents to see whether we can communicate through it. I'm thinking about a name for this thing. Harry makes fun about that for a while, then he starts suggesting things. At first the suggestions are more than silly, but then he gets more serious.

"Hermione's mirrors," Harry suggests.

"Too homey," I object, "It should be something technical, but catchy."

"Commumirrors," he blurts out.

"That's not bad! I keep that in mind, love."

That's actually exactly what I'm looking for. Commumirrors. A non-existing word that could become a name. 

By the end of April Sirius has all of my classmates and Remus so far that we can finally attempt the potion for the initial transformation. The two teachers decide that we will consecrate one full week solely for this project. We start on the weekend. Someone is there to read the Potion's recipe to the others. Some of us get ready to prepare all the dried ingredients that can be prepared before the brewing starts to have them ready. They are being prepared and stored in large labelled glass containers. Sirius brings a larger cauldron. Someone is made responsible for the fire, I'm responsible for the stirring, Draco is adding the ingredients while Padma watches over the ongoing preparation of the fresh ingredients. Draco listens to the ingredients part in the recipe, that Ginny reads off the enlarged sheet. Harry does the timing. We have ten cooling phases for the potion. Some of them we leave the potion overnight, others we can just continue after the potion has actually cooled down. 

We work together very well. It's important that we do, because one mistake means we have to start again. Sirius watches over the brewing. Remus and the rest of the gang work on something else. I'm getting more excited every minute. So I force myself to concentrate on listening to Ginny ordering some special movements to stir. 

"Six times clockwise, then three times anticlockwise, Hermione."

I stir - one, two, three, four, five, six. Now three times in the other direction. Draco adds the next ingredient, we need to let it bubble for a while. Harry times. Ginny waits and then says:

"Draco, the snake eyes have to be added, Hermione, stir three times, pause for two minutes, stir three more times."

We work for several hours, including one cooling phase. The next cooling phase ends the work on the potion for this day. Looking over the bit for the next day, Ginny says:

"Well, tomorrow will be a lot of simmering and Hermione will have to do a lot of stirring. Only seven ingredients to prepare and add until the next cooling phase."

"You can always rotate with the responsibilities, if you like," Sirius suggests. 

"We'll discuss that before we start tomorrow, okay?" I say.

"Good."

We enjoy a completely homework free evening. Harry and I go for a stroll outside, as the afternoon is still sunny and amazingly warm. He smiles once we have left the house behind and says:

"I'm so glad we can stay here. It's not that I wouldn't love to go back to Hogwarts, but this - it's so much like what I always wished for. That makes it ten times better than Hogwarts."

"We've really become sisters and brothers. Even if Morag and Mandy will go back to Hogwarts, they were the ones who said yes. I think they should get to go back in any case. Mandy can return to her own house and Morag can decide to stay alone in her Slytherin dorm or join Lavender in the Gryffindor dorm. There's no one else left in her year in Slytherin."

The twelve students who have turned out to be Death Eaters have been tried. The girls had so far not committed any crimes but they were sent to another school, Durmstrang, I suppose. All of the boys have been sent to Azkaban, three of them for life. The others between one and eighteen years. I shudder, when I think of that. 

**Sirius**

The kids want to stay here. I have to smile at their decision. They have become like sisters and brothers and while they quarrel over small things they would defend this and their life here with their lives. They are all wonderful, even if two of them wish to return to Hogwarts. Both of them turn up in our study in the next few days, Morag first, then Mandy. 

"Hello Morag, come in, sit down somewhere," Remus says, when the girl knocks on the open door.

"Hi," she says, then seems a bit embarrassed to start.

"Are you one of the group who would prefer to return to Hogwarts, Morag?" I ask.

She nods. Then she looks up and says:

"It's not that I'm not happy here, because I am. Very happy. But now that the danger is gone I think I could return to Hogwarts. It's mostly because most of the others are couples now. I'd like to get the chance to meet some other people before I leave school."

Remus smiles at her and says:

"That's perfectly understandable, Morag, and we'll talk it over with the headmaster, I'm absolutely sure that nothing will be put in your way to return. You will be the only one in your year in Slytherin though."

"I know. That's the only thing I'm a bit worried about."

"We might ask Lavender if you could share her dorm, what do you think? She's all alone, too, with only Dean and Seamus in her year," I suggest.

That makes her smile again and she nods.

"Yes, that would be okay, too."

"Okay, so you can be sure to go back home to your parents as soon as this school year ends."

"Thank you. I just want to tell you that you've both been great, as has everyone else in the house and that I loved being here."

"Morag, this house will always be open to you like a second home," Remus assures her.

"Thanks, Remus. You guys are wonderful!"

"So are you. Now off to bed with you!" I say. 

When she gets up, she gives us both a quick hug and leaves the study. 

We're not surprised to have a repetition of the conversation when Mandy shows up the very next day. She has about the same reasoning as Morag, which we both fully understand. And we tell her as well that she will be able to leave as soon as the school year ends.

"But before you leave us we will see you as a cat that's able to jump trees and up on cupboards, is that clear?" I say.

She grins and promises:

"Yep! I do want that!"

"Back at Hogwarts you can always continue the training with Professor McGonagall. She'll be only too happy to do this, believe me."

"Good."

The next day Remus and I get up and I say.

"We should ask Neville, whether he feels comfortable among all the couples here."

"Yes, I think you're right about that. I'll call him over today."

Remus does that and when Neville comes into the study he looks a bit anxious. I grin.

"No need to be anxious, Neville, come sit down. We just want to ask you something."

"Oh. Okay. What is it?"

He sits, I turn around on my chair and look him in the eyes. 

"Well, it's that Mandy and Morag wish to go back to Hogwarts for the next school year. We were wondering if you are still comfortable to be the only single in the house after they leave. Otherwise if you wish to go back to Hogwarts we would understand that, really, because it would be much easier for you to find a companion."

He thinks about that for a while and then shakes his head.

"I think I still want to stay here. You two are here and I'm close friends with everyone among the others. I will meet enough people, I'm sure, that my gran will see to that. I want to work as a herbologist, that will give me numerous possibilities to meet someone."

"Okay. We only thought we'd give you the same chance. It's that this was the main reason for the two girls to return to Hogwarts. We love to have you here of course!"

"I'll think about it. I'd have to face Professor Snape again and frankly, I'm not up to that..."

"No, you don't. He's resigning by the end of this school year, Neville. If that's your only fear then you might rethink your decision. Arabella Figg will be teaching potions and she's a bit like your gran - just a lot cuddlier..." Remus tells Neville.

"Oh! Then I'll think about it. I don't have to decide right away, do I?"

"No, you don't. Professor Dumbledore knows that we are staying here for another year, that's all he needed to know early. You can even decide to go back during the summer vacation. Which you are welcome to spend with us if you like," I say.

"Okay. Thanks for telling me!" 

He smiles when he leaves and we are glad to have spoken to him. I'm thinking it was a good decision to offer Neville the way to Hogwarts, because I'm afraid that he will feel left out. And we would all be able to drop Herbology completely, which we practically only kept open for Neville. No one else is interested in doing more than the theory, but we want to help Neville along as good as we can. And I will help him to become an Animagus, simply because I want to give him something that helps him on when he has to face Minerva again. Though she will be pleased to see he's made a lot of progress in Transfiguration. 

With Neville gone, Remus gets up and stretches. He's wearing jeans and a t-shirt today and the t-shirt is lifted above the waistband of his jeans, and since he's standing right in front of me I pull him closer to bury my nose in that bit of naked flesh. He gasps a bit, then I feel his hand in my hair. I nuzzle closer and push the t-shirt up. 

"If you want to continue on that path I suggest we change to our bedroom, love," he whispers.

I've found his navel in the meantime. Pushing my tongue inside I lick it with abandon, until I feel his arms around my shoulder and Remus presses himself against me. I know it's one of his most sensitive spots. I push his t-shirt up a bit more and continue to lick, nip and suck on his flesh. 

"Nng," he makes.

I look up.

"You called?"

He looks down.

"Don't stop!" he moans. 

"Your wish is my command," I reply and lift my hands to open the buttons on his jeans. I love to see him in those. A zipper never looks as sexy as those Levi's with the buttons. They don't open that fast, but it looks damn sexy. Especially when I find he wears them sans underwear! My Remus! Wow! I sniff as I follow my hands with my face. Two buttons down and his pubic hair makes an appearance. Light brown and a soft bed for the tip of his already hardening cock. Mm! Remus scent. Nothing else for this dog! Wonderful Remus. He's pulling up my t-shirt now. Pulls it off over my head, pulling my arms up along to get it away from me. 

I'm impatient and return to his fly. He's taking off his t-shirt and waves his hand to close the door to the study. I have to smile. Then I continue to open the next button. Since the head of that wonderful organ already looks out I suck on it for a while, which makes him moan. Yes, Remus, give me some more of those lovely sounds! I get to the second to last button and while I open the lowest one I start pulling down his trousers. He slips out of his slippers and pulls the jeans off completely. I want to return to my favourite toy and pull him close again. By all that's holy he's so beautiful! I look up quickly and see his beautiful face looking down on me with almost closed eyes. He's really turned on now. 

And I have a free path to his cock. I hold him close again and swallow that organ almost completely. I can take him down my throat again and I do so with joy. He starts to pant now. I go up and down on his cock, giving the most sensitive spots extra licks and feel the heat from his body on my tongue. He's rock hard. Literally, there seems no soft spot to this organ, just very stiff, hard flesh. I don't stop until he starts to cry out my name. 

"Siri - Siri! - Siri! Oh gods, don't stop! Siri! Aww! Pads, now, now! Sirius!" 

I love it! I love to feel how his climax builds up and the last seconds before he explodes. They are always the same. For a few seconds there's nothing he can say anymore and then a long, loud moan comes out and I know in the next moment I'll feel his semen on my tongue. There are about three smallish contractions and the fluid spurts into my mouth. I swallow every drop. I wait until nothing else comes out, then I slowly let go and press my face in his now a bit sweaty pubic hair. I take a few breaths. He still gasps for air. I know if I let go of him, he won't be able to stay upright anymore. I sit a bit back on the chair and he sinks down on my lap. That always makes me smile. Having a lapful of my sweet werewolf will always be one of the nicest parts of our love. I pull him down for a kiss. He pulls me into a tight embrace and kisses me that I forget the here and now. 

"Love you, sweetheart," I whisper. 

"Love you, too, Padfoot."

He starts to caress my shoulders and back. Then he moves away from me, kneels in front of the chair and starts to undo my black jeans. I lift my hip a bit, so he can pull trousers and boxers down. I grin. Usually I'm the one without the underwear. He doesn't care, just pulls both together down my legs and off. I'm barefoot in my clogs. The clothes land on a heap a bit away and I can feel Remus working his way up my legs. His hands rest on my calves and he nibbles his way up to my knees. He follows with his hands until he reaches my upper thighs. I spread my legs a bit go give him better access, but he starts to get up and pulls me from the chair. He presses himself to me. Mm, love to feel him, I know it will not take long for him to get hard again, it never does. He kisses me again. Our tongues meet and we twirl them around and around in my mouth. This is so good, Moony, don't stop, I think. 

I throw a quick sideways glance on my desk. It's almost clear of things, I have no tests, no homework from the students to work on, so it's tidy. I push him there and shove some things out of the way, then lower Remus down. He looks at me and lifts his legs up. He pulls his knees up and gives me free access of his wonderful arse. I smile down at him and wet my fingers in my mouth. I suck them a while. He watches every movement and moans in a low voice. Finally I lower my hand and start preparing him. Teasing the opening I want to breach. After a while I push inside and I find him already quite nicely moist. I easily push in a second and a third finger. Pull them back and pick up my cock to plunge inside. He gives a small cry of pleasure. I go in as deep as I can, then start to thrust. Slowly. I hold myself back to pull back slowly and push in slowly again. He groans. How I love to hear that. First the moaning, then the groans, then the growls and finally the cries, almost like barks. They all increase while I increase the speed. The desk's a good height I find. 

Why the heck haven't we ever done it in here? It works just fine for me standing in front of him. I pull his legs up to my shoulders and pull him a bit closer. This is even better, now I can thrust easily with a steady rhythm, which I want to keep up for as long as I possibly can. It's so good. It's getting even better as we both get closer to our climax. I pant while I push. Just one more, another one and one more, there, I'm there! I cry out his name as I come and collapse on him. I can still stand, otherwise we'd tumble down on the ground. As it is I have the nerve to lift him up and take us both to the carpet in the middle of the room, where we sink down. His belly is wet from his semen. I hold him close and we meet again for another lengthy kiss. At that moment the door opens and we just hear a small gasp and then a shocked, but cheerful Hermione says:

"Oops. Sorry! And good night, you two!" 

The door closes again and we relax. Only Hermione. She's seen us naked before, so what the heck. I close my eyes, but now Remus says:

"Bedroom, Padfoot. Now!"

I nod. He gets up slowly and pulls his jeans on, I just get into my boxers and take my clothes to the bathroom, where I throw them into the laundry basket. We brush our teeth and hair and wash up, then we go up to our bedroom. Yes, the bed sounds perfect right about now. I take my bathrobe off and hop under the duvet. Remus follows suit, puts the lights out and magically pulls the curtains on the bed. And then I must have fallen asleep, because I wake up the next morning when the sun blinks inside our curtains. The only reason we draw them close is usually the effect of cosiness they give us. We love it cosy. We don't care if it's girly, both of us love to be romantic and hold each other to sleep or just because it makes us feel good or for no reason at all just because we belong together. 

But we have to get up and we do like every morning. The students have been working wonderfully on the Animagus potion for five days, just today and tomorrow and it will be finished. The most difficult part is over already. That has been done yesterday. We're meeting most of the students at the breakfast table. Hermione grins. I grin right back and say, by way of a good morning:

"Five minutes earlier and you'd have seen Remus on the desk and would probably have been scarred for life, Hermione..."

"Oh no, I have a bad enough mental image of that carpet, now you talk about the desk! I'll never be able to enter your study anymore," she mock complains. 

I laugh. It's getting harder to shock Hermione. Harry groans and chides her:

"Oh thank you very much, love, that was slightly too much information, now you've just put that mental image into my mind..."

With playful bantering we get through breakfast and then we get back to the potion. It's still perfectly executed. The kids get to work with the same concentration they've shown the whole week. There is one cooling phase scheduled for today and it will be left overnight, as the last part takes six hours. I let the kids go and they spend the afternoon outside on their brooms and play broom-tag. It's fun to watch them, but I'm horny again and pull Remus back to our bedroom for a nice long shag. 

Harry

The moment we're all outside I see Sirius pulling Remus to the stairs. So that's the real reason why he wants us outside, so he can go and shag his boyfriend senseless. I grin. Wouldn't do it differently myself, I admit to myself as I mount the Firebolt. The broom alone isn't fast. One has to work it to become faster. That's why I'm not always getting away in broom-tag, I have to be it sometimes. Even Hermione catches me once or twice. 

We see them again at dinner. They look thoroughly happy and sated. Remus' face is still a bit flushed, but it's very becoming. He can always do with some extra colour, especially when the moon is waxing to full. The next full moon is on the 22nd, in just a few days. But he looks well and he seems to feel very well, too. 

We all go to bed early, all of us working on the potion that is, then we get up and are really ready to concentrate again for several hours without a break. I can't imagine how Dad, Siri and Pettigrew have worked on that potion at school. They can't have slept much. When the last ingredient is in the cauldron, Hermione has finished the necessary movements, Draco has put out the flames under the cauldron I decide to take a breath and ask:

"Siri, please tell me how the three of you managed to do this at school?"

"Skipped a few afternoon classes when we had the two long sessions. I did the stirring and adding of the ingredients, Peter read the recipe and timed, James prepared the ingredients and passed them. It was the most hellish part though. - This looks perfect. Let me tell you that it's even easier to drink this than the demonstration potion. Shouldn't pain you. Now let's let it cool down. Tomorrow morning you'll all get a chance to try!"

Yay! Tomorrow I shall follow in Dad's footsteps, I'm so excited that I have great difficulties to find sleep that night, but I'm not the only one. Hermione and I finally decide on our favourite sleeping aid: making love. We do it and I test how many times I can, before I sink into her arms half dead. I manage three. She smiles happily while I collapse on her. I have the strength to kiss her good night and then I'm out of it. So is she, as she tells me the next morning. 

**Ron**

I'm so excited about the potion and the upcoming initial transformation that I'm waking up way too early. It's about an hour before our regular time and I can't find sleep anymore. I start to toss and turn, but that only serves to wake up Justin, who pulls me into his arms sleepily.

"What's up, love? You're so early..."

"Woke up and couldn't sleep anymore, Justin, sorry..."

"'S alright."

He kisses me. I kiss him right back and when I push my thigh a bit closer to him I feel his erection. It gets harder once the contact with my skin is established. That's something that keeps amazing me. That I'm able to produce this reaction in him. He looks me in the eye and smiles. 

"Want something?" he asks playfully.

"Guess what!" I reply. 

"Picking strawberries?"

I laugh.

"Well, I've got enough with one particular strawberry which I've picked a while ago. It goes by the name of Justin and weighs about 63 kilos..." I reply. 

"And do you like it?" he asks.

"I could eat it all the time, that's how much I like it."

"Mm, sounds delicious."

I just have to kiss him. He responds and soon we're making love, heated, needy, full of joy of finding this again and again. I don't think I could ever be without this again. 

When it's time to get up we're both actually ready to go back to sleep. But we drag our bodies out of bed and go and take a shower which wakes us up quite nicely. And what the shower doesn't achieve I get done with the coffee. Everyone seems to be up early today. Over in the classroom is a cauldron full of an interesting potion and we all look forward to testing it.

So after breakfast we move to the classroom. Sirius tells us to make ourselves comfortable in a circle. He produces a large mirror. Then he goes and fills the fluid from the cauldron into a large pitcher from which he puts some into small plastic cups. 

"Now, who's ready to try?" he asks with a smile. 

"Should set a good example, shouldn't I?" says Remus.

"Whatever. You can be a gentlemen and say ladies first, too," Sirius grins.

"Ladies first it is then," Remus grins right back.

"Oh, let's get this going!" Ginny calls and takes the proffered cup. 

"Okay, drink it, I'll explain afterwards," Sirius says.

I watch my sister drink what little is in her cup. She licks the rest from her lips (note to self: it can't be bad to drink then) and looks at Sirius expectantly. He explains:

"It will take a moment until it's working, so there's no hurry. You need to go through your incantations calmly. Speak them clearly. Don't be afraid, Ginny, because I'm right here to get you back, so you won't stand here with an eagle's wing or your eagle's beak. There will be a bit of a funny feeling as you merge, and it can be somewhat painful, especially since you are going to morph into something entirely different, but it shouldn't last very long. You will experience this for the first few transformations for sure. - Now get going."

She starts to speak the incantations, which we all know by heart now. She does the correct wand movements. She gets through them to the last one and - yes! She's done it! We see her morph into a mighty golden eagle, a truly regal bird. Though she can't fly yet, of course, all she can do is hop on her clawed feet and flap her wings. But those wings have a mighty span. We all applaud. 

"Well done, Ginny. Now try to come back to yourself right away. Remember, all you have to do is to think "humanum" and imagine your human form."

She follows Sirius' order and morphs back. I have to admit that I'm really relieved. She's done it! She's gone through that initial transformation and she's standing in front of us, beaming and proud of herself. She throws her fist into the air.

"Great, Ginny. You'll still have to learn to keep the form and then learn to fly! You'll be simply amazing, you know! Now the next step is to transform the way I do it. Think Animagus and imagine your eagle form."

She does it and the next moment she's back flapping her wings. She returns without Sirius telling her to. 

"Very good. Congratulations, Ginny, you've mastered the initial transformation perfectly. Who's next?"

Harry gets up. 

"Fine, Harry, here's your potion."

Harry follows the same procedure as Ginny, but he botches up one of the spells. Sirius breaks him off and says:

"I really don't know if I can let you try right again, Harry, we let Pettigrew wait for several hours when he botched his up, just to make sure. Then take the potion again before you attempt it again. You're just nervous, buddy, don't worry, you'll do it!"

I go next. The potion tastes quite nice, so I quickly empty it. It gives me a bit of a dizzy feeling, but I do remember the spells and I seem to get them right, do the right wand movements and right after the next one I have a feeling as if I'd dropped my wand, and then I get pressed together. Ouch! Hurts, hurts, hurts! Not long though. I hear Sirius' voice from far above, and somehow, when I look up, I see him differently. But he grins and everyone claps.

"Bravo, Ron! Look into the mirror, mate!"

I do that. Hey, there's the fox! I'm quite happy with myself and turn a bit to see the long bushy tail - I'll never mock Hermione's hair anymore. It ends in a perfect white tip and I have tiny black socks on my feet. Otherwise my red hair now makes for my red coat. I try to walk on four feet, but it's not too easy. I have to learn to coordinate those. 

"Come back now, Ron!"

Come back? How in heaven's name...? Oh yes, Humanum! I think and imagine myself in my human form. Then I remember how it looked when Pettigrew came out of his rat form and it's like I'm speeding up from the ground. 

Sirius claps me on the shoulder and says:

"Good! Well done, Ron, now do the same as Ginny, change using the short mental command."

That will probably be more difficult. But I close my eyes briefly, think Animagus while imagining my fox form and there I am, back on four feet. It still hurts, but not as bone crushing as before. Fun! I think, before dashing through everyone. They all laugh and Justin tries to catch me. But I slip right through his fingers. This IS fun!

"Okay, Ron, that's enough for the moment, come back, please," Sirius says.

I transform back, now it's already easier to just imagine myself back. Then I notice that I'm quite tired. 

"I'm really knackered already," I remark.

"That's very normal at the beginning, Ron. The only one who probably has no problems with that will be Remus. He already knows how to move in the wolf form and he knows how it feels to be in this form."

"Let me try it next then," Remus says.

We're all waiting for that. Does it work at all? Is his body able to produce another form of transformation? He swallows the potion, waits and then starts on the incantations. Slowly, not making one mistake, he nears the last one and then swoosh! There's the wolf. Sirius beams with a smile like I haven't yet seen from him. He all but drops down on the floor and encloses the wolf in a tight embrace. We have all seen Remus' wolf by now and aren't too surprised, but it's great to see it possible for him. He'll have it easier to transform now, that much is certain. When he transforms back he just sits there and smiles.

"Wow. So that's how it feels. Shit, why haven't I thought of this earlier?"

"Remy! Just imagine what this means. You'll be able to trick the bloody moon! The potion takes care of the mind and the Animagus takes care of the pain. Try to transform now!"

**Remus**

I do it. It's bloody amazing. All I do is think Animagus and imagine the wolf and there I am. In my wolf form. Nothing but a playful canine. I'm making a round through everyone. Padfoot, we'll be running together whenever now! Can't wait to get reacquainted with the Forbidden Forest. I transform back, still exhilarated and take a seat in the circle again. The next is Hermione. She manages everything flawlessly as we all expected. Moony has a companion now, we'll be able to play around all of us! She's beautiful, more brown than grey, smaller than I. She closes up to Harry who sits next to me and he pulls her in an embrace.

"You're beautiful, Hermione! Really amazing!"

When she finally sits down again in Harry's lap he asks her:

"Is it the animal you wanted?"

"Close. I wanted a canine of some sort, so it hit home. I'm happy! And I want to go on one of those moonlight runs in the Forbidden Forest with you and Siri once, Remus! Think I'll need to play some at times! And I wonder how Crookshanks will react to this."

"Sure. We'll find time! I'm sure it will be funny to watch Crookshanks. He associated himself with Padfoot, so I guess he'll accept you. Know that Moony registered the other wolf here. He's not protesting!"

After Hermione it's Draco's turn. He makes a mush of something and goes Harry's way. Both of them look a bit sorrowful, but they aren't the only ones. Justin goes next. He gets through everything right, but nothing happens in the end. Sirius lets him try once more on the same potion intake and he gets through to the end - and this time manages. Sirius scratches his head, but we find no explanation why it didn't work. But it gives Harry another chance immediately, because the potion certainly still works, so he can go ahead again. This time Hermione quietly speaks the words with him and he does all the wand movements right. There's a small pop and he morphs into the cutest border collie I've ever seen with large, bright green eyes. Hermione jumps up and pulls him into a hug, lifting him right off the floor.

"Oh, Harry, you're so cuuuute!" she coos. 

It's true, he IS cute. He's going to hate it, but he actually is really cute with one ear up and the other one flopping. He just gives a short bark in protest, but she's holding him tightly and kisses him on the head. He doesn't go as far in his protest not to lay his head on her shoulder after that. Sirius laughs and says:

"You'd better put him back down on the floor, Hermione!"

"Oh, yes, sorry, Harry! You're just so irresistibly cute!"

Now he growls. We all roll around laughing, it's too funny. He tries to coordinate his legs when Sirius sends him to look at himself in the mirror. 

"I think, Hermione is right, you ARE cute, Harry," says Morag.

"Yep, that's true. All border collies are, of course," Parvati confirms.

Sirius grins and orders:

"Okay, you've seen yourself, now come back, Harry!"

Harry transforms back flawlessly and turns to the giggling girls to tell them off:

"I'm NOT cute! Next time I'll round you up like a flock of sheep!"

That of course causes them to howl with laughter. He grins - very sheepishly, and that pun is intended naturally. But he's a good-natured boy and he knows they're only teasing him and they really find him cute. The next step is for him to transform again, which he does. Then he comes back. 

"Draco, your turn. Try again, and I'm sure you'll get through it!" Harry says.

Draco follows suit and it takes him two more tries, then he transforms into a nice Siamese cat. He's creamy beige and his eyes are still steely grey as opposed to the blue of the Siamese, but the tip of his tail and the socks of his feet as well as the ears are all nicely dark brown. He tries to walk and promptly falls, because he's not used to coordinate his four paws. When everyone laughs he hisses, but that makes us laugh even more. It almost looks like he shrugs his shoulders at that. Then he comes back.

"This is bloody amazing! And stop laughing you guys, remember Ginny's wing flapping???"

We all laugh, even Ginny. Then Sirius explains:

"Well, that's an important part of the training. It's not just mastering the transformation, after that you really have to work on becoming that animal. Walk like it, sound like it, and more importantly behave like it, because that's how you blend in. In spite of my blue eyes no one looked twice at me when I was on the run, because I behave like the dog. You guys who are cats will first learn to walk, then wash your bodies like a cat, eat like a cat, though we'll of course not feed you cat food, you'll learn to groom each other like cats love to do, you'll roll up and sleep like the cat and finally climb trees and hunt. You're welcome to explore the fields around the house and see if you can actually catch a mouse. These are all parts of what you should achieve if you really want to be an Animagus."

Padma tries next. She will be an owl if she succeeds. She tries twice and the second time works. Like Ginny, she can't fly yet. But she looks amazingly beautiful. She's a tawny owl, rather dark, with huge yellow eyes. It's interesting that she has the true owl's eyes, not her own. I would have wondered what an owl with dark brown eyes would look like. Parvati follows her sister. I think this would be worth studying. Not only that the same animal is inside of Parvati, she looks almost like a twin as an owl. She, too, has the yellow owl eyes. 

**Padma**

Parvati does it, too! Wow, we look almost alike as well. But Dad will tease us, because he can finally tell us apart, I just know it. He'll be highly amused and Mum will be most pleased. Can't wait to write to them. And I really can't wait to start flying! Flying without a broom and those eyes that can see so much! This will be amazing. 

The feeling is great, even though it does hurt. It's more like aching muscles. But that's going away with time, Sirius promises. I don't even want to know the kind of sore muscles I'll have when I start to lift my body in the air. Though my owl body will still be a lot easier than Ginny's eagle. To see her in the air is going to be incredible!

Now we watch Neville. He's supposed to become a dog. 

"Hermione, would you speak the words with me, like you did with Harry? I'm so excited, I'm sure I make dozens of mistakes, but if someone speaks it with me..."

"Yes, of course, Neville. I know you can do it! Start now!"

He starts and she speaks the words along quietly, so he can concentrate on the wand movements, which he executes perfectly. At the end he morphs immediately and we see another cute dog, as he's a fox terrier. He barks and it sounds giddy and happy. 

"Well done, Neville, your gran is going to be proud of you, you know! And you'll impress McGonagall for sure!" Sirius compliments him.

It's really amazing. Neville has not stopped to amaze me in the last year, he's so much more self assured now, he has confidence and it's getting more difficult to throw him off his confidence. This will be another boost to it. He transforms back, then repeats the transformation and comes back again. Ron slaps him on the shoulder.

"Well done, mate! That was great. Fox terriers are loads of fun, too! Though I do hope you'll not hunt me!"

"Ron! As if I would - well, anyhow else but in play, of course."

It's Mandy's turn. She does it as easily as she does most things. There isn't much that fazes her, so I'm not astonished. She becomes a very elegant simple black cat. Her blue eyes remain in place. After her Morag tries as the next. She'll become a dog and when she manages the initial transformation she's another terrier, but more like a Jack Russell terrier. Neville and Harry transform spontaneously and chase her around until she turns and faces them, then they start wrestling and seem to have a load of fun. 

"Dogs!" Draco mutters.

I grin. Yes, they definitely are dogs. But it fits. Harry has gradually become much more fun in the last two years. He's lightened up a lot. Morag has been fun from the beginning, which amazed all of us since she's a Slytherin. Blaise is going next. He'll be another dog and he becomes a, now what's that? He looks almost like Bäri, so that would be a Bernese mountain dog! What fun. They're the cuddliest dogs anyone could have and now I have one for myself! Oh, I'm going to love this. He seems quite happy about his form. It's funny to see that the dogs actually look like different breeds. I wonder if that part is inside the human as well. Tell me your inner dog breed and I tell you what you are or the like? No time for dwelling on that. We've been in here for a few hours already and finally it comes to Ernie, who's last, but not least. He gets to be a fairly impressive orange tabby cat. A cuddly one, too, almost a twin brother to Crookshanks! I daresay that those of us who have a dog or kitty partner will have something nice to hold at times. Ginny exclaims:

"Oh, that's nice, now I have a Crookshanks of my own!"

Sirius asks us all to transform again. He runs to the kitchen and gets the camera to take a picture of all of us first - or several pictures and then he takes individual pictures. I can see he uses both, the wizarding and the Muggle camera. When we transform back again after the shoot, he tells us why:

"Your forms ask for a picture of your Animagus form and I'm adding a Muggle one, because it's still. They wouldn't accept a moving one, because these pictures can be left. So once we get the copies we'll send in your registration forms. Your training still goes on for a while though."

I sigh. It will take a lot of time and training until I can actually soar up and fly. I'm longing for it already. I'm a Chaser in my Quidditch team, or I was anyway, and I love flying my broom, but this will simply be amazing. 

After dinner we go back to the common room, where I sit down on one of the sofas and pick up a book to read. Blaise comes over, transforms and climbs on the sofa next to me. He's so sweet! Within seconds he flops down and has his doggie nose on my lap. I start caressing him behind his ears and over the fairly long haired coat. 

"You know you'll need grooming, Blaise! But you're a really beautiful dog! I love you like that. I've always liked dogs. Daddy will be thrilled and the way I know him, he'll tease you to no end."

He just growls in a low voice, then whines a bit and pushes me with his paw, because he wants more of the caresses. Hermione, who sits down opposite me laughs.

"Unbelievable! He's got the Padfoot down in no time!" she says.

"Looks like it, doesn't it? Must be a dog thing."

We share a good laugh. Blaise doesn't seem to mind. He just keeps nose-butting me to get more of those strokes. Harry joins us and looks at the scene. Then he looks at Hermione and says.

"Hm. Should I try this method as well?"

She laughs again and says in a teasing tone:

"Well, see how far it will get you!"

"As long as you don't near strangle me again!"

"I was just pleased! And I didn't get anywhere near strangling you. Honestly."

He sits down next to her and pulls her into a kiss.


	13. Part 13

**Sirius**

Now that they've all managed their initial transformation they're hard to tame! It's really funny to watch them transform and transform back and generally enjoying themselves. We've strictly forbidden it in regular class of course, but every day we do go out to get some training. The most fascinating will be the birds of course. I have made them a perch, first they have to learn to keep themselves straight on a branch, represented by the perch. Then they have to train their wings by flapping them for long periods to build up their strength. I'm taking the three girls to a swimming pool where they have to train the crawl and butterfly style swimming to further enhance the strength of their arms. It's a good preparation to fly. 

The cats have quickly adapted to walking on their four paws. Their tails give them balance and they know perfectly well how to roll up and sleep as cats. All of them can purr. Sometimes they are lying in a huge basket in front of the window of the class room, where they get the evening sun, all tangled up, purring. Anyone coming inside would think they were cats. One such visitor is Minerva McGonagall when she comes in May to bring us all the end of year tests. It's just after class and Justin, Mandy, Draco and Ernie have decided to take a small nap in the basket, when Minerva apparates inside. She sees the basket and coos:

"Ooh, did you get some cats! They look wonderful together, Sirius!"

I laugh straight out. Then I tell her:

"Well, look a bit closer, Minerva! You'll be pretty tickled!"

So far only Albus and some people at the Ministry know about the flood of new Animagi and Albus doesn't know yet they've managed the initial transformation. It's a total surprise for our Animagus Professor. She goes to the basket, strokes over some of the cat heads and bodies and says:

"They're wonderful, Sirius. Really... I can't see anything unusual. The Siamese should have blue eyes..."

"Exactly. Who do you know has steel grey eyes?" I ask.

She looks at me. Then back at the cats. Then back at me and her mouth opens a little. Then she says:

"Draco Malfoy... you're not telling me...?"

"Telling you what?" I prompt with a grin.

"Is this cat...? No, now really, you wouldn't... - Draco? He's Draco???"

"Well, the Siamese is Draco, the black one is Mandy, the orange tabby is Ernie and the lovely tabby is Justin..." I say coolly.

"Wow," she whispers.

Then she looks at me with her stern expression.

"They look perfect, but you haven't done this out of a whim, have you, Sirius Black?"

I laugh.

"No, Minerva, we've done it perfectly right. They are already registered and all. Originally it was Harry who asked me to teach him and Hermione wanted it, too. We made the demonstration potion and I fed it to everyone. Upon that they all wanted to learn it! I've made Remus learn it, too."

"You did? Oh my. He's a wolf, I suppose."

"Easy to guess. Yes, he is. He has used the Animagus transformation twice before the full moonrise and it's helped him to forego the painful werewolf transformation. I think I'm very much loved for that now!"

She beams. I know she likes Remus a lot and this pleases her. 

"That's great, Sirius. - So they all transform now?"

"You should see this house sometimes. Those four there are a bunch of lovesick kittens, always hanging around to get an extra cosy nap, if not balled together like that then on someone's lap. We have four dogs, Harry, Neville, Blaise and Morag, another wolf, Hermione, a fox, Ron, two owls, Parvati and Padma and finally a golden eagle, Ginny."

"That's extraordinary, Sirius. I don't think that ever a whole class has gone through with the Animagus transformation. It's amazing and throws a very good light on the teacher. Are you sure you want to teach potions when you come to Hogwarts? You'd do great in Transfiguration."

"I'm happy with either, Minerva, and I don't want to push you off your throne!"

She laughs.

"You wouldn't be able to if I didn't want to, believe me!"

"Wouldn't even try anyway. But I'll gladly take it once you leave the position."

"I'd not want anyone else in it! I'd like to see the others as well, Sirius."

"No problem. It's training time, which is why the four over there are cats right now. If you come outside you'll see the rest of the bunch. The birds are training their flight. Ginny managed a longer flight for the first time last week. It was absolutely stunning. She's huge! I knew those birds are large, but she's really impressive. Her wingspan is over three metres! I wonder, what Arthur is going to say to that. We decided to plan a big parents day during the first week of the break, since those who want will be allowed to go home for a change. So they've all held back and have told no one yet. It's to be a surprise."

"That sounds lovely."

We walk to the door and go out, where the dogs are running around in the field, together with Hermione's wolf. She's the largest of the bunch, but the whole group has a load of fun. I whistle and they all come running. Minerva laughs straight out.

"Well, it's what works with dogs. We have a very sensitive hearing as you know. They recognise the whistle and come home immediately. And they can be quite a bit away and still hear it. - Now you can recognise Hermione easily, guess who the rest are..."

"Harry is easy. Those green eyes are a dead give-away. The three others are more difficult. Who did you say? Oh yes, Neville, Blaise Zabini and Morag MacDougal, isn't it?"

"That's right."

"Okay, I'd bet that the fox terrier is Neville, the Jack Russell must be Blaise and the bigger one would be Morag. And here's Ron."

The little fox has been with the dogs, but his short legs make him a bit slower. Which is a strange experience for Ron, whose otherwise long legs usually get in the way of everything.

"Two out of four, Minerva. The Jack Russell is Morag and the Bernese is Blaise. They're really already like a pack of dogs, aren't they? Sometimes Remus plays along with them. We have had to give them all collars, so they are recognised as pets if they should be seen. There are still farmers around who will shoot strays. Cats are no problem. They can roam around as much as they want, they'll be left in peace. All farmers like them because they will hunt for the mice. People here go back to not use pesticides and the likes, so there's a lot more mice."

"They are wonderful, Sirius. - Let me see you bunch transform, please!"

They all follow her wish and get up from the ground in their human form. She congratulates them and especially Neville.

"Longbottom, that was a very fine demonstration! I'm proud of you and seemingly you have made great progress. Your parents would be so proud of you! I'm glad for that. If I was too strict for you, I'm sorry, I may have been a bit too scared you could hurt yourself, you know. I suppose, you'll all get a good extra credit for yourselves and your houses from the headmaster."

"I've decided to come back to Hogwarts for the last year, Professor," Neville tells her.

"That's very nice, Longbottom. I'll be glad to see your progress in person then. Well done, all of you! I'm very happy to see that the art will not die out!"

"Thank you, Professor," Hermione says.

"Does Albus know about your success already, Sirius?"

"No, actually he's been invited for this parent's day, so he will be just as surprised if you keep the secret," I prompt.

"Aha. Good to know, because it's understood I'm not saying anything then. I would really like to be there to see his face when he sees them though."

I clearly understand that she'd like to be there as well and add.

"You are very welcome to attend as well, Minerva. We plan to invite Filius, Edith and Severus as well. And Hagrid, since he'll be absolutely thrilled about seeing them."

"Good. Now the birds. I'm really interested in seeing the girls who transform into birds."

"There on the perch. Padma, Parvati, would you fly over to us, please?"

We can see them take off from the perch and spread their wings to fly over to us. They manage longer flights already, while Ginny still works on her physical strength to be able to fly longer. Parvati lands on my left shoulder, Padma on my right. I help them steady themselves. Minerva looks very pleased again.

"You are amazing, girls. Wouldn't have thought it possible. Shannah will be impressed!"

I lift both girls from my shoulders and they transform to thank their professor. Then at last Ginny comes closer. She flies, which impresses Minerva again, then she lands on the small fence next to the narrow terrace on which we stand. Minerva checks her up, lifts the wings and nods.

"Beautiful, Miss Weasley. Just strikingly beautiful. I've never seen an eagle in my life, but if they're like you they are truly impressive."

Ginny hops on the ground and transforms.

"Thank you, Professor McGonagall. It's absolutely amazing. Flying like that I mean. I'd like to go and try it in the mountains where I could use the thermals to circle. And the eyesight is unbelievable. I don't know how high I've been able to fly so far, but it's been much higher than I go on a broom. Sirius has put a concealment charm on me, so that I look like a lark. He thinks we'd have half the bird watchers here if a golden eagle would be seen in the area."

"I believe that's quite reasonable. Your experience sounds amazing, Miss Weasley."

After that I lead Minerva inside of the house and she passes us the tests. We lock them up safely and sit down in the living room for a cup of tea. But of course Remus has to show Minerva how he transforms. 

"This is stunning, Remus! I knew you must look beautiful as a wolf, now I can see it. Can you keep the form easily?"

He transforms back and says:

"Yes, quite. I know the feelings so it's not a great deal. I don't really have to concentrate on that. We've enjoyed a few runs, Sirius and I. It's nice to just be able to enjoy it and play."

"I'm very pleased to hear that. Anything that would help make it easier for you!"

"Thank you, Minerva. Everything here has already done a lot for that. This is like the icing on the cake."

"Good. So do you have plans for your summer break?"

"Yes, lots. First we have that day to meet the parents and you guys, then they will take the kids back home. Harry and Hermione go to visit her parents first, then have a bit of fun at the Burrow while Blaise and Draco will go with Padma and Parvati. The Patils have gladly accepted to take both boys home for the break. Or a good month of the break in any case. I suppose they will be travelling with Vaidyanathan for quite a bit and they should love that. Ron and Justin will spend some time at the Burrow and some time with Justin's family. Ernie will do the same. That's for the first month. They'll all be coming back at the latest three weeks before the school year starts. And we'll be able to take them school shopping at the Diagon Alley for once. Should make for a nice outing. By then most of them are allowed to do magic freely and we'll teach them to apparate in the next few weeks. So they'll be able to take the test as well while they're back in Britain," I explain.

"And you two?"

"We'll just enjoy the house for ourselves for a while and before that becomes boring we'll go on a little holiday trip to France. We'll also be back here at the latest three weeks before the new term."

"Good for you!"

**Hermione**

I'm really happy that I have done one thing I wanted to do so much! Running around as a wolf is a bit dangerous in this area, which is why I put on a brilliantly visible collar, so that everyone can see I'm not a feral wolf. Sirius has brought Remus and I around the farms already, so that the farmers know there will be two wolves in the area, but that they are no danger to their cattle, big or small. We are both happy that we can roam the forest around freely. It's stunning how fast I can run without tiring. I've transformed easily from the beginning, but we all have, I think. 

I truly love my border collie! Gosh, I'll make sure to go walking him on a leash in Greenwich! Just for a laugh for Dad who will probably not stop laughing until Harry and I leave for the Burrow. 

But before that I have finished my Commumirrors. We will use them among us for a while and thus test their reliability, but Remus has already contacted Arthur Weasley to find out how to get a possible patent on the idea and the spells. Mr. Weasley will take me there when I go to the Burrow. I'm really quite pleased with myself.

Ginny's group has also developed three or four spells. Their tricks will make some electrical appliances work at Hogwarts, like laptops and mobile phones. Should be fun for Muggle-born students in the future. And the teachers there will have the same problems as Muggle teachers with students and their excessive use of mobile phones. That could well go for the Commumirrors as well. 

After Professor McGonagall has left Remus writes to Professor Flitwick to come and see our achievements on the field of building spells. He awards us a lot of points. Each student in Neville's group receives thirty house points. He gives fifty for the two other projects for each student and I get a full two hundred for mine. Flitwick almost doubles over when he sees what I've done.

"You might have made a revolutionary invention like apparating and the Floo network, Miss Granger! Absolutely astounding! I'm most pleased to be one of the first who is able to see this!"

"Thank you, Professor. I'm happy that I've been able to get through it."

"And you say you have made that all by yourself?"

"I've built the spells. But I've optimised them in the course of the year with the help of all of my classmates."

"This is a superb achievement for a sixth year, Miss Granger. You should consider experimental Charms as a career!"

"I know. It's a heavy decision, but I think I have already chosen law."

"Not a bad decision either. You will succeed in whichever career you will choose, Miss Granger."

**Remus**

Filius is thrilled. I knew he would be pleased to see what my students did, but he comes to our study with us and exclaims:

"You've done a fabulous job teaching them Charms, Remus! Really fabulous. I think I would leave my students in your hands every day."

I grin. I'm pleased to be complimented this way and I know he means every word. But I have to say:

"We've been able to concentrate on the one class. That gave us all the chance to work with them much more intensively. It's been great these two years. I know I loved every minute."

"No wonder. You have it lovely here."

"We do. It will be quite hard to leave it for Hogwarts for ten months of the year. I suppose we'll apparate back and forth quite a bit. And we also hope to see the kids come home a lot."

"I could imagine they will come and see you often. Or each other. They must be close to be a family by now."

"They are. You know that Mandy Brocklehurst will return to Hogwarts after the break, as will Neville Longbottom and Morag MacDougal, but they don't leave here because they don't like it. They leave here mostly to get an opportunity to meet other people again. The others have all become couples and for the moment all of these couples are still going strong," I explain.

He nods.

"Fine. We'll gladly welcome them back. Their year has been badly taken apart. There wasn't one Slytherin left apart from the ones you have here. And there are only three Gryffindors. At least there are still plenty of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws."

Before Filius returns to Hogwarts I remind him of the party at the beginning of the break.

"Oh yes, I've memorised that, don't worry. Anything I can bring?"

"No, thank you, everything will be taken care of. Bring yourself and your usual cheerfulness, that's what all of us like to have around!"

"Well then, I'm off! I'll see you soon!"

Filius is the last visitor we accept before the end of year tests are done. We have agreed to take the tests from the Hogwarts staff, though when I read the Defence one I almost have to laugh. All of our students will get like 150% of that! Potions, Transfiguration and Charms is demanding as usual. Good. They also get tested in Herbology, History, Ancient Runes and Arithmancy. 

We set the tests up that the first day is Defence, the second Charms, the third is Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, the fourth is History and Herbology, the fifth is Potions and the sixth, either Saturday if the kids want to or Monday is Transfigurations. The only test not coming from Hogwarts in our group is history, since I've followed a completely different path for this subject. I'm not afraid they won't do well on their NEWTS, because we'll do a lot of trial tests with them so they'll know what awaits them and where they actually have to study. 

So the next week we start on the tests. I've been very amused not to see Hermione pull them all in revision sessions like before their OWLS. Maybe it's because she was so busy becoming an Animagus and finishing her Charms project. But it has definitely done her a lot of good. She's fretting now of course, that she hasn't studied more. But the first test is Defence and it's so easy she'll be calmed down considerably.

**Neville**

It's exam time. Not my favourite time, especially not when I haven't revised a lot. I just go do those tests as best as I can. I do know a lot about what we did this year. On Monday we all have breakfast together before Remus sends us into the classroom. I'll miss this when I'm back at Hogwarts. But I need my advanced Herbology there and neither Remus nor Sirius have a good hand at that. So we wait in the classroom and Remus brings the tests.

"Only theory this year, so you don't need to duel or anything. Here you are... an essay and a questionnaire."

He puts two pieces of parchment on each of our tables, face down. When he's through he returns to his desk and says:

"Off you go, you have the whole morning. You can turn your parchments around."

I quickly scan the questions and fill in all the answers that I know already. This seems quite simple. In fairly little time I have only two or three questions left. I return to them and find the answers somewhere in my brain. Then I start on the essay. It's the subject we've treated in the second term, so it's pretty fresh still. I can easily fill a roll of parchment without even thinking much. And when I'm through with all at about eleven o'clock I start to worry. Is that really it? I mean, this is sixth year material! But when I look around I see Draco, who looks around quite bored. Mandy follows suit and once Remus notices that some of us have finished he says:

"If you're finished you're free to turn your test in and do what you like."

In a second Draco is up, hands in his test and grins, when he goes up to the common room. I look over my work one more time, then decide that there's no use fretting and follow Draco's example. Within half an hour all of us have finished, even Hermione, who usually uses all of her time to add details here and there. She frowns when she joins us.

"Gosh, that was too easy! You could think we did nothing more difficult in the past year."

We meet for lunch and have the afternoon off. Charms gets much more difficult the next day. I know most of the answers and fill them in quickly, but the essay takes more time. I know what to write, only there's a lot of it. So I'm getting finished just before the time is up.

"Practical tests in the afternoon. You will come in one by one," Remus says at the end and we go for lunch.

I'm not afraid of that. I've done all the spells right, at least mostly, during the past year, so any one I have to show I'll probably manage properly. We eat outside and from here Sirius stays with us so we don't talk about the test. Mandy goes first. When she comes back, she sends Justin in. Then it's Hermione's turn and after her it's mine. 

Remus makes me execute six of the spells we've learned during the year and I do them all right. One is a bit shaky, but he still grins and says:

"Well done, Neville. You can call up Morag."

"Okay."

He notes down my mark and I leave. Morag goes next. Once all of us are through we're allowed to disperse. 

The next day is purely writing again. I'm doing okay. Then we get to History which is a test that Remus set, so it's going to be more difficult. But I like the way the questions ask for more detailed answers. I know I've done quite well on this. Herbology is theory again and a practical test for me only. 

The one test I always fear most is Potions. Especially since I know this one has been put together by Snape. The theory is hard, but I manage most of it. Snape also asks for more detailed answers. There is an essay we have to write, too, which I think I have done more or less okay. In the afternoon Sirius gives us the recipe for a potion we have already done during the school year. It's an intricate one, but I have learned a lot, so I should get it done. Even if I botch it I probably won't fail totally, because I know I have the theory done quite well.

Finally on Monday we get Transfiguration. This one is hard again. It's not as difficult as the OWL test though. In the afternoon we get the same procedure as in Charms, only this time Remus watches us. Sirius makes us execute four different transfigurations. I get three done quite okay, but the fourth just doesn't turn out the way it's supposed to. After three attempts I give up. 

"Don't worry, Neville, it's not like the world depends on being able to transfigure a stone into a hedgehog," Sirius consoles me.

I'm glad he doesn't ever make fun of my inability, knowing what a genius he is in Transfiguration. I don't know where I fail in this subject. And I have no idea how I managed the Animagus. Maybe this one is overrated.

**Harry**

Exam week is over! Yay, that's practically the end of the school year. In the next few days we'll practice apparating. We've all read through the theory already. This, the Animagus transformation and her project have distracted Hermione from revising, which is why I suffered the last three weeks. Every day she worried about the exams. As if she wouldn't be the best with her wand arm tied to the back and blindfolded! It's through now though and I'm quite happy that I know I have done most of my stuff right. The practical tests have been great, I think I've finally found my way through the Transfiguration jungle. It's still not my favourite, but I can see why Sirius likes it so much. 

We're free to go out and play. That means we can fly. We play an impromptu match of Quidditch and enjoy it for the rest of the day, which is nice and long, considering that we are approaching the longest day of the year quickly. Only three weeks until then. I do love the summers now. 

I'm also looking forward to go to Hermione's parents. George and Helen are great people and they have taken me in nicely. Helen is much less motherly than Mrs Weasley, but she's a lot more fun. Hermione and I want to talk about first wedding plans as we'd like to have it a month or two after finishing school. I suppose with the ability to apparate we can easily stay here for a while longer. I don't think Remus and Sirius will throw us out any time soon. We will have to get used to the long stretch to apparate, but others have done that before. It will be fun actually. If we get too drunk at the Leaky Cauldron or the Three Broomsticks once we can always Floo to either the Burrow or to the Grangers. 

**Remus**

Now that the exams are over Sirius and I have to correct and grade ours. We hand them in to Hogwarts and the kids will get the official results some time in July as usual. We concentrate to teach them to apparate, since the syllabus of sixth year has been covered. They enjoy it very much and after only three days they are already happily hopping back and forth between several points on the grounds of the farm. We have to lengthen the stretches soon. Once they are able to go to my aunt's and back without any problems they are also ready for the long stretch to Britain. The really difficult part to learn in Apparition is not the spell. It's the knowledge of where to go, either by coordinates or by knowledge of the area. Sirius and I are happy to have the freedom of going somewhere now and securing the area before letting them cover the distance. I usually go first, check everything out, then apparate the kids back and forth and then they come by themselves. 

Soon they're jumping back and forth over several kilometres and by the end of the first week I have sent them to my aunt's for the first time. This is their first test, they need to get there on their own. They know how the place looks, my aunt has been forewarned and everything is set. The one who apparates carries the mobile phone in case he or she lands somewhere unexpected. I'm not really afraid of splinching. The local Ministry has been informed of the three weeks we need to teach them properly. They monitor our students, so they would be brought back, should they really splinch themselves. 

Nothing like that happens. Once they have apparated back and forth between my aunt's place about three hundred kilometres away from the Sunnegg we know we can take them further. We extend the distance every day by one hundred or even two hundred kilometres. By the end of the second week of training they're apparating between Switzerland and Hamburg. They're all excited about that and Sirius and I remember that feeling so well. So much freedom! My aunt has been amused about them, because they've all shown her their Animagus form and when I talk to my aunt on the phone to thank her for her patience she laughs it off:

"Oh, Remus, that's been most entertaining. I'm sure I couldn't even do it anymore, it's been so long. But they've done so well! And the animals have been fun, especially Neville! Do you remember the long row of fox terriers we used to have? I've nicknamed Neville Fipsi."

"You had to, didn't you? All your dogs were a Fipsi, weren't they?"

"Yes, that's why."

"We'll tease him with it! Teasing material is always good! Thanks anyway, auntie, it was a good point to go to inconspicuously. They're up to apparating to Britain now. No Portkeys needed anymore."

"That's practical. Much easier this way. I never liked Portkeys at all."

"Who does?"

After two weeks they're a bit exhausted, so we give them the weekend to rest, then we make them go all the way to Britain after clearing it with the Ministry that they are being trained. Sirius goes ahead to a place we all know - the Burrow. It's ideal as it's in Devon, far in the south. So Sirius warns Molly that she has to get ready for an invasion.

They get there one by one. Harry, Ginny and Neville are the youngest, they shouldn't actually do it yet, but in case of a hassle with the Ministry we'll surely be able to clear that. Once all of us are at the Burrow we decide on the spot that we could contact the licensing department in the Department of Magical Transportation to get them their license tests. 

There's a Ministry employee to take those tests. He checks the birth dates and tells me that Harry, Neville and Hermione have to wait until after their 17th birthday. Neville's is on 14th, Harry's on 31st July. I tell him it's ridiculous and he finally allows the two boys and even Hermione to get their license as well but remains adamant with Ginny. She's angry, I know, but there's nothing we can do. She has to wait until February. I tell her in German that it won't be a problem in Switzerland. She just won't be able to apparate from Britain back to Switzerland unless she's in training.

"And for that you will be in training until February. We'll just have to accompany you."

"Ah, that's a good loop. Since I'm always with one of you guys it's certainly not a problem."

"Exactly."

So we accept that she has to wait with her test and the others take it. Neville is getting nervous and botches the first one, so he has to go back and do it again, but manages. They all get their licenses, so we return to Switzerland. The last official day of school is the 27th June. The very next day we have the party planned, after which our children will spread out and visit their families. Sirius and I have booked a hotel suite on the south coast of France in Agde and will have two weeks of sun, sea and sex. We leave as soon as the last of the kids has left the house. Dobby and Winky keep a watch on the house until we get back.

The party has been planned well and we expect all parents, Neville's gran, Albus, Minerva, Filius, Edith and even Severus comes. The Finch-Fletchleys and the Grangers come together by plane, so I'm driving out to Zürich very early in the morning to get them from the airport. The kids and Siri at home have a lot to do to prepare the afternoon's and evening's feast. 

I find the terminal quickly and wait in the arrival area for our guests to arrive. They come through the doors together and we all exchange wide grins before greeting each other. Both sets of parents have felt well at our place last year and it's good seeing them again. George and Helen Granger are as cool as they've ever been, the Finch-Fletchleys are a bit more held-back, but kind and cheerful. They take their overnight bags and we swiftly proceed to the parking area. I get the ticket paid and we reach the car in five minutes. Once everyone is seated I get out of the airport as fast as I can and we're out in a few minutes as traffic moves nicely this morning. 

"I was a bit worried to get there in time as there were a few jams on the way, but I made it with about ten minutes to spare. Out shouldn't be a problem," I tell them.

Helen sits next to me and inquires:

"So, what shocking things has Hermione done and learned in the last year? She's remained quite general in her letters. Though each of them sounded thoroughly happy."

"She's ridiculously happy, Helen! And she's learned a lot again, you'll see, because she'll show you. Plus she may well have done something to revolutionise the wizarding communication system, which is so far practically reduced to Floo calls and owls. She's invented a telephone kind of a system. On a simple challenge to build a spell on her own. With Hermione being the top long before anyone else in the subject I've given her a challenge of her own. The others have worked in groups of four. Justin had the idea for his group. He was together with Ron, Harry and Morag and they've invented some spells to make Trivial Pursuit a wizarding game. You'll see it, and you'll see how much fun it is."

"That sounds wonderful, Remus. Would that be normal sixth year work at Hogwarts?" Helen asks.

"Well, Professor Flitwick offers it for interested students. I've challenged all of ours. They had the ideas of what to make themselves, first was Neville who wanted to invent a spell to magically prune plants. He's our resident Herbology specialist, you know. So his group was busy with that. He might make a good patent with it for a while. Then there was the game, which was Justin's idea, masterfully done by all of them. All four contributed to the three spells they made for this. Then there was Ginny's idea of making spells to be able to use Muggle electrical appliances and also repair them if need be. They needed three spells to get it all going the way they wanted. It will now allow us to use things like a laptop at Hogwarts, which normally wouldn't work because all the magic interferes. And finally when I asked Hermione what she would like to do she said that she was thinking the wizarding world is lacking in means of communication, so she would like to find out if she couldn't get anything going. She did. Calls her invention Commumirrors, because it's working with mirrors. She's so far developed a registration system for the mirrors that works similar to mobile phones. Only magically, not with any technical help. Then she used a spell we have already used to talk two way on mirrors. Only she's enhanced that in a way that one can call a mirror like you call a mobile phone subscriber. She's developed a calling system, an answering device and is now working on an extension that allows the transmission of messages. I think there are about a dozen spells all in all. She's either modified existing spells, made them more sophisticated or invented them altogether. Be proud of your daughter, my dears, be very proud! She's going to go far."

"I'm in awe! Honestly, she's surprising me again and again," Helen says.

"Is there something like a patent she can get on this?" George asks.

"Yes. So far no one outside of our group and Arthur Weasley knows about her invention at all. Arthur has secured her a meeting with the Department of Magical Transportation who will be the regulating department to get it started up. But of course she'll probably earn a lot of money with that, as there will be a fee to register for a number and she'll get part of that fee."

"Well deserves it, too," says Simon Finch-Fletchley.

"Absolutely. She knows she's created something really great, but she doesn't get a big head because of it. To think that this was simply a challenge to build a simple spell. Not so simple after all..."

We reach the Sunnegg early in the afternoon. The four guests are greeted warmly. We have prepared a really nice party with a huge grill. The kids have made a ton of different salads, baked more than one huge Züpfe, the way Barb had shown them and marinated meat that would feed an army. By five in the afternoon everyone has arrived. We start handing out aperitifs. I have been to the shops and bought eight cases of red, three cases of white wine, lots of cool drinks and two cases of champagne. Ten of our thirteen students are of age now, so I don't really care how they end up. After all we are quite a few people on board. We have cleared the classroom, because against all hopes it's raining. So the big grill stands under the covered area outside of the classroom, inside it's cosy warm because there's a huge fire in the fireplace. We have added a lot of squashy armchairs and sofas, several small coffee tables, while the school furniture has been minimised and stowed away. There's a bar with the drinks, magically cooled for those which need cooling. There's a bar with all the salads and the baskets filled with rolls and bread, then there are the platters with the marinated meat, which everyone can go and fry on the grill. Everyone finds a place to sit on the two long tables. 

**Harry**

What a lovely party. All in all we're the thirteen students, Sirius and Remus, from Hogwarts they have invited Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout, Snape, Pomfrey and Hagrid, then there's George and Helen, Mr. and Mrs Weasley, Mr. and Mrs Finch-Fletchley, Mr. and Mrs Patil, Mr. and Mrs MacDougal, Mrs Longbottom, Mr. and Mrs McMillan, and finally Mr. and Mrs Brocklehurst. We have prepared the food for 37 people. Dobby and Winky have been a bit put out at first, but we did want to make this ourselves. 

We start putting meat on the grills at about six and then we probably eat for at least three hours. Hermione and Justin have made several plates full of creams, vanilla, chocolate and a burnt cream for dessert. Hermione has even checked out a recipe from the internet for Tirami-Su and she's also made a Mousse au Chocolat. Which latter I've tried and I know what I'm going to have for pudding! Mmm. I've also tried the Tirami-Su, it's nice, too, but I'm not the coffee specialist, so I think Ron will love it.

Everyone seems to really enjoy the food. We've shopped and prepared for hours, so we're all happy to see them eat. Between the last bites of the main course and the dessert, Remus gets up and gets the attention from everyone at the two tables. 

"Thanks for listening to me for a moment. I would like to thank you all for coming to this party, I'm sure all of my students are extremely happy to be able to have you here. And to be able to go home again, of course. The reason for the party is first of all to let them come home with you. But there's a second reason and that's probably going to be a big surprise for you all. To explain I have to tell you that Harry and Hermione have asked Sirius last summer to teach them to become Animagi. You all know that's a witch or a wizard who can turn themselves into an animal. Sirius started teaching them with the consent of our headmaster, Albus Dumbledore. One step of the progress is brewing a potion that allows the student to see their inner animals. Practically every one of us has an animal inside of us. When they made this potion there was a lot more than they needed, so Sirius asked who was curious what their inner animal was. Of course everyone wanted to see. And that led to Sirius not teaching two students, but fourteen, myself included. All fourteen are now well on the way with our training and all of us can transform without any problems. The students wanted to surprise you all and show you at this party."

He nods to us and we all get up. Hermione puts the furniture a bit out of the way, so we have space.

"They're now going to show you what animal they have become!" Remus says.

Everyone is getting up to see this better. Hagrid beams at us and booms:

"Oh, ye're doin' great, kids! Can't wait ter see this!"

Sirius takes over and says:

"Okay, who goes first. Neville?"

"Okay."

Neville's gran looks completely put out, but when she sees him transform into the fox terrier she can't believe her eyes. 

"Neville! Oh, my little one, you've always been so weak in Transfigurations. You've done this? I'm speechless!"

He runs to her and bounces around her. She laughs and cries at once and Dumbledore holds her upright.

"He's grown up, Artemisia, hasn't he?"

"Oh, certainly. Mr. Black, is that really your doing? I know how many times I've cursed you for misguiding my son, but I think you've made it all up with Neville. Can you transform back, Neville?"

"Sure!" he calls when he's back. He beams. Praise from his gran is all too rare I think, so he must bathe in it now. 

"Sirius is the best teacher I've ever had next to Remus, gran. It's been easy to learn with them."

"I'm proud of you. As I hear you've also been part of a group to invent a new spell?"

"I've had the idea for my group, and I've been part of it, yes. Mandy has done most of the arithmantic parts, together with Blaise. Padma and I did the tests. The spell is to magically prune plants."

"Well done!" says Mrs Longbottom.

"Who wants next?" Sirius asks.

I look at Hermione. She nods.

"We go together," I say.

We both transform, Hermione into the wolf, I into the border collie. Helen and George are totally speechless for a while. They both take hold of us and Arthur and Molly Weasley are there as well, completely baffled, mainly by Hermione's wolf. She's magnificent, my fiancée. Just you be in awe! 

"Should have known that there's something as fierce as a wolf in you, Hermione," says George. 

"It's amazing. What a surprise. And a wolf, what an awesome animal..." says Helen. 

Then she asks Sirius:

"So if one wants to become an Animagus one cannot choose the animal?"

"There are methods to choose, yes, but I rather chose a simpler and thus safer method. This way there's much less danger to get stuck."

"I see."

"And the other methods have normally not been used in centuries, so I didn't want to fool around. They're in my care after all."

Helen smiles. She genuinely likes Sirius. But she admits that she's always been drawn to the dangerous characters. One of the things she regularly makes fun of when referring to Sirius. He loves her for the way she's treating him though. When the Grangers were here last year they've had a lot of fun together. 

Hermione and I come back and leave the stage to the next one. It's Mandy, who transforms into her sleek black cat form. Her parents stare, first at Mandy, then at our teachers, then they tell her that this is great, but remain otherwise very reserved. Mandy is a bit sad that they're not showing more enthusiasm, but she's not amazed. In any case I hear Professor McGonagall tell her parents, that she would be taking care of the further training of their daughter, so that she would be totally adapted to life as a human as well as that of a cat. She can't understand why Mr. and Mrs Brocklehurst are so worried about Mandy. Finally Mandy resigns, at least for a moment, but later on she tells me that she'll look for a job even before she leaves Hogwarts, because she certainly doesn't want to return to this home. For now she's forced to, even though she's of age. 

The Brocklehursts are the ones to leave from the party the first. Mandy has cleared her room and has packed everything and reduced the several boxes in size, so that she can take them with her easily. She has her apparition license, so her parents say goodbye to Dumbledore, the teachers, give a tight-lipped nod to Remus and Sirius and prepare to disapparate. But Mandy makes quite a show in giving first Sirius and then Remus a tight hug. Remus holds her, kisses her cheeks and tells her very audibly:

"All the best to you, Mandy. It's been a real pleasure teaching such a gifted girl as you are. This will always be a home for you if you need it! Come home any time."

"Thank you, Remus! I'm glad for that. I may need it for a few weeks after Hogwarts. Thanks for teaching me so much! You've both been great!"

Then she joins her parents and they all disapparate. But once the Brocklehursts have left, the party starts to get really nice. Ginny transforms into her eagle. Molly gasps, when she sees her daughter go up the stairs and transform. Ginny hops on the banister and spreads her wings. A small jump and she sails down to the rest of us, landing neatly on the back of an armchair. Molly shrieks! The other adults hold their breaths. 

"Ginny! How can you give us such a fright!" Mrs Weasley shouts.

"Sorry, Mum. I can't fly otherwise in here, it's too stuffy and my wings are too wide," Ginny says coolly, when she's transformed back.

"You could have hurt yourself so badly!"

"Don't you like my eagle?" Ginny asks, a bit disappointed. She looks at Ron with sympathy, because he still hasn't been accepted by Mrs Weasley very well. Now Ginny knows the feeling. 

"It's intimidating, Ginny. I am still shocked that you've done this and never said a thing! You know very well that this is totally illegal. Your father works for the Ministry after all..."

"Mum, before you get into a temper tantrum, we have registered. We haven't done anything illegal and if I can't apparate back to England I can always apparate to the French coast and fly over! You have no idea of the freedom this gives me. I won't know borders on this planet. Apparating can be traced, you have to know that the bird - who I make look like a crow or a blackbird if need be - in the sky is not a bird at all. It's a wonderful feeling. Flying like this has made me so strong! Isn't this amazing?"

"It is, Ginny, but it's scaring me!"

"Well, you have to learn to stop fretting, Mum. I'm growing up and in less than a year I'll be of age. You can't treat us like your babies anymore."

Before this becomes a family fight, Arthur asks Ron:

"What is your animal, Ron?"

Ron transforms into the fox and Justin follows suit, transforming into the cat, then Draco shows his Siamese cat and the two owls make an appearance. The rest of the doggy gang comes out as well as Ernie, the last remaining cat. 

"There are entirely too many animals in this house," Mrs McMillan says, laughing. 

She picks up her son in his cat form and caresses him.

"I have to say, that Ernie is somewhat cuddlier than Ginny, Molly. She looks pretty fearsome, doesn't she? Beautiful, Ginny, but really scary. Have you looked at that beak and those claws?"

"I know. I can carry Ernie around like this!" Ginny says with a smile.

"Well, I don't mind that, as long as you don't eat him!" Mrs McMillan asks Ginny.

Ginny laughs, too and says:

"To be honest: cat isn't on my list of favourite foods! Besides I've always loved cats. And Ernie takes a lot less space in the bed in this form!"

The evening is really fun. There is a moment when Dumbledore gets up and talks to all of us:

"I would like to thank you for this wonderful party. I always feel very much at home when I visit you here. Remus, Sirius, you have created a wonderful atmosphere with your students, so each time I have come here, whether I have trod into an ongoing class or met you like this I have always thought this is a very happy family. All of the other safe houses, to your information, there are/were four, have just been that - safe houses with people looking after the students, well, but much less personal. Not so here. So much warmth is hard to leave and I fully understand you young people who want to stay here. I gladly welcome three of your number back to Hogwarts, but I don't think you will still need the protection of this castle. Congratulations to all of you for the mastering of this difficult piece of magic. Becoming an Animagus is still something rare and special. Even though I believe that there are many more out there than the few who are registered you have done an outstanding job. 

I have seen the extra credit Filius Flitwick has awarded you all for your Charms projects. He's been deeply impressed by what you have achieved, Miss Granger, and I'm convinced you will have an immense success with this device in the wizarding world. You have spotted one of the huge holes in the wizarding world and therefore you have probably made your life's income. Be sure that you won't sell yourself short at the Ministry and keep the rights to your spells for the one hundred years you are entitled. Also see to it that in case the Ministry will ask a yearly fee for the registration, that you get a percentage of that as well. You needn't worry about a job anymore after that and you will be independent to follow your political ideas!

It was with great delight that I have seen the others in the class go about their projects. Dear parents, I am not sure how much they have told you, but they have invented about eight or so spells among themselves. A spell to magically prune plants. Edith, I'm sure you will be delighted to use this spell more often than not. That is courtesy of Neville Longbottom, who had the idea, Mandy Brocklehurst, Blaise Zabini and Padma Patil.

A group of spells to make it possible for us to use and repair Muggle electric appliances. This one courtesy of Ginny Weasley, who came up with the idea, Ernie McMillan, Draco Malfoy and Parvati Patil. A very useful idea indeed! 

And finally a bit of levity amongst all these useful spells. The adaptation of a Muggle game called Trivial Pursuit for the wizarding family. The idea came from Justin Finch-Fletchley, he was assisted by Morag MacDougal, Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. A total of three new and one modified spells have been implemented.

This is very fine work for sixth years. Your houses thank you for a lot of house points and you know in the meantime that Hermione Granger's two hundred points have won Gryffindor the house cup this year with an advantage of 28 points on Ravenclaw. There are many witches and wizards, in fact the majority, who will never invent a new spell or even modify an existing one. So take my congratulations for this, all of you.

And Mr. Finch-Fletchley - you'll have to find out how to get the publication rights for your game, then you might want to adapt more of those games for our entertainment! I'm sure that there will be one or the other of those games in every Hogwarts common room!"

Justin beams. It's been his idea and it was a great idea. I've been thinking of that as well. He should start a career with it. I'm quite sure he could do a lot of that. I mean, slowly but surely we all have to think about what to do after school. Ron still wants to become an Auror. I know that this is one thing I don't want to become, not anymore. I've seen enough evil for two lifetimes and I've been at the receiving end of Voldemort's wand once too often to still desire such a profession.

I hope, Hermione gets filthy rich on her invention. It should pay off for quite a while, because I can see success guaranteed, once the Ministry opens the channels and we can advertise the system. She'll have some work with it still, but it shouldn't fully occupy my own private genius she-wolf. I sit back and watch how she becomes Minister of Magic within, let's say ten years. I'll gladly stay home and raise our kids. She'll get all the public attention and I'll be happy. 

Just as long as she remains to be my lover. 

Once the party starts to run down we all get ready to leave the house. The Weasleys apparate home, Ginny and Ernie go with his parents, Hermione, myself, Ron and Justin have the fun to leave with the Finch-Fletchleys and the Grangers and take the plane back to Britain very early tomorrow morning. Sirius has offered to drive us to Zürich. I've never flown before, so I look forward to this new experience. 

Morag and her parents apparate right from the Sunnegg to their home in Yorkshire. The same goes for Draco, Parvati, Blaise and Padma. They're all gone before we go to bed. We get three hours of sleep before we leave. Everything is packed already. Hedwig, now back to her original white, will be sent to the Grangers by Dobby tomorrow evening. We can communicate with the Commumirrors if we need to. 

**Sirius**

I wake everyone in time to get to the airport in Zürich. Once they're all through the passport control and out of sight I return to the car and get home as fast as I can. Remus waits with our baggage. We both bid Dobby and Winky goodbye for two weeks. I can't wait to get there! It's going to be wonderful. Just the two of us for two weeks for the first time in almost twenty years. We get into the smaller of our cars - I'm really tempted of buying one of those lovely Mercedes sports cars for when it's just Remy and I or one of us with a student or two alone - and leave our home. I've got the map, Remus does the first part of the driving. Well, we don't need much of the map yet. We get to the town and fill up the petrol. 

"Remind me to fill up before Geneva, love, because France is bloody expensive," Remus says.

"I will. But you're probably not going to forget, sweetheart."

I've packed a whole range of CDs and act as the disc-jockey. We enjoy the ride and the music. We've decided to make a stop to eat lunch somewhere on the Lake Geneva. We get off the highway and Remus asks a bit around until we find a lovely little restaurant with an excellent cook. The food we get is very traditional, thus great. We are quite refreshed and I take the next round at the wheel, while Remus sits next to me. 

"How about a nice long nap, love?" I ask.

"Might be a good idea, eh?"

I stop, he climbs in at the back, transforms into the wolf and rolls up comfortably for a good long nap. I keep the music going on a lower noise level and drive on until I reach Geneva, where I get off the highway to fill the tank. I wake Remus, so he'll be human when we reach the border. No questions at all, since we're citizens of the EU. A development in the Muggle world I've completely missed out on, but I enjoy it, because it's really nice to not have to show the passport in every nook and corner. Together we find the highway we need. It's time for dinner soon and we leave said highway again for a trip into Aix-les-Bains, a smallish town on a nice little lake where we find another restaurant to eat. We can take our time, share a bottle of wine first and an excellent meal and then we take an extended walk on the lake until it's getting too dark to see anything. We have no need to hurry and I can still go on, so we get back into the car and move on. We choose to remain on the main roads. Remus resumes his nap on the back seat. I leave the music off for the time being, just concentrate on the traffic. I have the directions to follow. 

From Aix it's south to Grenoble. Takes me a good hour. Then on to Valence. Half an hour. I'm getting close to Montélimar, when Remus wakes up again and climbs up front. He transforms and asks, yawning:

"Where are we?"

"Shortly before Montélimar."

"Nougat," he says with a grin.

"What?" I'm confused. What's nougat got to do with the fact that we reach Montélimar.

"That's where some of the best the nougat originates, Padfoot. Montélimar."

"Oh, I see..." 

Remus. If I get to one place he knows absolutely nothing about I know I'm lost. 

"Are you okay for another moment? I'll take over if you want."

"No, I can go on for maybe another hour..."

"Good."

He picks a CD and pushes it into the player. For a while we just listen to the Beatles while I drive. We have bought half a CD shop worth of discs in the past two years. I've ordered a lot of them off the internet, where I find it easy to look for all of my old favourites. Remus finds his classical stuff there easily, too. So we've made use of that credit card he's got which gets paid from an account we have set up on a Muggle bank. Gringotts is feeding that account every month with a considerable sum off the old Black vault. The gold in there needs to be turned out to work again. I doubt that I can spend it all in my lifetime. And unless Remus and I get to adopt children it's rather doubtful we have any heirs at all. Technically mine would be Tonks and Draco. Both are children from cousins, but Draco has inherited more than he can possibly ever spend already, so I guess I'll leave some to Tonks, who will be just as old by then and won't need it anymore. So I happily spoil my lover.

Remus takes the wheel just before we would reach Avignon, but we get around it and look for the A9, which will take us all the way down to Agde. It's quite a long bit to drive still, but we get there too early, so we park the car at the hotel we chose and walk through this lovely town, which is rather artificial, because it has been built as a fisherman's village but has probably never even remotely seen a fisherman. It's still very lovely and in spite of the many tourists we find the French charm that Remus so loves. He's the one who will have to do the talking anyway, since he's the one who speaks French fluently. I haven't met many people who can talk without thinking in about five languages, but he says in his family three or four languages is about the norm. 

At nine we enter the hotel and shortly after that we get shown to our room. It has a nice big bed and enough space, a lovely balcony and looks out to the sea of course. I can't wait to go and take a swim. Remus takes his time of course, gets his bag ready with a book, towels, sunscreen and just a few Francs. It's not far to the nearest coast, but for today we stay close to the hotel and enjoy the pool. We find two empty chairs and drop our stuff. I take off my sandals, shorts over the swimming trunks and t-shirt. Then I look at Moony who looks tired from the long drive. We'll take a nice nap in the afternoon, but right now I need to cool down in the pool. 

"I'll hop in the water for a swim if you don't mind, love. Or would you care to join me?" I ask.

"Just go on, love, I'd rather enjoy the shade and read. I'm pretty tired."

"Okay."

I take a long swim. It's wonderful to move in the water. After about an hour I return to the chair. Remus is fast asleep. I take the book from his chest and sit down next to him. Then I wake him up softly. It's not good to sleep out here. 

"Love, are you hungry?" I ask.

"Not really. Why?"

"Then I'd suggest to go to our room and take a nap. And I mean a nap."

He smiles.

"Yes, I think you're right, shouldn't sleep out here in the sun."

"There's my good boy. We do that."

Five minutes later we have undressed and lie on the bed. The room is gently air-conditioned, so it's a bit cool. I pull up the sheets, cuddle up to him and we both fall asleep quickly. 

Though the vacation has been planned as one of lazing around and have lots of fun in bed, I didn't really expect to only be sleeping. But for the next two days we sleep more than we have in ages. All of a sudden I realise how exhausting the two years have been. We have been responsible for the keeping and teaching of thirteen teenagers, and even though they often left us space they were present. And I didn't have my full strength back from the torture of twelve years in Azkaban and two years on the run. In fact I thought I was pathetically weak, but in spite of the work I was able to recover astonishingly well. 

So now we are free to spend some time alone together and we sleep. We seem to really need it, too. It's not wasted time. After having rested for two days and nights straight through we start to explore the surrounding. We do that early in the morning, when the temperature is still comfortable. When it gets too hot outside we vanish into our room and enjoy our daily portion of sex, which heats us, too, in the air-conditioned bedroom. I find that we have better sex every day. Is it because we're so relaxed? Moony is the most beautiful man in the world and I'd never thought to see it happen, but he's actually walking around in shorts and tank tops. He's excessive about the use of sunscreen of course, but within several days he starts to tan and his skin, though not brown, has this golden hue, almost like his eyes. There's more blond and light brown in his hair from all of this sun and there's just one way to describe him: he's one incredibly sexy beast.

At the pool and on the beach I really have to watch out for him, because he draws the looks of about half of the women and some of the men here. It's no wonder, he's gained a little weight and his body is now nicely toned. He's got that very trim and slim figure of a runner. Tiny waist, fairly narrow hip, but a really lovely, sexy bum. Legs long, lightly muscled, slim, but strong. He's got medium broad shoulders, more toned than visible from the outside. His hair has grown out in the past two years and is almost as long as mine now. He wears it in a pony tail or even in a braid sometimes. 

I have yet to find out whether the men look at him in anger, because he draws the attention of their wives and girlfriends on him or if they are checking him out. I won't tolerate any checking out, that's for sure, because he's all mine! On the other hand I know I have nothing to fear. He shows me how much he loves me every day. We take drives out in the country and find things to look at other than each other. 

In the later afternoons we usually go to one of the endless beaches of the area. Loads of people of course, as it's the beginning of the high season, but we don't care. There's a huge nudist community here and we are going to the beach there sometimes, too. It has taken amazingly little to convince Moony that being naked among tons of other naked people will not draw extra attention. The first time he holds very fast to my hand while we walk along the shore. I know he doesn't like people staring at his scars and he does have some scary ones, in fact, I think he fears the stares at his scars far more than the stares at his cock. But those scars can also be seen when he's walking around wearing only shorts or swimming trunks. And his swimming trunks are rather tiny. They leave his buttocks totally free, which I find incredibly sexy, but as my lover has those really lovely round buttocks there are a number of people who give him a second and a third glance. I was amazed that he even chose a garment with so little fabric. He does feel a little self-conscious and never leaves my side that day. Either we hold hands or I can feel his arm overly well around my waist. It amuses me and I think I haven't kissed him in public as often as on this day. If he needed it for reassurance, then who was I to deny it?

In the evening we walk barefoot through the foamy edge of the water. It's still nice and fresh, as it's not the top of the summer yet. We have been lucky with the timing, too, because it's last quarter of the moon and it will be the new moon in four nights, then another seven days and we'll be home by first quarter. Holding hands we're walking over the beach. It's the best feeling! We're getting hungry, but the customary time for dinner here is between eight and nine in the evening, so we're in no hurry, as it's only seven. The people, especially the families are vanishing from the beaches now. We get it more and more for ourselves and see other couples who wander aimlessly along the coast. I feel his hand leaving mine and his arm slipping around my waist. I put mine around his shoulder and stop, looking at him. He's just a few inches shorter than me and I don't have to go down far to kiss him. 

"Love you," he says in a low voice when we break the kiss after a while.

"I love you, too, Moony," I reply and gaze into his eyes. 

They're full of his love. I always find it amazing how much love this man can give. Not only to me, though probably to me in the first place, but to everyone he has to meet, his students, the students as his children, the house-elves, our colleagues, strangers he needs for any kind of services, everyone who gets some business with this wonderful man gets his full attention and an outpour of his love, even though most of the people wouldn't even notice it. There's nothing Remus doesn't do with love. Except fighting ferociously if need be of course. I wonder from where he takes the strength to be so loving - even when people have been treating him so badly. I pull him close and hold him for a long time. In such moments I'm reminded of the gift that he is to me. How much I want to keep him safe and happy. Because he gives so much I want to make sure I'll never lose him.

"You don't even know how much I love you, sweetheart," I say.

**Remus**

I adore him! I love him when he's romantic. And he is, so much that other people often call him a sap. That's perfectly fine with me. At this moment I just want to show him what he means to me. To hear him say how much he loves me is the saviour of each and every one of my days. Of course we meet some other people and some of them have taken pictures of us as a couple. It's a pleasure to find out how few people display homophobia here. We haven't run into any kind of openly displayed gay bashing at all. 

This vacation turns out to be one of the best things we've ever had together. Come to think of it we have precious few such memories, as in the days of our first love we were still at Hogwarts and later on we did nothing but fight Death Eaters day in and day out. Our only respite before everything went down was Godric's Hollow where Lily was the anchor that kept us all on ground. Going there and giving baby Harry our full attention was what kept us halfway sane in those days.

Remembering baby Harry reminds me of the only shadow in my life. We won't ever have a child of ourselves. And neither Sirius nor I are much in the mood to adopt. Probably we wouldn't even get the chance to adopt, taken that I'm a werewolf, however tame. But I'm quite successful in not dwelling on it. How could I when I'm deliriously happy right now?

When it's getting closer to dinner time we turn around and walk back to the hotel. We've gone out quite a bit, so it takes us almost an hour to get back, but we don't mind. I get the key to the room from the attendant and we go upstairs to get ready for dinner. We both take a quick shower and wash our hair. How good that we can use a drying charm on them, that takes care of both of us in just a moment. We brush it manually though. Siri's hair is shiny black and the moment he puts the brush down I have to rake my hands through it. He grins.

"Did you wait for that?" he asks.

"'Course..." I mutter and lean in for a kiss.

We go out and find a nice restaurant. I'm in the mood for paella, so we find something Spanish. Mm, that stuff is SO nice. I empty the whole big plate, actually the special paella pan they serve it in and the two of us empty a whole bottle of Rioja. After dessert we enjoy an espresso and finally walk back into the streets to look for a place to dance. We don't have to go far as there are dozens of bars and dancing clubs. The evening gets late and the songs are slow now, so Siri and I enjoy some close, close dancing. He gently sways me to the rhythm of the music and we kiss for what seems like hours. Did I think our weekend in Montreux was the most romantic thing we've ever done? Well, we're just busy topping it and not only because now we have more time.

On the way back to the hotel, as he holds my hand tightly, I try to analyse it. It's getting quite clear as I remember that back then we'd only just started to find each other again, now our relationship is solid and we're sure of what we have and love in each other. 

But of course, with all of our experiences, we're also both somehow waiting for the explosion that will blow all of this to smithereens. We'll probably never lose this fear completely. It has subsided a bit, since we've watched Dumbledore and Harry kill Voldemort and his spirit. The worst threat is gone. But the blow-up we experienced sixteen years ago was so huge that we'll always keep it in mind. It helps us the more to appreciate every moment we have together.

"Sombre thoughts, my love? You look so far away," Sirius asks all of a sudden.

I've been in thoughts so deeply that I have almost forgotten he is walking by my side. I look over to him and smile.

"Bit," I admit.

He puts his arm around my shoulder and pulls me close. The next moment we walk into the hotel and the attendant at the reception looks up and says with a smile:

"Salut, les amoureux!"

I have to smile about his way of calling us "les amoureux". He's clearly noticed how much we're in love - after four days he's giving me the key without asking for the number.

"'Z avez eut un bon soir?" he asks. (Did you have a good time tonight?)

Oh yes, we definitely had a fine evening.

"Oui, merci! C'est vraiment génial ici!" (Yes, thank you, it's really great here!)

"Alors, bonne nuit!" (Have a good night then.)

We wish him the same, go up to our room and have that good night. Sirius once a day is clearly not enough! We crawl into bed and are locked in a tight embrace a second later. Sleeping with my lover becomes rapidly as important as breathing, eating and sleeping for me. I think, he must feel the same thing, as he pulls me back to another round again and again.

"You're exploiting this werewolf stamina, my love," I murmur, just before I fall asleep.

He laughs and admits:

"Yes, I do like to take advantage of that a bit. But you benefit after all, don't you?"

"Absolutely," I say.

**Hermione**

It's fun to watch Ron and Harry. Sirius has just left us and we're through the passport check, now we're heading down to the transit area as we have to wait for our flight for another hour or so to even come up on the board. We know the gate of course and from being here last year Mum and Dad also know their ways around a bit.

"Anyone for some breakfast?" Mum asks.

We all think that's a brilliant idea and find a place where we get a cup of coffee and the local variety of croissants, Gipfeli, as they are called here. They are tolerable, though not half as good as the ones we sometimes get at the bakery in Lützelflüh. I know once I'm out of school I'll have to apparate there to buy bread and stuff! I may even do that from home now, just to have them for our breakfasts. I really like cooked breakfasts, but Gipfeli beat toast any day!

Ron has never before been inside of an airport. He looks at everything with huge eyes and Justin explains everything to him patiently. The Finch-Fletchleys are very nice people. They are quite open-minded for such an upper class type of people. We will travel business class and nothing but a regular airline would do for them - but mostly also for my parents. It's quite a lot of fun to travel the Muggle way with Harry and Ron. Both aren't used to this at all. Like Ron, Harry has never seen an airport this close and has never been on a plane. They both try to soak up as much as they can of this experience. 

After breakfast we start wandering to our gate, which is quite a bit away. We still have to wait for a while. Ron stares at all the shops.

"Why are they all selling perfumes and cigarettes? Oh, and watches and alcohol..." he asks, puzzled.

"That's duty-free stuff," I explain.

"Duty-free? What duty?" he asks.

"For anything of that sort you have to pay high percentages of customs duty, when you buy it in Britain, Ron, and there's a rule that you can only bring a certain amount of alcohol and cigarettes into a country without having to pay that duty, so here you can buy this amount without any taxes and bring it to your country. Within the limits of course. But the customs is down. Since this applies mostly to luxury goods you see so many shops selling watches and other expensive things," Mr. Finch-Fletchley explains to Ron. 

"Oh, I see now. That makes sense."

"Only they exaggerate it. I have long stopped buying things like that. If I'm on business trips the only thing I still get is perfumery."

I watch how Justin's parents treat Ron. They're both very sweet with their son's lover and have been very accepting. Now that Justin is seventeen, he'll be allowed to do all the magic he wants at home. Ron, too, and they will certainly do everything the way they like. 

We get through the gate finally and board the plane. For most people that is a simple routine, but for someone like Ron and even Harry it is an enormous thing. He watches everything with alert blue eyes and does what he is told to do, holding onto the remainder of his boarding card as if his life depended on it. I think he's still afraid they wouldn't let him on the plane without it. But we get in and find our seats quickly. Ron and Justin are together as are Harry and I. Mum, Dad, Mr. and Mrs Finch-Fletchley have the seats on the other side right next to ours. I let Harry have the window seat and see that Justin gives Ron the same privilege. They both stare outside and look what's going on down on the runways and the taxiways and around the terminals. 

"What are the letters on the planes?" Ron asks Justin and points to another aircraft we can see.

"What letters? Oh, those! No idea. I never cared about such details."

"They're called tail numbers, or call signs, Ron," I tell him.

"And what do they signify?"

"They're just an identification. For the air traffic control, the radio communication, for the registration at the necessary authorities. They're a bit like the plaques on cars."

"Aha. I know what those are."

I'm sure he has a thousand questions. But then it's already time for the start. The plane takes off, the flight attendant demonstrates her security ballet and we roll to the runway. We have to wait in line.

"See, there's others waiting. We're off soon," I tell Harry. 

When the aircraft finally rolls onto the runway I can feel the usual bit of butterflies in my stomach. I just love the feeling of a plane gaining speed and taking off.

"Now it's getting real, Ron, you'll love this!" Justin says at this moment. 

He must feel the same.

The jets are howling and the aircraft takes off. We're gaining speed rapidly and then there's the sensation of the front wheel and then the main wheels lifting off the ground. We gain height rapidly. Harry stares outside and just simply says:

"Wow!"

"Feels great, doesn't it?" I ask.

"It does!"

The rest of the flight is boring. We play some Muggle cards and try to figure out how Remus and Sirius will fare without the loving bunch that we are and speculate a bit about the next school year, which will be our last. I'm thinking of the documentary I've made for the Ministry. All too soon the aircraft starts the descent on Heathrow. I know that once we touch down and roll to the gate we'll be out in a few minutes. It takes a while to get there though as the airport is huge. We gather all our things together. The weather is nice, it seems to be warm. 

"How do we get home, Mum?" Justin asks.

"Because we were only gone for so short we've left the car in the parking house. We'll be by car."

"Okay."

I know that Mum and Dad have done the same. We get through the immigration, done quickly, then claim the baggage and finally have to go and pay for the parking ticket before getting there and putting our stuff away. In front of the lift we say goodbye to the Finch-Fletchley's, as their car is on another level than ours.

"See you in two weeks at the Burrow!" Harry calls after them.

"Yes, we'll talk about the how on the Commumirrors, okay?" Ron calls back.

"Sure, mate!"

The drive home is a bit long, but we manage. Harry has never been to my house yet, so we put everything in my room. I stare a bit, because Mum and Dad have put in a wider bed. I think, my grin must have widened immediately, because I had thought of just dragging in one of the beds in the guest room.

"Thanks, Mum, Dad!" I say and embrace them both.

They grin, too.

"I thought you would prefer to be together and it was time you got a more adult bed, isn't it?"

"Absolutely!"

My parents leave us. Harry and I put the stuff we brought with us away and then I show him the house, which had been rebuilt exactly like the old one. It lacks the familiar atmosphere of course, but it's the same rooms and Mum and Dad furnished them almost the same as they were before. Of course they haven't rebuilt the library yet, but there's already a lot to read to be found. The kitchen looks nice, it's been done more modern than the old one. It's country style though, so I really love it right away. Then I look twice, because there's actually an owl perch and on that perch sits the cutest tawny owl I've ever seen. Dad comes in to get something to drink and says with a grin:

"Meet Castor, Hermione. We thought it might be nice if you had your own owl, so we went to the Diagon Alley a few days ago and found him. We wanted to name him Hermes, only then we remembered that the Weasleys already have an owl by that name, so we went through some texts and thought Castor was a nice name. He's only a year old, but he's yours, love."

I have to embrace him again.

"Thanks, Dad! He can be the family owl if you want! We have a whole flock of them at the Sunnegg, so he can stay here until we leave there..."

"That's fine with me. He's a very nice fellow, you'll see. He's taken to both of us and has been a very good boy so far."

"But you're not insinuating that I'm not writing to you often enough, do you, Dad?"

He laughs and shakes his head.

"No, darling, though the arrival of each of your letters is always a very cherished event."

Harry and I spend the next day exploring the Muggle area and then take day trips into London. We go and have a look at the wizarding university and I pick up a couple of leaflets about Avalon Academy. They have enough information about the law courses for me to read for a while. Harry will study them with the same interest, I think. We take notes of the procedures to register as students. 

Of course we take the opportunity to go to the Diagon Alley as well, Harry hasn't been able to flatten his nose on the window to Quality Quidditch Supplies in years, so I certainly won't begrudge him the fun. We go to Gringotts first and he fills his pockets with gold. I change some of my Muggle money. Then we stroll around and do a bit of window shopping. We have an ice cream and when we're walking to Eeylops to get a few owl treats for Hedwig, when she arrives, and Castor, we meet Professor Vector. 

"Miss Granger! How nice to meet you!"

"Hello, Professor. How are you?"

"I'm fine, thank you very much. And yourself? Hello, Mr. Potter! - I've missed you and some of your friends in my classes, Miss Granger. You are such a brilliant student."

"Thank you, Professor. We've enjoyed being tutored by Remus and Sirius. They have done very well, both of them."

"Oh, they must have! Your OWL results have been the best in ages. So you have been well in that safe house of yours?"

"Yes, we have. It's in Switzerland, by the way, since it's been let out of the state of a safe house we can say it. We have the most wonderful view of the Alps right from our bedroom window and the classroom is great as is the rest of the house."

"That sounds very nice. So you're halfway Swiss in the meantime?"

"We do feel well there, but no, we're not anywhere that far. Though we speak the language fluently now. It's a great place, but we're happy to be able to come home again, too."

"Will you be back at Hogwarts after the break then?" Vector asks.

"Not us. Only three of us will come back, the rest has voted to remain there for the last year and keep our favourite teachers. You can have them only once we're out of school," Harry says with a cheeky grin.

Vector smiles.

"I hear you're having quite the love-nest over there. I suppose I wouldn't want to leave that either."

"That's true. Hermione and I are engaged. The three who will come back to Hogwarts are the three who are unattached so far."

"Must be hard to live in the midst of so many happy couples."

"That was their main reason to return. But they've also been happy, that's not it. We have a very good spirit in our class now, even though we're from all four houses."

"That's very good to hear. But I must be going now, I'm sorry. It was nice to see you! The next time will probably be when you come to sit your NEWTS."

"Probably. That's when we'll be back at Hogwarts anyway," I say.

We part and walk on to do our shopping. Then we head back to the Leaky Cauldron and out to Muggle London. We take the Tube and then the train back to Greenwich. Hedwig has come in and already sits next to Castor. We give them both an owl treat and place the bag on the counter. We raid the fridge and try to find something to make for dinner, as Mum and Dad are out on late work tonight and tomorrow. The only downside in my Mum and Dad is that they're a bit of health freaks, so it's hard to find anything really nice to eat in their fridge. Hm. Must go shopping. We're used to more solid food. I mean, salad and stuff is nice, but puleeeaze, stay far away from anything soy! That means we have to dash over to the shops to get something decent. Oh well. We grab a bag and go out. An hour later we have stocked up on a bit of meat, potatoes and other vegetables. Funny, that my parents think they're eating healthy, but I never see any cooked veggies. I got some stuff for a Chinese stir-fry. A bottle of olive oil. Onions and garlic, rice is in the larder, that I know. We quickly cut the veggies and the ginger, then prepare the rice and finally fry the veggies and meat. Yum! I fill two plates and we finally fill our bellies. We're just washing up when Mum and Dad come home. Dad sniffs and sees the left-over. 

"What's that?"

"Veggies and pork stripes fried in olive oil, Dad. Healthy stuff, want some?"

"Oh, why not? I'll warm it in the micro-wave," he says.

"There's enough left."

**Harry**

Dad is really cool. He's a bit more lenient when it comes to food that tastes nice, but Mum seems to think that anything cooked is bad for the teeth. Hermione's stir-fry has a sweet-sour sauce, but he doesn't complain. Mum rather eats some salad and crackers. Well, she's got the figure to tell what she eats, but I honestly prefer the way Hermione looks. My lover comes after her father, who's more heavy-set than his wife, though he's slim, too. I love it that Hermione isn't a spaghetti. While Dad and Mum eat we sit on the other side of the table and talk about the day we've had. It's amazing the kind of freedom they leave us. I knew Hermione's parents were cool, but I didn't know that they weren't only cool when they're guests somewhere, but easily the coolest when they're at home! Not the least because they do want to be my parents, too. It's a great feeling to call someone Mum and Dad and not just act, but know they are that.

"So, what did you two young lovers do today? That is, if you did anything..." Mum teases.

"We actually did lots. Went to the Diagon Alley and shopped for the owl treats that you forgot. Owls are carnivorous, Mum, you can't feed Castor vegetarian! - Did some window shopping and bought a few little things. Oh, and we met Professor Vector. You remember, my Arithmancy teacher at Hogwarts."

"Ah yes, I remember. Do you still have that subject?" Dad asks.

"Yes, we do. Sirius teaches it and he's almost as good as Vector was. Harry had to start taking it, too, in fifth year."

"The way your face looks it's not one of your favourites, eh, Harry?" Dad asks with a grin.

"Not exactly. What does it sound like to you?" I ask.

"Something I hated at school... maths. I barely got through that. Thank the gods Helen is good at this economical stuff, so I don't have to do it. She's doing all the administrational things with the practice together with our assistant. We'd have been out of it years ago if I were to do it."

We all laugh. 

"Then we came back home and noticed we needed to do some shopping, if we don't want to starve in this household in the next two weeks," Hermione says.

Mum grins.

"Have it your way, Hermione, but be so kind to keep the meat out of my stuff or it will contaminate!"

"Yes, Mum," she says with an obedient facial expression, but in the next moment she grins, too. Both of them don't seem to be too serious with their displayed moods.

I feel a pang of jealousy in my stomach. Always have when I saw and heard them bantering this way. And I often find myself in difficulties, because I am unable to read them. Hermione knows exactly when her Mum is really serious on something and when she can joke. Even though they've been apart for so long they find back into their easy ways quickly and Hermione still knows exactly when her Mum is teasing her. Mum may have a hang-up with her food, but she doesn't force it onto anyone else. 

"You're not allowed to use magic yet, are you?" Mum asks.

"Not here. In Switzerland no one checks on that and we use our wands any time. The only kind of stuff we're allowed is tap the wall to get to the Diagon Alley, transforming and apparating, since we have the license. Even so much as an Accio spell would bring Ministry owls forth. Though I think I could actually try it, because they can't throw me out of Hogwarts, since I'm only technically going to Hogwarts. I'm learning somewhere outside of it and if Dumbledore lets me sit my NEWTS then it's his to decide, not the Ministry's. So we could risk it."

Wow, Hermione, that sounds so unlike you... on the other hand it tells me clearly, what she thinks of the Ministry policy regarding the underage restriction. Which is basically a good idea, but just simply leads too far. 

"I think you've grown up, daughter! Five years ago you would never have said anything like this," Dad says. 

"Five years ago I was a baby who thought all teachers were angels and knew best..." Hermione retorts.

"What are you now?" Mum inquires. She has an amused smile on her face.

"What Dad said: grown up. I've learned a few things about the wizarding world, Mum. Not only the Death Eaters are bad news. There's people like Fudge and he's by far not the only one who's no more than a clown, but he still holds power and that alone makes him dangerous. And there were some extra stupid teachers around. On the other hand..." and she throws a very warm glance at me and goes on: "I've found love, Mum. Most important thing over all else."

With that she transforms, comes to me and rubs herself on my leg. Gosh, I love you, sweetheart! Do I tell you often enough, Hermione? I have to ask her tonight. 

For the second time we fall into Hermione's new bed and when I pull her close I tell her:

"I was wondering, love... when you transformed downstairs, I thought that I love you so much and wondered, whether I'm telling you that often enough, Hermione? I love you so much it hurts sometimes."

She holds me tight and kisses me. Then she says:

"You do tell me often enough. But it's never enough anyway. I know I could tell you more often myself, love. But we know, don't we? It's just nice to hear."

"That's it. Maybe it's because I'm thinking it so often, that I don't know if I actually thought it or said it."

That makes her smile. We kiss again and that kiss leads to more kisses and of course our bodies react and of course I find myself implanted deep inside of her. She's riding me with abundance and all I can do is close my eyes, at least half, reach up and cup her breasts and feel. It's still as good as the very first time. No, that's not right, it's much better than that. She has learned to play with all of those muscles in her abdomen, so that she really encircles my cock with a tight clamp sometimes and all I can do is cry out her name.

Oops... no silencing charms up. I stop in the midst and bite my lips. She sees it and laughs! She laughs, darn it! Then she bends down to kiss me. 

"They know anyway, love. We're engaged, aren't we? And even if not... they respect that I'm becoming an adult now."

"Love you! Have you ever been a real child, Hermione?"

"Probably not. Maybe that makes it easier for them?" she says.

Then she continues. I've been close, now I've cooled down a bit, but it doesn't matter, it just makes the whole process longer. I'm so thankful for that potion. We don't need to think of spells. Or even do them when we're not allowed to. Okay, we could always get hold of some Muggle contraception, but fumbling with condoms is not that much fun, I imagine. All such thoughts vanish from my head as she works her magic on me. When I finally do come, I try to stay moderate in my vocal appreciation. She sinks down on me and I turn her around, to be able to kiss her from her mouth to her lovely little bud, which my tongue seeks soon after. It has taken me a while before I could appreciate the taste of it, but now... knowing what pleasure it gives her I almost always long to find completion so that I can give her this. When she comes, she's losing herself completely. That's the Hermione no one gets to see but me! She's the most beautiful in this very moment and often I replace my tongue with a well lubricated finger to see her in her orgasm. She writhes, moans, pinches her own nipples and urges me on until she can't bear my touch on her clitoris anymore. 

After that falling asleep is no problem at all. Waking up next to her is the same as every morning. I would have gone crazy at Hogwarts, not sharing my bed with her anymore. I think the same goes for her. There's nothing we need to hide from each other anymore, we're very naked in front of each other. Maybe that's one reason I love her so much, because in front of her I can be entirely myself, naked, every emotion on a silver platter for her to study and it's not painful or embarrassing, it's just the most natural feeling in the world. I wonder if my Mum and Dad have shared something like this. I'm quite sure, her Mum and Dad do. 

At least they drop a few remarks that give us the feeling they do. And they let us know that they are glad we have this bond. The knowing smirk on Dad's face as we meet them the next morning tells us that our idea of moderate volume was still audible for them. I blush, but Dad just grins.

"No reason to blush, Harry, we didn't raise Hermione to become a nun, so don't be embarrassed that we know what the two of you are doing together. We've been a couple for a while, so we understand."

"It's just that this is all difficult for me to comprehend. I can't read you the way Hermione can, so things like that confuse me a lot," I admit.

Dad then takes me away on the next evening to have a long conversation about these things and I understand a lot of things a lot better after that. I think, I love him already, almost the way I love Sirius. 

**Justin**

I'm happy to spend some time with Ron alone. Well, there's Mum and Dad and my little sister, but that's okay. I haven't seen Jenny for two years, so I'm as happy to be home as she is. She's only eleven years old and almost has a hard time to remember me. When Ron and I come down to breakfast on the first morning, she waits for us and asks:

"Justin, what do you think, do I get to go to Hogwarts, too? Or am I just a Muggle?" 

It seems that my parents have explained to her in more details that I'm a wizard. 

"I don't know, Jenny. You'll have to wait for the letter to come, I guess. But maybe we can find out. Here's my wand. Hold it in your hand."

She takes my wand with a bit of a shaky hand. 

"And now?"

"Now you say Lumos."

"Lumos."

The tip of my wand emits the light we're so used to producing with this spell. It glows nicely and then I say:

"To make sure I'll give you the spell that's putting the light out written down and don't say it. - Here."

She reads it off the slip of paper:

"Nox."

The light is gone. Ron grins widely and I do, too. Jenny will get that letter, I think.

"Well, I suppose we'll be shopping in Diagon Alley together this summer, Jenny!" I say.

Her eyes are bright when she returns my wand. 

"Do you really think so?"

"Well, the only reason you could not get a letter is if your magic wouldn't suffice, but I don't think so. If you weren't magic, then the wand would not have given you the light."

"Can I try something else?"

"Okay. Let's see, what could she do, Ron?"

"Wingardium Leviosa, she needs to swish and flick for that..."

"Good idea. But this might not work from the first try, Jenny, because you have to wave the wand like this - look!"

First I show her, then I guide her hand and finally I teach her the words. After several flops she finally lifts a sheet of paper into the air. 

"Do you believe me now?" I ask.

She grins. Gives me the wand back and runs to Mum to tell her. A few moments later Mum comes to the dining room, where Ron and I still eat our breakfast and asks:

"What nonsense have you told Jenny, Justin?"

"No nonsense, Mum, she could do two spells, one with wand movements, so I can tell that she is a witch. You'll get a letter for her, too..."

"Oh dear. I don't think I'm able to cope with TWO magical children. Are you sure?"

"Quite sure."

"Nothing doing then. Is everything alright, Ron, dear?"

"Yes, Mrs Finch-Fletchley, thank you very much..."

"Nonsense, Ron, you must call me Harriet now, you know!"

"Thank you, Harriet, I will."

"Good."

We're left to our own devices and I decide to show Ron the house first. He's quite impressed and becomes a bit subdued. I know what the reason is and I tell him frankly:

"Ron, do you worry, because my parents are fairly well situated? They're not very rich, believe me, but we have more than enough. Does that make you feel like you're worth less?"

Ron shakes his head, but I'm quite sure it plagues him.

"Forget about it, Ron. We'll have to start on our own feet after school and my father won't give me just anything I ask for. I'll have to prove myself, and I think he's right."

He smiles.

"I think, your father is an intelligent man, Justin."

"That's how he got that far. He had to learn for himself as well."

We are allowed to spend our days doing only what we like though. My parents take us on some outings and we go to the cinema once or twice. For Ron it means he learns much more about the Muggle world than we can even at the Sunnegg. For me it shows me how we will live in the best of both worlds after school. The two weeks just fly by and we get ready to move on to the Burrow. 

On the day before we leave there's an owl from Hogwarts. It brings my regular letter with the results of the end of year tests and the schoolbooks for this year. The letter for Ron finds us here, too, as does a letter for Jenny. I take the letter and send the owl back, since we have my own owl to send back with the reply. 

"Jenny! Jenny, come here, you have a letter!" I shout.

It's Saturday and I'm waking everyone up. Mum and Dad come running as if I had shouted that the house was on fire. Jenny shoots out of her room as well and when I wave the letter with the emerald writing she shrieks:

"My Hogwarts-letter???"

"Yes, your Hogwarts-letter! Come down and open it!"

My parents sigh. I'm happy for my sister though, she always envied my gift, now she finds she has it, too. She opens the letter and reads over it eagerly. Then she looks up and smiles.

"Justin, will you take me shopping?" she asks.

"Yes, Jenny, if Mum and Dad allow me to take you, I will. You won't mind to meet a few of my friends, will you?"

"No!" she shakes her head, "That's okay!"

"Good. The letters are quite early, this year. But listen, Jenny, the school year starts on September 1st only, so we have a lot of time. We won't forget you, but we haven't fixed a date to go shopping yet. So you have to be a bit patient."

"Okay."

Once we're ready to go to Ron's, Dad offers to drive us down to Devon. It shouldn't be more than three hours, he says. We're happy about that and reduce our stuff, so it fits in the trunk of the car. I've sent Neptune to Hogwarts with the reply to Jenny's letter, he'll find me at Ron's later on. I know that Ron gets tighter lipped the closer we get to his home. His Mum is still very close mouthed and held back whenever she's around us, but I think we have to make her see that Ron is no different, just because he prefers another boy to love. 

When we get there, Ron directs Dad to the Burrow and we climb out of the car. We find the way around the house to the backdoor, which leads directly into the kitchen. Ron opens it and calls:

"Mum! Dad! I'm home!" 

Mr. Weasley comes out of the living room and Mrs Weasley seems to come down the stairs. Ron gets hugged by his father and turns to his mother who allows him to pull her into a hug, too while Mr. Weasley comes over and greets me and my Dad. 

"Hello, Justin! It's nice to see you again. I trust you had a good time since the vacation started."

"Thank you, Mr. Weasley, we've had a very nice time. My younger sister got her Hogwarts-letter just the day before yesterday. She's totally excited now."

"Good for her. She'll like it for sure."

He and my father shake hands and Mr. Weasley invites him for an early dinner. 

"Thank you. I would have picked up something on the way, but this is much nicer."

"We wouldn't let you leave the house without a proper dinner. We're usually eating after five. Come in, it's much cooler inside."

We all go inside and I greet Mrs Weasley. She at least acts nice and says:

"Well, you surely want to bring your baggage up to Ron's room, dears!"

"Yes, Mum."

I follow Ron up the stairs until we reach his room. He turns and says:

"It's not much..."

"Who cares? All we need is a bed, isn't it?"

He grins. Then he pushes the door open and I follow him inside. It's a small room, but it's fine. We decide to just enlarge his bed with one of Siri's tricks. 

"Brilliant! That's all we need, I'll just get some more pillows for you and an extra blanket," Ron says.

We both enlarge our things back to their original size and get something comfortable on. When we return downstairs Ernie and Ginny have arrived through Floo from Ernie's place. And just an hour later it's Harry and Hermione's turn, they are brought here by Hermione's parents in the car. George, Fred and Angelina Johnson turn up for dinner as well. Mrs Weasley seems unfazed by the number of people at her table. She orders those of us who can use magic already outside and we set up a long table and gather chairs. Ron and I decorate the place a bit with lampions. Hermione, Harry and Ginny all have to wait for their birthday to be allowed to use magic here. They don't like it one bit. I understand it, because in the meantime we're all much too well used to use magic all the time. Well, it's only two weeks for Harry now, but Hermione has to wait until we get back to Switzerland.

**Hermione**

I'm in a bit of a pouting mood, because I have to leave my wand pocketed. But it mostly exempts me from doing chores. I get the opportunity to just chat with Angelina, Ginny or Mrs Weasley. She asks about the Commumirrors. I tell her about them and she's clearly impressed. Mr. Weasley passes and of course listens as well.

"This sounds absolutely fantastic, Hermione. You have done so well!" Angelina says.

"We'll have a date at the Ministry in four days, Hermione, I'll go with you," Mr. Weasley tells me.

"I can't wait. I really wonder what they think of the system. It's really good to cover the holes in wizarding communication..."

"Should be. I'm quite sure they're interested. But we have to be careful, so you keep the rights on the spells."

The meeting is held at the Department of Magical Transportation, which is also regulating the Floo system. The head of the Department is a Mr. Tanner. When Mr. Weasley and I enter he gives me a once over. I don't think the man is very sympathetic, but I'll have to live with it. He gets up, shakes our hands and introduces himself. Mr. Weasley introduces me and we take a seat. He sits down behind his desk and puts the tips of his fingers together.

"So, the way I understand this you have developed a magical system for telecommunication, Miss Granger?" He sounds doubtful.

"That's right. It's based on the original two way mirror system, which doesn't seem to be commonly known. I have developed spells to enhance it to be used like the Floo network. You want to communicate with my spells, you get registered and receive the spells as well as the Commumirror or Commumirrors. The device can be handheld and taken everywhere. I'm using the spell, 'call' the identification, the called party can simply reply by looking at and speaking into the Commumirror. The device allows a system analogue to the Muggle answering machine, you can leave your identification and/or a short message. I'm now in the process of developing the spells to use the means to send longer messages without a direct contact."

The man's eyes have grown wide and wider. Almost disbelieving he asks:

"Commumirrors?"

"That's what we named the system."

"Can you prove that it works?"

"Of course. - Here is my Commumirror. Of course it's only a small network that exists so far, but all of my friends have been supplied with their own Commumirror. We are fairly scattered right now, so if I am going to call one of them we should get a reply."

I'm pulling out my mirror and tap it with my wand, say the communication spell and call Padma. It takes a moment, then she replies:

"Hermione? Hey! Where are you?"

"Hi Padma, I'm at the Ministry, demonstrating the Commumirrors. This is a test to show how they work. - Would you like to say a few words to Miss Patil, Mr. Tanner?"

"Yes, please. - Miss Patil?"

"Yes, sir! I can hear you very well, you can just speak normally. We haven't tested it around the world yet, but the system works well long distance."

"I do hear you with an astounding clarity. I can also see you well. Thank you very much, I think that would be enough for a first demonstration."

I call Neville, the Burrow and Sirius to show that the mirror is not just a two way mirror.

"As you may know, if you use two way mirrors, they only work with each other. The Commumirrors work with any and all. The system excludes double calls so far. That means you cannot interfere with a running call, you get something like an occupied sign in a common telephone."

"Okay, Miss Granger, I'm really impressed. Do you have something like a documentation, so that we could talk about it in one of our department meetings and a possible meeting with the Minister?"

"Yes, of course. Here it is. It includes a Commumirror and the spell to call, though I have limited that to one hundred calls and you can only call a list of Commumirror owners as stated here. If the Ministry is interested in implementing the system I would like to tell you that I have already deposited the same documentation at a law firm to protect my rights on the implementation, regulation and exploitation of the system's income. I am also financially backed up to start the system as soon as I get a go ahead. I would like to offer to the Ministry to take over all registration against a fee, of which I take 25%. The amount is to be determined. The spells are protected and will only work as part of the system, they cannot be used wildly. I will be ready to finance 25% of the advertising campaign for the start-up. And lastly my rights on the system will last for one hundred years starting on the day of the start-up."

I think I've got him speechless. Mr. Weasley is quite pleased to see his colleague acting like a fish on dry land. 

"For your information I have stated the terms I want to have in a contract as a part of the documentary."

"Miss Granger, you have certainly done your work well. I will hand this in to our technical department and they will certainly contact you fairly soon. May I know how old you are?"

"I'll be seventeen in September. I start my seventh year of school in six weeks, sir. This documentation is the result of a challenge by my Charms teacher for the sixth year. He wanted us to invent some spells of our own. Because he knew I'd do everyone's work if I was in a group he gave me a challenge of my own. The idea is mine alone. Basically I wanted something that worked like Muggle mobile phones, but independent from Muggle telecommunication systems. Something magical. I'm Muggle-born, so I have grown up with the luxury of free telecommunication practically everywhere. I'm missing something similar in the wizarding world, where only apparating comes close in the sense of every time, everywhere. All other systems are bound to the Floo."

"...which you cannot use outside of Britain," he nods.

"Precisely. One of the persons we just called, Sirius Black, is in Switzerland."

"So, Professor Flitwick gave you this challenge to invent a spell of your own? How many spells did you need to get this going?"

"My Charms professor for the past two years has been Professor Remus Lupin, sir. Let's say, there are a number of spells I've created or modified. They're all described in the technical details and the plans in the documentary."

"This will be studied with care, Miss Granger. Can we contact you?"

"Your owl will either find me at the Burrow, where I'm staying with the Weasley family or at Sunnegg in Switzerland. The address is mentioned in the documentary."

"Is this time charmed?"

I smile.

"It is. You have one month. It is also copy protected. I know that I have created something useful and important, sir, I just want to make sure that I keep the rights on my work."

"Fairly understandable. I see that you are a very strong minded young lady. We will contact you soonest. Who is your legal representative? I have to ask this since you say you're not yet seventeen, thus for wizarding standards not yet of age, and since your parents are Muggles."

"Remus J. Lupin and Sirius Black."

"As in THE Sirius Black?" he inquires.

"Yes, THE Sirius Black. He has been my Transfigurations and Potions teacher at the safe house we have been for the past two years. And he'll remain to be my teacher for the last year, which is why you will still find me in Switzerland. The same goes for Professor Lupin."

"Interesting. Very well, Miss, that will be all for today then. We shall surely meet again."

We are dismissed. Mr. Weasley takes me down to his office and we discuss it for a while. He hasn't said one word, but I'm sure if the need would have come up he would have stepped in. 

"You handled Tanner very well, Hermione. He likes to intimidate people to manipulate them more easily. All in the interest of the Ministry though, he's not one to take personal gain out of something like this. Bit like Percy this one is. It was very good that you showed him immediately he wouldn't be able to push you around."

But my knees still shake. I have acted much more self assured than I actually felt, but I sensed the man would try to get all the stuff and information and then exploit it by conveniently forgetting me. Remus has suggested the law firm part. We have deposited the other documentary at a lawyer Mr. Weasley knows. He'll step in if there's a problem. I will not disclose him to the Ministry before the negotiations start for good. But now I'm slowly calming down. Mr. Weasley asks if I'm fine.

"Oh yes, now I'm fine again. I think I made the impression I wanted to leave, so I should be safe from exploit. That's really what I fear most, that's why Remus and I have security covered the whole documentary so strictly. It won't be easy to break Remus' safety spells."

"He's really a specialist in any kind of wards. I've set up the wards on the Burrow according to his specifications and it's worked great. No Death Eater was able to pass the wards after that first raid."

"Remus is great. I really love him a lot. He's held that household in firm but loving hands. And he's still been the best teacher I've ever had and that includes Professor Flitwick and Sirius. Remus is a natural at these things. While he's teaching you something on one side you have a ton of fun on the other and both at the same time. His style is hard to describe, but it's a success. He's as good teaching Charms as he's teaching Defence. And History has been absolutely great. We may fail the NEWTS, because we didn't learn what's on their list, but I bet every Galleon in Harry's considerable Gringotts vault, that we are the ones who learned useful History."

"Ron actually said something like that, too. I think, he's certainly an extraordinary man."

"You didn't have prejudices against him being a werewolf, did you, Mr. Weasley?"

"Hermione, I will admit to you that I had the werewolf prejudices everyone had, growing up with all the horror stories, but I don't think I voiced them. And then I met Remus and once I knew he was a werewolf I have to say that I could let go of these prejudices gladly. Besides, he's quite the charmer, you know."

I grin.

"Yes, he's that, at least once he warms up to someone. But he's got such a great big heart. Remus loves when others would have started to hate a long time ago. He is persistent. To be honest I wouldn't want to be someone Remus hates. Though I've yet to meet someone he truly hates. Apart from Death Eaters and Voldemort of course."

It's almost time for lunch, so I prepare to disapparate back to the Burrow. I'm glad that they at least let me get my apparition license already. I get back to the Burrow, where everyone wants to know how it went. I have to tell them in detail, before the subject is changed. I decide to help Mrs Weasley in the kitchen. When we get to talk about other things I tell her that we have chosen a wedding date. 

"You have? Oh, that's lovely! When is it?"

"1st August next year. I'll need your advice a lot, because I want it to be a wizarding wedding. If Professor Dumbledore permits, we'd like to hold it on the Hogwarts grounds. And we want it small, all our friends and what little family we have is enough. It's just a formality anyway."

"That sounds wonderful. Summer and on the Hogwarts grounds. Yes, I'm sure we'll find lots to do with that... are there any more details you know already?"

"Just that I want Ginny to be my maid of honour and Harry wants Ron or Sirius as best man. Or maybe he wants Sirius to lead the ceremony, we don't know yet. It's hard to choose if you have three people you'd love in that place. It's been much easier for me, since Ginny really is my best friend."

"Is she? That's nice to hear. Does she know already?"

"Does who know what?" Ginny asks, coming into the kitchen.

"No, she doesn't know yet, Mrs Weasley. But in a moment. - We've just been talking, Ginny and I told your Mum, that Harry and I have a wedding date. 1st August next year. And I'd like you to be my maid of honour."

"Wow! You really want ME to be your maid of honour? Thanks, Hermione, I'd love to!"

"Thanks, Ginny. As I've just said, you're really my best girl friend and the one I confide in best."

"That's true. I'm glad we get along so well."

"So am I!"

After lunch Ginny and I talk about it a bit longer on the porch swing. The boys have gone out to fly their brooms. Harry and I have been put up in Percy's old room, since Percy has moved out of the Burrow and Ginny has Ernie in her room. 

"I'm astonished that Mum has accepted these sleeping arrangements. She's acting so mean to Ron. She barely recognises Justin. It's really not what they deserve," Ginny remarks.

"Yes, I think so, too, but you can't force this. She'll come to terms, but she needs time to not lose too much face."

"That's stupid, but you've got Mum figured out totally. She always has to stand her ground."

"How are you with Ernie now? Still only sharing the bed?" I ask her suddenly.

She grins.

"That's what Mum believes. I've made the potion at the McMillan's house. Ernie's Mum has helped me. Before that we've used the spells."

"Good for you. So how do you like it?"

"Honestly, I love it. But Ernie was so excited, he totally botched the first time. And was almost devastated about it. I had to sooth his nerves and start again, then it worked just great. Now it gets better and better."

"That's great!"

"How's it for you and Harry?"

"He's opened up so much, Ginny. He's really enjoying himself and he's initiating it as often as I do, so I really think, it's great. He's doing great."


	14. Part 14

**Remus**

We are a bit sad to leave our love-nest. It's been two very intensive weeks, we've really concentrated on our relationship and it's done us a load of good. I can hardly look at Sirius without pouncing on him. But I think he feels the same. Let's just say - empty balls...

We share the driving back to the Sunnegg again. It's long and hot, but we get there in the end and take everything inside. All is in order, Dobby and Winky turn up immediately and are happy to have us back to spoil us. We have shopped for groceries on the way home and fill the fridge. Then Sirius sighs, because it's so hot outside and declares that since we're all alone here now we might as well shed what clothes we wear. I do throw a glance to where Dobby and Winky have vanished again. We've quartered them into the Stöckli now, because I think it's really a shame to keep them in the cellar. Since no one lives over in the small house we decided it would suit the two house-elves. 

So I agree and the clothes are gone and mostly stay gone until it starts to rain three days later. It has been a good feeling to leave clothes behind on that naturist's beach, the people were all naked after all, but it's even more liberating to drop one's clothes in everyday life. I mean I'm really not used to sit at my desk doing preparation work for the next school year in my birthday suit. Sirius thinks it's sexy. That's probably where my problem is, because it's less my own nudity, it's HIS. He sits at his own desk, opposite me and it becomes damn distracting. He's tanned to almost dark brown. His skin feels like velvet. His body looks more attractive than ever, because he's rebuilt that muscle tone nicely over the past two years. 

I study the list of spells to teach in seventh year. It's quite an amount of them and we'll have to work quite hard to learn them all. But they're all good examples for different techniques. Then one part of the schooling is going to teach them using spells without instruction. Working out simply from a spell-book how to actually use the spell. And these aren't easy spells which are taken out of a spell compendium in the library. I go up to the library and look for the book, which I find after a while. Leafing through it I return to the living room, where Sirius ambushes me. 

Now how am I supposed to prepare when there's a sexy Animagus jumping on me from the sofa? Especially a completely naked sexy Animagus. The book lands on the floor, Siri and I land on the carpet and we're busy for the next one or two hours, wouldn't remember so exactly. 

That's how we spend the next days. We get a couple of owls from the kids, telling us that they're well and that they miss us. 

Then we decide on a rainy day that we need to get our books for the next school year and other stuff, such as Harry's birthday gift. So we get dressed in more solid clothing and apparate directly behind the Leaky Cauldron and first look for Harry's birthday gift. He's been ogling an astronomical model for a long time and we decided to give him one. We have it sent directly to the Burrow on the morning of Harry's birthday as we will stay at home this time. We think they need these few weeks away from us for once. 

Hermione has sent us a long letter about the development of her proposition to the Ministry. This is hopefully going to work out for her. She's so young and brilliant. I do hope we can manage that she's not cheated out of the profits that invention could bring. She's done well to place pressure on the Ministry idiots. I'm sure they think they can take this thing and shove her aside.

Sirius pulls me past the apothecary to Flourish & Blotts. He doesn't even cross the alley to pass at Quality Quidditch Supplies. We get the books we need and then he looks over to the Quidditch shop and says:

"Well, not this year, but next... might look for some tickets for the Holyhead Harpies now and then..."

"Still holding up the ladies' flag? You've always liked them..."

"Well, now that Angelina Johnson and Alicia Spinnet have made reserve chasers there I'll be a fan again! I've seen them play and they're superb!"

We slowly walk back to the Leaky Cauldron, discussing everyday things. On the way we get stopped here and there by people who know us. It's very strange to meet people casually on the street and just exchange a few friendly words before moving on. That would have been normal seventeen years ago, but for fifteen years people have feared the name Sirius Black almost as much as the name Voldemort. Sirius is still wary of the change in other people's attitudes against him. 

Sirius decides he needs some new robes. We have mostly worn Muggle clothes in the past two years and both of us can do with some new robes. 

"Come on, Moony, it's time we get some decent wizard's clothes..."

I smile. Sometimes he just loves to spend money. He's bought me a wardrobe full of stuff over the past two years, but everything is standard Muggle wear. So we enter Madam Malkin's. She's there herself today. I must have been in here the last time when we got fitted for James and Lily's wedding. Sirius smiles at her.

"Hello... Mr. Black?" she asks.

"Very right," he confirms.

"What can I do for you, gentlemen?"

"Some new robes? I'd like three sets of everyday robes and a cloak for the both of us... for fall and winter."

"Very well. Do you have any special colours in mind?"

"Earth tones, maybe olives or mustard yellow, burnt orange for my lover..."

She looks me up and down and nods. I'm blushing and glare at Sirius, but he casually leans against the counter while he waits for the lady to return with fabric swatches and colour books. 

"These are some we can make..."

Sirius lets me choose, so I pick an olive, a slightly dusty Bordeaux red and there's indeed a darkish mustard yellow which would probably look good on me. Then it's about the style and she hands me several different ones. Sirius holds them in front of me, while I look into a mirror. There's one form that looks very comfortable and I pick it to try it on. It has cuffs on the sleeves and a straight standing collar. It has buttons only about halfway down the chest and is flowing to the floor.

"Lovely, works for the Bordeaux, but doesn't work on the olive and the yellow. Those two colours ask for something less severe, love. How about you try this with the shawl collar?"

It's another style that looks comfortable. Sirius looks around and turns up with a very nice belt, like on those medieval paintings, it is a bit like a chain, quite heavy, comes over the hips and lets a longish tail hang down below the hips. Madam Malkin waits until I have tried the first robe, then measures and drapes the chain around me, pulls the fabric up a bit and looks quite content.

"Well spotted, Mr. Black, he's going to look sensationally in Bordeaux. I would suggest a few embroidered lines on the cuffs and the collar for this one. Gold, like the chain."

The colour of the robe I'm wearing to try is black. Madam Malkin waves her wand and I can see what it will look like in Bordeaux. I am not unhappy, because I look about ten years younger. Then she adds the embroidery on the cuffs and the stiff collar. Sirius whistles. 

"Wow, Moony! You look simply amazing!"

"You really like it?"

"And how much I like it. Don't you?"

I just nod. Then I throw another glance into the mirror. It's really quite a change. I'm still tanned and I hardly recognise myself. 

"You're beautiful, love! On to the other one then..." Sirius commands and I change the robe for the other one. 

It's a much more casual style, very comfortable and I love the soft flannel immediately. The shawl collar looks nice. It opens up just above the collar bone and falls in a wave over my shoulder and a bit down the back, but not enough to be used as a hood. The sleeves are very wide, but they, too, are taken together in a soft cuff. If the other set is flowing, this one's even wider. But the soft fabric takes care of the folds, they don't disturb and the belt looks just as good on this style. I look up at Sirius and smile. He just puts his arms around me and kisses me. 

"It's perfect, Madam Malkin. The first style in Bordeaux with the embroidery, the second style for the olive and yellow," he tells her casually, "And the belt."

She gives the order to her co-workers, then Sirius pulls me to the cloaks. He picks one with a glance sideways at me. It's also black, but I'm sure it's to be had in a dark brown. He drapes it around me and pushes me in front of the mirror.

"How about that?"

"You're a genius, Siri..." I mumble.

He's done it in one swift grip. Found the perfect cloak for me. It's finest wool and feels so soft and so light that it doesn't seem like I'm wearing a cloak at all. 

"Dark brown?" Madam Malkin asks.

Sirius nods.

"I've got the perfect colour, sir. Here. Same fabric as this one, a lovely chestnut. It's quite dark, but very elegant."

"That's good. This one then."

"Now you, Padfoot..."

"Yes, yes... I think one marine blue, not too dark. One black. One Bordeaux, too."

"Good choice, Mr. Black. Here's some examples."

He looks through the swatches, picks a blue one, then the same Bordeaux as I have and finally looks at the styles. 

"I'd say that the more severe one would fit you well, too, sir," Madam Malkin suggests.

Sirius gets draped in the robe, looks at his reflection in the mirror and I stare. Gosh, Sirius in Muggle clothes is usually sexy, but this is Sirius in an elegant robe, fitted with a silver belt and he looks the old noble family he represents. Looking at him I'm in awe. He's not only beautiful, but now that he's reaching the end of his thirties he looks the mature wizard at the first prime of his power. Walking in a robe like that and a black cloak over it, wizard's hat on his head he would be able to scare a lot of people. Tiny Madam Malkin looks him up and down and I imagine she's thinking the same thing.

"The black one. Silver embroidery..." she says in a low voice and waves her wand. 

Sirius looks smashing! I tell him in German that he'd better be prepared for an assault, as soon as we feel the floor under our feet in Switzerland. He laughs, throws his long hair on his back and all I can do is stare. 

"It's perfect, Sirius. I'd take this for the black one, too..."

"The black one then."

He tries something with a more casual upper part which almost looks like the button line on a polo shirt and even the collar is similar. The sleeves have no cuffs and are fitting. It's a bit less loose than mine and would look best with a regular belt. Madam Malkin produces one in the same material as the chosen fabric. It definitely looks more casual, but would still be more than okay for teaching. Finally for the Bordeaux coloured fabric he finds another style, also with wider sleeves and again with a more flowing robe. It has an elegant collar, folded back in a cardigan style but starting high up on the chest. It looks a bit like a sailor's shirt with a square end on his back for the collar. I smile again, when I look into the mirror. Yes, he's pleased with himself. 

My robes have been done in the meantime, the cloak follows suit and everything gets neatly stacked into a bag. Then we wait for Siri's robes while he picks a black cloak. He finds one that doesn't only fit him it looks so bloody good I want to tear it off his body. I give him a slightly predatory glance, which he clearly understands. It's the full moon in just two more days, so I'm even a bit more keen than usual to get him laid.

"Can you hold what you just promised?" he whispers in my ear.

"You bet."

**Sirius**

Should have known. He always holds his promises. We get back home and he just banishes all our purchases into the living room and undresses me right in the front room! We stay there until we feel the need of having something more comfortable under our arses, so we apparate up into our bed. And by Merlin! He's hard again!

He's simply incredible. We're at it for the next three hours and when we finally fall asleep we're totally spent. Both of us. When was HE totally spent the last time? Wow. 

**Remus**

Sirius has gone for a trip alone. I'm still so tired from our lovemaking last night I don't mind to just get a little more sleep, but I move outside to the garden. I wake up from a very extended nap on my large blanket under the apple tree to find Sirius reading next to me. When I open my eyes he looks up and bends down to kiss me. He has a couple of books next to him and I ask:

"What's that you read?"

"'Bout what we could do to have kids of our own, Remy..."

I'm awake in an instant.

"You want children? Of our own?" I ask.

"If it's possible without having to actually sleep with a woman," he says, his eyes dancing with mirth. 

I grin. He'd really abhor that. Then I get serious. I pick up two of the books. Both are about parenting in general and the one he holds in his hands is titled: "So You're a Gay Wizard and Want to Be a Parent?"

There's a book about how gay wizards can go about becoming parents? I stare at Sirius and he hands me another book: "Gay Parents".

"What do the books say?"

"I've not read much yet, but this one says there's an easy way if we find a woman who plays along. We can inseminate her with a spell, we don't need to touch her, she doesn't need to touch us. That's one method. There are more adventurous ones. Even ones that shorten the gestation period, but personally I think that doesn't sound very trustworthy."

"With a spell? Hm. We'd need to find someone..."

"I'm thinking of an ad in the local wizarding newspaper, not the Daily Prophet."

"Worth a try."

"It says here we can inseminate her with the sperm of one partner and repeat the process a few days later with the sperm of the other partner. Results in twins. And the spell would be to get her to ovulate within three hours. Then the insemination has to take place within at the latest 24 hours. There's an additional spell to emphasise the fathers' traits in the baby, overruling the mother's dominant ones."

"Sounds not altogether too adventurous. It's all about finding the right person. - Are you sure it's a good idea, Siri?"

"I've just been thinking. It's getting more and more peaceful now, we'll return to Hogwarts and we'll possibly grow old there just like Filius or Edith, but I'm feeling like this can't be all. I'd like to do now what James and Lily did so long ago, I'd like to have something to carry on what we started. To see the life cycle repeat itself. To see children growing up and to see them leave and have families of their own. Maybe the Noble and Most Ancient House of the Blacks will take a better turn if I pass it on. And then I'd also love to have a child from you! A little one with those freckles on its nose and that wonderful smile you have. And finally I admit that I'm longing for a chance to experience what I missed with Harry while we were all suffering in our own personal hell. And who knows, I might give Harry and Hermione a good idea..."

"They're too young to go about being parents, Sirius!" I say.

"Yes, now. But not in a year or two."

I don't think about it for a long time. I know it's the one thing I'm really longing for and the chance is too good to pass up. Unbeknownst to me Sirius must have mulled the same thoughts in his head and now that he's had them thought out he goes about doing something to get what he wishes. And pulls me along. I happily accept being pulled along for the ride. One for each of us, it would be perfect. We'd be busy for the next twenty years.

We go about that letter and two hours later Anana is out of the house with an ad to the local wizarding newspaper stating that two wizards are looking for a witch to carry out a long term task for them. Owl your interest to Sunnegg.

The ad is in the next issue. Now we have to wait for offers. We get seven witches who seem interested and in the end there's one who would accept to actually do it. She's a 35 years old witch from the eastern part of Switzerland. When we talk with her we both get the impression that she has more than half a brain. We ask her why she would do it and she admits that she needs money to support her studies. It's clear that we don't expect anyone to do this for free, so we tell her that we would indeed give her money, one half when the insemination has taken place, the other half when the babies would be born. Sirius makes her a fairly gracious offer and we give her two days to consider it. 

Two days later she's back. We have asked a wizarding solicitor to assist the contract and it's written out and signed by the next day. I have a fairly hard time to get used to the thought we would become parents once we get through this! The message sinks in when she turns up for the actual performance of the insemination, which we have asked Poppy to execute. 

Poppy reacts to my owl post and apparates to Sunnegg a day later. I'm all alone again, as Sirius has gone out for the shopping. So I'm sitting outside, busying myself with some preparation work for the next term when she turns up.

"Good morning, Remus!"

"Hello, Poppy! It's good to see you again!"

I get up and hug her. She looks up to me and smiles.

"You're looking splendid, Remus! I've never seen you looking so healthy like these past two years!"

"I've never felt better, Poppy."

"So, for what do you need me then?" she asks.

"It's a bit delicate. Siri and I found a young woman who is willing to carry a child of ours to term for us. We need a healer for the insemination."

I have yet to find something to shock Poppy Pomfrey! What a wonderful woman she is. She just smiles at me and says:

"Wow. That's very nice of that young woman. When would it take place?"

"Immediately. We have done some reading and found out that it can be done with a spell, which activates her ovulation and another spell to inseminate her. Both spells together, within the right timeframe, should result in a pregnancy. The procedure is to be repeated within three days with the second partner if twins are desired. We do want two of them and she agreed."

"Did you put this down somewhere, Remus?"

"We did. She's signed a contract."

"And you're paying her?"

"She says she needs money for her studies. So Sirius has made her a fairly well-sized offer. She accepted. This way she'll be able to concentrate fully on her specialized studies instead of doing it next to working. She'll be done in a quarter of the time if she doesn't have to worry about money."

"Good. Where is Sirius now?"

"Out shopping for groceries. He'll be back soon and we can do it tomorrow if you like."

"Okay, no problem, I gladly help you there. This really should be done by a healer. Would you give me the book with the spell? So I can study it overnight..."

"Yes, of course."

I summon the book and hand it to her. The place is marked, she opens the book and quickly reads over the part. Then she nods and says:

"Yes, this is clear - no big deal. Have you thought this over well, Remus? You'll have twins! That's a bit of work, you know!"

"I think, we did. We have nine months of time to get ready for them. Then they will be born just before the break and we can settle in with them before we start the new term at Hogwarts. Shouldn't be too difficult to get used to them. During the day, when we teach, Dobby and Winky can watch them. Winky is very good with small children."

"Should work out. Albus will be pleased when he hears about that! May I tell him?" Poppy asks with a cheeky grin.

"Yes, Poppy, you may."

The next day we introduce her to the young witch, whose name is Miranda Mahler. At first Poppy puts her through a thorough examination, then she casts the spell to activate the ovulation. After several hours we're asked to produce the necessary semen. As it had been recommended we have been abstinent for several days, so now I get Sirius to make the start and hand the vial containing his sperm to Poppy who properly inserts it where it's supposed to go. Miranda is asked to remain lying on the bed for another while, then Poppy casts the spell which will transfer Siri's traits to the baby. We then arrange the second meeting, when it will be my turn. 

Both of them are back three days later. Poppy first checks that the first insemination has been successful. She smiles and tells us that this has been the case, then she casts the spell again for a second ovulation to take place. I find it a bit embarrassing to go out and masturbate for the necessary amount of semen, but Sirius does the same thing for me as I've done for him a few days before and it's not as bad as I've expected it to be. The ritual takes place for a second time and the trait spell is cast as well. Then Poppy casts an additional spell and tells us that this will be a temporary binding of the birth mother to the fathers. 

Once Miranda is up again we arrange for the money to be transferred to her account. She's asked to remain in contact with Poppy for the pre-natal checks. The first one is to find out if the second insemination has worked out, which seems to be the case. I can feel my heart beat like mad. We'll become parents. We've actually done it and there are two tiny lives growing in that young woman's womb who are our making and who will be our children. Sirius pulls me close that night and we sigh our hopes and our joy into each other's mouths. 

Molly will certainly chide us for another 'rash decision', but I know this will work out well. We will do well as parents and it will be good for us. Important, too, because it's a basic need that's in us to reproduce. We'll only be happier for having done it this way than using any dangerous methods that would have involved only the two of us. 

Two days after that the kids announce their return to the Sunnegg. The first ones to come home are the six who are currently at the Burrow. Then another week later Draco, Blaise, Padma and Parvati join us as well. Miranda has agreed to stay in contact and so we see ourselves forced to inform the students of the babies to be right away. When all are back and we have our first dinner together, Sirius asks for their attention.

"Err... there's something Remus and I have to tell you all..." he starts.

"You sound so guilty, what have you done?" Ron asks with a cheeky grin.

"Well, we decided we wanted to become parents. So now there's a young lady who is carrying our twins who should be born some time in late April," Sirius says without stopping for breath, just to have it out.

Everyone around the table goes silent. And then they start to grin, one by one, until finally all of them are hooting and laughing.

"Really? You did that? No joke?" Draco asks.

"No joke. We really did that. It was easier than we thought."

"Wow," Hermione whispers.

"So that means our NEWTS revision sessions will be interrupted by feeding and bathing newly born babies! How nice!" Ginny remarks.

"It's still a long time until then and we wanted to have it under way, so we'll still be there for you guys, after all it would have been worse if the due date would have been just when you have to leave for Hogwarts. We'll just take the little ones with us," I tell them.

"Now there's some fun... Remus and Sirius becoming Daddies," Blaise says. 

"I think, it's brilliant," Hermione says.

"You do?" Sirius asks her.

"Yes, I do! You need it. And you'll do great as parents. Not to mention that I know a certain headmaster we all know will be very pleased," she insists

"Poppy was pleased. So I guess, Albus Dumbledore should already know about the fact that there's a mini-version of each of us is on the way as I've given her permission to tell him. Haven't heard anything from him yet though," I say.

"Now, since Harry and Hermione are using Hermione's room we thought we might change Harry's room to a nursery, if that would be alright with you, Harry."

"That's perfectly alright with me. Which one will be my godchild, Remus' or yours, Siri?" Harry asks nonchalantly, and I gasp.

We haven't even thought of something like that yet, and now Harry casually asks which one would be his godchild! Sirius is quite astonished, too.

"Whichever you choose, mate," Sirius says.

It's quite clear that Ron, Hermione and Ginny will be the other godparents. But it all seems to be so far in the future yet. It all went very fast, too. It's barely two weeks since the decision had been made. We've gone about the execution of the plan immediately and now it's done. I'm still a bit in awe about it all.

"We'll have to draw for it," Harry says with a smirk.

"But before you can even think of changing nappies and feeding bottles you have a whole school year to get through," I remark, "are you ready for that?"

"We are!" they all assure me.

Hermione has news about her Commumirrors. The Ministry is now evaluating them in earnest, because the people have realised the potential in the invention. Hermione's solicitor has agreed to lead the negotiations in her best interest. If all goes well, the new means of communication for the wizarding world can be introduced by the end of the year. Until then, the Ministry would look for people to register and help test the system. Several manufacturers have already been contacted for a mass-production of hand-held, pre-charmed mirrors for the purpose. At first, the Weasley-twins' Diagon Alley shop would be the first place to sell the mirrors to the public. 

"This is going to be big business, Hermione! You don't have to work a day in your life, you'll see," Draco predicts.

"Well, we'll see. I'll certainly profit from it once there are enough subscribers. Because for the next one hundred years I'll keep the percentage from the Ministry profits. People can call as much, often and long as they like, they are just going to pay a yearly fee. Which will be in the range of about ten galleons, and maybe twenty or so sickles for the mirror, I will get 25% of the overall proceeds," Hermione explains.

"You'll be filthy rich before you're twenty, then," Draco comments with a smirk.

"And all my own doing!" She beams proudly.

**Sirius**

It's probably the craziest thing I've ever done. I have thought over my motivations over and over again since we've gone through with it. Just some whim? Or the stirring of the Black family pride to reproduce? After all there's no one else left in my family now to carry on the name. And I can start a Black family of the Light Side. I don't even care what gender my child will be, I welcome a girl or a boy, there's just that incredible need to have a family of my own. I am perfectly happy with my lover. The children will be the completion of what we are to each other. He'll have mine, I'll have his and we'll love them both to bits. 

That I would like to have what I would have had with Harry if not for all the shit in our lives has certainly a large part in the decision. But while this might have been one of my infamous rash decisions - Molly Weasley will surely tell me that it was - I'm sure I'm going to do well. And I know that Remus has been thinking about it, he didn't have to tell me. I know how much he loves children, so he'll do even better than I. Easily. Our children will be raised with love. All I hope is that everything will be okay with Miranda. She's not made an unstable impression or anything, but we have to see that she remains in contact until the babies are born. They'll be slightly uneven twins. But that will just make them more individual. I can hardly wait to look a tiny version of Remus in the eyes. 

The first fun part of the whole thing will be the decision on the names. I have no idea so far. Only one: it will NOT be a star of any kind! Since I intend to break with the family tradition of raising dark wizards or witches I will start right with the name. And Tonks doesn't have to be afraid that a child of ours will be tortured with a name like hers either. I think we'll have to get another few books to ponder about the names.

Once the teens know about the future family members they start coming in with name suggestions. It becomes like a game and we take it in good fun. Remus and I look at each other and smile enigmatically and tell them that we'll see.

They're all set now for the new school year and once the first excitement about the babies is over we can concentrate on what is important for them. 

"Would the usual schedule still be okay with you or do you want us to change something?" I ask before the start of term.

"It's okay with me. For me you don't have to change anything," Hermione says and shrugs her shoulders.

"Fine with me as well..." Justin adds, "it's so known by now we don't even have to think about what subject the next lesson will be."

Seems they're all okay with it, so we maintain the schedule the way we've had it in the past two years. We add an extra period to Potions to have more time for the more complex potions we will be making. Arabella has chosen some very complex ones for the seventh years and it's going to be demanding. But there are a few less over all, so we should actually be through a bit faster than the Hogwarts seventh years, because we do one period more on Thursday. 

There's not much new in Transfiguration anymore, so we will work over all forms of transfigurations they know and practice them intensively. I'd like to see them transfiguring things without losing much thought about the how. Give them something and tell them to turn it into so and so and see them do it flawlessly. Should be fun...

And I've got to intensify my own study of potions. I will be teaching it at Hogwarts after this and that will be too demanding that I can still take off time to do it then. So this year I'll have work through the week. I need to do more in the study of the theory and the preparation of some of the standard lectures. Actually I start looking forward to teaching at Hogwarts. It will be a lot more work than here, that's for sure. We'll still spend weekends here and of course all vacations and I really hope to see many of the kids back now and then. 

"You're far away, Padfoot," Remus says.

I'm startled out of my reflections. He looks at me with a smile and I admit:

"Been thinking."

"'Bout what?" he asks.

"Lots actually. Preparation work I need to do for Hogwarts next year. I'll take the opportunity when we bring the kids to Hogwarts for the NEWTS to look for a suitable classroom. I'm not going to teach in the dungeons, as I said."

"And we can share an office, if you like..."

"I'd love that."

He beams. We've worked together so well here, I'd really miss having him close. Wouldn't want to be alone in an office. 

"That means we'll have to talk Dumbledore into giving us a larger room, because the Defence office I had last time was definitely rather small. But I suppose he'll be pliant in this matter... after all we want to be content to do good work."

"Yes, but there are X abandoned classrooms. They're nicely big enough for an office for two. We'll make it nice and cosy like this here."

I sigh. So much we'll have to organise. That's going to be fun with two newly born children. But we'll share the work, so it should work out well. 

**Justin**

Two weeks before the term starts we plan to go to the Diagon Alley to shop for the school materials. I have already talked to Jenny through my parents' Commumirror and fixed the date with them and her. I'll pick her up and apparate her to the Diagon Alley. It IS amazing, how much simpler things get once we're allowed to apparate!

I leave a bit earlier than the others to fetch my sister. We'll meet them at the Leaky Cauldron. I apparate directly to my parents' house.

"Hey everyone! Are you ready to leave, Jenny?" I ask.

"Oh, you've given me a fright, Justin!" Mum calls.

"Sorry, Mum!"

"This is really scary, the way you just turn up here, Justin!"

"But it's so comfortable. Two minutes ago I left the others and now we'll meet them at the Leaky Cauldron..."

"Still frightening, Justin, but I'll get used to it, I guess. Anyway, here's a purse with the money you need to get Jenny equipped. And this is yours. I hope, it's enough to get you through the term."

"Thanks, Mum. I'm sure it is. I've still got a bit left over from last term. I'll bring Jenny back as soon as we're through everything, okay?"

"Fine! Have a very nice day, you two!"

"I can't wait anymore, Justin, come on, let's go!" Jenny squeals. 

I take her by the hand and apparate both of us to the Leaky Cauldron. I'm quite relieved that it works. We have done it a bit with Remus and Sirius, but I haven't done it over such a long stretch yet. Now I know that I can do it. We meet the others and first proceed to the bookshop, where we get all our new books and then the supply shop to have a refill of everything from parchment over ink and quills to Jenny's telescope and her dragonhide gloves.. When we move on to get her cauldron and the potions kit, the others go their merry ways. Ron stays with me though and we get all of the supplies. The last thing to do is to first get her robes and then her wand. We tackle the robes shop first. She's very pleased with the school robes. A cloak and a wizard's hat are added to the pile and we pay for everything. 

She's very excited by now, because she'll get her wand now. We enter Ollivanders' and the old man comes out to greet us. He starts to measure Jenny, always commenting on this or that and telling her that the wand chooses the witch. It takes a while until she finds one that reacts to her, but he's delighted and packs it up. She has one with a unicorn's hair as a core. She's most happy with it. 

After that Ron and I accompany Jenny home.

"Jenny, as soon as you're settled in at Hogwarts I want to know all about your sorting, do you hear me?"

"As if I could keep that to myself, Justin. I wonder what house I'll be in..."

"Usually no Muggle-born children get sorted to Slytherin, Jenny, and all other houses are just fine," Ron says.

"Good. Then I don't mind."

"Have a great trip there, don't worry, that you know no one on the train, you'll soon make friends at Hogwarts! There will be quite a lot of others who have less of an idea about it than you!" I tell her.

"I'll be fine, Justin! It's a bit of a shame that you can't be there..."

"I'm sorry about that, too. But you'll enjoy it anyway. It's not said, that you will land in the same house as I did."

We return home to the Sunnegg, where the others have already put their new stuff away and go about their fun. We do the same and meet some of them in the common room.

**Harry**

I don't think they could have surprised us more. They're going to have children. That should be quite fun actually. I've overcome my initial shock and now I am almost impatient. It's still very new and it's going to take a long time until the two little ones arrive. I wonder what they'll have. Two boys, two girls or one each? I think, one of each would be the nicest thing. And I'll be a godfather, too! Actually that's only natural after Siri's been my godfather. I think, I'd like to be the godfather of the girl, if there is one. If there are two girls, I don't mind which one. We'll probably all want to baby-sit them! It's funny that no one in the group has done more than a bit of teasing.

Hermione's received word from the technical department of the Department of Magical Transportation. Her Commumirrors are going on sale by mid-October and will start working on the 1st December. We original users get our names pre-registered of course and upon Hermione's wish we get it for free. The advertising campaign starts by mid-September and will go on for several months. There will be ads on Quidditch matches, in the Daily Prophet, the Quibbler and every other wizarding publication, posters on the advertising walls along the Diagon Alley and spots on the WWN. I think, Draco is right, she'll be rich before she's twenty. Especially once the system gets extended to other countries. 

It's going to be madness once it's coming out. She'll be drowning in the press interest. We'll have to start to protect our privacy all over again. But I know that Remus won't hesitate to re-instate the anti-apparition wards the minute he feels there will be reporters swarming in.

**Remus**

We have to think about warding our grounds again. This time not against Death Eaters but against a wave of journalists once Hermione's invention becomes known. I will certainly not allow anyone to disturb her privacy and her schooling. George and Helen have already asked me to keep her out of the press as well as I can and I've promised them that I'm not keen on having that kind of riffraff on my grounds. 

Of course she'll need a bit of exposure, but that will be done through regular press conferences. Maybe one or two exclusive interviews. She is quite happy to hide behind Sirius' and my back.

Term starts with our customary dinner on 1st September and classes start right the next day. Justin receives an owl from Hogwarts in the evening and he grins quite happily, because it's from his little sister. 

"Jenny's been sorted into Gryffindor! She's all happy and loves the Gryffindor tower and her first lessons have passed well, too. That's great. I'll have to send her a letter back. She'll love the owl deliveries in the mornings."

"That's great, Justin," I say.

"She'll be happy to have you two as her teachers next year!"

We get back into the routine of classes very quickly, though we're all missing Neville, Mandy and Morag. We're getting letters from them on a fairly regular basis though. The first one comes from Morag, on the weekend after the start of term. It's addressed to Siri and I, but I read it for everyone:

"Hello there, my Swiss gang!

I've returned to Hogwarts and when I arrived, Professor Dumbledore asked me to his office to clear where I would be staying. He's offered to re-sort me, which was a very strange thing and so I decided I'd give it a try. I entered the Great Hall and was taken first to be sorted. The hat wanted to put me back to Slytherin at first, but I thought that would be stupid, not only would I be all alone there, I don't really see myself as a Slytherin anymore. So it bluntly asked me what I wanted and I thought anything but the dungeons. I didn't know the Sorting Hat could laugh. Suggested a tower and said I wasn't quite fit for Ravenclaw, so it put me into Gryffindor. It was quite funny actually. 

So I walked to the Gryffindor table. And noticed how very few students my old house has left. Most of them were completely unknown to me. Some fifth and sixth years looked at me angrily, but I couldn't care less. It's strange that there are no seventh years left. It was not a nice view. Lavender called me over to her side. As you know, she and Dean are the Gryffindor prefects. Neville was already sitting next to her and opposite of Seamus. I was actually quite glad to be able to sit down next to them. 

So I'm not only a guest in Lavender's dorm, I'm a new Gryffindor. It's quite okay and that year will pass quickly, I'm sure. Classes have started well. Already had the first Potions class, together with the Ravenclaws, so I paired up with Mandy. Professor Figg is doing a great job. She's quite indulgent and you should see the classroom! It has changed considerably. Much brighter now. Lots of frilly tablemats and things around! Well, as bright as it can get in the dungeons. 

I hope to hear from you guys soon! 

Love

Morag."

It sounds like she's quite happy to be back. I'm glad that she has taken this path, it will really give her more opportunities. 

Our students get more work loaded on their shoulders than they have ever had before. It is their seventh year and they have to sit NEWTS at the end of it. So they toil in the library on many a long evening. Sirius and I are quite glad it's them and not us. 

As soon as the first information about the Commumirrors is out over the WWN, the reporters try to raid our house. The wards have been set up though and anyone who tries to come in is sent back with the information that interviews are only available by appointments through Hermione's solicitor, Mrs June Winter. After a week of people running against our wards it dies a bit down. Mrs Winter pays us regular visits and sends all possible information through owl post. And of course she's already fitted with a working Commumirror. 

We keep everything away from Hermione. There are official Ministry statements and there is a press conference she will attend at the Ministry on 3rd October. We all apparate to the Ministry on Friday for a big reception, then there will be the press conference on Saturday. 

**Hermione**

I'm in a rather grumpy mood because of this press conference, but I have to pull myself together, because of course this will serve to get the Commumirrors known. We get to the Ministry on Friday after classes. All of us have been invited to a reception, so all of us are donned in dress robes. Harry and I have bought ours on our last trip to the Diagon Alley. First we're being introduced to the Minister. As if we didn't already know Fudge. Then we get introduced to all the other big shots at the Ministry and some of the British wizarding high society. Then there is a speech and a dinner and after that there is a ball. 

I hate it, but it's clear to me, that I'll have to accept to dance with many people. I do manage a few dances with Harry though and of course that's food for the press. Harry isn't the "Boy Who Lived" and the "Vanquisher of You-Know-Who" for no reason. He's been left alone after he vanquished Voldemort, mostly because Dumbledore has kept the press out of our Swiss home and because at that time the location of our safe house was really kept a secret. But that protection is gone now. We know we'll have to fend for ourselves to be left alone. It's probably part of growing up. But that doesn't mean I like it any more.

The evening is quite nice though and we spend the night at a hotel in Diagon Alley. The next morning we're back at the Ministry, where we are led to a big, but stuffy room. There is a dais where I will sit with the Minister and my solicitor. At first they bombard Fudge with questions, then it's my turn. I strictly answer only the ones which actually concern themselves with the Commumirrors. If anyone asks about Harry's and my relationship I have the standard reply: no comment. It seems like I'm in that room for hours. It seems I'm explaining the system twenty times and I think by now it should be fairly clear. I demonstrate it by calling some of my friends and even Mandy, who's at Hogwarts, just to show that it works everywhere. Finally I get really sick and tired of the whole thing and I ask Mrs Winter to end it.

She gets up promptly and announces that this is the end of the conference. We leave the room and I can return home with the others. Two weeks after the interview the twins start selling the mirrors and register the first clients. 

**Fred**

It's a madhouse! We have set up a part of our store to sell the mirrors and register the users. There is a huge queue outside of our shop when we open it in the morning and while George tends to the joke shop, which runs a bit more quiet than through the summer vacation, I take position for the registration of Hermione's Commumirrors. We have ordered about five thousand mirrors. We have already received written pre-orders for about three thousand of them from several parts of the world and Britain mostly for business people. The shop is being run over by interested clients and of course we're totally swamped. I call Tonks and cry for help and she turns up with some of her friends in the afternoon to guard the door and let the people in and out one by one. I have already sold over two hundred mirrors and registered an equal amount of users. They pay the first year cash, so they can get to use the mirrors soonest. 

By the evening I'm totally run down. I get home and Angelina, quite tired herself from a harsh training session with the Harpies orders me to get an employee immediately. George and I send an ad to the Daily Prophet the same evening. By Monday we have a few people interested and George interviews them while I tend to the shop again. I didn't know there were THAT many wizards in Britain! But by the end of the first week we get visitors to buy the Commumirrors from all over Europe and the news has already been spread to the States as well. We get swamped with owl post from interested sellers in the States, Australia and New Zealand. 

I can't believe it. It's not that I'm really surprised, because I've always known that Hermione has created something really ingenious. She's filled one of the really big holes in the wizarding world and seemingly she's the only one who so far thought of this. I suppose that many will slap themselves for not having had the idea. 

By the time the system actually allows the start-up - all the Commumirrors had been barred until December 1st - we have already sold the second batch of five thousand Commumirrors. Once the people start using them we get even more interest. Especially once it gets clear that the system works quite flawlessly and that whatever little problems turn up can usually be fixed quickly. We have now two regular shop assistants who are only tending to the Commumirrors business. Soon it gets to be as normal to see people in the Diagon Alley talking into their Commumirrors as it is to see Muggles on the street talking into their mobile phones. 

We keep both businesses strictly separated. The Ministry has granted us 20% of the proceeds, but we have all of our expenses. One subscription costs 15 galleons a year and we usually get the first year paid in cash. Out of each subscription sold we get three galleons. Hermione earns three galleons and twelve sickles. The way we start to sell them that will make for a pretty good profit, even though we have to pay for two employees. At least right now, since we're the only representatives for the Ministry.

So by the end of the year we have a turn-around of almost 150'000 galleons. I'm glad that our two assistants are working quite well, so I can return to tending to our own business. The joke shop has become a great success. We'll surely be able to open a branch at Hogsmeade sooner or later, since our main clients, school kids, are up there at Hogwarts. Of course, Lee has become a partner and he's probably going to take care of the Hogsmeade branch. 

**Ron**

Hermione gets an owl every second day with figures and figures of the Commumirrors sold. Fred and George are meticulous in telling her exactly what she earns. She just reads over them and grins. By the end of the year she's already earned roughly 35'000 Galleons. It's all been shoved into her new Gringotts vault and she says she's not in a hurry to touch more than she needs. 

"But I know on what I intend to spend a lot of this gold - our wedding! I want this to be a really great party next summer!" she promises.

Harry grins, too. He looks at me and then says:

"You know, from now on I'm just going to watch Hermione earning a fortune and becoming the next Minister of Magic. I'll sit back, wait for the brood to arrive and tend to the family."

"You don't want her to become Minister, you fool! That means attending tons of society events, giving interviews and take over charity things!" I warn him.

"Darn it! Haven't thought of that! I think I just watch her earn money then. And still look after the family."

I grin. Harry is so notoriously shy of being the centre of attention he'll probably do anything to keep the public away. 

We spend our already traditional Christmas skiing vacation in the same hotel in Belalp where we've been the year before. This time we don't need any instructor of course and the rooms are shared by the couples. We all enjoy the good weather and the ski slopes and have a lot of fun. There are two days of snow and two days with some grey weather, but the rest is superb. Remus takes us to the Leukerbad once. It's a bath fed by hot springs, so the huge outdoors pool is heated to about 35° C. We can swim in our swimming trunks while it's just about 0° outside and we even run barefoot through the snow without really feeling it. It's a lot of fun and we really like it. 

But all too soon we have to get back to our workload of studying. This last year really does us in, I think. Remus and Sirius have to work us so hard, as there's so much which gets stuffed into this year's syllabus. 

**Ginny**

Finally up in the mountains! I take the opportunity for a few flying practices. First I choose the early mornings, when the sun is just coming up, but unfortunately the thermals aren't the best at that time, so I tend to go and transform very surreptitiously somewhere and fly at noon. I use concealment charms to look like a mountain daw. I concentrate on gaining height first and then I can feel it. The up wind is giving me a shiver through my whole body. I stop flapping my wings and start trusting the thermals. I learn to make the right sized circles that will keep me losing height only very slowly. I know Sirius stands somewhere and watches me. 

In the following days I extend the length of my flights. Sirius is worried a bit, but he says nothing. I can apparate, so if I land somewhere too tired to fly back I can still apparate back. Then I follow the Aletsch glacier and see where it ends and how it looks up there. It's called the Concordia square according to Remus and it's all blinding white and absolutely stunning. I quietly fly over this area and find myself almost crossing the Alps if I don't take care so I return back to the hotel. I land on the railing of the small terrace. Then I quickly check the surrounding and fly behind the small shack behind the hotel. I can transform there and return to the house in my ski dress. 

I really love skiing, but this has been the best day yet. The quiet majesty of these mountains in the sun was really something impressive. I'm still under the impact of the view when I enter the restaurant, where the others sit. Sirius sighs in relief when he sees me.

"I'm really glad you've come back, Ginny! I've been worried sick, because you were out so long," he whispers.

"Sorry, Sirius. But what I've seen today was so awesome, I just couldn't leave it sooner. I've been flying almost up to the Jungfrau! That upper part of the glacier in the sunlight was just amazing! I just wish any of you could have seen it with my eyes."

"We would probably be equally impressed. I'm just glad it all went well."

"I know how it feels now."

Ernie holds me tight that night. He tells me he's been worried, too. I can only hold him and kiss him and then make love to him. 

"I envy you! I really wish I could come up there with you. But I'd probably better not try on my broom."

"No, I don't think it's wise. I've been on at least 4000 metres, Ernie, and the air gets really thin up there. The flying is going better every day. And what is best is that I'm now really feeling the up winds. It's a sensational feeling to slowly glide through the air in large circles. I've concealed myself as a mountain daw, so that was not the most typical behaviour of them but I don't think anyone noticed."

**Harry**

We get back to the Sunnegg in time to start the new term.

A few mornings after the new term has started I groan as there is an owl from Mrs Winter, in which she asks Hermione and I to be ready to give an interview to a reporter from Witch Weekly. At least Mrs Winter sees to it that there are no Quick Quote Quills, only a recording spell is allowed and before the interview is published it has to be shown to Hermione and I for approval. And we've demanded it to be question/answer form, they are not allowed to plant our answers into a text the reporter writes.

Oh, how I still hate this. And Hermione doesn't like it any better, because choosing Witch Weekly means that Mrs Winter has finally decided that one magazine has to have the chance to ask Hermione some more personal questions. At least it won't be Rita Skeeter who will do the interview. Remus and Sirius have given their okay for the interview, but they want to be present. We take the reporter to the kitchen, where we all sit down with some tea and cakes, then the questions come. Of course one of the first questions is whether the new business queen of Britain's wizarding world and the Boy Who Lived will get married. Our rings have been a dead give-away of course, so we just say yes, but that no date has been set yet. 

There are also several questions regarding our current location and our schooling here in Switzerland and of course some are about our teachers as well, since Sirius is still an illustrious name and it's quite well known that he lives with a werewolf. Both of them don't like the questions but Hermione and I reply to them with the necessary reservation, which they both seem to appreciate. We're quite glad that we get the last word on the article and hold the thing in our hands the very next day. All of us read it and make our comments, then, with our own corrections we pass it back to the reporter. 

It gets published in the next issue of Witch Weekly and after that we're swamped with letters for a while. Luckily no howlers and no hate mail for once. 

It's really hard to concentrate on our work. But we have to and so we concentrate and study. The Animagus training is a bit on the backburner, but I think, Hermione and I have it pretty much down. I notice that Ginny sometimes takes off from her outside perch if she feels the need to recuperate. Since we know about her concealment charm, we can always see her as the golden eagle she is and she's absolutely amazing! She's got these really strong wings and just a few flaps with them brings her up very high. Ron has taken several pictures of her during the break and she sends them home for her Mum to see. 

About once or twice a week Miranda turns up at the Sunnegg. Her belly starts to show the pregnancy quite prominently. Siri and Remus are all smiles every time she comes in and she allows them to caress the babies through her belly. 

**Remus**

It's just simply amazing when Miranda turns up. She's doing well, with the pregnancy and her studies. She wants to be a potions mistress and is well on the way there. She apparates to Hogwarts to see Poppy once a month and says everything is okay with the babies. We don't want to know their gender before the children are born. It's more than half the term now and she's feeling well. Siri and I have read a few books about pregnancy and giving birth, so we'll be prepared. Miranda has turned out to be a very nice woman. She's quite shy though and doesn't go out often. We are both very thankful for her to do what she does for us. 

Sirius works hard through his theory. He profits from Miranda, as she has most of what he needs to memorise again down well and she actually agrees to work with him. He is glad for that because while he's very good at brewing potions and has been able to teach quite well, he's still insecure about doing the work with many classes. Miranda follows several of his lessons and tells him that he's doing just fine in her opinion. 

I think she likes visiting us. She also likes to see the kids transform. When she sees Ginny for the first time and sees her in the air her mouth hangs open.

"Wow, she's amazing! How does one do that?" she asks.

"It's a bit of work until you get there, but once you've done it for the first time it gets quite easy," Sirius tells her.

"You've taught them to do this? This is incredible!"

"Sirius is incredible," I confirm, "He's taught fourteen people to become Animagi at once. I don't think that anyone has ever done something like that. Or else he could be crazy..."

**Sirius**

I punch Remus in the arm! How can he say something like that? I'm not crazy!

Every time I see Miranda these days I get more aware of what she carries in her belly. She's really kind and very nice. She allows us to feel the babies' movements and tells us about their growing. Poppy usually calls us on the Commumirror after she's been to an examination. The babies are well. Poppy already knows what their gender is, but we have told her that we don't want to know before they're born. We'd still not know which one is whose, so we can just as well wait. But we count the days!

Classes are still a lot of fun. I think I'll really miss the diversity and the different classes I teach here. It will be a bit more difficult to concentrate on one subject only. I'll just have to see that I don't do the same potions year in year out, but that I'll change them around so it will be more interesting for myself. 

I'm using Morag's system to compile questionnaires for tests. I get a lot more than I really need this way, but I'm combing the results and just pick the really good questions. I've at least prepared something already. I try to get as much as possible done before we'll be swamped with the baby stuff. 

We prepare the nursery. First we have to take out the furniture we've put in for Harry. He clears the last of his things out and then I make a passage to our room. I leave the door away, if we want to have fun with each other we'll use one-way silencing charms. I do add a curtain instead of the door. Then we change the colour of the walls to a soft light green. The floor gets a thick carpet. We set up two cradles and two changing tables, which we put on two dressers. There will be a cupboard and a small bookcase. Then we add two rocking chairs. The cradles are fitted with a light green fabric on which I magic little black dogs and grey wolves, who run around and play with each other. Remus smiles when he sees this and Miranda shakes her head when she sees it. 

"Wolves and dogs???" she asks. 

She only knows about the kids, but has no idea about Remus and I. So we quickly transform. 

"Ah! I get the picture. You mean you want to let them know early on!"

"Well, I take it that it will be fun for them to watch the little canines play around," I say.

"They'll be used to it right from the start at least."

Week for week we get closer to the date and we both get very nervous. Miranda stops apparating. She comes to stay for the last four weeks and we'll Portkey her to Hogwarts when the birth starts. 

**Parvati**

At the end of March Miranda comes to stay at the Sunnegg until the babies will be born. Sirius and Remus will bring her to Hogwarts when it starts. We're all getting to experience the last month of her pregnancy first hand and it's not always fun. She's restless though she's well. She feels tired at the same time and to ease her mind she sometimes helps Sirius with his Potions lessons. She really knows a lot already and is able to convey her knowledge to us just fine even though it takes us a while to get used to her funny dialect. 

We've gone through most of the spells we were supposed to learn and now Remus starts bringing the practice tests back. That reminds us to start revising for the NEWTS. We really have a lot of work and it's getting harder to concentrate because of the sheer amount of it. We're back outside on the long table where we brood over our tests. They're more difficult than the OWLS, that much is clear. But we notice that the system is practically the same, so we know how to study for them best. We're also back to correcting those practice tests together. And we learn from our mistakes there quite quickly. It's a good way to study for the tests, as many of the most important questions turn up again and again and after the third time even I have them figured out. 

But there are a lot of subjects. We're tested in everything we've had in these seven years. So we work in the library most of the time and get little time for anything else but schoolwork. We have to do a session to brew the next batch of contraception potion though, so we meet up on a weekend to do that. We've owl ordered the ingredients for it and when we sort them out, Miranda grins and knows exactly what we're up to. We take the stuff over to the classroom and pin the recipe on the whiteboard to see it easier. The four of us work together well and Miranda watches us from afar. 

"You don't seem to need any help for that, I see," she says.

"No, it's the third time we're making it," Hermione explains.

"Better safe than sorry, eh?"

"Exactly."

Once the potion is done we let it cool down and return to our revising. Hermione is quite the slave driver again and we advance well. Every night, Draco and I usually just sink into our bed and both of us are much too tired to do anything else but actually sleep. Of course occasionally we also make love, but mostly we really just sleep. 

**Justin**

We're all getting tired. Hermione is relentless and pulls us on with her revision schedules. Remus and Sirius are adding to the mix with all their practice tests. We do them day in and day out right now. The only new bit left is Remus' small course in wandless magic. He tests those of us who are able to actually achieve anything without our wands.

Jenny has been steadily writing me letters about her progress at Hogwarts. She seems to enjoy it there and has made a couple of friends. I'm happy for her. She'll do just fine. And her marks seem to be good.

In the meantime the due date for the babies gets close. According to Madam Pomfrey it's on the 26th April. But she has warned Miranda that it can be any time between ten days before or ten days after that. It turns out that the babies are kind - they want to come out two days before, which is a Friday.


	15. Part 15

**Remus**

Miranda sits at the kitchen table, studying, when she notices the first signs of the beginning of the birth. She calls me over and we check with a clock to find out if it's serious or another warning. It's the real thing. We know that we can wait for two or three hours before we have to Portkey to Hogwarts. I call Poppy on the Commumirror and tell her that we'll be there this evening. 

"I'll have everything prepared, Remus! Be careful!"

"Yes, we will. We'll be with Miranda. See you later, Poppy!"

Sirius finishes his lesson and comes over. When he sees Miranda breathing regularly he asks:

"Is something wrong?"

"No, love, but our children want out now!"

I love the sight of his eyes getting big. We tell the kids and activate the Portkey to Hogwarts soon after that. Poppy has set up one of the rooms for us. After a few more hours Miranda is finally too tired to move around and settles down on the bed. I think by that time Sirius and I are complete bundles of nerves. Poppy keeps us busy though and we're both helping Miranda as well as we can and as Poppy instructs.

After midnight, close to one o'clock on the 25th April the first of the babies finally gets born. We're both completely smashed watching it working its way out of Miranda's body. She presses hard and follows Poppy's commands and finally a head that looks entirely too big to pass through that passage gets pressed out. Miranda gets only seconds to actually breathe in and out, until the little body is out completely. We hold our breaths and I bite my lower lip. It's a little boy and the way he looks he's Siri's. A bath has already been prepared for the little one and I take over as soon as I'm allowed to. Miranda's wish to not even have to look at the babies is granted and the bath and dresser have been set up in the next room. I take the baby over and gently take it out of its blanket to hold it into the water. My son wails, but once he feels the water he calms down immediately. I gently wash him from his head to his toes, massage the little body lightly and he finally opens his tiny hands and closes his eyes. That's when I take him out again and place him on the towel that's been laid on the dresser and charmed so it would stay warm. I flap the ends around him, so he'll stay warm and start to dry him. Then I quickly summon the blanket and clean it, before I place my baby back on it and hold it tightly to my body as Poppy has instructed me to do. I'm not quite finished with my task when Sirius comes in and brings the second baby. 

"It's a girl, Moony! We have a son and a daughter and just look at how beautiful she is!" he says softly. 

I quickly pick our boy up and turn around, pointing my wand at the bath to replace the water. I then look at our daughter and yes, Sirius is right, she's really a lovely little girl. Sirius repeats my ritual from before and washes the baby. I clean her blanket and prepare another towel for him with one hand. All the while I'm holding our son close to my chest. I'm still hardly able to say a word I'm so touched. Sirius has just picked our daughter up from the dresser when Poppy comes into the room.

"I have fixed Miranda up and have given her a sleeping draught and a draught to stop her from lactating. Now let me have a closer look at your lovely pair of children! What names have you chosen now?"

I hand her our son and look at Sirius. We've discussed either Kevin or Dennis. It's clearly Sirius' son, so I look over at him and ask:

"What do you think now? Dennis or Kevin?"

"I think Dennis," he says. 

"Dennis Black. Sounds nice," says Poppy. 

"He's beautiful, Siri!"

Poppy checks the baby and is very happy. She looks up to us and says:

"Well, he's in perfect condition. I'll prepare their bottles in a moment and you can give it to them soon. Yes, little Dennis, you're just fine! And that cute little belly will be full in no time, too. Do you know how to get him dressed, Remus?"

"I do. Did that with Harry often enough. It can't have changed much since then."

We have prepared the first clothes for our babies and the nappies are ready as well. I pick one out of the bag and put it on, then I am able without too much struggling to get him dressed. Meanwhile Poppy turns to our daughter. Looking through the many choices for lovely names we have finally decided on a Romanic one, Seraina (A/N: Pronunciation for that: e like in 'bet', both a's as in 'cut' and the i as in 'hit' and the r should be rolled. The emphasis is on the first a). Poppy thinks it's a nice name. 

I'm holding Dennis up to my chest again. He feels my heartbeat and seems to be perfectly content. Though I expect the little belly to be empty and he'll surely want some food soon. He starts to wail again and Poppy tells me to walk around with him. I do that and he calms down a bit. I kiss his little head and slowly rock him while walking. 

**Sirius**

It's done! Miranda is sleeping now and we hold our two children on our arms. Remus is ravishingly beautiful with our son on his arm. The baby calms down soon and once Poppy finishes checking Seraina we follow her to get the bottles for them. We still have to get used to prepare the formula, but she says we'll have it down quickly. While we sit down on two chairs to feed our children we get visitors. Albus and Minerva tiptoe into the hospital wing and when they see the little ones they both start to smile. 

"Ooh, they are cute!" Minerva whispers.

Seraina suckles hungrily on her bottle and I'm already afraid she'll hurt herself, but once she has enough she spits the sucker out. 

"Is that it, sweetie? No more hungry? Are you sure?"

I'm offering her the bottle again, but she seems to be sure. Poppy checks her and says:

"That's okay, Sirius, she doesn't need to take all. She'll call for more when she gets hungry again."

"Good."

I lift Seraina and hold her against my chest. Poppy gives me some thin cloth, to clean her when she hiccups. Which happens shortly afterwards.

"She's swallowing some air with the bottle, she needs to get that out again."

"I remember that from Harry."

And a moment later she sleeps. I hold her on my arm and I can't stop looking at her. Then I finally get a moment to look up and see Albus' and Minerva's smiling faces.

"Meet Seraina, my dears," I whisper.

"She's beautiful, Sirius!" Minerva says.

"And, as it seems, Remus' daughter. Only he hasn't even had the chance to hold her yet."

"Well, same goes for you and your son, Siri. We'll switch once we pick them up the next time..." Remus says with a smile.

Then he turns to the professors and says:

"This is Dennis."

Dennis has his eyes still open, but only just about. Remus passes him to Minerva to hold. She looks down at the baby and smiles, but then she says:

"Hogwarts beware - another generation of Marauders is growing up!"

"We do hope they will wreak some havoc! We want them to have fun growing up, Minerva," I tell her.

"You'll have to suffer as well, so be warned!" she says, unfazed.

"Just as long they're happy little fellows. It's an amazing feeling," I say.

"Yes, so I'm told. I'm happy for you two. Congratulations!"

Albus hasn't said a word so far. He conjures a chair, sits down and I give him Seraina. Should she wake up so be it, but I think he needs to have the little one for a moment. He looks down at the infant and then over to Remus and I:

"You are blessed, you two, you know that, don't you? You will take home a lot of happiness with them. I am quite sure you will be rewarded with so much joy. This is the most precious gift anyone can get."

"I can feel that already, Albus. It was amazing watching them grow in their birth mother's belly, but that was nothing compared to seeing them being born and holding them now..." I remark. 

"It's time to put them down to sleep, my dears. They still need a lot of sleep and you want them to do that at night more than during the day, believe me," Poppy reminds us, ever the practical one. 

We have to return home, so we both pick up a baby and prepare to apparate. I ask about Miranda.

"She'll stay here over the weekend, I'll let her go by Sunday evening," Poppy tells me.

"How can we thank you for this, Poppy? You're so kind!" Remus says.

"Remus, it's been a pleasure. It brushed up my knowledge in this field and it was very nice to be the one to see your children arriving with you. I'll come by tomorrow to have a look at them."

"Thanks!" I say again and give her a kiss on the cheek. 

We'll have the flower shop at Hogsmeade send her a very nice bouquet and another one for Miranda. We quietly say goodbye to Albus and Minerva and apparate our babies back to the Sunnegg. They are both crying when we get there and we quickly calm them down as good as we can. Remus puts his little finger in Seraina's mouth. She starts to suckle and calms down immediately. I think that's a good idea and mirror the action with Dennis who accepts my finger as a pacifier. The suction he puts on it is quite amazing! I know it's a reflex, but it certainly is a strong one.

However, their wails have been enough to wake Ron and Justin, who both turn up at the door shortly after. They both start to grin widely when they see the babies.

"Hey!" Ron says a bit hoarsely, "There you are!"

"Hi there. Come and look!"

I sit down on the rocking chair and hold Dennis to my chest. He still suckles on my little finger.

"Awww! How cute, Sirius! Congratulations!"

"This is Dennis. And that's Seraina. They're now - let's see... Dennis is just two, Seraina not quite two hours old."

"Gosh, they're cute. So you have a son and Remus has a daughter? His black hair is quite the give-away," Ron asks.

"Yes, that's right, but we regard them both as ours, Ron."

When Ron and Justin leave us to return to bed, Remus and I finally put the babies down in their cradles. We pick them randomly at first, but we will keep them in their same cradle from then on. They both do us the favour to fall asleep quickly and then we just stand there and look at them. I sling my arm around Remus' shoulder and lean my head on him. He turns his head to lay it on mine, then he whispers:

"I can't yet grasp it. They're a miracle, Siri!"

"They are. They're both wonderful."

"I go and prepare the bottles, so we just need to charm them warm when they get hungry," Remus whispers and disentangles himself from me. 

I keep staring into Seraina's cradle and then into Dennis'. I quickly notice that it doesn't matter for me which one of the children I sired. I already love them both and both are beautiful. Because of the charm cast on them overruling their mother's primary traits Seraina looks like the carbon copy of Remus. She has a very slight tuft of light brown hair and the little nose, though still a button, already has a bit of the shape of her Daddy's. I long to pick her up and hold her again, but I don't dare to disturb her slumber. Our daughter! What a wonderful feeling! There's a whole wave of feelings washing over me looking at her sleeping. The tiny hands are now covered with tiny mittens to prevent her sharp little nails from scratching herself. We've dressed her in light yellow knitted rompers, a gift from Molly, who has of course properly chided us for our rashness and then almost cried because she was so happy for us and flooded us with knitted baby clothes. And they look so cute! Over the rompers Seraina wears a baby cardigan in the same light yellow. It fits her wonderfully. Her feet are covered with the socks that came with the rompers and the cardigan. Molly has made about a dozen such outfits for them. 

Then I turn to Dennis. My son. I draw a deep breath and sigh. You're as beautiful as your sister, Denny. Black hair. Really no surprise there. I can't wait to better see their eyes, but I guess there's not much to see yet, the eye colour doesn't show from the beginning. Straight little nose. Remus clothed him in another pair of rompers, light green with a fitting cardigan. He's got some white cotton mittens on, too. The hands are lying next to the little head, which is turned to the side. Poppy has told us that they're both completely healthy and all we need to do is feed them well. There's going to be some work with you little guys, but I'm looking forward to it. We can each give the other free during some nights and watch you down in our study during the days. 

Today is your birthday, my little ones. So here's a hearty Happy Birthday to you both and I wish you a very happy life, much laughter, much love and a wonderful childhood. Whatever is in my power I will do to make it come true for you! 

**Remus**

I have to think straight to get the bottles done right. A small 'crack' informs me that one of the house-elves has just turned up. Probably saw the light in the kitchen and was curious. It's Dobby and he looks at me so questioningly, that I have to grin.

"Hello, Dobby. Everything went well and we're the proud fathers of a son and a daughter. They're called Dennis and Seraina. Both are healthy and are probably going to be hungry again soon, so I really need to prepare their bottles..."

"I is wondering! This is wonderful, Master Lupin, I is happy for you. Let Dobby prepare the bottles, I is doing it quickly."

I relent and he has the deed done within minutes. All the bottles get chilled and stuffed in a crate under the bench, I take two of the bottles along and thank Dobby:

"Go back to sleep, then come and see them in the morning, Dobby!"

"Dobby will be there, and Winky, too!"

I'm taking the bottles up and put them on one of the dressers. They're charmed to stay chilled until we need them, when we will charm them to be warmed for the babies. Sirius is still standing in the room, lost in thought as he watches our sleeping children. I haven't yet had time to really think about it all, I feel like I've just done what was needed, running on adrenalin. Now I finally get to really look at the little beings we created. They're both beautiful. I don't think I can even express all the feelings I experience now that I'm looking at them. We've waited so long and somehow it has all happened so quickly now. I step up to Sirius. He looks up and realises I'm back. I nod to the bedroom and he nods, too, so we pull the curtain which we have installed instead of a door and undress. We slip under the duvets and scoot close, just able to kiss and say goodnight.

"I'm so happy right now," he sighs.

"I know the feeling - it's how I feel, love."

"I hope Miranda is okay and will do okay. I mean, she's carried them all the way and never even wanted to see them, but it must still be quite hard to just let them go."

"Maybe that's why she didn't want to see them. Not to make it even harder. We'll have to write to her to thank her again and see if she communicates back," I murmur, already half taken over by sleep.

"Mhm..." he slurs and then we're both gone.

We are woken quite brutally by the wail of two little hungry babes though and when I throw a sleepy glance at the clock I notice it's barely three hours after we have gone to sleep as it only shows six o'clock in the morning. Sirius and I jump more than get out of our bed. It's Saturday and the teens will not be happy to be woken at that time. So we both don't linger but go over to the nursery and pick the children out of the cradles. Sirius takes Seraina, I take Dennis and we pack them lovingly into their baby blankets. I summon the bottle and heat it with a spell. Then I see if Dennis likes the temperature. He's stopped his wailing from the moment I've picked him up and I'm glad for that. Now I nudge the little mouth with the bottle's sucker and he lets it in. Almost immediately he begins to suckle and I sigh with relief. On the other rocking chair I can see Sirius holding Seraina and having a similar success, though she seems to struggle a bit at first.

"Now there's my good little girl. You must eat, so you'll grow and become strong, little one. Your Daddy has this image of a little daredevil on a broom, you know! And your other Daddy will probably snort at all of this, but you'll be well on his lap and in his arms, because he will fill your little head with stories and all of the things he knows..."

Listening to Sirius talking with our little girl this way brings tears to my eyes. It's just like him to see her flying on a broom already. I smile and look down into little Dennis' face. It's also typical for Siri not to show the slightest inhibition. He can express his feelings so well most times. 

"Can you hear your Daddy flirt with your sister, Denny? Isn't he shameless? - It's good to see you suckling so nicely, you do that well, you know?" 

Just have to start and talk. It's easier than I thought to leave my own inhibitions behind. I will have to and it will have to become natural so my children will know that I love them. But I'm feeling so constricted, so overwhelmed by all these emotions welling up in me that it is a hard thing to do. I hold this slight weight tightly on my arms and watch the formula vanish down the little throat and fill his belly. I smile down on him. It's such an amazing feeling. He stirs a bit. Once his hunger seems to have been stilled he starts to refuse the bottle. I pull it away and banish it back to the dresser. I have some time to just enjoy my son. I hold him up and rock gently while I'm waiting for his little burp. Right afterwards he falls asleep again and I'm wondering, whether I should put him back into the cradle or wake him to change him. Finally I decide to let him sleep. That's better than to keep him awake at night. I turn to see how Sirius fares. He smiles. Seraina is still suckling for a moment, but she's tiring fast. Her bottle finds the way back next to the other one and Sirius lifts Seraina up. A bit of the milk comes back up and I clean it from the little mouth with a gauze cloth. Sirius presses a kiss on the small head. This looks too cute. 

"I see that you put Dennis down again. Don't you think we should change them?" Sirius asks. 

"Sleep is more important. I don't think there can be much in those nappies yet, Siri," I say, "Besides, they will wake us up again if they feel unwell..."

"True. So, do you want to go back to sleep, young lady?" 

He keeps rocking for a while and really, after a few minutes she's fast asleep again. Sirius puts her into her crib again. We get a bit more sleep. Wake up two hours later by the next concert from our twins. This time we first change them. I take Seraina's cardigan and rompers off and open the undergarment between the tiny legs. I carefully push everything aside and open the nappy. Yuck! Not very nice and my fine nose wrinkles from smelling the contents.

"Oh dear, little one, that's going to be hard. I have to find something to eliminate that stench around you, you know! Now let's accio some warm washcloth..."

I gently wash her and dry her again. She yawns. Then she wails a bit, because she's hungry again. When I have her dressed again I lift her up and turn around to see how Sirius fares with Dennis.

**Sirius**

Oops! I open the nappy, try to pull it away and in that moment he pees! Denny! Yuck! Smelly, the whole affair. I hear Remus summon a washcloth and do the same. Good idea. Wash my son clean and dry him with a spell. Banish the cloth to the bath and clean it. Hey, my little man! You're so cute! There's no real response from him yet, but I've been warned that it takes weeks until they start to smile. When I finally have him dressed again I lift him up. He must be hungry again. 

"Can you hold them both so I can get something on?" Remus asks.

"Yes, sure."

Remus gets boxers and his dressing gown on, then he takes the children, while I get something on. I take over Dennis again and we go down to the kitchen. Dobby and Winky are ready to make breakfast. We feed the babies first and drink our coffee and tea. Then we just hold them on our arms as long as they want to stay awake. 

"We must be quite a sight," Remus says and grins.

"You are!" someone says from the stairs.

Harry and Hermione are coming down, both totally happy seeing us with the babies. We introduce them to the teens. The others come to breakfast one after the other and all ooh and aah over the twins. Of course the two make the rounds on all the arms.

"Hey, you're lucky, you two little buttons, you've got a whole bunch of aunts and uncles!" Hermione tells Dennis, who's on her arm. 

An hour later, Poppy turns up. She smiles when she sees the 'family' around the breakfast table cuddling with the babies.

"How is it going?" she asks us.

"So far, so good. We got a little sleep," Remus tells her.

"Good. You can feed them a bit thicker formula at night. Get them on a four hour rhythm that will be the easiest to keep up. When did you get up?"

"They wanted to be fed at about six. Then we put them right back to bed. Do you think we should have changed them? Dennis fell asleep right after hiccupping a bit of milk, and I didn't want to wake him anymore," Remus recounts the events of the past night.

"Not necessarily. They will probably wake you earlier if you don't change them. Or the nappies allow them to still be okay at night."

"Good. They then woke us at about eight again and we changed them first and then fed them."

She gives us some tips and tells us what we have to watch out for, then checks the babies and says:

"Everything okay. Their navels are in order. Contrary to the Muggles we can treat them immediately. So you can bathe them anytime."

"Would there be a spell to eliminate the smell? I was close to fainting this morning..." I say.

She laughs.

"If there is, I don't know it, Sirius, sorry."

"I can check the compendium, Siri. Planned on doing that right afterwards. I suffered from the same kind of nausea."

"I still have your birth certificates for the children. Since you've had a contract with the young woman and she has given up any rights on them I have already filled in first and last names. Seraina is your daughter, Remus, so legally she gets your last name and Dennis gets Sirius' last name. Even though they are twins..."

"That's okay. We knew it would work this way," Remus says. He takes the documents from Poppy and gets up to take them to the study.

On his way back he brings his compendium and opens it. 

"Now, let's see what we find - eliminate smell, eliminate smell... here it is..."

We have a few options and Remus checks each for possible harmful properties, but we find something we can use if it gets too bad. Poppy reminds us that this has been the babies' first bowel movement and that this usually is worse than most of what comes later on. We're quite relieved to hear that. 

The weekend gives us a little time to get into a rhythm. On Sunday night I let Remus sleep and try to get along with the twins alone. I've put a silencing charm on the room as long as I'm busy with them. One of them protests for the longer wait, but maybe they get used to it after a while. Then one of us can sleep while the other does the night watch on the days he has no lessons. Winky offers to help during the night. We accept her help and on Monday night she stays in the house and comes up to help. She gets along with Denny just fine, puts him back to bed and I can go back to sleep once Seraina is also back to sleep. 

The way things start I think our life is going to be overruled by the babies in the near future. That makes me smile because now I can get what James had with Harry back then. In spite of my thinking they had done this long before they needed to I had been so pleased to be little Harry's godfather and to get so many opportunities to baby-sit him. Now I look at the little ones lying on their backs on a thick woollen blanket covered with a cotton sheet in the study and I can't stop smiling. I'm grading some of the tests the kids have done in Transfiguration. Most of them we grade together just after they've filled them. It seems to do them a load of good, because they can revise the questions they've had wrong right away again and they get the results immediately. The first few we haven't entered in the class reports. Now about every second gets noted down, the others are just for practice. 

**Remus**

Right after classes almost everyone wants to have a look at the twins. The gang's almost as cute as the twins. It's shortly before four o'clock and I take two bottles out of the crate which Dobby and Winky keep filling up. We have to get some order into them so they push up the ones we're to take out to one end and fill the other end. If they go on like this, Seraina and Denny aren't ever going to go hungry! Ginny comes in and asks:

"May I give Seraina her bottle?"

I grin. Then I hand her one and tell her the spell to warm it. She picks it up, but has the good sense to wait with warming the bottle to see whether Seraina is awake at all. I find Sirius in the living room and the children on the big blanket on the floor. They're still asleep, so we put the bottles on the coffee table, sit and talk about the day's events. Ginny sits down on the carpet and crosses her legs, watching the babies. She's turned seventeen two months ago and has already passed her apparition test. Ernie comes and sits down behind her, pulling her close. I can hear him whisper in her ear if she wants one of those cuties herself. She swats him and says:

"Don't be daft, Ernie, not for at least four or five years. I want to have a job before I have a family!"

"I just offered, love!"

"Well, no, love, that would be rather stupid. In the meantime we can enjoy those two little soon to be rogues, can't we?"

"Definitely."

I'm glad to hear Ginny is that reasonable. Though she'll be good at whatever she does she'll need time to get settled, maybe learn still. She should go on to Avalon Academy and if I have any influence on her she will. That will actually make her the first one to really study at the university in her family. 

The babies start to stir and once awake I look at Sirius who gives me a go ahead. I've missed them terribly for most of the day! I nod to Ginny to warm the bottle and she does it, picks Seraina up and then the bottle. Sirius grins and says:

"We hope your enthusiasm lasts, Ginny! That will give us a hand!"

"She's my godchild! Didn't you do the same for Harry?"

"Only after Lily stopped nursing. And she took her time, he was about eight or nine months old and shortly after that she started him on bananas and apples. So we mostly got to spoon feed him. Still had his bottles in the mornings and evenings though."

It's so cute to watch Ginny feed my daughter. She's looking at the baby like only young girls do. Then she speaks up:

"She's so amazing. So tiny and so complete. And a whole person all by herself. As dependent as she still is, she's already a complete personality..."

"Definitely. And I'm quite sure she's going to turn out a lot like her Daddy," Sirius says next to me. 

He tips the tiny hands of his son with a finger and I watch how the tiny fingers close around the big one. A smile spreads on Sirius' face. And he just confirms Ginny's thoughts:

"These tiny fingers and toes. It's the cutest things about them. I find they're so wonderful, fragile and sweet and at the same time solid. He holds on so nicely..."

Ernie tries the same with Seraina. He grins. Then he says:

"They're so cute! And it's so touching to watch them."

But once Seraina has had what she wants Ginny passes her on to Sirius. 

"Gotta go! Revising... our slave driver up there is probably already wondering where we are!"

Sirius takes the baby with a smile and sends the kids off:

"You'd better listen to her! She's taking good care of you even if you are still moaning right now. You'll be thankful once you have your NEWTS results back!"

Ginny grins.

"Yeah, I know. And I want to do well! It's not everyday that someone gets moved up a year and I want to prove that in my case it was well deserved..."

"Not that you really need to, because you were already second over all in your OWLS," I remind her. 

The two teens vanish out of the room and leave us with two satisfied little ones who are now enjoying cuddling time with Daddy. 

"What could we do so they won't get confused by calling us both Daddy, Sirius?"

"You could answer to Papa..."

"We should make a difference. Yes, I could do that."

Sirius turns to Seraina and explains:

"See that fellow over there who looks like you? That's your Papa, Seraina. Yep, now you've got a Papa and a Daddy. That's practical. And sounds nice, too, don't you think?"

She doesn't seem to be very impressed. But I suppose it doesn't matter, she'll hear Papa from now on and get used to it. Seraina yawns and drops her little head on her Daddy's chest. She's fast asleep. Dennis follows her shortly afterwards. 

In the next few weeks we know nothing besides the classes and the babies. It's tiring, and we start to feel it after a while. But at least we don't have any tests or essays to grade, so we have the classes and that's all. One morning Sirius asks the gang, if any of them want to learn to drive. Harry, Hermione and Ginny aren't eighteen yet, but the others all are, so Sirius gets them to go and learn the theory and go to an evening class several times, before they can start on the driving. The kids like it as something to distract them a little from the revision stress. They get learning permits the day before we have to leave for Hogwarts.

We can apparate now. Sirius and I have the babies, and some of the teens kindly take the peripheral necessities along for a stay of ten days. There's the nappies, the baby clothes, the bottles and the blankets and all the bathing stuff. Dobby is coming with us because he cannot possibly leave the babies without anyone. Sirius and I have to grin about him, but the little fellow is really dedicated. We reach Hogsmeade well and walk up to the castle, where we can't pass the Entrance Hall without being stopped by about twenty people at least. We head up to the Headmaster's office. He calls us in and everyone files inside. 

Albus looks up and smiles.

"Ah, there is our Swiss contingent! Welcome back, dears. You will be pleased to hear that we have two dormitories for the ten of you near Gryffindor tower. You can spend your free time with the others in the tower. Of course you are free to head over to Ravenclaw tower or down to the Hufflepuff common room, too. Your housemates should tell you the respective passwords. I would expect that you are not too keen on going down to the dungeons, Messrs Zabini and Malfoy? It's all up to you, naturally. - Remus and Sirius, you two have a guest room for the moment. It has an extra room for the little ones. And you are to tell me what classroom you would like, Sirius and what office. There are a handful of places available in this castle!"

We grin. Oh yes, Hogwarts is great!

"We'll do that, headmaster."

"Let me show to you your room," Dumbledore says, then he looks at the twins and adds: "Your children are growing so quickly!"

"They are amazing. I think we can watch them growing!" Sirius says.

First we are taking the students to their rooms, where they drop their stuff and then they help us take ours to our guest room which is down in the teacher's quarters on the second floor. It's a nice bedroom with an adjacent extra room and a bathroom. The extra room has been fitted with two cribs and lovingly prepared as a nursery. 

"Minerva has come by and done a little of her magic," Albus says with a smile.

"This is SO sweet, Albus! She really cares so much," I whisper.

"She does. This is the regular teacher's wing. We are preparing your future flat in the old family area. At most times there are at least one or two teachers with a family here at Hogwarts, it just happened that we did not have any for a while, so that particular wing downstairs is not in the best of conditions. We are working on it. It will be close to the teacher's lounge. That will give you several areas to spend free time. The stairwell over there leads down to the corridor to the lounge."

I remember. The room at which we're staying is actually close to the one I had when I taught here for the first time. Sirius looks happy to get to know the area now. It's going to be nice coming home. I shift Seraina on my arm - slowly but surely I'm getting tired carrying a sleeping baby on my arm. We go back to the bedroom where I return the pram to its real size and put Seraina down. Sirius follows immediately with Denny. 

"We love them to bits already. They're actually quite easy to have, but sometimes they do like to cry without apparent reasons. That means wandering around with them. We don't do it so consequently through the day, but we want them to sleep at night, so if it happens during the night we have to get them back to sleep. The rocking chairs work, but not always," Sirius tells Albus. 

Albus looks at the children. Of course he is aware of what the heir to the blood line of the Blacks means. He remarks:

"You have a son, Sirius. Your family would have died out if not for this little one. I expect you're being extra careful with him."

"I am. But not for that reason, Albus. If it were for me I wouldn't have cared that there are no more Blacks. And if it were for the family to continue then only in a sense of how I want it to go on. Kind, generous, understanding and open-minded. Fun loving, too. None of that purity of blood blah blah... the twin's birth mother has several generations of wizard blood, but we would have accepted her offer just as thankfully had she been a Muggle-born witch."

"But you used the spell to pass by her dominant traits, did you not?"

"We did. More for the sake of the kids and us. And her. Imagine one of her acquaintances meets one of the kids and they look exactly like their mother. It would be awkward for everyone. And we liked the idea to have them more like ourselves," I say.

Albus nods. Then he pulls out his watch and says:

"Well, I have to move on. The examiners are coming in tonight and I have to welcome them. Would you prefer to sit with your students or sit at the teacher's table?"

"I think we'll sit with the students."

"Good, that is fine. Just to know if we should reserve places on the table for you."

Albus leaves us and we take the children for a walk around the lake and a visit to Hagrid's. He's in his garden and when he sees us coming he starts to beam. He's always been fond of babies. 

"Hey, Hagrid!" Sirius calls. 

"Hello there, Professors! I hear yer goin' ter return ter Hogwarts, both of you as professors?"

"Yeah, we will."

"That will be very nice! And now ye've got yerself babies! They are cute!"

"That's Dennis and Sirius is carrying Seraina, Hagrid," I explain.

"This 'un's yours, eh?" he says and points to Seraina.

"Yes, not very difficult to spot, is it? She's getting my brown eyes. Or the brown eyes I'd have if it weren't for the wolf. Here, do you want to hold Denny for a while?"

"Got dirty 'ands," he says with regret.

I quickly clean them and he starts to grin when I gently place the tiny baby in his huge hands. He looks down at Denny who looks a bit shocked and starts to cry, but I'm there and soothe him.

"That's just Hagrid, love, nothing to be afraid of! He loves you already, you know! No need to cry so badly! - Here, hold him up a little and he'll calm down soon."

I'm glad that Dennis chooses to do so, because I'd hate for them to be scared of Hagrid. Then Sirius says:

"Hagrid, do you want to see the wolf Remus becomes when he transforms?"

"Er... I'd rather not, because I suppose that would not be a good idea, now would it?"

I grin.

"Well, not if it's not the full moon... look!"

I transform for Hagrid who seems to be close to dropping the baby, but holds on to it just fine. 

"Remus! That's... wow, I don't knew what ter say... that's amazin'!"

I return and smile. He passes the baby back to me and I explain:

"It still is for me! It's going so easy now. I don't have to go through the painful transformation anymore. Sometimes I miss out on keeping the wolf form past the moonset and the coming back is still hard, but mostly I manage just fine. My bones are very thankful, believe me. I started to feel my joints hurting longer and longer every month."

"I'm glad for ye!"

We chat for a while and then Sirius and I walk on and return an hour later to the castle when it gets time for dinner. I pack two bottles for the babies into the pram and we roll it into the Great Hall. The gang's already getting ready to sit at the table and we join them, barring the way a bit because the pram is fairly wide. So we all move to the end of the table closest to the door, where we can put the pram at the side without it being in the way. Some of the students stop to greet our students and chat with them. Of course the babies stir quite a bit of interest, too. Other seventh years still remember me and greet me as well. Hannah Abbott, a Hufflepuff passes and starts when she sees me, then she smiles and comes over.

"Hello, Professor Lupin! It's nice to see you again!"

"Hello, Hannah! Likewise. I'm pleased to see you all again."

"Are you going to teach again?"

"I will be but only after the summer vacation. At the moment Professor Black and I are just accompanying our students and look for a suitable office and a classroom for Professor Black. I think you've met him, haven't you? Though it's two years since we've been here the last time."

"I think, I remember. Nice to meet you, Professor!"

"Nice to meet you, Miss Abbott. Will you still be here next year?"

"No, unfortunately I'm to meet those examiners from on tomorrow! Then I'm through with school."

She keeps glancing at the babies and I wait for her question. She's usually a rather shy girl, but then she does say something:

"Those are cute babies! Are you baby-sitting?"

"Yes, we are, but not only temporarily, Hannah, permanently as they're ours. The girl is my daughter Seraina and the boy is Sirius' son Dennis."

"Oh! Sorry! They are lovely! Congratulations!"

"Thanks."

She heads off to her table and sits down with the other Hufflepuffs. 

**Sirius**

I look around. Except for the seventh years I'll face all these children in a few months. There are so many students. I turn to Remus:

"Were you really able to keep ALL these names, love?"

"Yes. You'll manage, Siri... I did mix up a few of them for a while, but with time you'll learn. I had it easiest when I knew who was in which class, that made it simpler. Take the roster on your first day. Or once every week or so..."

"Binns did that and I hated it... but the first time should be okay."

The fifth and seventh years all look a bit green in their faces. I'm feeling thoroughly sorry for them. I'm really glad it's them and not myself! 

I've just finished eating when Denny starts to wail. I pick him up and charm one of the bottles to feed him. It's his dinner time, too, and he suckles happily. I don't think I'll ever get tired of watching that. His tiny hand curls around one of my fingers splayed over the bottle and he looks up to me. He really looks into my eyes now. It's the first true response from my baby and it almost makes me cry. Hermione sits next to me and throws a glance and a smile spreads on her face.

"That sounds like tasty food, Denny," she says, "Enjoy your dinner?"

"Looks like he does, doesn't it?"

Remus finishes his meal as well and takes care of Seraina. We must be quite a sight, as there are stares from all the tables now. Not that this will disturb us in any way. When Denny has finished I banish his bottle back into the pram and lift him up. A few strokes over his back brings the little burp forth and I take him a little lower to kiss him on the head.

"That's my good boy, Denny..."

Not long after that Remus and I take the children to bed and retire to our room. Like before the OWLS we haven't let our teens work hard anymore for a full week before the NEWTS. They are all as relaxed as they can be. 

The next day the exams start. We don't have to guard the kids anymore, there shouldn't be any danger for them. Instead, we hand the twins over to Dobby for an hour or two and walk through the fourth floor on the south side of the castle and look for a classroom that could suit me for the Potions classes. We find two smaller rooms and wonder if we could take the wall out between them. We keep this as an option in case we don't find one in size large enough. All of a sudden we hear Minerva.

"Oh, here you are! I was looking for you..."

"We were looking for a suitable replacement for the dungeons to teach Potions," I explain.

"I was going to give you a few suggestions. There's the two rooms right behind you, Albus says we can remove the wall or replace it a bit to the back, so you'd have a storeroom which is separated from the classroom. Then there is a very nice room just above, which is currently unused as well. This here would mean you're just next to the new Defence classroom, though. And you could use the one on the fifth floor as your office. Albus told me you'd like to have one together."

"We've just looked at these two rooms. It's a brilliant idea to just move the wall back and cut off maybe one third of the room..."

"A new Defence room? What's wrong with the old one?" Remus asks.

"We had to move out of there - you know Hogwarts, sometimes it decides things need to be changed around. So now your classroom will be over there. We can look at it afterwards. Well... what do you think, do we move the wall back or do we make the storeroom here?"

I check the position of the nearest towers and think about where there will be more sun.

"Well, I'd say we move it over there... more sun in here."

"Okay, let's do that then. We need to remove one door and move the wall between two windows. Then we have to add a door from the classroom."

Half an hour later my classroom is prepared. Ceramic tiles, unfortunately without floor heating and I'll also miss the halogen lights greatly. I'll have to find something that would make them work in here... then I remember Ginny's spell! Goodie, I'll get them up, those wires with the little ingenious lamps clamped on. Let me see if I can magic the things there... I concentrate for a while and then point my wand at several points on the walls just below the ceiling to fix the wires. Minerva stares at me rather strangely.

"What are these?" she asks.

"They're the wires for my lamps. Remember, Ginny, Ernie, Draco and Parvati have invented a neat little spell that allows us to use Muggle electrical appliances in this magical surrounding. I can thoroughly test that now..."

I manage to conjure the little lamps. I banish them up to the wires and spread them over the room. Then I charm them with the spell and finally point at them and switch them on and off again.

"There we are!"

I'm thoroughly happy. The brewing stations are again granite topped, so they would be easy to keep clean and catastrophes would be easier to clean up. There is enough space for the larger classes. I have my classroom at the Sunnegg almost copied. 

"Done. This will be a nice classroom..." I say.

"It is! Albus is very right about your qualities as a decorator," Minerva comments.

"Still. I might get homesick and then I'll Portkey my class to the classroom at the Sunnegg," I threaten.

She laughs.

"You know, I wouldn't put it past you to actually manage that."

We leave the room only to enter the neighbouring room, which is a regular classroom as most of the ones in Hogwarts. 

"Anything in particular you'd like, Remy?" I ask my lover.

"How about a nice carpet?"

"Consider it done..."

Next we know we're standing on a lovely light brown carpet. I give his desk a bit of a more modern look and add the same lights as I have set up in my room. Minerva turns to me and asks:

"Could you do those for my classroom as well, Sirius?"

"Sure. I'll come by one of these days."

We walk up one floor and find the room Minerva offers us as our office. It's perfect! It's a smaller classroom, but still more than large enough to make it comfortable. There's a fireplace on the far wall. We place desks on the front near the door. Some of the walls get filled with bookcases, others with filing cabinets and drawers. I add a nice sideboard for all of our personal caboodle. A comfy settee, some armchairs and a coffee table get set up in front of the fireplace. Some single chairs we add in some corners. Of course we're standing on several oriental carpets which now cover the hardwood floor. Curtains fly to the windows. Yes, I'm quite content. So is Remus, as he has nothing to criticise. 

On the contrary. He stands in the room and smiles at me. He'll add his part when he places copies of his books on the shelves and his knickknack as well as some photos on the mantelpiece of the fireplace. I wonder which ones he'll pick, but I suppose a few of them will be of our gang of teenagers. He's had three or four of them framed. 

Minerva leaves us and we return to our rooms to pick up our children again. It's almost time for lunch. We have allowed ourselves to stay in bed until after the breakfast, so we're hungry now. The babies go into the pram and we walk it over to the Great Hall where we sit down in the same spot as the night before. Our teens are already there and they look a bit better than last night. One morning is over. We hear about their exam in the morning. Transfiguration theory, in the afternoon they will be tested practically. Well, none of them really has to fear anything. Even Harry has got the hang of it by now. He'll make an 'E' at best, but that would be great for him. 

But right now they sound like they are just happy one part of the whole ordeal is over. Ginny looks quite content, Hermione is worried that she hasn't replied to all questions thoroughly enough, Parvati is sure to have a few questions totally wrong, Ernie thinks he must have failed. I really feel sorry for them when we leave the Great Hall after lunch. We return to our rooms and put the children down to sleep for the afternoon. 

And this is how we continue to spend the next few days. Every evening they get a bit more relaxed and take it a tiny bit easier. In the end I'm quite sure they've all done much better than they fear. I'm sure all of them will pass the finals and if they don't make all the NEWTS the world won't fall apart. 

Sometimes Mandy joins us at the table. She's content that she's back at school and has already started to look for a job. 

"Do you think I could live at the Sunnegg until I can start out in my own place? I can easily apparate," she asks us shyly.

"You know that we kept your room untouched, Mandy. You just need to put your stuff back in. You always will have a home there, whenever you need it," Remus tells her.

"Thanks so much. I was very unhappy last summer back with my parents. My mother was constantly trying to hit on me with her 'it was never good to leave you in those people's care!' and her rants about you just because you're a werewolf. I never knew they were so bad until three years ago, Remus and I feel like I have to apologise for them constantly. Why won't they see that their prejudices are mostly unfounded. Why won't they see that there's just as many good and bad people among werewolves like among any other humans? Is it so hard to make a difference between a responsible person and an irresponsible one?"

"If I knew how to answer these questions my kind wouldn't have to suffer so much, Mandy. If we tell people what we are they turn their backs immediately, most of them anyway, and if we don't tell them they attack us as soon as they find out, claiming we're keeping the secret to attack them at the first chance given. Whatever policy we choose we're mostly doomed. I've been lucky to have an education and a good bunch of friends and some very close friends. They've helped me along."

"You would have been perfectly capable to do perfectly well on your own. Just because some idiots wet their pants in fear decide you're not allowed to work for your own keep..."

"There's not much to be done about that. At least this time Voldemort was gone fast enough that he hadn't been able to gather forces among the dark creatures. So there probably won't be pogroms among werewolves this time around. There are few enough left anyway. I may be one of the last ones in Britain."

It's nice to see that other children start to comment on several things. I'm also happy to see that our teenagers don't isolate themselves from the others as during their OWLS, they get introduced to the younger Gryffindors who don't know them yet and they seem to have taken their place in the common room back like they haven't been gone at all. And the nicest thing I think, is that they are also sitting and communicating with members of the other houses.

**Remus**

Of course we're still very much occupied with the twins. They're so tiny and they are a lot of work. We share it well, also see to it that we change the twins, we're not just each taking care of our own. We really want to give them a sense of togetherness. And be parents for them both. 

We're also checking into the laws to find if there's any chance of getting a married status under wizarding jurisdiction as we know full well there are only two or three European countries where homosexual couples are allowed to get married. Which is why Sirius owls Amelia Bones to be able to get an appointment with her. A day later we get an invite for a day a week later. 

"That's Friday after the NEWTS and the leaving feast, so we will be back at Sunnegg. Perfectly alright for me, we find someone to baby-sit, if we don't want to take them along. And after the meeting we come directly up to Hogwarts," I say.

"Yes, I also think that's fine."

I'll certainly never get tired to see Sirius lounging on the couch or an armchair with a baby sleeping on his chest. I've taken a couple of pictures of him like that and all of them are extremely cute. He's a natural with the babies. I don't remember him to be so easy with Harry. Okay, there's an important difference, Denny and Seraina are our own, and there's no anxious Lily around. She was always so scared that anyone could accidentally hurt her baby. For some reason we're less scared about that. We have shown the kids how to hold and treat them and they don't seem to have a problem with that. Of course no one has asked to take them on their broom just yet. Sirius had. Much to James' amusement and Lily's horror. 

Harry picks Seraina up a lot. He looks down at her wistfully and I have the slight suspicion that he's longing for his own. I know Hermione has him on the short leash concerning having a baby. They don't argue, they both know, but they also both know that they will be working parents. Of course now that Sirius and I will move to Hogwarts for a good part of the year they will have to find suitable day-care if they actually want a child soon. I suppose I just wait and see. In the meantime I'm happy if they come and see Seraina and Denny a lot. 

My heart's still overflowing at the mere thought of my children. I groan every time they wake us up at night, but then I just look into their little faces as they're suckling on the bottle or afterwards, when they go back to sleep and it's more than reward for every bit of lost sleep. Who needs to sleep anyway, when there are two wonderful new people to look at? Well, we will of course, especially once we come to Hogwarts, but I hope we'll have them sleeping for six hours in a row at night by that time. We're carefully starting to feed them the last bottle with a bit thicker formula, so they're really full. But we raise the amount very gradually. We don't want them to have a troubled stomach after all, that would be most counterproductive!

**Hermione**

Last day of the NEWTS!!! I can't believe that by tonight my school years will be over! I think I'll give Mum a call as soon as I'm out of the Great Hall after the Charms practical tests. I really don't have a problem with that sector. In fact, I'm looking forward to this bit, it should be the easiest for me. 

Though I have to say that either we have been extremely lucky or we have prepared extremely well, but the tests have not been too difficult over all. I expected worse. Or maybe we just had the lucky mixture from all those practice tests we did. Well, here we are, out of the Hall after the breakfast and now back inside. They call the groups of students going in together. We're the last. We take our places at the single tables and wait for the examiner's command to turn around the test parchment. 

I quickly scan the questions and answer the ones that come to mind first. Now on to the ones I haven't filled in anything yet. And finally going through everything and adding a bit more detail. That's it. What's the time? Almost noon. Time will be up in half an hour. I think I'm turning mine in. I get up, walk to the front and pass my test to the examiner who smiles at me and tells me that I'm free. Outside I go through the open main door and stroll outside a bit. I see Remus and Sirius at the shore of the lake with the babies. I join them and only ten minutes later Harry follows me out of the castle. He's with Ron and they seem to go over the test quickly.

"Hermione! I don't need to ask how it went, do I?" Remus says and smiles.

"No, I don't think so. It was easy. Well, probably the questions were intricate enough, but I found it the easiest of all we've had."

"Well, for your standard... I'm glad you're happy. Having a good feeling about such a test is mostly a good sign."

Harry and Ron join us. Ron takes hold of little Denny and tells him:

"Just you wait until you get there, Denny! You'll hate it as much as we do!"

The baby doesn't look impressed. Sirius laughs and tells him off mildly:

"Ron! How can you intimidate him at that early age already? He'll be scarred for his whole school career!"

"Don't really mean it. He'll have you two as teachers, so what can go wrong there?"

"Thanks for the flowers," Sirius says with a laugh.

"You do expect to grow old and grey in here, don't you? Just like Professor Flitwick and Professor McGonagall?" Ron asks.

"Sometimes I wonder. It's going to be like coming home. I mean it was the first place I came to that wasn't tainted with my parent's sick attitudes. So it does hold a lot of significance for me."

Sirius looks up at the castle while he tells us this. His face is sombre, but it gets that look every time he's reminded of his childhood. 

We're sitting down on the grass. It's nice and warm and the sun is out beautifully today. Harry asks Sirius if he remembers his sorting. Sirius laughs. It sounds like a bark. 

"Do I remember my sorting? Word for word actually. I had met up with James on the train of course, after all we were already friends from the primary school. Which was a wizarding school as well, because under no circumstances was I allowed Muggle contacts as a kid. He knew everyone in my family had been in Slytherin. I was afraid of going there, too. I really didn't want it, but I thought at that time that one just had to sit down and wait for what the hat decided. So I sat down and thought at the hat that he probably wouldn't take long to throw me into the snake house."

We grin a bit. That sounds so very much like Sirius. He returns the grin and continues:

"The hat said in my head: 'Now why would you think I'd do that? Just because you're a Black?' and I thought: 'Exactly. Though I'm not your typical Black.' That seemed to amuse the hat, because it sniggered and said: 'I thought not. If you could choose, what house should it be? Because there's a bit of everything in your head, you know. You're brilliantly intelligent, you seem to have a knack for mischief paired with an unusual amount of bravery and above all that there is your loyalty. And I find that you must be quite ambitious and cunning as well... so where should I put you if you wish to avoid Slytherin? I think you should go to Gryffindor.' Those were the hat's words and I was in awe, believe me, because it had basically told me I was fit for any of the houses. I ended up in the house I wanted. But you wouldn't believe the howler I got from my mother the next morning, because she had already heard from the head of Slytherin house that I had not been sorted there but in Gryffindor."

"I can imagine how it sounded," I say.

"It was really a horrible thing," Remus says, remembering, "she put her son down in a way no real mother would. It just gave us the first impression on how his home life was. He went back for four summer vacations after that, but he wouldn't leave Hogwarts for Christmas ever during school. I remember fourth year when his parents were adamant he'd be home and Sirius didn't want to go home, so McGonagall wrote to his parents that they would not do anything against the child's wish to stay there. I was there as well and he never even got a present from anyone in his family. The Potters, my parents and Peter's parents saw to it that he didn't miss theirs though."

"But it must have been twice as horrid for you to go home for the next summer break, Sirius, wasn't it?" Ginny asks. She has joined us minutes after Harry and Ron.

"It was eight weeks of torture! I wasn't allowed to go anywhere and I was lucky that I was able to get away to catch the Hogwarts Express. Shortly before the Christmas vacation that year I heard from my cousin Andromeda that our Uncle Alphard was very sick and Dumbledore allowed me to go and visit him before he died. The date on his will was two days after that visit. Not only my other uncle but also my own father contested the validity of the will after that. Only they couldn't find any loophole to have it revoked. He had left everything to me and Andromeda. That was three months before that school year ended, so by the time we had passed the OWLS I had already made it clear I would not return home. My parents of course insisted, but only a few days after I got to Grimmauld Place I needed to find a way to escape and I did. Spent the rest of that break first with James and then a bit with Remus."

"That sounds awful! No wonder you like Hogwarts so much," Parvati remarks.

"Yes, it was a safe haven for me. And I have to say that in spite of all the scrapes I managed to get myself into, Albus Dumbledore always stood by me when I had a struggle with my parents. He must have had endless visits and discussions with them, but he always managed to keep them away from me. I had a lot of support from him."

"He saw your potential, Padfoot," Remus says simply.

Sirius throws him one of those adoring glances. Then it's getting time to go back inside for lunch and he picks Denny up again. We all get up and return to the castle. Lunch is yummy today, and I manage to eat my fill. Others aren't doing as well as I and I can see Susan Bones on the Hufflepuff table looking definitely green. Seems that practical Charms isn't her cup of tea. 

My test is over in half an hour. I'm asked to perform a couple of spells then I can show off some more complex ones and finally I perform the charm I have developed to enchant the Commumirror. I have asked the examiner to keep this confidential though. He is allowed to test the mirror to see that the charm works, but refuses with a smile as he pulls his own out of his pocket.

"I'd say this is proof enough for me, Miss Granger. Congratulations! That was a classy proof of your abilities. I'm sure you will be happy with your marks."

With that I'm dismissed. I find the other ones outside again. We decide to fall over Hagrid and celebrate the end of the tests. 

"YAY, Hagrid, we've done it, we're through with school!" we shout and dance around.

He grins and offers tea, which we accept. We conjure a table and chairs outside and then sit down together to discuss the tests shortly, but then soon turn to nicer matters. 

**Justin**

Well, this was quite - amazingly easy. No, not really easy, but less hard than I expected it to be. Did the examination committee fail to really make it nastily exhausting? Or were we that good? Anyway, we did fine. 

We return to the Sunnegg, but we'll be back up at Hogwarts to attend the last end of year feast. Our freedom now means a lot to us and I know we'll have a lot of fun from now on. I can't wait to go out to dancing clubs and restaurants with Ron soon. We have two months for ourselves, two months in which we plan to fully enjoy that freedom we have now. We'll of course make a stop at my parents' house and at the Burrow. Mrs Weasley seems to be over the worst of her grudge and slowly starts to really accept Ron's choice of life partners. Ron is still on a very tight budget, but my parents are fairly generous, so we don't need to sit around at home all the time. 

We have presented ourselves at the Aurors Headquarters and were shown the premises, the training rooms and the accommodation. We will have to be there from Monday through Friday afternoon, but we're free to spend the weekends elsewhere. Start of the training will be September 1st. The training will take two years. But we earn an almost full beginner's salary as trainees. Ron is especially happy about that because it will make him independent from his parents. He's also glad that they will have it easier to finance Ginny through her four years of academic training. She's going to study Charms and Potions. 

**Ginny**

So, that's it. We're through with school. Now it's on to the Academy and I'm happy because I can do that from either the Burrow or the Sunnegg. Mum has freshened up my room at the Burrow, so that I can apparate there should I be very late and too tired to apparate the long stretch. Ernie has also chosen Charms as his major subject, so we will be together for a good part. Blaise will also be there, because he's doing Charms as well. That's two people I already know among my future classmates. There will be about seven or eight more students in our year and they'll come from several other houses and countries. I'm looking forward for the vacation now and I'll see how this starts in September. For now I'm happy that school is over. I'm a fully trained witch and I can start my real life as one. 

**Harry**

Now that it's all over with school I can really concentrate on the next important thing: that wedding! It's going to be a fun day, I know. 

I'm not worried about the results of the NEWTS. I've got my place at the Academy and in September Hermione and I will start a whole new life. I wonder how I will cope with the university. I mean it's quite a big thing and according to Sirius hardly anyone in my family ever studied there. So I'm feeling really great that I'm going. Wizarding law will mean an intensive study of endlessly long, complicated and probably often boring texts. We have to do it though if we really want a chance at changing some of the stuff later on. And I'm as determined as Hermione in succeeding in some of our crusades. We will both study History as a second important subject. That will come in handy for the long term ideas we both carry.

**Sirius**

Winky and Dobby take over the twins after lunch and we arrange to meet the kids at Hogwarts later on. They'll bring the babies along with them. At two we meet Mrs Bones at the Ministry. She introduces us to one of the lawyers, Mr. Sumner, in her department and we are left to discuss our options to ensure we can pass our possessions on to both of our children. There's no legal way to get married, but we can set up a marriage contract. 

"And there is no reason why you shouldn't allow yourselves a private ceremony or ritual to celebrate your union!" Mr. Sumner says.

Remus smiles and I think he's got it down right, because we might do just that. Then we turn our attention back to Mr. Sumner who explains all the points that should be included in the contract and all the clauses needed to ensure no one could dispute our last wills. He also recommends a notary in the Diagon Alley who would be good to actually draw up the contract. As it happens, it's the same lawyer who had put together my Uncle Alphard's last will and I know him personally. 

"We'll contact him, because I remember him. He's had the legal business of an uncle of mine," I say.

"Ah yes, I think I remember - Alphard Black, isn't it?" Mr. Sumner smiles.

"Yes, precisely."

"I hadn't thought of that anymore, but I still remember your uncle, Mr. Black, a very interesting gentleman he was! We used to meet up at the Leaky Cauldron for an occasional Butterbeer at the bar. He was not exactly well liked in your family, was he?"

"Not exactly. He was the oddball in the family, like my cousin Andromeda and myself. So it was natural for him to cut out the rest of what he called a pack of hyenas."

"Yes, yes, he would do that! He was very knowledgeable with the animal kingdom, both magical and non-magical. - Well, I think we've got your questions covered then, haven't we?"

"We have indeed. Many thanks for your time, Mr. Sumner, it was very nice to meet you."

"Oh, likewise. Very pleased to meet you, too. May I show you the way out?"

We leave the small conference room and head to the lifts, then out of the Ministry and apparate up to Hogsmeade. It's still very early, so we decide on a Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and find Draco and Parvati already there. George and Fred Weasley are with them, so I suppose they have spoken about some of their future business. When Fred sees us he beckons us over. We sit down at their table and the conversation turns to the twins first. We have about two hours before the leaving feast starts. When it's time, Draco and Parvati show us their brooms. We leave first, since we have to walk and take our time to reach the castle. We're still well in time and meet the other teenagers. Ginny and Ron wait for us with the twins. We have already missed them horribly and take over, bringing them to their new room, where Dobby and Winky will look after them. 

**Remus**

We have brought our class through the NEWTS. Now that we're all attending the end of year feast at Hogwarts I look back on three very interesting years. Sirius and I have taken our place at the teacher's table this time. We have the babies with us, but Winky and Dobby are looking after them in our newly renovated rooms. We enjoy the view of our relaxed gang discussing things at the Gryffindor table. Parvati sits next to Lavender and the two of them happily chat. 

I'm sitting next to Poppy. We are soon immersed in a conversation about her extended family. She has three children, all older than I, married with a bunch of grandchildren. She sounds very happy and has no intention of leaving her post as the matron of Hogwarts any time soon. 

There are so many wonderful memories I share with her. She has never made me feel bad about being a werewolf. Before I even started at Hogwarts she had contacted my mother to find out what Mum did for me after my transformations and took every advice my Mum gave her to mind. I used to have my own room and there were always a few things I had cherished especially when I had been small. A teddy, a special quilt that I had loved so much, my favourite pyjamas and the likes. She pampered me about the same way my mother did and when my friends started to visit me from the time they knew about the werewolf she used to let them in for short whiles, so they wouldn't pester her forever. So when I get to speak to her today in a casual way there are usually a lot of 'do you remember when...?' stories. And of course I want to hear about her family.

We bask in the familiarity of a feast in the Great Hall. Sirius looks great now, relaxed and his face has the happiest expression I've seen since we've been reunited. Our home is now the Sunnegg, but this castle makes a very close second. When we will return to Hogwarts to stay in September it will be a real start of a new life.


	16. Memories of first love

**Tuesday, 4.1.2000 / Sirius**

We're lucky that school only starts again next Monday. That gives us almost a full week more of vacation. We're checking the Quidditch schedules and find that the Harpies play against Puddlemere on Saturday, so we quickly reserve a couple of tickets. We'll return to the Townhouse on Thursday, then use the Floo to the Harpies stadium in Wales. 

We're using today for some more work on the memories. Addie is around and wants to see some of them, too, and then Harry turns up and so we are a bit crowded, but more people to see means more to remember when we note things down. It's an interesting experience, because everyone remembers things differently and so it happens that we disagree about the way we take the notes. That clearly proves the theorists right who claim that the memories of eye witnesses are always questionable, because our brains constantly trick us all. But now we both pluck a few months' worth of memories and place them in the Pensieve. We all take the hands of someone else and hop in.

>> Sixth year. Right after Remus and I have come together. I can see us leaving Gryffindor tower the Monday morning after it happened. We haven't told anyone yet, but we come down the stairs hand in hand and it doesn't go unnoticed. There's a few of our housemates who gape, then grin, and then one of them starts to hoot.

"Hey, look at the newest couple around the house! Aren't they just cuuute!" 

I notice the collective groans of some fourth and fifth year girls when they see the two of us. James, who's walking right behind us, grins. 

"Sirius! YOU are gay?" Katherine Boyle cries out. 

She's been one of the girls who tried to wake my interest most in the past few months. I remember I was pretty glad to have her off my back. Remus glares at her and puts his arm around my waist, probably to give her a clear sign, that I'm his possession now. I respond by putting my arm on his shoulders and pressing a quick kiss on his forehead. 

"Afraid so, Kath. And I've just landed for the rest of my life, thank you!"

"How dare you steal Remus? He's OURS!" a few of the girls protest.

"Sorry, he's mine now. And I'm probably even more his, because he's such a possessive little blighter."

"Shame on you both! Who are we supposed to like now?" another girl says, but the laughter in her eyes clearly tells us that she doesn't care at all, just wants to take part in the teasing.

I think, that's one of the qualities that made me feel so much at home in Gryffindor tower. The bantering, the warmth, the openness and the readiness to accept others the way they are, the laughter and joking, all these things embraced me and pulled me in. In Gryffindor I wasn't an outsider like I'd been in my family, I was right in the middle of them, one of them. 

I watch as we move on to the portrait hole and then through the corridors down to the Great Hall for the breakfast. News travels fast and by the time Remus and I sit down on the spot we usually get people already seem to know that we're together. There are curious glances from the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables. The Slytherins stare, then Regulus starts to shout his 'boos' and some other Slytherins immediately assist him. Our younger selves try not to care for them and put food on our plates. But I can see Dumbledore now, who throws a look at Farrell and the professor gets up and goes over to the Slytherin table. 

That shuts them up quickly.

"Black, would you kindly inform us why you initiate such abominable behaviour?" Farrell asks.

"Because my brother isn't only a blood traitor. He thinks, he can defecate the name of the Blacks by showing around his BOYfriend..." Regulus replies calmly.

"Has he not left your family?" Farrell asks silkily.

"Yes, he's left the family."

"Then why would you bother at all? That will be fifty points from Slytherin for an idiotic display of unnecessary family pride, Mr. Black. And you will report to me tonight for a detention."

Farrell turns around and sits down at the teacher's table, leaving the students of his house behind in a baffled stupor. I remember that he didn't openly favour them, but usually he didn't openly punish them either. So this brought a few minutes of complete silence to the Great Hall. Then I see Lily calmly pick up her knife and fork and eat her poached egg and toast. But I do think I detected a bit of a grin on her face.

The Marauders look at each other and then start to grin, too. And after five minutes the old Great Hall sounds as it did every morning when students were filling it. 

**Harry**

Snape would probably have given the Slytherins points for that... I notice that the memories we're watching now fall in a period of complete calm and think that Remus and Sirius certainly deserved that bit of heaven before the hell on earth broke loose for them. 

>> They're sitting together on one of the squashy sofas in front of the fireplace. Remus leans on Sirius and holds up the book they're both reading. Since he's the smaller of the two boys he usually sits on Sirius' lap and doesn't seem to mind at all that in doing so he resembles the numerous girlfriends on their boyfriends' laps in the common room. I notice that on one of the sideboards is a record player that smashes lots of Muggle rock music into the common room. I even recognise some of the stuff now, Led Zeppelin, Deep Purple, Uriah Heep, Allman Brothers and loads of others, mostly rock, very little pop. At first I'm quite sure that mum would veto the stuff, because she might feel disturbed in her studying, but I soon notice she's one of the owners of the records and is probably responsible for the charms on the record player to even work. And then I remember that Sirius even mentioned something like that once. I look over to him and see him smiling. 

"Oh that was such a good time, Lily! It was amazing how you had loosened up over this summer break! We really started to like you then..."

Mum looks a bit embarrassed.

"I'm sorry, that I was such a nerd before... I really was a self-righteous bitch sometimes, wasn't I?"

"Just a bit..." dad teases her and pulls her into a hug.

"Terribly. But when you started dancing on the coffee table in the common room we forgave you instantly!" Sirius teases.

If she wasn't a ghost I'm sure she'd blush now! Dancing on the coffee table? MUM? I have a hard time believing that, but Sirius just nudges me and promises:

"Just you wait..."

>> One of the next memories shows us the Marauders moving to the fourth floor, looking around and vanishing behind a mirror as soon as the coast looks clear. They seem to have dropped their stuff after classes and now they're using one of the passages down to Hogsmeade. James and Peter are ahead, Sirius and Remus follow, holding hands. The corridor looks rather derelict and is extremely dusty, but the footprints in the dust tell me that several people have used the passage. They rush down a long spiral staircase until they must be under the main floor of the castle. Then they follow another corridor, which has several corridors leading off from it and reach a door at the end. James gives it a password and opens the door. They are now in an underground tunnel not unlike the one beneath the third floor. Minus the slide of course. We walk with them and reach the end of the tunnel, which emerges in the cellar of the Three Broomsticks. How practical! The four boys move up the stairs and when they reach the bar, James pokes his head around the curtain, which separates the staircase from the main bar:

"Psst! Madam Rosmerta!" 

Madam Rosmerta turns around and grins. She winks with her eyes, looks around and nods to the back of the pub. James nods back and moves on to a room behind the main pub. A moment later Rosmerta comes in and asks:

"What would you like?"

"Butterbeer, three cases. And how about some whisky?"

"You didn't get it from me!" she declares and leaves to get the drinks. "Here - two bottles are more than enough for you young folk! And you'd better only drink the butterbeer! Twelve Sickles, please."

James gives her the money and the boys return to the castle. An hour later the two bottles are hidden in their dorm and they're on their way down to the Halloween feast. Once they're dismissed from the tables they tell a few choice people about the whisky in their possession and assemble in the sixth years' dormitory to devour the forbidden stuff. To my astonishment I see Lily among the small crowd, which consists of the Marauders, Lily and a friend of hers, and what seem to be three seventh years. The bottles are shared and handed around in the circle and for their age they get enough alcohol to be quite nicely plastered. Remus almost eats Sirius up in his drunken state. Sirius is sitting cross legged on Remus' bed, Remus on his lap and they enjoy such an intensive snog-fest, that I can see Sirius covering Addie's eyes. 

The rest of us have to grin. Addie squeals and claims that she gets enough of them to see these days to not be impressed by them back then! Sirius looks amused, but says:

"That's a bit much for you little one, believe me! You don't want to see those things just yet, you'll have to wait for a couple of years!"

>> But such incidents start to come up more often in the memories now. On Christmas Eve happens what Sirius has already mentioned. There are only seven students left in Gryffindor after the Christmas break has started, Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, two fifth years and a seventh year. They play some teenager games while sharing another two bottles of whisky. Lily has put up some music. 

Remus nudges me and says with a big grin:

"As soon as 'Child in Time' starts watch out for your mother!"

I recognise the music now. It's Deep Purple!

>> The piece Remus has mentioned starts with a few simple chords on the organ, but only a few notes into the tune mum gets up and starts to dance. She must have had quite a bit of the whisky by that time, because it's very late and they have been sitting around for most of the evening. She mounts the table and starts to move, shoving whatever gets in her way off. James just manages to catch one of the bottles and some of the goblets, but a few of them drop off. A Daily Prophet and a couple of books follow, then mum has the table at her disposal and hops around with closed eyes. The others watch her. Sirius and Remus start to dance, too, and then everyone is on their legs, mum still miraculously on the table, until she makes a wrong step and lands right in dad's arms.

The memory fades out when they start to lose consciousness. 

And returns on Christmas morning, when they find themselves on the sofas and carpets of the common room. All around them the house-elves have already cleaned the mess. Remus is the first to wake up and he looks at mum who lifts her head from a sofa cushion and starts to moan. It seems they've had a bit more than other times. Mum grabs her head, then she looks queasy and then she is up in a moment, runs up the stairs to the girls dormitory and I suppose she must have been pretty sick. 

She has woken the other six occupants of the common room. And all of them decide that they would go and get some more sleep before tackling their Christmas presents. 

**Lily**

Oh, those first few hangovers! Every time we swore we'd never drink that stuff anymore, but we repeated those parties again and again. It was the one Christmas break I spent at the school and it would be a memorable one. I was one of only two girls who had stayed at Hogwarts, the other being a seventh year, who luckily wasn't as stuck up as I had been. We've had a lot of fun during that break. Until three days after Christmas, when a few letters reached Sirius. 

>> We are sitting together at breakfast when the usual post owls arrive. An important looking barn owl brings a letter for Sirius. He looks at it and pales. 

"Siri? What is it?" Remus asks.

"That's from uncle Alphard's lawyers, Remus! And that one is from Andy."

"Do you want me to open them for you, love?" Remus asks softly.

Sirius hands them over wordlessly and nods. I can see that there are already tears in his eyes. Obviously he expects what news he will hear. Remus opens the first letter. I have heard Sirius talking about Andy and know that it's a she and she's his cousin. Remus starts to read:

"Dear Sirius,

I'm sorry to have to write the following words. I know, you and I would have wished him a much longer life, but last night uncle Alphard has passed on. I have been with him to the end and even though I knew it would happen, I never expected it this soon. I cried and cried, Siri! He's been such a good man and I know you and I will miss him like hell! I don't expect to cry like this when the day comes and I lose my father, isn't this just the worst thing to say? 

Anyway, I've been at his bed and I've held his hand, because I felt I had to do it, I couldn't just leave him alone as he told me to do a few days ago. We knew you and James were staying at Hogwarts and he told me not to call you away from all the fun you surely have. I wanted to spare you to see him die, Siri. 

But now you should probably come to London immediately. I'll await you at the Leaky Cauldron tomorrow at two in the afternoon. I'm sure if you show the letter you will receive from uncle Alphard's lawyers to Professor Dumbledore he'll let you come for the funeral and the reading of the will. The funeral will be the day after tomorrow and the reading will take place just a day later. Then you can return to Hogwarts.

Love always,

Your cousin Andromeda."

Remus smiled and added:

"P.S. Dora sends her love, too! - And it's signed by Dora herself, Siri."

Sirius cries silently. There's tears streaming down his face. Remus looks up and sees Professor McGonagall coming to the table, looking worried.

"Black, what happened?" she asks with the softest voice she can use.

"His uncle died last night, Professor. The only adult in his family who liked him and who provided for him," Remus explains, opening the second letter.

He quickly reads over it and turns to Sirius:

"It contains the news, the date and time of the funeral and asks for your presence the day after the funeral for the reading of the will, Sirius."

McGonagall sits next to Sirius and says:

"Do you wish to go to the funeral, Mr. Black? I'm afraid you will have to face your family..."

"C.. could Remus come with me, Professor? I'll have Andy and Ted Tonks, so I won't be alone against them, but I'd like to have Remus with me..."

"Could we go, too, Professor? I'm sure my parents would allow it..." James pleads.

McGonagall smiles. She knows how close the boys are and promises:

"Sirius, you can go. I'll fire-call the Lupins and the Potters tonight and see what your parents have to say, but if they allow it, you two can go, too. It's a nice gesture, Potter!"

"I know you probably can't reach my parents, but I'd like to go, too, if I may, Professor..." I hear my younger self say.

She looks baffled. So far I haven't been very close with the Marauders, but I think, being with someone at a funeral, when a beloved person has had to leave them is important for them. Sirius looks at me quite astonished, too, but he smiles through his tears.

"Thanks, Lily," he mumbles.

"You might better warn Mrs Tonks about an invasion, Black."

"We'll probably stay at my uncle's house. That's where the reading will take place... and it's huge. More than enough space. None of my other family will stay there, believe me."

"Fine. I shall tell you tomorrow morning."

McGonagall leaves and the Marauders get up from the table to accompany Sirius back to the common room. He returns to the dormitory and only Remus follows him. Sirius cries for most of the morning, until he falls asleep. Remus sits next to him, holding him and rocking him softly until he feels Sirius is asleep. In the evening all of them pack a small bag with clothes and robes for the funeral. James is sure his parents will allow him to go and Remus is just as convinced. 

The next memory shows all of us the next day. Professor McGonagall is back and informs the three of us that we have our parents' permission to accompany Sirius to the funeral.

"You are to be back by New Years Eve, which is in four days. Mrs Tonks expects all of you at the Leaky Cauldron. You can walk down to the Three Broomsticks to use the public Floo there."

We're all off before lunch and leave for the Leaky Cauldron. Of course we're too early, so we eat lunch there and wait for Andromeda to turn up. She arrives on time and hugs Sirius first, before she even greets us. He's got quite puffy eyes and sniffles, the tears flowing again.

"Oh Andy! I so wanted to see him again next summer!" Sirius sobs.

She quietly rubs his back and holds him. James goes over to Tom to pay for our lunch, then Andy tells us where we have to Floo. We're off one after the other and find ourselves in the entrance hall of what seems like quite a big house. Andy apparates in and tells us:

"Ted, Dora and I moved in here two months ago - because we will inherit the house and because we didn't want to leave our uncle alone in here, deathly ill and only surrounded by house-elves, however sweet they were looking after him. He didn't mind the family and I know that Dora particularly delighted him when she showed up in his room. She is missing him already. Anyway, I've got rooms prepared for you, and I'll just show them to you now, okay?"

She moves ahead over a staircase up to the first floor, then another floor and through a corridor. 

"Here's one, here's yours, Sirius, here's one and here's one. Pick your rooms!"

"I don't need an extra room, Andy, I'm staying with Sirius..." Remus declares.

Andy grins.

"What! Has he finally made a move? Or have you been the one to take the first step? That's quite wonderful, you know! Can't wait to see Aunt Leda's face. And my mother's! Don't expect them to be nice though!"

"I don't. I know what Sirius suffered when he went home last summer and Regulus couldn't wait to tell his mother about Sirius being gay..." Remus whispers.

"Aww! How could we two become the nice people we are with such hags as mothers, Siri? We must be miracles!" Andromeda jokes.

Sirius grins a bit.

"Yeah, I agree. Must be! Just look at Reg..."

"And Bella! She's the greatest of pests!"

The memory fades. The next one must be Sirius' as he's being led into the room where Alphard Black is laid out. He's looking well, just like he'd sleep. Sirius holds his breath though, I think, he's never seen a corpse before. Andromeda leaves him alone to have time for his last goodbye. 

The memory shifts again. Now it's the day of the funeral and we're with the party to accompany the deceased to the ritual burning. The ashes are filled into an urn, which will then be deposited in the family vault of the Black family in the Diagon Alley cemetery. It's an amazingly short procedure and I notice that Sirius is glad for it, as most of the Blacks have turned up, probably in the hope of getting a good bit of what Alphard Black would leave. They remind me of a group of crows. Sirius looks a lot like his father, but there's a big difference, too, and it's mainly the light that's in Sirius, his openness, where the rest of the family looks sombre and dull. Even Regulus is there, sneering at Sirius and even more so at us. Mrs Black makes a horrible scene because I'm there and she already seems to know I'm Muggle-born. But Andromeda has taken the lead in the procedure and she shuts her aunt up amazingly successfully. 

**Sirius**

>> Mother screams at Lily and I look at her apologetically, but Lily quite calmly turns her back and disregards Mother. Then Andy comes over and tells Mother to shut up and not disrupt the ceremony.

"You didn't have to come, aunt! You didn't even allow him to enter Grimmauld Place anymore, you've burnt all of his portraits in the house, now you trample in here and expect a friendly welcome? Stay away if you can't accept uncle Alphard's friends. Or shut the hell up!"

Andy's bluntness shuts my mother up for a moment. The funeral takes place and is very short, for which I'm glad. We soon return to uncle Alphard's house where we hold a small wake among us and some of uncle Alphard's friends, who have joined us here. He's had quite a lot of friends, most of them as eccentric as himself, so after a while it gets quite nice and we hear a lot of stories about him. 

Then the next day after lunch the house starts to fill again, this time with family and only about three of uncle Alphard's friends. The lawyers have come in before lunch and have shared the meal with us. Together with them the living room has been made ready to seat all the people who are invited to hear the reading of the will. My friends stay in the smaller salon for the duration of that. Andy receives the other family members and sends them to the living room, where I have already taken my place. I don't even look at them. Contrary to them all I know what we will hear in that testament. Finally the lawyers seem to be convinced that everyone is there. One of them has a purse where I expect him to keep the Knuts which will be handed to the relatives who will receive nothing else. Mr. Lynton gets up and says:

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. We have gathered here for the sad reason of Mr. Alphard Black's demise and the reading of his last will. My partner, Mr. Quigley will now start the reading."

The expectant faces soon turn to red bulbs as the assembled Black family gets to hear what uncle Alphard thinks of them and at the end Mr. Lynton picks up the purse and a list and calls every person on that list by name to receive their Knut and sign the parchment receipt. Andy has told me that this is quite a frequent treatment of unloved relatives, so my 'family' probably knows there's nothing doing. It doesn't stop Father, Mother, uncle Rigel and aunt Augusta from refusing to take the Knut and sign, so I think, they will actually contest the will. But Lynton just hands them their copy of the will and winks at Andy and me. If they show this to any lawyer no one will take it to court. The list of persons who receive a Knut is attached to the will. 

Once the family is out of the house we can breathe again. Mr. Lynton hands me a Gringotts key.

"Mr. Black, I'm pleased to hand you a key to your brand new Gringotts vault. The cash in your uncle's vault has already been shared between you and Mrs Tonks. I will hold back the Knuts for all those who refused to take it, but I don't think you will miss those," Mr. Lynton says with a bit of a roguish smile, before turning to Andromeda and giving her a key, too.

"I shall keep the both of you updated about the process of your relatives in contesting the will. Most probably it won't go beyond asking for the advice of some lawyers. No one in their right minds will touch the case. And after a year and a day the chance of contesting a will expires if no claim has been placed with a court."

After that we're left alone and return to my friends. I'm not any happier at having lost my uncle, but at least I will be independent, I'm of age now, so I'll be able to look for a place to live as soon as I leave school. And I will have time to decide what I want to do with my life, apart from spending it with Remus of course. 

The memory moves on to the late evening, when we are discussing these things before going to bed. Remus of course already worries about the NEWTS and what professional prospects he will have at all. He expects to have just as much difficulty as other werewolves have to get and keep a job. 

"In the end you might be happiest with a Muggle job, love. I understand that you want to do something and not become a social case. I wouldn't like to see you in such a situation, love. You should be able to do anything, you're so good at everything you do. But for all the times you might be out of work, you're mine to take care of. I will do it whenever it's unavoidable. I know it will be hard for you. But I want to be there to nurture you back to life when they treat you badly. I want to be there for you," my younger self promises Remus. 

I was sincere then. I meant every word and Remus knew very well that I meant every word. Now we know what happened that made it impossible for me to be there for him like I promised. I dread to see his memories of the years spent mostly alone. I reserve myself to see the memories, before I wonder whether the friends in the Order have let him down or whether he left them. Unfortunately I think he rather left them, because he trusted them, but couldn't accept charity from them the way he could take it from me. 

We leave it at that for the day. We've got a lot to note down again and do it thoroughly. We've developed a certain routine by now, everyone adds what they remember beyond the notes added by Remus and I.

But we also need some of the day to spend with our little ones and decide to go on as soon as the children are off to bed. We meet the gang for the aperitif and find some of them have friends with them who all find space at the long table. We're introduced to the people we don't already know. 

Sharing meals with so many people guarantees lots of discussion topics. One of them is usually politics, which is a bit less exciting now that things have returned to a normal ebb and flow. The Ministry is still being rebuilt, but I hear that there are a lot of efforts of bringing things back to a better way than under Fudge. Madam Bones is very busy achieving improvements in most of her departments. 

We sit down to eat. I have Denny next to me who starts to eat with his little fork and spoon by himself, but he's still rather messy. To make sure he actually gets something in his mouth I feed him a spoonful now and then but let him work it out for himself between the bites. 

"Daddy, look!" he calls me and shows a spoonful he's cooped up.

"Well done, love, now you have to put that in your mouth!"

He tries and before he can drop everything I help him a little. He chews and beams. Every time he manages to do something himself he's showing this special grin. I love to see it. At the same time it makes me sad, because I should have been like that, too. But I shove those thoughts to the farthest recesses of my mind. I can't change the past. I can only do my best to make it better for my children.

That includes Addie. She's quickly becoming a sparkling character, the little lady. So and so many generations of nobility of course do leave their marks in the genes and now that she's encouraged she shows her qualities. What I like most in her is that she does it without becoming arrogant and conceited at the same time. Right now she's placed between Ginny and Draco and tells them about some of the memories in the Pensieve. She has lost most of her timidity to speak to others. It was a natural timidity, given that she only knew Father and Kreacher in her time at Grimmauld Place. It's already gone now. But of course we won't know for a while what damage really has been done. Children have an immense capacity of healing themselves. She might have built up something inside of her as her mental protection. I hope, that we will be able to send her to the Hogsmeade primary school for the last year of school before Hogwarts. I'd like her to have a chance to meet other children of her own age rather sooner than later. At the moment she's spending most of her time with adults and that makes her precocious. She should have some kind of a childhood with mindless playing times and chatter with other girls of her own age. She'll otherwise have a problem finding friends.

Oops! While I've been turning things around in my head I haven't watched Denny, who's promptly dropped a few spoonfuls of food on his bib. I pull my wand to clean up, then give him the spoon back and he tries again. Every day there's a little progress. When we've started out two months ago to let them eat with their cutlery there were three spoonfuls of food coming from us for every spoonful they've managed to put into their mouths themselves. Now we're reaching about two spoonfuls from us to one they can manage themselves. Soon I hope they will be eating by themselves, even if it will still be messy. 

"Try again, little one!" I suggest.

He does and gets better, maybe because I'm watching. But he grins and it's that grin that melts my heart down every time. I'll have to arm myself to meeting this when he uses that grin after having caused mischief of any sort! I'll probably have to punish him, leave the room and laugh somewhere else, so that he doesn't hear how he's amused me with his antics. It won't do for us to encourage him. 

After dinner we enjoy a good cup of coffee, tea for some of the people in the room, and slowly relocate away from the table. There's lots of billiards being played. One of the guests has experience in playing three ball billiards and explains the game to the others who give it a try. Remus and I watch how the lids of our children get heavy and decide it's time for them to go to bed. Seraina comes to me and cuddles. That's always a sure sign that she's ready to go to sleep. I take her on my lap and she presses herself to me, mumbling:

"Daddy, Saina tiwed."

I love the way she calls herself Saina. Denny uses it, too, and I wouldn't be astonished if it would stick between them. 

"So I'm taking you to say goodnight and then to bed, sweetie?"

She nods. 

"Okay, go give them kisses!"

Seraina leaves my lap and slinks around getting her goodnight hugs from papa, all of the gang and Addie, then I lift her up and take her to bed. Denny holds out a good bit longer, but he'll sleep longer in the morning, too. They're of rather different temperament in their sleeping patterns, our little ones. 

As soon as I have read her story she mumbles:

"Chawwa lingua, daddy!" 

We've learned a song in the language from which her name derives and she absolutely loves it. It's in Romanic, the first line is "Chara lingua della mamma, tü sonor rumantsch ladin..." (Dear language of my mother, melodious Romanic from Ladin) and we have to sing it for her almost every night now. It has only three short verses and is nice and slow, so we're usually through it quite quickly. She seems to like the sound of the language a lot. And by the end of it our little one is usually fast asleep. There are no words to express the amount of love I have for these children. It flows easiest when I see them asleep. It's the most peaceful view I know, and whatever the day with them has brought, watching them asleep will wipe everything away. I just wonder if my parents were aware of what they missed! 

I'm also learning an actual lullaby in that language, a song called 'Dorma bain' ('Sleep well'). Since we've spent some time in the Graubünden and have given Seraina her name originating from up there I've started to look a bit into the culture and that special language of this area. The history goes even farther back than the Romans, but they have given the area the culture it has to these days. In the places where the people speak Romanic they are also mostly catholic and almost all of the old churches in the many small villages there are from the Romanic period between 700 and 1000. Life in the mountains has formed the lifestyles, and the farmers are mostly breeding cattle and use the alps to feed the cattle over summer, while they make hay from the pastures in the lower areas. Like Seraina I find the sound of the Romantsch very pleasing. There is a very old tradition of choir singing in the area and for that reason there is an abundance of songs in this language. Some of them have become very popular outside of the area as well. So we're learning the best known of these songs. 

I used to love music back when Lily started bringing it into my life. Remus has loved music from earliest childhood through his mother. Music was something completely unknown and probably looked down on in my parents' views. But I learned to sing in primary school. Our teacher used to do a lot of that with us and I know that I loved it. It's only coming back to me again slowly. Lily's keyboard, which is more an electric piano, which she brought to Hogwarts to teach music to Addie has done us all a lot of good and motivated me to re-learn some of the songs I knew when I was a child and to learn new ones. 

It's a lot of fun!

When I get back down to the living room Remus is just getting ready to take Dennis to bed. I kiss a sleepy little boy goodnight and watch Remus leave with him. Half an hour later my mate is back and we can return to another hour or two of memories. 

Sixth year was probably the most light-hearted time I spent in my life apart from the past years. Remus and I discovered our love and our bodies, Lily became a friend, if not yet James' girlfriend, school went great and there were no greater worries than Quidditch matches, tests and the end of year exams. Going through the memories of this school year is a good basis for the gruesome war years we were to experience as soon as we left Hogwarts. 

**Thursday, 6.1.2000 / Remus**

We're busy packing and moving on to the Townhouse. I have to leave the family as soon as we're there to show up at the Ministry. I've arranged a date with the Portkey responsible person at the Department of Magical Transportation for the establishment of a permanent Portkey between the Sunnegg and the Townhouse and the Sunnegg and Hogwarts for the specific use of our family. The official I meet is an elderly woman who reminds me of Minerva McGonagall in her attitudes.

"I can see your needs, Professor. Do you have an object that can be used for the Portkeys?"

"Yes, I do. I've brought it along, so we might enchant it right away. Ropes, in several colours to clearly distinguish their difference. They are long to give room for all five of us. We need one each for the stretch Hogwarts - Switzerland and back and between Switzerland and the Townhouse and back. As I've mentioned there are five persons in our household who will have to be transported with it. Of course we could do with the one between Switzerland and the Townhouse and then use the Floo, but it's always a bit of a hassle with the small children."

"Looks very useable."

I enchant the ropes in her presence. This kind of Portkey is permanent and needs to be activated with a short incantation. I'm glad for it, because it gets more and more difficult to apparate with the children, especially since we now have Addie with us, too. Now the whole family can hold onto the rope and we're getting there and back easily. The blue rope is for the Townhouse and the red one for Hogwarts. Addie can use the Floo, so between Hogwarts and the Townhouse we can use that, especially since our fireplace at Hogwarts is connected.

I make a loop out of the ropes and hang them on the clothes rack in the entrance hall at the Townhouse. The red one will be taken along to Hogwarts on Sunday.

Saturday, 8.1.2000 / Sirius

Today is another Quidditch day. Ron and Justin accompany Remus, myself, Addie and the twins to the Harpies stadium. We have pretty good seats and even though the twins don't know anything about Quidditch yet we take them with us. We've taken one of the boxes, so they can sit down on a thick blanket with some toys. We keep up the warming charms and have plenty of hot chocolate for everyone, but the adult version is spiked with some 'Kirsch', a very nice and strong clear cherry liquor. As these are two top teams of about the same form and strength we expect a fairly long game. But there should be some exciting action. Angelina is fully back on the team. We look around the packed stadium and watch the newsreels on the display. The stadium speaker informs us:

"The game will begin in fifteen minutes, so we have time for a little display from our newest sponsor. Ladies and gentlemen, watch the following very special advert for THE DRAGON'S TALES!"

Of course that makes us all look up! Draco sponsors the Harpies? Wow! 

The 'ad' is a spectacular little show with a dragon rider, presenting a Welsh Green. He's flying a few times around the stadium, pulling a banner with the ad for Dragon's Tales and spreading leaflets across the public. Addie catches one and grins.

"Hey, look at this! That's the flyer for the fun park!"

The stadium speaker announces:

"The Dragon's Tales is a brand new wizarding fun park in southern France, which will open doors on Saturday, 15th April 2000. An ideal place to plan a short vacation, in combination with a few days on the beaches of the French Mediterranean along the famous Côtes d'Azur. You will find a contest in the flyer and we are going to draw ten winners of a prolonged weekend of the opening at Dragon's Tales, including the Portkey, accommodation in the hotel in Nice, two days' entry of the fun park AND taking part of the official inauguration for a family or group of friends up to six persons! So don't hesitate to fill in the blanks in the flyer and drop it in the urns which are placed at the exits! The lucky winners will be announced at the next home game of the Holyhead Harpies in two weeks!"

Wow again! That's a pretty good idea. Of course we are already in possession of the invitation to this great event and Addie is already looking forward to it with great anticipation. I think, it's a good idea to sponsor several contests. That should rouse interest. 

There seems to be quite a lot of agitation about that in the stands. Many people try to get hold of the flyers. In our box are several people who still look for one. Addie offers hers to a man in the seat behind her.

"Don't you want it yourself, little lady?" the man asks her.

"I won't need it, I'm already invited there..." she says with a grin.

"Oh, what a lucky girl you are!"

"I know I am. I'm SO excited already, but it's still so long until then!"

"I can imagine that it's hard to wait! But now you have Quidditch to watch. Do you like Quidditch?"

"I love Quidditch. But it's only one of the first matches I get to see," Addie explains.

I let her speak to the man, even though he's a stranger, I think, she needs to make such experiences. I can 'hear' him wondering. He asks her:

"But you seem to have small siblings along. Why couldn't you see any matches before?"

"Because my Father was an evil man who didn't let me out of my flat. Only when my big brother found me I was allowed to go out! He sits there and he's the daddy of the little ones."

And now I can hear the man gasp. I look around and groan. My little sister had to catch a Daily Prophet reporter and tell him her story, oh dear! He looks at me and of course he recognises me immediately. I take a deep breath and speak up:

"My little sister has been hurt very badly by the ways our father has treated her until last summer. I would not like to see her hurt even more by having to read her story in the Prophet. So hold your quill back and forget about this. She's only just healing now. Should I read anything in the paper you will hear from my lawyers."

"I'm sorry, sir, I was just rather shocked to hear such a story... you are Sirius Black, aren't you?"

"Yes, I am. Believe me, I've been so outraged I would have loved to have it brought to the public, but I have my little sister to protect and my parents are both dead now, going public would only hurt ourselves. Adara would suffer from being pulled through the papers like that. As she said, my father was an evil man. He locked her up from the day she was born, so Addie doesn't know yet how to distrust people, she is still learning to interact with people. Until last summer she's never seen anyone except her father, who died in April of last year and an old house-elf who was rather crazy. So you can imagine that it was not easy to approach her."

"Excuse my inquiring, but as a long-time reporter for the Daily Prophet I think I'm quite familiar with your family's recent history. I'm dead sure we've printed the obituaries for both of your parents during the eighties. It must have been while you were in Azkaban..."

"Quite right. They even took the pain to inform me about their deaths in Azkaban. Only they staged their deaths. Their plan was to produce another heir because my younger brother died and I wasn't exactly available nor what they liked to have as the heir to the noble and most ancient house of Blacks. Adara was the product. The death of my mother a year after she was born kept them from another try. Addie is a girl after all, not what they wanted. Believe me, when we found her, I was as outraged as you are right now."

"No wonder! That IS outrageous."

"I would have loved to kill my father for what he's done to her. We weren't exactly close either. I never thought of going to my family's house, but I needed to clean up some things, so I had to go there. Took some of my former students along to help and they stumbled over little Adara. Of course I had thought my parents were both dead, like everyone else. And I wasn't too keen on going to a house where I had spent an extremely unhappy childhood. You can probably imagine the shock I had to find a living house-elf in the house who calmly told me that my father had only died several weeks before I came into the house. And then finding out I have a little sister. We asked someone from the Ministry there and she wasn't too pleased to learn that their records were wrong."

"Holy shit... sorry for my language! But I don't think I've ever heard a story like this!"

"I wouldn't have believed it myself. But there you are. Life sometimes writes the most incredible novels. If anyone would have told me twenty years ago that I'd end up being a teacher at Hogwarts I would have snorted and told the people they must be crazy. Now look what I'm doing..."

"Some people weren't very happy about that, as far as I know... we've had a few letters to the editor about that fact."

I grin.

"Yes, I know, but I suppose that's rather settled now. My students quite like me, believe me. Their feedback probably put an end to most of the parents' dislike. I've taught Potions for a year, now I've switched to Transfigurations. So far I'm having a lot of fun teaching."

When I turn back away from the reporter, Addie looks at me and asks:

"Siri, did I do something wrong speaking to him?"

"No, darling, you wouldn't know that he's a reporter. I didn't see before, so I couldn't warn you. Don't worry, love."

"Okay. - Oh, it starts! Go, Angelina! Go, Christine!" 

"They're off!"

The game starts and we all follow it. The Chasers go into full action as soon as the Quaffle is out. The first attack comes from Puddlemere United. Madeline can prevent the goal though and throws the Quaffle out to Christine who coordinates with Dana and Angelina to find the path to the other goal posts.

"Hey, it's Oliver who plays for Puddlemere! I can just imagine what Angelina tells him, when she gets close! He was her captain of the Gryffindor team," Ron says.

"Must be fun - not! How did they get along?"

"Ask Harry. He was on the team when they played under Oliver. In our third year they won the Cup. Fred and George only went on about how he used to repeat the same phrases to cheer the team up for the matches. They loved every minute on the team. Hey, how is the Gryffindor team doing these days, Sirius?"

"They're still building up new, but it looks quite good. They beat Ravenclaw in their first game. The next is on 12th February."

"Oh, good. Are you cheering for them?"

I grin. 

"I'm just there sitting with them. I'm fair and cheer for every goal made. Remus has to watch over the speaker. Who's in Ravenclaw, so it's quite fun to hear her bashing the Slytherins..."

Ron grins, too. 

"Probably better. But you can show them how happy you are up in the common room, can't you?"

"Of course!"

"How do you like being head of Gryffindor house?" Justin asks.

"I love it - really! I know I don't approach it like Minerva has. I'm still finding my best course of action and they already know that I can be just as strict as she was, but I'm also trying to be closer to them than she was. I don't have any problems letting them get close. Minerva fears nothing more than her feelings... did you guys get the idea that something terrible has happened every time she turned up in the common room? We did!"

"Something serious in any case, she only came up to either yell at us to end a party or when something came up..." Ron confirms.

"Exactly. Well, I told my students that I didn't want to invoke that kind of feelings in them. I want them to be at ease when I step into the common room. They're still quite curious about what might have happened or what I want there. The older ones at least. The little ones usually come closer and start to talk."

"Sounds good. I think, being left without any adult guidance at all in the houses is not the best thing. Not all older students are naturally more responsible," Justin remarks.

"Especially not when they're Gryffindors," I reply and laugh. 

"You weren't, that's for sure," Remus throws in.

While we talk, the game is going on with a lot of speed, back and forth and after two hours it's 80:100 for Puddlemere. Ron picks up his Omniocular and points it at Oliver who concentrates on another attack of the Harpies Chasers. 

Ron

Angelina gets closer and I can see that Oliver looks at her with a weary eye. She grins and feints, then passes the Quaffle to Christine who feints again like she wants to return the Quaffle to Angelina. Oliver falls for it, but the Quaffle is going to Dana who coolly puts it into the right hoop. A huge cheer goes through the crowd. I press the replay button for Sirius and pass him the Omniocular.

"Here, look at that goal through this, it's amazing. Poor Oliver must have yelled something not very nice at Angelina."

He takes the goggles and looks through them, grinning. Then he gives it to Addie, who looks through the Omniocular and cheers again. 

The match seems to turn in the favour of the Harpies now. They've had to struggle for a while, the Chasers not getting through to score goals for a couple of times, Oliver is really an excellent Keeper. Remus points at Aggie Morgan. She's seen the Snitch! It's been a while since anyone has seen it, but Aggie now drops through the crowd over the pitch like lead, speeding to the ground where she's seen the Snitch hovering just over the centre line. One little grab and she's got it in her hand. The referee blows his whistle three times and the game is over. The Harpies win 240:100. The stadium is in uproar for a while as all the Harpies supporters are frantically cheering. 

We take our time in the long queues to get to the nearest apparition point. Justin takes Addie's hand to apparate her to the Townhouse, where we meet again to warm ourselves up with a cup of tea. Winky and Dobby bring it to the family room. 

**Remus**

I'm moving up to the library and sit down at my desk to prepare a few lessons. There are some subjects I want to work through a bit better than I could up to now and I'm also evaluating the school books I want for my students next year. Now that I have a bit more time to go over that carefully I can read through a couple of set books. But with a sigh I notice that either I will have to order my students to buy a few books per year or I will have to put together the list of subjects which have to be covered and start writing my own school books.

Generally the set books ought to cover the themes we have to work through in an overview. The students will have to go into the more specialised books in the library to work out their essays or other homework. And I do add a fair amount of information in my lectures. 

Well, there's nothing for it. I start to compile a list of all subjects I think would be important to cover in the last three years. Two school years are NEWTS level, therefore they are a lot more demanding. I find that so far my teaching has been a bit haphazardly going through what I thought would be needed to cover what would come up in the NEWTS. I think, a meeting with Madam Montgomery is called for to find out how they go along with preparing the OWLS and NEWTS exams. I'll be able to go from there on. Maybe they go after a list of study subjects they have from Hogwarts. Which could be a very old one. If that is the case I'll sit down with Kate to work out a new compilation and will hand that over to the Ministry. I add the task to my task list for the first week of school.

**Sunday, 9.1.2000 / Sirius**

We're packing up what we have to take to Hogwarts and prepare for our return there. The twins are driving us mad, pulling out things we've already set aside to pack and generally creating a great mess. It would be funny if it didn't get on our nerves. Finally I'm taking over the children while Remus packs their things. When everything is ready we move to the fireplace in the entrance hall and I take the first trip to Hogwarts with the luggage. Then I return and pick up Seraina. Remus has Denny on his arm already and tells Addie:

"I'll go ahead, then it's your turn and Siri comes last with Seraina, okay?"

"Okay."

I watch as Remus vanishes in the green flames, Addie goes next and finally it's my turn to throw the Floo powder into the fire. It turns green, I step inside and say:

"Hogwarts fireplace nine!"

In a flurry of spins we get catapulted out of our fireplace. I manage to stay upright and put Seraina down, brushing the remaining soot off her with a wave of my wand. Then I clean myself and we both join the rest of the family. We spend the evening playing with the children. Not long after dinner the twins get very sleepy, so we pack them off to bed. 

Addie takes a bit longer. She is allowed to stay up until nine, no longer, because it's school again for her tomorrow. But she's a very obedient child and we don't have to tell her more than twice. She passes both of us to give us goodnight kisses and vanishes in her bathroom and then in her bedroom. That leaves Remus and I to our own devices. We sit down on one of our sofas and play some backgammon until we decide it is time to go to our bedroom. Remus yawns and follows me to the bathroom to wash up and drop our clothes into the laundry basket. 

I quickly brush my hair, then I follow Remus to our bedroom. 

I've come to love this bedroom a lot. It's huge and fits not only our four poster bed nicely, but has enough space for two well sized wardrobes and a sitting area in the middle of the room. We have a couple of bookshelves here and a lot of them along the long wall of the second flat that has been added to our original one. They're not all filled with books yet, but with the speed we're acquiring new ones I'm sure it won't take all too long. We've covered the hardwood floorboards with several oriental rugs and I'm actually thinking of getting a wall to wall carpet, because it's a fairly cold area of the castle. We're on the ground floor, but below us are at least three or four levels of dungeons and cellars. 

I feel my lover embracing me. I turn to him and we find each other for a long kiss before falling into our beds. I extinguish the lights and close the drapes on the windows and the bed. 

**Monday, 10.1.2000 / Remus**

I wake up early. It's a sign that I'm well rested after the vacation. I'm getting up and find a hearty breakfast as soon as I turn up in the kitchen. 

"Good morning, master Lupin!" Winky greets me cheerfully.

"Good morning, Winky. Thanks for the breakfast."

It's only shortly after seven, so my whole family is still fast asleep. Sirius loves to sleep in and he's really happy that the twins seem to like that, too. I enjoy that short hour before everyone is up as time on my own. With now three children in the family alone time has become precious. For many years I had too much solitude, but lately I've almost started to miss some of it. 

The first to turn up is Lily.

"Hi Remus!" 

"Hi Lily! Ready to tackle another term with Addie?"

"Absolutely. She's a real pleasure to teach. I'm quite sure she should be ready to go to school with the other children of her age for the last year before Hogwarts. It would do her a lot of good, you know."

"I think so, too. Sirius and I are just worried how she'll manage around all those children."

"And rightly so. But it won't be easier when she's been so isolated here."

"Yes, I know. Any ideas?"

"Maybe. How about getting her together with smaller groups of children? Get in contact with the headmistress at the Hogsmeade Primary, what was her name again?"

"Madam Reeves. I'll owl her to arrange a meeting, then we can discuss it. That's a good idea. She really does need contact with children of her own age. Since she's come out of that confinement she's only been with adults and the babies."

Then I hear Seraina calling for me. I get up and go over to her room to get her out of her bed. She's happy to see me and drops whatever toy she's had in her hands and stretches out her arms.

"Papa! Saina slept. Can get up now?"

"Yes, of course, my love. Did you sleep well?" I ask with a smile.

Pulling the curtains and the window open with my wand I pick her up from her bed. I'm taking her sleeping bag off and lift her on the changing table, where I open her nappy. I quickly summon a washcloth and clean her, then I get her dressed into a fresh nappy, tights and a baby overall. I fix her slippers. She's talking to me all the time. It's great fun to see how her vocabulary grows every day. While I'm taking her over to the dining table she asks:

"What papa do now?"

"I'll be up in my office to work on all the things that must have run up while we were enjoying our vacation, love. I'll have to see Auntie Minnie and prepare some lessons. That's going to keep me pretty busy for a while."

"No play with Saina?" she asks.

"Of course I will. There will be some time, sweetie. Only today I do have to do some work and tomorrow I have a very full schedule. So you'll have to play with daddy today and with Uncle James tomorrow..."

I put her into her high chair. 

"Shall I take over, Remus?" Lily asks.

"That would be really sweet of you, Lily, I'm sure there's a huge pile of correspondence to get through upstairs. Thanks a lot!"

"You're very welcome. The sooner you start, the sooner you can come back to the little ones."

"Quite. I have to go and see Minerva, too."

But first I empty my last cup of tea and go over to the study to pick up my briefcase and my laptop. I leave Lily and my daughter with a wave of my hand and head up the stairs to my office. Minerva has left quite a pile of letters in my in-box. I'm going through them to determine their urgency and start with the most pressing ones. My Dictaquill runs hot as I'm composing my replies. I copy them all, file them with the original letters and summon a house-elf. When one of them turns up I ask him to take the letters to the owlery. 

Then I throw a quick glance to the clock on the wall. It's just before nine and I know that by that time Minerva has arrived at her office. Armed with parchpad and quill I rush down to the gargoyle protected entrance, give the password and head up the moving staircase. I knock and poke my head around the door. Minerva is there and greets me:

"Oh, you're back already! Hello, Remus!"

"Hello, Minerva. We actually came back yesterday, I expected some work on my desk. How was your Christmas break?"

I'm going in, close the door and sit down in front of Minerva's desk. Since Albus left, the office has somehow received a more Scottish feeling. I spot a couple of things with tartan patterns, especially several throws on the sofas and armchairs and all of Albus' strange objects have vanished with him. I look at the portraits. Albus is there and awake and he greets me cheerfully. I greet back. Minerva offers me some biscuits and replies:

"Oh, very well, thank you. There were only seven students in the castle, so it was very quiet this year. How was yours?"

"Very nice, thank you."

"Tell me the latest about the little Potter, Remus!"

"Oh, he's really a cutie. But I'm quite sure that he'll be a handful. Probably has more of James than of Harry, and a lot more of Lily! He'll have her eyes and possibly he'll get red hair."

"Lovely. Since you were out I couldn't get away from Hogwarts, but I definitely want to visit Hermione one of these days. How is she doing?"

"She's adapting. I think, Harry had it down faster than Hermione. He's absolutely sweet with his son, Minerva. I know they're young, they were already very young when they got married, but I think, he desperately needed that. He loves Nevin so much already. And it's finally something I find he does exactly like James did. James was awful just before Harry was born, Harry was a lot cooler during Hermione's last weeks of pregnancy. Maybe because we warned him about how Prongs was back then. But James was a great father and he would have done very well in raising Harry. And Harry reminds me a lot of his father when he picks up Nevin. He picks him up a lot and holds him often. It does him a world of good to be affectionate with his child, Minerva!"

"I'm sure it does. That sounds like they get along well?"

"They do have the usual trouble all new parents have. Like having to get up several times during the night and so on. Consumes them quite, I wonder how they'll get along with university and the nightshifts Nevin forces them to observe. He doesn't sleep too well as far as I've heard."

"That would be a newly born. Seems pretty normal to me."

"It is. You have no idea how much I learned to appreciate uninterrupted nights since the twins finally sleep through from early evening until morning. It's like paradise."

"I can well see that! Anyway, we have to discuss a few things. This week is pretty ordinary, but next week there will be an inspection of the kitchens by the Ministry. They need to check up the castle, which is something that gets done thoroughly every fifty years. So they start with the kitchens next week and then they'll go through all the classrooms in use and the Great Hall. After that it's the houses and finally the teachers' quarters. We need to have the house-elves do an extra careful cleaning of the kitchens first."

I take note of that. 

"I'll order that today. I'm quite sure they will manage to have the kitchens spotless by the time the Ministry team turns up. Do you know how they usually go about it?"

"Not really. Albus? You've been around at the last inspection, haven't you?" she calls over to the portrait.

"Yes, I have. They are mainly looking for anything that goes against the necessary hygiene. You might want to go around using the detection spell for anything unsanitary."

"Fine, we can do that. Luckily they don't do it all at once. The team will take on the kitchens on one day and then come for another part of the castle next. They will probably go around with the same detection spells, won't they?"

"As far as I remember they do that, yes."

"Good. Thank you, Albus."

"You are very welcome, my dear."

We turn to the next subject. After about an hour we've gone through the everyday things and I'm ready to tackle the work. I'm going down to the kitchens first to inform the house-elves of the impending inspection. 

"May I have your attention, please?" I ask.

They all gather around me and I tell them of their extra task. 

"I'm sorry to burden you all with even more work, but this week you'll have to do extra cleaning in the kitchens, as they will be inspected by a group of people from the Ministry next week. Once the kitchen is done it will have to be maintained in a perfect state until the inspection is through. That means absolutely spotlessly clean. After that you will have to go through other areas of the castle to give it some extra careful cleaning. They will be moving into another part of the castle every week in the coming weeks. Some of you might already know that the Ministry is conducting this inspection every fifty years."

"We is knowing, Professor Lupin, we has been here for the last one. We is knowing what to do," one of the older house-elves tells me.

"That is perfect then, so you will guide your friends to go about it the best way. Make sure that everything is even cleaner than it usually is. I don't think you will have to fear anything as it's usually so clean there really can't be much to criticise. That's because you people are the best ever!"

They're all blushing! They're such a wonderful bunch of little beings. Like Hermione I often wish they'd accept more freedom, at least here at Hogwarts they'd be granted a lot more of it, but all of ours are so happy here, they don't even think of anything like freedom. On the other hand I know that ours also are treated in the nicest of ways and if the children who ever bother to get into contact with them treat them well, then I really expect them to become more self-assured. I make a mental note to discuss house-elf mistreatment with my fifth years at some point.

After having that done I'm through with my tasks for today. That will certainly please my family, as I have time to play with the children in the afternoon. The two hours of the twins' nap belong fully to Addie who loves to play games with us. 

**Tuesday, 11.1.2000 / Sirius**

After breakfast I kiss Addie and the twins goodbye for the morning and move up to my office to pick up my material for the morning's lessons. I have a double lesson with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw sixth years. They are probably my favourite class, because they're all really fun people who learn with a lot of enthusiasm. Many students in the class are not only very good at Transfigurations, they love the difficult task of figuring out the mixture between logic and fantasy. For every form of transfiguration there's an amount of fixed parameters and fantasy that need to be brought together. They are the mental support of the transfiguration spells. For this branch of magic it takes a lot of cool thinking and calm spell-working. 

It's nice to see them all again after the break. They take their seats, nicely mixed and I'm picking up the subject we've been working on before Christmas.

"Hello, everyone. Are you all ready to plunge right in?"

"Yes!" they all reply.

"Good!"

It's mostly practical today as soon as we've recapped the theory. They've practiced already, but now we're fine tuning. They're supposed to transfigure materials to learn about the different textures, colours and forms, which will give them a good basis of changing things around to their own liking. It's one of my favourite bits of transfiguration and it seems to go over to them, because they enjoy the lesson. There's no doing it wrong really, but if they want a certain object in a certain way they have to work on it and for some of them it takes a while until they get those parameters right. 

In the afternoon I meet some of them again for the Animagus course. I'm leaving the tables and chairs in their usual spots today, even though we normally push them out of the way and drop more comfortable cushions on the floor. We've got used to sit in a circle in this class. The students are comfortable with each other and with me. I've asked Remus to give the seventh years leave to come to the Animagus lesson, and I've given notice to the Hufflepuff and Slytherin seventh years in the course to turn up early, too.

When they all come in, I ask them:

"So - today's the big day. Up to start a fairly complicated potion? I have asked you all to come so we can save some time and get it done in one go. It's got a couple of cooling phases, so you will be able to leave the cauldrons to rest. And if you're very hot for it, we can finish it off on the weekend."

"Yay! Of course we are. Can we do them in here?" Gregory asks.

"We can, but we'll do a bit of redecoration on the tables, giving them a granite top, so we can heat cauldrons. Here's the recipe..."

I reveal the potion instructions on one of the side blackboards. The last time I've seen the potion has been a few years back, when Harry and Hermione have made it. I've prepared the ingredients yesterday and they can come up front to get them. We do it in three batches, so there's three cauldrons out and the kids help each other with the brewing. The best among them are working on the cauldron. One student reads the recipe, one takes over the timing for all three groups, the others prepare the ingredients that need to be cut up or ground in some way and the chief in every group adds the ingredients and takes over the stirring. I keep a keen eye on them doing everything right. There's a knock on the door.

"Come in!" I call.

Annis pokes her head inside.

"I've just heard from Remus at lunch that you're going to brew the Animagus potion today. Can I come watch for a bit? Never had a chance to even look at it!"

"Hi Annis! Well, do come in. Though this one is only the one that helps determine the animal that's in them. For the full potion, which I'm going to do with them in another week I'll have to take a full two weeks' time with them. That's about what we'll need to do it after normal school time."

"Wow. I'll peek in for that as well then. Maybe I can be of some help?"

"Absolutely. I've got to watch three cauldrons. I'd be only too glad if you could help supervising one of them."

"Done."

She studies the instructions and whistles.

"Wow. Not a small feat for sixth and seventh years that..."

"No, it's not. And I've done it in my fifth. With only two helpers! One of them wasn't very good at potions," I say.

She grins.

"But you seem to have managed."

"Because James and I were pretty good at brewing potions. I actually expect James to turn up, at least as soon as Remus is down in our flat, so James is free from babysitting."

Annis' daughter Margaret is one of the three Gryffindor seventh years who are in the course. She's doing quite well in Potions and she's taken the chief position on her group's cauldron. Annis and I wander around and watch their progress, keeping an ear on the reading and watching that the ingredients are prepared correctly.

James comes in after Remus has let him go. He grins and says:

"I wish I could have been there when Harry and Hermione brewed their potion, Padfoot!"

"They worked well together, Prongs. And the whole group worked very well on the main potion. Funny that this is the second group I teach and it's fourteen again. Quite a number!"

"Oh yes, that's right. Take it as a good omen, all fourteen of your last batch actually transformed."

"It's going to be fun to see what they'll become."

As we've been able to use the whole afternoon we get all done until the first cooling phase. I ask the students to return for the second day's procedure on Friday afternoon, when we'll have a go at another three hours of brewing and they all promise to come. 

"Can you spare your two Hufflepuff sixth years on Friday afternoon, Annis?"

"Of course. You'll have to watch them on your own though..."

"That's okay. James can help, too."

"Well then, Irene and Helen, you'll do your bit of Potions here on Friday afternoon, okay?" Annis asks her students.

"That's fine with me," Irene grins.

"Okay. And then we'll do the final part on Saturday, starting right after lunch at one thirty here, is that fine with all of you, too?" I ask.

They all confirm it and I thank them:

"You won't regret it. Come Sunday you'll know what animal you'll become! How's that?"

"That's great!" Margaret exclaims. 

She's not the only one. They're all excited at the prospect. 

"Very good. I'm off to talk to Minerva about possibly getting a week scheduled for all of you to get the main potion done in the right order. That would make things a lot easier. But you'd have to work up your other subjects of course."

All of the students think, that should be doable, so I'm walking up to Minerva's office, where I knock on her door.

"Come in!" she calls.

I enter and greet her.

"Hello, Minerva!"

"Hello, Sirius. Is there a problem?"

"No, not a problem, just a question." I reply.

She looks relieved.

"Honestly, Minerva, why do you always think of problems when I turn up?" I ask, looking indignant.

She smiles and offers:

"Maybe because I do have a certain amount of respective experiences with you?"

"I give you that. But this is about the Animagus course. They're all doing pretty well and the test potion will be done by Saturday. I let them take it on Sunday."

"Oh, that's wonderful. Can I attend?"

"Of course, if you'd like to... but then it will be about brewing the main potion. I would like all of them to participate, to share the experience. But it does take a whole week. At the Sunnegg we've spent a whole week and pushed back the other lessons. It was the best thing to do and I'd like to ask you that I can do it with my students here, too..."

She looks pensive for a moment, then says slowly:

"I could take over your lessons for the week. That would free you and if the other teachers are supportive I'd say we could give it a go ahead..."

I smile. This would be wonderful.

"That would be great, Minerva. The week after next?"

She quickly checks her schedule and my lesson schedule and decides:

"Yes, I will have to reschedule two meetings but that's okay. I suppose you have the sixth and seventh years together then?"

"Yes. I've had them work in three groups of four and two students are reading the instructions and timing for all. Has worked amazingly well. Today I've had Annis who helped watching, for the week I'll have James helping."

"Good. I see you are doing this with great care. We wouldn't want things to go wrong..." she reminds me.

"No, we wouldn't want that. For that reason they're making three full batches of potion, if one of them goes wrong we still have enough of the stuff for all of them. It doesn't exactly take much of it, so that shouldn't be a problem."

"You do look like you have a lot of fun doing this, Sirius."

"Oh, I do! It's something that's really close to my heart, Minerva! My motivation may have been a much more real one than my students', but they'll love being an Animagus. I know you do..."

"Yes, I do. It's a way of slipping into the skin of someone so completely different, sometimes it's like a way out of everything. Prowling around in cat form for a few hours always refreshes me immensely," she admits.

"Exactly! Remus and I have noticed that taking a short run in the forest after dinner sometimes works as good as a full night of sleep. Okay then. The week after next it is. I'll be able to procure all the ingredients we need by then. There are several fresh ones. But I can go to the Hogsmeade apothecary to pick those up."

**Friday, 14.1.2000 / Sirius**

The classroom is ready for the next round of brewing and my students turn up on time to tackle the next stage. It's not an easy one and they have to watch out, but all three potions are looking good. Victoria Hamilton, the only Slytherin in the class, leads her group. Tania Hodgson, Horace Ashton and Steven Fisher, all Ravenclaws, prepare the ingredients and hand them over to her to add them at the appropriate times.

Margaret works with three other Gryffindors, Geraldine, Gregory and Felix. The third group consists of Jon Higgins and Phyllis Night, two seventh year Hufflepuffs and their sixth year housemates Helena and Irene. Jon leads the group

Martin Hayes reads the instruction and Sabina Gibson announces the timing. Everyone works quietly, but when there are longer simmering times they can talk for a bit. Most of the preparing of the ingredients is done during those times and there's enough material to replace something that might go wrong.

"You've worked very well again, so we're tackling tomorrow, which will be a six hour run; everyone please turn up at one thirty in the afternoon. Okay?"

"Okay!" 

When all students have left I lock the door very securely and spell it impenetrable.

"Why are you doing that? I won't go tampering with the potions, Padfoot!" James remarks.

I laugh.

"It's not you or any other ghosts I'm worried about, it's Peeves! He's still quite an evil bugger if he wants to be. And I can't risk him ruining anything. 

"Oh, I almost forgot that one. You're right of course."

"I'd love to be able to continue this course, for that to happen nothing can go wrong. Therefore: Peeves has to stay out!"

**Sunday, 16.1.2000 / Sirius**

I'm very relieved! Everything with the potion went so well! Minerva has asked to attend the trial, so I take the students to the Great Hall in the afternoon where we meet Minerva. She's curious, because it seems that she hasn't done this when she became an Animagus herself. 

"Okay, let's see the outcome then!"

A good number of students is hanging around the Great Hall as the weather is dreary, cold and wet outside. The Great Hall is bright and warm, so many students use it to study, play cards or chess or meet their friends in other houses, which seems to happen more and more these days and I'm very pleased to see that some Slytherins start to mingle with the other houses again, too. 

I've prepared goblets with the potion and have them ready on the teacher's table. The students have lined up and are looking at the goblets expectantly.

"Very well. The potion looks fine, so it won't poison you," I say with a grin. 

Remus, James and Lily are with us while Winky is keeping an eye on the children for a few hours. 

"I will call you in alphabetical order, that way we avoid having to ask who will have the first go. Watch for smoke coming out of your ears. The smoke will form your animal. Horace, you're first!"

Horace steps up and receives his goblet with the potion. As with my other students it just takes a minute or two until the smoke starts to pour out of his ears, rises up and forms the shape of a cat above him. Minerva smiles and claps. 

"Looks like you follow in the paw prints of our esteemed Headmistress, Horace!" I exclaim.

"Great! I'm going to be a cat! I'm really looking forward to it, so I can play with my cat on a whole other level!" 

"You'll even be able to communicate with your cat, Horace. Not in words, but as soon as you'll transform you'll understand. Helena, your turn!"

Helena's smoke forms a deer. Steven is next and he gets a horse. With Sabina we get the first bird, a falcon.

"Irene!"

Irene drinks her potion and when the smoke is up it has the shape of a dog. I grin. I expected at least one or two dogs as this is a very frequent Animagus-form.

"Victoria, you're next!"

Victoria's smoke shapes up to another bird, it looks rather like an owl. Martin is another dog, swiftly followed by one more dog, Jon. Tania will become another cat. Margaret gets a very rare form, she'll be a phoenix! 

"Wow!" most of the adults around remark.

"A phoenix! How great is that?" Margaret squeals. 

She has every reason to squeal. Magical creatures are extremely rare Animagus forms. Annis stares at her daughter and says:

"She must be a really good kid!"

That's definitely the case. Margaret is a very fine student, too. She's the seventh year Gryffindor prefect and only lost out very thinly to the Hufflepuff seventh year for being head girl. She has a very even temper and usually manages to calm down her housemates when they are in one of their more cheerful moods. 

I can't wait to see how it looks when she transforms.

Geraldine will be another cat. Felix' is going to become either an eagle or a vulture of some sort, it's not all too clear. In any case I'll ask Ginny to take him somewhere up high, so he can get the feel of using the thermals to fly. 

Phyllis is another rather rare animal. She'll become a gazelle. Gregory will be yet another dog, the fourth in this group. Fun for me!

"Now you know. I suppose you're all happy with your animals, because all of you look rather content!"

The students confirm that, even the ones who will be dogs and cats, very normal animals, look happy. I tell them:

"All of you with very regular everyday animals can celebrate, because you can actually go out and really be an animal. Phyllis as a gazelle won't be able to just run across the fields, she'll need a disillusionment charm or at least a charm that makes her look like a deer or something."

"What about the birds," asks Felix, "Will we be able to fly?"

"Of course. In my other group which I've taught was a girl who's a golden eagle, I'll ask her to take you to the mountains to try out flying in the thermals. She says it's one of the most amazing things she's ever experienced."

"That's Ginny Weasley, isn't it?" Minerva asks.

"Yes. She's absolutely stunning!"

Then I turn back to the students.

"Well, end of the show, dears, tomorrow in a week we get serious and start on the potion. Next Tuesday you'll work on the recap of your spells. I want you to be able to recite them in your sleep."

"We're making the others go bonkers in our common room, when we recite them all together," Tania tells me.

"They'll get even more stressed when your common room will become your den and all of you crawl, fly, hop or run around there," Remus remarks with a grin.

A moan comes over from some Ravenclaws in the room. But some of those students come over and ask if they can try the potion, too.

"Sorry, but I have to say no. That's for next year if you're good enough at Transfigurations," I inform a fifth year.

"How good is 'good enough'?"

"Exceeds Expectations in your Transfigurations-OWL, Mr. Dunaway," Minerva tells him.

The boy sighs, he's pretty good at the subject, but to get an 'E' he'll have to work a bit harder. Having seen this display though might be the boost he and some others need to do just that. 

We clear up the goblets and I take the leftover potion to dispose of it.


End file.
